LOS GEMELOS MALDITOS
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: En ocasiones, el destino juega con tus sentimientos y te obliga a sentir tanto dolor y frustración. Hermione y Draco son hermanos gemelos destinados amarse de una forma prohibida y dolorosamente injusta. Que harán cuando se enfrente a sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! n_n a todos… este es mi primer fic, sobre esta pareja, por favor sean pacientes conmigo… **

**Capítulo I **

**El comienzo**

La imponente mansión vestida con elegancia y riquezas dignas de un rey, un hecho que marcaria la familia poseedora de ese castillo imperial estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el piso superior, resonando en cada pasillo y estancia de aquel lugar majestuoso.

Los cuadros se movían con expectación y los sirvientes esperaban ansiosos oír el grito de su nuevo amo.

Dentro de aquella habitación una mujer rubia sudorosa con sus hermosos cabellos pegados a su rostro, sus ojos se mostraban llorosos y su rostro detonaban constante muecas de dolor.

La mujer de ojos azules como el cielo, miraba suplicante al mendimago para que le diera una poción que calmara su dolor.

Pero este ignoraba dicha suplica.

Y solo se dedicaba a darles órdenes a las enfermeras a su disposición.

Narcisa grito nuevamente y los bellos de la espalda de lucios Marfoy que esperaba fuera de la habitación pegado a la puerta como una estatua se pusieron por milésima vez de punta. A su lado Severus su mejor amigo desde "bueno ya ni se acordaba desde cuando eran amigos" lo importante era que el profesor de pociones estaba a su lado en aquel día tan importante.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y aun era invierno, la nieve cubría sus jardines con un manto blanco puro. Las escarchas de nieve brillaban con la luz de sol.

Un grito desgarrador de Narcisa seguido del llanto de un bebe retumbo por aquel armonioso lugar. Las palomas alzaron el vuelo huyendo despavoridas en busca de refugio.

Narcisa sonrió al ver al pequeño niño que era sujetado por el mendimago, algo sudoroso. Después de todo un día con dolores de parto Narcisa al fin veía la luz después de aquel doloroso día.

-¡Felicidades!, ¡es un hermoso varón!. -Sonrió una de las enfermeras mientras que el mendimago cortaba el cordón umbilical. Pero con lo que no contaba los presentes de aquella habitación fue con el segundo grito de Narcisa que se agarro con fuerza a la cama aquedando la espalda.

El mendimago cortó rápidamente el condón umbilical del niño dándoselo a la enfermera más cercana para así poder atender a Narcisa y ver que ocasionaba el dolor.

Una nueva contracción se izo presente y la cabeza de un bebe se asomo rápidamente, para después salir completamente. El bebe cayó sobre las mantas ensangrentadas de la cama, el mendimango se apresuro a ver el bebe inmóvil. Lo tomo con cuidado. Parecía no tener vida, estaba muy quieto, lo tomo por los pies y lo puso de cabeza y le dio una pequeña nalgada, y así reacciono el pequeño dejando salir de su garganta un sonoro gritito seguido de un llanto muy bajito.

-¡¿Ten... Tengo dos bebes?. – susurro Narcisa sorprendida, mientras una enfermera envolvía al beber entre unas mantas azules.

-¡Felicidades señora Marfoy!, ha tenido dos hermosos bebes. – la felicito el mendimago mientras terminaba de curar a la nueva madre. Narcisa asintió con la cabeza algo temblorosa, mostrando una mueca de dolor.

-Quiero verlos. – pidió en un susurro mirando a las enfermeras que limpiaban a sus bebes con toallas limpias. Una de las enfermera se acerco con unos de los pequeños bebes envuelto en una manta azul ya limpios de cualquier rastro de sangre o liquido.

-Por favor téngalo con cuidado. – pidio la enfermera dándole el bebe a la recién madre, que aun respiraba con algo de dificulta.

-Dejen pasar al padre. – ordeno el mendimago terminado de curar a la madre y cubriendo sus partes intimas con unas sabanas blancas.

A los pocos minutos entro con su porte imponente y aristocrático el patriarca de los Marfoy

-Felicidades señor Marfoy por sus dos hijos. – le dio la bienvenida el doctor mientras terminaba de revisar al más pequeño y el ultimo de nacer. Sonriendo felizmente de haber ganado puntos con aquella familia tan importante y influyente como los Marfoy.

-¡¿Hijos?. – la expresión de Lucio era de desconcierto, luego sorpresa, para luego pasar a una de total calma, escondiendo la felicidad que envergaba su corazón en ese momento. Camino asía la cama donde una sonriente y agotada Narcisa con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos lo esperaba con ambos bebes en los brazos.

-Si su esposa nos ha sorprendido con dos hermosos pequeños. – sonrió una de las enfermeras cerca de Narcisa, respondiendo a la pregunta de Lucio el cual la ignoro completamente. En ese momento de felicidad lo importante era su familia, su esposa y sus hijos, no una enfermera coqueta.

-Dígame ¿cual nació primero?. – quiso saber ya al lado de la cama de Narcisa que veía a los pequeños susurrando al oído de cada pequeño. Aunque la pregunta de lucios fue algo seca y carente de sentimiento, era necesario y fundamentar para el futuro heredero de la dinastía Marfoy saber quién era el mayor de los pequeños, ya que ese seria quien llevaría la responsabilidad y el peso de su apellido sobre sus hombros para siempre.

-El niño. -Contexto el mendimago con frialdad en cada silaba. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho y ya era la hora de recibir su paga, y eso era lo más importante, a demás del prestigio que tendría por haber atendido el parto de los primeros hijos de tan importante familia mágica.

-¿Y los dos son niños?. – pregunto de nuevo manteniendo su semblante frio y distante, como si no le importara mas nada que no fuera quien sería el próximo heredero de la milenaria familia.

-No, es una niña y un niño. – suspiro el mendimago, terminando todo su trabajo por completo, dejando un pergamino con las pociones y recomendaciones para la madre y sus hijos en caso de emergencia y por supuesto los honorarios por su trabajo en un escritorio cercano a un amplio ventanal de la habitación maternal de los Marfoy´s..

-Y bien ¿qué nombre le darán a los pequeños?, ¿ya pensaron en él?. –pregunto Severus adentrándose en la habitación mirando a los nuevos padres, uno al lado del otro, aunque lucios no mostraba más que un serio y frio semblante este sabia que contenía las ganas de reír como idiota de dicha y felicidad.

-Sí, el pequeño se llamara Draco Lucio Marfoy. -Sonrió ampliamente Narcisa al darle el nombre a su primogénito. Un pequeño niño con mejillas sonrosadas y una pequeña pelusita blanquecina en su cabecita, que daba el indicio que sería rubio como ambos padres.

- Y la pequeña Hermione Luciana Marfoy… - hablo serio Lucio mirando con un brillo a la pequeña niña, que se mantenía dormida en los brazos de su madre, con sus mejillas algo pálidas, algo mas flaca que Draco, con abundante cabellos rorados. Como los rayos del sol que comenzaban a morir ante la presencia del crepúsculo que le daba la bienvenida a la luna plateada.

Y así aquellos primeros días de febrero cuando la nieve empezaba a desaparecer, nacieron los gemelos Marfoy, en su castillo medieval de amplias y trabajada arquitectura gótica, con pasillos oscuros y desolados, de amplias habitación y enormes cuadros de familiares y conocidos famosos y renombrados, de amplia biblioteca y salas. De esculturas trabajadas por grandes y famosos escultores, de reliquias invaluables y belleza embelesadora, de amplios jardines hermosos y coloridos e inmensas colinas y valles.

La riqueza que poseía dicha familia era simplemente imaginable, no por nada eran los más ricos de toda gran Bretaña y gran parte de América.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y las semanas se trasformaron en meses y los meses en años. Y los niños crecieron y desarrollaron altitudes y habilidades diferentes.

Su crianza incluso lo fue.

Y esa diferencia será lo que marque el destino de aquella familia… para siempre.

…

Una pequeña niña con risos dorados y ojos del mismo color, devoraba un libro con gran emoción, cada palabra la asía sentir dichosa de poder leer aquel maravilloso libro que leía por sexta vez desde que había aprendido a leer, y de eso asía ya mucho tiempo, desde que tenía 5 años, aprendió a leer primero que su hermano y fue precisamente en ese libro que logro leer sola su primera palabra, cada página la maravillaba como si fuera la primera vez que la leía, suspiro cuando las risas infantiles llegaron a sus oídos. La pequeña vio por la ventana de su habitación el resplandeciente sol. Si se concentraba podía oír los pájaros cantando bañándose en las numerosas fuentes de los jardines, tambien podía oír los susurros del viento entre los pinos y robles. Oh y lo más importante podía oler el pasto recién cortado, y la tierra mojada a causa del riego de los rosales de su madre.

La pequeña dejo su libro a un lado, serró sus ojos un poco agotada y se recostó de sus almohadas que habían sido arregladas por su única amiga. "su elfo domestico", las risas resonaron nuevamente como un constante eco en su cabeza, apretó sus puños y sus ojos, tratando de dejar oír aquellas voces que atormentaban a su solitario corazón.

Sin ser consiente una lagrima solitaria recorrió su pálida mejilla.

-La señorita Hermione esta triste. – susurro su elfa con ojos cristalinos, viendo los ojos de su ama entristecido.

La pequeña niña tendió su mano para acariciar el rostro de su elfa que levanto sus orejas puntiagudas moviéndolas como un gatico asustado.

-Liria… querida Liria, que aria yo si no te tuviera a mi lado… seguramente moriría de tristeza. –susurro manteniendo una sonrisa que se asemejaba a mas a una mueca.

-El ama se siente muy sola. –la elfa cerró los ojos sintiendo agradecida por el cariño que le ofrecía su ama. Desde que Hermione tenía 3 años Liria se había hecho cargo de ella, en todo el sentido de la palabra. La elfa se encargaba de sus comidas, de sus medicinas, de sus baños y de cambiarla de ropa, tambien de traer y llevar sus libros, de cantarle canciones de cuna y calmar sus pesadillas. Velar en algunas ocasiones sus sueños cuando enfermaba que era muy a menudo. Cuando cumplió los 5 años su padre se regalo y desde hacía ya tres años ya liria era libre, y muestra de ello era su forma de vestir. La elfa usaba medias coloridas y vestidos en formas de batas. Hermione siempre se encargaba de regalarle muchas telas y encajes de diferentes colores para que la elfa confeccionara su propia ropa. No había duda que para la peli dorado su elfa no era simplemente una esclava, al contrario para ella Liria era como la madre que siempre deseo. Lástima que fuera un elfo y no pudiera hacerse cargo de ella y sacarla de aquella habitación.

-Desafortunadamente, desde que nací poseo un cuerpo demasiado débil y enfermizo, y como sabes a mi padre no le gusta que haga esfuerzos innecesarios pequeña. – sonrió con tristeza. - por ello me han confirmado a esta habitación en el olvido. – susurro las últimas palabras con algo de amargura.

-El ama se equivoca, su padres y hermano la aman mucho se preocupan por usted. – trata de consolarla la elfa. Para Liria Hermione, era un rayito de luz que la había sacado de la esclavitud. La pequeña niña con un corazón puro, que siendo una pequeña de 8 años había comprendido que los seres mágicos no debían ser esclavos de los magos y como todo ser viviente con inteligencia, tenían derechos y privilegios al igual que lo magos, aun Liria recordaba aquel día que Hermione le había dado su primera prenda y con ella su ansiada libertad. Pero para ella no era un secreto que su señorita sufría y que el abandono de su familia le dolía y dañaba su corazón. Aunque ella estaba equivocada. La familia nunca la había abandonado y de eso tardaría mucho en darse cuenta. Quizás para entonces ya no quede ningún lazo entre ellos.

-No digas tonterías Liria, mis padres no me aman, siempre han preferido a Draco… Draco el posee todo lo que yo anhelo con el corazón. El tiene amigos, conoce el exterior, ha ido más allá de los muros de esta mansión. Sea maravillado con el mundo mágico, mientras que yo tengo que conformarme con imaginarlos, con ver ilustraciones planas y bacías. – apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras alzaba la voz llena de frustraciones y deseos de ser libre de aquella cama.

-¡Señorita!. – susurro sorprendía la elfa, por la explosión de sentimiento de su ama.

-Ve por la ventana y dime qué vez. –le ordeno con voz fuerte y llena de amargura. – ¿sabes lo que hay allí afuera?. – la elfa la vio algo confundida, sin saber que era lo que precisamente tendría que mirar.

-Hay muchas cosas ama Hermione. – contesto con algo de temor a sus gritos y a esos ojos que se volvían fríos y vacios como lo de su padre y eso era algo que la elfa temía muchísimo.

-Si hay muchas cosas, pero sobre todo hay libertad. En ocasiones deseo ser un ave y volar libre sobre los jardines, las praderas y el bosque… pero eso son sueños. - sonrió con amargura mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. -… meras ilusiones que me lastiman, porque yo solo puedo ser un pajarillo encerrado en una jaula de oro, un pajarillo que la vida y el destino le corto sus alas en el momento que abrió sus ojos…¡Merlín! Ayúdame a sobrevivir… Necesito aire puro, necesito tocar el pasto verde, oler las flores y rosas del jardín de mi madre. Quisiera sentarme bajo la sombra del un sauce… hay tanto que deseo hacer, y no puedo… no puedo salir de esta habitación porque mi cuerpo débil lo impide. Soy tan patética, ni siquiera poseo el porte de un Malfoy y por ello padre y madre se avergüenzan de mí. Por la sangre de Merlín… yo… yo no merezco vivir una vida así.

-¿Que está diciendo señorita?. – pregunto alarmada Liria mientras sostenía la mano de su ama.

-Estoy diciendo que odio mi vida, que odio todo lo que me rodea, todo este lujo, todo… ¿y todo esto para qué?, - Liria se mantuvo en silencio. - contéstame ¿para qué?… si todo esto no vale nada si no lo puedo disfrutar, si no me puedo maravillar con ello. Yo estoy cansada. – termino en un susurro, se sentía un poco mejor por desahogar sus frustraciones y temeros.

Se recostó de sus almohadas que la dejaba en una posición muy cómoda.

-¿Quiere que le arregle las almohadas?. – pregunto la elfa con ojos brillantes y un poco entristecidos por no poder hacer algo para alegrar a su ama. Quizás si ella le llevara un libro nuevo su ama sonreiría un poco y sus ojos se llenarían de alegría.

-Yo solo deseo que me saques de aquí. – susurro mientras miraba por el ventanal.

-Yo lo siento, pero el amo Lucio ordeno que no debía salir de esta habitación. – dijo un poco apenada por no poder cumplir su deseo.

-Mi padre, el responsable de este encierro, el que no se ha dignado a visitarme en días. ¿Qué derecho tiene en exigirme algo?. – se pregunto indignada y dolida.

-El amo ha estado muy ocupado. – lo trato de justificar sin mucho excito,

-Por favor no lo hagas Liria. No justifiques su ausencia, cuando yo sé realmente a que se debe. El al igual que madre no desean ver a una Malfoy en tales condiciones y tan débil. Pero yo juro por todo lo sagrado que tubo Merlín que me levantare de esta cama, seré la más poderosa bruja que alguna vez haiga existido en la dinastía Malfoy, no me dejare vencer por mi cuerpo, no me dejare amedrantar por aquellos que no me valoren, utilizare mi don y sacare todo el provecho de mi mente privilegiada, no habrá bruja ni mango en todos los siglos pasados ni venideros que superen mi magia y mi inteligencia. Seré superior a todo, y todos tendrá que verme y reconocerme como un ser humano y no como un despojo de la vida, mis padres no tendrán que avergonzarse nunca más de mi. Eso lo juro Liria y tú en este momento eres testigo de mi juramento. – sin saber que ese momento sus firmes palabras se convertiría en la fuerza para seguir por un camino lleno de piedras y escombros que no le darán paso fácilmente. Primero tendría que caer muchas beses y sus rodillas, codos, manos y pies sangrarían hasta llegar a su objetivo. Sus ambiciones serian todo y a la vez nada cuando el momento de cumplirse llegara.

-Señorita.- la elfa asintió ante sus palabras. Ella sería su textico en aquel juramente y tambien lo seria durante todo el camino para cumplir aquel deseo que ardía como el sol en su corazón.

-Ahora llévame al jardín. A orillas del bosque. – pidió mientras alcanzaba una carpeta de cuero de dragón negra con detalles en oro.

-Pero Liria no puedo desobedecer el amo Lucios. – argumento la elfa al no sucumbir ante los deseos de su señorita.

-Pero tú me perteneces Liria, yo soy tu ama y tu deber es obedecer cada uno de mis mandatos. Ahora llévame lejos de este escándalo y esas risas de llenas. – pidió y aunque aquellas duras palabras sonaron como una digna Malfoy, en el fondo Hermione sabía que ella no tenía derecho a ordenarle de aquella forma a Liria, pero esa era un parte de su trato. Era cierto que Liria era libre y que ella la había liberado, pero tambien era cierto que ella le pagaba por sus servicios y aunque la forma de ordenarle que la obedeciera no fue la más apropiada, ella sabía que liria no se había ofendido con aquellas palabras, de hecho era todo lo contraria, liria se sentía feliz que Hermione la reclamara como de su propiedad.

-Si la ama Hermione manda a Liria, Liria obedece. – liria izo un reverencia no muy exagerada y con un simple plick, abandono llevándose consigo a Hermione.

…

En un amplio despacho una aristocrática mujer de rubia cabellera y túnica envidiable y una belleza que era confundida fácilmente con la de una veela, sentando como una reina en su trono estaba Narcisa Malfoy esperando a su marido que en ese momento arribaba a la mansión después de una semana de ausencia.

Unas llamas verdes estallaron en la chimenea dándole paso a un hombre alto y de porte orgullosos, con pasos seguros camino asía donde su esposa que se mantenía en su misma posición expectante e inmóvil. Lucios se paro frente a su esposa, su cabello rubio estaba peinado ordenadamente asía atrás cayendo como velo hasta mas debajo de sus hombros cuadrados. Su bastón estaba siendo sostenido con firmeza con su mano izquierda.

-Bienvenido a casa lucio. – logro decir Narcisa poniéndose de pie algo temblorosa, dándole un beso en los labios de su marido que solo respondió aquel rose, para luego caminar asía su escritorio.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿La has visto?, ¿te lo ha dado?. – Narcisa parecía algo desesperada por recibir alguna respuesta de su esposo.

-Con calma querida. – Suspiro cansado por el lago viaje en busca de aquella ermitaña mujer.- si la he encontrado y me ha dado una solución más no una cura. – lucio miro a su esposa como las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

Narcisa se abrazo así misma temblando. Se sentía dolida, frustrada, sin esperanza, su pequeña hija seguiría sufriendo aquella extraña enfermedad.

-Entonces de nada ha balido tantos años en busca de aquella mujer. – nadie podía conocer el verdadero nombre de aquella ermitaña porque simplemente ella solo ignoraba aquellos que lo preguntaban, y por ello solo se le conocía con el nombre de ermitaña oscura. La ermitaña que le había dado esperanzas y que ahora se las rebataba. – ¿entonces qué aremos lucios?

-Ella me ha pedido verla, y e accedido…

-¿Hay algo mas no es cierto?.

-Si ella quiere educarla.

-¿Pero porque?, ella no puede salir de la mansión, es muy débil y frágil, podría enfermar a un mas. Y entonces no podría… ella no podría. – un sollozo se apodero de su garganta y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-Tranquila, recuerda que ella es una mujer muy sabia, conoce más que nosotros de magia y pociones. – para el algo muy duro, tambien pero en ese momento el solo pensaba en las posibilidades que tenia a la mano y no pensaba desperdiciar alguna posibilidad de salvación o de curación.

-Pero no comprendo porque quiere que sacarla de la mansión.

-Quiere que Hermione sea su pupila, quiere enseñarle, al parecer está en sus últimos años y quiere dejar un legado. Comprende Narcisa, nuestra hija heredara la sabiduría de la anciana.

- ¿Y si esa mujer está enferma?, entonces podría contagiar a mi pequeña. Por favor lucios ella está más segura aquí. – Narcisa se levanto de la silla con pasos temblorosos y puso sus manos sobre el escritorio de roble pulido.

-Narcisa seamos sinceros, sé que no has pisado su habitación en días, que no dejas que Draco se le acerque mucho. ¿Dime cual será la diferencia que ella esté lejos y que la anciana pueda estudiar su caso más a fondo?... quizás la ermitaña encuentre la cura que con tanto desespero hemos estado buscando durante años.

-Tú conoces los motivos por los cuales no voy con frecuencias a su habitación. Y tambien sabes que aunque no este físicamente a su lado velo sus sueños y me preocupo por ella como una madre devota a sus hijos. Y que aunque no la vea se que está allí protegida y bajo mi protección. – dijo algo dolida por las palabras de su esposo.

- ¿Y lo de Draco?. – lucio levanto una ceja, el conocía el amor de su esposa por su hija, pero el problema era que no se lo demostraba, y eso le dolía a su pequeña, el concia del dolor de estar solo encerrado en una habitación sin amigos y sin nadie con quien hablar que no fuera un elfo domestico. Lo mismo habían hecho con él, y lo mismo estaba el haciendo con su hija y se odiaba por ello.

-Draco es un niño con muchas energía, en ocasiones temo que agite mucho a Hermione o que la contagié del algún extraño virus al que él sea inmune. – argumento Narcisa con firmeza.

-Draco es un niño sano, casi nunca enferma. El no es igual de delicado que Hermione. Aunque su cuerpo sea frágil su inteligencia es fascínate, temeraria e inigualable para un niño de su edad. Si tan salo contara con la fuerza física y la resistencia a las enfermedades seria alguien de temer en el futuro. – la verdad era que Lucios no estaba errado en sus pensamientos.

Narcisa callo por unos minutos, ella pensaba igual que su esposo, su pequeña era una niña muy inteligente, quizás mas inteligente que un niño de su edad, cuando hablaba con ella quedaba sorprendida con la madures con aceptaba las cosas o ponían sus quejas o desacuerdos. Ella era una niña con una madurez que en ocasiones la asía sentir una ignorante y poca culta.

-¿Porque hay tanto escándalo Narcisa?. – pregunto después de unos minutos lucios después de oír en varias ocasiones los gritos de algunos niños.

-A se me olvidaba querido, Draco ha recibido la carta de Hogwarts hace ya una semana y mismo día que te marchaste, y mañana partirá a la estación nueve tres cuarto.

-Comprendo. ¿Y como se lo ha tomado Hermione?. – quiso saber. Él sabía que su pequeña anhelaba ir a la escuela de magia y hechicería mas privilegiada de toda Gran Bretaña, Hogwarts.

-Ella no lo sabe aun, sabes que su sueño es asistir a la escuela de magia y hechicería, pero sabemos que en sus condiciones actuales es imposible. Por ello le pedí a Draco que callara. –susurro Narcisa suspirando y tratando de limpiar su rostro de todo rastro de lagrimas.

-¿Pero crees que con este escándalo no se entere?. – pregunto con ironía. Algo molesto por aquel escándalo, que de seguro estaba atormentando a su pequeña.

-La única forma de saberlo es yendo a su habitación. –sugirió Narcisa.

….

En los jardines principales cerca del bosque que estaba al lado norte de la mansión, Draco jugaba y se divertía con sus amigos.

Era un día maravilloso, soleado después de varios días nublados y lluviosos.

Todos vivían y reían, criticaban a los más desafortunados o las estupideces cometidas por cualquiera de ellos. Claro a excepción de Draco, al cual mantenían en un pedestal.

Bajo un frondoso sauce con su troncó algo retorcida y sus ramas muy dispersas dejando colar algunos rayos cálidos de sol, se encontraba sentada Hermione con un su libreta de cuero de dragón de un color negro con acabados de oro sobre sus piernas.

De la carpeta extrajo un lienzo de un blanco inmaculado. Lo coloco sobre la carpeta para afincar.

Cerca de ella gracias a la magia de su elfa, aparecieron muchos colores y carboncillos para comenzar a trazar las líneas que se convertirían en un hermoso dibujo u obra de arte.

Cerca de aquel árbol, un niño paseaba sumergido en un libro de aventura, héroes, caballeros, dragones y magia. Sus pies lo llevaban lejos de aquel caos que se había convertido la fiesta de Draco Malfoy. Hasta aquella niña que se convertiría en la princesa de aquel mundo que creaba su imaginación.

Allí frente a él estaba una pequeña trazando líneas en su lienzo. Nott se quedo paralizado, embelesado, su corazón comenzó una loca carrera y su cuerpo se estremeció. Con algo de torpeza se acerco lentamente asía la pequeña.

Hermione sumergida en aquel jardín, tratando de captar toda belleza, de las flores, mariposas y hadas, que mostraban sus mejores vestidos en aquel día, tratando de estar los mas quietas posibles para la niña, que ignoraron aquel pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello negro que se acercaba como un cazador acorralando su presa, o como un marino atraído por la voz melódica de una sirena.

Y sin poder evitarlo abrió su boca sacando a la pequeña de aquel cuadro que deseaba pintar con tanto anhelo.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto el pequeño moreno, atrayendo la atención inmediata de Hermione y a su elfa que apareció en ese instante con mirada amenazadora, como si él fuera una amenaza.

-¿La pregunta es quién es usted?. – Hermione recupero pronto la compostura mostrando la frialdad característica de su familia y ese porte amenazador que tanto usaba su padre para intimidarla.

-Perdone, que la interrumpa en su labor mi bella dama. – el niño izo una reverencia igual a la de un caballero de cuentos de hadas. – mi nombre es Teorode Nott, amigo de Draco Malfoy y invitado de la fiesta.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Nott, ahora si es tan amable de decirme que hace tan alejado de dicho festejo, y que lo ha empujado a interrumpir mi labor. – pidió con educación Hermione algo emocionada, era el primer niño con quien hablaba aparte de su hermano.

Nott, estaba alucinando, la voz de la niña para él era como campañillas de viento, sus labios se movían con suavidad y sus cabellos dorados eran movidos por la suave brisa, sus ojos dorados destellaban con luz propia y los pétalos danzante del jardín lograron hacer el cuadro perfecto de amor.

-Es un cuadro perfecto, -susurro al ver todos los elementos en aquel momento, incluso podía oír los pájaros cantando a su alrededor.

-¿Que ha dicho?. – pregunto Hermione un poco confundida por aquel comentario.

-He dicho que es un cuadro perfecto el que está realizando señorita… disculpe cual es su nombre. – se vio obligado a preguntar, quería oír su nombre para converse que no estaba alucinando con aquel ángel frente a él.

-Oh, perdone mis modales, mi nombre es Hermione… solo Hermione. – sonrió amablemente asiendo una breve inclinación con su cabeza.

-Bueno señorita solo Hermione, estoy un poco sorprendió por su talento, y temo que la estoy distrayendo y sus modelos no se encuentran muy contestas. – dijo refiriéndose a las hadas que se mostraban un poco indignadas.

-No se preocupe, señor Nott, si guasta puede sentarse a mi lado. – le ofreció con su mano un lado bajo el sauce.

-¿No le molesta?. – pregunto por cortesía, mostrándose algo tímido.

-Al contrario me alegra poder hablar con alguien de mi edad que no sea mi hermano. –Hermione volvió a sonreír, mirando como el pequeño se volvía sonrojar.

-¿El ama está segura?. –pregunto la elfa algo recelosa, mirando a Nott ya sentado al lado de Hermione serrando el libro que traía en la mano con algo de delicadeza.

-Si liria, tranquila. – Hermione vio la inteligencia en aquellos ojos verdes y la madures que mostraba aquel niño que estaba segura escondía muchos secretos a su corta edad. Pero lo que le dio la confianza para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado fue aquel libro que traía en sus manos, el modo de sostenerlo, el modo de cerrarlo y el modo con que lo había visto. No había duda que Nott era un amante de la lectura y eso era algo que ella no podía ignorar.

-¿Tienes tu propio elfo?. –pregunto con algo de recelo y a la vez fascinado.

-Sí, ¿acaso usted no posee uno?. – pregunto algo dudoso, ella no sabía a qué edad se le daba un elfo domestico a un niño para que este se hiciera cargo de sus necesidades.

-Aun no, mis padres me han dicho que tener un elfo es de gran responsabilidad y sobre todo debo poseer madurez. – resoplo algo molesto arregostándose del tronco del sauce, mirando el paisaje armonioso que Hermione trataba de plasmar en aquel lienzo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con sus padres. – opino Hermione cambiando de color y seguir con su labor.

-¿Y desde cuando usted posee un elfo?. – quiso saber algo intrigado, no todo los días podía se podía ver a un niño con su propio elfo, el ministerio no lo permitía. Pero había que reconocer que existían las acepciones y allí frente a él, estaban una de ellas. Quienes serian los padres de aquella niña para que se permitiera tal privilegio que a él, incluso hasta hace días atrás se le había negado a mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-Mi padre me dio a Liria desde los 5 años. – dijo sin suavemente Hermione, sin ver la reacción de sorpresa que se adueñaba del rostro de Nott ante lo revelado.

-Vaya, y supongo que no has hecho ninguna travesura usando su magia. – quiso saber algo interesado, pero en el mismo momento que izo el comentario se arrepintió al ver como Hermione dejaba de trazar líneas con el color en turno para mirarlo a los ojos con un deje de indignación.

-Liria es mi amiga, jamás le pediría que hiciera tal cosa. Seria inmaduro de mi parte. – hablo con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos como su madre tendía hacerlo cuando hacia algo inapropiado.

-Si tiene razón, para ser alguien de mi edad, ¿por qué debes tener 11 años verdad?...

-Así es.- contesto la pregunta para volver a su trabajo que se estaba atrasando mas de la cuenta.

-Como decía, para ser alguien de mi edad, eres muy madura y estoy seguro que debe de ser tambien muy inteligente. -

-No se equivoca señor Nott. – confirmo con un tono de arrogancia que le izo recodar al pequeño moreno a Draco.

-Y tambien una persona muy hermosa. –Hermione dejo de trazar líneas, y levanto su rostro algo sonrojado para ver al joven a los ojos.

Nott tambien estaba sonrojado, ante su comentario algo imprudente pero halagador de eso estaba seguro.

-Muchas gracias, usted tambien es un niño muy simpático. – Hermione bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada, nunca nadie le había hecho tal comentario que no fuera un miembro de su adinerada familia.

-Solo eso. – quiso seguir avergonzándola sonriendo ampliamente.

-Por favor no presione. – Hermione desvió la vista mientras sus manos temblaban el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

…

Lejos de allí una niña de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules profundo veía aquel que seguía sonriendo con aquella extraña que no conocía, pero que por su vestido de telas y encajes tan finas o quizás más finas que las que ella usaba en ese momento podría decir o mejor dicho asegurar que pertenecía a su misma clase social. Pero la pregunta era ¿a cuál de las familias pertenecía?. Ella conocía a todos los hijos de las familias más importante, aunque no lo podía asegurar, pero si ella estaba en la mansión Malfoy eso afirmaba que había encontrado un rival en cuanto belleza y delicadeza.

Un poco molesta, se dio la vuelta y regreso con pasos apresurados asía la fiesta. El único que podía decirle quien era aquella niña era su mejor amigo Draco.

Draco se encontraba en sentado en uno de los muebles blancos que adornaban el jardín. Detrás de el estaban como siempre dos regordetes niños con expresión de idiotas.

Draco alardeaba de sus a sañas y todos los hechizos de alto nivel que podía hacer para su edad.

Cuando una agitada niña entro en su círculo serrado de amistades.

-¿Que ha ocurrido Pansy?. – pregunto con el seño fruncido manteniendo su sonrisa torcida y escondiendo la curiosidad que sentía en ese momento por saber que era lo que traía a Pansy Pankinso de esa forma.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber Draco. – su tono salió algo ronco debido a la agitación que sentía en ese momento.

-Sí y que es lo que te causa curiosidad para tenerte en ese estado. – la miro de arriba abajo, tenía el cabello un poco desordenado y un poco de sudor alrededor de su cuerpo. Su vestido se mostraba un poco arrugado y unas cuantas manchas de lodo, lo que indicaba que había estado muy cerca del jardín de su madre, que todos los días a esas horas era regado por los elfos.

-Bueno ase unos minutos estaba caminando alrededor del jardín de mi madrina y vi a Nott hablando con una niña. – hablo rápidamente Pansy sin detenerse a tomar aire.

-¿Y eso que tiene de extraño?. – pregunto algo mal humorado Draco, si era para eso que lo había interrumpido le aria una de sus pesadas bromas para que no le quedaran ganas de volverlo hacer.

-Lo extraño era la niña. – ante la afirmación de Pansy. Draco le prestó un poco mas de atención, desde que se había levantado en la mañana tenía un extraño presentimiento, y una angustia plantada en su corazón. Y él conocía el verdadero origen de aquel sentimiento. Hermione estaba triste, dolida.

-Y porque, mi madre invito a muchos niños. – trato de despejar su mente, un nuevo sentimiento más angustioso se apoderaba de su corazón, era una calidez que no sentía hacia ya mucho tiempo. Y esa emoción tambien prevenía de su hermanita.

-Sí pero esta niña nunca le había visto. –afirmo muy segura de sí mismo, lo cual planto un miedo inmenso en el Draco, porque aquella niña no podría ser ella. Era imposible.

-Así ¿y cómo es?. Quizás la puedo conocer. – pregunto escondiendo su ansiada detrás de aquella mueca a la cual él denominaba sonrisa.

-Ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un sauce cerca del bosque oscuro, creo que estaba dibujando el jardín de tu madre, llevaba un vestido muy elegante, su cabello recogido con una cinta dora y…

-Te pregunte como era, no lo que estaba haciendo y como estaba vestida, creo que eso irrelevante en este momento. – corto el rollo, el solo quería saber cómo era físicamente.

-Bueno, ella es muy pálida, sus mejillas por lo que pude apreciar no poseían ningún color, sus ojos no los pude distinguir, pero creo que son almendrados o dorados, su cabello es de un castaño dorado que resplandece como los rayos del sol y a su lado había un elfo que ahora que lo recuerdo estaba muy bien vestida. –sin saber Pansy había confirmado las sospechas de Draco, pero este estaba aun un poco renuente a creer que ella había abandonado la habitación nuevamente. La última vez que lo había hecho había tenido una fuerte recaída de la cual el había sido culpable y culpado pos sus padres, restringiéndole las visitas a la habitación de su gemela.

-La niña tenía el cabello rizado no es así, y su aspecto es algo enfermizo. – pregunto nuevamente deseando que Pansy le confirmara lo contrario.

-Bueno no sé si era enfermizo, porque ella parecía muy alegre hablando con Nott. Y bien ¿quién es la niña?. – pregunto de nuevo con curiosidad, estaba segura que Draco ya sabía de quien se traba por las diferentes muecas que había hecho mienta la describía.

-¿En donde la viste Pansy?. – pregunto amenazadoramente, poniendo sus ojos fríos, al enterarse de aquello ultimo.

-Ya te lo dije, bajo la sombra de un sauce cerca del bosque oscuro y del jardín de mi madrina. – Pansy repitió lo mismo que había dicho desde un principio algo temerosa de aquellos ojos gélidos que la miraban.

Y nada más que agregar Draco comenzó a caminar con un semblante oscuro asía aquella parte del jardín en donde Hermione le tendría que darle muchas explicaciones

…

-¿Puedes leer en voz alta mientras dibujo?. – pregunto Hermione mirando su acompañante que se había quedo callado mientras la veía pintar perdido en su delicadeza y belleza.

-¿No te molesta?. – una pregunta tonta, lo supo al ver la sonrisa de ella.

-No me tranquiliza oír una buena historia, y estoy segura que esa ha de serlo. – le señalo el libro que reposaba sobre una de sus piernas esperando ser leído nuevamente.

-¡Y lo es! de eso no tengo ninguna duda.- sonrió al recodar lo emocionante que había sido la historia que ya llegaba a su final lamentablemente.

-Bien espero oírte con ansias. – Hermione volvió a sonreírle y vio de nuevo el jardín de su madre detallando cada detalle para concluir su dibujo.

-Bien. La historia se trata de las aventuras de un hechicero en busca de la flor de la eternidad. – le dio una breve introducción de la historia para que no estuviera muy perdida.

-Suena muy interesante- susurro, aunque ella estaba mas familiarizada con otro tipo de lectura, pero nunca estaba de mas oír una de aquellas historias que muchas beses tenían algo de verdad oculta entre sus relatos y descubrimientos.

- Y lo es…- afirmo alegre, suspiro y se preparo para comenzar con el relato. - "el silencio reinaba, y mi varita iluminaba el oscuro desierto, en busca de aquel jardín ancestral que cada luna llena invitaba a los perdidos a sumergirse en su valles de espinas envenenadas. Después de años de búsqueda, al fin me acercaba a mi destino, la lucha constante con dráganos, centauros, hipogrifos y muchas gárgolas custodiadoras de aquel mapa milenario al fin vería el fruto de sus sacrificios, pero la ultimaba batalla contra las arpías en el bosque del silencio habían dejado muchos traumas en mi cuerpo, que empezaba a mostrar signo de vejes. Todo estaba por terminal, podría regresar a mi hogar después de obtener aquella flor. Tras unos minutos de caminar a siegas por fin la pude ver, el lo alto de una montaña estaba aquella flor azul floreciendo como cada noche ofreciendo su belleza y dones a los mortales y todo aquel que se aventurara a tomar aquel camino a si la inmortalidad.

La luna sobre aquella flor irradiaba mas luz. Suspire y me llene de valor había llegado el momento de ir por mi destino. Costaría aquella flor y bebería de ella. Esa noche no se marchitaría porque yo la alcanzaría ante que mi cuerpo sucumbiera ante el dolor.

Cuando di mis primeros pasos, un crujido cercano atrajo mi atención, era el sonido de un aleteo seguido de unas pisadas.

Sentí como mi corazón se alero y mi sudor comenzó aparecer sobre mi frente. Con firmeza sostuve mi varita preparado para a tacar cualquier criatura.

Un agila apareció frente a mi seguido de una hermosa mujer.

Al principio la confundí con una vampiresa, luego con una veela y por ultimo me di cuenta que era humana. Ella me sonrió y me señalo asía la flor que me otorgaría la inmortalidad y su voz nunca se me olvidaría, la suavidad con que pronunciaba cada palabra, era como la seda cayendo como cascada sobre el cuerpo de una doncella entregada. Ella dijo -lo miras con tus ojos y lo que tu corazón desea, no te serán otorgado- un mal de duda me invadió, no entendía bien sus palabras, yo era un sobreviviente, me había enfrentando a la muerte en cientos de ocasiones, ¿por qué le debía temer aquellas espinas?. Pero mis interrogantes no terminaron de formularse cuando ella me dio la repuesta que buzaba mi cabeza con tanto apuro. -la flor que crece en la cima de la montaña es hermosa y con grandes poderes, poderes que no te serán otorgados esta noche, porque como cada noche ella esta destinada a esperar a su legitimo dueño, aquel dueño que habré su ojos en medio del dolor y veneno le será su antídoto para su dolencias, aquel ser lleno de poder y valor, lleno de piedad y sin ambición, aquel ser que…"

-Lamento interrumpir. – el frio susurro de una serpiente lista para atacar a sus presas salió de los labios de un niño rubio que se acercaba con pasos lentos.

-¿Draco a que debemos tu presencia?. – pregunto Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos continuando con su labor, lo que izo enfurecer mas al primogénito de los malfoy´s

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí Hermione?. –se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de su hermana, se veía tan hermosa en aquella posición entregada a su dibujo, parecía casi irreal.

-Eso es algo que no de su incumbencia, ahora por favor retírese interrumpe el relato del joven Nott. – Hermione siguió ignorando a su megiso con descaro, no quería verlo ni oír su voz, conocía al motivo de aquella celebración, el tambien se marcharía. Y sobre todo podría ir aquel lugar lleno de maravilla y tantas historias "Hogwarts" él le volvía a rebatar sus sueños.

-¿Cómo te atreves?. – Draco se acerco amenazadoramente. Y Nott se puso de pie. Algo contrariado por la familiaridad con que se trataban Hermione y Draco y sobre todo la frialdad que mostraba ella en ese momento, cuando con el había mostrado una calidez confortante. Pero lo que estaba seguro era que el la defendería si Draco se ponía violento.

-Márchate Draco. – esta vez Hermione levanto los ojos de su lienzo para ver los ojos fríos de su hermano similar a los de ella pero en diferentes tonos.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves!, Draco es el hijo de dueño de esta propiedad. – hablo indignada Pansy ante la osadía de aquella niña, a la cual le había declarado la guerra en el preciso instante en el que la vio.

-¿Quién es usted?. – pregunto Hermione mirando a los ojos de Pansy que por un momento se sintió inferior, aunque Hermione estuviera sentada aun sobre las raíces del sauce.

-Pansy Pankinson. – contesto con arrogancia y el orgullo al pronunciar su nombre, ella pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas del mundo mágico y con influencias en todo mundo mágico.

-Bien señorita Pankinson perdone si soy grosera, pero me podría hacer el favor de abandonar esta parte del jardín, su presencia me incomoda. – sonrió al terminar de pronunciar las palabras dedicándole una mirada maliciosa que asía temblar al mismo Draco cuando esta iba dirigida asía el.

-Draco como permites que me trate de esa forma, mi madrina se enojara mucho al enterarse la forma en la que me ha tratado esta señorita. – las últimas palabras las escupió mirándole como si Hermione fuera insignificante.

-Liria, por favor muéstrale el camino a la joven de regreso con los demás invitados por favor. – Hermione ignoro el parloteo de la morena y dio su orden.

-Si mi ama. –liria izo una cortes reverencia y se dirigió asía Pansy que se había ganado su desprecio.

-Ella no va a ninguna parte Hermione. – intervino Draco, no permitiría que su amiga fuera tratada de esa forma por su hermana.

-Tu actitud me está molestando. – le advirtió Hermione poniéndose cada vez mas furiosa y conteniendo su ira que amenazaba con salirse de control.

-Lo volveré a preguntar Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?, - Draco tambien estaba molesto por la irracionalidad de su hermana y ella que se creía la persona más sensata e inteligente que él, su madre y en algunas beses más que su padre, se estaba portándose de una manera caprichosa.

-No tengo por qué contestar tu pregunta. Ahora márchate Draco, en estos momentos no deseo hablar contigo. –Hermione retomo su labor con el lienzo, las hadas ya se habían marchado ante la presencia de tantos niños temerosas de que la magia de alguno de ellos se saliera de control y las dañara. Después de toda la magia involuntaria era una magia muy peligrosa ya que nunca se preveía que pasaría.

-¿Liria que significa esto?... cuando padre se entere no habrá nadie que te salvé de su castigo. – miro a la elfa con odio. Tratando de descargar su enojo con aquella impertinente elfa.

-El no tiene por que castigar a mi elfa. – hablo con voz tranquila Hermione mirando de nuevo las rosas que pintaba en ese momento.

-Es hora que regreses a tu…

-Creo que no has entendido Draco, no pienso irme. –lo corto Hermione con voz amenazadora. Nott, Pansy y Blaise estaban callados ante la discusión tan serrada de aquellos obstinados chicos que no pretendían dar su brazo a torcer.

-Te irás en este momento, no es bueno para tu salud estar en un lugar como este. – Draco suavizo la voz tratando de tranquilizarse el y tranquilizarla a ella, un poco temeroso de aquella agitada respiración por la cual estaba pasando su hermana.

-Eso lo decido yo, no tu. – siguió con su testarudez sintiéndose cada vez mas cansada.

-Liria te ordeno que la lleves a su…

-Lo siento amo Draco, pero liria no obedece la ordenes de usted. Liria solo óvese al ama Hermione. –lo corto con descaro desmedido el elfo ante la furia de Draco que la pateo sin contemplación alguna asiendo que la pequeña elfo soltara un alarido de dolor.

-Tu maldito elfo. – Draco se dispuso a patear de nuevo la elfa.

-¡Basta Draco!. –grito Hermione. - eres un salvarte, como te atreves a dañarla, padre se enterara de esto. – amenazo sintiendo ira en contra su hermano y él lo sintió fuertemente en cu corazón como un peso que se mantenía en su estomago.

-¡Dobby!. – llamo a su elfo domestico dispuesto a cortar con aquel royo de una vez por todas. Si Hermione no lo quería obedecer a él, le obedecería a su madre.

-Si amo. – el elfo apareció frente al rubio asiendo una reverencia exagerada a su joven amo.

-Ve por madre en este mismo instante. – ordeno sin dudarlo por un segundo, para el Hermione se veía cada vez peor, su respiración era irregular y la palidez de su mejillas era más palpable.

-Dobby va en este momento amo. – y con un plock Dobby se fue en busca de la madre de su señorito.

-Si piensas que voy a sentir temor por ello estas muy equivocado Draco. –Hermione sonrió con arrogancia y miro su lienzo ya casi terminado su dibujo.

-Es mejor que te marches Nott. – Draco no soportaba ver como Nott miraba a su hermana, esa mirada lo ponía enfermo, nadie tenía derecho de verla de aquella forma, nadie tenía derecho de hablarle y sonreírle, solo él era merecedor de cada uno de sus gestos. El y nadie mas.

-Si ella no se marcho el tampoco tiene el derecho de hacerlo al menos que ese sea su deseo. –Hablo Hermione desafiando a Draco nuevamente frente a sus amigos que solo los miraba como en un partido de tenis.

-Hermione creo que es mejor que me retire. –intervino Nott, no quería tener problema con Draco y menos que Hermione se viera en una nueva discusión con el rubio por su causa. A demás había una atmosfera extraña alrededor de ellos dos algo intrigante y que le daría mucho que pensar por mucho tiempo.

-No, no tiene que hacerlo esta propiedad…

-¿Como la llamaste?. – pregunto en un susurro amenazador Draco, antes que Hermione terminara de habar.

-Hermione ¿hay algún problema en ello?. –pregunto desafiante, y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de paciencia de Draco que apretó los puños con fuerza, eso era algo que él no toleraría, esa confianza entro ellos dos.

-Sí, sí que lo hay. – se acerco con pasos amenazadores asía el moreno que se mantuvo de pie sin mostrar temor alguno. Aunque en realidad estaba muy nervioso. Pero como la magia de Merlín es grande dos personas siguiendo un elfo se acercaban rápidamente.

-¿Hermione que haces en este lugar?. – la voz casi estérica de Narcisa se izo oír entre los niños que rápidamente giraron asía ella.

-Madrina. – Pansy inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto. - Esta joven impertinente a me ha ofendido.-izo un puchero con sus labios, mientras señalaba a una tranquila Hermione ante la acusación de Pansy.

-Ahora no Pansy. – Narcisa paso por un lado de la sorprendida morena hasta quedar parada frente a Hermione, que estaba mas pálida de lo normar y un poco agitada. Pero no a causa de la presencia de su madre. Y eso era algo de lo cual Narcisa estaba segura.

-Pero... – Pansy trato de protestar, pero cayó al ver los ojos de su madrina.

-He dicho que ahora no. – dijo rotundamente sin derecho a replicas por parte de la joven, en ese momento la prioridad de Narcisa era su hija, se había asustado cuando no la había encontrado en su habitación, había temido lo peor, creyó perder la cordura en esos minutos de angustia.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar Hermione?. – volvió a preguntar un poco más tranquila pero solo un poco. La preocupación se podía ver en sus ojos como si gritara la angustia que se había adueñado de su corazón.

-Yo solo quería tomar algo de aire fresco y pintar algo. – hablo tranquilamente Hermione ignorando la angustia de su madre, suspirando con algo de dificulta, el aire cada vez se le era más escaso, se sentía terriblemente cansada.

-¡Flama!. – llamo Lucio a su elfo dándose a notar, después de estar callado mirando a su frágil hija sentada al pie de aquel sauce, haciendo contacto con la naturaleza.

-Si amo. – el viejo elfo izo una reverencia realmente exagerada pegando casi su puntiaguda nadires del pasto recién cortado.

-Trae el velo de inmediato. –ordeno al elfo percatándose de la agitación de Hermione. -Sabes que está prohibido que salgas de tu habitación ¿en que pensabas Hermione?, -pregunto mostrando su enojo, que parecía no perturbar a su hija, ella no le temía estaba seguro, sabía que él no le aria nada más que encerarla en su habitación.

-Solo quería pintar. – hablo igual de tranquila, sin importarle el ambiente tenso que los rodeaba a todos, escribió su nombre en la esquina inferior del lado izquierdo del lienzo. Y suspiro mirando su obra.

Mientras tanto Pansy, Blaise y Teodore, no se atrevían ni a moverse, aquella discusión para ellos no tenía mucho sentido, porque en realidad no conocían la identidad de aquella joven y el vínculo que la unía a los Malfoy, y sobre todo su parecido a dicha familia. Lo único diferente a ellos era sus ojos y cabello. En el resto era igual a ellos, la forma de moverse, la elegancia y educación de la que hacía gala al hablar, aquella frialdad que expresaban sus ojos cuando se enojaba o algo le molestaba. Realmente los pequeños estaban muy confundidos.

-Creí que eras más sensata y madura. ¿Acaso no te das en cuenta todo lo que arriesgas con tu imprudencia?, - aquella tranquilidad le crispaba los nervios a Lucio, y eso era porque era la misma tranquilidad con la que él hablaba ocultando toda muestra de sentimiento. Si ella digna hija suya.

-¿Y eso que importa?. ¿A ustedes que les importa si enfermo aun mas?, ustedes ni siquiera me ven, que importa si me muero de una vez por todas. – dijo con un tono de ultratumba. Sin ser concierte izo que un frio corriera por la columna de todos los presentes, esa forma de hablar no era la forma que una niña de su edad lo aria. Ella no le temía a la muerte todo lo contrario la seducía para que tomara su vida. ¿Quién en realidad era su hija? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Lucio.

-Me estas decepcionando. – fue lo único que pudo decir el patriarca de la familia saliendo de su momentáneo shock.

-Y cuando no lo he hecho… -Hermione lo miro a los ojos con deje de amargura. - ¡yo soy Hermione la hija de la que se avergüenza!, ¡la hija que mantienen oculta!, ¡la hija que tienen en una aula!. ¿Qué les importa si enfermo más?, de todas formas ustedes no están a mi lado cuando ocurre y sinceramente dudo que esta vez se dieran cuenta. – los golpeo en donde más le dolía y ella lo sabía y se sentía bien por ello, porque así ellos sentirían un poco del dolor que ella sentía todos los días cuando esperaba que ellos atravesaran la puerta de su habitación esperanzada de una muestra de cariño y ellos no aparecían, la decepción que sentía cada noche a no escuchan un buenas noches como el que sabía que le daban a Draco cada noche, ellos la lastimaban, le hacían sentir mucho dolor.

-Tranquilízate, estas cosas no son para hablarlas en lugares tan inapropiados. – Lucio apretó los puños y Narcisa callo un sollozo al oír las quejas de su hija, mientras que Draco callaba el grito de dolor que lo ahogaba en ese momento, ese torrente de sentimiento que emanaba Hermione lo estaba torturando y el sabia que ella era consciente de ello.

-Ningún lugar es apropiado cuando se trata de mí y de lo que quiero. ¿Acaso creen que soy tan ingenua?, ¿que no me doy cuenta de las cosas?, no podre salir de mi habitación pero estoy enterada hasta el más leve movimiento que ocurre dentro de esa jaula. – la tos se apodero de Hermione, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo cayeron libremente por su mejillas. Se enojo consigo mismo por parecer tan débil, delante de todos ellos.

-Tranquilízate de una vez por todas. – le ordeno Lucio frustrado, acercándose a su hija que trato de alejarse de el, y ese rechazo le dolió mas de lo que pudo expresar el patriarca de la familia, lo que mas temía estaba ocurriendo, su hija lo comenzaba a odiar como el había odiado a su padre.

-Señorita por favor tranquilícese le hace mal. – le pido con voz chillona Liria muy preocupada por su ama.

-Me duele mucho. – se sostuvo el pecho en busca de aire. Lucio no perdió tiempo y la tomo entre sus brazos al tiempo que Hermione se agarraba con fuerza el en busca de protección, retorciéndose de dolor, y Draco caía de rodilla agarrándose el pecho respirando con dificulta, su vincula se hacía cada vez más fuerte y la enfermedad de Hermione lo estaba alcanzando.

-¿Que duele Hermione?. – pregunto Narcisa tomando la mano de su hija con ojos cristalinos.

-El pecho madre. – susurro Hermione quedando inconsciente al mismo tiempo que Draco caía inconsciente sobre el pasto verde ocasionando que Pansy gritara asustada.

Continuara…

**Nota:**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno chicos, soy nueva escribiendo historias de Harry Potter, y más un dramione. Pero espero dar mi mejor esfuerzo para el entretenimiento de cada uno de ustedes que le ha gustado el primer cap. Y sobre todo discúlpenme si tengo muchos errores ortográficos.**

**Acepto recomendaciones y críticas constructivas. Y por favor no se les olvide dejar un review y contestare a sus dudas con respecto a la historia. **

**Bueno besos… Yuuki Kuchiki **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El frio sudor corría por su cuerpo caliente que se estremecía con cada inhalación y exasalacion de aire. Sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro mientras muecas de dolor se formaban en su rostro un poco rojo a causa de la infernar fiebre que dominaba su cuerpo con ferocidad.

Su mano derecha tomaba con fuerza la suave bata que cubría su delicado cuerpo a la altura de su corazón.

El aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones asiendo que la pequeña tomara la mayor cantidad con grandes bocadas de aire.

Un paño húmedo fue posado nuevamente en la frente de la castaña por su madre, tratando de bajar inútilmente la fiebre.

-¡Maldición!. –Lucio seguía buscando entre un amplio armario lleno con cientos de pociones, algo que aliviara el dolor de su pequeña, ya había probado con barias y nada aliviaba su agonía.

Aquel ataque no era la primera vez que ocurría, esa era como su decima vez o quizás la decimoquinta, la verdad era que nadie llevaba la cuenta. Pero de algo estaban seguro esta vez era más feroz.

Los cabellos de Lucio caían sobre su rostro frustrado, la impotencia se reflejaba en su rostro. Sin poder contenerse más la furia y desesperación se apoderaron de el con mas fuerzas, con sus manos comenzó a tumbar todas aquellas pociones contra el mármol pulido de aquella habitación. Los cientos de frasquito cayeron al suelo con un tintinear sonido, pero ninguno se quebró ante aquel alto de brutalidad.

Las pociones rodaron en todas la direcciones. Lucios volvió a golpear con fuerza el estante respirando con dificulta.

Nada… nada podía hacer el para salvar a su pequeña, nada daba resultado, todo lo que probaban era inútil, no había magia blanca o negra que pudiera salvarla. había probado con todo, pero nada daba resultados favorecedores. Aun no entendía porque aquella extraña enfermedad había tomado el cuerpo de su hija para adueñarse de cada uno de los latidos de su corazón.

Las lágrimas de Narcisa corrían por su rostro. Ella estaba segura que su pequeña no estaba bien. Podía escullar sus quejidos de dolor, sentir cada privación de su cuerpo cuando se estremecía en aquella agonía.

Ella era fuerte, de eso estaba segura, pero de que le serbia su fortaleza en ese momento cuando no encontraban la cura al mal que padecía su cuerpo.

Sus lágrimas seguían su recorrido, mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione.

Fuera de la habitación Draco estaba sentado en frio mármol con las rodillas flexionadas y su cabeza entre ellas. Sus brazos que abrazaban sus piernas temblaban compulsivamente.

Podía sentir el dolor de su hermana, la agonía que sentía en ese momento.

Aun recordaba su sonrisa en la mañana cuando la encontró con Nott cerca del bosque. Esa sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro hasta iluminar sus ojos. Rostro que mostraba dolor. Con más fuerza Draco presiono su cabeza. Sentía que pronto se desmallaría, estaba mareado, sentía un poco de fiebre. Realmente se sentía muy mal. El sabía que estaba sintiendo casi lo mismo que ella, era parte de su conexión.

Draco se estremeció al oír el llano y suplica de su madre. Sin poder contenerse más se levanto y corrió hasta la habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio a su padre con el cabello desordenado cayendo sobre su rostro como cortinas, a su madre con ojos lagrimosos que lo miraban tristemente. Hermione estaba aun temblando debido a la fiebre. Era la primera vez que él veía a sus padres en ese estado, nunca el los había visto perder los estribos, perder su tranquilidad mostrando aquel torrente de emociones, pero allí estaban ellos con la cabeza gacha sumidos en la tristeza.

Draco dio un paso más, y piso un frasquito de vidrio, miro a si sus pies y vio todas las pociones que bebía Hermione dispersas por todos lados. Con cuidado camino hasta la cama.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y puso su mano temblorosa sobre la cabeza de Narcisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿por qué lloras?. – pregunto algo desconcertada, pero sintiendo un cálido sentimiento inundar su corazón. A pesar de su dolor en el pecho. Podía sentir la calidez del abrazo de su madre y eso en cierta forma la hacía feliz.

-¿Como estas?, ¿te sientes bien?. – pregunto atropelladamente mientras tomaba con sus manos temblorosas el rostro de su pequeña que la miraba con aquellos ojos color oro.

-Si no pasa nada, solo me duele pecho y me cuesta un poco para respirar. – susurro ocultando un poco su dolor, y aquel gran esfuerzo que hacía para hablar.

-¿Por qué Hermione?, ¿porque me desobedeciste?, no puedes salir de la habitación por tu propio bien. Eres delicada de salud entiéndelo. – susurro Lucio acercándose a su hija que parecía tener un momento de lucidez. El rubio puso una de sus manos en el hombro tembloroso de su esposa.

-Si tenerlos a todos en mi habitación por una vez… aunque sea al mes debo enfermar de esta forma… el próximo mes lo haré con gusto. – susurro sonriendo aunque la sonrisa no dudo mucho, una tos se apodero de ella y Narcisa le dio un poco de agua rápidamente.

-¿Que dices Hermione?. – la sorpresa no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de lucios, que no comprendía como su pequeña podía decirle aquello, el no quería verla en aquel estado, por algo la mantenía confinada aquella jaula de oro como ella solía llamarla. El amaba a su hija y deseaba que estuviera bien de salud, por ello ella debía cuidarse y ayudarlo a cuidarse para estar mejor, no empeorar la situación de aquella forma tan irresponsable, como salir al jardín sin haber tomado las medidas apropiada con anterioridad.

-Digo lo que siento padre. – susurro con su vos un poco ronca, a causa de tos.

-Estas desvariando. – Lucio la miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a su madre. Era el mismo tono dorado almendrado, su Hermione era igual de testaruda que ella, tan inteligente como ella, quizás si aun su madre viviera sería tan sobreprotectora con su hija que quizás fuera se la fuera quitado y encontrado una cura, o en tal caso sucumbir a los caprichos de la niña.

-Tal vez. – aquella confirmación trajo a Lucios de nuevo a la habitación extrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione yo… - tenía que decirle aquello que desde hacía días rondaba su cabeza pero aquel plick lo distrajo.

-Amo, hay visita en sala, y Flama vino a avisarle. – dijo el anciano elfo asiendo una inclinación muy pronunciada a su amo y señor que no tardo en arrugar su seño ante la interrupción. En la mansión Malfoy había mucho reglas para los elfos domésticos, las principales eran; servir a sus amos, reveréncialos, cumplir con cada una de sus ordenes satisfactoriamente, estar siempre limpios y presentables y sobre todo jamás alterar ni molestar a la más pequeña de la familia. Cada elfo tenía que velar su sueño, ser los más cuidadosos en la preparación de los alimentos, mantener cada centímetro de aquella habitación limpia de cualquiera bacteria y mota de polvo.

-En estos momentos no estoy para visita. – la voz fría de Lucio remplazo la calidad voz que había usado apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Si amo, Flama va enseguida a despedir a la extraña mujer. – el elfo asustado y temeroso de su amo retrocedió manteniendo su cabeza gacha dispuesto a ir a despedir aquella mujer que lo asía temblar con la misma forma que lo asía sus amos.

-¿Extraña mujer?. – susurro lucio algo contrariado viendo como su esposa cambiaba la toalla de la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Deberías tenerme más respeto joven Lucios. – una suave voz como el terciopelo salió de la parte oscura de la habitación de Hermione. Una sombra inmovible fue apreciada por los ojos grises del rubio.

La mujer apago todas las velas de la habitación con un movimiento de su mano. Como una sombra se movió rodeada de neblina cubierta con una capa negra sus delgadas manos se posaron el rostro de Hermione que mantenía sus ojos serrados volviendo a su agonía.

-Es hermosa tu hija. Aunque su cuerpo no cuenta con la fortaleza para vivir fuera de esta habitación estéril. –la extraña mujer miro a su alrededor. Todo muy limpio y ordenado. Bueno fuera de las pociones dispersas por todos lados. Paso su dedo sobre una repisa y comprobó que no estaba del todo equivocada, aquella habitación debía ser limpiada por lo menos dos beses al día.

Narcisa sin pensarlo saco su barita y apunto a la desconocida directo al rostro. Cuando esta se disponía a tocar nuevamente el rostro de Hermione.

-No toques a mi pequeña. – ordeno con voz ronca y ojos rojos a causa del llanto.

-Eres imprudente… y yo que creía que la prudencia era una de las características de los Malfoy. – dijo con sarcasmo obvio en su voz, Draco se posiciono al lado de su madre, no en busca de protección si no todo lo contrario, lo izo en forma de apoyo.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en la habitación de mi hija?. – demando saber la rubia con su cabello algo desordenado cayendo sobre su hermoso rostro. Pero manteniendo su varita en alto. Nadie se acercaría a su pequeña y menos una desconocida.

-Solo he venido a saber la respuesta de mi petición. – dijo mirando los ojos llenos de determinación de la mujer frente a ella dispuesta a todo contar de defender a su pequeña.

-¡¿Usted es?. – la sorpresa no tardo en aparecer en Narcisa que miro con mas fijeza aquella mujer que colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeña, aunque no tenía una buena visión del rostro de la extraña que era ocultado con la capa negra.

-Así es. Ahora es mejor que dejemos descansar a la pequeña, he aliviado su dolor, pronto estará mejor, por los momentos es mejor dejarla descansar. – la mujer tomo uno de los risos dorados de Hermione y lo acaricio con las ñemas de sus dedos como si comparara su suavidad o como si no creyera que alguien podía tener un cabello como aquel.

-¡Madre!. –susurro Draco sosteniendo la mano de Narcisa fuertemente, manteniendo el seño fruncido una mueca de dolor. Pero lo más que resaltaba en el rostro del pequeño era la angustia al ver aquella mujer desconocida en aquella habitación algunas beses prohibidas hasta para él.

-Draco ve a tu habitación y espera allí. – le ordeno Narcisa con una mueca que estaba lejos de ser una sonrisa. Pero eso era lo único que ella le podía ofrecer a su hijo en ese momento. Draco soltó la mano de su madre que se disponía a salir detrás de su esposo que le indicaba el camino a la intrusa.

Draco salió detrás de sus padres de la habitación serrando la puerta, lentamente mirando a su hermana dormida por fin en la cama, aunque la angustia que sentía en su corazón aun no desaparecía. A sus 11 años de edad Draco Malfoy había desarrollado un sexto sentido con su hermana, podía adivinar sin ningún problema cada una de las emociones de Hermione, dependiendo la intensidad de sus sentimientos era afectado como si fueran los suyos propios, como en horas antes, que había sentido su frustraciones, su deseos, anhelos y sobre todo el dolor de la soledad que cubría su rostro y ojos dorados.

Un poco curioso con la visita de aquella mujer, trato de seguir a sus padres para averiguar quién era aquella extraña.

Pero sus intensiones se vieron reflejados en su rostro y Narcisa lo noto. Y no dudo enviarlo a su habitación. Pero Draco tomo nuevamente otro camino, regreso a la habitación de Hermione y se recostó a su lado. Hermione abrió sus ojos y sonrió y se acodo a un lado de Draco, asía ya mucho tiempo de la última vez que había dormido con él.

-Duerme mi ricitos de oro. –susurro con cariño dándole un pequeño beso en sobre su cabeza.

-Quédate esta noche dragón. –pidió abrazándose con más fuerza al cuerpo frio de Draco pero con un extraño calor que adormecía su corazón.

-No podría irme aunque lo quisiera, recuerda que los dragones cuidan a las princesas. –susurro sintiendo la respiración tranquila de Hermione sobre su pecho.

En la gran biblioteca frente a la chimenea encendida con llamas rojas y anaranjadas, Lucio Narcisa y aquella misteriosa mujer sentados uno frente al otro, acordaron lo que sería el destino de ambos jóvenes. A la aristocrática pareja no le había quedado opciones más que acceder a las peticiones de la ermitaña. El destino de Hermione había sido escrito desde el día que sus ojos abrieron por primera vez, y los rayos de sol se relejaron en sus ojos y rizado cabello. Una vez que habían estado de acuerdo con la educación de Hermione, Narcisa y Lucios despidieron a la mujer que muy pronto volvería de visita para llevarse una de las cosas que los Malfoy mas amaban y atesoraban y eso era a su pequeña niña. La niña que por siglos habían deseado sus ancestros, y con quien Merlín le había bendecido, Hermione, digna de belleza e inteligencia, grandes dones para su hija quien le rendía honor a su nombre.

…

Al día siguiente un renuente Draco abandono su mansión, para dirigirse a la estación 93/4 con dirección a Hogwarts para iniciar con sus estudios mágicos avanzados ya que no podía continuar con ellos en casa.

Al principio cuando había recibido la carta el joven Draco no había podido ocultar su felicidad, su pecho se hincho de orgullo. Había sido aceptado en uno de los colegios mas importante de Gran Bretaña "Hogwarts" el colegió en donde habían asistido todos sus antepasados y en los que había asistido su padre y madre, y desde luego el quería ser parte de las serpientes y convertirse en el príncipe de Slytherins, y el sabia que lo tenía todo para serlo, tenía un apellido prestigioso y detonante de poder, miles de galones y propiedades que nadie en el mundo mágico podía igualar, tenia porte, elegancia y una educación rigurosa y sobre todo tenia ambición.

Pero en ese momento nada de eso le importaba para el pequeño, su hermana había quedo dormida en su habitación, era cierto que había dormido tranquila y que la fiebre y el dolor no habían vuelto, pero algo en su pecho dolía, era un sentimiento que lo ahogaba, sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando una parte de su alama, y ese sentimiento de vacio le impedía respirar con normalidad, sin ser concierte llego a la primera parada de su destino.

Frente a los ojos del rubio apareció el expreso de Hogwars, un magnifico tren y cientos de estudiantes sonriendo felices de volver aquel lugar que sería ahora su hogar durante siete largos años, para convertirse en un gran mago lleno de prestigio y honores para su familia y apellido el cual portaba con orgullo.

Pero a pesar de toda aquella felicidad que inundaba su rostro una parte de él no dejaba de sentir aquel extraño sentimiento.

-Bienvenido Draco al expreso que te llevara sin escalar a Hogwars, recuerda que debes estar en Slytherins, porto el color verde con el mismo orgullo con el que porta tu apellido, mantener tu cabeza en alto y no la bajes ante nadie, respeta las reglas mientras estas sean de tu beneficio, debes hacer amista con solo aquellos con apellidos influyentes en nuestro medios. –hablo con expresión fría lucio mientras saludaba con la cabeza a unos conocidos del ministerio de magia.

-Aprende todo lo que puedas, mantener tus notas en un nivel aceptable para un Malfoy, no nos decepciones. – sonrió Narcisa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si madre, no tendrán ninguna queja de mi, are que se sientan orgullosos de mi.

-Escribe cada tres días, maternos informados de todos tus movimientos y de los que ocurran dentro del castillo. – ordeno Lucio mirando a los ojos de su hijo que asentía con su cabeza ante su petición.

-Y Draco, diviértete. – sonrió Narcisa a su hijo.

-Lo haré madre… -Draco miro a su madre con una gran sonrisa, y en sus ojos se mostro un poco de duda. – Madre yo quería saber si usted podría ir a visitarme junto con Hermione o quizás podría pedir un `permiso para que yo pueda ir a la mansión.

-Lo siento Draco, pero me temo que eso no podrá ser posible. Hermione debe someterse a un nuevo tratamiento y por ello no podrá ser visitada por un largo tiempo. – la voz de Narcisa se limito a ser solo un susurro lleno de tristeza aunque su rostro frio no lo mostrara. Pero Draco no culpaba a su madre por mostrar un rostro inexpresivo ya que se encontraban rodeados de personas y ellos debían portar su porte y mascara de frialdad.

-Lo comprendo madre, pero aun así le escribiré constantemente. – hablo sonriente, esperaba que Hermione contestara a su cartas, le diría todo sobre su nueva escuela. Descubriría cada uno de sus secretos y solo se los contaría a su princesa de cabellos dorados. Porque el estaba seguro que Hermione irá a Hogwarts.

-Ya es hora de que te marches Draco, Pansy te está esperando. – Lucio miro asía la morena que saludaba con su mano, un gesto algo informar para el rubio desde su punto de vista.

Draco asintió y tras hacer una corta reverencia se retiro hacia el vagón en donde se encontraba su amiga de toda la vida. Pansy Pankinso.

Draco camino por los pasillos angostos del tren hasta una cabina ocupada por dos jóvenes más.

Sentados uno frente al otro estaban Theodore y Blaise hablando misteriosamente.

-¡Buenos días chicos!. -, hablo alegremente Pansy arrastrando a Draco con ella sentándolo junto a Blaise y ella al lado de Theodore.

-Buenos días Pansy. –saludo Nott manteniendo su sonrisa jovial y a la vez misteriosa.

-Draco sobre lo de ayer. – hablo Blaise mirando a su amigo de juego atrayendo los ojos y seños fruncidos de los chicos asía el debido a la falta de tacto sobre el tema, o quizás la forma brusca de preguntar sin rodeos.

-No quiero hablar de eso. – corto Draco serrando los puños mirando por la ventana el paisaje móvil.

-Pero Draco, ¿porque nunca nos dijiste que tenias una hermana? ¿Porque ella es tu hermana verdad?. –pregunto Pansy con un susurro fingiendo timidez.

Draco soplo, él sabía que no se iba a escapar de ese interrogatorio, y era mejor hablar de una vez si quería mantener un año tranquilo fuera y pregunta de aquellos curiosos sin límite.

Con poco de nerviosismo miro a los ojos expectantes de los tres jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

-Si ella es mi hermana. – hablo con voz firme y lleno de orgullo de ser el hermano gemelo de tan hermosa niña.

-¿Porque nadie sabe de ella?. -Quiso saber Blaise mas interesado de lo común y la verdad no era para menos, había visto a la pequeña sentada bajo aquel sauce, destellando y maravillando su visión. No había duda que era una de las niñas mas hermosa que había visto, su delicadeza y su voz eran dignas de admiración.

-Si lo saben, sus padres y toda la sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña sabe de su existencia. – contexto con el seño fruncido, sabía que eso era necesario, no quería que anduvieran sofocándolo y molestando, y sobre todo tenía que minuir la curiosidad de los tres, a él y a su familia no le convenían que anduvieran indagando, no querían que la lastima de nadie, y menos para Hermione, eso era algo que ella nunca toleraría. Ella era orgullosa y no dudaría en maldecir aquel que se atreviera a menos preciarla.

-¿Entonces porque nosotros nunca oímos hablar de ella?. – pregunto Pansy mas curiosa, era fundamentar saber más de aquella pequeña a la que había declarado su rival.

-¿Porque mi padres lo prohibieron?. – la fría voz de Draco los estremeció, sus ojos se volvieron dos trozos de hielo aunque aun no estaban vacios por completo.

-¿Por qué?. –volvió a preguntar Pansy más interesada. Claro que ella luego confirmaría la información con su madre. Aunque estaba un poco molesta con ella por haberle ocultado aquella información.

-Se los diré, así que dejen de hacer preguntas. – ordeno Draco aun con su voz fría y carente de alguna que otra emoción. Aun le hacía falta perfeccionarse en la rama de la indiferencia. Pero iba por buen camino y solo le faltaba poco por lograrlo.

-Está bien. – susurro haciendo un puchero Pansy, bajando su cabeza aparentando arrepentimiento.

-Bien. Hermione es mi hermana gemela sufre una rara enfermedad, y su cuerpo es débil al igual que su salud, ella no puede salir de su habitación. Mis padre no le gusta que se hable de ella porque no quiere que le tengan lastima por ser un poco enfermiza. Hermione es portadora de una mente privilegiada. Es tan inteligente que ninguno de nosotros podría igualarla… - Draco siguió hablando de las muchas cualidades que él veía en Hermione, por un largo rato respondiendo a la curiosidad de sus amigos, aunque su rostro detonara todo lo contrario él se sentía feliz de poder hablar con otras personas acerca de ella, eso asía a Hermione mas real.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy, una pareja de rubios estaban en la habitación de su hija que ingería rápidamente una pasión rehabilitadora como todos los días en la mañana. Aunque Hermione bebía todos los días aquella asquerosa pasión, aun no se acostumbraba a su sabor y espesor. Pero no le quedaba de otra.

Lucio estaba sentado frente a ella leyendo los últimos tomos que había leído la pequeña. Apilo seis libro uno arriba del otro. Los libros eran de la historia de la magia, grandes magos tanto utilizadores de la magia blanca y negra, pociones, hechizos avanzados, leyes y derechos de las criaturas mágicas y por su puesto su libro favorito Hagwarts.

-Madre que está haciendo con mis pertenencias?. – la pregunta de Hermione atrajo la atención de lucio que miro con ojos triste a su hija que bajaba con cuidado sus pies de la cama.

-Hermione. – llamo lucio atrayendo los brillante ojos color oro de su hija.

-Si padre. – contesto Hermione mirando a su padre con una sonrisa en sus labios estaba feliz de estar compartiendo unos minutos con ellos.

-En pocas horas saldrás de viaje. – susurro lucio con una nota de tristeza que fue ignorada por Hermione que no salía de shock que había producido aquellas simples palabras.

-Enserio… - no podía aun asimilar aquellas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza como un eco y que aceleraba su corazón palpitante de emoción. - ¿de verdad padre?, podre salir de la mansión y conoceré el exterior. – no pudo evitar preguntar, mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa, necesitaba oír aquella confirmación para poder saltar de emoción.

-Sí. – susurro de nuevo lucio apretando los puños, no podía creer que su hija no viera el dolor que le producía dejarla ir. Ella era su pequeña su princesa, quizás en ese momento el estaba renunciando a ella por su propio bien, porque él no tenía la seguridad de verla aun, quizás la volvería a ver en un año o quizás dos, no estaba seguro de ello aun. Y eso era lo que lo hacía dudar y no estar completamente seguro de que lo que estaba accediendo hacer fuera lo correcto.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, - susurro poniéndose de pie de un salto llena de energía. ¡Caracoles hervidos!, Merlín a escuchado mis plegarias… podre salir fuera de la mansión… a que debemos tan maravillosa noticia padre. – Hermione camino con pasos tambaleantes asía su padre arrojándose a sus brazos que se abrieron para aprisionarla.

-Hermione… susurro lucio al oído de la castaña.

-Gracias… gracias padre, me haces tan feliz. – susurro en el pecho de lucio mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad.

Hermione se separo un poco para ver los ojos de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla como solía hacer cuando era más pequeña.

-Tus maletas ya están lista pequeña dama. –susurro Narcisa algo celosa de aquel desplegué de cariño de padre e hija.

-Gracias madre. – Hermione hiso una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a su madre aun sonriente.

A las afuera de mansión una mujer cubierta por una capa negra izo su aparición.

Los gemelos habían sido separados por kilómetros de distancias y tambien serian separados por el tiempo.

La mujer con pasos silenciosos camino por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta aquella habitación donde la voz cantarina y llena de emoción de una pequeña tintineaba alegremente.

Sin ser anunciada y tocar la puerta la mujer se adentro en la habitación silenciando a la cantarina y emocionada Hermione.

Narcisa que estaba al lado de su hija acomodando sus libros favoritos en el baúl de roble donde estaba ordenadamente cada una de sus cosas dejo de acodar unos vestido para ver a la mujer por segunda vez invadir la privacidad de la habitación de Hermione.

Sin saludar a ninguno de los presentes como el protocolo y la sociedad lo dicta la mujer camino hasta donde estaba Hermione sentada.

La joven Malfoy miro aquella extraña en shock, nadie absolutamente nadie y menos un desconocido entraba en su habitación y la presencia de aquella mujer era realmente inquietante para ella. Hermione tuvo que espabilar varias beses para salir de su shock momentáneo, definitivamente las sorpresas venían una detrás de otra. Ella no podía asimilar aquella presencia,

-Hermione he venido por ti. -Susurro la mujer tocando nuevamente los risos dorados de la pequeña con cariño.

Pero Hermione no estaba asimilando bien aquella información, se güiro lentamente en busca de respuesta hacia sus padres.

Lucios miro a su hija y no pudo evitar apretar sus puños. La hora había llegado, era la hora de despedirse por segunda vez en el día de uno de sus hijos.

Tomo un poco de aire y trato de tranquilizase antes de hablar.

-Hermione la señorita será la encargada de cuidarte y educarte durante el viaje.

-¿Que dice padre. Acaso usted y madre no viajaran conmigo?. – el rostro de Hermione se tornaba cada vez mas pálido. Ella no comprendía nada, ¿que estaban tratando de hacer estaba Lucio y Narcisa con ella?.

-Lo lamento mucho pequeña, pero no se no es posible acompañarte. – susurro Narcisa poniendo una de sus pálidas manos temblorosas en la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué madre?. – no entendía, no comprendía que estaba pasando, ¿por qué esa extraña mujer seria su institutriz en aquel viaje?, ¿por qué había surgido aquel viaje de la nada?, eran tantas interrogantes que se pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione. Que ya no tardaba demandar una respuesta clara y concisa

-Porque no podemos ir al lugar al que vas. – susurro con vos fría y calara lucios ocultando la verdad que atormentaba su corazón. El no quería dejarla ir. Algo le pedía a gritos que no la dejara ir. Pero el no podía hacer nada con aquel sentimiento, primero estaba la salud de su pequeña que sus sentimientos por retenerla a su lado. El había tomado una decisión y dado su palabra aquella extraña ermitaña. Y había llegado la hora de cumplirla y él como todo un Malfoy debía darle honor a su palabra detonante de arrogancia y poder los cuales lo habían abandonado en ese momento.

-No entiendo. – la voz de la pequeña Hermione salió como un susurro quebrado. Un nudo se izo en su garganta y su cuerpo se estremeció por un extraño sentimiento de abandono, de perdida, de vacío. Sentía que se estaban deshaciendo de ella, sentía que la estaban regalando al no ser digna de ser un Malfoy.

-Hermione querida. – la llamo la extraña ermitaña. - Iremos a un lugar donde pueda tratar tu enfermedad, y por supuesto te educare y enseñare toda la magia que conozca. No habrá hechizo, poción que no puedas hacer o runa que no puedas leer, hablara todas la lenguas que se. Querida Hermione tu inteligencia será una bendición para tu futuro. Serás mi legado y guardiana de mis secretos. – la mujer acaricio el rostro de Hermione con delicadeza.

-¿Pero porque no voy alguno de los colegios mas importantes de gran Bretaña como lo hacen todos los niños de mi edad?. –quiso saber mirando de nuevo a su padre, silenciosamente llena de esperanza que todo fuera una vil broma. Pero la vida era cruel y el destino despiadado con ella. Sus deseos habían sido cumplidos, pero aun precio alto, el abandono de sus padres al cambio de la libertad. Una libertad que duba que poseía en ese momento.

-Porque aun estas enferma. – susurro Narcisa poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus hombros tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad algo de lo que ella carecía en ese momento cuando sus emociones peleaban por salir a flote. Pero ella era una dama de sociedad, con un porte imperturbable. Y por ello aquel rostro lleno de indiferencia ante aquella extraña mujer cuya identidad aun desconocía.

-Entiendo. ¿Y cuando podre regresar a la mansión?. – una pregunta que nunca creyó preguntar Hermione, después de todo lo que ella siempre había querido era salir de esa mansión. Pero de algo estaba segura, esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para mostrarle a todos aquel que se había atrevido a menospreciarla por su condición, se tragarían sus palabras, porque ellas les demostraría de que estaba hecha Hermione Malfoy.

-Cuando estés preparada, todo dependerá de tus progresos. – susurro su nueva institutriz, tomando su mano que estaba hecha un puño.

-Hermione espero que entiendas que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ti en este momento. – hablo Lucio parándose frente a ella y tomando un lugar al lado de Narcisa que tomo la mano de su esposo en muestra de apoyo.

-Si comprendo su punto padre. Lo importante es recuperarme y vencer esta extraña enfermedad. –la voz de Hermione fue fría y distante, como una daga que se clavaba en el corazón de sus padres. Ella estaba dando el paso que los separaría por largos años. Años que la harían madurar, que la convertirían en una mujer hermosa, llena de poder y rebosante de conocimientos y sabiduría.

-Así es, cuando te recuperes podrás asistir al Hagwarts si aun ese es tu deseo. – hablo nuevamente lucio mostrando su máscara de calma y frialdad.

-Ha llegado la hora de partir. Hermione sintió como la extraña mujer tiro de su mano suavemente, pero manteniendo su mano firme sobre la de ella.

-¡Tan pronto!. – susurro Narcisa algo sorprendida mirando a la mujer a los ojos, aquel color de ojo que se convertirían por mucho tiempo su obsesión.

-El tiempo en este momento es mi enemigo, señora Malfoy,… no se preocupe su hija está en buenas manos. –trato de reconfortarla la mujer, pero Narcisa sentía una opresión en su corazón que le impedía respirar con regularidad, sentía que le estaban desagarrando una parte del alma, era una sensación de vacío, sentía como si estuviera perdiendo su hija para siempre. La despedida de Hermione estaba siendo más difícil que la de Draco.

-Pero… - trato de protestar, algo le pedía a grito que no dejara ir a Hermione con aquella mujer. Y por más que quisiera Narcisa no podía callar aquellos gritos de su corazón.

-No se preocupe madre estaré bien. – hablo con suavidad Hermione, pero sus ojos aun mostraban frialdad y determinación, su orgullo Malfoy estaba destilándose como una copa que reboza del más exquisito vino creado por los elfos.

-¡Hermione!. –susurro Narcisa decidida a no dejar ir a su pequeña, había algo en aquellos ojos de la ermitaña que le gritaba peligro, algo le decía que aquello estaba mal.

-Adiós madre, padre, espero verlos pronto. -Hermione izo una reverencia algo torpe a la vez que sentía ser tirada del ombligo desapareciendo en un remolino que la hacía sentir mareada y desorientada. Frente a ella el rostro de sus padres y su habitación se distorsionaron para luego aparecer en otro lugar. Un lugar que sería su hogar durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

En la mansión Malfoy Narcisa estaba parada donde segundos atrás había estado su hija, con la mano estirada y las lagrimas corriendo como chascadas sin control sobre su hermoso rostro, ella estaba segura de que había perdido a su hija, se la habían arrebatado y ella había sido la culpable. Aquella mujer no era de fiar y ella lo había descubierto muy tarde en aquellos ojos llenos de malicia. En ese momento cuando Narcisa callo de rodilla solo podía pedirle a Merlín, Morgana y Circe que protegieran a su hija y le mostraran el camino de regreso a casa.

Un tren que lo llevaría a Hagwarts Draco caía de rodilla en un solitario baño sostenido fuertemente su cabeza y pecho, el aire se escaba de sus pulmones y su corazón y alma gritaban en agonía, una parte del había sido roba.

Sin poder contenerlo grito lleno de desesperación, las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos y su cuerpo se estremecía como si estuviera recibiendo una de las maldiciones imperdonable.

Antes de que sus ojos desenfocados perdieran toda visión, un anciano irrumpió en aquella sala de baño susurrando un hechizo en dirección al joven que callo inconsciente entre los brazos de un segundo hombre.

-La maldición se hace cada vez más fuerte sobre los pequeños Malfoy. – susurro una voz ronca y llena de sabiduría y mucha tristeza al ver el rostro pálido del rubio niño aun contraído por el dolor de aquella perdida.

Continuara…

**NOTA**

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Chicas y chicos?...**

**Bueno antes que nada un millón de gracias a todos que leen esta historia, la verdad no pensé que sería tan bien recibida por todos ustedes, de verdad un millón de gracias espero no defraudarlos a ninguno de ustedes. **

**Disculpen si tengo muchos errores ortográficos o repito mucho las mismas palabras. **

**Bueno les agradezco por sus reviews a las siguientes personas:**

**Amy- tsubasa**

**Lobina**

**Harryandale**

**Sharlotte soubirous**

**Harrison potter lovegood**

**Danany **

**Nessie falls in love**

**Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme en primer cap, espero que este cap tambien les haiga gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews ya que publicare el próximo cap, cuando tenga mínimo 20, si soy muy ambiciosa. Ja ja ja.**

**Bueno chicos nos leemos pronto y no se preocupen responderé sus reviews. **

**Besos… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Los ventanales de aquella amplia y lúgubre cabaña en medio de un bosque eran sacudidas con ferocidad.

Dentro de ella una joven con pergamino y pluma en la mano escribía con movimientos rápidos y pausados sobre el pergamino blanco inmaculado siendo su única luz una vela que danzaba con una llama casi extinguida por el viento helado que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas.

La lluvia caía con agresividad moviendo los arboles salvajemente, derribando a los más débiles y quebrando las ramas de aquellos a lo que no podía tirar.

Era una noche espantosa, el cielo lloraba y las nubes negras eran solamente alumbradas con los fuertes relámpagos de aquella tormenta eléctrica...

A pesar de que un hechizo protegía la cabaña y sus jardines, la naturaleza se las había ingeniado para traspasar las barreras. Aunque aquel diluvio no afectaba tanto las plantas de los jardines como lo asía con los grandes árboles del bosque.

La joven sentada en aquella viaje y maltrata mesa suspiro al ver por fin su carta culminada. La doblo con cuidado y la sello con un sello que tenía 5 años que no veía.

La joven se puso de pie revelando una figura delicada y un porte aristocrático, una suave capa negra aterciopelada cubría un delicado vestido azul cernido desde sus hombros hasta su cintura realzando mas sus curvas desarrolladas con el paso del tiempo, el vestido caían como cascada hasta sus rodillas dejando ver parte de sus piernas blancas como la nieve.

Miro la carta nuevamente entre sus manos. Y llamo aquel ser mágico que le serbia desde que podía recordar.

Con tan solo mencionar su nombre un elfo domestico apareció frente a ella, mirándola con sus grandes y luminosos ojos que brillan con más intensidad con cada trueno que retumbaba sobre ellos.

La joven le dio la carta a una elfina confundida al ver el sello y a las personas que iba dirigida aquella carta. Personas a las que ella no veía desde hacía 5 años.

-Entrégasela. – ordeno la joven y sin esperar una respuesta de la elfina abandono aquella habitación humilde y sin nada de lujos iluminada con una vela agonizante que no tardo en apagarse con la partida de la elfina.

La joven camino con pasos rápidos por los cortos pasillos de la cabaña, la madera de los escalones crujía cuando ella subía hasta la segunda planta de la modesta cabaña. La joven camino con su espalda recta y su cabeza en alto, sin perder su porte aristocrático y orgulloso hasta unas amplia puerta de cedro pulido. Dio tres toques a la puerta y espera que la persona dentro de aquella habitación le otorgara el permiso para adentrarse en sus aposentos. Y la respuesta no se izo esperar, una suave voz débil y cansada le otorgo su permiso.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y sin mirar a la dueña de la habitación serró la puerta tras ella.

Otro trueno retumbo en el cielo y la habitación se vio iluminada.

Una mujer con aspecto enfermizo estaba recostada sobre la amplia cama, su cabello dorado caía sobre su rostro desordenado. Sus ojos ya no mostraban vida alguna.

La joven suspiro y camino hasta la venta que se había abierto con el azote del viento.

-¿Por qué no me mando a llamar si su salud había emporado?. –pregunto la joven pasando el cerrojo de la ventana sin mirar a la mujer con apariencia de una joven de 20 años de edad.

-No vi el motivo por el cual debía interrumpir sus estudios. – susurro con su voz apagada tratando de no ceder ante la tos que la atacaba con mas fuerza.

-Su imprudencia le puede costar la vida. – hablo con suave voz inexpresiva manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la fiera tormenta a trabes de los cristales de aquel gran ventanal…

-Mi niña… mi vida se extingue, sabes que ha llegado mi hora. –un nuevo trueno retumbo con más fuerza, la joven se güiro con un movimiento elegante que envidiaría cualquier bailarina de ballet, la gracia de sus movimientos eran dignos de una princesa de la alta alcurnia o una diosa del Olimpo.

La joven no dijo nada, se dirigió a una mesa solitaria cerca de la cama que como todo el resto de la cabaña estaba desgastado por el tiempo. La joven con un movimiento de su varita encendió una vela que alumbro la lúgubre habitación, y sin aun mirar la mujer dirigió su vista hasta la chimenea y la encendió a igual que la vela, con un movimiento limpio y delicado de su barita.

Poco a poco la habitación se vio iluminada y calentada por aquella chimenea crujiente.

-Para ser una mujer sabia, eres muy testaruda. – hablo la joven acercándose un poco a la cama.

-Soy igual a ti querida. – la mujer sonrió aunque la tos interrumpió aquella pequeña sonrisa para darle paso a una mueca de dolor.

-Pero aun así, estoy molesta con usted y su falta de fe en mi persona. –reclamo aun manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo aunque sus ojos ya la estaban traicionando mostrando algo de sentimiento en ellos.

-Querida no podemos detener lo inevitable… antes de que el sol sarga yo me abre ido, y tu querida mía serás mi legado, mi sucesora. – la mujer tomo un larga cajita de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama y se la extendió a la joven que aun mantenía su rostro oculto tras la capa negra que la había protegido del frio en el largo viaje que había realizado hasta aquel lugar olvidado por dios. - Has aprendido todo lo que se y has superado cada una de mis expectativas. Eres parte del flujo de la vida y la magia, tanto blanca como negra. Tú eres luz y oscuridad. –susurro con voz apagada aun manteniendo la cajita de madera en sus manos en dirección a la joven que camino hasta la moribunda mujer.

-Aun no estoy preparada para… - la duda era perceptible en su voz, y el temblor de su cuerpo fue notado por la mujer cuando tomo la cajita que ella le ofrecía en su lecho de muerte.

-Oh querida si que lo estas, solo tienes que seguir con tu labor por cuatro años más y tu tiempo se detendrá, serás joven y hermosa por toda la eternidad, hasta que tu legado nazca. –un nuevo trueno resonó cuando la joven abrió la cajita de madera mostrando una barita blanca y alargada.

-Una eternidad es mucho tiempo maestra, si se vive en soledad. – susurro sacando la barita del estuche y sosteniéndola en su mano derecha, sintiendo el poder que le proporcionaba, aquel poder que había heredado de cada uno de sus antecesoras.

-Te comprendo pequeña, pero tu deber es custodiar mis secretos que ahora son tuyos. Ahora querida ha llegado la hora de que regreses al lugar al que perteneces. – susurro con pesar, después de tantos siglos por fin había sentido la compañía de alguien querido para ella, y ahora tenía que abandonarla. Ese era su destino en aquella larga vida que llegaba a su fin, aquella varita era un peso que había llevado sobres sus hombros tanto tiempo y ahora que no la poseía podía sentir el alivio de la mortalidad.

-Aun no estoy segura de regresar aquella jaula, no hará que soy libre. . -Susurro apretando la varita blanca entre sus manos.

-Siempre los has sido. Recuerda que la única persona que puede quitarte tus alas eres tú misma. – la mujer se doblo nuevamente por el dolor.

-Maestra yo... – la joven dio paso asía delante tratando de ayudar a su maestra.

-¿La oyes?. – pregunto en susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Discúlpeme que debo oír?. – pregunto algo confundida, tratando de oír algo más que la fiera lluvia.

-Los pasos de la muerte querida… -susurro mostrando su rostro tranquilo, porque ella no le temía a algo que había anhelado conocer.

-Por favor maestra no me abandone… - susurro con voz quebrada. -Yo aun no estoy preparada para continuar por este camino sola. – una lágrima rogo por su mejilla y un nudo se adueño de su garganta.

-Ha pero no lo harás sola, allá afuera hay barias personas esperando acompañarte por el largo sendero de tu destino. –susurro mirando aquella joven aun cubierta por aquella capa.

-Pequeña acércate… -pidió extendiendo su mano nuevamente en su dirección. A lo que la joven asintió con la cabeza. -Déjame ver su rostro antes de morir. – la joven se quito la capa dejando ver unos risos dorando cayendo como suaves rulos sobre sus mejillas, unos ojos dorados como el oro liquido, unas pestañas largas y negras como la noche, una pequeña nariz perfilada, sus mejillas sonrosadas al igual que sus carnosos labios color cereza, su rostro perfilado en forma de corazón le daba aquel toque final a su belleza. - Eres hermosa… la sangre de veela corre con más intensidad por tus venas de lo que un día lo hiso por las mías. – la mujer acaricio una de las mejillas de la joven que asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es el conjuro.- susurro lentamente. Aunque no podía estar más equivocada. Ella siempre había sido hermosa, solo que nunca lo había visto.

-Ya veo, - susurro fingiendo creer en aquellas palabras. - Aun no has sanado por completo, solo falta poco, solo tienes que conseguir aquellas criaturas y tomar aquello que puede maldecir tu cuerpo y alma al mismo tiempo que lo puede bendecir… solo tu alma puede soportar la maldición de lo prohibido y vendito asiéndolos parte de ti y doblegando su poder. –la mujer se levanto un poco y le dio un beso en la frente a la joven quien cerró sus ojos al sentir aquella muestra de cariño que le partía el corazón.

-No se preocupe maestra terminare el ritual y tomare su lugar ante el circulo del equilibrio de los ermitaños errantes. –susurro con determinación.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti y tu determinación querida mía. Te advertiré algo, la tentación puede ser tu perdición. No ceda antes los deseos de tu cuerpo porque podrías perder tu alma. – la miro a sus ojos tendiendo un indicio de su destino.

-Si maestra. – susurro sin imaginar que aquellas palabras retumbarían con más fuerza que nunca más adelante.

-Ha llegado querida. –un chirrido de las bisagras antiguas de la puerta anunciaba que estaba siendo abierta.

La joven giro su rostro pálido para ver aquella largurucha y lúgubre forma humana cubierta completamente por una capa negra avanzando con pasos sigilosos hasta el pie de la cama.

La muerte estiro su largo brazo dejando ver unos largos y huesos dedos espectrales.

-Hazme sentir orgullosa querida y dulce Hermione. Y nunca olvides mi nombre. – susurro la mujer extendiendo su mano para tomar aquella que la muerte le ofrecía.

-Así lo haré maestra. – Hermione sostuvo con fuerza la mano de aquella que había sido su verdugo, su enemiga, su mentor, su institutriz, su aliada, su hermana y su madre. Lagrimas recorrieron su rostros cuando sintió el alma abandonar el cuerpo de su maestra, la muerte tomo lo que ansiaba desde hacía muchos siglos, el arma de aquella mujer cuyo nombre era temerario entre los de su misma especie. Especie a la que ella pertenecía ahora como su legado, pero antes de tomar su lugar debía huir por los momentos, no era seguro para ella permanecer en aquel lugar habiendo desaparecido aquella que lo mantenía seguro y resguardados de aquello que ansiaban poseer el conocimiento del cual ella era ahora portadora.

Con cuidado Hermione puso la mano de su maestra sobre su pecho al igual que su cabeza y lloro con amargura por largo tiempo. La castaña no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición, cuando el viento dejo de azotar las ventanas y cuando la lluvia se fue al igual que la noche.

Solo fue consiente los armoniosos cantos de las aves del bosque y de los cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por los cristales del amplio ventanal.

Con un largo suspiro la morena cubrió el cuerpo de su maestra que parecía estar sumergida en un pacificó sueño con unas amplias sabanas blancas.

-Viki, Molvo. – susurro con vos ronca Hermione poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lagrimas que se habían colando nuevamente humedeciendo su rostro. Dos elfos apreciaron ante ella, asiendo una reverencia asía Hermione que ahora era su ama.

-Si señorita. – dijo con voz llena de tristeza Viki mostrando sus ojos aun rojos por el llanto de haber perdido a su ama.

-Molvo prepara todo para sepultar a mi maestra en jardín encantado y pídele a las hadas que hagan coronas con las flores que eran sus favoritas. – ordeno levantándose lentamente sintiendo el dolor de haber durado toda la madrugada de rodilla junto al cuerpo de su maestra.

-Si ama Molvo va enseguida. – el elfo no espero las gracias de Hermione con plick desapareció dejando a Viki con sus ojos llenos de tristezas y sus orejas caídas.

-Viki busca la mejor túnica y su perfume favorito y pónselos por favor. – Hermione camino hasta la puerta y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación y camino con pasos lentos por aquel pasillo hasta quedar frente a una puerta amplia. Suspiro conteniendo sus lágrimas nuevamente y se adentro en aquella habitación.

Las paredes estaban aforradas de libros antiguos y lleno de magia tan poderosa y atrayente que hacía de aquel lugar un peligroso santuario. Con un movimiento de su muñeca todos los libros salieron de los estantes al igual que papiros, marcos con runas antiguas y pinturas con mapas en ellos. Abrió con cuidado una gaveta donde se encontraba un rodo de pergamino amarillento y con un olor antiguo que ningún hechizo podría igualar.

Todo lo que contenía aquella biblioteca comenzó a entrar a una pequeño cofre, Hermione se sentó por última vez en aquel escritorio en donde tantas beses vio a su maestra sentada llena de sabiduría y salud.

Suspiro nuevamente ahogando el llanto. Aunque al principio de su estadía en aquel lugar había sido una tortura llena de dolor e impotencia, con el tiempo había comprendido que esa había sido la única forma que había tenido su maestra para enseñarle. Aun recuerda que nada se le era dado en aquella cabaña, todo era ganado, no había probado un trozo de pan que no fuera la recompensa por algún trabajo realizado satisfactoriamente por ella. Su maestra le había enseñado lo que era la humildad, le había enseñado a trabajar y bálese por sí misma, le había enseñado a respetar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, le había enseñado el arte de las plantas y cada uno de sus usos tantos curativos como venirnos, le había enseñado las artes de la magia en sus dos presentaciones y como hacer el mayor uso de cada hechizo y como crear nuevos y sobre todo le había brindado todos sus conocimientos y le había heredado todo lo que poseía. Miro la varita que aun sostenía en su mano y la llevo al bolsillo de su capa y la guardo en ella.

Serró las cortinas de aquel lugar sagrado y tomo el pequeño cofre de oro con diseños de flores de plata y piedras preciosas entre sus manos. A simple vista ese cofre podría ser un joyero aunque su tamaño era muy pequeño para alguien de la alta sociedad a la que ella pertenecía, pero lo que nadie podría sospechar era que dentro de ese diminuto cofre se encontraba miles de años en conocimiento el cual era un tesoro invaluable. Al igual como izo con en la habitación de su maestra salió sin mirar atrás.

Hermione camino ahora hasta el laboratorio de pociones. Y realizo el mismo hechizo que en la biblioteca. Tomo cada pasión e ingrediente que por el cual estaría dispuesto Severo a dar su vida contar de poseer uno de ellos. Al igual que los libros Hermione los metió todo en segundo cofre, pero ese era de madera y plata muy sencillo y un poco más grande que el de los libros.

Al igual que en las otras habitaciones salió sin mirar atrás. Y por ultimo camino hasta su habitación, coloco los dos cofres sobre la mullida cama, se quito la capa con cuidado y la coloco doblada en la cama. Con movimientos lentos se quito el vestido que era parte del uniforme de Beauxbatons a la cual había asistido los últimos meses en Francia, un colegio al que odiaba y en el cual no quería pensar en ese momento.

Abrió una gaveta y de el saco una túnica que le había regalo su maestra meses atrás para ese día. Era un vestido de ceremonia. Completamente negro cernido a su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta sus muslos de donde caía al sesgo hasta llegar a sus pies. El vestido dejaba ver toda su espalda y una tatuaje en el que la señalaba como la siguiente en la línea de aquella especie cuyo nombre aun no quería mencionar y no lo aria hasta que estuviera lista para asumir su lugar entre ellos.

Los símbolos de aquel vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel comenzaron a formar lirios blancos en el.

Hermione se vio en espejo frente a ella. Su cabello caía en suaves risos dorados como el oro y resplandecientes sobre su espalda, con un movimiento de su barita su cabello tomo forma de una rosa que dejaba caer risos ambos lados de su rostro, tomo aquella joya que le había pertenecido a su maestra y se llevo al cabello. Un lirio blanco puro con polvo de plata le dio el toque final y perfecto aquel peinado improvisado. Tomo un pal de votas que le daban mas altura de un color blanco y se las puso rápidamente. Ya era casi la hora de marcharse de aquel lugar.

Con un movimiento de su varita todas sus cosas fueron a parar dentro de un baúl y en este los dos cofres. Con otro hechizo el baúl se izo pequeño tomo un bolso que hacia juego con su ropa y metió el baúl en el.

Bajo las escaleras con dirección a jardín donde estaría todo preparado para el sepelio.

La ceremonia fue rápida, Hermione, Viki, Molvo y Liria que izo su aparición en último momento le dieron el adiós aquella mujer que había marcado sus vidas para siempre.

Las hadas cumplieron con su trabajo a la perfección, cientos de flores adornaron aquella tumba donde solo se recitaban unas palabras en su lapida, palabras que solo podría entender Hermione y su sucesora.

Los elfos tomaron sus pertenencias al igual que las de su antigua amas las cuales coloco Hermione en su bolso.

El bosque comenzó a mostrarse perturbado dándole la señal a Hermione que debía partir de inmediato.

La tumba de la ermitilla cuyo nombre solo sabia los sabios de aquel cerrado circulo y Hermione como discípula y legado de aquella mujer, fue rodeada por una maldición a la cual solo aquellos con intenciones buenas y que no poseyera malas intenciones podría traspasar.

Con un remolino de viento y pétalos de lirios Hermione desapareció dándole la espalda aquellos seres que solo tuvieron la oportunidad de ver el tatuaje en la espalda de la que ahora sería su objetivo.

…

Un imponente hombre camina con pasos lentos en compañía de su hermosa esposa hasta su despacho después de una velada en el ministro de magia.

Como siempre y como era de esperar la familia Malfoy había hecho su desplegué de riquezas con sus portes y sus túnicas que le costaría un mes de su sueldo al ministro de magia y hechicería. Narcisa con su porte elegante y la gracia de una diosa había sido la envidia del lugar y Draco el joven más codiciados por las chicas de su edad, menores que él y sobre todas de la gran parte de las señoras, lo cual asía que el pecho de Lucio se hinchara de orgullo, pero lo que en realidad le molestaba era que su primogénito y heredero de su fortuna nunca se había interesado por una joven de sus mismo estandarte. Nadie absolutamente nadie era de su interés, o si lo llegaba a serlo, no duraba más de dos semas lo cual era desquiciante para él.

Aunque no se podía quejar, su hijo era el príncipe de su casa, tenía las mejores notas que superaban a las que había tenido en sus años de estudiante. Aunque tambien era engreído, orgulloso, prepotente, ambicioso, ególatra y otra larga lista de virtudes y defectos que no valía la pena recordar en ese momento.

Pero si alguien le fuera informado a Lucio Malfoy que al entrar en su despacho esa noche se encontraría con aquel ser mágico que le serbia a su hija perdida nunca fuera salido de mansión esperando por aquella extraña visita.

Narcisa a su lado estaba paralizada. Había sido años de búsqueda inagotables sin encontrar algún indicio de su pequeña y su raptor. Y allí de lanada aparecía su elfina vistiendo como siempre impecable con aquellos trajes coloridos.

-Liria. –susurro Lucio el nombre de la elfina para hacerla más real a sus ojos y confirmar que el whisky de fuego aun no se le había subido a la cabeza.

-Es un honor para Liria estar en presencia de los padres de mi ama. – la elfina izo una pronunciada reverencia a los poderosos magos que la hacían temblar de miedo.

Narcisa se soltó del brazo de su esposo y avanzó con pasos rápidos hasta la elfina cayendo de rodilla ante ella y tomándola por los pequeños hombros y con voz quebrada por el llanto y la emoción sacudió con frenesí a la pobre Liria que se aterro aun más.

-¡¿Donde… donde esta mi hija, en donde la tienen?. – pregunto con voz temblorosa a la vez que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-Liria ha venido a traer una carta de la señorita. – chillo la elfa con su voz aguda y llena de temor asía sus antiguos amos.

-¡Entrégamela ahora!. –exigió Narcisa aun sacudiendo a la elfina que negó con la cabeza obedecer a los mandatos de la rubia.

-El alma se la enviado a su padre y solo él puede recibirla. -Liria se soltó de las manos que la aprisionaban y se paro frente a Lucio que aun no salía de su shock. – señor Malfoy tome la carta es importante que la lea y envié su respuesta.

Lucio tomo la carta con manos temblorosas que le ofrecía la elfina.

La carta no tenía el nombre a quien le era dirigida y mucho menos un remitente, solo tenía el sello de un dragón negro en representación del linaje Malfoy.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo asiento en su mullida silla, aun con sus dedos temblorosos abrió la carta que dejo ver una fina letra trazadas con delicadeza sobre el pergamino blanco.

Lucio levanto el rostro y miro la curiosidad de Narcisa por saber que decía la carta, así que prosiguió a leerla en voz alta.

…

"_A pasado mucho tiempo padre, si aun tengo el derecho de llamarlo de esta forma, sé que mi falta de comunicación no tiene ninguna escusa ni perdón. Sé que estuvieron buscándome por lago tiempo y no dieron con mi paradero. Pido disculpa por desaparecer de esa forma y sin su consentimiento, pero era lo mejor en ese momento, la rigurosa educación a la que me vi sometida me impedía tener comunicación con personas y más con mi familia, pero ese tema es irrelevante en este momento. _

_Pido tener una audiencia con usted lo más pronto posible._

_Si usted está de acuerdo… espero que acepte mi petición._

_Puede comunicarle a mi querida Liria el lugar de nuestra reunión y ella me lo hará saber inmediatamente._

_Padre, pido discreción"._

_Atentamente:_

_Hermione L Malfoy B_

-¿Eso es todo?. – pregunto Narcisa en un susurro. – Después todos estos años de angustia y agonía, ¿eso es todo?. –Narcisa no era capaz de asimilar la frialdad y la falta de afecto en aquella carta. Aunque ellos eran unos Malfoy y mostrar sus sentimientos era señal de debilidad aun asía entre ellos era aceptable muestras de cariños. Pero esa carta era tan seca y fría que se negaba a similar que su pequeña podría escribir de aquella forma.

-Tranquila cissy. – Lucio comprendió la altitud de su esposa ya que el mismo estaba en la misma situación.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Lucio?. Como quieres que me calme si mi hija lleva 5 años desaparecida, y ahora que decide aparecer envía una carta pidiendo discreción y un encuentro a solas contigo, ¿y yo Lucio?. –Narcisa se llevo la mano al pecho tratando de no llorar, pero le era imposible, sus sentimientos al fin salían a flote como un chorro de agua a presión que no podía ser contenida.

-Entiendo tu frustración. – Lucio cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse un poco. Estaba feliz porque su hija había aparecido, pero tambien sentía aquel mismo vacío que había tomado lugar en su pecho desde el día que le soltó la mano a su princesa y la dejo que se fuera con aquella mujer.

-Señor Malfoy, Liria quiere saber cuál es su respuesta. – intervino la elfa mostrando su valentía, sanando de sus pensamientos a Lucio que la miro como si ella fuera una cucaracha que podía pisar en cualquier momento.

-La esperare mañana en el puente de las luciérnagas a la hora del crespúsculo. – frías y inexpresinbas fueron las palabras de Lucio mostrando un vacío que en el ese momento no sentía, pero que era la única forma que tenia para actual en ese momento y mostrarse seguro e imperturbable.

-Liria le avisara en este momento al ama. – la elfa izo una reverencia dispuesta a marcharse pero con lo que no conto la elfina fue con dos delicadas pero a la vez poderosas manos de Narcisa Malfoy que hacia presión en uno de sus pequeños y flacos brazos.

-Espera Liria,¿ en donde esta mi hija?. – exigió saber con sus ojos y rostro enrojecido. Mostrando la determinación que tenía para encontrar a su hija perdida.

-El ama Hermione está sufriendo en este momento y Liria debe ir con ella. – la elfina bajo la cabeza, dándose cuenta que había hablado de mas.

-¿Está sufriendo?. – pregunto preocupada Narcisa.

-Lo siento Liria no puede responder a sus preguntas. – la elfa vio con desafío a la que una vez había sido su señora.

-¡Que insolencia, soy una Malfoy y demando una respuesta!. – reclamo indignada por la ofensa de aquella elfa.

-Lo siento, pero Liria es una elfina libre y ella no óvese las órdenes de la madre de mi ama. – y con un plick la elfina desapareció dejando una airada Narcisa.

-Iré contigo mañana. –dijo con determinación poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio de Lucio con fuerza.

-Lo ciento pero debes esperar a mi regreso. – hablo con voz tranquila Lucio con los ojos serrados tratando de controlar sus emociones fuera de control.

-¡No lo haré, ella tambien es mi hija y exijo ir contigo!. – ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar aquello, ella era la madre de Hermione y tenia los mismos derechos que Lucio para asistir aquel encuentro. Hermione era su hija ¿por qué Lucio no lo comprendía?.

-¡No lo harás!, - Lucio sabia de sus sentimiento y tambien conocía un poco al Hermione, si ella quería hablar a solas con él, bien la complacería por esa ves, solo por esa vez, por ello Narcisa debía esperar al regreso de su hija, porque él la traería de regreso a su hogar, el lugar del cual nunca debió salir...

-No puedes impedírmelo Lucio Malfoy. – la voz de Narcisa fue fría, y la determinación brillaba en sus ojos azules, pero Lucio no daría su brazo a torcer el ya había tomado una decisión. A demás estaba algo intrigado por aquel encuentro que pedía Hermione con mucha discreción. Quizás ella estaba en peligro y por ello no quería involucrar a nadie más de la familia.

-¿Qué ocurre?. – pregunto Draco entrando por la puerta del estudio aun abierta. Se le veía algo sudoroso al igual que agitado, su respiración era irregular muestra de que había bajado desde su habitación corriendo.

-Ve a tu habitación Draco. – ordeno Lucio sin mirar a su hijo, no quería tambien tener a Draco exigiéndole ir con él.

-Dobby me informo que había visto a Liria esperándolo padre. ¿Es eso verdad?. – pregunto esperanzado adentrándose más en aquella biblioteca imponente ignorando la orden de su padre.

-¡Así es!. – Lucio no vio el punto de mentirle a su hijo cuando su esposa lo desmentiría en el momento en que comenzara a negar aquella pregunta.

-¿Entonces donde esta Hermione padre?. – el corazón de Draco palpitaba a mil por segundo. El la había creído perdida, aunque su corazón siempre había estado conectado al de ella, y a pesar del paso de los años y la distancia aquel lazo que los unía había estado allí desapareciendo en el silencio, sin importar lo mucho que trataba de recordarla. Lo único que había sabido en aquella navidad que regreso a la mansión Malfoy en su primer año en Hatwarst, fue que su hermana había sido secuestrada. Pero fue algo extraño aquel secuestro, nunca se había pedido nada a cambio de su hermana, aquel secuestrador se la había llevado sin dejar pista ni rastro.

-No lo sé. –contesto tranquilamente Lucio asiendo gala de su indiferencia. Aunque Draco no se conformo con aquella respuesta.

-¡Como que no lo sabe!, si Liria. – la voz de Draco subió tres tonos más alto de lo normar lo que izo que una de las cejas de Lucio se arrugada ante la aquella falta de respeto asía su persona...

-Ha dicho que no lo sé Draco, ahora ve a tu habitación y Narcisa es mejor desista, no permitiré que vayas. – Lucio se puso de pie, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con los reclamos de su hijo y la insistencia de su esposa, el era quien daba las órdenes en aquella familia así que se aria lo que el quería y ordenara.

-¿A dónde vas?. – pregunto Narcisa tomando el ante brazo de su esposo en el momento que este le paso por un lado.

-Voy al lugar de nuestro encuentro. –con algo de bruscalida se soltó del agarre de Narcisa. -Tengo que prepararme para el viaje. – dijo tomando una capa de viaje que le ofrecía el siempre oportuno y viejo Flama.

-En donde esta ese puente Lucio. – pregunto Narcisa seria colocándose al frente de Lucio que se terminaba de atar su capa negra de terciopelo.

-No te lo puedo revelar, solo Hermione y yo sabemos cuál es, ya que es conocido por otro nombre en el mundo mágico. – Lucio camino asía su escritorio abrió un gaveta y tomo una bolsita de terciopelo negra llena de galones de oro.

-Por favor Lucio llévame contigo. – pidió Narcisa quebrándose de nuevo dejando lagrimas correr por su rostro.

-Lo siento es imposible. – Lucio sin mirarlos desapareció con dirección a un hotel cercano aquel lugar de encuentro.

Narcisa sin perder evitarlo cayó de rodillas gritando el nombre de su marido.

-Madre. – Draco sin inclino a su lado, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sentía su madre, pero escondiéndolo detrás de una mueca de indiferencia. Aunque la realidad era otra, le dolía ver a su madre sufriendo pero más le dolía la desconsideración de su padre.

Con cuidado ayudo a su madre a ponerse de pie y la llevo hasta un amplio sofá frente la chimenea. Para luego caminar hasta el escritorio de su padre y allí estaba un pergamino blanco con letras negras la leyó rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo la arrugo en su puño.

Esa carta no expresaba nada, pero explicaba muchas cosas, Hermione no había sido secuestrada como se lo hacían hecho creer.

Se güiro asía su madre y vio a Flama dándole una taza de té para calmarla un poco.

-¿Madre Hermione nunca fue secuestrada?. – pregunto caminando asía ella.

-Si lo fue Draco. –Narcisa miro las llamas danzantes y la tristeza se reflejo en su rostro que ahora mostraba unos años más.

-Pero la carta…

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de su secuestro Draco. –lo corto Narcisa antes que terminara de hablar sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces explíquemelas porque no comprendo nada madre. – pidió una explicación. Eso era lo mínimo que él se merecía.

Narcisa tomo un sorbo de su te, y miro nuevamente las llamas, perdida en sus recuerdos buscando una forma de contarle lo sucedido a su primogénito sentado en el otro sofá mirándola fijamente.

…

Tres minutos llevaba Lucio en aquel puente parado mirando la puesta de sol. Aun llevaba su túnica que había usado la noche anterior en el baile del ministerio de magia. Se había alojado en un hotel cercano aquel lugar. Las luciérnagas aparecieron una a una como las estrellas en el cielo.

Parado en el medio del puente vigilando cada tres segundo ambos extremos del puente en espera de una frágil figura.

-¡Padre!. –un susurro paralizo al rubio, aquella voz suave y cantarina no parecía ser real. Con algo de temor se güiro lentamente.

Y fue allí en ese momento que la vio después de tantos años de búsqueda. Una figura alta e imponente, su simple presencia detonaba poder y superioridad.

Una delicada figura cubierta por una capa negra igual de lujosa que la de él estaba una joven dama.

-Hermione. - susurro aun sin creer que aquel encuentro era real. La figura frente a el asintió con la cabeza.

-Es hermoso no es asía padre, como las aguas siguen sus corrientes hasta su destino sin detenerse. –Lucio se güiro para ver aquellas aguas plateadas con destellos naranja siguiendo su camino armonioso sin detenerse.

-¿En dónde has estado Hermione?. –pregunto aun mirando las aguas en su viaje interminable.

-En muchas partes. – dijo en susurro mientras las luciérnagas danzaban a su alrededor.

Lucio se güiro para verla ahora parada a su lado.

Una luz naranja rodeaba todo el lugar era la hora del crespúsculo y la luna no tardaría en aparecer para reinar durante la noche.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. – dijo mirándola con rencor claro en su voz.

-Pero esa es la única repuesta que le puedo dar. – respondió ella sin perturbarse en la falta de sentimientos en las palabras de su padre.

-¿A qué debo tu llamado?. – pregunto estudiando cada uno de los rasgos que dejaba ver aquella capa que la resguardaba y mantenía oculto su rostro.

-Quiero regresar. – susurro manteniendo una vos suave y armoniosa mirando siempre las el curso del rio.

-Siempre has podido regresar. –miro el tambien el rio, pronunciando cada palabra sin emoción alguna aparente.

-Así es. – Hermione puso sus manos en las barandas de maderas rojas del puente con delicadeza y suavidad dejando ver unos dedos largos y delicados.

-¿Entonces cual es el punto de tu llamado?. – pregunto algo confundido por todo aquel ministerio que rodeaba a su pequeña. Bueno ya no tan pequeña hija.

-Quería verte antes de verla a ella y a él. – susurro dejando salir un suspiro levanto su vista ahora asía el cielo para ver las nubes coloridas.

-¿Te refieres a Narcisa y Draco?. – más que una pregunta fue una confirmación, aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual ella los llamaba de aquella forma y no por su nombre, aunque tomando en cuenta la carta y las primeras palabras que le fueron dirigidas a él, podía tener una vaga idea de lo que ocurría.

-Si ellos. Sabes lo que me une a Draco, aquello más fuerte que nuestro lazo. – Hermione miro su mano y cerro en un puño y la llevo hasta la altura de su pecho, negándose a dejar salir un poco de la frustración que la embargaba en ese momento.

-Si es la maldición que cierne sobre nuestra familia y todo aquel heredero que tenga un gemelo. – aunque la voz fue fría e indiferente, Lucio estaba invadido por la impotencia al estar atado de pie y mano sin poder hacer nada contra aquel hechizo oscuro que cubría la cabeza de sus hijos.

-¿Y qué piensas de ello?. – pregunto con susurro lejano, así como estaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-¿Como sabes sobre ella?. –respondió con otra pregunta tratando nuevamente ver el rostro de su hija.

-Hay cosas las cuales no se pueden mantener ocultas para siempre. Aunque deduzco que Draco no está consciente de ello. – expuso sus sospechas, ella conocía como su padre sobreprotegían a Draco por ser el único heredero varón y que prolongaría su linaje y apellido. Y tambien estaba segura que habían estado buscando alguna solución que no tuviera un riesgo en la vida de Draco para liminal aquella maldición.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?.-pregunto Lucio algo sorprendido por la afirmación de aquel hecho.

-Hay un lazo que nos une, aunque he tratado en muchas ocasiones en romper ese vinculo él se niega a ello. Él lo hace de manera inconsciente. – contesto a la siguiente de Lucio, suspirando nuevamente disfrutando de la fría brisa atraída por las olas de aquel rio maravilloso.

-Hermione hay algo mas por lo que quieres regresar. – pregunto sospechando de algún peligro ligado con aquella ermitaña.

-Quiero asistir a Hatwarst. –respondió Hermione adivinando los pensamientos de rubio que afincaba todo su peso en su elegante bastón.

-Sé que hay algo más. – aunque él no podía ver su rostro pudo notar una agitación en el cuerpo frágil de su hija, y eso confirmaba sus sospechas, había algo mas en aquella repentino recuentro y su interés por volver a la mansión, aunque el fondo le dolia que su retorno fuera solo por miedo algo que el desconocía y no porque quería regresar a convivir con su familia.

-Si así lo fuera, no podría satisfacer su curiosidad. – respondió retadoramente aumentando la guardia que había bajado por unos segundos ante su padre, que se podría transforma en un enemigo si se enteraba de lo que ella en verdad era, y eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-Has cambiado mucho pequeña. – susurro un poco impresionando por la frialdad de sus palabras. Cuando la única voz que había oído de su pequeña era de felicidad, miedo, angustia y dolor, pero nunca había oído aquella llena de tanta frialdad que podría congelar al mismo infierno si se lo proponía.

-Todos evolucionamos… es parte del flujo de la vida. – suspiro estirando su mano hasta una luciérnaga que se paro sobre su palma.

-Déjame mirar tu rostro. – pidió Lucio girando el cuerpo de su hija con suavidad.

Hermione quedo frente a su padre por segunda vez en aquel día o mejor dicho noche.

Lucio le quito la capa con suavidad dejando que esta callera sobre la madera del puente dejando ver a una joven hermosa y deslumbrante Hermione. Hermione con el mismo peinado y vestido con el cual acudió al sepelio de su maestra, solo que este había cambiado de color a uno blanco con lirios de plateados ajustado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Eres hermosa.-susurro.

-Lo sé. – Hermione sonrió sintiendo la mano de su padre en su rostro, aunque aun era un poco baja comparada con Draco y su padre. Tres plick seguidos atrajeron la atención de padre e hija. Hermione giro para ver a sus elfos aparecer frente a ella. Le dio la espalda a Lucios rebelando aquel descote y con el aquel extraño tatuaje que adornaba su espalda. Lucio estaba en shock, aquel símbolo en la espalda de Hermione lo atraía, era un poder que lo llamaba, quería tocarlo y llenarse de él. Sin pensarlo levanto su mano para tocarlo. A unos escasos centímetros de que sus dedos lo tocaran. Con un movimiento rápido Hermione se güiro poniendo su barita en el cuello de su padre mirándolo amenazante con sus ojos dorados destellantes de luz.

Lucio no sabía que decir ni como actual podía oler el peligro en el aire. Miro los ojos de Hermione y pudo ver el poder que corría en ella. Era una sensación abrumadora había muchos sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo, miedo, admiración y sobre todo jubilo.

-Padre. – susurro Hermione bajando su barita blanca, aquella que le había sido dada por su maestra minutos antes de fallecer. –Por favor padre si valora su vida no lo vuelva a intentar. – susurro amenazadoramente mientras el viento movió su cabello salvajemente.

-¿Que significa ese símbolo?. –ignoro el miedo que había sentido al ver aquella determinación en los ojos de Hermione, no dudaba que su hija le lanzara algún maleficio si se veía amenazada por él, pero la curiosidad lo invitaba arriesgarse, y por ello se atrevió levantar la mano para tocar aquel extraño símbolo, y por ello se había atrevido a preguntar.

-Eso es algo que no le conviene saber por los momentos. –Hermione con un movimiento de su varita apunto la capa que no tardo de retomar su lugar cubriendo de pie a cabeza. –Ahora es mejor alejarnos de este lugar, ya no es seguro para ninguno de los dos.

Lucios aun fuera de lugar, sin saber que decir o pensar acepto las palabras de su hija tomo su mano y desapareció al igual que los elfos dejando aquel puente de nuevo en su soledad en medio de aquel rio alumbrado por las luciérnagas.

…

Había pasado dos días desde que lucio había partido de la mansión, ya era primero de septiembre y Draco tenía que regresar a cursar su sexto año en Hawarst. Por ello se encontraba en la estación del tren junto a su madre algo ojerosa a causa de las noches que tenia sin dormir, aunque ocultaba bien su preocupación bajo una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad manteniendo su cabeza y espalda erguida.

-¿Está segura que debo irme en este momento madre?. – pregunto por quinta vez en aquella mañana Draco, ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para que el expreso abandonara la estación y aun se encontraba preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su madre.

-Si lo estoy, tu padre regresara hoy… me ha enviado una nota notificando su regreso. – a Draco no le paso por desapercibido un brillo de esperanza en los ojos de su madre de su padre regresara con Hermione.

-¿Y ella viene con él?. – se aventuro a preguntar algo esperanzado el tambien de que su hermanita regresara a casa.

-No me lo ha informado, aunque creo que no lo hará. –suspiro y miro de nuevo asía el tren ya casi no había alumnos en la estación.

-Sabes madre, aun no entiendo lo que está ocurriendo. – Draco mantuvo su rostro sin rastro de emoción aparente mirando como algunos magos saludaban con su cabeza al pasar cerca de ellos.

-Ya es hora que abordes el tren Draco. – Narcisa miro a su hijo a los ojos conociendo de sus preocupaciones y sobre todo vio en ellos la esperanza de tener a aquello que se fue arrebatado. La parte de él que lo aria sentir completo y no la mitad de un alma errante.

-Si madre, por favor escríbame si ocurre algo. – Draco izo una breve inclinación en forma de respeto a su madre sin mucho protocolo.

-Así lo haré. – Narcisa se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo escondiendo un poco su tristeza lo cual noto Draco muy a su pesar.

Draco camino por los angostos pasillos hasta aquella cabina que conocía bien. Allí estaban sus amigos sentados uno al lado de otro. Theodore, Blaise y Pansy los últimos dos sumergidos en una discusión sin sentido mientras que Nott los ignoraba olímpicamente leyendo uno de sus libros de aventuras de quien sabe que mago famoso.

Draco cerró la puerta con más fuerza de lo que requería atrayendo la atención de los tres jóvenes que se quedaron unos segundos viéndolo.

-Drake que bien que llegas, ya me estaba preocupando por tu retraso. – hablo rápidamente Pansy guindándosele al cuello olvidando completamente la discusión que segundo antes mantenía con Blaise, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla pálida y fría del joven.

-Tu entusiasmo como siempre es difícil de digerir y más cuando estas arriba de mí. – Draco se quito los brazos de Pansy de su cuello y tomo asiento al lado Nott. – ¿y dónde está el idiota?. – pregunto refiriéndose a otro de sus amigos.

-Esta con la chica esa peli roja. –contesto Blaise mirando por la ventana ignorando a Pansy que se sentó a su lado un poco dolida por el rechazo de Draco.

-Sigue siendo un idiota. –susurro Draco algo molesto con su mejor amigo.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?. – pregunto ahora Nott sin dejar de leer su libro refiriéndose a Draco.

-¿De qué hablas?. – respondió con otra pregunta el rubio manteniendo su seño fruncido.

-Estas más casca rabias de que costumbre. – hablo sin mucho entusiasmo Nott manteniendo la vista fija en el libro.

-No sé que hablas.- Draco cruzo sus brazos y se recostó en forma casual en mullido asiento. Aunque para Pansy fue la manera más seixi que ella había visto en todos esos meses de vacaciones.

-Bueno ese tu problema si no lo quieres decir, aunque mi padre me comento que el tuyo falto a una reunión muy importante en el ministerio. Algo poco común en el ya que la puntualidad es una de las reglas irrompible de los Malfoy. – dijo como si nada sin dejar de hojear el libro con apesto aburrido.

Draco frunció el seño sin dejar de apretar los puños, aun no sabía como lo hacía Nott para adivinar siempre su estado de ánimo o saber de algún problema de alguno de ellos con tan solo oír su voz o ver su rostro. Aunque este fuera una máscara de frialdad. En algunas ocasiones solía ser escalofriante y esa era una de ellas.

-Como lo has dicho no es tu problema. – contesto tajante escondiendo el veneno en su lengua viperina.

-Tienes razón. – el joven no dejo de leer su libro en ningún momento, a beses le era aterrador para sus amigos que ni locos pensaban tenerlo como enemigo, sería un suicidio.

La puerta del compartimiento se volvió abrir rebelando el rosto de un joven sonriente que miro a sus compañeros de casa con aspecto asustados, sin importarle aquello se sentó junto a Pansy ignorando a su mejor amigo como siempre. Lo cual enfureció más a Draco Malfoy.

…

En la mansión principal de la mansión Malfoy Narcisa tomaba un té de vainilla para los nervios esperando el arribo de Lucio frente a la chimenea.

Lleva tres horas allí sentada. Mostrando un vestido y peinado impecable.

Unas llamas verdes se apoderaron con ferocidad de la chimenea dejando ver a dos figuras humanas dentro de ella.

El primero en salir de la chimenea de mármol fue Lucio seguido de Hermione que aun mantenía su rostro cubierto con aquella capa.

Lucio se aparto del camino de su esposa que se puso de pie rápidamente dejando caer la tasa de cerámica traída de la india a la alfombra bajo sus pies derramando el te dorado en ella.

Con movimientos lentos Hermione reveló su rostro juvenil y hermoso.

Sin pensarlo por un segundo Narcisa corrió hasta su hija y la aprisiono con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Has regresado a casa. – susurro al oído dejando salir todas las emociones.

-Madre. –susurro Hermione sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Porque su madre había muerto días antes en aquella antigua cabaña.

La noche cayó sobre el castillo de Hawarst de magia y hechicería, el gran salón estaba plagado de todos los estudiantes de las cuatro diferente casas.

Draco estaba sentado en medio de la mesa de Slytherins rodeados de sus amigos más allegados, cuando la profesora Macgonadall entro al gran salón seguida por estudiantes de primer año sorprendidos por aquel desplegué de magia.

Minerva subió por la escalinata hasta un banquillo negro en el cual reposaba un sombrero viejo puntiagudo. Lo tomo con la mano derecha mientras con la otra sostenía un pergamino donde estaban los nombres de aquellos nuevos magos que iniciarían sus estudios en tan prestigioso colegio. Uno a uno los llamo para seleccionarlos a sus respectivas casas. Cuando el último fue seleccionado Gryffindors las grandes e imponentes puertas fue abierta dejando pasar a una joven cuya belleza no podía ser descrita por muchos en aquel lugar. Con pasos pausados y seguros, con espalda recta y cabeza erguida la joven camino asía el banquillo donde Macgonadall aun mantenía el sombrero en alto.

-Lamento el retraso. – hablo la joven en un susurro armonioso sonriendo con confianza a la mujer que la miro de arriba abajo levantando el seño molesta por la impuntualidad de la joven.

-Usted debe ser el traslado de último momento desde el colegió Beauxbatons. – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, aunque el rostro de aquella joven se le hacía conocido, y muy conocido a la anciana subdirectora.

-Así es profesora. – asintió la joven sonriendo, manteniendo su amabilidad fingida y su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Y bien cuál es su nombre?. – pregunto Macgonadall manteniendo su rostro de gruñona.

La joven se inclino un poco y susurro su nombre a la anciana mujer para que fuera ella quien lo dijera en voz alta y clara.

-Hermione Malfoy tome asintió por favor. – dijo fuerte y claro la profesora de transformaciones causando susurros que se extendieron por todos los comedores incluyendo el de los profesores. Aunque Albus Dumbledore director de tan importante colegió se mantenía en calma sonriendo tranquilamente, ignorando todo el escándalo y la cara de shock y de su profesorado.

Draco estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos respecto a su padre y su hermana que no noto aquel estudiante de último momento que irrumpió en el comedor hasta que oyó aquel nombre el cual lo izo levantar de su asiento como un resorte.

Todas las miradas estaba puesta ahora en Draco que se mantenía de pie viendo como el sombrero seleccionador era puesto en la cabeza de su hermana gemela que sonreí con confianza y superioridad.

Y de la misma forma que él fue seleccionado a Slytherins lo fue Hermione con tan solo el sombrero rosar su cabello ya estaba gritando SLYTHERINS.

Hermione se bajo del banquillo con pasos igual de lentos y se dirigió a su casa portando orgullosa los colores de su casa. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

El corazón de Draco palpitaba a mil por segundo con cada paso que daba Hermione asía el, después de cinco años al fin podía ver a su hermana.

La castaña se detuvo al frente el rubio aun en estado de shock e inclino un poco la cabeza.

El comedor se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral mirando aquella escena confundidos completamente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermano. – y con aquellas palabras el shock en el salón se izo más largo. Frente todos ellos estaba la hermana de Draco Malfoy príncipe de Sytherins, una hermana de la cual ellos no tenían conocimiento. Lo cual crearía más especulaciones entre las casas y la sociedad sobre la hija oculta de los Malfoy.

-Hermione. – fue lo único que pudo decir Draco a la vez que Hermione pasaba por su lado en busca de un lugar vacio dejando a Draco de pie aun shockeado.

Continuara…

**NOTA:**

**Holaaaa!**

**Estoy tan feliz y agradecida con todos ustedes por sus reviews… de verada un millón de gracias por acertar esta historia… aunque la primera que escribo de esta pareja y en esta categoría… me ha ido muy bien gracias a ustedes. Estoy tan feliz que no dejo de sonreír.**

**Ahora quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus reviews en capitulo anterior y ellos son:**

**Brianda Cullen **

**Ana**

**Amy-tsubasa**

**Miss romantic2**

**Nallely**

**Daman-salvatore-lover15**

**Pop 956**

**Coco**

**Danany**

**Harrison Potter Lovergood **

**Azucena Malfoy Granger **

**PhineasxCandace**

**Sharlotte Soubirous**

**Kizy Malfoy**

**Harryandale**

**Mari**

**Le agradezco a todos y lamentó no contestar a sus reviews, pero lo hare cuando tenga tiempo, tambien le agradezco por sus comentarios y críticas sobre la historia. Espero tambien tener muchos reviews en este cap, tengo un numero topo cuando se llegue a él publicare el siguiente capítulo, ahora la pregunta es ¿cuál es la cantidad de reviews que estoy esperando obtener? Bueno se los dejo de tarea… ja ja ja que mala soy…**

**Besos…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Sentía la oscuridad al asecho, mi piel podía sentir el frio de la noche.

Me había tomado más tiempo de planeado hablar con Narcisa, mi madre o mamá como la solía llamar cuando era pequeña e ingenua.

En estos últimos cinco años de estar lejos de ella y sus ojos que me arrullaban llenos de cariños cuando sus acciones dictaban lo contrario aun son un misterio para mí. Quizás no he puesto el suficiente empeño por descubrir el secreto sobre sus acciones y comportamiento distante.

Pero en este momento no quiero pensar sobre sus motivos por los cuales ella tuvo esa actitud conmigo en el pasado, el pasado en el pasado esta, solía decir mi maestra. Ahora que regrese al lugar al que pertenezco… junto a mi familia no sé como actual y cómo comportarme, no conozco nada sobre ellos. Soy una extraña, una invasora de sus vidas y su hogar.

Ahora frente a las puertas del gran salón o comedor de Hawarts, el lugar que vio crecer a mis padres y hermano el nerviosismo se apodera de mí. Este lugar lleno de poder y magia, una magia tan antigua que podía ser sofocante para alguien como yo… puedo sentir la energía mágica de cada muro y piedra de sus paredes como una tela de araña que me envuelve lentamente. Aun no sé si pueda tratar de mantenerme fuera de la influencia de su poder. Hawarts me invita a ser parte de él, su magia negra y blanca aclama mi unión a ellos. Quiere que sea parte de ellos.

Es algo difícil de controlar. Puedo absolver su poder en grandes cantidades, es como mis dos anteriores colegio, pero sin lugar a dudas este castillo lleno de misterios era el más poderoso de los otros dos. Su magia era en un noventa por ciento pura. Y el otro diez por ciento negra. Y cada una se concentraba dentro y fuera de castillo en grandes proporciones.

Suspiro preparada para ser mi entrada digna de un Malfoy.

Todo Hawarts conocería hoy a Hermione Malfoy, hija de Lucio y Narcisa Malfoy… oh y como olvidarlo hermana gemela de un miembro de tan honorable colegio, el príncipe de Slytherins como madre lo había llamado antes de mi partida a este lugar. Si vería después de cinco años a Draco Lucio Malfoy y eso era lo único que me hacía temblar miedo y emoción sofocante.

Con espalda erguida y cabeza en alto hago mi entrada, y la verdad que los libros sobre la historia de esta institución nunca le haría honores aquel desplegué de magia. Su techo era un universo en movimiento, con estrellas y constelaciones siguiendo el flujo de sus movimientos rítmico dignos de admiración. Las velas flotaban arriba de los comedores con candelabros de oro y plata.

No miro asía ninguna de las mesas, yo seré de ahora en adelante la princesa de este lugar, estaré en Slytherins como todos mis antecesores. Era una tradición familiar la cual no estaré dispuesta a romper.

Me detengo frente a una mujer alta con cara de amargada, si no hay duda que debe ser una de las profesoras más estricta del lugar, espero hacer una aliada, sonrió con simpatía y mis mejillas son cubiertas por un falso rubor.

Miro apenada a la mujer que aun mantiene aquel extraño y mugriento sombrero en alto, se que posee magia y que las cosas no son lo que parecer en el mundo mágico, y no hay que ser una persona muy observadora para saber cuál era la función de aquel sombrero. Claro solo lo podría saber aquel que había leído la historia de Hawarst en todas sus ediciones como lo había hecho yo desde que podía a leer.

-Lamento el retraso. –susurre con mi voz armonioso sin dejar de sonreír con confianza mas no con arrogancia a la mujer que me miro de arriba abajo levantando el seño molesta por mi impuntualidad y debía admitir que lo tenía bien merecido, pero todo había valido la pena, un Malfoy siempre debe tener su entrada y esta era mi primeras ves el colegio mas importante de toda Gran Bretaña así que valía la pena el retraso. Mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí.

…

-Usted debe ser el traslado de último momento desde el colegió Beauxbatons. – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, aunque el rostro de aquella joven se le hacía conocido, y muy conocido a la anciana subdirectora.

-Así es profesora. – asintió la joven sonriendo, manteniendo su amabilidad fingida y su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Y bien cuál es su nombre?. – pregunto Macgonadall manteniendo su rostro de gruñona.

La joven se inclino un poco y susurro su nombre a la anciana mujer para que fuera ella quien lo dijera en voz alta y clara.

-Hermione Malfoy tome asintió por favor. – dijo fuerte y claro la profesora de transformaciones causando susurros que se extendieron por todos los comedores incluyendo el de los profesores. Aunque Albus Dumbledore director de tan importante colegió se mantenía en calma sonriendo tranquilamente, ignorando todo el escándalo y la cara de shock y de su profesorado.

Todo lo demás ocurrió de forma rápida y sin ninguna interrupción.

Hermione se vio rodeada de miradas indiscreta y susurros pocos molestos de sus compañeros de casa y de por supuesto de las otras tres casas que aun la miraban. Algunos de los comentarios fueron hirientes, pero ella era una Malfoy y debía mantener aquella mascara con la que se había hecho asía mucho tiempo ya.

No debía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad si no sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Ella tenía una misión y alguno que otro capricho que cumplir allí y tenía dos años para lograrlo. Y lo aria sin interrupciones ni intromisiones de aquellos con poca capacidad intelectual que ahora la desangraban con comentarios hirientes sobre el porqué sus padres la habían mantenido oculta y más hiriente de todos la especulación de ser una bastarda hija de Lucio fuera de matrimonio que tenía ahora con la pobre dama Narcisa Malfoy.

Hermione se centro en oír las recomendaciones del director, un poderoso mago con el cual ella tendría que reunirse al terminar aquel banquete de bienvenida.

Durante toda la cena ignoro los comentarios y el rechazo de las serpientes que la miraban con descaro desdén a ella y a su hermano gemelo que comía con lentitud rodeado de sus amigos.

…

Una hora más tarde Hermione estaba sentada frente a un amplio escritorio rodeada con de cuadros con grandes personalidades y por supuesto de muchísimas cosas curiosas y otras conocidas para ella.

Detrás del escritorio el director y mago más grande de todos los tiempos Albus Dumbledore la miraba intensamente. Del lado derecho del director un fénix rojo que la miraba con la misma intensidad que el director.

La puerta detrás de Hermione se volvió abrir mientras ella se llevaba el té de naranja a los labios.

-Mis disculpas por el retraso los jóvenes se salieron de control. – se disculpo Minerva Mcgonadall colocándose al lado del jefe de Slytherins que levanto su ceja sin perturbar su rostro frio.

-No se preocupe querida Minerva aun no habíamos comenzado con nuestra pequeña e improvisada reunión. –sonrió tranquilizadoramente Albus percatándose de la tención que se apoderaba del ambiente.

-Aun no comprendo que tengo que ver en este asunto. – protesto la profesora mientras miraba a la peli dorado que tomaba su te tranquilamente sin mostrar señal de interés de su presencia.

-Oh claro que tienes mucho que ver, como subdirectora debes estar informada de ciertos asuntos. – señalo Albus tomando un caramelo de limón de un recipiente de cristal.

-Comprendo. – la anciana mujer tomo asiento al lado de Hermione manteniendo el seño fruncido y mas a un su rechazo.

-Y bien a que debemos a esta reunión. – intervino Severo más interesado de lo que su rostro expresaba.

-La señorita Malfoy contara con una serie de privilegios durante sus estudios. – informo pausadamente el mago mirando fijamente cada rostro de sus profesores buscando señales de alteraciones.

-¡Privilegios Albus! ¿Qué tipo de privilegios?. – pregunto Minerva arrugando su seño un poco molesta por lo que estaba escuchando en aquel momento. No le agradaba la nueva chica en absoluto y menos ahora que Albus le otorgaría privilegios.

-La señorita Malfoy tendrá acceso al are prohibida de la biblioteca, podrá entrar al bosque prohibido sin importar la hora en que desee hacerlo, así como tambien podrá deambular por este. Se le otorgara una cámara secreta dentro del castillo de la cual solo nosotros cuatro sabremos la ubicación más no la contraseña de absceso. –aclaro ante la curiosa mirada de Snepe ante la posible artes que practicaría Hermione en dicha cámara.

-No comprendo que se quiere lograr con todo esto, jamás en toda la historia de Hawarts ningún estudiante se le ha otorgado tales privilegios. – protesto Minerva nuevamente mostrando sus descontento por aquella situación.

-Minerva querida la señorita Hermione no es una simple estudiante. –trato de justificar sus acciones el anciano mago manteniendo una mirada calidad en sus ojos azules.

-¿A qué se refiere?. – intervino Severo acercándose como un samuro desde la oscuridad.

-Severos. – Intervino Hermione mirando al moreno que tenía toda su atención puesta en ella.- Eres muy amigo de mi familia le pediré que todo lo que se está hablando en esta sala sea completamente para mis padres y hermano un secreto. Como dijo mí estimado amigo Albus. Mi estadía en este castillo no es solo para estudiar, mis conocimientos sobrepasan a cualquier estudiante sin importar el área teórica y práctica…

-Entonces si nosotros no le podemos ofrecer educación mágica, ¿aque se debe su presencia en el colegio?. – pregunto Minerva interrumpiendo a Hermione aun recelosa.

-Es muy simple, Hawarts es una fortaleza, y aquí estaré segura de aquellos que me siguen hasta que pueda completar mi pasión y hechizo que estoy llevando a cabo. – Hermione tomo otro sorbo de de su te tranquilamente sin mostrar perturbación alguna.

-¿Que pasión? ¿Cual hechizo?. –pregunto Minerva más interesada.

-Me temo que esas son preguntas a las cuales no estoy dispuesta a contestar. Perdone mi atrevimiento pero creo que eso ya seria mucha intromisión de su parte profesora. – Hermione puso su tasa en sobre el escritorio y volvió a su pasión iniciar.

Los ojos de minerva destellaron en furia pura, mientras que Severo sonreía torcidamente ante las palabras de su nueva pupila no había duda que era una Slytherins en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Profesor espero que tres elfos más en el castillo no sea ningún inconveniente. –continuo Hermione sin importarle la mirad envenenada que le dirigía Macgonadall a su lado tentada a maldecirla.

-No querida no lo hay. –Albus le enviaba miradas de advertencia a su querida subdirectora que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Muy bien, ellos ayudaran en todo lo que puedan en el castillo siempre y cuando este en sus horarios de trabajos, como comprenderán mis elfos reciben una paga por su trabajo y tienen muy bien establecido su horario. Izo hincapié en lo ultimo no quería que sus elfos fueran tratados como esclavos, eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

-No se preocupe por ello, señorita Malfoy. –Albus sonrió ante aquel gesto de solidaridad e igualdad que Hermione tenía asía las criaturas mágicas.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de retirarme espero mañana ser guiada asía el lugar que utilizare como laboratorio. –Hermione se levanto de su silla mostrando su porte de diosa, inclinándose solo un poco en forma de respeto asía Albus.

-Una cosa más señorita Malfoy. –Hermione se detuvo y miro al anciano director. -En Slytherins no hay habitaciones disponibles, espero que no le sea ningún inconveniente compartir la habitación con su hermano. –Albus no perdió detalle del rostro de Hermione, pero no encontró nada en el, fue como mirar un muro en blanco sin nada que estudiar en el.

-No se preocupe, solo espero que se solucione este problema pronto. – hablo con calma Hermione aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo, aunque nunca lo admitiría. - Ahora sin es tan amble profesor Severo de acompañarme a la sala común de la que ahora será mi casa. -pidió Hermione ahora mirando al viejo profesor de pociones.

Severo no asintió solo paso como un tornado negro a su alrededor sin despedirse de Albus y Minerva que sinceramente no esperaba tal cortesía del Severos Snepe.

…

Si alguien le fuera dicho a Draco Malfoy que ese día al regresar a Hawarst se e contraria con su hermana gemela siendo seleccionada para su misma casa, lo fuera tachado de loco o quizás le fuera hecho un altar. Hermione era una parte de el, y si ella regresaba a él eso quería decir que estaría completo y ese vacío que en su pecho se llenaría por completo. Sentía miedo, no sabía porque pero sus emoción y felicidad era empañados por miedo y incertidumbre, el no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, no sabía que decir o de que hablar. Sin darse de cuenta estaba temblando y sus manos sudaban frio.

Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea chisporriante con llamas verdes y naranjadas rodeado de sus amigos. Algo inquieto pero silenciosos. La sala de Slytherins estaba rodeada de todos sus miembros esperando ver a la misteriosa hermana de su príncipe.

Pansy mantenía sus piernas cruzadas al igual que su brazos sobre sus pechos, estaba alta de todo aquel silencio sepulcral, parecía que estaban velando a alguien, solo se podía oír la respiración de los presente mirando de forma indiscreta el muro que era la entrada de su sala común. Sin poder sopórtalo mas se puso de pie dispuesta a correr aquellos chismosos a sus habitaciones cuando dos figuras aparecieron frente a ellos.

Severos camino hasta el medio de la sala seguido de Hermione que camino con su cabeza en alto su cabello delicadamente sostenido con un lirio de plata y oro que dejaba caer su cabello por su espalda con suaves rulos hasta su cintura, sus ojos dorados brillaban con más intensidad con las luces de las velas danzantes su rostro en forma de corazón resaltaba mas su rostro angelical, sus pestañas y negras pestañas parecían un velo en movimiento, su nariz pequeña respingada y sus labios de un color cereza provocaban ser besados, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas. Y ese hecho no tenía nada que ver con estar frente aquellas serpientes que la miraban como si ella fuera su presa, si no por algunos comentarios por parte del profesor de `pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherins.

-Bien como ya todos están informado la señorita Malfoy pertenece ahora a nuestra casa, espero que no sea perturbada con comentarios y preguntas ridículas sin argumentos o sentido. –ordeno mirándolos a todos como si fueran la peste personificadas hasta que su mirada cayó sobre su alumno favorito. - Draco compartirás la habitación con Hermione. –ordeno sin preámbulos a un sorprendido Draco el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. - En cuanto a usted señorita Malfoy le sugiero que les escriba a sus padres notificando su entrada en nuestra honorable casa. Y Hermione bienvenida a Slytherins….-concluyo su discurso y mandatos dispuesto a salir de aquel nido de serpientes.

-Gracias por su recomendación profesor. – Hermione izo una inclinación con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

Severo no perdió tiempo y salió rápidamente de la sala de las serpientes dejando a Hermione en medio de esta.

-Así que has regresado Hermione. – hablo Pansy acercándose hasta quedar frente a Hermione que no dejaba de sonreír sin perturbarse por el tono altanero y desafiante de la Slytherins.

-Uno diría que el tiempo cambia a las personas y las hace madurar… pero veo que me confundido contigo querida Pansy. Como ya lo ha dicho el profesor Snepe no estoy para preguntas estúpidas sin sentidos. – Hermione miro a todos sus compañeros de casa estudiando sus rostros rápidamente. -Ahora Draco me podría llevar a nuestra habitación. –pidió mirándolo a los ojos. Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigió asía el ala izquierda donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los varones.

Hermione siguió a Draco sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento, después de caminar cinco minutos por un largo pasillo que solo tenía puertas con símbolos en cada puerta llego a una en donde el símbolo de un dragón los miraba a ambos reconociendo la sangre de Hermione. Draco dijo la contraseña y el dragón asintió abriendo la puerta, Draco se izo a un lado dejando pasar a Hermione que se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

Draco tomo un bocado de aire y entro tambien en la habitación con el corazón en la mano.

Pero algo ocurrió algo que le paralizo el corazón y todo aire salió de su pulmones algo que lo dejo paralizado y su mente en blanco.

Con cuidado bajo su cabeza para ver dos fuertes brazos aferrados a su cintura.

Y un sollozo que rompió aquel silencio pactado por los dos.

Con cuidado llevo torpemente sus manos asía los brazos de Hermione que se aferraban a él como si tuviera miedo a que el desapareciera cuando quien tenía miedo era él. Tenía miedo que ella fuera una ilusión, un sueño y que despertaría en unos segundos sin poder retenerla entre sus brazos.

-Te extrañe tanto hermano. –susurro Hermione entre sollozos sintiendo como aquel hueco en su pecho se llenaba con la presencia de Draco, podía sentir la calidez de su hermano inundar su corazón y su olor devolverle el aire que necesitaba para respirar.

El corazón de Draco corría en un maratón a mil por segundo, era un sentimiento que lo asía temblar, un doloroso y anhelante dolor que estrellaba en su pecho, era un sentimiento que no podía identificar, un sentimiento que no podía darle un nombre. Se sentía desfallecer. Aprisiono con más fuerza aquellas temblorosas manos y poco a poco ejerció un poco le presión pero sin lastimarla para que lo soltara.

Hermione entendió el mensaje y lo soltó creyendo que Draco no sentía la misma emoción por verla, y las lágrimas fluyeron con más intensidad manchando su rostro.

Poco a poco Draco quedo frente a Hermione que mantenía su cabeza gacha. Con manos temblorosas levanto su mentor para ver aquello ojos que ahora mostraban confusión.

Hermione miro los ojos de Draco cristalinos y como una lagrima fluyo por su mejilla. Su corazón se acelero brincando de alegría y emociones que nunca creyó sentir. Quería gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. Y sin previo aviso Draco la aprisiono con fuerza.

-Estas aquí, no estoy soñando… susurro como si aun no podía creer que ella estaba frente a él, dentro de sus brazos.

-Hermano…

-Siempre soñé con volver a verte, soñé con este reencuentro… por fin puedo estar completo mi Hermione. – un sollozo salió de la garganta de Draco y Hermione sintió las cálidas lágrimas de su hermano cayendo sobre su hombro. Poco a poco Draco se fue deslizando por su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodilla frente a ella sosteniéndola fuertemente por la cintura. – Hermione júrame que nunca más me vas abandonar y dejarme en la soledad. –ordeno suplicante manteniendo su rostro oculto entre las túnicas de su nuevo uniforme.

-Hermano yo…

-Por favor no me vulvas abandonar porque no seré capaz de seguir adelante, Hermione eres mi corazón y si tu vuelves a irte me volverás a dejar vacio y en medio de la oscuridad.

Hermione se deslizo tambien quedando a la misma altura de Draco y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Detallo cada centímetros de su rostro, cada parte de su rostro varonil era grabado en su memoria, el era tan hermoso, acaricio sus mejillas con las puntas de sus dedos dibujando desde sus cejas hasta sus labios. Lentamente se acerco a su rostro y junto su frente con la de el quedando a centímetros de sus labios y susurro aquellas palabras que el corazón de Draco anhelaba escuchar.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado amado dragón. – sus ojos se conectaron al igual que sus corazones en una sola sintonía. El tiempo trascurría y ellos no lo notaban, nada podía romper aquella conexión excepto ellos mismo.

Hermione lentamente se fue separando de rostro de Draco sin romper sus miradas. Con sus manos aun temblorosas limpio las lagrimas del rostro de su hermano sonriendo cálidamente.

-Los dragones no deberían llorar. –sonrió recordando su niñez y como solía llamar a su hermanito.

-Solo lloran cuando se les he devuelto el corazón por aquella princesa que se lo ha robado. – Draco sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su hermana que cerró sus ojos ante aquel contacto.

-Pero que princesa tan malvada ha lastimado a su amado dragón. -Hermione sonrió pero aun asía no podía dejar de llorar los recuerdos de su niñez se apoderaban de ella sin miramientos.

-La princesa ahora ha regresado y ha prometido quedarse y cuidar el corazón del dragón. Y ahora el dragón es feliz porque el vacio de su pecho ha sido llenado. –Draco poso su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione ocultando su rostro en su cuello alimentándose de su aroma dulce y florar.

-Perdóname Draco. – Hermione lo abrazo con más fuerza posando una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hermano.

-shh… no digas nada Hermione solo quédate a mi lado. –susurro en su oído separándose lentamente de ella. –eres hermosa Hermione. – Draco acaricio una de las mejillas de Hermione provocándole un leve sonrojo.

- Si lo sé. –sonrió ampliamente Hermione viendo como la ceja de Draco se elevaba rápidamente.

-Veo que la humildad no es lo tuyo… -sonrió burlón manteniendo una ceja en alto.

-Que te puedo decir… - Hermione sonrió con una sonrisita de medio lado igual a como lo asía el.

-No se impresióname… - la reto manteniendo su sonrisa burlona.

-Draco hace mucho frio. Creo que enfermare si continúa esta habitación de fría. – una alarma se disparo rápidamente en los ojos de Draco con preocupación. Y se reprocho a sí mismo no haber recordado que Hermione enfermaba con facilidad. Sin dudarlo por un segundo Draco saco su barita de sus pantalones y encendió la chimenea que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin fuego que calentara aquel frio lugar. Pero con Hermione en aquella habitación tenía que encargarse de que nunca se extinguiera sus llamas.

Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Draco poniendo unos hechizos para obtener algo de calor para ella.

Draco se detuvo a verla sonreír. Era como oír cascabeles de viento, suave y melodiosa. Se detuvo cerca de ella y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, no era una sonrisa fría como las que le ofrecía a sus amigos, esta era una sonrisa que había perdido cuando ella había sido secuestrada cinco años atrás, esa era la sonrisa que solo le ofrecía a Hermione, su Hermione.

-¿Que le resulta tan gracioso Hermione?.

-Nada hermano. –Hermione siguió sonriendo mirando su alrededor hasta que algo atrajo su atención. Draco busco con la mirada rápidamente para ver lo que ella veía con tanta intención.

Y allí en la oscuridad vio a tres elfos con ojos brillantes mirando a Hermione, solo pudo reconocer a Liria entre ellos. Con una reverencia los elfos desaparecieron con un plick simultáneo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?. –no pudo evitar preguntar, no era común ver los elfos de Hawarts rondando por el castillo, de Liria era de esperarse siempre estaba alrededor de Hermione, pero él no podía decir de los otros elfos.

-Mis ayudantes, solo estaban inspeccionando la habitación y asegurándose que estuviera bien. Ahora Draco es la hora de dormir. – Hermione no pudo reprimir un bostezos de cansancio por el largo día y los sus últimos viajes.

-Si puedes usar el baño que es la puerta de la derecha y la de la izquierda es el almario. -Le mostro ambas puertas. Hermione asintió y se adentro al baño se miro al espejo y vio sus ojos algo rojos a causa del llanto, pero eso no le importo porque una radiante sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Con movimientos lentos se comenzó a desvestir y dejando su piel cremosa al descubierto sin poder evitarlo le dio la espalda al espejo y miro por encima de su hombro para ver aquel símbolo que adornaba su espalda y señalaba su destino. Sin poder evitarlo recordó a su maestra y sintió deseo de pronunciar su nombre, pero logro contenerse. Suspiro y invoco su pijama se miro por última vez al espejo. Suspiro de nuevo y abrió la puerta del baño y busco a su hermano que la esperaba con su pijama verde mirando el fuego de la chimenea danzando entre los troncos de madera. Hermione se acerco lentamente hipnotizada por aquella imagen. Con cuidado puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo izo girar para ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

Una lagrima que fue atrapada por los labios de Hermione que se inclino para atraparla antes que esta se perdiera al caer en la fría alfombra..

-Aun estoy aquí, Draco. –susurro Hermione dejando caer su mano hasta la de Draco que sostuvo con delicadeza halándolo suavemente caminando hasta la cama. Y como cuando eran niños ella se acostó en la cama para abrir sus brazos en espera de su otra mita.

Draco comprendió y sin poder evitarlo sonrió con una alegría que llego a sus ojos y se acostó al lado de Hermione quien no tardo de poner su cabeza sobre su pecho. Draco rodeo su cintura apretándola con delicadeza.

-Hermione. –susurro sobre su cabello.

-Aquí estoy Draco. –susurro acomodándose sobre su pecho.

Se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo disfrutando de la compañía y el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos, hasta que Draco no pudo contener expresar el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-Tengo miedo de dormir y no tenerte a mi lado cuando despierte mañana. –susurro suavemente.

-Estaré Draco… mañana estaré entre sus brazos cuando despiertes…

-¿Lo prometes?. –el necesitaba estar seguro de sus palabras, quería que se lo prometiera. Necesitaba oírla prometer que siempre estaría a su lado.

-No puedo ir a ninguna parte si no tengo mi corazón. – susurro entre sus sueños ante una sonrisita de Draco que por primera vez en cinco años podría dormir tranquilo y completo porque su corazón había vuelto a él.

Una hora más tarde dos figuras veían a los jóvenes entrelazados juntos sobre la cama. Uno sin mostrar sentimientos en sus ojos más que indiferencia y otro solo mostraba tristeza en ellos al ver aquello que no podría ser ocultado por mucho tiempo.

La maldición de los gemelos se estaba arraigando sobre ellos y nadie podía evitarlo a excepción de ellos.

Continuara…

**Nota:::::**

**Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo… muy emocionada y agradecida con todo el apoyo que me han brindado en esta historia. Apoyo que espero seguir disfrutando…**

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos para aquellas personas que están siguiendo esta historia.**

**Rouse Malfoy: Hola, espero que estés bien y que haigas disfrutado de este cap. Y si lo confieso adoro a vampire knight, sobre todo a mi adorado Kaname, pero la verdad es que mi historia no está inspirado en el anime ni en el manga. En fin un millón de gracias por tu apoyo y espero leer tu reviews.**

**Amy- tsubasa: Antes que nada quiero agradecerte por tu constante apoyo, y la verdad espero no defraudarte con esta historia, y ponerme a la orden por si tienes alguna duda. Cuidate mucho y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. PD: no olvides dejarme tu reviews. Ja j aja**

**Lily: Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y dejar tu reviews, espero no haber tardado tanto… y que haigas disfrutado de esta nueva entrega, espero tu comentario o critica…**

**Miss romantic2: Muchísimas gracias por tu constante apoyo. Bueno se que en estos momentos sientes a Hermione un poco fría, pero todo tiene un motivo, ella no sabe como actual, se cree una intrusa en la vida y en la familia que dejo atrás, poco a poco ella irá cambiando a la Hermione que todos conocemos y amamos. Así que no te preocupes todo a su tiempo.**

**Mari: Holaaa! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y seguir brindándome tu apoyo y dándome ánimos para continuar. Bueno el legado de Hermione aun no ha llegado la hora de revelarlo así que es un secreto y sobre la maldición de los gemelos he dado un indicio de ello. Solo tienes que meditarlo un poco y tendrás la respuesta… y gracias por tu reviews. A mi tambien me gusta mucho esta historia.**

**Danany: Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu reviews. Bueno comprendo que no te guste un poco esta Hermione, pero ella ha estado mucho tiempo alejada de su familia que se encuentra un poco fuera de lugar, solo espera a que tome confianza y veremos a la Hermione que a todos nos gusta…**

**Azucena Malfoy Grenger: Gracias por dejar tu reviews, y darme a notar tu constante apoyo en esta historia, espero que haigas disfrutado de esta nueva entrega… besos…**

**Harrison Potter Lovergood: Hola… bueno eres la tercera persona que me escribe sobre lo fría que es Hermione. Y quiero decirte que es algo comprensible su actitud en este momento. Recuerda que ella se sentía un poco desplazada cuando era pequeña y no comprendía que si encontraba encerrada en aquella habitación era por su propio bien y no porque se avergonzaban de ella. Ahora que ha regresado no sabe como actual, se siente una intrusa y prefiere estar a la defensiva bajo un rostro de indiferencia que a ser menospreciada nuevamente, pero no te preocupes poco a poco va a dejar salir su verdadera personalidad, esa a la que a todos nos encanta… **

**PhineasxCadena: Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, y dármelo a conocer dejando un reviews en cada nuevo cap me siento muy feliz estés disfrutando de esta historia… gracias…**

**Kizy Malfoy: Holaaa! Buenos antes que nada muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia. "lo siento no se meda mucho el portugués Y_Y" pero bueno aclarare unas de tus dudas. Sé que Hermione estuvo muy fría y distante con sus familia pero es comprensible debido a como se sentía en el primer cap y luego a la distancia y años que estuvo sin ellos. En estos momentos ella no sabe qué actitud tomar con ellos, pero más adelante ella volverá a ser la joven jovial, alegre y amante de los libros que todos conocemos. Y con respecto a tu curiosidad es muy aceptada. Ja ja ja ja**

**Sharlotte Soubirous: Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Lamente no haber podido responder a tus anteriores reviews, pero aquí estoy ja ja ja, bueno me gusta mucho la pareja de Harry y luna estoy pensando seriamente en emparejarlos. Y sobre la maldición aun es un secreto, espero que lo descubras… y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu apoyo…**


	5. La alianza de los tres discípulos

**Capitulo 5**

**La alianza de los tres discípulos. **

Una suave respiración como una pequeña ráfaga de viento era lo que sentía Hermione sobre sus cabellos. Sentía como el ritmo de aquella respiración lenta subía y bajaba suavemente su cabeza. La tibieza de un cuerpo bajo el de ella le brindaba todo el confort y calor que necesitaba en ese momento, un calor que no solo calentaba su cuerpo si no que tambien llenaba su alma e espíritu. Los suaves latidos de aquel corazón iban al mismo compas que el de ella, en un exótico tamboreo que la mareaba y la llenaba de emoción. El aroma de aquel cuerpo inundaba sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo, y eso le gusto, se sintió a gusto con aquel nuevo olor prendido a ella como si fuera su propio perfume. Lentamente abrió sus ojos que se adapto a la poco la luz de aquella habitación, y con algo de pesar levanto la cabeza con mucho cuidado para ver aquel con quien compartía la cama.

Y allí lo vio, como un ángel caído de los altos cielos iluminado con las luz lúgubre de la chime en todo su esplendor a su querido hermano con su cabello plateado desordenado cayendo sobre su hermoso rostro, recorrió con su mirada cada centímetro de este, devorándolo y guardándolo en su memoria para siempre. De aquel primer día de mucho en el que dormirían juntos.

Lentamente embelesada pone su cabeza sobre su pecho y siente como el agarre de Draco sobre su cintura se hacía más firme impidiendo cualquier tipo de huida. Pero Hermione no quería huir, quería fundirse en aquel cuerpo bajo ella. Con lentitud bajo su mano recorriendo los fuertes brazos hasta la mano de Draco y la entrelazó sonriendo alegremente un poco sorprendida de sentir como las dos encajaban a una perfección abrumadora.

Los latidos del corazón de Draco sufrieron un cambio al igual que su cuerpo que se estremeció levemente. Pero lo suficiente para que Hermione lo notara.

Hermione levanto su cabeza nuevamente con un poco de brusquedad, para ver a un Draco sonriente ante aquella hermosa visión, apretando con algo más de fuerza su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

-Buenos días Hermosa. –susurro con su voz ronca detallando a Hermione de la misma forma que ella lo había ello minutos antes. Estudiando cada una de sus expresiones y la sorpresa de sus ojos de un dorado oscuro e intenso que lo seducían a perderse en ellos eternamente.

-Buenos días. –susurro Hermione algo sonrojada al ser sorprendida con aquella actitud posesiva. Ante la situación en la que se encontraban poco indecorosa para dos hermanos que fácil mente podrían malinterpretarse.

-¿Lista para tu primer día de clases?. –pregunto en susurro aprisionándola más contra su cuerpo embriagándose como un alcohólico con el delicioso aroma de la fresca miel.

-Si ya quiero ver el nivel de conocimiento del profesorado de este colegio, -suspiro. - por lo que me informo nuestro padre eres el primero de nuestra clase. – Draco sonrió con arrogancia y asintió con la cabeza confirmando las palabras de Hermione.

-Así es… la mayoría de los mediocres que están en nuestro curso no sabe ni cuál es la primera función o uso de la sangre de dragón. –sonrió presumiendo sus conocimiento en cuanto al elixir codiciado por muchos magos oscuros.

-Ya veo, aunque debo infórmate adorado hermanito que tienes competencia. Hermione le dio a Draco la mima sonrisa que le había brindado minutos atrás. La arrogancia venia de familia y con eso no había nada que hacer más que presumir de ella.

-¿Así?. – Draco levanto una ceja y con un rápido movimiento güiro su cuerpo y con el del él a Hermione que quedo bajo el formidable cuerpo de Draco que sonreía ante la sorpresa de su hermana y sus grandes ojos dilatados. Hermione sonrió con arrogancia recuperándose del shock momentáneo y levanto tambien una de sus cejas algo escéptica.

-Así como lo oyes, hoy te quitare el lugar como el mejor de tu año hermanito. – confirmo Hermione sonriendo viendo como los ojos de Draco brillaban con más intensidad levantando sus brazos hasta sus hombros manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante dibujada en sus endemoniados y tentadores labios rojos fresa.

-Eso lo veremos, no te lo dejare nada fácil. –Draco bajo su cabeza pegando su frente a la del Hermione con su respiración algo agitada. Lo cual lo desconcertó un poco, su cuerpo estaba traicionando de una forma que traicionaba los lazos de sangre que el mantenía con su hermana y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Y eso es lo que más me emociona dragón. –susurro Hermione a unos escasos centímetros de los labios de Draco causando una cosquilla y descargas eléctricas en sus cuerpos que se estremecieron ante aquella sensación sofocante y llena de emociones nunca antes sentidas por ninguno de los dos.

-Hermione ya es hora que te vayas arreglar. – pidió con la poca fuerza y cordura que le quedaba el rubio. Que trataba de mantener todo aquel torrente de emociones que lo ahogaban lentamente y amenazaba con desbordarse si no la alejaba rápidamente de su cuerpo que lo comenzaba a quemar y a elevar su temperatura. Y eso era peligroso. Muy pero muy peligro.

-Pero es algo temprano aun. –protesto Hermione haciendo un puchero con sus labios y adornando sus ojos con tristeza. Que tentó al rubio a quedarse aprisionado en aquellos brazos, en aquel calor que emanaba Hermione. Y fue allí que Draco comenzó asustarse, no comprendía que le sucedía con él o lo que estaba mal en el. No tenía más de 24 horas al lado de su hermana y ya estaba confundido, abrumado por aquellas pequeñas pero fuertes deseos de algo más que aquel simple abrazo. Si definitivamente algo estaba mal en él, y se estaba asustando.

-Se que te gusta estar entre mis brazos, pero debes recordar que solo tenemos un baño para ambos. –suplico en silencio que Hermione se alejara de él. Hermione parecía pensarlo por un momento porque sus ojos se desenfocaron por unos segundos para volver a mirarlo con una sonrisa, lo cual lo izo suspirar interiormente aliviado.

-Bueno tienes razón. –Hermione bajo los brazos que radiaban a Draco el cual no perdió tiempo en hacerse a un lado en la cama.

-Yo siempre tengo razón. -Dijo tratando de controlar su respiración y su loco corazón que corría el maratón del siglo. Sonrió con algo de arrogancia y miro a Hermione con ojos burlones tratando de esconder sus emociones.

-Así eso ya lo veremos hermanito… ya lo veremos. –Hermione sonrió con maldad y sus ojos brillaron en un brillo peligroso ante un atento Draco a la espera de cualquier ataque por parte de su gemela que se acercaba peligrosamente. Draco trago con algo de fuerza y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un sonrojo muy leve y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de ellas.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla lentamente y se levanto de la cama dejando ver su diminuta pijama color champan que constaba de un corto short y una blusita de tirante de seda, Draco pudo apreciar cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo sin poder contenerse, las largas y torneadas piernas de Hermione parecían a la misma seda que bestia, su cintura estrecha a la que se había aferrado toda la noche se movía con sensualidad y sus pechos redondos se movían a causa de la gravedad, su cuello largo pedía a gritos ser besado. Toda ella era una tentación andante.

Draco cerró sus ojos y bajo la cabeza, cuando escucho como Hermione serraba la puerta del baño, tembló por unos segundos tranquilizando su respiración y reprochándose así mismo por detallar cada curva de su hermana como si esta no la fuera, como si fuera una amiga o conocida. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama sintiendo el aroma de ella disperso por toda esta, y le gusto, aquello sin ninguna duda le gusto y sin poder contenerse tomo las suaves sabanas que minutos antes la habían cubierto y se las llevo a la nariz y las olio por unos segundos. El aroma de Hermione se le era irresistible. Era agradable, era un olor a pasto recién cortado y a los lirios que en la primavera crecían en las colinas de Hogwarts y en los jardines de su madre en la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Que me está pasando?. –susurro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo nuevamente. Y sin poder contenerse arrojo la sabana fuera la cama y se froto con algo de fuerza el rostro dejándolo un poco rojo. Suspiro y se sentó en esta. Sintiéndose enfermo.

Su habitación estaba muy calidad con la chimenea encendida. Como su habitación estaba bajo tierra no contaba con una ventana por donde pudiera entrar los rayos del sol, esa una desventaja para ellos, ya que tenían que adaptase a levantarse a una especifica todos los días.

Se levanto y estiro un poco sus huesos y bostezo por primera vez desde que se había despertado con aquella bella visión.

Camino hasta su almario y lo abrió para ver como era de esperarse todas sus prendas ordenadas perfectamente. Tomo su uniforme y ropa interior limpia. Proponiéndose no pensar más Hermione de aquella forma por lo que le restaba de vida.

Una hora más tarde Hermione y Draco estaban listos para enfrentar un día ajetreado de clases.

Antes de salir de la habitación Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y detuvo sus pasos.

-Hermione la contraseña de la habitación es tu nombre, y creo que ya no es conveniente que lo sea. –hablo con casi indiferencia, pero dejando ver a un la emoción de tenerla a su lado.

-¿Le pusiste de contraseña mi nombre?. –Hermione se sintió alagada, feliz de que Draco en todo el tiempo separados él había pensado en ella, la había tenido presente todos los días de su vida. Y que a diario por lo menos unas cinco beses pronunciaba su nombre. Si ella estaba feliz de que Draco la mantuviera siempre en sus pensamientos. Y ella que había tratado de romper aquel lazo que los unía para tratar de destruir aquella maldición que cernía sobre sus cabezas y la cual Draco desconocía y seguiría desconociendo. Porque ella no pretendía hablarle sobre ella. Quería que no se preocupara y que viviera su vida plena sin preocupaciones, como siempre lo había hecho antes de que ella volviera a parecer en su vida.

-Sí, y ahora hay que cambiarlo. Así que tú escoge uno. –Draco le tendió la mano asía el dragón guardián de la puerta de la habitación de ambos que la miraba atento.

-Bueno será lirios de nieve. – Hermione encogió los hombros restándole importancia mientras se acomodaba su bolso de piel de dragón en su hombro para mirar a Draco y su seño fruncido.

-¿No puedo pensar en algo mejor?. –pregunto frunciendo el seño aun mas ante la mirada de indignación del dragón que esperaba algo mejor e imponente por parte de los jóvenes frente a el.

-No me gusta esta contraseña. –hablo rápidamente Hermione frunciendo el seño. –a demás has dejado que yo escogiera la contraseña así que no te quejes hermano. Después de todo tu usaste mi nombre como tal durante mucho tiempo. – hablo Hermione no estando dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien… será esa entonces. ¿Sabes la de la sala común? –pregunto dando la discusión por perdida, que podía hacer contra la testarudez de aquellos ojos encantadores que lo miraban con diferentes tonalidades trasluciendo sus emociones claras como el agua y brillante como los rayos del sol naciente.

-Sí, es la ambición es camino asía el poder. –dijo algo pensativa, había sido una curiosa contraseña, pero que podía esperar de los ambiciosos Slytherins. Antes de llegar a la escalinata Draco le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomo suspirando. Su día comenzaba en aquel momento. Y no podía negar el hecho de que estaba nerviosa y algo asustada, pero ella estaba decidida, ¿que podía salir mal?. Ella se había enfrentado a muchas criaturas, magos y brujas tenebrosas y muy peligrosas, ¿qué le podía pasar estando rodeada de serpientes?.

Con la cabeza erguida y el porte orgulloso de los Malfoy bajaron la escalinata como príncipes de su casa, vistiendo sus túnicas negras, con el logotipo de Slytherin al igual que su corbata y otros detalles verdes esmeralda, color que representaba su casa.

Todos lo que ya estaban en la sala común aun, lo cuales eran alguno que otro madrugador y otro simplemente curiosos a la espera de la sensación del momento. Los Malfoy.

-¡Buenos días!, -saludo Hermione sonriendo levemente, mostrándose cortes con los presentes que respondieron sus buenos días casi al coro. Draco solo asintió con la cabeza aun mostrándose frio ante aquella bola de inútiles.

-Hola. –saludo un moreno acercándose a los hermanos, Draco frunció el seño y Hermione solamente lo vio con curiosidad tratando de recordar en donde había visto a ese chico que le resultaba muy familiar y ni hablar de aquella aura que lo envolvía.

-Ahora no Nott.- lo freno Draco. Para mirar rápidamente a los expectantes que no mantenían su discreción, si era que la tenían. –ella es mi hermana Hermione Luciana Malfoy. No quiero especulaciones ni chismes sobre su origen. –les advirtió, ante la ola de susurros que se presento a su alrededor.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor Malfoy, pero nos gustaría saber ¿porque la señorita Malfoy hasta ahora no era conocida por ninguna familias nobles de nuestra sociedad?, ¿acaso su hermana es hija fuera del matrimonio?. –pregunto una joven abriéndose paso entre los que estaban en frente de los gemelos.

-¡Que atrevida!. –respondió Hermione indignada por aquella serpiente venenosa, mirándola con desdén de la misma forma que lo aria Lucio Malfoy. Hermione la vio de arriba abajo, estudiando sus rasgos físicos, la chica no era fea y su cuerpo era agraciado, cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Escúchame Astoria, Hermione... –intervino Draco con el seño fruncido mostrando su molestia.

-Astoria. –interrumpió Hermione a Draco mirando a la rubia que miraba a un con desdén y superioridad. –entiendo… eres Astoria Greengass, hija de un comerciante. –Hermione sonrió con la misma sonrisa que lo hacia Draco llena de arrogancia y burla. –no he de negar que tu familia se encuentra en una buena condición social gracias a mi familia. ¿Interesante no lo crees Draco?, me pregunto qué dirán nuestros padres cuando se entere que la señorita Greengass ha dudado de la fidelidad de mi padre insinuando cometarios pocos favorables que pone en duda su relación con nuestra madre… insinuando que soy una bastardad nacida fuera del matrimonio. Sin duda padre se pondría muy furioso ante tales comentarios señorita Greengass. Me temo que hasta podría retirar su apoyo a la compañía de su padre por la imprudencia de su hijita ignorante que no sabe tomar su lugar ante un Malfoy. –Astoria estaba pálida y Draco sonreía burlonamente.

-Para que a todos les quede claro Hermione es mi hermana, hija de Lucio y Narcisa Malfoy. Quien ponga en tela de juicio mis palabras pueden asegurarse con sus padre, claro si están a la altura de la confianza de mi familia para tener tal información. –Draco le dio la espalda a unos pasmados Slytherins que tomaban nota de nunca molestar o hacer algún comentario que podría ofender a Hermione cerca de ella. Porque las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas.

Hermione era una serpiente en todo el sentido de la palabra. En sus antiguos colegios nunca había recurrido a su apellido para infundir admiración, temor o respeto, ella siempre lo había hecho por sí sola. Pero en Hogwarts la cosa era diferente en todo el sentido de la palabra. Los Malfoy allí eran tratados como reyes debido a su poderío y grandes riquezas que los habían hecho dueños o socios de grandes y pequeños empresarios como en el caso de los Greengass. A pesar de haber estado mucho tiempo fuera del país y sin mantener una comunicación con sus padres, su maestra la había mantenido informada de todos los negocios de su familia, y lo agradecía mucho en ese momento.

-¡Draco espérame… Draco…! –los pensamientos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida para ella. Y no era para menos la odiosa de Pansy corría asía ellos seguida de dos jóvenes mas.

Ambos Malfoy se dieron la vuelta, Hermione con una sonrisa apretando ligeramente el agarre en el brazo de Draco, mientras este negaba con la cabeza la desfachatez de su amiga de la infancia.

Sin tener tiempo de responder el saludo Pansy se lanzo a los brazos de Draco dándole un leve empujón a Hermione que se vio en la penosa necesidad de dar tres pasos asía atrás algo temblorosa debido a la fuerza que había puesto Pansy.

-¿Pe encuentras bien?. – pregunto una cálida y suave voz sacando a Hermione de los instintos asesinos que tenían asía la peli negra en ese momento. Con cámara lenta Hermione giro su rostro para ver a un joven alto de piel blanca porcelana ojos de un azul oscuro profundo lleno de un destello que ella bien conocía, porque era el mismo destello de sus ojos. Su cabello peinado asía atrás con elegancia con unos risos negro azabache. Su rostro era totalmente varonil y atrayente. Y sobre todo era el mismo chico que a ella se le hacía muy conocido.

-Si no te preocupes. –susurro Hermione mirando aun al chico que sonreí mostrando una fila de dientes perlas.

-Theodore Nott. –se presento el moreno tendiéndole la mano a la castaña que sin dudarlo correspondió a su gesto.

-Es un placer volverlo a ver joven Nott. –Hermione le tendió la mano a Nott y este la tomo con delicadeza y se la llevo a los labios. –Hermione Malfoy. –termino Hermione aun mirando al joven y algo que le llamo mucho la atención en su cuello.

-El placer es mío señorita Malfoy. – concluyo el moreno irguiéndose y buscando rápidamente el portador de aquella mirada que lo taladraba con instintos asesinos que llegaron justamente a los ojos de Draco Malfoy que mantenía la mandíbula tensa.

Hermione se güiro para ver a otro joven rubio con ojos verdes que la miraba expectante. Y le sonrió con una sonrisa gentil y recatada.

-Creo que nadie ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarnos. –Hermione dio unos pasos asía Blaise que asintió con la cabeza feliz de que por fin alguien se diera dé cuenta de su presencia. No sabía porque, pero se había estado sintiendo ignorado.

-Si ni lo menciones. Blaise Sabine. –le tendió la mano acercándose unos pasos argos temblorosos asía Hermione.

-Es un gusto conocerlo joven Blaise. -Hermione dejo que le tomara la mano con gentileza.

-Todo lo contrario el gusto es mío. –le dio un beso suave sobre su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ambas de castaña.

-Bueno ya que nos conocemos todos podríamos ir de una vez al comedor. –intervino Draco con el seño fruncido mirando aquel intercambios de gestos corteses.

-Veo que nuestro estimado Malfoy es algo celoso con su hermosa hermana. –Blaise sonrió ante su descubrimiento, aunque no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de ello, después de todo el conocía parte de la historia de los gemelos y el secuestro misterioso de Hermione que dejaba un sinfín de enigmas a su alrededor.

-No sé de lo que hablas Blaise. –dijo fríamente tratando de fulminarlo con mirada ante su chiste e mal gusto y sin gracia.

-Bien sería tan amable de acompañarme hasta el comedor joven Nott. –pidió Hermione acercándose al moreno que asintió con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su brazo, ante el seño fruncido de Draco que quería entrar el con su hermana.

Si el genio de Draco había cambiado drásticamente. Quería matar a Nott por su osadía. Como se atrevía él a quitarle la atención de Hermione, y no solo eso entrar en el gran comedor con ella de brazo como si fueran viejos amigos cuando había cruzado unas cinco frases. Si lo odiaba. Por quitarle aquellos minutos de gloria junto a ella.

-¿Que ocurre Draco?. –pregunto Pansy a un guindada prácticamente del brazo de Draco que mantenían su rostro de indiferencia y poco amigos. Pansy no dejaba de sonreír, entraría el primer día de clases del brazo del príncipe de Slytherins como toda una princesa. Y no solo eso, Draco Malfoy era el soltero mas cotizado por todas las chicas de Hogwarts y para nadie era un secreto que el joven era un adonis con todo lo que implicaba serlo. Y no había duda que la gran mayoría de la población femenina del colegio más prestigioso de Gran Bretaña habían pasado una noche con aquel príncipe arrogante. Pero el mayor atractivo de Draco Malfoy no solo era su físico y su carácter. Era su fortuna. La familia Malfoy era una de las más antiguas del mundo mágico y una de las más ricas e importantes. Su poderío no tenia limite. Y sus riquezas eran imaginables. La esposa de Draco seria sin lugar a duda una mujer llena de lujos, riquezas y sobre todo la envidia de toda bruja. Aunque tambien existía otra familia importante y con el mismo domino en poder y riquezas y esa era la familia Nott, al igual que los Malfoy, los Nott eran inmensamente ricos. Aunque su único hijo Theodore no le importaba nada de esto, a él solo le importaba pasar el día metido de cabeza en un libro, sin contar que paso todo un año sin asistir a Hogwarts que al parecer no le importo mucho al director ya que lo puso en siguiente año como si este fuera acudido al anterior, si no había duda que los ricos tenían el poder. Y ella pronto subiría de escala, aunque su familia tambien fuera antigua y tenía lo suyo, aun así era más o menos como la de Greengass dependían mucho de los Malfoy y los Nott en condiciones económicas, aunque su nivel social era alto. A parte de su familia había muchas en un nivel favorable como la Blaise.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Pansy. –respondió Draco abriéndose paso por las grandes puesta del comedor sintiendo todas las miradas dirigidas a él y sobre todo los susurros que hablaban sobre el nuevo miembro de su familia que caminaba junto a Nott y Blaise sonriendo cortes mente a cada uno de sus comentarios.

Pansy no se molesto ante la respuesta de Draco estaba acostumbrada a su cambio de genio. Aunque cuando lo vio en la sala común no estaba tan molesto como en ese momento. Lo atribuyo a los celos de hermano. Si algo normar entre hermanos pensó sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Hermione se sentó entre Nott y Blaise para cormo de los mares, Draco comía su avena como si esta tuviera espina, mientras escuchaba los chites de Sabine y los comentarios sarcásticos de Theodore. Y el parloteo de Pansy a su costado. Si su mañana iba de mal en peor. Y para tormento tenia al que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo ablando de los miles de maravillas de su peli roja de Gryffindor.

Si su mañana era una de las peores que había vivido y eso que el despertar había sido maravilloso.

Los búhos comenzaron a entrar con la correspondencia para felicidad del rubio que casi bailo de la emoción. Por fin Pansy y el odioso peli negro a su costado dejarían de joderle la vida con cosas que no eran de su interés.

Como era de costumbre recibió un paquete de cartas de muchas de sus admiradoras y de aquellas con la que competía una cama, pero sobre todo una de sus padres. Que la fue la única que se molesto en leer. Pero antes de leer la primera línea, miro con algo de disimulo a Hermione con el seño fruncido con un búho y un agila la frente a ella, el agila de un color marón casi bronce le ofrecía un pequeño pergamino enrollado amarrado con un listón blanco y el búho una carta que tomo lentamente, ambos mensajes los coloco en el bolsillo de su túnica sin molestarse en abrirlos. Les dio frutas a ambos mensajeros que no tardaron en alzar el vuelo rápidamente. Hermione tomo una tercera carta frente a ella con el seño más relajado y procedió abrirlo.

Draco dirigió de nuevo su atención a la carta enviada por su madre, comunicándole lo feliz que estaba de su hermana había quedado en Slytherins y que era su deber cuidar de ella y velar por su seguridad. Y que la ayudara en todo lo que pudiera y sobre todo no la dejara sola en caso de algún signo de enfermedad. Y sobre todo que la mantuviera informada de cualquier imprevisto e inconveniente que tuviera Hermione. En pocas palabras tenía que ser su niñera de tiempo completo. Si su día no podía ir en mal en peor, y apenas eran las 7 de la mañana.

La carta de Hermione no era muy diferente a la de Draco, aunque algo fría ya que esta había sido escrita por su padre.

Hermione suspiro y guardo su carta en el momento que Severus como un cuervo se acerco por la espalda silenciosamente.

-Es peligroso que se acerque de esa forma profesor. – dijo Hermione tomando un poco de te de vainilla sin girarse a ver a dicho profesor...

-Sorprendente señorita Hermione. Cualquiera pensaría que tiene ojos en la espalda. –dijo sarcástico, aunque la verdad estaba algo sorprendido.

-Quizás a si lo sea. No debe confiarse y llegarme por la espalda, como le dije antes es muy peligroso. – Hermione se güiro para ver a su jefe de casa atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes.

-Tomare en cuenta su consejo señorita Malfoy. –dijo sin mostrar muestra de alguna emoción, serio y recatado.

-Me alegra que asía sea entonces profesor. – Hermione sonrió amablemente, hablar con Severius era agradable.

-Aquí tiene su horario de clases. – le tendió un rollo de pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado amarrado con una cinta verde y sellado con el sello de Hogwarts y Slytherins. - Debe agregar que es muy impresionante. Es el mismo que señor Nott. ¿Me pregunto como hará con todas ellas?. – pregunto curioso y mostrando interés por su nueva alumna que lo intrigaba a horrores.

-Si el joven Nott a podido no él, veo el motivo por el cual yo no pueda hacer lo mismo profesor. –Hermione abrió el pergamino dándole una mirada a su nuevo horario de clases viendo que todas sus materias estaban en nivel avanzado.

-Eso espero. –Severus se güiro rápidamente sin mirar atrás y salió rápidamente del gran comedor.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más preámbulos. Hermione se dirigió a su primera clase del día, mostrándose tranquila y calmada. Aunque se estaba muriendo de nervios. Estar en Hogwarts era un sueño para ella. Desde pequeña lo había deseado con todas las fuerzas de su corazón más que nada en el mundo. Y ahora estaba allí en el castillo, a tan solo unos minutos de su primera clase, la emoción no la dejaba respirar bien. Quería gritar, reír, bailar en medio de pasillo, pero eso era algo muy imprudente poco digno de ella. Pero era de esa forma que se sentía y no podía evitar sentirse eufórica.

Llego al aula de pociones. Sonrió al ver a unos jóvenes de Gryffindor quejándose por ese hecho que le causo curiosidad. Había un joven pelirrojo en especial, acompañado de uno peli negro algo asustado y pálido. Le sonrió gentilmente al chico regordete que se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza tímido. Ante un peli rojo en shock.

Si Hogwarts sería un colegió que nunca la aburriría.

Tomo asiento en la primera fila justo al frente. Se güiro para ver a Draco aun agobiado por la existencia de Pansy por estar sentada a su lado. Busco rápidamente a Nott y lo vio tomando asiento al lado de Blaise. Al parecer todos tenían sus asientos asignados. Lo que le molesto un poco fue ver Astoria tomando asiento junto a Draco desplazando a una Pansy enfurecía. Que tomo asiento frente a la pareja.

Hermione se resigno, al parecer no tendría compañero en esa ocasión. Suspiro y ordeno lentamente su pergamino, pluma, tinta dorada sobre la mesa que sería su escritorio. A su espalda podía sentir todas las miradas y los susurros más que todo de los Gryffindor.

La puerta se abrió de una forma brusca dándole la entrada a otro alumno de su casa. Que corría algo apresurado y sudoroso hasta su asiento.

-Buenos días. –saludo tomando algo de aire. -Disculpe señorita, ¿el asiento junto a usted está ocupado?.

Hermione levanto su cabeza lentamente y sus risos se movieron como si estuvieran siendo movidos por una suave brisa de primavera.

El joven parado junto a ella, era realmente guapo. Muy atractivo. Sus ojos cubiertos por unos anteojos redondos cubrían el intenso verde como el pasto que era tan profundo como el bosque encantado de su antiguo hogar. Su cabello negro caía de forma desordenada por su rostro varonil que el cual era adornado por una radiante sonrisa y una mejilla algo roja.

-Claro no hay problema, señor…

-Potter… Harry Potter.

-Bien señor pote al parecer seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante en pociones.

-Así parece señorita Malfoy. –Harry sonrió alegremente.

-Oh no por favor puedes llamarme Hermione. Después de todo creo que no es la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación.

-Ya lo creo Hermione. –contesto con más confianza, sintiendo una dagas en su cuello, que no eran más que los fríos ojos de Draco Malfoy.

Las puertas de aula se abrieron con violencia, las ventanas abiertas se fueron serrando una a una a la medida que el profesor de pociones se adentraba en su salón de clases. En unos minutos el profesor se güiro y como un águila los miro a todos con odio reflejado en sus ojos.

-No quiero preguntas estúpidas, ni encantamientos ridículos en mi aula de clases. No tolerare pociones que son más que porquerías que una inmunda mezcla. Les enseñare pociones de nivel avanzado. Les ensañare el poder que se esconde detrás de cada uno de los ingredientes más simples. –el profesor de pociones los miro a uno a uno, estudiando sus emociones como un cuervo esperando aquel el primer idiota callera para devorarlo.

-Ahora abran en silencio sus libros de pociones en la página 20. –ordeno ante el silencio y miedo aterrador de algunos de los alumnos.

-Poción multiusos. –leyó una chica de Gryffindor en un susurro no muy bajo.

-¿Hay algún problema con ella señorita Bell?. –pregunto mirando a la susodicha acercándosele amenazadoramente.

-No profesor. –respondió con toda la valentía de un león, aunque su cuerpo y rostro demostraba el terror que sentía.

-Entonces no interrumpa a sus compañeros. –ordeno mirándola fría mente como si no fuera algo más que una inmunda cucaracha bajo sus finos zapatos.

-Lo siento. –se disculpo, sin bajar la cabeza, mostrándose valiente hasta el fin.

-Sentirlo no es suficiente en estos casos. Y bien quien puede decirme que función, ventaja y desventaja que tiene el uso de esta pasión.

La mano tímida de Hermione acompañada de la de Nott y Potter se alzaron, para la sorpresa de toda la clase y satisfacción de Severus.

-Señorita Malfoy explíquele a esta cuerda de ineptos la función de pasión. –pidió mirando a la joven con interés, antes de mover su varita para que las ingrediente de la pasión aparecieran en el pisaron detrás de el y frente a la clase.

-Por supuesto profesor. La poción multiusos es fácil de elaborar siempre y cuando se mezclen los ingredientes con precisión manteniendo siempre el fuego a unos 20º. El fuego tiene que ser constante para que dé el punto correcto. La pasión es más que todo utilizada por los sanadores ya que puede sanar heridas leves, como cortadas, raspones, quemaduras, tambien puede aliviar, dolores musculares y dolores de cabeza entre otras. Sus desventajas, es que no se puede utilizar para sanar otras heridas como una herida profunda causada por algún alma letal o heridas causadas por alguna maldición poderosa como el cruciatus. Para mucho esta poción puede parecer inservible y poco aprovechable. Sin embargo he de resaltar que asiendo leves cambios en su preparación se pueden crear letales venenos que hacen todo lo contrario a lo que nombrado en este momento. Una gota de esta poción combinada con hierba del eterno sueño por ejemplo, puede crear las más escalofriantes pesadillas llevando a la victima a tentar contra su vida y los que estén a su alrededor. El ministerio prohibió hace 50 años la enseñanza de esta poción combinada con otros elementos. En pocas palabras la poción multiusos es la base de todas las pociones letales. –termino Hermione tomando aire. Y manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante ante media clase sorprendía por sus conocimientos.

-Muy bien señorita Malfoy. 30 puntos para Slytherins por su importante aclaración del uso de la poción. Ahora preparen la poción sin explosiones y olores nauseabundos. –Severus miro a los Gryffindor que parecían mas asustados que de costumbres con su presencia. Sonrió con arrogancia y tomo asiento detrás de escritorio vigilando los movimientos de los alumnos que comenzaban a buscar sus ingredientes en silencio en el almario.

Tras dos horas de pociones y de Hermione ganar 20 puntos más para su casa se dirigió junto a su neos amigos asía la siguiente clase del día, encanto, donde izo tambien un desplegué de sus conocimientos.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Hermione se mostraba más familiarizada y segura dentro de los amplios pasillos del castillo.

Salió a tomar aire a orillas de lago, ese lago que le había llamado tanta la atención, y sobre todo porque en aquellas aguas oscura se encontraba una de las cosas que había ido a buscar a Hogwarts. Se sentó bajo un roble cercano, y admiro la belleza de aquel lugar tan lleno de poder y magia y sobre todo paz. Suspiro y serró sus ojos. Sintiendo la suave brisa que era traída por las pequeñas olas del lago.

-Es hermoso no lo crees. –se escucho una sedosa vos desde los copos del roble. Una voz conocida para Hermione que mantuvo sus ojos serrados sin perturbase ni un poquito.

-Y misterioso si me permiten agregar. –una segunda voz salió detrás del tronco del árbol y Hermione abrió sus ojos y miro con frialdad aquellas aguas negras que escondía en sus profundidades grandes peligros.

-Es curioso, muy curioso. – Hermione sonrió poniéndose de pie lentamente. Dio unos paso asía el frente, a la vez que el dueño de aquella voz que oyó al principio bajaba de un salto de los copos del árbol.

-Ni que lo digas. –susurro una voz acercándose a ella.

Hermione güiro para hacerle frente aquellos dos jóvenes frente a ella y los miro detenidamente. Y como siempre su presentimiento cuando los vio había sido correcto. Esos jóvenes eran iguales a ella, eran discípulos de ermitaños. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿de cuáles?. ¿Y sobre todo que hacían ellos en Hogwarts?.

-¿Como lo supieron?. –no pudo evitar preguntar, ella había ocultado su magia natural asiendo solo uso de la de ella, pero se arrepentía de lo ilusa que había sido, quizás ellos no se podían ocultan ante la presencia de otro. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en sus opciones. Era peligroso estar frente a esos dos sin conocer sus verdaderas intensiones.

-De la misma forma que usted estimada Hermione. –contesto uno de los joven pasando a un lado de ella quedando a unos pasos a su espalda.

-¿Y bien que piensan hacer al respecto?. –pregunto abriéndose un poco para ver a ambos jóvenes, era peligroso tener uno a sus espalda.

-No se preocupe, nuestro interés no es atacarla. Después de todo nosotros tambien estamos en una misión. –hablo de nuevo el joven mirando las reacciones de prevención de Hermione y su varita en mano, lo cual le sorprendió ya que nunca vio cuando la había extraído de su falda.

-Y por lo visto su objetivo está en las profundidades del lago negro. –intervino el otro joven sonriendo, pero precavido, ninguno confiaba en el otro en ese momento.

-Así es. –contesto sin darle importancia aquella información. Y sobre todo algo frustrada por no investigarlos en el momento que los vio.

-El mío se encuentra debajo del castillo. –hablo con tranquilidad, dándole confianza a Hermione que aun se mostraba a la defensiva.

-Es curioso que me dé información respecto a su misión. –argumento Hermione aun desconfiada, no creía mucho en aquellas palabras, aunque muy en el fondo sentía que podía confiar en el joven.

-No me malinterprete Hermione. –el joven serró sus ojos y suspiro para volverlo abrir y mirar el lago negro frente a él, y continuo hablando. -Al igual que yo no puedo hacerle frente aquello que busca y por supuesto mucho menos apodérame de ello, de la misma forma usted no podrá hacerse con mi objetivo. –hablo exponiendo aquel punto muy verdadero lo cual izo pensar rápidamente a Hermione que ese día estaba actuando muy lentamente para frustración de ella misma.

-Comprendo. –no le quedo de otra que aceptar que tenía razón. -¿Y usted?. –le pregunto al otro joven que miraba al bosque prohibido.

-Yo estoy en la misma esquina que ustedes estimada Hermione, mi objetivo está en bosque prohibido, y solo yo puedo llegar a él y reclamarlo. –suspiro y miro a Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aun confusa por aquel desplegué de sinceridad.

-Ya veo, ahora la pregunta es ¿porque han acudido a mí?. –pregunto sin rodeo intrigada.

-Porque al igual que usted, nosotros estamos huyendo, y por ásales del destino nos hemos reunidos en mismo lugar. –hablo con simpleza restándole importancia aquello que tenía mucha más de lo que ellos se podían imaginar en aquel momento.

-¿Me está proponiendo una alianza?. –volvió a preguntar sin rodeos, no le gustaba mucha las vueltas que estaban dando, por ello era mejor saltase todo aquello e ir directo al punto de tan inesperada reunión de discípulos.

-¡Así es!, nosotros le cuidaremos la espalda siempre y cuando usted haga lo mismo por nosotros. – hablo de nuevo aquel joven de sonrisa gentil y mirada agradable.

-Tentadora su oferta. –dijo Hermione pensativa dándole la espalda a los jóvenes y dando unos pasos alejándose de ellos, pensando en los pro y contra de aquella alianza.

-¿Y bien que piensa hacer?. –pregunto impaciente el moreno mas lato de los tres y el que había perturbado su paz minutos tras.

-Ciertamente estoy siendo perseguida y no me vendría nada mal una alianza con ustedes dos. Sin embargo me gustaría poner bajo juramento inquebrantable esta alianza, para evitar posibles traiciones. –expuso sin rodeos ante el asentimiento de ambos jóvenes.

-Me parece razonable su propuesta, aquí el amigo y yo habían llegado a ese acuerdo. –hablo el otro moreno manteniendo su rostro tranquilo de acuerdo con las palabras de Hermione, después de todo el no quería ser apuñalado por la espalda por ninguno de ellos.

-Lo difícil será que alguien poderoso haga el hechizo. Aunque esta el profesor Dumbledore. –esa era la propuesta más razonable que tenían en ese momento. Dumbledore era un mago muy poderoso y sobre todo leal. No los traicionaría a ninguno de los tres. Si Dumbledore seria que pronunciaría el hechizo para hacer de aquella alianza un hecho inquebrantable. Un hecho que marcaria la vida de los tres para siempre.

-Tienes razón, mucha razón. –hablo el otro joven acercándose un poco al grupo más confiado.

-Entonces no esperemos más y ágamos el juramento. –apresuro Hermione dando los primeros pasos asía el castillo seguida de aquellos dos jóvenes que sonreían ampliamente mientras el viento movía sus capas y cabellos al compas de la suave briza.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaaa!**

**Espero que todos estén bien y que haigan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega. A ver ¿quién me podría decir quiénes son los dos jóvenes?**

**Bueno le agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejan esos reviews que me hacen tan feliz como una lombriz. Y ellos son las siguientes personitas que estimo mucho…**

**Salesina:** antes que nada quiero agradecerte por tan largo reviews, siempre me ha guastado mucho leerlos y más que todo el tuyo. En cuanto a tus deducciones con respecto a la historia debo felicitarte, y baya que si, los has hecho muy bien y sobre todo tienes mucha razón en muchas cosas. Pero no te puedo decir en cuales ja ja ja… me has hecho muy feliz con tu reviews y por supuesto que te guste tanto mis locuras improvisadas. Espero leer tu reviews y que me contagies esa emoción que siente a leer el cap, porque esas emociones de los lectores es la que me brinda la inspiración para escribir cada vez algo mucho mejor. Bueno me despido con fuerte abrazos y muchos besos.

**Kizy Malfoy:** hola… T_T casi no entiendo el portugués T_T… pero bueno aquí voy. Muchas gracias por tu reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia llena de misterios, se que encuentras a Hermione un poco fría con su familia, pero debes recordar que ella se sentía un poco triste y desplazada cuando vivía con ellos, que ente momento no sabe como actual con ellos. Espera que tome confianza para que veas a la siempre dulce y gentil Hermione en acción, y en cuanto a tu interrogante creo que ya has tenido la respuesta en este capítulo. Bueno cuídate… besos….

**Miss romantic2: **Hola! Gracias por estar siempre presente leyendo y dejando tus reviews de verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo cariño, bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta creo que tienes tu respuesta. Todos van a ir apareciendo poco a poco a medida que avance la historia. Besos y cuídate mucho...

**Karlila: **Muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia y sobre todo muchas gracias por hacer la corrección. Espero que este cap, te haiga gustado… besos.

**Harryandale: **bueno comprendo tu sorpresa después de todo minerva siempre ha tenido cierto favoritismo por Hermione. Creo que ella se ve reflejada en miome de alguna forma y por ella tanto cariño. Aunque ahora minerva sienta cierta aversión por Hermione esta irá cambiando a medida que pase el tiempo y vea la nobleza de corazón de Hermione. Bueno muchas gracias por el review, nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Besos…

**PhineasxCadena: **muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, y que te guste tanto esta historia, espero leer tu comentario besos.

**Azucena Malfoy Grenger:** hola querida… me temo que no habrá mucho romance en los próximos cap, lo siento de verdad, pero todo tiene que ir lentamente, recuerda que son hermanos y para ellos está prohibido. Aunque si habrá sus escenas de los dos juntos… bueno cuídate y muchos besos…

**Danany:** espero no haber tardado tanto, y si así fue te pido disculpa. Pero todo tiene una razón y es que estoy enfermita, en estos momentos tengo una fiebre atroz y ni se diga de la toz. Y tengo más de una semana así. T_T… en fin muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y me emociona como no tienes una idea tu impaciencia… bueno besos. Nos estaremos leyendo…

**Nyra Potter: **Holaaa! No sabes lo feliz que me hace leer tu comentario, me siento muy alagada que te guste tanto esta historia… de verdad muchas gracias… espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto y que haigas disfrutado de este cap tanto o más que los anteriores. Bueno te envió un millón de besos… nos estamos leyendo…

**Harrison Potter Lovegood**: me temo cariño que tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver a la Hermione que tanto queremos. Pero no te preocupes la espera no será larga. En fin muchas gracias por comentar y no te preocupes siempre responderé a los reviews, siempre y cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, que no te quede duda de que los leo todos y me emociono con cada uno. Muchos besos y abrazos, nos estaremos leyendo.

**Sharlotte soubirous:** no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con tu comentario, de verdad me siento feliz que me apoyes y lo adores tanto. Y no te preocupes aun no he recibido la primera mala critica sobre la historia… y espero llegar a los 100 reviews pronto, espero contar con tu ayuda… ja ja ja… bueno a mi tambien me encanta la pareja que hace luna y Harry y no dudes que estarán muy, pero muy juntitos más adelante en esta historia… a y creo que te gusto la escena de Hermione y Astoria… ¿verdad? Porque a mí me fascino… bueno besos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto…

**Nessie falls in love: **muchas gracias.Espero de verdad que le siga gustando a todos sus seguidores… y sabes algo, yo amo recibir tu apoyo y el de todos aquellos que leen la historia, aunque el número es muy elevado de sus seguidores, solo recibo un tercio de los reviwes. Pero no importa seguiré adelante poco a poco. Deséame suerte… besos..,

…

_**Bueno son todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews… y le agradezco una vez más por todo el apoyo que me están brindando…gracias… **_

**N/I: **_**creo que me tardare un poco más con la próxima actualización. Y es debido que estoy muy enferma. En este momento tengo mucha fiebre y estoy a escondía respondiendo sus reviews. Si lo que hago por todos ustedes, pero no se sientan mal, no es ningún chantaje emocionas, solo lo hago porque se lo merecen, los quiero mucho a todos besos…**_

_**PD: perdonen por mis innumerables errores ortográficos…**_

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	6. Chapter 6 ahora son cuatro?

**Capítulo VI**

Albus Dumbledore uno de los magos más importante de todos los tiempo miembro de la orden de la primera clase de Merlín, director de Hogwarts y un amplio conocimiento en magia y con una filosofía admirada y seguida por muchos magos y brujas.

El mago ya anciano con larga cabellera y valva blanca observaba con sus ojos azules intensos y llenos de calidez a trabes de sus lentes de media luna con curiosidad a la joven sentada frene a él tomando tranquilamente una taza de té de durazno.

La joven mantenía su espalda reta, sus tobillos cruzados, sus labios se unían a la taza de cerámica china con delicadeza. La señorita de cabello rubio suavemente ondulado sostenido con una cinta de colores puso la taza con cuidado sobre el escritorio del director e aquel prestigioso colegio.

La rubia bruja suspiro y se dirigió al Dumbledore.

-Como le mencione con anterioridad. Pido disculpa por mi tardanza. –la joven sonrió tímidamente.

-Espero que la justificación de su falla sea realmente fuerza mayor mi estimada señorita…-Dumbledore correspondió a la tímida sonrisa que le regalaba su alumna mientras llevaba un caramelo de limón a su boca degustando sus moléculas de azúcar en aquel sabor cítrico característico del limón…

-Y lo es director. Usted mejor que nadie está informado de los recientes acontecimientos que han surgido en el mundo mágico y por supuesto el cambio casi imperceptible de la magia de este colegio. Incluso en este momento puedo percibir como una de las principales causa de estos sucesos se acercan a este lugar. – la rubia tomo otro sorbo de su te. Ante la mirada curiosa del director.

-Hogwarts, será una vez más testigo de un hecho histórico que marcara la vida de todos los magos y brujas por muchos siglos… -susurro pensativo mirando dos sombras moviéndose cerca de ellos hablando entre susurros.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor, director. Sin embargo el camino para logar nuestro objetivo no será fácil, aunque no lo parezca todos nosotros estamos conscientes del peligro que significa haber tantos de nosotros en mismo lugar. Es peligroso haber tantos aprendices de ermitaños en un espacio tan reducido como Hogwarts, a pesar de su gran tamaño y sus amplios terrenos. –unas voces y pasos se escucharon cerca de la puerta de la dirección.

-Creo que ya no estamos solos. –hablo Severus aprendiendo detrás de un librero con el seño fruncido en dirección de la puerta. Donde uno suaves toques no se hicieron esperar al igual que la suave voz de Dumbledore otorgando el permiso a los nuevos y esperados integrantes de aquella reunión improvisada, o quizás no tan improvisada.

Con un suave pero fuerte adelante tres chico se adentraron en la oficina con miradas serias y semblantes que no revelaban ninguna emoción…

-Sean bienvenidos queridos amigos, los esperábamos. – Albus sonrió desde su silla detrás de su escritorio donde un lado de este, Severus y Minerva se ponían de pie mirando a los recién llegados, uno con indiferencia y la otra con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Pero la curiosidad de los jóvenes fue más a ver aquella alumna de Slytherins sonriente frente a ellos inclinándose delicadamente en forma de saludo.

…

Draco estaba enfurecido, encolerizado seria una mejor palabra. Y no era para menos, su querida y recién aparecida hermanita Hermione, había salido de su radar, al igual que al idiota de Potter que se hacía llamar así mismo su mejor amigo y al acosador de hermanas Nott, que de seguro andaba persiguiendo a su indefensa hermanita.

Con algo de furria mordió su pierna de pavo.

Desde que habían salido de la segunda clase de la mañana Hermione había alegado querer recorrer el castillo para conocerlo y sentirse mas ajusto con sus numerosos corredores, claro que el como buen hermano se había ofrecido a ser su guía, pero la muy bandida de Hermione había declinado su propuesta muy educadamente poniendo una serie de escusas que a él le valían un comino. ¿Es que acoso ella no comprendía que él quería conocerla?, ¿compartir mas tiempo con ella?, ¡Merlín eran hermanos!. Y sin embargo eran dos seres completamente desconocidos. El quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, ese tiempo que le había sido robado. La necesitaba a su lado. Hermione era una parte muy valiosa de él. Y ella lo sabía.

Draco mastico con fuerza la jugosa carne de pavo, mirando la entrada del gran comedor esperando que apareciera pronto su hermana.

-Draco… - Blaise miraba el aura perturbadora de Draco y su muy común seño fruncido. Sin ser consciente de ello suspiro. –Draco ella está bien. –aseguro.

Draco lo miro como si quisiera acecinarlo. El no podía asegurar que ella estaba bien. La última vez que creyó que estaba bien, que estaría bien, ella había desaparecido, la habían secuestrado, la habían alejado de el. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar nuevamente. Tomo un largo trago de jugo de calabaza y se levanto del comedor. No lo resistía mas, la iba a buscar.

-¡Espera Draco!. –Blaise lo tomo del brazo recibiendo la mirada de un endemoniado Malfoy. –tranquilízate, como ya te lo dije ella está bien. La vi parada frente a la gárgola que da con la oficina del director. – Blaise omitió el hecho que de que no iba sola, no quería sentir la ira y el mal genio del Draco. Desde la mañana que lo vio bajar con su hermana del brazo en la sala común de su casa, había notado lo posesivo que era con ella. Y para él era algo esperado, después de todo el no estubo con su hermana desde que tenía once años y la habían secuestrado, aunque siempre había pensado que el secuestro de Hermione había sido algo muy extraño y sobre todo el hecho que se mantuvo en secreto como todo lo que la rodeaba. Los Malfoy tenían muchos secretos y Hermione era uno de esos secretos que dejaban al descubierto, pero habían muchas más preguntas que se hacía. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Con que propósito? Eran unas de las preguntas que más se hacía el Slytherins desde la noche anterior cuando la profesora MacGonagall la llamo para ser seleccionada a su actual casa.

-¿Por qué iba ella querer ir a la oficina del director?. –pregunto contrariado por aquella información.

-Tramites estimado amigo, recuerda que acaba de entrar en el colegio, y por lo que se no tiene mucho tiempo de estar de nuevo de regreso.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos sentado de nuevo frente su plato de almuerzo, se dio de cuenta que Blaise tenía razón, después de todo no era un idiota como siempre había pensado. Bueno aunque siempre los sorprendía como ese momento.

Draco volvió a beber un sorbo de su jugo y se levanto un poco más calmado, mientras se dirigía a su tercera clase del día. Aunque era un poco temprano para ir hasta el salón, pero tomaría la ruta larga, iría por los pasillos vagando en sus pensamientos dejando transcurrir sus recuerdos.

Aun recordaba el último día que la vio antes de asistir a Hogwarts, aquella hermosa y radiante sonrisa que asía estremecer su corazón. Aquellos ojos llenos de luz, su luz, esa luz que no lo dejaba caer en la terrible oscuridad de la soledad. Draco aun recordaba aquel día.

Aquella navidad cuando regresaba después de meses de estudio en Hogwarts. Aquel 20 de diciembre cuando llego a la estación 9 ¾ ansioso de contarles todas sus aventuras y lo maravilloso que era el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña. Aun recuerda el desconcierto de no ver a sus padres como lo habían prometido en la estación esperando su regreso. Tras esperar unos 10 minutos unos de los empleados de confianza de su padre había llegado a recogerlo. Había sido extraño y sobre todo había bajado un poco sus ánimos, aunque se mantenía ansioso, volvería a ver a Hermione, después de meses de no saber de ella y que esta no se dignara a contestar sus cartas, al principio se había sentido indignado, molesto, enfadado, para luego pasar a la desesperada preocupación de no saber nada de ella. Pero ahora sus dudas serian resueltas, la volvería a ver y exigiera unas cuantas respuesta por su comportamiento… y con esos pensamientos el se había dirigido a su mansión. Después de una hora había recorrido sus jardines en el elegante carruaje que se estaciono frente a la puerta principal de aquella mansión imperial.

Sin esperar a que algún elfo domestico o algún empleado de la mansión abriera la puerta del carruaje bajo casi corriendo, la puerta de la mansión fue abierta para él, y sin agradecerle al caballero que lo había escoltado desde la estación se adentro a la mansión sonriendo corriendo por medio del hall hasta las escalera principal que daba a las habitación de la planta superior. Subió las escaleras sonriendo llevando una planta entre sus manos. Una planta que había tomando de las orillas del lago negro y el bosque prohibido. Draco había corrido hasta una imponente puerta blanca, tomo aire para tranquilizar a su desbocado corazón que palpitaba de emoción. Por fin la vería de nuevo, por fin la oiría sonreír, escucharía su melodiosa voz de sabelotodo con que siempre presumía de sus conocimientos y su capacidad analítica y esa lógica a la que se apegaba fieramente. Por fin se vería reflejado en sus ojos. Y rodeados de todas aquellas emociones había tocado la puerta esperando oír aquel susurro que le otorgaría el permiso para adentrarse en aquella hermosa y calidad habitación. Pero la respuesta no llego tras la insistencia de sus toques sobre la blanca madera que los separaba. Con manos temblorosas y seño fruncido había abierto la puerta, la habitación estaba en penumbras, las cortinas estaban serradas y los rayos del sol no la llenaban de calidez. Aun desconcertado dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación, el aroma de ella aun se podía oler en aire, pero aun asía algo falta en ella. Se acerco a la cama y sentó en ella. Aquellas sabanas eran las mismas que había visto antes de partir, las sabanas que había compartido con ella. Algo estaba mal y su corazón se lo gritaba dolorosamente. Se puso de pie, y abrió las ventanas corriendo las cortinas dejando ver la blanca nieve de los jardines aun manteniendo la flor azul con blanco entre sus manos que aun era un capullo, capullo que no tardaría en abrir y maravillar unos ojos dorados con su belleza y delicadeza.

Draco giro su rostro y miro de nuevo toda la habitación, estaba como siempre inmaculada, pero habían pequeños detalles, como una silla fuera de su lugar en el escritorio, un libro abierto y otro tres ordenadamente sobre el escritorio. Se acerco a ellos lentamente para ver sus títulos. Y allí confirmo que algo estaba ocurriendo, esos libros eran los que ella había estado leyendo, libros que deberían estar en la biblioteca no en su habitación.

Con pasos inseguros se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Primero Hermione no había respondido sus cartas y sus padres no la habían mencionados aunque él le preguntaba por ella en cada una de ellas, segundo sus padres no lo habían ido a recibir a la estación como le habían prometido y mucho menos le habían ido a recibir a la puerta, y tercero Hermione no estaba en su habitación. Toda la mansión estaba más tétrica de que recordaba, vio los cuadros de sus antepasados colgados en las amplias paredes de los pasillos mirándole en silencio, y susurrando entre sí.

Camino en silencio ignorándolo como siempre lo hacía, hasta la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Miro la puerta negra que se alzaba imponente hasta el techo con finos acabados y barnizados dándoles un aspecto fino, elegante… toco la puerta con suaves toques, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna como en la habitación anterior. Estaba a punto de llamar a Dobby para preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo, cuando un llanto lo estremeció. Miro la puerta con miedo.

Algo en su corazón comenzó a dolerle, apretó un poco más la flor contra su pecho…

Tomo el serojo y abrió la puerta lentamente. Y vio algo que nunca espero ver.

Narcisa estaba sentada sobre la cama llorando sosteniendo un retrato contra su pecho. Cada lagrima era acompañado de una mueca de dolor profundo…

Se mecía lentamente, su hermoso cabello siempre recogido en peinados muy trabajados caían sin delicadeza sobre su rostro. Podía verla mas delgada, demacrada.

-¡Madre!. –aun recuerda como le había costado decir esa simple palabra que casi lo hace ahogarse con su propia saliva. Aun recuerda los ojos de Narcisa cuando lo miraron sorprendía y sobre todo con aquella mirada dolida. Fue en ese instante que Draco comenzó a temblar con más intensidad, sentía como algo en su pecho se comenzaba a desgarrar. Las lágrimas de su madre corrían por su rostro sin cesar y fue cuando ella abrió su boca para pronunciar su nombre.

-Draco, Hermione ella… ella… - el corazón de Draco se detuvo y el oxigeno dejo de llegar a sus pulmones. Y todo su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle como si estuviera siendo sometido a la maldición cruciatus. Draco aun podía sentir su corazón latiendo dolorosamente con aquel recuerdo…

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts aun le faltaba poco para llegar al aula de clases. Cuando se volvió a perder en aquellos recuerdos…

Aun recuerda como su cuerpo retrocedió un paso asía atrás con las palabras de su madre.

-¿Donde está Hermione madre?. –aun no sabía como había logrado preguntar aquellas palabras llenas de angustia y preocupación. Las lágrimas de su madre no eran un buen presagio, el dolor de su mirada lo asustaba, y el vacío de su corazón extendía hasta su estomago, se sentía asustado mareado, desorientado como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla…

-¡Oh Draco lo siento tanto!, es nuestra culpa por no cuidar de ella, si la fuéramos cuidado mejor, si tan solo… ¿Merlín porque me castigas de esta forma?. –Narcisa cubrió su rostro con sus manos temblorosas tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas pálidas.

-Que dice madre, ¿en dónde está Hermione?, le he traído una flor, se que le gustara.

-Draco por favor, debes comprender que ella ha desaparecido… -susurro Narcisa mirando a su hijo con dolor y pesar. Sus ojos estaban marchitos y adornados con grandes marcas moradas. La flor que sostenía Draco entre sus manos callo al suelo con un sonido soldó. El porrón se quebró derramando la tierra en el piso pulido de mármol cubriendo gran parte de la flor con tierra negra... Draco miro a la flor y sus mirada se hiso borrosa y el dolor de su corazón y alma se izo insoportable. Y solo fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra antes de ceder al dolor y la oscuridad que le abrazaban como un amante a su amado…

-No…- era la palabra que solo recordaba, en ese momento había creído perderla, creyó que estaba muerta, y con ella creyó morir él.

-Draco... -la voz chillona de Pansy lo saco de aquellos recuerdos en los que se había sumido, lo espera en la entrada del salón de historia de la magia sonriendo seductoramente. Solo que él no sería seducido por esa sonrisa, porque para él solo había una sonrisa que lo hacía desear con todo su ser dueño de aquella sonrisa. La sonrisa de Hermione era la única sonrisa que lo aria sonreír como idiota. Su sonrisa era la magia que alimentaba su poder. Era el bálsamo que sanaba sus heridas, era la luz que destellaba en medio de la oscuridad de sus días. Aunque ella era la culpable de que la oscuridad reinara en su alma y en su ser.

…

En alguna parte de castillo de Hogwarts, un lugar que solo podían llegar a él, aquel conociera de su existencia, estaba el director Albus Dumbledore, minerva y Severus, parado a cuatro jóvenes, cuatro estudiantes de la misma casa de las serpientes.

Hermione Malfoy, era una de los estudiantes presentes observando al anciano con atención mirando aquella sala circular con desconfianza, analizando cualquier posible huida si se presentaba una dispuesta entre los profesores o aprendices. Estaba un poco paranoica, pero no era para menos, ahora no eran tres aprendices si no cuatro que estarían en el colegio, y para su tormento en la misma casa. Al principio cuando entro en el castillo después de llegar un acuerdo con los dos peli negro al lado de ella se dieron cuenta de que había uno de ellos más dentro del castillo. Se habían alarmado, por el descubrimiento. Pero el aura de aquel aprendiz los llamaba, los invitaba a conocerlo lo cual los desconcertó a los tres, pero aun así habían aceptaron la invitación.

Y fue por ello que casi corrieron por los corredores del castillo hasta la dirección donde vieron el poseedor de aquella poderosa aura. Una joven rubia de ojos azules como el cielo y con el mismo brillo que este. Una mirada de ensoñación digna de un ermitaño. Sus ojos desbordaban conocimiento… y sobre todo bondad… ella la conocía, conocía esa joven frente a ella. La había visto, la había conocido y hablado con ella en un sueño.

Al lado derecho de Hermione estaba Harry Potter con su cálida mirada bajo esas gafas escondiendo sus hermosos ojos verdes pasto. Un verde tan intenso que los colores de Slytherins eran insultantes para su color de ojos. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro detonaba nerviosismo, Hermione podría jurar que el tambien se estaba preparando para cualquier posible ataque. Morir para ellos no era una salida, morir en una disputa con otros ermitaños deshonraría las memorias de sus maestros…

Al lado derecho de Harry estaba Theodore escondiendo sus emociones dejando ver solo su rostro sin rastro de emociones, mirando fijamente a los profesores frente a él, tambien había estudiado las posibles vías de escape de aquel misterioso lugar…

Al lado derecho de Nott estaba Luna… Luna Lovegood con su enigmática sonrisa mirando confiadamente a los presentes sin mostrar nerviosismo o miedo, como si conociera lo ocurría a continuación…

-Disculpe director, pero me temo que no, nos ha informado del lugar en donde nos encontramos. – intervino Theodore mirando al anciano que sonreí tranquilamente, como si con eso podía cortar la tención que los envolvía.

-Tiene toda la razón mi estimado amigo. Antes de entrar cada uno de ustedes me pidió un lugar de trabajo para realizar sus investigaciones. Aunque Hogwarts es un castillo muy grande, no le puede ofrecer a los cuatros un lugar que pueda satisfacer sus necesidades y sobre todo resguardar sus secretos.

-Aun no comprendo profesor que tiene que este lugar. –intervino Harry mirando el lugar rodeado de cinco puertas…

-Estamos en el circulo de Merlín en medio de castillo, he de decir que es un privilegio el que se la otorgado a cada uno de ustedes al ser uso de esta sala, utilizada solo por los fundadores del colegio. Y donde harán el juramento inquebrantable… -Albus miro cada uno de ellos, esperando algún signo de sorpresa, pero para su decepción no hubo ninguna, al parecer los jóvenes estaban más relacionados con Merlín y su magia que el mismo. Después de todos ellos eran herederos de miles de años en conocimiento de la magia.

–Ahora por favor unan sus manos para proceder con el conjuro. –pidió Dumbledore sacando su barita, la cual cacto la atención de Hermione que la miro fijamente. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hermione y sonrió con pesar.

-Es hermosa su varita director, aunque el camino hasta su mano fue sangriento y sobre todo es una carga para todo aquel que la porte. –Hermione miro como Dumbledore asentía a sus palabras mostrando pesadumbre en su mirada, comprendiendo las palabras de Hermione. Y temiendo de su conocimiento.

Las manos de los cuatro jóvenes se unieron y Dumbledore puso su barita sobre esta, esperando a que pronunciaran el conjuró…

-Yo Theodore Nott, heredero de una de las más importantes familias mágicas de toda Gran Bretaña con una larga línea de poderosos magos, elegido por el ermitaño de la tierra como su aprendiz en las artes y conocimientos de dicho elemento, juro solemnemente que no traicionare a los aprendices y próximos ermitaños presentes en esta sala siempre y cuando ellos no me traicionen y protejan mis secretos y sobre todo estarán obligados a acudir en mi ayuda cuando requiera de ellos y su poder. -Nott los miro a todos y se dio cuenta que ellos aceptaban su petición silenciosamente.

La próxima en hablar fue Luna que sintió como un hilo se enredaba en su mano a causa del juramento y petición de Nott.

-Yo, Luna Lovegood. Descendiente directa y heredera de una larga línea de magos poderosos, aprendiz de la ermitaña de los cielos, elegida para portar sus conocimientos para manipular el viento, juro que protegeré la identidad y secretos de los aprendices y próximos ermitaños reunidos en el círculo de Merlín este día. Juro que protegeré y resguardare sus vidas, que acudiré a su llamado y les brindare partes de mis conocimientos siempre y cuando estos no sean utilizados para hacer el mal. Siempre y cuando los tres se comprometan ofrecerme la misma protección que yos les ofrezco. –los tres jóvenes aceptaron sintiendo un nuevo hilo amarrándose a su magia producto del juramento inquebrantable.

El siguiente fue Harry que suspiro y miro a los ojos de sus tres compañeros que esperaban que oír su petición.

-Yo, Harry Potter, descendiente en línea directa de los Potter heredero de su sangre y poder. Elegido por el ermitaño del fuego sagrado para ser portador de su conocimiento, juro ante los presentes proteger sus secretos, sus vidas, sus poderes. Juro lealtad a cada uno de ustedes, juro compartir mis logros y mi amistad. Acudiré a cada uno de sus llamados, sanare sus heridas y daré de comer y beber. Estaré siempre y cuando me necesiten a sus lados. Siempre y cuando reciba el mismo trato de ustedes. –de nuevo los chicos aceptaron la petición sintiendo el tercer hilo unirse a su magia. Ahora solo quedaba Hermione, quien los miro a todos, pensando en todas la peticiones lo cuales no le dejaban a ella mucho que pedir.

-Yo, Hermione Malfoy, perteneciente a una de las familias más antigua del mundo mágico, aprendiz de la ermitaña del las aguas, heredera de su conocimiento y poder, acepto la petición de cada uno de ustedes, aceptándolos como hermanos, las brindare mi protección, protegeré sus secretos, lo ayudare a cumplir sus metas, sueños y ambiciones, caminare al lado de cada uno de ustedes cuando sus vidas se vean amenazas, seré el escudo que resguardara sus vidas, seré el lazo que unas sus manos, seré el agua limpia y pura que alivie sus dolencias y purifique sus cuerpos, seré el antídoto de veneno que pretenda robar sus vidas, hasta el ultimo aliento de mi mortalidad e inmortalidad me asegurare de la felicidad de cada uno de ustedes, les brindare parte de mi conocimiento y pasare por arriba de todo aquel que pretenda frustrar su misión en este colegio, me asegurare que adquieran la inmortalidad para que puedan mantener el equilibrio de los cuatro elementos en el mundo mágico. Yo Hermione Malfoy juro ser el escudo que los protegerá por el resto de nuestra existencia… siempre y cuando cuiden y protejan a mi hermano con el mismo afán que lo harían conmigo hasta que su vida sea extinguida. –los tres aprendices aceptaron su petición silenciosamente algo sorprendidos por la determinación de las palabras de Hermione.

Un nuevo hilo se unido a los otros tres destellando con una luz segadoras que los unían de por vida… la luz se extinguió poco a poco dejando ver a los cuatros chicos sonriendo ante la sensación calidad de aquella magia que los unía ahora.

-Si alguno de ustedes rompe con este juramento será castigado con la muerte. –hablo Dumbledore mirando con un poco de pesar a los jóvenes, aquel juramento sería difícil de mantener. Un poder tan grande como que ellos poseían tan jóvenes podía seducirlos y llevarlos por el camino equivocado y sumergirlos en la oscuridad, la magia oscura que ellos tenían que manejar dentro y fuera de castillo para pasar la última prueba podía ser su perdición. Aunque aquel juramento era como un rayo de esperanza quizás alguno de ellos fuera seducido por las artes oscuras pero los otros no lo dejarían caer. El temía por Hermione, su conocimiento era más extenso que el de los otros y su sed por el conocimiento no había sido aun saciado, de hecho dudaba que lo fuera. Había visto su mirada cuando se poso sobre su varita, ella la había deseado. Quería fundirla con la de ella misma. El solo pensarlo lo izo estremecer. La varitas de los cuatro eran sumamente poderosas, pero la Hermione lo era aun mas, esa era una varita milenaria, la varita que devoraba a sus hermanas. La varita que una vez le perteneció a su mentor, a su maestra y al a la maestra de esta. Aun no comprendía como aquella mujer había tomado tan pequeña a Hermione cuando los otros habían esperado que sus aprendices maduraran y fueran conscientes de la responsabilidad que conllevaban sus nuevos poderes. Ellos eran el equilibrio. Merlín los guiara y los alejara del mal camino.

-Minerva por favor trae la bolsa con las llaves… -pidió Dumbledore mirando a los jóvenes que esperaban expectantes.

Minerva extrajo una bolsa de terciopelo rojo amarrado con un cordón dorado y la puso frente a todos. Y Albus prosiguió a explicar el procedimiento a seguir para obtener sus llaves.

-La bolsa que tiene la profesora Minerva, contiene las llaves de cada una de esas puertas. Aunque el procedimiento parezca fácil y un juego a lazar, no lo es. Esa bosa está encantada con un poderoso hechizo creado por profesor Severus y Minerva. Al meter la mano la bolsa estudiara su magia y lo que esta proyecta. El procedimiento es similar al del sombrero seleccionador. Cuando sus manos puedan tocar algo dentro de esta extráiganlo y continuación la puerta a la que pertenezca la llave formara un símbolo en ella y así sabrán cual será su lugar de trabajo. –Albus los miro a los cuatro en busca de alguna duda por partes de los jóvenes. Pero al no ver rastro de ellas le dio una señal minerva para que procediera.

Luna fue la primera en meter su mano en el saquito rojo. Con un poco de timidez.

Tras unos segundos saco su mano serrada como si tuviera miedo que lo que mantenía atrapado en ella huyera. Con curiosidad todos se acercaron un poco para ver que sostenía.

Poco a poco la forma de un tejón de un blanco fantasmal limpiándose los bigotes enérgicamente se miro sobre la palma de su mano. Luna sonrió a la criatura hermosa entre sus dedos, que no tardo en desvanecerse entres su mano dejándole una sensación agradable en ella. Levanto la mirada y donde la tercera puerta de derecha a izquierda marcaba al animal con un perfecto color amarillo.

El siguiente en meter su mano en el saquito fue Theodore quien saco tras uno cortos segundos una serpiente enrollándose a su mano, mostrándose digno Slytherins, la siguiente puerta en marcar el sigo de Slytherins fue la primera del lado derecho. Y como sucedió con luna la serpiente plateada como el plasma se desvaneció adentrándose a su cuerpo dejando una sensación fría en ella.

Harry fue el siguiente en meter su mano el saquito extrayendo tras un minuto un león en miniatura, quien rugió ferozmente lo que se oyó como el ronroneo de un felino lo cual causo la risa de casi todos. Severus solo arrugo la cara ante el espectáculo. Como si no fuera suficiente el rugido el león clavo sus pequeños colmillos en la palma de Harry que lo sintió como un pinchazo, para suerte del moreno el león se adentro en su mano dejando una sensación de calor agradable.

Hermione suspiro de nuevo era su turno. Metió la mano en la bolsa y busco en el fondo de esta, pero no encontraba nada, siguió buscando tras un minuto y unos segundos dio con lo que buscaba, sintió como una serpiente se movía entres sus dedos, pero fue muy rápida y no pudo atraparla, trato de encontrarla de nuevo, pero esta vez sintió un pequeño y peludo animal, creyó que era un león, pero este tambien se escabullo entres sus dedos, ya se estaba frustrando, siguió buscando un poco molesta, dio con otro pequeño animalito, pero este la mordió, sin duda ese había sido el león… suspiro y trato de concentrarse, cerro sus ojos y los abrió al mimos tiempo que serraba su mano y la sacaba rápidamente de la bolsa antes que este se escabullera como los otros.

-Al parecer se ha tomado su tiempo, señorita Malfoy. – hablo Minerva sacando a Hermione de su satisfacción al poder coger a unos de esos animalillos escurridizos.

-No es culpa mía que hayan metido tantos. –se defendió Hermione mirando a la profesora de transformación con el seño fruncido ante la altanería de la Malfoy.

-Y bien señorita Malfoy ¿que ha extraído de la bolsa?. – pregunto Severus acercándose a la joven que le sonrió y abrió su mano para liberar a una pequeña águila que cantaba volando alrededor de la mano de Hermione, que sonrió ante el espectáculo que brindaba el ave. Que desapareció en su mano como los tres anteriores dejando una sensación de satisfacción en Hermione. Miro asía las puerta y allí estaba una agila azul en la segunda puerta entre medio de la Theodore y Luna.

-Muy bien los felicito, como ven los animales que extrajeron de la bolsa, representa a cada una de las casa de Hogwarts, la señorita Lovegood hará uso de la sala de uno de los fundadores. Helga Hufflepuff la piadosa, por favor señorita Lovegood póngase frente a la puerta.

-Por supuesto profesor. –Luna asintió con su cabeza y con pasos saltarines se paro frente a la puerta en donde un tejón la miraba atentamente.

-Bien el señor Nott, usara la sala de Salazar Slytherins el astuto. Por favor señor Nott colóquese frente a la puerta. El siguiente es el señor Potter quien usara la sala de Godric Gryffindor el valiente. Y por último la señorita Malfoy en la sala de Rowena Ravenclaw la justad. Espero que valoren los conocimientos de cada sala y sean consiente del honor que se les ha otorgado. Ahora por favor pongan sus manos derechas sobre la puerta que solo se abrirá para ustedes y para nadie más.

Y como Dumbledore lo pidió las manos derechas de los cuatro aprendices fueron puesta sobre las figuras de las puertas que cedieron dándole paso a sus nuevos usuarios que explotarían sus conocimientos y llevarían cabo sus misiones

…

Draco estaba sentado frente la chimenea lúgubre proyectante de llamas verdes y amarillas dándole un ambiente tétrico aquella habitación.

Sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, su corbata floja y los botones de las mangas de su camisa desbrochadas al igual que delanteros dejando ver parte de su pecho descubierto. Su cabello caía desordenado por su rostro y sus ojos grises no proyectaban ninguna emoción. Solo vacío. En su mano derecha sostenía una copa de whisky de fuego mientras que la izquierda sobre mantenía la botella del licor.

Con ira se puso de píe y tomo de un solo trago todo el whisky de fuego y sirvió mas y tomo de la misma forma quemando su garganta. Bajo la mirada y vio el vaso vacio y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que el cristal cedió quebrándose en su mano cortándolo provocando una hemorragia. Miro la sangre entre salir de su herida y soltó el cristal que cayó sobre la alfombra verde sin producir casi ruido. Miro la botella media y le dio otro trago. Pero aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban volviendo loco no dejaban de gritar en su interior. Sin poderse contener mas arrojo la botella a las llamas las cuales crecieron al hacer contacto con el licor alumbrando completamente la habitación dejando ver los muebles destruidos detrás de el.

Hacían doce horas que no la veía, doce horas que dijo que recorrería los corredores de Hogwarts, doce horas tortuosas. Había ido a buscarla a la oficina del director después de salir de clases junto con el par de idiotas de Nott y Potter, pero no había encontrado a nadie la dirección estaba completamente bacía, luego había corrido prácticamente hasta la oficina de su padrino, pero ese tampoco estaba. Había ido al territorio Gryffindor hasta la oficina de la sud directora MacGonagall, pero esta tambien estaba bacía. No había encontrado a nadie, como los maldecía en ese momento, había buscado a Hermione hasta hacia media hora, le había escrito una carta a sus padres informándoles de la desaparición de su hermana.

Tenía miedo de que ella desapareciera de nuevo. Le dolía el corazón, quería tenerla a su lado, necesitaba hablarle, le costaba respirar y todo su mundo se desboronaba, como había hecho ella para tenerlo en ese estado. ¿Porque tenía tanto miedo?, ¿porque se sentía morir?.

Quería gritar. Le hacía tanta falta. La necesitaba a su lado. No quería perderla de nuevo. No lo soportaría. Hermione era parte de él. Y ella lo sabía, sabía que el moriría si se alejaba de nuevo. Un dragón no puede vivir si no tiene un corazón en su cuerpo que latiera, y Hermione era la dueña de su corazón, si ella desaparecía de nuevo lo condenaría a una muerte lenta.

…

Hermione se despidió de sus tres compañeros con un hasta mañana. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando sintió un ardor en su mano. Se la miro fijamente pero no había nada en esta… de hacía mucho tiempo se sentía algo extraña, le dolía el pecho… había una serie de emociones que trataban de perturbarla. Suspiro y miro el dragón tallado en la puerta que esperaba la contraseña pacientemente.

Hermione volvió la vista de nuevo la mirada a su mano, el ardor era tenue. Suspiro y dijo suavemente "lirios de nieve" y la puerta cedió lentamente. Hermione se adentro a la habitación. Le dolían las piernas había pasado la mayoría del tiempo de pie. Ordenando toda las pertenencias en su nueva sala de trabajo, aunque no debía negar que la había impresionada la cantidad de libros en de aquel lugar. Tomos tan antiguos que disfrutaría o se frustraría leyéndolos y traduciendo algunos. Se pregunto ¿qué estaría haciendo Draco en ese momento?.

Bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta llego rápidamente. Frente a ella estaba Draco, mirándola fijamente. Su respiración era irregular. Aunque su apesto no era alentador lo asía ver extremadamente guapo. Lo miro de arriba abajo, su camisa blanca tenía los primeros cuatro botones desbrochados. Su corbata estaba floja, su cabello platinado caía sobre su rostro desordenadamente, el cinturón estaba desbrochado al igual que el botón del pantalón. Hermione dio un paso asía el embelesada por lo que veía. Atraída por la belleza de su ángel caído. Pero no conto con tropezar con una silla. Frunció el seño no entendía que asía esa silla rota en medio de la habitación. Y fue ahí que vio el desorden de todo el lugar. Todo estaba destrozado. Frunció el seño y miro a Draco molesta por lo que veía. ¿Es que acaso Draco no valoraba los muebles del colegio y sobre todo a los pobres elfos?. Bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta no tardo en llegar tampoco. Draco no le importaba nada material ya que tenía el dinero más que suficiente para pagar el triple de lo que dañaba en ese momento.

-¿Que ha ocurrido Draco?, ¿por qué has destrozado la habitación?. – pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, aunque un poco preocupada, por lo que había causado que Draco destruyera casi toda la habitación en un arrebato de furia.

Draco la miro, no podía creer que ella estaba frente a él mostrándose molesta por el desastre causado por él. ¡Al demonio con los muebles!. Trato de controlar sus emociones y no lanzarse a ella y apoderarse y amárrala a su cuerpo, para que no volviera a desaparecer. Respiro calmadamente tenía que controlarse no quería asustarla.

-¿En dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?. ¿Con quién estabas? ¡¿Contéstame Hermione?. –hiso las preguntas una detrás de otra, mostrándose más enfadado con cada una que asía. Se acerco a Hermione y aparto la silla que estorbaba su avance asía ella.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no entendía porque el interrogatorio, ella no estaba acostumbrada a justificar sus acciones, y menos lo aria con Draco. El era su hermano no su padre, reconocía que se había tardado mucho tiempo y que se pudo haber preocupado. Pero eso no le daba derecho a exigir una respuesta de ella. Ni siquiera su padre lo había hecho cuando la vio en aquel puente y eso en que aquella ocasión había desaparecido de sus vidas por 6 años. Tomo aire, las emociones de Draco era muy fuertes y no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-¡¿Responde Hermione? –exigió de nuevo Draco tomándola por los brazos mirándola a los ojos en busca de una respuesta, se volvería loco.

-Cálmate Draco, ¿por qué estas tan alterado?. –trato de mostrarse calmada aunque el agarre de Draco no la ayudaba mucho.

-Es tu culpa, tú eres la causa de mi estado y él porque me siento así. –susurro con pesar mirando los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione antes su acusación.

-¿No entiendo?. –susurro algo dolida…

-Claro que no lo entiendes, porque tú no te sientes morir cuando no me tienes cerca, cuando no oyes mi voz. Cuando no sabes de mí. Tú no entenderías, porque si lo entendieras fueras vuelto a mí hace muchos años atrás. –el dolor se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos, estaba dejando ir todo aquellos sentimientos que creía enterrados ocho metros bajo tierra.

-Draco... –Hermione no sabía que decir, ella tambien había sufrido por su separación, ella no sentía esas emociones de las que hablaba Draco tan fuertes, lo que ella sentía eran un inmenso amor y cariño de hermano por él. Pero los sentimientos posesivo de Draco lo atribuí a la maldición que en los envolvía a ambos.

-¿Por qué Hermione?, ¿porque solo yo tengo que sufrir por tu ausencia?, ¿porque me duele el pecho cuando no me puedo ver reflejado en tus ojos?. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi hermana?. –las preguntas de Draco dejaban ver con claridad, sus frustraciones, y sobre todo lo mucho que sufría con su presencia, ella era la causante de su sufrimiento y eso la lastimaba por dentro más de lo que Draco algún día podría imaginar.

-Tranquilo Draco… perdóname por hacerte daño, yo no quiero lastimarte. Quizás si yo…

-Por favor nunca lo digas. –Draco puso una mano sobre el rostro de Hermione limpiando con suavidad aquella lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. El odiaba verla llorar, ella no debía llorar. Diablos ¿porque la amaba tanto?.

-¿Pero?. –Hermione se abrazo a Draco rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura tratando de ocultar el dolor que se apoderaba despiadadamente de ella como lo había hecho con Draco.

-No Hermione, tu lugar es a mi lado. –susurro ocultando su rostro en su cuello. -Si me siento de esta forma por tan solo no saber de ti en doce horas no quiero pensar que me pasaría si no pudiera verte dos días seguidos, estoy seguro que enloquecería. –y la verdad era que él sabía que no mentía y esa afirmación a sus palabras lo izo estremecerse.

-¿Has estado bebiendo Draco?. – pregunto al sentir aquel peculiar olor a alcor en el. – en Hogwarts está prohibido que los alumnos irguieran alcohol. Porque lo has hecho…

-Siempre lo hacemos, no deberías de ser tan apegada a las reglas. –susurro manteniendo aquel abraso que tranquilizaba a su alma, aquella tranquilidad que le proporcionaba Hermione era tan embriagante que ya se sentía ebrio de su aroma y calidez, sus corazones como siempre latían con el mismo ritmo exótico y Draco adoraba aquel sonido, porque eso significaba que tenía su corazón entre sus brazos, ese corazón que llenaba de calidez a su cuerpo frio.

-Pero las reglas son para…

-Shhhh… Hermione, ¿dime en dónde estabas y con quién? – pidió aprisionándola mas contra su pecho pero sin hacerle daño, solo quería fundirse en aquel abrazo, aunque su curiosidad por saber en dónde estaba y con quien era tan fuerte que no podía evitar preguntar. Necesitaba saber.

-Estaba tramitando unos documentos y mis notas de Beauxbatons- respondió Hermione mintiendo descaradamente. Aunque su voz no la delato, estaba tan acostumbrada a mentir, aunque le dolía mentirle a él, no tenia alternativa.

-¿Hasta esta hora?. –pregunto arrugando el seño, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Sí. –fue el susurro tembloroso que la delato sin ser concierte.

-¡Mientes!. –Draco se separo de su abrazo con algo de violencia para mirarla a los ojos. Sentía que la ira burbujeaba de nuevo dentro de el. Ella no tenía derecho de mentirle a él.

-¡No lo hago!. – se defendió con más determinación en su voz.

-Sí que lo haces, te fui a buscar a la oficina del director y no estabas allí. –aclaro Draco dando un paso lejos de Hermione como si su contacto quemaba y no era para menos la ira estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Hermione le estaba mintiendo, sería la primera vez que lo hacía y eso le dolía. Su Hermione, la Hermione que el recordaba nunca le mentía, siempre era sincera con él.

-Claro que no lo estaba, fui hasta el ministerio de magia, a tratar los asuntos legales. –se defendí, sintiéndose horrible por mentirle, pero era lo mejor para él, no quería involucrarlo en su otra vida. Draco era lo que ella más amaba y por ello debía protegerlo incluso de ella misma. Hermione suspiro ante la mirada aséptica de Draco, sabía que no estaba muy seguro de creerle, después de todo la desconfianza era uno de las virtudes de los Slytherins. Tomo su mano derecha para llevarlo a la cama, su estado era deplorable, y todo porque no sabía nada de ella. Pero su camino fue detenido por algo húmedo y viscoso. Soltó la mano de Draco para ver lo que había en su mano. Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo que veía. Sangre.

Recorrió el cuerpo Draco angustiada búscala herida frenéticamente. Hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la mano que aun dejaba gotear sangre.

-¡Estas lastimado!. –la angustia y preocupación no tardo en apoderarse de ella.

-¿Que…?

Draco mostro con función ante las palabras de Hermione. Buscando la herida de la que hablaba, hasta que dio con ella en su mano derecha, no se acorvaba bien como se la había hecho. Quizás el alcor estaba surtiendo afecto en su cuerpo y recuerdos.

-Estas lastimado Draco. – Hermione la mano de Draco rápidamente entre las de ellas, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica e izo presión en la herida para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo. –¿como…como te has herido?. –logro preguntar un poco temblorosa.

-No lo recuerdo. –suspiro y miro a regañadientes el rostro de Hermione se mostraba molesto ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué clase de idiota eres?. –pregunto mirándolo con mirada burlona pero aun así dejando ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Oye más respeto que soy tu hermano mayor. –sonrió ante aquella nueva actitud de ella. Se sentía bien.

-Ven siéntate. – Hermione lo sentó sobre la cama mientras encendía las velas con un movimiento de su varita al igual que una cajita de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba con ella.

Abrió apresuradamente buscando una poción para detener el sangrado, para el dolor y para la cicatrización. Por suerte las encontró las tres. Eran brebajes que Draco no conocía, eran pociones que no se encontraban en los libros de la biblioteca o en una librería, esas pociones eran parte del conocimiento heredado por su maestra. Saco una pequeña tasa y vertió un poco de poción multiuso y un poco de las otras tres pociones en proporciones diferentes y exactas. Como lo había dicho en la clase de pociones la poción multiusos era la base de todas las poderosas pociones tanto berlina y malignas, y su uso combinada con otros elementos estaba prohibida por el ministerio de magia.

Draco miraba con el seño fruncido aquella poción, no conocía sus componentes, y sobre todo dudaba un poco si tomarlo o no. Su color era turbio y su olor era desagradable.

-Bebé Draco, te hará bien, detendrá el sangrado y la sangre perdida será respuesta inmediatamente. Te aliviara el dolor y sobre todo curara tu herida. Hermione le tendió la taza a Draco que miro con una clara mueca de asco aquel líquido pestilente.

-Valla es la pasión milagrosa, - dijo con sarcasmo tratando de hacerla enfadar para que no lo obligara a beberla. -y dime ¿cómo se llama esa cosa apestosa?. –pregunto sonriendo con arrogancia menospreciando lo que ella le daba.

-No tiene nombre, solo beberla. – Hermione frunció el seño y apretó los dientes. No quería maldecir a Draco. Así que tendría que controlarse y no sucumbir a sus provocaciones.

-Ni loco lo aria. – Draco miro retadoramente a Hermione estudiando cada expresión encolerizada de su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que había logrado. Si esa era su venganza por tenerlo preocupado todo el día.

-Porque sabe diferente a lo que huele, enserio yo ya la he probado. Vamos Draco no seas quisquilloso es por tu propio bien. – Hermione se forzó a portarse amable aunque su seño fruncido decía todo lo contrario.

-¡No! ni un millón de años aras que me beba esa cosa. – Draco señalo la taza con su mano izquierda manteniendo su berrinche que forzaba a sacar lo peor de Hermione en ese momento.

-Si lo harás. – aseguro Hermione sonriendo malignamente dando a entender que no desistiría de su cometido.

-Temo decepcionarte querida Hermione pero no pienso beber de esa cosa asquerosa. – Draco, sonrió con arrogancia el ganaría ese discusión. Aunque su mano comenzaba a dolerle.

-Pero estas lastimado. – Hermione izo un puchero con sus labios mientras ponía ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Ya sanara, mañana ira a la enfermería y listo. –no sucumbiría a sus chantajes, después de todo el tambien era un Malfoy no podía dejarse convencer por esos ojitos.

-Pero...

-No Hermione nada en mundo ara que me beba esa cosa. Es que acaso no la hueles, si la acercas mas a mi me harás vomitar. – y la verdad era que no mentía aun no sabía cómo lograba Hermione mantenerse tan tranquila ante aquel olor justo frente a ella.

-Está bien si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas. – Hermione estaba decidida el bebería esa poción aunque fuera lo último que aria esa noche.

-¿Enserio?. – Draco levanto una de sus cejas aséptico esperando el siguiente movimiento de Hermione que lo miraba con determinación.

-Sí. – afirmo.

-¿Quiero ver como lo haces?. – la reto, eso seria interesante pensó Draco aun sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Lo hare así. –Hermione se llevo la poción a los labios y bebió de ella manteniendo el liquido en su boca ante la mirada de asco de Draco que aun no entendía que aria el estomago de Hermione para soportar algo tan mal oliente. Y sobre todo no entendía que tenía que ver que ella lo bebiera la poción para obligarlo a él hacer lo mismo.

Hermione sonrió manteniendo el líquido en su boca, miro a Draco con ojos brillantes y puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo hacia abajo que dando ella sobre.

Draco la miraba sin comprender aun lo que pretendía hacer.

Hermione se acerco lentamente hasta el rostro de Draco e izo lo impensable. Incluso no lo había pensado. Los labios de ambos se unieron en una caricia electrizante que casi izo que Hermione tragara el liquido que mantenía en su boca.

Se separo de los labios de Draco y este la miro con sus ojos de un gris profundo que aun no asimilaba lo que acaba de ocurrir. Hermione sonrió de nuevo y volvió a unir sus labios, Draco puso sus manos temblorosas sobre la cintura de Hermione aceptando aquella caricia, moviendo sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de Hermione. Aunque estaba mal, ellos no pensaban en las consecuencias que tendría aquella caricia en el futuro.

Draco No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentía que algo en su pecho explotaría, esa caricias eran enloquecedora y lo asía pedir más… mas… el quería mas. Paso su lengua sobre sus dientes tratando de invadir su boca y empanzar una danza con sus lenguas. Sintió como Hermione se posicionaba mejor sobre su pecho y fue en ese momento maravilloso que Hermione libero aquel liquido que mantenía apresado en su boca llenando la boca de Draco con él. El trato de tragar lo más rápido que pudo aun falto de aire y sobre todo evitando ahogarse, no se espero aquello. Hermione mantuvo sus bocas aprisionadas por unos segundos hasta que Draco trago toda la poción para sepárese de él. Y mirarlo con una sonrisa de victoria, respirando con algo de dificulta.

Hermione se levanto un poco y Draco tocio en busca de aire.

¡Dios Hermione lo iba a matar!. Tocio nuevamente. No se había esperado aquella jugarreta, pero que jugarreta si hacia le iba a dar de beber sus apestosas pociones estaba muy feliz de ello. Es mas en donde habían quedado los trozos de vidrios de baso necesitaba con urgencia una nueva herida.

-Te dije que lo beberías. Y bien te has dado de cuenta que no sabe tan mal, y tu herida ha sanado perfectamente.

Hermione le mostro la mano a Draco que miro que no había ni rastro de la sangre perdida en su mano, no había nada en ella, no tenía ni siquiera una cicatriz, no había evidencia de algún daño. Estaba sorprendido que ignora la sonrisa de victoria de Hermione que bailaba sobre sus labios, labios que él había disgustado con tanto afán.

-¿Que poción era esa? – preguntó ignorando los sentimientos que invadían su cabeza y corazón. Estaba mal lo que habían hecho y eso que… eran hermanos el mundo no se acabaría por aquella caricia.

-Ya te lo dije no sé cómo se llama. – hablo Hermione sonriendo, tratando de no pensar en aquella locura que acaba de hacer. ¡Merlín se había besado con su hermano!. Bueno no era un beso, era un método para hacerlo beber de la poción. Si era eso… era un método y nada más.

-¿Y cómo sabes de ella? – pregunto de nuevo Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eso no es importa en este momento, y dime ¿aque sabe la poción?. – pregunto curiosa Hermione sentándose a su lado.

-A menta. –dijo tras unos segundos algo nervioso por la proximidad de Hermione.

-Te lo dije, ella solo tiene mal olor. Sin embargo cuando toca los labios de persona que la va a ingerir ella pierde el olor y suplante el sabor de la menta fresca. Bueno ahora a reglar este desorden. – Hermione se puso de pie, ignorando el fiero sonrojo de Draco y respiración irregular, miro a su alrededor y izo unos cuantos conjuros y todo quedo en orden. Miro el reloj que reposaba sobre la chimenea y vio que ya era casi media noche. Suspiro un poco cansada. Miro a Draco que aun no se recuperaba de su truco para que bebiera la poción. Y le sonrió pícaramente. Y le pico un ojo con descaro.

Sin dirigirle alguna palabra se dirigió al baño para cambiarse el uniforme. Cuando Hermione regreso ya cambiada Draco estaba en piyama esperándola. Hermione sonrió y se acostó a su lado. Draco suspiro y la envolvió entre sus brazos aun un poco tembloroso por su cercanía.

-¿Que hemos hecho?. – se aventuro Draco a preguntar tras unos minutos.

-¿Aque te refieres?. – preguntó Hermione en susurro manteniendo sus ojos serrados.

-Nos hemos besado Hermione a eso me refiero. – la voz de Draco estaba un poco perturbada y no era para menos, había besado a su hermana. Aunque en el momento que vio a Hermione acercase de aquella forma peligrosa a su rostro no había pensado en nada, su olor la intensidad de sus ojos bloquearon cualquier pensamiento racionar en el. Y cuando ella produjo aquel tímido rose de sus labios su corazón había tomado el lugar de su conciencia y hablado con cada movimiento de sus labios. Y sin ser consciente de ello los devoro hambriento de ellos. Deseosos de mas y mas de lo que ella le podría ofrecer. Algo dentro de el había despertado. Y por breves segundos la había deseado con todo su ser.

-No lo hemos hecho. – el susurro de Hermione acomodándose sobre su pecho lo atrajo a la realidad de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo un pinchazo doloroso lo a travesó.

-¿A no? – pregunto con indiferencia tangándose aquel extraño y nuevo sentimiento.

-No. -Respondió suspirando.

-Entonces que fue lo de hace un minuto. – pregunto irónico.

Hermione levanto su cabeza para verlo a los ojos sintiendo algo extraño que provenía de él. Y vio sus ojos de un extraño color, eran ms profundo se veían un poco molesto. Sonrió con lúgubre sonrisa mirándolo fijamente poniendo algo nervioso a Draco, aunque nunca lo llegara a admitir. Y se acerco a su rostro como lo había hecho minutos atrás y susurro con voz aterciopelada aquellas palabras que detuvieron por segundos el corazón de Draco…

-Un truco para que bebieras la poción. – se acerco mas a sus labios. Draco trago grueso inmóvil a merced de su hermanita. -Aunque si quieres te puedo dar un beso… - susurro de nuevo Hermione a escasos centímetros de los labios de rubio al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Disculpe por el atraso de este cap, pero he estado muy ocupada. Espero que les haiga agradado este nuevo cap, y que por supuesto dejen sus comentarios. Quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios y apoyo. **

Rouse Malfoy

Miss romantic2

Harrison Potter Lovegood

Danany

PhineasxCandance

Azucena Malfoy Grenger

Sharlotte Soubirous

Amy-tsubasa

Salesina

Kizy Malfoy

Muchas gracias a todas…

YUUKI KICHIKI


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

Se dice que cuando cada estación llega la magia cambia junto con ella, la naturaleza es un ministerio que el hombre nunca podrá comprender. La magia que corre por mi cuerpo esa energía hermosa que puede transformar lo imposible en realidad, es igual de incompresible, ¿de dónde proviene? ¿Quién nos eligió para portarla?. Esa son preguntas que nunca se podrán responder. La magia siempre se intensifica con nuestros deseos, hace nuestra voluntad, ¿pero ella podría volverse en nuestra contra?. Esa es la pregunta que se hacen a diarios cientos de magos filosóficos. Pues diré mi opinión. La magia es una energía pensante que vive dentro nuestros cuerpos, es como la lluvia que cae en el invierno, es como la flor que flórese en la primavera, es como los copos de nieve que caen en navidad cubriendo la tierra con el blanco y frio hielo. La naturaleza cuando se perturba con tantas malas acciones ocasionadas por nuestra inconsciencia se alza en nuestra contra y destruye todo a nuestro paso. ¿Eso tambien lo podría hacer la magia?, ¿puede irse en contra nosotros los magos y brujas de este mundo maravilloso?.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y suspiro, fuera de aquel refugio armonioso que era la amplia biblioteca de Hogwarts caía una lluvia suave manteniendo a todos los alumnos refugiados de aquel frio invierno. Esas nubes oscuras y turbias le recordaban aquella noche cuando su maestra murió.

Enfoco de nuevo su vista en su pergamino para continuar su investigación.

Pero antes de que su pluma tocara el pergamino vio como Harry entraba a la biblioteca y con sigilo se adentraba en la biblioteca prohibida. No le extraño su actitud, después de todo no podía pasar todos los días en aquel lugar sin despertar sospecha.

Miro al resto de los presentes, que al parecer no lo habían notado. Si los estudiantes de aquel colegio eran muy despistados y esa era una buena ventaja para ellos y sus misiones.

…

Draco caminaba como un rey por su palacio, con su mirada activa, su porte orgulloso y sus amigos siguiéndole los pasos. Asían ya tres semanas que Hermione había regresado a su vida, tres semanas que se sentía completo. Y tres semanas que no dejaba de vigilarla, tres semanas que la seguía cada uno de sus pasos y gesto, quería conocer todo de ella, sus gustos, sus manías, sus sueños y sus metas y sobre todo quería conocer su pasado, solo que aun no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin evocar malos recuerdos.

-¿En dónde está el inútil de Potter?. –pregunto sin dirigirse a ninguno en especifico.

-Ha desaparecido como siempre, desde el año pasado está actuando más extraño de lo común. – contesto Pansy colgada a su brazo. Lo cierto era que Draco casi no le molestaba ya aquella actitud de la pelinegra, estaba tan acostumbrado a cargarla guindando de su brazo que en ocasiones la olvidaba que estaba a su lado.

-El siempre ha sido una rareza de la naturaleza.- se burlo Sabine que tambien se había unido aquella caminata. Ellos tres siempre habían sido buenos amigos, aunque cuando entraron a la colegio se les había unido Potter y por muy extraño que parecía tambien el silencioso Nott perdido siempre en sus libros.

Draco no pareció oír aquellos comentarios y siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca. Sabía que ella estaba allí. Parecía ser su lugar favorito en todo el castillo. Aunque tambien le gustaba mucho el lago.

Draco recordó aquella noche cuando sus labios se unieron por primera vez, aun podía oír su corazón enloquecido querer salirse de su pecho. Merlín aun no comprendía que le ocurría y sobre todo de donde provenían todos aquellos sentimientos. Pensar en ella lo dejaba en las nubes y al mismo tiempo en el infierno del remordimiento. Ella era su hermana y sin embargo sentía cosas que un hermano no debía sentir por una hermana, quizás lo que sentía era producto de su separación, quizás volver a verla sus sentimientos habían cambiado por unos mas fuertes, porque ella ya no era solo un recuerdo ahora era su presente. Y sería su futuro de eso estaba seguro y apostaría toda su fortuna a ello.

Tras cruzar el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca se sintió expulsado asía atrás tirando a Pansy en aquel acto brusco que cayó sentada en la piedras frías y lizas que eran el piso de aquel pasillo. Miro el causante de aquel accidente con frialdad dispuesto a despellejarlo. Y fue cuando la vio. Una niña algo flacucha de Hufflepuff asustada en shock mirándolo a él y Pansy con temor, era evidente que los reconocía. ¿Quien en Hogwarts no conocería al príncipe de Slytherins?.

Pansy se levanto enfurecida y se abalanzo sobre la pobre chica y la empujo asiéndola caer estruendosamente. Pansy era más alta incluso era mayor que ella. Pero estaba segada por la ira, Sabine no dijo nada y Draco miro burlonamente a desdichada. El la conocía era una de esas hijas de muggles que tanto despreciaba y aparecían como piedras en sus lujosos zapatos.

-¿Quien te crees maldita sangre sucia para tirarme de esa forma?. –grito enfurecida Pansy atrayendo la atención de todos lo que merodeaban aquel pasillo. Afuera la lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad.

-Y...Yo… - la niña parecía estar muy atemorizada y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras maldecía su mala suerte.

-¿Tu que mugrienta?. – pregunto amenazadoramente mirando a la niña con superioridad, como si ella fuera algo sin valor que no merecía estar en su presencia.

-L...lo si…siento…- las palabras huían de los pensamientos de la niña que se mantenía aun en suelo frio.

-No me interesa si lo sientes o no sangre sucia.

-Vamos Pansy deja esta escoria llegaremos retrasados. – le sonrió Draco dándole la mano a la pelinegra para que alejara de aquel desecho de la humanidad. Draco miro a los ojos de Pansy que destellaron con más intensidad al ver la mano que le ofrecía su querido Draco.

-Vamos levántate. –se escucho una voz dulce en pasillo. Draco busco instintivamente la portadora de aquella voz que creía escuchar en todas partes, y fue cuando la vio, ahí inclinada un poco ofreciendo su mano a la pobre y humillada chica. Que la miraba temerosa ante la brillante sonrisa que le regalaba Hermione. Draco no la había visto venir, bueno y la verdad era que estaban rodeados de muchos estudiantes. Pero de que si estaba seguro era que no dejaría que su hermana se ensuciara sus manos con esa sangre sucia.

Ignorando a Pansy tomo instintivamente la mano de Hermione que le ofrecía a la mugrienta que estaba a punto de levantar su mano para tomar la que amablemente le ofrecía Hermione.

Hermione levanto el rostro para ver a su hermano que la veía horrorizado ante su gesto de amabilidad.

-No la toques. – le ordeno decidido.

-¿Disculpa?. –Hermione mostro con función en sus ojos y su rostro.

-Es una sangre sucia Hermione así que no la toques. –le volvió a ordenar, los presentes miraban a los hermanos expectantes.

-Ha con que eso se trata. La humillan porque es hija de muggles. –susurro Hermione con ojos tristes mirando a la niña que desviaba la mirada.

-No es más que una escoria, un despojo de la vida. Así que no ensucies tu pureza. –le susurro las últimas palabras tratando de alejarla de la niña.

La pequeña alta de tantas humillaciones salió corriendo asía los terrenos del castillo. Con lágrimas y sufrimiento en sus ojos dejando sus pertenecías en el suelo.

Draco sentía un ardor en su mejilla mientras su cara estaba lardeada asía el lado izquierdo aun en estado en shock.

La mano de Hermione aun estaba alzada en el aire y el silencio que los rodaba solo era roto por el fuente torrente enfurecido de agua que caía.

Draco giro lentamente su rostro sin atreverse a llevar su mano al rostro enrojecido y ardiente por aquella cachetada proporcionada por su gemela que lo veía con una mirada que no tardaría en descifrar.

-Como te atreves a tratar a esa pequeña de esa forma tan despiadada. –Hermione se mostraba indignada y dolida.

-Solo he dicho la verdad. – escupió Draco.

-Ahora yo te diré una verdad Draco Lucios Malfoy. Me has decepcionado como no tienes una idea, me avergüenza tener un hermano tan prejuicioso. Es lamentable… -Hermione busco con la mirada algún conocido entre los presentes hasta que vio como Luna se acercaba a ella y le estiraba la mano. Al parecer la rubia había adivinado sus pensamientos. Hermione sin abrir sus labios le entrego sus pergaminos a Luna para salir corriendo detrás de aquella pequeña, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Draco se güiro con violencia y todos los presentes aun también en shock le abrieron paso para ver como el rubio caminaba asía sala común rodeado de una aura oscuro, siniestra, pero aquella aura solo cubría como un manto el dolor que le doblegaba el alma. Las últimas palabras de Hermione resonaban en su cabeza como ecos tortuosos. Ella no podía despreciarlo por sus creencias, por su forma de pensar, el era Draco Malfoy y nunca era humillado de aquella forma y menos en público. Aun no se tocaba aquella mejilla enrojecida. No quería hacerlo porque en el momento que se tocara seria más real, y no una ilusión producto de su imaginación. Aunque eso no le serbia de nada.

Entro como un vendaval a la sala común y miro a Nott levantar su vista de su libro y mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos para regresar su vista a su libro ignorándolo completamente. Eso no le molesto solo quería entrar a su habitación y esperar por Hermione.

Una vez en su habitación se dirigió a un compartimiento secreto de su almario para buscar aquel líquido que tranquilizaría un poco su ira.

Ella le despreciaba.

Grito desesperado.

Ella no podía decirle esas palabras, ella no podía estar decepcionada de él y ponerse del lado de una sangre sucia.

Ella era una Malfoy, una de las sangres más puras debía saber lo importante que era la sangre. Ella no podía ser tan testadura. Merlín. Le dolía.

Como demonios le dolía el pecho.

Tomo directamente de la botella un trago de whiskey de fuego que le quemo despiadadamente su garganta.

Y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Paso su mano con brusquedad por su rostro. El no podía san patéticamente débil. Porque demonios unas pocas palabras podían desquiciarlo tanto. Porque Hermione lo llevaba al cielo para luego arrojarlo a las llamas del infierno tan despiadadamente. Se le hacía difícil respirar. Ella era su sueño, ella era su corazón. Como podía apretarlo de esa forma tan despiadada y obligarlo a llorar. Su Hermione lo había dejado en aquel frio invierno. Solo de nuevo.

Volvió a tomar otro largo trago de ese líquido que era su remedio, su bálsamo contra ese dolor que sentía en su pecho. Era gusto como en el pasado cuando la recordaba y no la tenía. Cuando soñaba con ella y desaparecía cuando despertaba, ese dolor era como el que había tenido aquel día cuando se dirigía por primera vez a Hogwarts.

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a gritar pateando una silla cercana a él lleno de impotencia. Necesitaba desahogar toda su furia. No quería hacer ninguna locura.

…

Hermione corría a siegas bajo aquel diluvio enfurecido, un trueno resonó estruendosamente por todo el lugar estremeciéndola. Era igual que aquel día, su memoria evocada cada uno de esos recuerdos dolorosos a los que se había olvidado a resguardad bajo siete llaves bajo su memoria. Un nuevo trueno y una figura se diviso frente a Hermione.

Hermione retrocedió atemorizada, eso no podía ser posible. él no tenía que estar allí frente a ella. Si él estaba ahí eso significaba que aquella chiquilla…

Se obligo a no pensar en ello. Y miro aquella figura que alzaba la mano y señalaba en dirección al lago. Hermione giro su rostro y la vio sobre un barranco abrir los brazo para luego lanzase a las turbias aguas del lago negro.

Hermione dudo seguirla, ella no pida tocar aquellas aguas aun. Ella no podía adentrase en sus aguas, era demasiado pronto, pero sin embargo no podía dejar morir aquella niña lastimada por la inescrupulosa y racista sociedad en la que vivía. Como podía su hermano lastimar de aquella forma horrorosa a esa niña que no tenía la culpa de sus orígenes. Como podía ser tan vil y despiadado. En ese momento quería odiarlo, despreciarlo como él lo había hecho con aquella niña que se unida en las aguas oscuras y enfurecidas del lago negro. Pero no podía odiarlo sería odiarse a sí misma. Draco ella eran una misma moneda de dos caras.

Ella no podía dudar, era una vida que se perdería si ella no actuaba en ese mismo momento.

Un nuevo trueno resonó y sin dudarlo por un segundo más corrió, corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban, solo ella podía salvar aquella niña, solo ella podía desafiar la muerte y vencerla. El destino la había llevado hasta aquel lugar. Y con una soltó gracias se lanzo a las aguas turbias de lago negro que rugían enfurecidas. Cuando se hundió en aquel torrente de agua una onda de explosión silenciosa de magia se extendió a lo largo y ancho de todo Hogwarts.

En la sala común de Slytherins Nott leía su libro cuando sintió aquel temblor silencioso extenderse por todo el castillo como una vibración o corriente eléctrica. Y sin dudarlo se puso de pie dejando caer aquel libro que leía con tanto interés y salió corriendo asía aquel lugar de donde provenía la magia de la otra aprendiz de ermitaño.

Harry leía los títulos de cada libro cerca de una de las ventanas de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca cuando una intensa luz como una llamarada de fuego atrajo su atención, los estantes se estremecieron y una angustia se apodero de él. Se güiro y sin impórtale que los alumnos en lo vieran saliendo de la biblioteca como si el mismo Lucifer lo siguiera corrió por los pasillos del colegio asía al lago negro.

Luna corría dando saltitos como una gacela asía la sala de los fundadores, cuando se disponía a dar la contraseña a la gárgola que la custodiaba aquella sala un estremecimiento inundo su cuerpo. Soltó los libros y se güiro con gracia y comenzó a correr asía el origen de aquel majestuoso poder, sabia a quien le pertenecía y eso le daba un mal presentimiento.

Dumbledore miraba desde la ventana acompañado de Minerva y Severus que llegaba corriendo. Ellos habían sentido aquel poder y tambien algunos que otros alumnos y profesores de grandes poderes mágicos.

Un aprendiz estaba en peligro y desafiando alguna ley natural, uno de los aprendices estaba batallando contra el destino.

-El lago negro. – fueron las únicas palabras del director para dirigirse a ese lugar junto con los dos jefes de las casas enemigas.

Draco estaba enfurecido aun en su habitación cuando sintió un frio recorrer todo su ser y cada célula de su perfecto cuerpo. Miro el fuego de la chimenea se apagaba y su mundo se oscurecía. Y cayó en el frio mármol pulido, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. La botella de whisky rodo por la habitación dejando salir su licor hasta quedar debajo de la cama. Y fue en ese momento que se sumió en la inconsciencia con el rostro de Hermione pálido perdido en las más inmensas de las oscuridades.

-Hermione… -alcanzo a susurra.

…

Hermione buscaba desesperada a la pequeña niña, pero no la encontraba, no la veía, todo era oscuro y el agua estaba tan helada que sentía como miles de agujes atravesaban su piel. Ella tenía que encontrarla, buceo una y otra vez desesperada pero nada.

La pequeña llevaba mucho tiempo bajo de alguna. Hasta que se acordó que llevaba su varita en su falda. Pronuncio un hechizo complicado y con la poca cordura que le dejaba bajo aquella agua helada pronuncio el hechizo para rastrear la magia de la niña. Un hilo rojo salió de su barita y ella siguió el hilo buceando por una última vez. Y fue allí que la vio como se hundía lentamente tan pálida como un fantasma.

Nado con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba alcanzando así a la niña por una de sus manitas frías y comenzó a nadar para salir de aquella agua antes que las criaturas que allí vivían la atacaran. Porque estaba segura que ya estaban al tanto de su presencia en sus dominios.

En pocos segundos salió a superficie y tomo a pequeña por la cintura miro su rosto ya de un color purpura, asustada la punto con su varita para saber su condición sintiendo como la lluvia la golpeaba con fuerza. Y el corazón se le paralizo la pequeña no respiraba. Concentro su magia y en la palma de su mano y la puso sobre el pecho de la niña mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de aire y le daba respiración a la niña de boca a boca mientras sus magia hacían la contracciones sobre su pechos.

En pocos minutos la niña comenzó a escupir el agua asustada.

-¿Estás bien?. – grito Hermione con su vos ronca a causa de todo aquel ajetreo y agua que ella tambien había tenido que tragar para poder rescatarla. Las olas enfurecidas las alejaban cada vez mas de la orilla arrastrándola al centro del lago para que este se las tragara.

-S…si… -respondió entre lagrimas la niña aferrándose a Hermione que trataba ahora de nadar asía la orilla, pero sintió algo sobre su pierna que la alarmo de sobre manera. Y ese algo estaba seguro que no era alguna alga.

-Cómo te llamas. – grito Hermione de nuevo.

-Ma…Marian –grito la niña de regreso aun asustada sintiendo mucho miedo…

-Necesito que nades a la horilla Marian. –le pidió Hermione mirándola seriamente, las corrientes del largo las habían alejado mucho de la orilla.

-N...no…p...puedo… no … s… sé nadar. – hablo temblorosa aferrándose más Hermione que se estaba desesperando, podía sentir como aquella cosa se aferraba a su pierna deteniendo cualquier forma de huida. Estaban atrapadas.

Pronto sintieron algo se acercaba a ellos con chapoteos fuertes. Hermione aferro a la niña mas asía cuerpo y miro así los lados buscando lo que producía aquel sonido, aunque con la fuerza de aquel diluvió y aquella criatura que hacia presión en su pierna halándola con insistencia asía las profundidades no podía hilar pensamiento alguno.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí…? - pregunto una voz ronca en un grito estruendoso…

-Sii… -grito Hermione un poco aliviada que la ayuda había llegado justo a tiempo…

-¡¿En donde están…?- grito aquella vos de regreso…

-¡Por aquí…! -grito Hermione con fuerza esperanzada que las encontrara pronto. Un nuevo trueno retuvo sobre sus cabezas dejando el lago oscuro alumbrado.

Aquel valiente joven pudo divisar a dos cabezas tratando de mantenerse a flote y se dirigió rápidamente asía ellas chapoteando sobre las furiosas olas que los alejaba cada vez mas de la orilla.

-¿Están locas qué demonios creer que están haciendo?. –grito enfurecido su rescatador acercándose a ellas.

-Acaso no vez que estamos aprovechando la noche tan linda para darnos un baño a luz de la luna. – respondió sarcástica Hermione mirando el joven y sus hermosos ojos que a pesar de la oscuridad brillaban con un brillo hermoso.

-Pues qué lindo día para darse un baño. –respondió el chico mirando a la niña que Hermione mantenía entre sus brazos. –¿Te encuentras bien?. – pregunto preocupado olvidando el sarcasmo de Hermione.

-Sí. – respondió un poco temerosa sintiendo aquella sensación desagradable sobre su pierna.

-Ella no sabe nadar y yo estoy muy agotada para llevarla a la orilla. ¿Puede llevarla usted? – pregunto Hermione aun gritando para hacerse oír. La lluvia aun seguía cayendo enfurecida sobres sus cabezas,

-¡Sí! – grito de regreso el joven tomando a la chica de Hufflepuff aferrándose a su cintura. Cuando la tuvo bien sujeta miro a Hermione a los ojos esperando la afirmación de la muchacha para regresar a la orilla.

-Nada hasta la orilla y no veas atrás yo te seguiré. – hablo con urgencia Hermione sintiendo como aquella cosa ahora se aferraba a su cintura.

El joven no protesto y comenzó a nadar con toda su fuerza. Un nuevo trueno resonó alumbrando de nuevo el lago y la figura de barias cabezas terroríficas emergieron de las profundidades del lago rodeando a Hermione que los miro con expresión fría borrando cualquier rastro de calidez de sus hermosos ojos color miel.

Harry, Luna y Theo no tardaron en llegar a la horilla del lago empapados mirando en todas direcciones buscando algún indicio de Hermione. Sentían la presión en sus cuerpos, sabían que su vida dependía de un delicado hilo. Miraron como los truenos alumbraban el lago ocasión que aprovechaban para buscarla rápidamente. Pero lo que si no tardaron en ver fue aquel ser de aura siniestra que les mostraba una dirección. Dumbledore, Severus y Minerva tambien llegaron a la horilla del lago pero siendo cubiertos por una burbuja manteniéndose tibios y secos bajo aquel torrente de agua helada.

-¡Hermione!. – grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas esperanzado que la chica lo escuchara. Pero nada su única respuesta fue otro trueno que estremeció sus cuerpo.

-Sobre volare el lugar. – les informo Dumbledore transformándose en un hermoso fénix alzando el vuelo en busca de la muchacha.

-Espere profesor yo le acompañare. – hablo Luna seria tocando su espalda con sus varita de donde dos hermosas alas se desplegaron revelando uno de sus secretos. Alzo el vuelo con una sacudida de sus alas indicándole el camino al director.

-¿En que pensaba la señorita Malfoy entrando al lago a estas horas y con este tiempo?. ¡Es una irresponsable!. – hablo Minerva preocupada por la irresponsabilidad de la Slytherins.

-Solo un poderoso motivo podría obligarla adentrarse a la desconocido sabiendo que podía morir. – hablo Theo ansioso de verla. Algo le decía que Draco estaba involucrado en aquel acto imprudente de Hermione.

-¡Ahí, creo que he visto algo!. – grito Harry adentrándose en las aguas heladas del largo en dirección de dos figuras humanas que traban de levantarse pisando por fin tierra aunque aun estuvieran dentro del lago.

Minerva y Severus se adentraron tambien para ayudar a los jóvenes. El canto majestuoso de Dumbledore aun manteniendo su forma de animago apareció frente a ellos.

Theodore pudo divisar a un chico y una chica tratando de respirar, se les veía agotados y les costaba respirar, estaban pálidos, morados seria una mejor palabra para definir el color de piel de los dos.

Pronto pusieron ambos jóvenes fuera de aquellas aguas que rugían como un feroz león.

Harry tomo a la pequeña chica entre sus brazos y Severus ayudo al chico a ponerse de pie pero dejando que se apoyara de su brazo.

-¿Donde está Hermione y Luna?. – Pregunto Theo mirando a la niña.- ¿Quién eres? - le pregunto mirando a la niña que lloraba buscando a su salvadora con desesperación…

-E... e… ella dijo que nos seguiría… ¡¿en donde esta? – pregunto desesperada.

-No se preocupe señorita Smith, la señorita Malfoy es una bruja muy poderosa confiemos que estará bien. –dijo Severus mirando asía el lago preocupado. Lucios y Narcisa lo matarían si algo le pasaba a su recién aparecida hija.

-Hay que ir a por ella, había unas cosas extrañas errándose a nuestras piernas. – dijo por primera vez sin tartamudear la pequeña Hufflepuff mirando al Albus esperanzada de que mago propusiera una búsqueda rápidamente.

-Hay que ir. – le dijo Theo a Harry que asintió con la cabeza. Poniéndose de pie.

Los presentes les vieron sin pronunciar palabra sabían que el juramento les obliga a ir por ella, aun teniendo la posibilidad de morir en el camino.

-No vengan. – un susurro se extendió sobre las aguas al igual que una espesa niebla que ni la lluvia podía aplacar. –no vengan. - ripidio la voz.

Un trueno resonó por todo el lugar Hermione se mantenía aun luchando contra aquella criaturas pero sus energías llegaban a su fin pronto seria sumergida para siempre, sentía como su vida se apagaba y la voluntad de sus amigos por protegerla y cumplir su juramento se hacían más fuertes, pero no podía arriesgar sus vidas, si ella moría nacería alguien que la suplantara de eso no había ninguna duda.

Luna buscaba con insistencia a Hermione. tenía que regresar, sus alas estaban muy mojadas y le costaba una barbaridad mantener su vuelo. Y fue cuando un nuevo trueno retumbo partiendo los cielos con una haz de luz que la vio como Hermione se defendía como podía de aquellas criaturas que trataban de matar a la bruja que representaba el mayor peligro para ellos.

Luna apunto con su varita a las criaturas y con una intensa luz que los segó a todos incluyendo a Hermione se acerco rápidamente y tomo su mano y con todas sus fuerzas tiro de ella elevándola por los aires, con sus dos manos hacia todo lo que podía por no soltarla, pero estaba tan pesada y sus alas no ayudaban mucho.

-¿Estás bien Hermione? – pregunto preocupada.

-Recuérdame no bañarme en lago negro cuando haiga un diluvió. – respondió Hermione reconociendo la energía y la voz de Luna.

La rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Las fuerzas de Luna desaparecían y descendía asía el agua nuevamente.

-¿Que ocurre Luna?. – pregunto alarmada Hermione viendo como descendían de nuevo hacia el lago.

-Estoy mue agotada Hermio… - las palabras de luna murieron al mismo tiempo que sus alas desparecían y caían de nuevo a lago estruendosamente,..

Theo y Harry con el agua a la cintura sintieron como aquellas dos chicas caían cerca de ellos y las buscaron rápidamente sus magias estaba muy cerca.

-¿Están bien?. – pregunto Minerva desde la orilla preocupado por los jóvenes.

Harry sostuvo fuertemente a Luna por la cintura y la levanto protectoramente, ya sus alas habían desaparecido cuando se quedo inconsciente por la caída.

Theo tomo a Hermione fuertemente por la cintura tratando de ponerla de pie, pero ella estaba tan débil, había tenido una dura batalla para poder sobrevivir en terrenos enemigos siendo ella una sola y ellos cientos.

-Los has hecho bien pequeña, ahora vamos todos nos esperan.- le susurro Theo abrazándola posesivamente oliendo aquel aroma que volvía loco a Draco.

Hermione asintió perdida un poco perturbada no sabía de qué altura habían caído pero si había sido de muy alto porque habían rebotado una tres besos sobre el agua.

-¿Donde está la niña, el joven y Luna?. –pregunto siendo cargada por Nott apoyando su cabeza de su hombro oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Eso siempre la calmaba.

Estaba muy débil, aun recordaba como aquellas criaturas querían matarla y las siniestras sirenas la ataban con sus tridentes y látigos. Como aquellos seres semejantes a los pulpos trataban de ahogarla.

Podía sentir las heridas en todo su cuerpo y como su sangre abandonaba lo abandonaba. La imagen de Draco vino a su mente. Lo veía perdido, sentía su corazón latir lentamente. No podía percibir ninguna emoción proveniente de él.

-¿Como esta ella?. -Pregunto Minerva presurosamente mirando a la muchacha.

-Está débil. Al parece que ha agotado todos su energías. –informo el moreno mirando el rostro de Hermione apoyado sobre su pecho.

-Regresemos al castillo. Señor Nott permítame ayudarle. – Severus extendió sus brazos asía Hermione.

-No profesor. Quiero llevarla yo mismo, Hermione debe sentir mi energía al igual que Luna la de Harry es la única forma de que se recuperen pronto. – le informo al profesor de pociones que asintió con su cabeza y se dispuso a llevar a la otra niña.

-Detente. –pidió a Hermione a Theo quedando de últimos la lluvia comenzaba a irse lentamente suavizando sus gotas hasta una suave llovizna.

-¿Que sucede Hermione?. –Theo la miro con curiosidad.

-Pídele a Severus que vaya por Draco, algo le ocurre. –susurro antes de caer en letargo. –Theo la miro un rato sin entender el porqué de su preocupación. Miro más detalladamente su rostro y vio una herida en su mejilla que descendía hasta su cuello como si fuera una garra de algún animal.

Apresuro su pasa para detallar mejor la herida. La oscuridad que los rodeaba era muy tensa.

Entraron al gran hall presurosamente tratando de evitar al los alumnos, pero la suelte no estaba en ese momento de su lado, las puertas de comedor se abrieron y los alumnos salían riendo. Cuando una chica se quedo paralizada y comenzó a gritar atrayendo la atención de todo que miraron a la chica y después a los profesores.

Luna abrió sus ojos lentamente ante el escándalo que estaba a su alrededor. El profesor Dumbledore daba instrucciones a todos los jóvenes para que regresaran a sus casas.

-Hermione. –llamo Luna un poco desorientada mirando al redor todo le daba vueltas.

-Tranquila Luna, ella está bien. –Harry le sonrió para tranquilizarla Hermione ya estaba a salvo.

-No… no lo está. –susurro la rubia ante caer de nuevo en estado de inconsciencia.

Harry estaba tambien un poco aturdido, miro para ver a Theo a su espalda con Hermione entre sus brazos, y fue en ese momento que vio el estado de shock de Theodore y la pálida Hermione y comprendió las palabras de Luna.

Theodore estaba temblando y mas pálido que un pergamino nuevo. Ahora comprendía los gritos de horror que se producían a su alrededor.

Hermione la hermosa Hermione, no solo tenía una herida horrorosa en su mejilla si no que todo su cuerpo mostraba múltiples heridas, no era solo agua lo que escurría su cuerpo si no sangre bajos sus pies había un enorme poso de sangre.

Severus se presito sobre ellos mirando a la castaña en estado comatoso. Le dio a la chica Smith a un prefecto de su casa para que la llevara a la enfermería.

Mientras el revisaba con mirada crítica a la muchacha.

El director Albus Dumbledore miro a todos sus alumnos marcharse aun curiosos y comentando entre susurros lo ocurrido.

-Severus ve por señor Malfoy a su sala común, temo por la salud del joven, cuando te asegures de su estado. Escríbeles a sus padres. La señorita Malfoy será trasladada a San murgo. –Severus asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a las mazmorras con su andar de cuervo.

El director camino hasta la dirección seguido de muy de cerca de los cuatros aprendices.

Minerva se quedo mirando a tres alumnos severamente.

-Señor Bluff lleve a la señorita Smith a la enfermería. –ordeno la subdirectora mirando a la pequeña niña inconsciente a causa de shock de mirar a Hermione en ese estado.

-Y usted sígame. – ordeno por ultimo mirando aquel chico de su propia casa, el único que podía darle una respuesta de lo que había ocurrido en esa noche tempestuosa.

El aludido asintió algo temeroso y siguió a la estricta profesora por los corredores del castillo hasta su oficina.

Severus entro a la sala común de las serpientes y todos los alumnos que susurraban lo ocurrido en el gran salón callaron al mirar a su jefe de casa.

Sin dirigirle una palabra Severus bajo por las escaleras hasta la habitación de los Malfoy en busca de Draco. Frente a la puerta de dicha habitación susurro la contraseña la cual le resultaba muy cursi para ser sincero, pero no iba opinar de ello. La puerta cedió y se adentro en la habitación que estaba helada y en penumbra. Dudaba que Malfoy estuviera allí, pero de algo estaba seguro no había asistido al comedor. Camino y con un movimiento de su varita encendió las luces. Y fue cuando lo vio inconsciente y mas pálido de lo normar sobre el mármol pulido de su habitación.

Camino rápidamente para revisar su estado y se quedo paralizado, estaba muy frio y sobre todo los latidos de su corazón eran muy lentos, parecía que su magia había sido drenada. Lo izo levitar y salió de la habitación con Draco inconsciente flotando detrás del camino a la dirección, sabía lo que había ocurrido con su ahijado. Y eso se estaba tornando cada vez más peligroso.

Cuando los estudiantes de Slytherins que aun se encontraban en su sala común miraron a su príncipe en ese estado comenzaron a gritar y llorar.

Severus las ignoro olímpicamente, el solo llevaría al muchacho cerca de su hermana.

…

Continura….

**N/A:**

**Hola queridos lectores, disculpen mi atraso pero estaba muy ocupada. **

**Bueno espero que haigan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega y por favor déjenme sus reviews que me levantan el ánimo y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes… **

**En fin quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por dejarme sus comentarios…**

**Rouse Malfoy**

**miss romantic2**

**Harrison Potter Lovegood**

**Danany**

**PhineasxCandace**

**Azucena Malfoy Granger**

**Sharlotte Soubirous**

**amy-tsubasa**

**SALESIA**

**Kizy Malfoy**

**SALESIA**

**Muchas gracias a todos… en el siguiente cap, responderé sus reviews. Palabra de merodeador. Ja ja ja ja**

**Bueno chicas y chicos los quiero a todos mucho… besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Draco despertó desorientado no sabía en donde estaba, no recordaba nada, le dolía la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y miro asía la ventana donde se filtraba la luz de sol que herían sus hermosos ojos.

Los cerro instintivamente y se paso sus manos por el rostro recostándose nuevamente de su cama, se sentía mareado, enfermo seria una mejor palabra.

La puerta a su derecha se abrió mostrando a una mujer alta y con cara amable que no tardo en acercársele.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy señor Malfoy?. –pregunta la mendimaga sonriéndole amablemente revisando su diagnostico profesionalmente.

-¿En dónde estoy?. – pregunto ignorando las normas de cortesía y la amabilidad de la mujer, enfocándose en lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento. En donde estaba y porque no estaba en Hogwarts.

-Está en san mugo fue trasladado desde Hogwarts hace tres días. – le informo la mujer sin perder la calma ante la actitud de Draco, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esa clases de pacientes una 10 veces al día. Ese era una de las cosas que no le gustaba de su profesión.

-Tres días… ¿Por qué?. –estaba desorientado, mejor dicho estaba realmente confundido. Miro a la mujer en busca de una mejor explicación, no recuerda haber estado involucrado en ningún accidente, ni siquiera estar en duelo con algún inútil.

-Tuvo un ataque anémico, no debería ingerir tanto alcohol. –lo miro con reproche la mujer firmando su revisión.

Draco no contesto, era eso. Creía que había sido algo más. Se recostó sobre la cama nuevamente se sentía mareado por la falta de alimento. Miro a la mujer que anotaba su diagnostico en su carpeta nuevamente. Draco desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, asía un día muy soleado.

-Tome. – le ofreció la medinmaga un frasquito con una pasión que él conocía, aunque no debía confiarse podía estar alterada.

Draco miro con el seño fruncido a la mujer en espera que le confirmara que la poción era la que creía que era… y por supuesto para qué era la poción. La médica entendió la duda de Draco y se dispuso a explicarle.

-Es una poción rehabilitadora, está muy débil por la falta de alimento. – Draco frunció el señor, eso el ya lo sabía, pero aun así no dijo nada y tomo la poción que le dejo un amargo sabor en la boca.

-¿Cuando me podre ir de aquí? – pregunto manteniendo su expresión seria e imperturbable, aunque tenía ganas de vomitar.

-En un par de horas sus padres están ahora fuera de la habitación. –informo la mujer mirando a Draco un poco molesta por su actitud, aunque era un joven, muy guapo era muy arrogante, después de todo que podía esperar de un Malfoy.

-Hágalos pasar. –ordeno, al más paso dele prisa pensó mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana. Y recordó a Hermione y sus duras palabras, sus manos se volvieron puños y su magia se manifestó alrededor de el. Por la culpa de esa sangre sucia Hermione se había enojado con él. La muy maldita se las pagaría después, nadie se metía con él y se quedaba sin un castigo, el la aria sufrir como las palabras de Hermione lo habían hecho sufrir a él. Ya vería esa escoria cuando regresara a Hogwarts.

Lucios y Narcisa vestidos como siempre impecable dejando traslucir el poderío y riqueza que caracterizaba a su familia entraron en aquella habitación como reyes en su palacio.

Narcisa corrió hasta donde estaba su hijo cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

-Estaba muy preocupada mi niño. – le susurro mientras trataba de ocultar las lagrimas que abandonaban sus ojos azules abrazando fuertemente a su pequeño hijo.

-Estoy bien madre, no se preocupe. Draco estaba un poco desconcertado, creía que sus padres le reprenderían por lo del alcor. Pero no lo asían aun. Quizás querían hacer que se confiara. Aunque estaba el hecho de que sus padres se habían vuelto un poco sobre protectores desde que Hermione había desaparecido años atrás. Pero aun así eso no evitaba tener sus reprimendas en varias ocasiones.

-Vendrás a la casa durante todo el fin de semana. El domingo en la noche regresaras al castillo. –le informo Lucios manteniendo la distancia. Draco miro a su padre incrédulo.

-Si padre. ¿Y Hermione porque no ha venido con ustedes?. – pregunto sin perder el tiempo, quería verla, necesitaba verla en ese momento. Estaba preocupado, quería que Hermione no estuviera molesta con él, después de todo el no creía que se mereciera aquellas palabras y que ella le pegara. Y menos por una sangre sucia. Tan solo recordarlo le dolía el pecho y la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Ella no ha podido venir, pero la veras pronto no te preocupes. – le aseguro Narcisa desviando un poco la mirara, le estaba mintiendo a su hijo descaradamente, y Draco lo noto, pero no quiso presionar a su madre.

…

En una habitación no muy lejas de aquella, estaba Hermione recostada sobre una camilla aun inconsciente, sus heridas estaba tardando en sanar, después de todos habían sido hechas por criaturas mágicas y armas tambien mágicas. Así que no había mucho que hacer para acelerar el proceso de curación, aunque los otros aprendices estaban trabajando en una poción para sanar sus heridas sin dejar rastro, pero tardaría una semana en estar lista.

Harry estaba cuidando a Hermione en ese momento mientras leía una revista de deporte.

Pero su pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, el estaba alimentando la magia de Hermione, había sido muy extraño que Draco tambien fuera perdido gran parte de su energía mágica. Hermione la había tomado, pero aun no sabía cómo lo izo a la distancia que estaban, y sobre todo solo ellos podían compartir su energía. Pero con Hermione todo era impredecible. Ella era un enigma que envolvía a Draco incluso. En su juramento ella pedido la protección de Draco en vez de la de ella. Al principio no le tomo importancia era normar que ella quisiera proteger a su hermano, pero ahora no estaba seguro, había algo mas allí. Hermione tenía un lazo más fuerte que lo unía a Draco que él lazo de hermanos. De eso estaba seguro.

Hermione se movió un poco, y su rostro se adorno con una mueca de dolor. Sus vendas se volvían a tornar rojas a causa de la sangre de sus heridas aun abiertas.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta lentamente dejando ver a luna seguida de Theo que miraba a Hermione con ojos preocupados, no era normar verlo con aquella preocupación en el rostro, Harry no le prestó mucho atención aquella mirada después de todo era la misma mirada de Luna y la del mismo.

Luna tomo con gentileza una de las manos de Hermione y dejo fluir levemente su magia, alimentándola como si esta fuera una flor que necesita de los rayos solares para poder permanecer llena de vida.

Theo miro a Luna alimentando a Hermione con su magia para evitar que esta siguiera tomando la magia de su hermano a dos habitaciones de la de ella. Miro a Harry se le veía agotado.

-¿Como esta?. – pregunto mirando al moreno que dejaba la revista a un lado.

-Está mejor, hace unos minutos Draco despertó, eso es una buena señal. Ahora lo más importante es alejarlo de ella por unos días hasta que ella no requiera seguir tomando su magia para poder sobrevivir.

-El lazo que los une vas más allá que el de hermanos. – intervino Luna mirando a Hermione que parecía tranquilizarse con su magia acariciando su rostro dejando ver aquella horrorosa herida en su rostro. Aunque para ellos no era repulsiva, todo lo contrario esa herida que cicatrizaba lentamente era la marca de su noble corazón y su valentía. Ella sentía admiración por Hermione, lanzarse a lo desconocido sabiendo que podía morir en ese acto heroico, aun así el deseo por salvar aquella niña había sido tan fuerte que no había descansado hasta ponerla a salvo.

-Eso es porque ellos son víctimas de una maldición. –todos en aquella habitación se giraron para ver el portador de aquella armoniosa voz.

Dumbledore cerraba la puerta detrás de el, esa habitación estaba bajo mil y un hechizo. Los aprendices eran muy paranoicos y mas con uno de ellos en aquel estado, quien diría que una alianza pudiera despertar más que compañerismo en ellos en tan poco tiempo. Porque lo que los sabios ojos de Dumbledore miraban en ese momento frente a ellos era una amista creciente.

-Director. – Harry se puso de pie en señal de respeto mientras que mago asentía y sonreía ante el gesto del muchacho.

-Disculpe profesor de que maldición habla. – pregunto Nott mas interesado. Claro que su curiosidad crecía con cada segundo de suspenso gracias a la cercanía que tenia con la familia Malfoy. Después de todo una maldición sobre los herederos de una de las familias más importante en el mundo mágico no era cosa de todos los días.

Dumbledore se acerco a la cama de Hermione y saco un pequeño frasquito de la manga de su túnica.

-esta pasión a estado guardado por muchos años esperemos que no haya perdido su efecto. – anuncio dejando ver aquel liquido dorado que se movía como niebla. Y se lo dio a beber a Hermione.

Ninguno de los tres pregunto por aquella poción. Quizás porque los tres tenían una leve sospecha de lo que era o quizás porque no querían desviar el tema. Ellos querían saber cuál era la maldición que caía sobre la cabeza de Hermione y Draco.

Dumbledore miro a sus estudiantes y les sonrió sabiendo que era lo que los mantenía tan expectantes.

-la maldición de los Malfoy se remota a su primera generación. – les informo ahora hiendo asía la ventana.

-Hermione… ella lo sabe. – pregunto Nott mirando a la susodicha aun dormida.

-Así es señor Nott. El único que no lo sabe es el señor Draco Malfoy. –Dumbledore miro a Theo con sus ojos aguamarines llenos de astucia y sabiduría, esa sabiduría que el mismo obtendría con los años y siglos que los esperaba como ermitaño.

-¿Y de que se trata la maldición?. – ahora fue Harry quien pregunto interesado en aquella inusual platica, después de todo que cosa no era inusual entre ellos, rodeados de mentiras e intrigas y un peligro latente que les pisaba más que literalmente los tobillos.

-Como les mencione anteriormente es una maldición muy antigua que se creyó perdida con el paso de los años, sin embargo solo permaneció oculta esperando al nacimientos de los mellizos Malfoy. –Dumbledore miro por largos segundos el cuerpo pálido de Hermione que parecía estar en un plácido sueño.

-Nos está tratando de decir que la maldición solo afecta a los gemelos o mellizos en este caso. –pregunto Nott mirando al profesor fijamente en busca de una respuesta más clara, rompiendo con aquel inusual silencio.

-Me temo que no, la maldición solo afecta a hermanos del sexo opuesto. Si la señorita Malfoy fuera hermana gemela del alguien de su mismo sexo, la maldición fuera seguido dormida, al igual fuera ocurrido con el señor Malfoy. – las puertas de aquel misterio eran abiertas por Albus Dumbledore, despertando la curiosidad de los tres jóvenes, quizás ellos podían ser una salida para Hermione de verse librada de aquello que la ataba a su hermano.

-Por ello en la familia Malfoy solo ha habido un solo descendiente desde tiempos inmemorables. –Harry se paseo por la habitación recordando la clase de historia de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico.

-Así es. Y siempre ha sido un varón. Aunque he de añadir que ellos no son los primeros que sufren de esta maldición, antes de ellos hubo tres generaciones con siglos de diferencias entre sus nacimientos, pero con la misma maldición en común. – el anciano con se rasco su valva blanca mirando a los tres jóvenes sacando sus conclusiones.

-¿Y en que precisamente radica la maldición?. –pregunto Luna mirando al director con ojos soñadores pero siguiendo claramente el hilo de la conversación sin soltar la mano de Hermione que absorbía su magia lentamente.

-Me temo que esa información no se la puedo dar. Solo les aconsejo que mantengan los ojos abiertos y no tardaran en descubrir de qué se trata.

-Es algo malo profesor. Puede causarles daño. – pregunto preocupaba Luna recordando el estado en el cual había visto a Draco. Y aun mas por la falta de información con respecto a la maldición, ella estaba segura que Dumbledore solo había querido despertar la curiosidad de ellos y mas nada, del resto tendrían que ocuparse cuando Hermione se recuperara.

-Me temo que ya conoce la respuesta de ello señorita Lovergood. La señorita Malfoy tomo gran parte de la energía de su hermano al punto de llevarlo a la inconsciencia por muchas horas. Incluso me atrevería a decir que la señorita Malfoy si no rompe la maldición… si alguno de los dos muere se llevara el otro tambien. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir si otro muere. –los ojos de Dumbledore se llenaron de tristeza. Eso ocurría cuando un alma era dividía en dos. Y Hermione y Draco eran una misma alma. Eran más que mellizos, ellos eran almas gemelas.

-Eso es terrible, por ello Hermione nos pidió que lo protegiéramos a él en el lugar de ella. – Harry se detuvo frente a Hermione mirándola sintiendo como su magia era alada por un frágil hilo.

-Si Draco estaba a salvo ella tambien lo estaría, el es mas vulnerable que nosotros, y Hermione trato de proteger su punto débil con nuestro juramento. Un movimiento muy inteligente de su parte. –Theo miro a Hermione sonriendo la herida de su mejilla ya había empezado a sanar lentamente a causa de la poción que le había dado el director.

-En cinco días ya todo su cuerpo estará en perfecto estado, solo sigan dándole un poco de su magia con regularidad. –Albus se dirigió aisa la puerta con pasos lentos y antes de abrirla se güiro para ver a los aprendices cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos pero de cierta manera pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. –sería prudente que la alejen de este lugar lo más pronto posible, tana precaución por parte de ustedes está llamando mucho la atención. – y con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación quedando frente a frente con el patriarca de los Malfoy que lo miraba con recelo.

Cuando Severus les notifico el estado de sus hijos por una breve carta el matrimonio Malfoy se había visto lleno de preocupación. Cuando aquella carta trasmitió el mensaje del profesor de pociones se celebraba una cena en honor a Lucios y su lanzamiento como candidato al puesto de ministro. Una cena que no dudo en posponer.

La carta no era muy alentadora. Draco estaba inconsciente, débil, su magia había sido drenada a un punto que sería un skid y Hermione estaba al borde del abismo que separaba a los vivos de los muertos.

Los nervios de Narcisa estaban a tal punto que no había hecho otra cosa que llorar en silencio siendo movida como un títere por su esposo que mantenía la calma en todo momento.

Para su suerte Draco estaba solo inconsciente y con unas cuantas pociones se recuperaría pronto, pero para el aumento de su preocupación Hermione no estaba en buen estado su cuerpo había sido prácticamente mutilado. Sus heridas eran grabes y profundas. Los gritos de Narcisa se habían oído prácticamente en por todo el hospital cuando vio a Hermione en aquel estado, incluso había terminado en inconsciente. Y tras unas cuantas amenazas de Lucios había logrado que los mendimagos hicieran hasta lo imposible por mantener a Hermione estable, aunque se le era muy difícil ya que Hermione absorbía la magia de todo mago y bruja que lo rodeaba los únicos que podían estar con ella mas de unos minutos sin caer desmallados eran Luna, Harry y Nott, por alguna extraña razón que Lucios no conocía pero que no tardaría en conocer. Muchos misterios rodeaban aquellos jóvenes, la desapariciones de los tres asistentes habían sido muy frecuente en los últimos años, incluso en algunos pasos sus padres no sabían de su paradero, una situación similar a la de Hermione.

Tras una ardua discusión con Narcisa, luego que ella se calmara claro está, la pareja había llegado al acuerdo que los tendrían separados por unos días ocultándole la verdad a Draco. Hermione aun necesitaba mucha energía que por alguna razón las pociones no eran capaz de reponer como lo hacía con Draco. Por ello Draco se quedaría todo el fin de semana en la mansión, ya que Hogwarts sería un hervidero de chismes que podían afectar la recuperación de Draco.

Lucios miro a Albus salir de la habitación de su hija e inclino un poco su cabeza como muestra de respecto pero sin dirigirle la palabra en ese momento no tenía tiempo de socializar con el anciano.

-buenas noches señor Malfoy. – saludo cortésmente Nott inclinando su cabeza en muestra de buena educación.

Lucios cerró la puerta detrás de el, miro a los presentes con desagrado evidente. Su mirada vago hasta la cama donde su hija descansaba con un obvio progreso.

-Buenas noches señores, señorita. – correspondió al saludo cortésmente, por obligación aquellos jóvenes estaban dándole parte de sus energía mágica a Hermione. Aunque era muy sospechoso aquel acto. Hermione solo tenía poco más de una semana en Hogwarts era sospechosa aquella amista tan repentina, además de que ellos estaban presente cuando ocurrió todo aquel incidente.

-Como se encuentra señor Draco. – pregunto luna soltando suavemente la mano de Hermione. Estaba algo agotada Hermione absorbía la magia con más fuerza cuando su cuerpo hacia contacto con algo sumamente poderoso.

-Mi hijo se encuentra estable. –contesto por obligación, Luna tenía una rara aura envolviéndola a demás de sus ridículas prendas. Era una bruja muy extravagante según el criterio de Lucios aunque debía admitir que era una señorita muy hermosa.

-Me complace mucho oír tan agradable noticia señor Malfoy, Hermione está mejorando rápidamente, sin embargo necesitamos de su autorización para llevarla a mi casa donde podrá ser atendida por nosotros.

-¿Ustedes?. Que le hace pensar señorita Lovegood que le permitiré llevarse a mi hija aun lugar donde dudo que ustedes podrán cubrir su necesidades y recuperación apropiadamente siendo solo alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Nosotros somos las únicas personas que podemos ayudar aque mejore su actual estado señor Malfoy. Los mendimagos me temo que no están capacitados para atenderla, y clara evidencia es lo que ha estado ocurriendo en estos últimos días. Hermione solo necesita de nosotros tres y de nadie más. Ni siquiera usted puede ayudarla. –Lucios estaba sorprendido por las agallas o estupidez de la joven en menospreciar sus capacidades y lo que era mejor que su hija.

Pero aun así debía darle crédito a las palabras de la bruja. Ellos habían sido el principal motivo de la mejora de Hermione, después de todo sus heridas habían sido hechas con almas mágicas malditas y por lo tanto sus heridas estaban malditas y solo ellos al parecer podían hacerle frente aquellas heridas. Aunque odiaba aquella situación debía acceder por el bien de su pequeña dama.

-Creo que debe pensar en lo que es mejor para Hermione y estar bajo nuestro cuidado es lo mejor en este momento. – aconsejo Harry tomando la mano de Luna para llevarla hasta uno de los cómodos muebles de la habitación para descansara, se le veía agotada.

-Nuestro conocimiento sobre la medicina y pociones sanadoras es más amplio que los de este hospital. Señor Malfoy espero que tome la mejor decisión. Piense en Hermione y no en nuestra supuesta inexperiencia en este campo. –Nott miro a Lucios escudriñando su expresión, sabía que ya lo tenían en bolsillo. Y si no era asía tendrían que llevarse a Hermione sin el permiso de sus padres o tutor legal. Pero de algo estaba seguro él y sus compañeros, Dumbledore tenía razón estaban llamando mucho la atención con sus métodos de precaución.

-¿Qué seguridad tengo que la salud de mi hija no empeorara mientras este al cuidado de ustedes?.

-Tendrá que confiar en nuestra palabra señor Malfoy. Pero le puedo asegurar que no es una opción que ella muera. –aseguro Harry mirando fijamente al rubio seguro de sus palabras e infundiendo confianza. Estar seguro de sí mismo era lo que le daría la confianza a Lucios de dejar al cuidado de ellos a su hija.

Lucios estaba meditando la situación algo le decía que debía confiar en las palabras de los jóvenes frente a él. Después de todos ellos habían rescatado a Hermione. Aun no conocía todo el asunto y el motivo por el cual Hermione había entrado al lago negro con tan abominable clima. Y sobre todo el porqué las criaturas la habían atacado de aquella forma. Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta y las únicas personas que le podía brindar la información eran aquellos dos que pedían su autorización para sacarla de aquel lugar. Hermione estaba huyendo de algo, ella se lo había dicho al igual que había ocultado la identidad de aquel o aquello de lo que huía. Quizás ellos tambien tenían la respuesta a ese enigma. Si todo eran misterios tras misterios. Pero debía ofrecerle confianza para que ellos en un futuro confiaran en él y le abrieran las puertas para resorber todos aquellos enigmas que no solo rodeaban a Hermione si no a ellos. Cuatros familia antiguas y con grandes influencias y riquezas en el mundo mágico. Aquello no era coincidencia porque las coincidencias no existen, solo existe aquello que no se puede evitar en una cadena de acciones y decisiones que llevaba a los acontecimientos inevitables de destino ya escrito en sus frágiles líneas incompresibles e indescifrables para la humanidad.

Lucios camino hasta la cama de Hermione y tomo su mano fría y pálida entre las del. Se veía tan frágil en aquella cama. Recordó cada una de sus enfermedades, cuantas más abría sufrido a manos de aquella mujer sin escrúpulos. Beso su mano y susurro unas palabras a su oído para mirar de nuevo al trió que esperaba expectante su respuesta.

-Si algo le sucede a mi hija juro por Merlín que los buscare y matare a cada uno de ustedes dolorosamente. –los amenazo mirándolos a cada uno fijamente.

Luna, Harry y Nott asintieron con la cabeza al igual que sintieron como un frio glaciar se apoderaba de sus columnas, las palabras de Lucios Malfoy no debían ser ignoradas por su propio bien tanto físico como mental.

Lucios salió de aquella habitación mostrando su porte orgulloso hacer las gestiones necesarias para el traslado de su hija. El no era tonto sabia de los miles y un hechizo que resguardaba aquella habitación donde Hermione dormía gracias a Merlín tranquilamente. Durante los días que se había mudado prácticamente para el hospital había presenciado impotentemente el dolor que atravesaba Hermione a causas de las heridas malditas. Ya verían esas malditas alimañas. Las destruiría a todas. No quedaría rastro de ninguna criatura marina en ese maldito lago.

Y así los tres aprendices desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de aquel hospital y de la vista pública.

…

El domingo había llegado sin atrasos.

Draco estaba ansioso por ver a Hermione, no había recibido carta alguna de ella, la falta de comunicación lo atribuyo a la discusión que habían tenido días atrás.

Se para frente a la puerta de gran comedor ya habían trascurrido unos minutos desde que la cena había dado inicio. Suspiro y se paso su mano por su cabello rubio peinado asía atrás perfectamente, su ropa estaba como siempre impecable. Quería estar perfecto para ella. Esos días en la mansión habían sido una verdadera maldición. Al no saber de ella, al no verla y sentir su calor era desquiciante. La necesitaba como el aire para poder respirar. Hermione era parte de él siempre lo había sido. Y en ese momento le había hecho más falta que todos esos años de ausencia. Sonrió con arrogancia, con esa sonrisa torcida que traía loca a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts.

Draco entro en el gran comedor atrayendo la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes. Eso le gustaba ser el centro de atención de todo el lugar, que lo admiraban y ser por supuesto el chico más popular y guapo de todo el colegio aumentaba su ego a niveles inimaginables. Con su porte orgulloso se dirigió a su asiento en la mesa de las serpientes donde lo esperaba unas sonrientes Pansy y Astoria. A medida que caminaba su seño se fruncía cada vez más. Allí no estaba la sonrisa que quería mirar. Allí no estaba Hermione.

Tomo asiento entre sus compañeros de casa que solo lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza atemorizados por la aura oscura que lo rodeaba. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos pero solo estaban en la mesa Pansy y Blaise que lo miraban cada cierto tiempo.

Sus ojos estaban más gélidos de costumbre comió su cena lentamente pendiente de la puerta del gran comedor, esperando que apareciera Nott, Potter o su hermana. Pero por más que espero ninguno llego. Airado se levanto de la mesa ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes. Necesitaba ir a su habitación, Hermione debía estar allí. Y no debía estar metido en uno de sus libros en la biblioteca y Potter andaría detrás de la peli roja.

Tras caminar unos minutos llego a las mazmorras y frente a la pare que era la entrada de su sala común. Susurro la contraseña y se adentro en la sala común. Estaba completamente bacía, al parecer nadie se había querido perder la cena.

Cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación la pare cedió paso a tres figuras. Draco se güiro para ver de quien se trataba. Era Blaise, Pansy y Astoria las cuales no tardaron en correr a sus brazos.

Draco no le prestó atención estaba acostumbrado aquellas muestras de afectos exagerada por parte de las jóvenes que competían por su atención.

Sin embargo en ese momento no estaba de humor para tolerarlas por muy buenas amigas que fueran de el. Solo quería verla a ella. Necesitaba tenerla cerca y terminar esa tortura que lo enloquecía. Su ausencia lo mantenía al borde de abismo entre la cordura y la locura.

-Nos asustamos cuando el profesor Snepe vino por ti, y… y te llevo en ese estado. ¿Qué ocurrió Drake… porque estaban en ese estado? – pregunto Pansy mirando a los ojos de su amigo siendo penetrada por la mirada celosa de Astoria.

Draco la miro por un momento, porque tenía que ser Pansy que preguntara aquellas preguntas y mostrarse tan preocupada por su salud. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana Draco? – pregunto Blaise sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

Para Draco aquella pregunta fue desconcertante. Como él iba a saber cómo se encontraba su hermana si ella se había mantenido distante con él. Ni siquiera una mísera carta le había enviado en esos días para enterarse de su estado.

-¿Como rayos voy a saber eso?. – pregunto molesto.

-Bueno es tu hermana no. Es normar que estés enterado de su estado. –dijo algo nervioso el muchacho ante la respuesta brusca de Draco y su mirada gélida.

-¿Qué estado?. Pregunto interesado y algo alarmado.

-Como… no tienes que fingir ignorancia amigo mío. –dijo algo confundido y molesto Blaise mirando a Draco como si este se le fuera zafado un tornillo o como si tratara de ocultar las cosas.

-¿Habla claro Blaise de que estás hablando y porque yo tendría que saber el estado de Hermione?. – en tres pasos Draco acorto la distancia que lo separaba de Blaise dejando atrás a una impresionadas Pansy y Astoria que no sabían como había hecho el rubio para librarse de su agarré mostrando esa ferocidad repentina. Esa magia majestuosa que lo rodeaba era igual a la que irradiaría un rey o un dios. El hecho era que aquella actitud las volvía locas.

-Es mejor que te sientes Draco. Me temo que lo que tengo que decirte no son buenas noticias.-al contrario de las chicas con ataques hormonales. Blaise decidió tomar las riendas del asunto e informarle a Draco todo lo que sabía. Aunque aún seguía algo ascético sobre la falta de conocimiento que aparentaba Draco sobre la salud de su hermana. Pero aun así el quiso seguir con aquel juego. Muy en fondo quiso creer que Draco no sabía nada por la expresión de su rostro y el aura peligrosa que emanaba.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¿Qué le ocurrió a Hermione?. – Draco estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosas mantenía el vinculo que mantenía con Hermione abierto buscando cualquier señal de su presencia en el castillo. Pero nada todos los canales estaban serrados como se habían mantenido por años hasta el día que ella había aparecido en el gran comedor…

-La noche del incidente con la niña de Hufflepuff, lo recuerdas. –indago Blaise recordando aquel día cuando alguien le había hecho frente a Draco abiertamente sin temor a la reacción del mismo príncipe arrogante de Slytherin, aunque esta fuera su hermana.

-Como lo voy a recordar si Hermione se enfado conmigo por la maldita sangre sucia. – escupió con rabia recordando aquel día apretando sus manos volviéndolas puños.

-Bueno esa noche Hermione la siguió quien sabe a dónde, nadie conoce los detalles y mucho menos lo que ocurrió en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que fue un ataque. –Blaise se estaba convenciendo con cada minuto que pasaba que Draco no estaba enterado de nada de nada. Y eso era muy extraño ya que nada pasaba dentro o fuera de castillo a un Malfoy sin que la sociedad mágica se enterara, aunque debía tomar en cuenta lo muy escondida que habían tenido a Hermione por años fuera del ojo público. En fin los Malfoy tenían contactos y medios para cubrir bien las cosas, aunque Hogwarts fuera un hervidero de chisme algo había tenido que colarse fuera de sus barreras.

-Aun no entiendo a donde quieres llegar. –Draco tomo asiento en el sillón frente a la chimenea únicamente reservado para él y nadie más tenía el derecho de sentarse en el.

-Lo que quiero decir Draco que nuestros amigos estuvieron involucrados en el ataque. Harry, Theo, Luna, Hermione y la chica a la de Hufflepuff. Cuando salimos de la cena ese día nos encontramos con el director Dumbledore, el profesor Snepe y la profesora Macgonadall tratando de guiarlos en silencio a trabes de la estancia. Y me temo estimado amigo que tu hermana no estaba bien sus heridas parecían ser muy grabes. –Draco estaba perplejo en shock seria una mejor palabra. No sabía cómo reaccionar algo en su pecho se agitaba y gritaba desesperadamente.

-Sus heridas eran espantosas y toda esa sangre que manchaba el cuerpo de ella y el de Nott. Al parecer ella había estado protegiendo a la sangre sucia del enemigo. No conocemos muchos los detalles la sangre sucia se niega hablar y salir de su sala común. Ningún estudiante sabe lo que ocurrió aunque se especula muchos rumores que no tienen nada de veracidad. –hablo Pansy sentándose en otros de los muebles vacios ellos cuatro eran los únicos que estaban en aquella sala.

-Lo que ocurrió esa noche es un secreto y un completo misterio incluso para los profesores. –aclaro Astoria mirando a Draco pálido perdido en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente al fuego crispante de la chimenea.

Draco asumía lentamente toda aquella información. Hermione esa imagen de ella en la oscuridad antes de caer inconsciente al igual que aquella corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo había sido un presagio de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su vínculo estaba abierto en aquel momento y el… el….

Sin dirigirle una sola palabras o mirada a los presentes se salió de sala común. Con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Estaba enfadado, airado, enfurecido. Muchos mas nombres se podía dar a aquel sentimiento que lo segaba en ese momento y trataba de mantener oculto bajo su piel. Sus padres debían estar enterados de todo lo sucedido. Y se lo habían ocultado como todo lo que rodeaba a Hermione. Hasta cuando lo tratarían como un niño. El ya era un adolecente con 16 años en etapa de madures.

Pero aun así. Le ocultaban las cosas. Por lo que le había contado Blaise y Pansy el estado de Hermione era grave. Ella había estado en peligro a causa de una sangre sucia y el ahogándose en alcor sin estar allí para protegerla. Su caminar lento se volvió más rápido y eventualmente se convirtió en una carrera. Necesitaba hablar con su padrino él no le ocultaría nada.

Los pasillos oscuros y tenebrosos de las mazmorras se abrían paso ante Draco, su frio ambiente lo abrazaba como un amante y los ecos de sus pasos eran música para toda aquella oscuridad.

Draco detuvo su carrera al divisar la puerta de la oficina de su jefe de casa. La puerta era alumbrada por una triste antorcha que le daba un toque más gótico aquel lugar. El viento que se colaba entre las paredes eran tan frio que lo hiso estremecer por unos segundos. Pero en ese momento el no tenía tiempo de admirar todos aquellos elementos que le daba aquel lugar un toque lúgubre, gótico e entristecido.

Toco la puerta con fuerza. Obteniendo un susurro como respuesta detrás de esta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Severus sentado detrás de un escritorio donde la luz de una agonizante de una vela no alcanzaba a llegar. Solo su silueta era lo que Draco lograba divisar. Pero sin duda aquella aura y poder mágico que rodeaba al hombre le confirmaba que era su profesor de pociones.

-Ya te has enterado. –aquellas palabras fueron la confirmación de lo que le habían dicho sus amigos y la bienvenida que le daba su padrino en su oficina mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué demonios se me oculto el estado de mi hermana?. –siseo como una serpiente acorralando a su presa.

-No estabas en condiciones se saber lo sucedido. Si mal no lo recuerdo estaba en San Mungo por una borrachera. –ironizo el profesor de pociones sin dejar intimidar por su ahijado que se paraba frente a su escritorio tratando de controlar su furia que se desbordaba por sus poros.

-¡Me vale si estaba agonizante o no. No tenían derecho a ocultarme la verdad!. ¿Por qué mierda tengo que entérame por terceros de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a mí hermana? – pregunto mas enfurecido. La luz de la vela comenzaba a temblar amenazando con dejarlos en penumbra a causa de la aura enfurecida que rodeaba a Draco en ese momento.

-Tu hermana ya está bien no sé porque almas tanto escándalo en un vaso de agua. –dijo tranquilamente masticando como siempre las palabras Snepe.

-¡Que no es para tanto!. Estaba mal herida no… y que… Hogwarts no y que es el lugar más seguro en todo el mundo mágico. ¿Entonces porque demonios mi hermana fue ataca?. ¿Quiénes fueron y con qué propósito?. –exigió saber golpeando con sus palmas abiertas el escritorio de su Snepe que loso levanto una ceja ante el gesto de Draco.

-Veo que han distorsionado los hechos. Que más podía esperar de una cuerda de ineptos que no saben en donde están parados y viven del chisme. –escupió manteniendo aquella calma que enfurecía mas a Draco de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Quiero una explicación de lo que sucedió ahora!. –exigió sin reprimir su voz unas optabas mas altas de lo normar por las cuales Severus estaba dispuesto a ofrecer un cruciatus al quien se dirigiera a él con esa falta de respeto, pero Draco como siempre seria una excepción.

-Tú no puedes exigir nada Draco. –Draco no iba por buen camino si quería saber algo de su hermana.

-¡Pues si tengo derecho es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando por Merlín! Claro que tengo derecho de saber que está pasando con ella. ¿En donde está y porque mis padres me lo ocultaron? –Draco comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina de Snepe buscando una respuesta a todos esos interrogantes que lo volverían loco pronto. Necesitaba saber más de ella y su estado, saber en dónde estaba, y si estaba bien. Y se odio por no estar allí cuando ella lo necesitaba.

El sufrimiento adornaba todo su rostro suplantando la furia que ante irradiaba como electricidad. Severus vio ese cambio y se compadeció de él. Draco necesitaba una respuesta y el no era quien para negársela, después de todo el tenia razón Hermione era su hermana y tenía el derecho de saber.

-Bien si tanto lo deseas saber te diré lo que se del caso. Todo lo ocurrido es tu culpa. –Draco se detuvo ante la acusación que se repitió como eco en su cabeza hasta clavarse como una daga en su corazón.

-Mi culpa. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?. –logro preguntar sin ocultar el shock que le producía aquella acusación y el temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Estoy hablando que fuiste tú el causante de todo. Tus acciones fueron el inicio de una cadena de acontecimientos que orillaron a Hermione arriesgar su vida. –soltó la verdad sin más preámbulos, Draco quería la verdad, pues bien esa era la verdad. Ahora le tocaba asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Mis acciones. No entiendo. –si estaba confundido, Draco se sentó en el mueble frente al escritorio de Snepe que lo miraba aun con su rostro de piedra.

-Querías la verdad, pues esa es la verdad. – dijo con el mismo tono de seriedad que no daba cabidas a las cursilerías y las emociones de las que el carecía o mantenía muy bien escondidas en baúl bajo mil una llave arrojadas todas al fondo del lago negro.

-¿Pero como puedo ser el causante del estado de Hermione?. –pregunto sin aun salir de su estado de petrificación ante la noticia.

-¿Recuerda a la niña de Hufflepuff?. –pregunto Snepe poniéndose de pie para encender su chimenea. El frio ya era insoportable y más aun con su actitud frívola.

-Sí ¿que ocurre con la sangre sucia?. –pregunto, esa niña ya se estaba metiendo mucho en su vida asiéndola miserable. Maldecía la hora en la que se cruzo en su camino.

-Más respeto ella es una bruja miembro del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts y por lo tanto le debes respecto. –lo reprendió duramente el profesor de pociones aunque aun así no mostraba ninguna indignación en sus rostro.

-Si como sea. –Draco miro la chimenea que comenzaba arder con llamas anaranjadas a causa de la madera húmeda.

-Esa actitud racista fue la que usaste con aquella pequeña y por ello la joven huyo asía el lago negro de donde la rescato Hermione. – le informo Severus estudiando las reacciones de su ahijado. Lamentablemente tenía una extraña adveración por los impuros al igual que otros estudiantes de su misma casa desde que estos estaban en segundo año.

-Aun no entiendo porque estaba herida. – indago mirando ahora al su padrino tratando de obtener mas información.

-Acaso no recuerdas la tormenta de aquella noche… o claro estaba ebrio no podrías ni sentir un terremoto bajo tus pies. – ironizo de nuevo Snepe rodeándolo como un cuervo hambriento.

-¿Un qué?. –Draco ignoro sus ironías preguntándose que era un terrenoto o acaso era terrotomoto…

-Olvídalo es algo demasiado profundo para ti. –Snepe no sabía si reír o halarse el cabello por la ignorancia de Draco.

-No me gusta su actitud profesor. –Draco sabia que se estaba burlando de el, y eso afecto su orgullo Malfoy, el no estaba para ser la burla de nadie y muchos menos de un profesor frustrado que vivía bajo la sombra de un viejo loco con taques de amor y paz para toda la humanidad como si eso fuera posible.

-Y a mí no me gusta la de usted señor Malfoy, pero tengo que tolerarlo. –Severus volvió a su lugar detrás del escritorio.

-No estamos desviando del tema, no me interesa exponer nuestras diferencias en este momento. –Draco sabia lo que quería Snepe era desviar su atención hasta otro punto, pero él en ese momento solo quería saber una cosa y lo sabría costara lo que costara.

-Draco, creo que aun te falta mucho por madurar. –Snepe suspiro y continúo. - Las criaturas del lago negro atacaron a Hermione, nadie comprende la razón de este hecho y ellos se niegan a exponer sus motivos. En esto momentos se están tomando cartas en asunto, como sabrás es la primera vez que ocurre algo como esto. –Severus miro a su ahijado fijamente esperando que este asumiera la información.

-¿Mi padre que está haciendo al respecto?. –pregunto tratando de mantener la calma, ya vería como vengarse más adelante, nadie lastimaba a su hermana sin merecer su castico.

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó algo burlón. Sabía que Draco se apoyaría en la decisión de su padre siempre era lo mismo. Era tan predecible que lo frustraba.

-Creo que a usted no le importa lo que yo píense y crea. ¿En dónde está Hermione? –regreso a lo que verdaderamente le importaba saber. Hermione en ese momento era su prioridad y estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo manteniendo una charla sarcástica con su profesor de pociones.

-Solo tu padre lo sabe, hace tres días desapareció de San Mungo. Tu padre dio la autorización. –Snepe no vio el motivo por ocultarle aquello en fin de cuenta Draco no podía hacer nada en contra de una decisión de su padre.

-¿Donde esta Nott, Potter y Lovegood?. –pregunto esperanzados de que ellos le pudieran brindar más información sobre el estado de su hermana, ya que de su padre no obtendría nada. Era frustrante. En ese momento se daba de cuenta lo insignificante que era, y eso destrozo su ego enormemente.

-Ellos tienen un permiso especiar, tambien se vieron afectados aquella noche. –Snepe estaba adivinando cada uno de los pensamientos de Draco sin recurrir a la magia, aunque sus rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción sus ojos si lo hacían, siempre lo hacían cuando Hermione estaba por medio.

-Y la sangre sucia… o perdone la señorita Smith, es así que se apellida la muy maldita. –pregunto Draco, aquella infeliz era su ultima opción y era mejor que corriera porque no tendría compasión con ella cuando le pusiera la manos encima. Tendría que contarle todo por medio de la maldición cruciatus.

-Creo que ese odio por los muggle no son muy sanos y la larga te traerá serios problemas Draco. –lo aconsejo Severus teniendo un presentimiento del futuro no muy lejano y las consecuencias de ese odio insano de Draco contra de aquella raza.

-Quiero que me permita ir a la mansión necesito hablar con mis padres. –pidió masticando las palabras poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento pero no podrás abandonar Hogwarts. Si quieres saber de tu hermana tienes que esperar dos días más. Ella estará el miércoles en el colegio. –se negó a cumplir con su petición, ese sería su castigo por su trato irrespetuoso asía su persona. Además era lo más conveniente mantener a Draco lo más alejado de Hermione por los momentos hasta que ella se recuperara.

La cercanía de Hermione sin poder controlar su magia inestable podría traer consecuencias nefastas. Draco podría tomar la magia de Hermione si la de él se muestra más fuerte y dominante y lo mismo pasaría si la de Hermione se mantenía descontrolada. Y prueba de ello era el resultado de Hermione con las criaturas del lago negro. Hermione le robo parte de la magia de Draco hasta llevarlo al coma por unos días. La unión de ellos dos era terriblemente perturbadora. Y lo seria aun mas, de eso estaba seguro, ya Draco se mostraba posesivo, territorial con ella, incluso más que cuando eran niños. Ya eran independiente uno del otro, ese era lo que se temía desde un principio.

-¡No entiende que no puedo esperar, ella puede estar sufriendo ahora mismo, puede necesitar mi ayuda y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo!.

Draco trataba de mantener la calma pero le era sencillamente imposible, el necesitaba a Hermione como el aire para poder respirar, Merlín quería verla pronto.

-Ella está bien y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes. El vinculo entre ustedes es muy fuerte, y si ella estuviera sufriendo sentirías su sufrimiento. Ahora tranquilízate recuerda que ella tambien te puede sentir. –tan pronto como pronuncio aquellas palabras Snepe se arrepintió a darse de cuenta de su error.

-¿Como usted sabe eso?, a nadie se lo he dicho y ella no es de la personas que habla de mas. –Draco escudriño con sus ojos mercurios a su profesor de pociones.

-Recuerda que soy tu padrino y se mas de ti y tu hermana de lo que me gustaría saber. Ahora es mejor que marche he perdido mucho tiempo soportando tus berrinches. –Severus levanto su mano y enseño la puerta mientras revisaba unos pergaminos sobre su escritorio dando por terminada aquella discusión que no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte y los hacía perder el tiempo a los dos.

-Esto no se va quedar así. –fue lo último que escucho el profesor Snepe tras el fuerte portazo que anunciaba la partida de Draco.

Snepe suspiro, cerro sus ojos y se recostó de su silla. La maldición se hacía más fuerte del lado de Draco y quizás ya comenzaba a afectar a Hermione aunque ella tenía más dominio de sus sentimientos y una fuerza de voluntad admirable. Pero aun así eso no era suficiente para una maldición tan antigua como las que ellos llevaban sobre sus cabezas.

Solo esperaba que Hermione tomara su lugar como ermitaña antes que la maldición se volviera irrompible.

…

En una mansión en medio de un campo florar de un lugar remoto Hermione reposaba sobre una cama mirando las estrellas en el firmamento mientras Nott leía para ella y Luna tocaba con maestría una harpa blanca de cuerdas doradas. Harry dormía con la cabeza sobre su vientre mientras ella peinaba con sus dedos su rebelde cabello azabache a la vez que se alimentaba de su magia.

Pero a pesar del habiente tranquilo que los rodeaba Hermione estaba un poco inquieta, Draco trataba de derribar sus barreras para mostrarle sus emociones. Ella estaba un poco confundida, sus sentimientos asía el eran inestable. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, quería perderse en su mirada y fundirse en uno de sus poderosos abrazos y quedarse allí para siempre. Draco… Draco… Draco… era en todo lo que pensaba desde que había despertado y sabia muy en el fondo que la maldición la había comenzado a afectar.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno chicas y chicos estoy muy feliz por sus reviews y le agradezco a todos los que me siguen apoyando y no les da flojera dejarme su comentarios. De verdad se los agradezco mucho… **

**En esta ocasión quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus reviews. **

**Liliana**

**Harryandale**

**Kizy Malfoy**

**SALESIA**

**Harrison Potter Lovegood**

**Harrison Potter Lovegood**

**Sharlotte Soubirous**

**Azucen Malfoy Granger**

**Danany**

**PhineasxCandace**

**Harrison Potter Lovegood**

**Sharlotte Soubirous**

**Muchas gracias de verdad. Las quiero a todas y soy muy feliz por contar con sus reviews…**

**Espero que esta vez muchos más me muestren su apoyo…**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Media noche… el cielo estaba adornado por miles de estrellas y hermosas constelaciones… y el astro lunar mostrándose poderosamente hermosa.

Cuatros jóvenes estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones con la misma posición sobre sus camas con el mismo sueño o quizás tal vez era una visión de su futuro uno muy lejano.

Estaban parados frente a un bosque negro uno al lado del otro y una luciérnaga titilante frente a ellos. El bosque se distorsiono cuando la luciérnaga se adentro entre sus árboles retorcidos. Pronto los cuatro jóvenes se vieron suspendidos en aire mirando desde otro punto de vista el gran bosque que pronto mostro otro rostro y afiladas espinas rojas amenazantes. La luciérnaga se adentro dentro del bosque de púas y este se distorsiono y pronto se vieron sumergidos en un remolino de agua turbia que rugía con ferocidad hundiéndolos en lo más profundo de sus aguas rodeados de una intensa y fría oscuridad. La luciérnaga era lo único que les ofrecía luz como la débil llama de una vela. El agua comenzó a tranquilizarse y desaparecer para mostrarle una cueva con tres caminos diferentes uno más oscuro y siniestro que el otro. La luciérnaga se dividió en cuatros luces que se extinguieron con miles de chispas de colores. Los cuatros chicos abrieron sus ojos cuando las agujas de reloj cucú de sala principal de aquella imponente mansión marco las 12 y un minuto con unas fuertes campanadas que despertó toda criatura viviente a más de un kilometro de distancia.

…

En un castillo imponente en una de sus mazmorras un joven rubio miraba las llamas de la chimenea crispar, el fuego calentaba su cuerpo mientras él la miraba recordando su niñez. Recordando a su hermana. Recordando sus cumpleaños en las silenciosas media noche en la habitación de ella, cuando se dormía abrazado a ella con sus manos entrelazadas. Ella su hermosa hermana con risos de oro. La princesa de su mundo. Ella que con tan solo tocarlo lo quemaba con ese extraño calor que emanaban sus manos. Su princesita. Pobre de su loco corazón que solo palpitaba cuando ella estaba presente. Si ella no fuera su hermana creería que su amor por ella no era de hermandad o quizás aquel sentimiento iba mas allá. Pero el ya no podía hacer nada por detener aquello que sentía. Como evitar que la lluvia callera con sus propias manos desnudas. Ese sentimiento crecía como la marea bajo la luna creciente ahogándolo. Como negar aquello que trataba de ocultar. Ella le quemaba, ella era su alegría la otra parte de su alma la dueña de su corazón, el sabia que aquel sentimiento iba mas allá que el lazo de sangre que compartían ambos porque sus sentimientos eran más fuertes e intensos de los que sentía por su madre, iban mas allá y nunca se podrían comparar con otro. Hermione era su debilidad y perdición.

Draco suspiro solo tendría que esperar unas horas más y ella estaría frente a él. Podría verse reflejado en sus ojos. Podría sentir su tacto, podría dormir con ella de nuevo en aquella cama que no había usado desde que ella no estaba a su lado. Hermione era parte de él. Parte de su cuerpo, parte de su alma y la dueña de su corazón. Quería protegerla esconderla en algún lugar remoto en el cual nadie pudiera alcanzarla ni mirarla. El era un dragón y como todo dragón debía resguardar, proteger y adorar un tesoro, y Hermione era su mas preciado tesoro porque ella era la dueña de todo su ser.

Draco se puso de pie y camino hasta su escritorio, abrió uno de sus cajones y extrajo de ellos una foto de una pequeña niña que sonreía sentada en el jardín de su mansión pintando mientras que un niño cubría su frágil cuerpo de los rayos del sol con una hermosa sombrilla de encajes.

Era la imagen de dos hermanos, la imaginen de ello dos.

Hermione y Draco Malfoy.

Acerco la fotografía sus labios y le dio un casto beso. Serrando sus ojos.

…

Hermione se levanto temprano. Quería partir lo más pronto posible a Hogwarts. Entro en la habitación de Luna como un remolino. Para suerte de la castaña esta salía de su baño secando su cabello.

-¡Buenos días Hermione!.

-¡Buenos días Luna!. Apresúrate o se nos ara tarde. –Hermione salió de la habitación como mismo entre. Al parecer ya no quedaba nada de esa señorita recatada que había conocido en Hogwarts. Luna suspiro y miro por la ventana, apenas salía el sol y Hermione ya se quería ir. Con otro suspiro se paro frente a le ventana y comenzó a peinar su rubia cabellera lentamente reprimiendo un bostezo. Aun tenia sueño, después de aquel extraño sueño. Tenía que hablar de él con sus amigos.

Hermione entro en la segunda habitación sin pedir permiso. Ultimadamente tenía mucha confianza con los tres jóvenes después de esos días en los cuales ellos le cuidaron enérgicamente. A pesar de que la puerta fue abierta bruscamente el chico no se movió de la cama. Hermione dio largos pasos hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando que sol le diera en la cara al dormilón que dio la vuelta cubriéndose la cabeza con su sabana. Hermione con un movimiento de su muñeca izo levitar la sabana sobre la cama dejando ver al muchacho con de pijama azul.

-Vamos Harry. No seas dormilón si… -pidió Hermione acariciando el rostro del pelinegro que se negaba abrir los ojos. –¡Harry Potter mi paciencia tiene un límite!. –la voz de Hermione iba en aumento.

El moreno abrió un ojo y miro a Hermione a escasos centímetros de su rostro y se sonrojo. Pero aun así mantuvo un sonrisa calidad y sus ojos verde pasto destellaban con luz propia.

-Buenos días hems…- susurro reprimiendo un bostezo tallándose los ojos como un niño pequeño.

-¡Buenos días Harry!. Alístate rápido, debemos ir al Hogwarts. -Hermione de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta y abandono la habitación sin ver como Harry caía de nuevo sobre la almohada serrando sus ojos cediendo nuevamente ante el sueño.

Hermione iba abrir la puerta de la habitación de Theo pero este se le había adelantado y fue él quien la abrió dejando a Hermione con la mano estirada.

Theo sonrió burlón ante la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione.

-No es necesario que me vinieras a despertar Hermione.

-Entonces vamos al comedor a esperar por Harry y Luna. –sugirió Hermione tomando de la mano al moreno halándolo detrás de ella.

La mansión donde Luna se había criado era muy extravagante, aunque sus jardines era uno de los más hermosos que habían visto los jóvenes.

El padre de Luna, no se encontraba en la mansión ya que era director del Quisquilloso uno de los periódicos más importantes del mundo mágico el cual le hacia una fuerte competencia al Profeta. Una hora más tarde Hermione estaba al pie de la escalera impaciente con una maleta a un lado, tenían que pasar por la mansión de sus padres antes de dirigirse a Hogwarts, estaba muy pero muy molesta por ese hecho. Estaba impaciente por ver a Draco, le hacía falta su calor y presencia, necesitaba sentir su corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho….

Media hora más tarde estaban en la mansión Malfoy. Desde la entrada pudieron visualizar un hermoso jardín adornados con pavos reales, flamencos, garzas blancas y corocoras rojas.

Hermione frunció el señor ante la extravagancia de sus padres, ya que el jardín parecía un zoológico de aves exóticas. No había punto de comparación con el de la mansión de Luna. Aquel era un paisaje natural. El día transcurrió muy lento para Hermione. Su madre quería saber de todo, todo lo que le gustaba, como ropa, zapatos, música, maquillaje, viajes y sobre todo quería saber si le gustaba algún chico. Al principio no supo que contestar. Quizás le temía a la repuesta, o tal vez se sentía avergonzada de sí misma al confesar que no solo había un chico que le gustaba, si no que habían más de uno. Le gustaba Theo desde que era una niña y lo vio por primera vez acariciando las páginas de un libro sumergido en la belleza de sus paginadas adornadas por letras. Theo para ella era alguien muy importante por ser el primer niño a parte de su hermano que conocía y con quien había hablado. Y tambien estaba ese misterioso joven que se había lanzado hacia lo descocido arriesgando su propia vida para salvarla a ella y la niña de una muerte segura en las siniestras aguas del lago negro. Del joven solo podía recordar su voz y sus hermosos ojos azules… pero de algo estaba segura, lo reconocería en cualquier parte con tan solo oírlo hablar y verse reflejada en esos ojos valientes e infantiles.

Para la desgracia de Hermione tuvo que quedarse a cenar en la mansión, su madre había insistido de tal forma que sus compañeros terminaron convenciéndola de aceptar, aunque Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo, no sabía el motivo sin embargo Hermione estaba segura de que a su nuevo amigo o quizás tal vez viejo amigo no estaba a gusto entre la mansión imperial de los Malfoy. La cena transcurrió con la presencia de una imprevista visita de las amigas de Narcisa que iban detrás del chisme del año. Sobre todo a conocer la hija escondida del matrimonio al igual que un curioso escarabajo que nadie percibió durante toda la velada.

Hermione, Luna, Harry y Theo. Se aparecieron a las afueras del los terrenos del castillo. Querían estar uno minutos a solas. Querían discutir aquel sueño que los perseguía durante varias noches. Y que en ocasiones no recordaban con facilidad los detalles hasta esa noche.

Cubiertos pos sus capas del frio invierno próximo los jóvenes se desplazaban por el sendero que los llevaría al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts dirigido por el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos "Albus Dumbledore".

-No son hermosas las luciérnagas, son pequeñas y su luz es hermosa y brillan como una estrella. – dijo algo soñolienta Luna mirando a los pequeños puntos de luz cerca del lago negro. – aunque la luciérnaga de mis sueño tiene una luz diferente, es mas mágica. –concluyo mirando a Hermione que miraba las luciérnagas fijamente como si viéndolas de aquellas formas pudiera comprender algo.

-Supongo que todos tenemos el mismo sueño. –hablo Nott a unos pasos de distancia del grupo. Mirando sus espaldas y como todos asentían con la cabeza.

-Antes de venir a Hogwarts ya conocía… los conocía. Bueno al menos sus voces, porque sus rostros eran imágenes borrosas. – Hermione miro el rostro de sus compañeros que tambien asentían con la cabeza.

-Debo suponer que nuestro encuentro y alianza estaba prevista desde un principio. Después de todo nos conocimos en un sueño y nuestros maestro nos enviaron al mismo lugar por las herramientas que nos otorgarían la máxima armonía para ser unos verdaderos ermitaños. –expuso Harry sus suposiciones, aunque era lo más lógico de todo ese asunto.

-Lo curioso es este sueño, en el los puedo ver a los tres parados junto a mi mirando diferentes lugares. –Hermione cruzo sus brazos bajo sus senos mientras mantenía el mismo paso lento, miro de nuevo a sus compañeros que estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Que creen que debamos hacer primero?. –pregunto Luna. – es muy extraño y por más extraño que parezca creo que ese lugar nos representa a cada uno de nosotros. Lo estado pensando y aunque suene descabellado y aunque crean que un gusano zalamico me haiga invadido el cerebro creo que lo mejor que sería trabajar en el caso de cada uno de nosotros juntos.

-Luna tiene razón. Es lo más apropiado y sobre todo nos asegurara el alcance de nuestros objetivos, debemos trabajar en equipo para lograrlo. –apoyo Harry

-Lo primero que nos muestra el sueño es un bosque oscuro, luego nos deja verlo desde las alturas; El cielo, a los lejos podemos divisar una montaña. Un lago en donde nos sumergimos para entrar en una caverna con cuevas en su interior. Eso quiere decir que nosotros debemos escoger el camino. ¿Pero cuál es el camino y porque tenemos esos sueños? ¿Qué significan?. –se preguntaba Hermione. Los tres escuchaban sus interrogantes haciéndoselas a ellos mismos. Los cuatros eran dotados de inteligencia. Uno más que otro pero sus mentes eran brillantes cada una a su manera y los cuatro unidos podían descubrir el enigma que se abría ante ellos como una caja de pandora llena de secretos y misterios que maravillarían al mundo o quizás tal vez los aterraría.

-Hermione. El sueño es una premonición. –augurio Luna.

-¿Estás segura?. -Pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, es igual al que teníamos antes de conocernos. –les recordó la bruja mirando el cielo y la luna de plata que iluminaba el sendero que seguían con pasos lentos hasta el castillo.

-Bueno al parecer no tenemos mas alternativa que buscar una solución los cuatro juntos, ahora ha llegado la hora de rebelar nuestros objetivos. ¿Luna por favor dinos cuál es tu misión y cuál es la prueba que tienes que superar para llevar a cabo tu objetivo?. –pregunto Hermione mirando la rubia que siguió caminando sin mostrar perturbación en su andar ni en su aura, incluso llegaron a pensar que la rubia no había escuchado la pregunta que le había hecho Hermione, cuando Harry se dispuso a repetir la pregunta Luna hablo suavemente.

-Mi misión se encuentra en las alturas, en lo más alto del castillo y en lo más alto de las montañas que lo rodean. Debo atrapar el ser que danza entre las nueves de las torres y adueñarme de él. Eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre antes de morir. Dedo poseer sus alas.

-¿Tu madre?. –pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente.

-Si mi madre era mi maestra. –susurro Luna ocultando el dolor en sus ojos azules que brillaban con más intensidad a causa de las lagrimas que no derramaría.

-¡¿No quieres decir que tu madre era la ermitaña?. –pregunto nuevamente Harry sorprendido por aquella información. Poco a poco luna se estaba abriendo ante ellos rebelando secretos que debía mantener solo para ella. Pero en ocasiones los secretos se vuelven en una carga que debes compartir para poder seguir caminando y que mejor forma que compartirla con aquellos que nunca te podrían traicionar.

-Si, al contrario de ustedes tres mi caso es especial, solo un descendiente directo del ermitaño puede ser ermitaño del viento. –Luna detuvo su andar para mirar a sus tres compañeros a los ojos estudiando sus expresiones las cuales no estaban alejadas a las que ella esperaba ver en ellos.

Harry sonrió sin ocultar lo asombrado que estaba.

-Vaya eso es impresionante, siempre estuviste…

-No… no sabía lo que era mi madre hasta dos años atrás. Mi madre me dijo que no contaba con la madures suficiente para saber el poder y responsabilidad que significaba ser una ermitaña del viento. –aclaro sin rodeos.

-Comprendo. –susurro Harry igual de encantado.

-¿Y bien Harry cuál es tu misión?. –pregunto Luna mirando al joven que asentía con la cabeza.

-Aunque la tuya este en lo alto del colegio. La mía esta en lo bajo… Si bajo la tierra un ser escurridizo debo encontrar, es venenoso, es letal. Sus ojos atraen a la muerte y sus colmillos al mal… Sé que parece una rima, pero eso es lo que hay. En pocas palabras fue lo único que me conto mi maestro. Yo debo descubrir cuál es ese ser. Es parte de una de las pruebas debo tomar sus colmillos y revertir el mal que causa. –Harry se encogió de hombro restándole importancia al asunto. Después de todo tenía dos años para completar su misión y dominar aquel poder que se le entregaría o por el cual lucharía. Todo dependía de las circunstancias en las que se encontrara cuando se llegara la hora.

-Bueno creo que es mi turno. –hablo Theo mirando hacia el bosque señalándolo con las mano. – allí dentro de ese bosque yace un ser oscuro devorador de magos, una criatura maligna que bebe el vino del odio y se cubre con el frio de la oscuridad. Come carne humana y en una cueva esta. –hablo con sinceridad aunque omitió algo de información, aunque ellos no podían traicionarlo, aun así prefería aun ser un poco recebado. Y estaba seguro que ellos tambien habían omitido información de sus misiones.

-Bueno al menos tú tienes más pista que Luna. –sonrió Hermione que caminaba ahora al lado de Theo. -En fin es mi turno. En las profundidades del lago oscuro una gota de agua cristalina debo encontrar. La criatura dueña de este liquido no me dejara tomarlo y para adueñarme de él, sus habitantes e de dominar sentada en el trono de su rey podre reinar sin embargo una gota de agua cristalina dentro de mi cuerpo a de estar. –parecía mas una profecía que una misión que debía llevar a cabo. Los tres se dieron cuenta que sus maestros tenían mucho tiempo libre para crear rimas para ellos.

-Valla nuestras misiones son acertijos. Nuestros maestros creyeron que podríamos divertimos dos años mientras los otros ermitaños aprovechan nuestra inexperiencia para atraparnos y adueñarse de los conocimientos heredados por nuestros antecesores. –Theo izo gala de su sarcasmo Slytherins ocasionando una sonrisa en sus compañeros que estañan completamente de acuerdo con él.

-Theo, aunque muy a mi pesar este de acuerdo contigo creo que…

-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore. –interrumpió Luna a Hermione mirando al director que esperaba por ellos en la entrada del castillo.

-Buenas noches señorita Lovegood, señorita Malfoy, señor Potter, señor Nott. –saludo con cortesía el mago inclinando un poco su cabeza.

-¡Buena noche señor director!. –respondieron al coro los jóvenes aprendices.

-Los esperaba. Por favor síganme, hay algo que deben saber. –pidió el director dándose la espalda adentrándose en los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

Media noche, esa fue la hora en que una cansada Hermione entro a su habitación en la sala común de Slytherins, el universo había conspirado en su contra. Estaba cansada, agotada en todo el sentido de la palabra y sobre todo estaba frustrada.

Cuando el dragón se hizo a un lado su corazón había parecido desbocado. Latía con tan intensidad que solo podía oírlo a él. Su respiración había sido callada por él. La habitación estaba iluminada por el fuego de chimenea crispante. Las llamas danzaban felices sobre la madera que se consumía en la lenta agonía. En el sillón frente a ella Draco dormía con su cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Hermione sonrió al verlo, parecía un ángel caído, con su piel pálida y sus cabellos plateados.

La única luz era la de aquella chimenea que calentaba la habitación. Hermione quedo detrás de Draco y sin saber lo que hacía o quizás no quería pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer bajo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos escuchando como su corazón latía hasta el punto de dolerle. Y por segunda vez unió sus labios aquellos finos y fríos labios de su hermano.

Los acaricio con tal ternura que se sintió morir. Después de tanto tiempo por fin podía verlo y sentir su color.

Se separo renuentemente. Una sensación extraña crecía dentro de su pecho.

Lentamente giro el sillón quedando frente a su hermano. Se quito la gruesa capa que la había cubierto del frio durante el viaje quedando vestida por un delicado vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de un color verde esmeralda con acabados chinos.

Blandió su varita en un silencioso hechizo para trasladar a Draco hasta su cama. Y con otro hechizo cambio su uniforme por su pijama e izo lo mismo con su vestido. Con cuidado se metió bajo las sabanas negras. Entrelazo sus manos con la de Draco y este apretó su agarre. Coloco su cabeza con cuidado sobre su pecho y sonrió.

-Estoy en el lugar al que pertenezco… en tus brazos… querido hermano. -susurro

Ese era el lugar donde debía regresar, ese era el lugar donde se sentía segura y amada. Draco su Draco estaba de nuevo junto a su cuerpo compartiendo su calor y su magia.

…

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó con el amanecer, miro a Draco que aun dormía plácidamente. La chimenea aun crispaba. Hermione miro la hora sentada sobre la cama. Eran las 6 de la mañana y aun faltaba una hora para que su hermano se pusiera de pie para alistarse y comenzar un nuevo día de estudio.

Tras unos minutos Hermione estaba lista con ropa deportiva traída del mundo muggle para salir a correr por unos minutos. Necesitaba hacer muchos ejercicios después de estar muchos días en cama recuperándose de las maldiciones de las criaturas del lago negro.

Hermione abandono la habitación y su sala común trotando hasta al gran hall donde una imagen frágil atrajo su atención.

Una joven niña con un bolso a su espalda trataba de escabullirse.

Hermione sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la pequeña pero aun así se mantenía en silencio ocultándose detrás de uno de los muros siguiendo a la pequeña con la mirada hasta que esta salió por la gran puerta hacia los terrenos. Hermione la siguió por largos minutos hasta el lago negro. Hermione recordó aquella niña en el mismo momento que se detuvo en donde días atrás se había arrojado a las profundidades de aquel lago.

La ira comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente. Aquella niña no valoraba lo que ella había hecho para salvarla, al contrario esperaba que ella volviera para volver a intentarlo, pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que ella volvería a cometer la locura de arrojarse aquellas aguas, no… no lo aria ni por un millón de galones. No pondría su misión en peligro por una niña que no valoraba su vida. Por una cobarde que no enfrentaba aquello que la lastimaba. Su maestra le había enseñado que cada ser humano y mágico tenía fuerza y poder para enfrentar todo aquello que lo hería y lastimaba sus corazones. Todo ser viviente tenía fuerza para levantarse e ir contra el mundo. Pero aquella niña no tenía nada de ello.

Maldijo mil veces estar presente en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo la niña se güiro tras unos cortos minutos para ver a Hermione frente a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa de ver a su salvadora. Y como si se tratarse de un de un fantasma su piel se puso pálida y su cuerpo rígido. Pero aun así camino con pasos temblorosos hacia Hermione que la miraba fijamente con en expresión fría. Sin mostrar emocione en su rostro, solo estaba allí mirándola fijamente.

-Yo…yo quería agradecerle por salvar mi vida señorita Malfoy. –dijo algo temblorosa deteniéndose a un metro de distancia de Hermione.

-Si ya me di de cuenta, ¿qué pretendías tratar de suicidarte de nuevo?. –pregunto Hermione mirándola fríamente como lo aria su padre o hermano.

-No señorita, solo me despedía de este lugar. – se apresuró aclarar la pequeña no quería tener esa pésima imagen frente a su heroína.

-¿Y porque usted haría tal cosa?. –pregunto conociendo la respuesta, solo quería confirmarla y evitar que la pequeña se lastimara tratando de huir del colegio.

-Mi vida en Hogwarts es muy dura sabe. –los ojos de la pequeña se nublaron llenos de lagrimas que trataba de contener inútilmente.

-La vida en cualquier lugar es dura. Ahora ven necesito correr por un rato. Qué te parece si lo hacemos las dos juntas. – le ofreció Hermione la mano para tratar de tranquilizar a la joven frente a ella.

-S… si. -Dijo emocionada de compartir un rato con su salvadora. Hermione para ella era un rayo de luz en todo aquel colegio. Aunque ella a pesar de todo tenía amigos.

-Bien es mejor que guardes ese bolso en tu bolsillo. -sugirió Hermione apuntando el morral que descansaba sobre la espalda de la joven Marian.

-¿En mi bolsillo?. –pregunto dudosa.

-Si con un simple hechizo de reducción podría hacerlo más pequeño y liviano y guardarlo en tu pantalón. – dijo con simpleza Hermione mirando a la pequeña que asentía nerviosa quitándose el morral algo pesando sintiéndose aliviada.

-O claro. Solo que no sé hacerlo muy bien. -Dijo tras unos movimientos fallidos de su varita por pronunciar el hechizo correcto ante una atenta Hermione.

-No te preocupes yo lo haré por ti. –dijo amablemente aunque aun se mantenía seria.

-¿Porque… porque usted no me desprecia como los potros de su casa por ser hija de muggles?. –pregunto algo dudosa Marian mirando como Hermione realizaba perfectamente el hechizo sobre su morral el cual ella se llevó al bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin atreverse ha mirar a Hermione a los ojos temiendo su respuesta.

-No me interesa esa ridiculez de la sangre porque tú y yo tenemos la misma corriendo a través de nuestras venas. ¿O es que la tuya es verde y la mía es roja?. ¿O quizás sea al revés?. -pregunto algo burlona regalándole una sonrisa a la niña. Relajando un poco el ambiente.

-No nuestra sangre es roja. –sonrió Marian corriendo detrás de Hermione que trotaba hacia el bosque prohibido.

-Así es pequeña. Así que no tienes porque sentirte mal por provenir de una familia sin magia. Porque no tienes la culpa. Y sé que no cambiarias a tus padres por nada de mundo sin importar sus orígenes. Sangre pura… sangre sucia… esas palabras no tienen ningún significado para mí. Aunque sé que te duelen no deberías tomarle importancia, porque solo son eso.; palabras sin significancia.

- Si señorita tiene razón… amo mis padres y no me avergüenzo de ellos, solo que la mayoría de los alumnos odian a los muggles y a las personas como yo. Y duele… duele mucho sus palabras hirientes que me desprecian...

-Todos ellos son unos ignorantes y me causan pena. Es una lástima como el futuro de nuestro mundo depende de personas tan inmaduras y inescrupulosas… No te dejes amedrantar por esos idiotas, no te dejes derrumbar, no los dejes vencer por ellos. Demuéstrale lo que bales y que no importa cuántas beses te derriben porque tú tienes la fuerza para continuar y demostrarles que eres más fuertes que ellos. Demuéstrale el talento que se que hay en ti. Porque eres especial. El sufrimiento y la soledad a la que tan orillado sus críticas y desprecio te han hecho una persona fuerte querida Marian…

Marian se detuvo y Hermione izo lo mismo para mirar a la pequeña llorando asintiendo con la cabeza emocionada por todas las palabras que le había dicho Hermione Malfoy. Hermana de aquel ser despreciable que la humillaba por sus orígenes muggles. Y allí estaba su hermana la única que le había hecho frente y tendido una mano cuando todos solo la miraban con indiferencia, Hermione la que arriesgo su vida para protegerla y la que ahora le daba ánimos para continuar… y sin poderlo evitar corrió hasta Hermione y la presiono fuertemente y se largo a llorar. Soltar todo ese sufrimiento que no la dejaban continuar y la habían obligado a rendirse. Hermione se estaba volviendo su pilar.

Tras largos minutos de llanto por fin se controlar y se separo de Hermione que la había abrazo brindándole consuelo.

-Gracias…-susurro con la voz un poco ronca y los ojos enrojecidos…

-No tienes porque agradecer nada pequeña. Ahora eres mi protegida hasta que estés suficientemente fuerte para no dejarte derrumbar querida Marian. Ahora sigamos corriendo… si no se nos hará tarde y un largo día de clases no espera y creo que tu y yo amiguita hemos perdido muchos días de clases. –Hermione puso su mano derecha sobre los cabellos negros de la niña que sentía enérgicamente.

-Si señorita Malfoy.

-Para ti solo soy Hermione. –y con esas palabras se pusieron en marcha corriendo al borde del bosque prohibido en un silencio armonioso y con una Marian llenas de esperanzas de que su estadía en Hogwarts sería un poco mejor.

…

Draco se levanto algo desorientado.

Miro su alrededor sin comprender que hacia durmiendo sobre la cama. El no recordaba recostarse en esta ni siquiera haberse puesto su pijama. Sin embargo allí estaba dormido entre sus sabanas de ceda revueltas con el olor a ella. A su hermana, con el calor de Hermione, su Hermione.

Suspiro y se puso de pie. Ese día ella regresaba. Ese día la vería por fin después de tantos días. Por fin se liberaría de esa prisión que se había convertido Hogwarts que los separaba. Por fin dejaría de sentir esa soledad que lo agobiaba. Con nuevos ánimos y restándole importancia al hecho de amanecer en su cama rodeado del perfume natural de Hermione se metió al baño para luego salir completamente cambiado. Se miro al espejo y contemplo su belleza, no era vanidoso, pero le gustaba admirarse al espejo. Bueno si era vanidoso, pero quien no lo seria al tener ese aspecto de dios griego.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa que mataba a más de media población femenina del colegió antes de salir de su habitación. Sus días sin Hermione eran tan monótonos. Tan predecible. Le gustaban las rutinas. Su vida era una rutina meticulosamente planeada. Pero desde que ella apareció en ella la monotonía era agobiante. No quería pasar su juventud en una rutina. Quería nuevas aventuras. Emociones. Y sabía que Hermione le ofrecería todo eso y más. Con ella siempre había más.

Hizo acto de presencia en la sala común. Y como era de esperarse estaba bacía. Él era el que se levantaba temprano desde que Hermione no estaba. Le era insoportable en estar en aquella habitación fría. Esa habitación que era cálida cuando ella estaba entre sus paredes.

Salió de su sala común y vagó por largos minutos por los pasillos hasta el gran comedor donde tomo su asiento en medio de la mesa donde unos cinco madrugadores ya tomaban su desayuno lentamente.

Sin tardar su desayunó apareció frente a él. Un tazón de avena, huevos y tostadas acompañadas de una copa de jugo de calabaza. Con movimientos elegantes comenzó a tomar su desayunó a la vez que el comedor se fue llenando de alumnos rápidamente.

-¡Buenos días Drakito!. –saludo animadamente Pansy tomando asiento al lado de su amor no correspondido dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla atrayendo la mirara de las chicas del club de admiradoras del rubio. Que la miraron rabiosa e envidiosa a la despampanante de Pansy que solo las miraba con superioridad evidente.

-Buenos días Pansy. Te podrías abstener de tales muestras de cariños en público. –susurro Draco llevando su copa de jugo a los labios guiñándole el ojo a una chica de Ravenclaw que choca con otra chica debido a la impresión.

-Que gracioso eres cariño. –susurro Pansy apegándose más a él, matando con su mirada a la chica que huyo despavorida.

-¡Eres idiota!. – Draco frunció el seño no le gustaba mucho la posesividad que mostraba Pansy con él. El era su amigo, bueno más que amigos ya que tenía derecho sobre la joven peli negra. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que ella tuviera algún derecho sobre él.

-Tambien te quiero. – Pansy sonrió. Antes el comentario de Draco, estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por parte de él. Aunque ese día estaba de mejor humor. Eso lo podía firmar con sangre, ya que los días anteriores estaba hecho un basilisco. Nadie se había atrevido hablarle durante esos días ni quiera a susurrar cerca de él. Y la sala común se había vuelto desierta, nadie quería estar a la merced del mal humor del Malfoy.

-¡Buenos días Draco, cuánto tiempo!.

Draco levanto la cabeza tan pronto escucho aquella voz muy conocida para él. No dudo en mirar al dueño de la voz. Frente a él estaba su amigo Harry Potter sonriendo ampliamente. Demasiado para ser una serpiente. Pero como nada era normar en el. Draco no le molesto aquella sonrisa, al contrario estaba sorprendido al verlo tan por la mañana en el comedor, el los esperaba mas tarde. En horas de la tarde.

-¡Tú…!

-Si yo.- respondió aun con su sonrisa Harry esperando la explosión Draco que se avecinaba. Aunque el rubio estaba haciendo acopio de su temple Malfoy para no saltar como un desquiciado sobre su amigo para saber de su Hermione.

-¿Cuando llegaste?. – logro preguntar poniéndose de pie lentamente esperando de una respuesta de un Harry que temía por su integridad física.

-Anoche. –respondió la cantarina de Luna que llegaba del brazo de Theo con su cabello rubio adornador por extrañas hojas torna sol. – ¿Y donde esta Hermione?. -Pregunto la rubia tomando asiento frente a Draco.

-El que debería de hacer esa pregunta soy yo. –se apresuro a decir Draco mirando a los tres jóvenes en espera de una respuesta.

-Porque deberías de hacerla usted. Si mal no lo recuerdo ambos comparten habitación. – le recordó Nott tomando una taza de té tranquilamente estudiando las expresión del rubio.

Draco no sabía que responder. Ahora comprendía el porqué había amanecido en su cama cuando él se quedo dormido en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Y ese aroma que tanto adoraba y esa calidez que tranquilizaba y llenaba de estabilidad sus emociones. Sin ser consciente de ello se llevo mano derecha a sus labios como si sintiera los labios suaves de Hermione sobre los de él. Quizás su cuerpo le traba de decir algo a su corazón.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la gran puerta del comedor para mirar como entraba como una princesa Hermione caminando como si flotara sobre una nube. Su cabello danzaba con cada paso que daba y sus caderas se movían al ritmo seductor de una melodía sorda. Y su corazón se paralizo para luego desbocarse en unos latidos audibles y dolorosos.

Dio un paso hacia ella. Su mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de ella. Todo el ruido del comedor se volvió en un silencio abrumador en donde solo se oía los pasos de Hermione en su dirección.

Hermione caminaba al lado de Marian que miraba a todos lados con temor. No quería ser objeto de burlas nuevamente. Pero al parecer en ese momento era invisible ya que todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre Hermione que le hablaba alegremente ignorando ese hecho.

-Hermione creo que debo ir a sentarme en mi mesa.- sugirió Marian algo cohibida por todas aquellas miradas.

-Claro querida. Nos vemos mas tarde. – respondió alegremente Hermione buscando aquella mirada que trataba de ver a trabes de ella con tanta insistencia. Y fue ahí en ese minuto que vio la mirada de su hermano fijamente en ella y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Todo quedo en silencio y en su mundo solo estaba él y sus intensos ojos grises que trataban de traspasarla, de desnudarla y poseerla.

-Sí. – Marian se alejo con pasos dudosos hacia su mesa donde la esperaban sus compañeros en shock por la compañía de la peli negra. Y no era para menos. Ella había llegado con Hermione Malfoy hermana del enemigo público de casi todos los miembros de su casa y todos los hijos de muggles.

Hermione llego hasta la mesa de Slytherins sin ser consciente de ello. Solo se había movido por inercia, atraída por un imán que eran las emociones de Draco y ella misma. De su corazón que le pedía ir con aquel que era su dueño.

-Buenos días hermano. – saludo haciendo una cortes reverencia al llegar hasta él, sin mostrar todas aquellas emociones que peleaban por salirse fuera de control. Solo una cortes sonrisa.

-Buenos días Hermione. –regreso el saludo cortésmente Draco besando ambas mejillas de su hermana lentamente, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y oliendo el aroma a vainilla que embriagaba su ser sediento de ella. Deseo abrazarla reír, asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien de todo daño y sobre todo quería preguntarle que había ocurrido en aquella noche y porque había actuado de aquella forma imprudente y sobre todo el motivo por el cual aquella criaturas trataron de matarla. Aun así con toda aquellas interrogantes decidió callar y esperar. –toma asiento me agradaría que me acompañara a desayunar.

-Por supuesto hermano, sería un placer.- todos en gran comedor estaban en un inusual silencio. Ellos esperaban más de aquel reencuentro, pero solo habían tenido un saludo cordial sin muchos afectos más que los simples besos en la mejillas por parte de Draco a una colorada Hermione que tomo asiento al lado de Pansy separándola de Draco que no se molesto en absoluto.

…

Horas más tarde Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos de colegio con pasos apresurados. Hermione había salido de nuevo de su radar. Y no tardaría en encontrarla de eso estaba seguro. En momentos como esos odiaba mas a la sud directora Macgonadall y sus estupideces sobre la unida de las casas como si eso a él no le importaba, el era un Slytherins, el príncipe de Slytherins no necesitaba de la unidad de las el resto de las casas mediocres de Hogwarts.

Como si fuera tirada de un hilo invisible llego hasta la orilla del lago negro que por alguna extraña razón estaba algo mas turbio de normar. Miro hacia uno de los arboles cercanos y miro bajo la sombra del un sauce llorón a una niña pelinegra con su cabello recogido en una cola alta dejando ver su frágil figura recostada del tronco del árbol leyendo un libro sumergida en la lectura que no se percato de la presencia del rubio que sonrió con maldad sacando su barita de su capa dispuesto darle su merecido. Susurro un silencioso hechizo que golpeo contra una pared invisible.

La pequeña Marian miro con ojos alarmado al Slytherins que la miraba furioso. Y sin poder evitarlo dio un paso hacia atrás dejando caer el libro de sus manos tropezando con una raíz del árbol cayendo sobre su trasero dolorosamente.

-Tu maldita mocosa…

-¿Te has hecho daño Marian? –pregunto una cálida voz tendiéndole su mano a la pequeña que asintió con su cabeza incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

Draco estaba paralizado, aquella voz el la conocía. No era necesario verla él sabía que era ella la que tendía aquella mano amablemente ensuciando su pureza.

Marian se puso de pie lentamente y Hermione salió detrás del tronco del árbol dejando ver su uniforme perfectamente en orden.

-No es de caballeros querido Draco atacar cuando tu contrincante esta descuidado. –hablo tranquilamente Hermione mirando a su hermano reprobatoriamente negando con su cabeza.

-¿Porque estas con ella Hermione?. –pregunto Draco caminando hacia Hermione un poco molesto por su descuido en ser atrapado de nuevo por Hermione haciendo una de las suyas.

-Ella es mi protegida y seré su tutora durante todo el curso. – el caminar de Draco se detuvo al oír las palabra de Hermione. La ira lo inundo pero trato de mantener la calma el no podía estallar frente a ella. Aunque estaba seguro que Hermione estaba sintiendo sus emociones debido que ella frunció el seño como si estuviera viendo o sintiendo algo desagradable. – por favor querida Marian podría dejarme a solas con mi hermano. –pidió educadamente Hermione mirando a su pupila que asentía con la cabeza y huía despavorida ante la mirada fría de Draco.

-No entiendo porque tienes esa actitud con los nacidos muggles hermano. Pero quiero que sepas que me desangrada y desde ahora te exijo que te abstengas de herir a Marian tanto físico como verbalmente. –Hermione miro a Draco y sin esperar alguna respuesta se recostó del tronco y miro hacia el lago y perturbación que causaba en el con solo estar cerca.

-porque… porque la defiendes hasta el punto de golpearme.

-no entiendo porque preguntas algo sabiendo la respuesta.

Susurro Hermione serrando sus ojos tratando de relajarse. La presencia de Draco la tranquilizaba aunque en ese momento estaba exponiendo sus diferencias y modo de pensar.

Draco camino hasta quedar frente a Hermione poniendo sus manos ambos lados de su rostro respirando su mismo aire y perdiéndose en esos ojos miel que se abrían con un ese brillo que lo llevaba a la perdición.

Draco olvido el tema de discusión con tan solo oler aquel delicioso aroma a vainilla. El calor de Hermione calentaba a todo su cuerpo como una llama creciente que nacía desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la última punta de sus plateados cabellos.

Estaban pedido ambos lo sabían.

Hermione lejos de sentirse acorralada. Se sentía perdida.

El frio había desaparecido con tan solo tenerlo cerca.

Levanto sus manos y puso sobre su pecho llevando una de ella hasta la altura de su corazón sintiendo sus latidos acelerados.

Suspiro y cerro sus ojos… y se entrego al placer de aquella melodía producidas por sus corazones.

Draco bajo la cabeza hasta el cuello de Hermione pegando su nariz de este enviándole a todo cuerpo de Hermione miles de descargas eléctricas.

-Draco. –susurro con voz casi ahogada con todas las fuerza de voluntad que podía poseer en ese momento.

Draco contesto con un casto beso sobre el cuello de su hermana que abrió sus ojos extasiada mientras el rubio se perdía en aquel delicioso olor que despedía su piel nívea.

-Te extrañe princesa. –susurro Draco dándole un nuevo beso húmedo para separarse de su cuello y mirarla a los ojos.

-Draco. –susurro Hermione mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de deseo apretando con sus manos la túnica de su hermano atrayéndola hacia ella eliminando la corta distancia que los separaba.

Draco gimió sin poder contenerse al sentir la posesividad de Hermione. Al sentir su calor y sobre todo al ver aquellos ojos llenos deseo, ese deseo que era correspondido con la misma urgencia y ferocidad anhelantes de ser saciados.

-Pequemos y bésame…

Continuara…

**N/A**

**Holaaa!**

**Aque no soy mala… muajajaja **

**¿Bueno chicos que les pareció el nuevo capítulo…?**

**¿Valió la pena tanta espera?**

**Bueno eso lo deciden ustedes…**

**Les agradezco a todos pos sus reviews… y en especial a las siguientes personas:**

**Liliana**

**SALESIA**

**Danany**

**PhineasxCandace**

**Azucena Malfoy Grnager**

**Kizy Malfoy**

**Shakti**

**Cleoru Misumi**

**Gaby**

**Gracias por sus reviews chicas… saben he subido una nueva historia se llama GIRATIEMPOS me encantaría que la leyeran y me dejaran sus comentarios sobre ella. Es un dramione. **

**Espero leer sus comentarios respecto a este cap yen la otra historia…**

**Besos…**

**Las quiere…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

La ramas del un viejo suave eran movidas por el viento formando una danza melodiosa que silbaba dentro sus hojas. El viejo sauce con su tronco retorcido y ramas pobladas de hojas les brindaba abrigo del caliente sol a dos jóvenes entrelazados que unían sus labios en una hermosa y suave caricia.

Hermione estaba recostada del sauce con sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Ese corazón del cual ella era dueña.

Sus labios se unían en una caricia cariñosa sin profundizar ese beso.

Draco sostenía a Hermione de la cintura con una de sus manos sobre su cuello cariñosamente. Ambos sentían sus corazones retumbaban en sus oídos. Ninguno prestaba atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor. Porque si lo fueran hecho se fueran percatado como Marian que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente en busca de su pluma que reposaba cerca de los pies de Draco.

Marian no podía verlos bien solo diviso a Draco. La pobre chica se debatió por unos segundos la posibilidad de acercarse hasta el rubio sin que este la maldijera. Sin embargo la temblorosa niña recordó la promesa de Hermione de que nadie le haría daño mientras ella estuviera bajo su protección. Y tras ese recuerdo camino con un poco mas de seguridad al sauce.

Lo que nunca se imagino ver la pequeña fue aquellos dos hermanos devorando sus bocas con una pasión y devoción que envidiaría hasta el más devoto de los amantes.

Aquella escena la dejo paralizada en un estado de shock. Ella no podía asimilar lo que veían sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás decepcionada de Hermione. Ella la tenía un pedestal y ahora ella le mostraba su otro rostro. Ese donde era la amante de su hermano. Entonces se fijo más en la escena detallo como Draco tenia a Hermione contra el árbol y como esta tenía sus manos contra su pecho mientras él la sostenía con firmeza su cuello. Y fue allí que su mente desesperada por creer a Hermione incapaz de aquella aberración le hecho toda la culpa a Draco.

Temblorosa saco su barita para poder ayudar a Hermione a liberarse de su hermano.

Hermione sintió una amenaza muy cerca. Sintió el poder de otra persona manifestarse en su dirección. Y contra su voluntad empujo suavemente a Draco que la miro aun aturdido por aquel beso. Hermione busco rápidamente la amenaza tomando la varita de su falda temerosa por aquel quien los había visto. Habían sido unos imprudentes.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que Draco se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien cuando una voz muy conocida para ellos dos atrajo la atención de la pareja.

-¿Que… que le estás haciendo a Hermione pervertido?. –hablo con indignación la pequeña Hufflepuff con su varita en dirección de Draco mirándolo temerosa pero valiente. Digna de pertenecer a Gryffindor. Lástima que había quedado en la casa de los tejones.

Draco frunció el seño pero su rostro fue adornado con una mueca burlona a pesar de la amenaza que pretendía ser la pequeña.

-¿Tú qué crees? –pregunto manteniéndose burlón atrayendo de nuevo a Hermione a un posesivo abrazo mientras olía su ondulado cabello.

-Suéltela… no quiero lastimarlo. – allí aprecio el motivo por el cual su uniforme portaba los colores amarillos y no los rojos.

-Draco por favor. –pidió Hermione preocupada por la situación en que los había encontrado Marian. No quería ni pensar en que sucedería si los alumnos se llegaban a enterar de la clase de relación que llevaban ambos Malfoy. Hermione nuevamente se sapero de Draco quien mostro una mueca en su hermoso rostro al ver el brillo en los ojos de la pequeña Marian.

-Marian yo…-Hermione no sabía que decir su mente estaba en blanco.

-No te preocupes sé que no tuviste la culpa… y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie. –Marian le sonrió feliz de que Hermione fuera inocente de ese incestuoso beso.

-Gracias. –susurro acercándose más a la niña.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo. Tu eres mi amiga y…

La Hufflepuff no pudo continuar con su dialogo ya que Hermione la aprisiono con fuerte abrazo, aun así a pesar de las palabras de la aprendiz de bruja ella no podía correr el riesgo de que hablara de mas en alguna ocasión. Con algo de pesar y con una disculpa en sus ojos se separo del abrazo de Marian y con un ágil movimiento susurro un oliviate borrando aquella escena de la cabecita de la niña que miro algo desconcertada después de unos segundos en trance.

Marian espabilo varias veces algo desorientada.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras ponía una de sus manos en la mejilla de la pequeña y con descaro pregunto:

-¿Que ocurre Marian porque te has quedado callada?.

-¿He?

-Si te estaba preguntado el motivo por el cual te habías regresado cuando te quedaste callada. – Hermione dio unos pasos alejándose de la pequeña dándole un poco de aire.

-Oh… disculpe es que se me quedado la pluma…-dijo algo sonrojada aun un poco mareada.

Draco miraba todo aquella escena que había montado Hermione en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Admirando la forma en que había salido del asunto embrujando a su protegida con un hechizo que borraría su recuerdo. Era muy astuta y no dudaba a la hora de pronuncian un hechizo aunque estaba prohibido usar magia en otros alumnos Hermione al igual que él era una Slytherins y las reglas estúpidas corta nota de Hogwarts habían sido hechas para ser rotas. Y Hermione lo había hecho de una forma limpia y elegante. Si estaba muy orgulloso de su hermanita.

Marian encontró la pluma junto a los pies de Draco la tomo con algo de nerviosismo y se alejo rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de Hermione la cual estaba siendo rodeaba por una aura de culpabilidad por lo que le había hecho a Marian.

Draco la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y coloco su barbilla sobre el hombro de Hermione mientras se mantenía quieta en su lugar desde que había perdido de vista a Marian.

Draco respiro sobre el oído de Hermione antes de susurrarle con voz ronca y sensual

-¿En donde quedamos princesa?.

Hermione reacciono antes las palabras de Draco se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos.

Puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Draco y se libero del abrazo, se güiro lentamente para quedar frente a Draco que presentía que algo no andaba bien.

Hermione mantenía su cabeza gacha. Está envuelta en un mar de confusiones. Su corazón quería que continuara con aquella caricia. Con aquel beso anhelante que la asía temblar y perderse en aquellas cesaciones electrizantes con cada rose que se efectuaba entre los dos. Quería permanecer entre sus brazos sentirse amada por él. Lo quería, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su calor, necesitaba sus caricias y tambien necesitaba escuchar su corazón. Se abrazo ahora ella a él. Coloco su oído sobe su pecho para oír aquel desbocado corazón que la recibía saltando de emoción. Cerró los ojos. Su mente la razón le gritaba desesperada que se alejara que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Que aquello no podía ser. Que eran hermanos. La sociedad, sus amigos y padres no lo aceptarían. Que se lastimarían mutuamente. Que pensara en Draco y su futuro. Y sobre todo lo gritaba que no fuera egoísta.

Hermione de nuevo se separo del abrazo de Draco y coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su amado hermano que sonrió ante la sensación que le provocaba su rose.

-Esto no puede seguir así Draco.-susurro con pesar.

Draco miro a Hermione borrándosele aquella sonrisa de su rostro frunciendo el seño sin comprender lo que querían decir aquellas palabras entristecidas.

Hermione se alejo un paso de Draco y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?.

-Lo siento hermano… yo no puedo hacer esto…-Hermione bajo la cabeza y dio otro paso tras alejándose de el.

-¿Hacer que Hermione? –pregunto acortando nuevamente la distancia. Algo estaba mal y eso lo estaba perturbando más que el beso que se habían dado hacia ya pocos minutos.

-Estar contigo…-susurro temerosa. - no puede darte más que mi amor como hermana. No podemos seguir con esto. Hoy nos ha visto Marian la próxima vez Draco… la próxima vez.

-No abra próxima vez porque seremos más prudentes…-la interrumpió Draco comprendiendo la angustia de Hermione puso una mano sobre su mejilla y acaricio esa aterciopelada piel que anhelaba silenciosamente besas.

-No Draco… hermano yo…-Hermione se estremeció ante el contacto y sintió miedo de él y sus sentimientos dio un paso torpe hacia atrás nuevamente poniendo distancia entre los dos, estar cerca de él le nublaba la mente y no la dejaba pensar con la cabeza.

-Shhh… no digas nada amor mío. –pidió Draco tomándola de la mano y halándola contra su cuerpo pasivamente la abrazo y absorbió su aroma.

-Draco…-susurro contra su pecho.

-Te estado esperando por todos estos años… no me dejes solo de nuevo Hermione. –le pidió en un susurro que solo ella podría escuchar.

-Está mal eres mi hermano… debemos ponerle un alto a esto…-Hermione nuevamente recobro el juicio t se separo de Draco con algo de bruscalidad. El la estaba confundiendo con sus palabras, con sus abrazos.

-No quiero.

-No es una cuestión de querer Draco sino que es nuestro deber. Hay que pensar en el daño que nos causaríamos en el disgusto de nuestros padres.

-A diablo con todos ellos.

-¡Draco!.

-No Hermione durante cinco años me estado muriendo… toda las noches soñando con tu regreso. Esforzándome para ser el mejor para que te sintieras orgullosa… cada día fue una tortura, dolorosa hasta el punto de ser desquiciante. Te he amado desde que puedo recordar y estoy seguro que lo he hecho antes de eso…

Hermione no sabía que decir ante aquella confesión, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Draco tenía la extraña habilidad de dejarla sin argumentos sin respuestas sin armas para defenderse de él. Draco la estaba haciendo vulnerable estaba alterando su poca estabilidad emocionar.

-Draco…

-Por eso no me dejes no me suertes Hermione… -pidió de nuevo con sus ojos más brillantes más intensos.

-No te voy a dejar hermano pero… yo… yo no puedo corresponder a ese amor… -las palabras casi se ahogan en sus garganta eran dolorosas de pronunciar.

Hermione miro a la expresión de Draco que un momento fue de dolor para luego pasar a una máscara de seguridad, seguridad de la cual ella dudaba.

-Aun así… yo se que tus sentimientos por mi son fuertes… lo puedo sentir… los puedo ver en tu mirada y notar en tu piel… me amas Hermione…

Draco nuevamente se acerco a Hermione y volvió a poner su mano sobre su mejilla mirándola a los ojos sintiendo como se estremecía como ella aceptaba esa caricia y anhelaba mas de ese contacto, lo podía ver y sentir porque lo mismo ocurría con él cuando ella lo tocaba.

-No… mis sentimientos por ti son los que una hermana debe profesarle a su hermano… no veas lo que no existe Draco.

Hermione se estaba desesperando, no sabía qué hacer, como pelear contra algo que ella deseaba tambien.

-¿Entonces porque me besaste…? ¿por qué correspondiste a mi beso…? ¿Por qué tiemblas dentro de mis abrazos y te aferras a mí…? –pregunto mirándola como temblaba por su cercanía. El podía ver el deseo en sus ojos almendrados casi dorados por los rayo del sol y las lágrimas contenidas.

-Yo…

No sabía que decir, no podía darle la respuesta que ella buscaba desesperadamente encontrar en ese momento.

-¡¿Tú que Hermione maldita sea? Sé que somos hermanos crees que no he sufrido por ello, que no pienso en toda esa mierda de la sociedad y en nuestros padres. Porque si lo hecho Hermione. Creo que no me siento sucio por lo estos sentimientos que me ahogan. Te amo malditasea… -Draco se separo de ella y la miro intensamente dejando ver tambien sus temeros que eran los mismos que la atormentaban a ella.

-Estas confundido Draco… ya verás como pronto todo estará bien… como…-trato de apegarse a una pobre escusa sin argumentos, sin bases porque ella conocía la intensidad de los sentimientos de Draco. Ella los podían sentir a trabes de esa conexión que por cinco años había tratado deshacer...

-No te atrevas Hermione Malfoy. No te atrevas a decirme que no es amor lo que siento por ti. –le advirtió lleno de ira. Ea nuca le permitiría que ella dudara de sus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Hermione derramaban lágrimas sin control alguno, eso que tanto temía había despertado dentro de Draco con tanta fuerza que la debilitaba a medidas catastróficas… el temor de sus padres se había hecho una realidad. Draco se había impregnado de ella desde pequeño…

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta el castillo, ya no quería seguir mirándolo no quería escuchar sus argumentos porque su amor le causaba dolor, desdicha. Odiaba ser su hermana. Odiaba ser una Malfoy. Ella quería estar al lado de él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr. Quería huir de aquel dolor que oprimía su corazón el dolor de Draco y el de ella eran insoportable.

Su carera fue detenida abruptamente por una mano que se aferraba de su brazo halándola contra un poderoso cuerpo.

-No huyas de mi Hermione. No lo hagas. No lo soportaría. –susurro dolorosamente cerca de su oído.

-Duele.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-El amor duele Hermione… nuestro amor duele. –aclaro. Por alguna razón el no podía llamarla hermana. Porque si lo hacía significaría que había renunciado a ella.

-Por favor no lo digas… no lo repitas… yo… yo no te amo de esa manera. –mintió pobremente. Y Draco se pudo dar de cuenta del temblor de su voz y el de su cuerpo.

-No me mientas… sé que me amas lo supe cuando me besaste por primera vez.

-Ese fue un error. –Hermione pudo sentir el cuerpo tenso de Draco que la aprisionaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

-¿Porque me besaste cuando regresaste?.

-No lo hice…

-Se que lo hiciste, conozco la suavidad de tus labios el sabor de tu boca. Así que no me mientas y dime ¿porque me besaste?, ¿por qué correspondiste a mi beso?.

-La carne es débil hermano. –susurro con frialdad fingiendo no sentir ocultando sus sentimientos de aquella conexión que los unía.

Hermione sintió como los brazos de Draco la liberaron y se alejaba de ella. Y sin voltear atrás siguió su camino presuroso hacia el castillo sin voltear a mirar ni una sola vez. Porque ella estaba segura que si se giraba y lo miraba regresaría corriendo a sus brazos.

Camino por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha negándose a llorar aunque sus ojos la traicionan y dejaban que sus lágrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo tembloroso se recostó de la pared de un pasillo desierto. Poco a poco se dejo caer recogiendo sus rodillas abrasándose con fuerza temblando comenzó a llorar amargamente. Draco le gritaba que regresara. Y ella quería ir con él.

Así fue como Luna la encontró varios minutos después.

Hermione no se percato de su presencia a pesar de que la joven puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza…

-El amor que sienten no puede ser callado para siempre. –susurro atrayendo la mirada de Hermione que levanto su cabeza bruscamente.

-Luna… yo…-Hermione se sentía avergonzada con su actitud. Mostrándose tan débil y vulnerable ante otro aprendiz. Pensó en lo que estaría pensando Luna de ella al verla en esa situación denigrante para alguien que se supone que tiene sus emociones controladas, alguien que no puede ser afectado por el mundo terrenal del cual tendría que despedirse cuando concluyera su misión. Ellos estaban destinados a la soledad hasta que sus aprendices nacieran. Esa era la vida de un ermitaño con conocimientos peligrosos tanto para el mundo mágico como para el mundo muggle. La soledad y una eternidad recordando aquellos a quienes quisieron aquellos que desaparecieron en sus primeros años de existencia… y a eso le temía, ella no podía estar con Draco. Como estar con él cuando ella abandonaría su mortalidad. El seguiría madurando, creciendo, formándose como un hombre y envejecería, su vida seria corta. Y ella, ella tambien abandonaría su cuerpo de adolecente para reemplazarlo por el de una mujer. Maduraría extendiera su conocimientos a medidas inimaginables y su vida seria larga. Y el desaparecería y ella seguiría existiendo sabiendo que lo había perdido. El tendría hijos. Hermosos hijos y amaría a otra mujer… le entregaría el amor que ahora le profesaba a otra mujer. Y eso le dolió. Ser consciente de todo lo que los separaba, no solo sus lazos de sangre si no tambien la sociedad y en lo que ella se convertiría eventualmente. Eran muchas cosas que estaban en su contra. Y eso le dolía, ella quería estar a su lado. Quería despertar cada amanecer junto a el sitiando el calor de su cuerpo y perderse en el latir de su corazón. Sus temblores se intensificaron y las lágrimas retomaron su camino. Ya no importaba que Luna la mirara en aquel estado deplorable. Que importaba cuando su alma estaba siendo desgarrada.

-Tranquila Hermione. Estoy aquí contigo pequeña, así que ya no llores.-susurro luna con voz gentil consiente de todo el dolor por el cual estaba atravesando Hermione. Un dolor que apenas daba inicio en ese día.

-No lo puedo evitar duele… amarlo duele… me odio por causarle daño. –susurraba hemiones entre sollozos ahogados sin atreverse a mirar a Luna de nuevo.

-La medición a despertado por completo no es verdad. –las palabras de luna detuvieron el tiempo alrededor de Hermione su corazón que latía de dolor se detuvo incluso dejo de respirar. Levantó su cabeza lentamente para mirar a la aprendiz del viento quien la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules con un destello maternal como el de su maestra.

-¿Como sabes de maldición?. ¿Cómo sabes que estoy llorando por alguien y que amo a ese algo?. –pregunto alarmada porque luna supiera su más profundo secreto aquel que debía mantenerse en secreto por el bien de su familia y el de su hermano.

-Son muchas preguntas querida Hermione. Aun así solo te puedo decir que tú te delataste al pedirnos que protegiéramos a tu hermano cuando debías pedir tu protección. Fue algo curioso así que decidí investigar un poco. –Luna tomo asiento al lado de Hermione.

-¿Harry y Theo lo saben tambien?. –pregunto preocupada de que su secreto fuera de dominio popular. Eso desbastaría a su madre y destruiría a Draco y le serraría las puertas de un futuro brillante lleno de prestigios y poderío.

-No, Harry no sospecha por los momentos, pero Theo. El es astuto y siempre le gusta estar bien informado, aunque le costara unos meses averiguar la verdad detrás del estado de Draco aquel día cuando fuiste atacada por las criaturas. Fuiste descuidada Hermione, desnudaste tu corazón y te nublo la razón. Son hermanos, son gemelos, están malditos.

-Luna te ruego que no digas a nadie. –Hermione tomo las manos de Luna entre las de ella. Luna no podía revelar los secretos de sus compañeros porque sería incumplir con una parte del juramento inquebrantable. Aun así no estuviera bajo el hechizo no divulgaría aquel secreto ni que su vida dependiera de ello. Hermione había pasado hacer su hermana al igual que Theo y Harry.

-No te preocupes Hermione.. Solo te pido que no uses un oliviate conmigo…- susurro arrancándole una sonrisa a Hermione hasta que su rostro paso hacer de nuevo de pánico.

-¿Nos viste?. –pregunto avergonzada.

-Si, como se lo dijiste a él, fueron imprudente. –Luna miro por el pasillo del lado contrario a Hermione y suspiro y volvió a mirarla.

-No me juzgues por lo que he hecho.- le pidió en un susurro volviendo a esconder su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Yo no puedo juzgar el amor y menos cuando este es más antiguo que el mismísimo Hogwarts... ¿Draco lo sabe?. –se aventuro a preguntar cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-No, el no debe saberlo. –Hermione cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar de dejar su mente en blanco.

-Si él lo supiera quizás se alejaría de ti.

-Es que no quiero que se aleje. Soy egoísta. No puedo tenerlo pero no quiero que se aleje aunque nos causemos dolor quiero estar a su lado somos masoquista. –Hermione sonrió con una sonrisa triste que no le llego a los ojos.

-Si lo son.- afirmó. - El sabe las consecuencias que corren ser descubiertos, pero él a esperado mucho tiempo por ti.

Hermione miro a Luna limpiándose las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

El había esperado mucho tiempo por ella.

Luna se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Hermione y esta la tomo algo dudosa.

Luna la ayudo a ponerse de pie y de su falda saco un pañuelo azul con el nombre Luna bordado en hilos de plata.

Hermione lo tomo y limpio su rostro aunque sus ojos rojos dejaban evidencia de su llanto al igual que su respiración entrecortada.

-Es hora de ir a la sala circular de los fundadores. Hoy le dejaremos al destino quien será el primero en realizar su misión. –comunico Luna comenzando a dar saltitos. Tratando de alegrar a Hermione y borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos con algunas de sus locuras.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Luna cosa que Hermione valoraba mucho no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en su pecho.

Entraron en la sala de los fundadores la cual estaba vacía pero las dos jóvenes podían sentir la presencia de Harry en su sala de Gryffindor y la de Theo caminado por algún pasillo de castillo.

Luna se dispuso llamar a Harry cuando noto que Hermione se había quedado quieta, muy quieta. Inmóvil, petrificada con sus ojos desenfocados…

El corazón de Hermione se había detenido un profundo dolor como un cruciatus se apoderaba de su cuerpo haciéndola caer de rodilla con la respiración entre cortada. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y presionó con fuerza. Sentía como su corazón y cabeza querían estallar sus ojos se desenfocaban y la llevan a la oscuridad.

-¿Que ocurre Hermione?. –pregunto angustiada Luna sin saber que hacer puesto que no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Hermione.

-El… el…

Hermione no podía formar una oración el dolor era intenso, se modio la lengua evitando gritar haciendo que esta brotara sangre. Draco el… su Draco estaba con alguien más. Estaba tomando a otra mujer… la estaba torturando…

El dolor se intensifico y Hermione comenzó a retorcerse. Podía verlo acariciar otro cuerpo, besar con desesperación una boca que no era la ella. Sus ojos dejaban caer sus lágrimas manchando nuevamente su cuerpo. Draco le estaba causando dolor. El la estaba torturando a tomar a otro cuerpo que no era el de ella.

De su garganta salió un grito desgarrador cuando Draco penetro aquella mujer que ahora usurpaba su lugar. Cada envestida de Draco era un grito de dolor por parte de Hermione que descontrolaba angustiando a Luna que lloraba sin saber cómo actual o que hacer. Esperanzada que Harry escuchara los gritos de dolor de Hermione.

Tras unos minutos Hermione dejo de retorcerse quedando quieta con los ojos oscurecidos, sin brillo, quedo tendida sobre la alfombra como una muñequita sin vida, sin voluntad. Su magia bailaba alrededor de ella débil.

Luna coloco la cabeza de Hermione sobre su regazo llorando silenciosamente. Se había asustado, estaba aterrada. Nunca había visto una persona retorcerse de dolor. Se sintió impotente, le dolía no ser útil no poder ayudar a su amiga. Aquella maldición de la cual era presa era terrorífica.

-Te protegeré de tu amor Hermione. –susurro al oído de Hermione que aun temblaba y se abrazaba al cuerpo de Luna asintiendo con su cabeza.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡HOLA!**

**Disculpen por la tardanza… espero que todos estén bien preparándose para pasar un feliz navidad rodeados de sus seres queridos…**

**Bueno le agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia y la tienen macadas como su favorita… y le agradezco tambien por dejar sus comentarios…**

**Muchas gracias…**

**En fin las personas que dejaron sus reviews en anterior cap… son:**

**Pansy**** pattinson**

**Kizy Malfoy**

**Damon-salvatore-lover15**

**SALESIA**

**ToxicGirl19**

**Sharlotte Soubirous**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su constante apoyo…**

**Espero que tengan una feliz navidad…**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	11. Chapter 11

**GEMELOS MALDITOS**

**Capitulo 11**

Luna veía el cielo estrellado desde lo alto de su sala de Hufflepuff. La luna resplandecía con intensidad al igual que sus ojos de aquel azul que atrapaban en un mundo de sueños y fantasías a todo aquel que se sumergía en aquellos posos infinitos como el universo.

Aunque sus ojos parecían ver el aquella reina de la noche en su más hermoso esplendor sus ojos miraban más allá. En realidad no estaba viendo nada solo estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y reflexiones… muchos la catalogaban como lunática por creer en criaturas que los ingenuos e ignorante se negaban a creer solo porque no creían en sus existencias… pero ¿cómo ver algo que se negaban ellos mismos a ver?

Luna despertó de aquella ensoñación y tomo una copa con agua y la bebió cerrando los ojos, camino hasta su escritorio y cerro aquel libro que reposaba abierto sobre el escritorio de almendro,

Suspiro y acaricio la portada de aquel libro que mostraba el relieve de un árbol de oro con manzanas de plata. Con letras que se desvanecieron cuando Luna dejo de acariciar el libro. Quedando como un simple cuaderno viejo y maltratado de cuero de dragón con unas antiguas bisagras oxidadas.

Miro el retrato de Helga quien regaba unas hermosas azucenas en amplio jardín cubierto de flores de vistosos colores.

Sonrió ante la imagen y abandono su sala para ir a la circular donde la esperaban sus amigos.

Hermione se veía un poco pálida sumergida en sus pensamientos junto a la ventana donde la luz de luna la bañaban. Hacía ya un mes desde que Draco había tomado la rutina de acostarse con toda aquellas ofrecidas que la llevaban al punto de perder la cordura por aquel dolor que la consumían en aquella melancolía. En aquella tristeza y depresión. Como no sentirse morir cuando sabias que su amado Draco tomaba a otra, podía sentir como su piel ardía cuando acariciaba otra piel, cuando besaba a otra boca o cuando se unía a otro cuerpo que no era el de ella.

Sentía miedo, sentía miedo de no poder aguantar aquella tortura, los días eran interminables y su agonía constante. No tenía ningún minuto de paz. Y ahora mucho menos cuando se acercaba la fiesta de halloween y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban como locos buscando su pareja para el baile de disfraces.

Hermione despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano gentil de Harry quien le sonreía algo preocupado por su estado de ánimo.

Hermione le devolvió su sonrisa aunque este no llego hasta sus ojos.

Camino hasta el círculo donde se hablaría sobre su misión, Luna sería la primera en abandonar su humanidad y volverse una ermitaña por 10 siglos…

…

Draco se lavaba su rostro con desespero, luego de unos minutos de estrujarse la piel se miro en el espejo. Había marcas rojas en su piel, marcas de las esponjas con que se había estado limpiando con desespero donde aquellas adolecentes con las que salía habían tocado.

Miro sus ojos fríos y vacio que escondían un gran dolor.

Aunque Hermione había cumplido con su promesa de no marcharse la sentía más lejana. Aunque compartían su habitación y las materias de las clases ella estaba tan lejana, la calidez de Hermione le era negada y lo condenaba al crudo invierno.

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió su rostro.

La tristeza se podía percibir en cada poro de su piel, Hermione ahora no compartía la cama, ahora esta era vacía y fría, la odiaba, siempre la miraba dormir deseando ser aquellas sabanas que la cubrían del frio. Quería ser quien le brindara calidez.

Draco seco su rostro con la toalla antes de salir. Había llegado la hora de volver a la tortura de admirarla desde lejos, de desearla sin poder poseerla.

Aun no entendía que sucedía con él. Que había mal con él y aquel sentimiento que lo ahogaba torturándolo, enloqueciéndolo.

Se vistió con lentitud mirando por la ventana el fondo del lago negro con sus aguas frías y turbias.

Tras unos minutos salió de su sala común. Sabía que no la vería en unas horas.

Marian corría dando saltitos por uno de los largos y desolados pasillos, iba feliz acaba de encontrar el libro que tanto había estado buscando, quería sorprender a Hermione que se había convertido en su mentor y su ejemplo a seguir.

Tan feliz iba tarareando aquella canción que su madre solía murmurar cuando les hacía de comer en las vacaciones que no se percato de una figura que salía de las penumbras de aquel pasillo desolado hasta que choco con él. Cayó al suelo y sus pergaminos y libros se dispersaron por todo el lugar.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención. – se apresuro a disculpar Marian sin levantar a cabeza.

-Deberías de ver por dónde camina o en este caso no deberías correr por los pasillos ¿qué diría la señorita Malfoy si se enterara que su hermosa protegida corre por los pasillos?

La suave y ronca voz de aquel chico que se inclinaba ayudarla a recoger los libros dejo anonada a Marian que solo asintió sonrojada y un poco nerviosa recogió sus pergaminos.

La niña se levanto con algo de torpeza y inclino su cabeza aun sonrojada por aquel chico de ojos azules la miraba con una intensidad que sus piernas no paraban de temblar. Con algo de dificulta Marian trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta no quería que su voz sonara patosa ante aquel joven que sonreía ampliamente.

-Hermione quiere conocerte. – logro decir aun sonrojada tratando de controlar su vos.

-Aun no es el momento. – el joven suspiro y se agacho para tomar los libros dispersos bajo sus pies.

-Lo sé y por ello no le he dicho quien eres, se ha molestado conmigo por guardarle el secreto, ella dice que debe agrácele y que es muy desconsiderado de su parte no presentarle un obsequio por su valentía y por supuesto por salvar nuestras vida aquel día donde nuestras vidas corrieron un grave peligro debido a mi imprudencia. -lo miro con vergüenza de su comportamiento indigno y cobarde.

-No te aflijas eso ya paso… ya ni me acordaba… a demás gracias a ese día ahora tienes una muy hermosa y talentosa amiga y por supuesto yo tambien lo soy. Así que no hagas mas locuras y mantengamos el secreto de mi identidad… por los momentos quiero conocer un poco mas de ella. Y dile que la estaré cuidado desde las sombras…- el joven sonrió y le dio los libros a Marian que asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas. – ahora debo irme mi molestos hermanos me esperan. – el joven puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Marian y se inclino un poco y poso un beso sobre su frente y sonrió con cariño para luego alejarse con pasos rápidos de aquel lugar.

Hermione se paro detrás de Marian viendo con curiosidad como aquella silueta se alejaba y fue en ese momento que pretendía despertar a Marian de su ensoñación que aquella persona se giro y Hermione solo pudo ver de nuevo aquellos ojos azules brillantes que acelérelo su corazón en una loca carrera y sin pensarlo dio uno y otro paso en aquella dirección. Quería alcanzarlo y ver de cerca aquel rostro.

Cuando se dispuso a emprender una carrera para alcanzarlo la mano de Marian se poso sobre su ante brazo impidiendo su avance. Hermione se güiro un poco sorprendía por la osadía de la péquela Hufflepuff.

-Yo lo siento. Pero… pero él no quiere que sepas quien es todavía, el dice que quiere protegerte desde las sombras… yo creo que se siente un poco intimidado por ti Hermione.

-Aun así siento mucha curiosidad de saber quién es. Sin embargo respetare su decisión aunque mis deseos sean otros… es lamentable que no le pueda agradecer. Y bien señorita me dirá ¿por qué no le he visto en todo el día? Me has preocupado Marian hasta el punto de salir en su búsqueda ha sido muy desconsiderado de su parte no informarme de su paradero.

-Yo lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho… solo que me entretuve en la biblioteca todo el día buscando el hechizo correcto para mi informe de encantamiento. –se apresuro a disculpar un poco apenada por su desconsideración al preocupar de aquella manera a su protectora.

-Ya veo. – Hermione suspiro algo cansada por su largo y estudioso día. -aun así me gustaría que me mantuviera un poco informada. Sabes que me preocupo por usted y su torpeza. Y sobre todo me preocupo por lo que algún osado Slytherin le pueda hacer.- Hermione miro la carita de Marian un poco sonrojada y sobre todo angustiada ante su reproche.

-Yo lo sé… solo quería demostrarle que me estoy esforzando mucho en los estudios… -susurro aun sin mirar a Hermione a los ojos ya que los tenía un poco rojos a causa de las lagrimas que trataba de no liberar. No quería que Hermione se molestara con ella por mostrar esas emociones que no venían al caso en ese momento.

-Lo sé… y estoy muy satisfecha con su iniciativa mi estimada Marian. Pero creo que en estos momentos debemos ir a las cocinas a tomar nuestra cena ya que deduzco que aun no ha ido a cenar. – Hermione cambio de tema no quería ver a Marian llena de tristeza ella quería brindarle una oportunidad aquella niña de brillar y sobre todo de ser aceptada en aquella prejuiciosa sociedad que la menospreciaban por su sangre y orígenes y sobre todo por ser alguien de clase baja. Cosas que a ella no le importaban en absoluto.

Hermione solo le interesaban aquellas personas que demostraran ser merecedoras de su tiempo y esfuerzos el resto para ella era solo eran invisible o simplemente ignoraba su existencia. Y la mayor parte de esas personas eran aquellas de su círculo social.

-Aun no ceno y si me gustaría ir con usted. –Marian sonrió y dio un paso hasta quedar junto a Hermione esperando que esta le mostrara el camino a seguir. En ocasiones Hermione le asombraba podía encontrarla en cualquier parte de castillo y siempre conocía mas de este que los mismos profesores y sobre todo lo que más admiraba de ella era esa capacidad de intelectual y sobre todo ese cariño y amistad que le ofrecía sin esperar nada a cambio, porque Marian estaba segura que Hermione no pretendía ganar nada con aquella amistad. Ella era muy justad y solidaria. Algo muy extraño para estar en un Slytherins. Aun no encontraba el motivo de ese hecho, ya que para ella Hermione tenía las actitudes para pertenecer a las otras casas y sin embargo había ido a parar a la casa de Slytherin la cual no tenía ninguna relación con Hermione y su forma de ser y actual. Claro que ella aun no había visto lo cruel y calculadora que podía llegar a ser Hermione si se le provocaba o se le desafiaba.

-Muy bien y entonces a quien esperamos. –y allí estaba esa amabilidad que tanto le gustaba a Marian, ese cariño y esa sonrisa que le ofrecía Hermione cargadas de honestidad.

Marian asintió con la cabeza y camino a la pal de Hermione que le contaban muchas cosas en ocasiones no lograba entender Marian.

…

Mientras tanto en la cocina del colegio tres jóvenes se deleitaban con los deliciosos bocadillos que los muy complacientes elfos le habían preparados a los cuatro aprendices… ellos tenían conocimiento de quienes eran ellos. Y sentían gran respeto y admiración por aquellos jóvenes que a pesar de juventud ya poseían la madures y sabiduría de un anciano con más de cien años…

No había arrogancia en ellos y muchos menos ingratitud y desprecio por los elfos lo cual hacían que aquellos seres mágicos mantuvieran sus grandes orejas en alto como dos conos puntiagudos antes los halagos que hacían los jóvenes al probar aquellas delicias culinarias.

Los chicos reían de trivialidades y las ocurrencias de Harry en muy y ya conocido fracaso con aquella pelirroja engreída de Gryffindor.

Y así fue como los encontró Hermione cuando el cuadro que escondía la entrada a la cocina de Hogwarts se abrió para ella y Marian que miraba todo sorprendida.

Tan rápido como Hermione miro a sus amigos se vio rodeada de elfos que le ofrecían sus servicios muy alegres e eufóricos por la presencia de otro aprendiz amable y justo.

Hermione le sonrió a sus amigos y luego a los elfos que con algo de timidez tomaban su mano llevándola hasta la mesa donde tomo asiento junto con sus amigos y una muy apenada Marian que veía a todos muy nerviosa.

-Has tardado mucho Hermione. -Hablo Harry mirando a su amiga con un rubor en su mejilla apenada por su retraso.

-Lo siento. –se disculpo un susurro que la hiso ver tierna lo cual no pudo evitar que Theo la mirara fijamente.

-Pero es bueno que estés aquí y que hallas traído a la pequeña Marian contigo. – agrego Luna sonriéndole a Marian que miro a la Slytherin un poco sorprendida por la amabilidad de Luna.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar mi compañía aunque no se muy grata… - dijo con algo de timidez y pena ya que ella sabía que los Slytherins no toleraban a los impuros entre ellos y que Luna y Hermione le trataran con amabilidad y cariño eso no quería decir que los otros dos lo hicieran.

-Tonta. – Harry suspiro y miro con mirada dura a Marian que se petrifico en su silla. – eres muy tonta si crees que nosotros somos prejuiciosos y nos creemos esas idioteces de la sangre.

-Nuestros pensamientos van muchos más allá de esa estupidez, para nosotros la sangre no es importante ya que todos somos iguales y en teoría es la misma sangre que recorre nuestros cuerpo, así que no digas esa clase de ridiculeces en nuestra presencia y nos compares con los idiotas de nuestra casa, porque nosotros somos superiores a esos mediocres, sin cultura y prejuiciosos con ideales pocos profundos y sin fundamentos que apoyen sus teorías racistas. –culmino Theo sin miran a Marian mientras ojeaba un libro ignorando la mirada de sus amigos y la sonrisa que esto le dedicaban.

-Gra…gracias. –susurro bajando la cabeza avergonzada por su actitud dejando fluir lagrimas por su mejilla.

-¡Tonta!- susurro Hermione poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza igual como minutos atrás había hecho aquel joven de ojos azules.

Marian poco a poco fue tomando confianza con aquel extraño grupo de Slytherins, los elfos miraban aquella escena anonados, nunca habían visto a jóvenes Slytherin siendo amables con nacidos muggles y mucho menos que pertenecieran a Hufflepuff, pero allí frente a ellos estaba la excepción.

Marian miraba a cada uno de ellos y sus actitudes. Primero estaba Luna y su extravagancia y sus ojos dulces y sonrisa amable quien no dudaba en decir la verdad y no entendía de sarcasmos, luego estaba Harry muy sonriente y amable se podía ver atrás vez de sus ojos y su aura calidad que los envolvía a todos como un amoroso padre, el siguiente era Theo con mirada penetrante, callado, reservado y con una inteligencia que se podía comparar con la Hermione y su aura, era fría y distante sin embargo se sentía protegida estando a su lado. Y por ultimo estaba Hermione, la hermosa y gentil Hermione, justa y valerosa con su inteligencia y perspicacia y un toque de ingenuidad que le daba esa aura llena de paz y luz que destellaba sobre esos días oscuros en los que había vivido hasta que ella había llegado y ofrecido su mano, rescatándola de la muerte sin importar perder su vida en ello.

Y en ese momento Marian se quedo callada y los miro a todos en silencio, mirando la sonrisa de cada uno de ellos y se sintió feliz de seguir convida y conocer aquellas personas misteriosa y con secretos que esperaba que algún día ganarse su confianza y compartir aquello que tan recelosamente ocultaban y los unía. Porque ella tenía una habilidad y esta era percibir las promesas y lazos que formaban las personas a su alrededor. Y ella podía ver claramente aquellas innumerables promesas que los unía y sobre todo aquel lazo tan fuerte que ni siquiera el tiempo podría romper.

Los minutos pasaron tan rápido que se transformaron en horas. Ya era muy tarde cuando muy apenada Marian se disculpo con intensiones de retirarse de tan divertida charla.

-Lo siento pero ya es muy tarde en unos minutos comenzara la ronda de prefectos y no quiero que descuenten puntos de mi casa ya que esto aumentaría la tensión que reina a mi alrededor.

-Lo comprendemos. – hablo Harry poniéndose de pie seguido de Theo, Hermione y Luna. – y la escoltaremos hasta las bodegas de Hufflepuff.

-Les agradezco a todos su gentileza, pero me temo que no va hacer posible ya que no les quedaría suficiente tiempo para llegar a las mazmorras y no me gustaría que les quitaran puntos por mi causa…

-Nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo… eres una niña muy tonta Marian. No debes preocuparte por nosotros, ya que no nos descubrirán recuerda que somos Slytherin y la astucia es uno de nuestros talentos, ningún prefecto será capaz de vernos aunque pasemos frente a sus ojos. –Hermione sonrió y tomo la mano de Marian y la halo hacia la salida de cocina despidiéndose de los elfos con la mano y una cálida sonrisa por su hospitalidad.

Tras unos minutos los cuatro aprendices dejaron a la pequeña Marian en la entrada de las bodegas y ahora caminaban con pasos lentos hacia las mazmorras. El día había sido pesado para los cuatro, lleno de contratiempos y frustraciones. Aun no sabían que era lo que tenía que encontrar Luna en lo más alta de la torre de astronomía.

Entraron a su sala común y miraron por unos minutos la chimenea el fuego era algo turbio, algo se acercaba.

Luna saco una pequeña esfera del bolsillo de su falda y lo miro con determinación, tras unos minutos una nube morada le mostro figuras, para ser más exacta dos figuras que aun no revelaba sus rostros.

-Mañana tendremos un hermoso día de campo. –Luna sonrió ante su comentario y resto tambien.

-Le pediré a los elfos que hagan nuestro desayuno. – hablo Harry aun manteniendo su mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea.

-Hay un lugar cerca de bosque que sería un lugar muy apropiado para nuestro día de campo. –susurro Theo que volvía a enfrascarse en su lectura.

-Bueno Hermione y yo no encargaremos del resto. –se apresuro a decir Luna con su sonrisa mientras miraba a Hermione y su repentina palidez, sabía lo que significaba y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Hermione hablo.

-Espero que tengan una agradable noche… hasta mañana chicos… -tras una inclinación de cabeza y se marcho con pasos presurosos.

-Algo extraño le está ocurriendo. – dijo Theo sin despegar la vista del libro. –espero que tengas la confianza de decírnoslo pronto aquello que le perturba. – un inusual silencio entre ellos los envolvió.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde, es mejor que me retire a descansar. Espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo ya que nuestro día será algo muy agitado. –Luna se inclino y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a sus dos compañeros y se retiro algo angustiada por Hermione. Sabía lo que significaba su palidez y temblor. Draco el era la causa.

Pansy la hermosa mujer que acariciaba con mucho deseo el cuerpo de Draco disfrutaba ese momento. Por fin había logrado que Draco la metiera en su habitación. Era toda una hazaña que no dudaría en restregarle en la cara a la idiota de Astoria en su momento.

Draco estaba sumergido en aquellas sensaciones de las que era preso… pero en su mente solo estaba Hermione en ese momento… solo ella era quien él deseaba acariciar, besar con devoción y todo ese amor del que era preso. Y fue en ese momento que su mente le izo una mala jugada… una muy cruel jugada.

El rostro de Pansy fue suplantado por el de Hermione. Y Draco la bezo con adoración, amor y una pasión que dejo sin aire a Pansy. Se coloco con cuidado sobre ella y los ojos azules de Pansy eran de aquel dorado que lo enloquecía.

Hermione estaba paralizada, era muy diferente el verlo que sentirlo.

Sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas de dolor y sobre todo su corazón se destrozaba y su alma gritaba que se alejara de aquella escena. Pero a pesar de que quería correr no podía. Sus pies estaban pegados al piso. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba. Todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuridad. Ella ya no tenía corazón. Él le había arrebatado su corazón, y su cuerpo no podía vivir si no lo poseía. Se cubrió la boca callando un sollozo que amansaba salir y el dolor la izo caer. Sus ojos no podían dejar de ver aquella escena de pasión y lujuria.

El dolor se intensificaba con fuerza atacándola, debilitándola. Pero no podía hacer nada, ella lo había empujado a todo aquello, el tenia derecho de rehacer su vida, y ella debía convencerse a sí misma que aquello era lo mejor para los dos, aunque su mundo se derrumbara a su pies, aunque su alma se quedara vacía y la agonía que le ocasionaba verlo allí con Pansy le robara la vida y la condenara aquel vacio. Eso era lo mejor para Draco. El merecía una vida aunque ella muriera día a día al verlo en brazos de otra y aunque su mente le repitiera aquellos recuerdos condenándola a la locura y desolación ella lo haría por él.

Le daría su felicidad, su vida a su hermano. Lo dejaría todo por él, y rompería todo lo que los unía incluso se alejaría de su familia si con eso el podía ser feliz.

Pero a pesar de que sabía lo que debía hacer no podía. ¿Cómo desgarrar tu propia alma y condenarse a un sufrimiento eterno?

Escuchar como Pansy gemía bajo los besos de Draco la volvía loca y la llenaba de furia y dolor. Quería gritar y correr para separarlos y reclamar a Draco como suyo pero no pudo… no tenía la fuerza para reclamar algo que nunca podría ser de ella.

Con aquel dolor que entumecía su cuerpo logro ponerse de pie sin dejar de ver aquella escena. Draco la estaba castigando llevando a Pansy a la habitación que compartían. La tortura que le ocasionaban aquellos besos que le ofrecía a otra le quemaban la piel.

Las lagrimas no dejaban salir de sus ojos, entre ellos nunca podría existir una historia de amor, el ya no sería su dragón y ella no sería la princesa que custodiara su corazón porque ese corazón ya no le pertenecía. El se lo había arrebatado y ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Pero como hacerlo cuando ella solo quería que él fuera feliz y a su lado nunca lo seria porque todo a su alrededor estaba en su contra.

Maldecía todo aquello que los unía. Deseaba desaparecer. Dio un paso tembloroso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué todo aquel amor tenía que estar prohibido?, ¿por qué podía estar tan cerca de él y arder en deseo sin poder quemarse en él? No podía soportar mirarlo besar a otra cuando ella deseaba besarlo. Estaba maldita… por amarlo de aquella forma prohibida.

Callo un sollozo que desgarraba su alma. Dio otro paso tembloroso ya no podía seguir presenciando aquella escena. Ya no podía ver como se entregaba a otra.

A pesar de que su deseo y intención fue huir de aquel infierno tortuoso no pudo porque el dolor era más terrible que los anteriores. Volvió a caer temblando levemente midiéndose la lengua para no gritar de dolor.

Apretó sus puños hasta que estos sangraron. Entonces Draco aumento la intensidad de sus caricias y Pansy grito llena de pasión la morena estaba en cielo.

Draco solo podía ver a Hermione bajo el. Solo podía ver esos ojos almendrados que aceleraba su corazón brillante por la pasión.

Entonces en ese momento que tomaría por completo aquella ilusión un grito desgarrador lo atrajo a la realidad donde aquella mujer que tomaba no era su Hermione si no Pansy que lo miraba aterrada en busca de una respuesta.

Draco sintió miedo, pánico y sobre todo desesperación, cerró los ojos, él conocía aquella voz y sobre todo aquel grito, sabia quien estaba detrás de él y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor abrazador que lo llevaba al límite de la cordura.

Con el miedo comiéndose todo la valentía que poseía cerro sus ojos, pero de nuevo el grito se escucho pero más bajos, como un quejido que murió como la pasión que había estado ofreciendo segundos atrás en el cuerpo de Pansy.

El sudor frio corría por su columna, y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, su respiración se izo cada vez más dificultosa hasta el punto de volverse dolorosa. Con dificulta se güiro para enfrentarse a su miedo. Pero allí frente a él no había nadie. Suspiro con dificulta. Miro a Pansy bajo de él con los ojos abiertos expectantes a lo que vendría a continuación.

Pero Draco ya había perdido toda pasión e lujuria que minutos atrás poseía. Su cuerpo se había enfriado y su mente volvía a la claridad. Ya no era ese remolino turbio donde solo podía ver a Hermione. En donde solo la abraza y besaba a ella.

-Draki…-susurro como una voz seductora acariciando el pecho de Draco con lujuria mordiéndose los labios invitándolo a continuar. Pero Draco solo miro aquel gesto con asco y se puso de pie rápidamente dejando a una Pansy desorientada, confusa.

-Vístete y marcharte. –fueron las frías palabras de Draco mirando a Pansy con lastima y asco. Draco le dio la espalda a Pansy dispuesto a ir a darse un largo baño. Sentía asco de sí mismo. Se repudiaba más de lo que odiaba a los nacidos muggles.

Pero su avance fue detenido por algo que nunca creyó ver. Frente a él estaba su Hermione respirando con dificulta con las manos sobre su pecho justamente donde estaba su corazón con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Esa imagen perduraría por el resto de su vida en su memoria latente como un recordatorio de algo que aun él no sabía, pero que pronto descubriría.

-Draki no se qué te esta corriendo en estos días, pero no me gustan los rumores que hay sobre ti en los pasillos… -Pansy se puso de pie abrochándose el sujetador con algo de dificulta mirando a Draco fijamente hasta que vio su quietud y su palidez. Fue en ese momento que siguió la mirada de su amor no correspondido. Y ella tambien la vio. A la gemela de Draco en aquel estado que le recordó aquella fiesta donde la vio por primera vez y donde descubrió que Draco no era hijo único. Y disfruto aquel momento donde ella la podía ver desde arriba sintiendo superior aquella adolecente que con solo pararse en la sala común de Slytherins todos la admiraban y escuchaba sus palabras como si esas fueran leyes. Desde su llegada Slytherins se había posicionando en el marcador del punto en el primer lugar y si eso seguía así estaba segura que se ganarían la copa de la casa arrebatándosela a Revenclaw. Pero eso era algo sin importancia. Lo que ella quería era ser la princesa de su casa, la más popular entre su círculo social y ante el circulo de la serpientes de plata. Ese círculo cerrado liderado por Draco Malfoy. Y sobre todo ella quería ser todo lo que Draco deseara, todo lo que Draco mirara, pero desde que Hermione había regresado a sus vidas eso se había visto imposible hasta unos días atrás cuando Draco despertó de aquel letargo que se había sumergido desde que su hermana y el compartían habitación.

Y estaba feliz por ello, claro mientras el solo se acostara con las otras ilusas sin relacionarse con ellas más allá de unas horas en la cama.

Pero de nuevo llegaba Hermione arrebatándole lo que tanto le había costado lograr. "que Draco la metiera en su habitación y en su cama y no en la de ella en su habitación"

Pansy salió de sus pensamientos egoístas cuando vio como Draco caía de rodilla con la mirada perdida como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que estaba mirando.

Con las manos temblorosas poso una sobre la mejilla de Hermione que abrió sus ojos vidriosos al sentir aquel contacto que tantos días había estado anhelando. Y a pesar del dolor que doblegaba su cuerpo sonrió regalándole lo más hermoso que Draco había visto en esos días oscuros y fríos donde las penumbras lo condenaban a la agonía de la soledad.

Pero la sonrisa de Hermione se apago como la luz de una vela ante la repentina aparición de una ventisca cuando vio la sonrisa torcida de Pansy que la miraba con superioridad como si ella fuera una simple cucaracha que debía ser aplastado. Y fue en ese momento que Hermione recorro lo que había estado ocurriendo segundo atrás entre ella y su hermano.

Miro a Draco con mirada dura llena de rencor y dolor. Mirada que se clavo en el corazón de Draco como una espina dolorosa.

Hermione trato de incorporarse con esfuerzo sin dejar ver la amargura que la envolvía.

Draco se apresuro a ayudarla pero Hermione se alejo y eso le dolió aun más a Draco.

-Por favor déjame ayudarte. –suplico en un susurro doloroso recordando aquellos días de su niñez cuando su hermana sufría aquellos dolorosos ataques. Creyó que había sanado de aquel mal que la condenaba aquella jaula de donde sus padres nunca la dejaron salir, pero creyó que ella seguía en aquella agonía de su enfermedad que volvía su cuerpo débil.

-Quiero que se largue. –fueron las frías palabras de Hermione que miro a Pansy que aun mantenía esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba y deseaba arrebatarle.- ¡Ahora! –determino mirando ahora a Draco que asentía con la cabeza.

Draco miro a Pansy y esta espero saber que debía hacer. Ella sabía que en ese momento Draco cumpliría cualquier cosa que le pidiera Hermione lo podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación y el dolor y sobre todo podía ver aquel inmenso amor que a nadie le profesaba como lo hacía con ella, con Hermione Malfoy su gemela.

-Vete. –susurro con firmeza mirándola a los ojos diciéndole con la mirara que no admitiría quejas. Y como buena perrita faldera Pansy aun con su ropa arrugada y semi desnuda abandono la habitación del príncipe de las serpientes anunciando así con su atuendo quien era la favorita del Draco Malfoy.

-¿Porque la has traído aquí? -`pregunto con un susurro frio ocultando la tristeza y el dolor tratando de ponerse de pie sin aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía Draco.

-Deja… déjame ayudarte por favor. –pidió en un susurro tomando la mano de Hermione con cariño, devoción y miedo. Sin embargo Hermione se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

-No quiero… no me toques con tus manos. Esas manos con que la acariciaste a ella con esa lujuria que mancharía mi piel. –Hermione se alejo un poco más. No quería sentir aquellos sentimientos que gritaban en su interior. No quería ser tocada con aquellas manos sucias.

-Perdóname… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sé que no debí faltarte el respeto con mis acciones en la habitación que compartimos juntos… rayos… yo realmente lo siento Hermione.

-No puedo perdonarte. – las lagrimas abandonaron los ojos de Hermione. – ¿cómo puedo perdonarte que me dañes de esta forma?, ¿cómo puedo perdonarte cuando tu solo deseas hacer tu vida? Yo soy quien debería de pedirte perdón Draco por todo lo que te empujado hacer por mi egoísmo… por este amor que nos quema a los dos en estas llamas que nos mas que el infierno. Yo… hermano quiero que rehagas tu vida aunque se torturada día tras día. Yo… yo deseo que seas feliz. Por ello he tomado una decisión… es mejor que nosotros no sigamos compartiendo habitación…

Draco sintió como se le iba el aire y como aquel vacio se esparcía por todo su cuerpo su cabeza se movió con bruscalidad negando aquello que lo hacía morir por dentro.

- ¡No Hermione!...

-Hablare mañana temprano con Severus y le expondré los motivos que me han llevado a tomar esta decisión. –continuo hablando Hermione ignorando las suplicas que le ofrecían los ojos de Draco comprendiendo el error que había cometido al llevar a Pansy a su habitación y sabia que con Hermione no tendría escusa, pretexto. El había cometido un error y pagaría por ello con su ausencia durante las noches.

-Hermione. –la llamo suavemente tratando de controlar un poco ese torrente de emociones que lo ahogaban.

-No te preocupes hermano no te veras perjudicado… -susurro Hermione tratando de ocultar los temblores de su cuerpo. Tratando de controlar sus lágrimas y no dejar ver su sufrimiento no solo emocionan si no tambien físico ya que aun no se recuperaba de aquella tortura que le había provocado Draco al tratar acostarse con Pansy.

-¿Hermione mírame a la cara y explícame porque razón quieres abandonarme?... ¡me lo prometiste! Prometiste que no me dejarías y ahora pretendes hacerlo. Aque demonios estás jugando. ¿Porque yo no puedo jugar ese juego? Porque no entiendo tus sentimientos esos que ocultas y que tu orgullo te obliga a callar. Yo sé que me amas. Por ello no te alejes de mí. –se estaba humillando lo sabía y no le importaba. El dolor que sentía era más fuerte que su ego.

-¡¿Orgullo? Esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo. Entiéndalo es lo mejor Draco, yo tambien sufro con todo esto, no todo tiene que ver contigo. Y sabes que esto no puede ser posible. Que no podemos y no debemos hundirnos en este sentimiento que solo pude traer sufrimientos a ambos y a todas aquellas personas que están a nuestro alrededor. No eres solo tu entiéndelo.

-¡Lo sé…! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?. ¿Crees que no he pensado en todo eso…? ¿Crees que duermo tranquilo cada noche? Pues te equivocas Hermione. Yo tambien pienso en todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor. Y sabes qué. No me importa. Así lo ángeles lloren y del cielo llueva lava ardiente yo siempre… escúchame bien… yo siempre te voy a amar. No me importa si causo dolor, solo quiero estar a tu lado, solo quiero sentir el rose de tu piel ardiente y el fuego de tus ojos cuando me miras con ese brillo de anhelo. Porque no me lo puedes ocultar. Sé que me amas con la misma locura desmedida que yo... así que por favor derribemos esos muros que nos separan rompamos las cadenas que nos condenan al sufrimiento… Hermione…

-¡Ya basta Draco…! no ves que me dañas con tus palabras. Me lastima tu insistencia. Yo… yo no puedo darte nada… porque no tengo nada que ofrecerle hermano.

-Es que no entiendes Hermione. Yo solo quiero tu presencia, tu cariño, tu amor… tu calidez.

-Draco...

-Tu mirara me llevan a imaginar miles de locuras. Tus roses me invitan acariciar tu piel y el agujero en mi pecho se llena de calidez cuando puedo sentirte cerca, cuando tu perfume me cubre como un manto que amarra mi alma y encadena mi voluntad sometiendo mi cuerpo bloqueando mis sentidos. Por ello es urgente que lo entiendas Hermione que ese embrujo que mas hecho, esa poción que me has dado me ha hecho perder la cordura. Me ha encadenado a ti. Y ahora no poseo nada, me has arrebatado todo. Soy preso de tu amor. Y lo más doloroso es que no quiero la libertad. Porque desde que puedo recordar eres dueña de mi corazón y de mi alma. –Draco puso una mano sobre el rostro de Hermione acariciando su mejilla manchada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin control.

-No sigas por favor. –suplico sintiendo como su alma se apretujaba y latía con desespero sintiendo cada una de aquellas palabras.

-Hermione no me condenes a este vacío, a esta soledad. No me niegues la luz. –Draco abrazo a Hermione y oculto su rostro en cuello de ella.

Hermione no podía evitar temblar y cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para evitar aquello que tanto deseaba.

-¿Porque lo haces…? ¿Porque me torturas de esta forma…? entiende… ese no eres tú. Esos sentimientos no son reales. –trato de confundirlo, distraerlo e enfurecerlo.

-¡No!... ¡No de nuevo malditasea Hermione! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¡¿Dime malditasea que quieres? ¿Quieres volverme loco…? ¡Es eso…! porque vas por un buen camino, estoy perdiendo la cordura. Me vuelves loco con tus dudas, con tus contradicciones. Es que no ves que solo los dos juntos podemos ser felices.

-¡Felices dices…! – la amargura se apodero de su voz. - ¿cómo dos hermanos pueden ser felices rodeados de desprecio? ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz destruyendo todo a nuestro alrededor? Dime Draco ¿has pensado en nuestros padres? ¿En lo que le ocasionaría saber lo que sienten sus hijos? ¿Has pensado en las repercusiones que ocasionaría para ellos estos sentimientos?. Dime Draco ¿tienes sueños? – Hermione no dudo en exponer sus sentimientos, sus dudas y tormentos alejándose de Draco que renuente tuvo que dejarla ir sorprendido por todas aquellas preguntas.

-Mi sueño eres tú. –aseguro sin ninguna duda en sus vos o en sus ojos que lo delatara.

-No me refiero a eso. Te conozco se que tienes ambiciones, ansias de poder y liderazgo. ¿Dime estas dispuesto abandonarlo todo por mí Destruyendo a nuestros padres? ¿Destruyendo nuestros lazos con todo el mundo mágico? ¿En donde crees que viviríamos sin ser señalados? Seriamos expulsados no solo de la sociedad si no tambien del mundo mágico. ¿Estás dispuesto a vivir como muggle, como esas personas que desprecias tanto en la total pobreza sin magia y estudios?, ¿estás dispuesto a trabajar para llevar el alimento a casa? ¿Y si tuviéramos hijos que le diríamos, como le explicaríamos que no tienen derecho a una varita y que son despreciados por ser hijos de una aberración? De los malditos gemelos Malfoy. ¿Has pensado en todo eso Draco? ¿Has pensado en daño que causaríamos y nos causaríamos?... Por ello callo, por ello callo los gritos de nuestro corazón. Por eso me niego a ceder y encadeno mi alma al vacio. Dejare que mi alma se marchite y que mi amor se pierda en tiempo pero no te condenare a todo ello. Así es mi amor, se sacrifica por tu felicidad y lo que es correcto.

-¿Porque…? ¿Porque…?

-No hermano no busques los porqués. Porque son tantos que las estrellas de los cielos serian una cifra muy diminuta de todo esos porque que nos separan.

-¿Te has imaginado lo que sería una vida sin tenerte a mi lado? Te has imaginado el dolor que atravieso día a día mirándote sin poder alcanzarte?. Es que no vez que me duele este amor.

-Yo soy la culpable. Sin tan solo no fuera regresado, tú seguirías con tu vida normar, yo lo he arruinado todo. Es mi culpa… perdóname hermano… perdóname… - esta vez Hermione fue la que se acerco y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Draco mirándolo a los ojos.

-No… no Hermione. Si no fueras regresado seguiría muriendo. Porque tu ausencia me mataba lentamente. Sentía angustia y dolor al no tenerte al no mirarte. Sabes que sin ti nada soy. Que moriría.

-¿Te sentías solo…? ¿Sentías la soledad…? ¿Sufrías por mi ausencia? ¿Lloraste por mi desaparición? ¿Deseabas tenerme a tu lado? –ella necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber desde cuando el había despertado aquellos sentimientos sellados en su interior.

-Como no tienes una idea. Llore por ti… y cada día, cada noche la desesperación se apoderaba de mi. Fue tan doloroso no tener mi corazón. De no tener la otra mitad de mi alma. Mi gemela. Mi Hermione. Solo mía.

-Y siempre tú hermana. –concluyo Hermione dejando rodar una nueva lagrima sobre su majilla.

…

Continuara…

**Nota: **

**Bueno ante que alguien intente enviarme la maldición cruciatus les quiero pedir disculpa por el atraso. Y sobre todo informarles que aun estoy un poco delicada de salud y sin olvidar que mi autoestima está muy bajo lamentablemente U_U-**

**Chicas, chicos la verdad lo siento. Pero aquí estoy a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que he tenido. **

**Para todos los que leen GIRATIEMPO quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en siguiente cap y desde ahora les abierto que muy triste. **

**Los que leen CARAMELOS DE MIEL quiero que sepan que el siguiente cap tambien está en proceso y por ultimo y no menos importante esta la siguiente historia que la mayoría conoce bien. **

**UN NUEVO DESTINO está en proceso el capitulo ya está todo escrito pero se encuentra en mi libreta de notas así que tendrán que esperar un poco a que haga la transcripción que espero hacerla la noche del domingo si dios me lo permite. **

**Bueno queridos míos… quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz por los reviews recibidos en el anterior capitulo, sin duda ellos son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo para el entrenamiento de todos ustedes que adoran el dramione como yo. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos son para mis estimados:**

**Lunatico0030**

**Damon-salvatore-lover15**

**Alexnena25**

**Liliana**

**Rouse Malfoy**

**SALESIA**

**Charlotte Reynolds**

**Sharlotte Soubirous**

**Pansy pattinson**

**GabySJ**

**Muchas gracias a todos, siempre antes de escribir cada nuevo capítulo de cualquiera de las historias que leen siempre leo sus reviews, y así se que es lo que esperan cada uno de ustedes sobre la historia o cada nuevo capítulo. Cada uno de ustedes es mi motivación, mi inspiración y sobre todo es parte de esta historia. Y parte de mi día a día, porque siempre recuerdo cada uno de sus comentarios los cuales hacen que mi corazón salte de alegría y sonría y escribía con entusiasmo cada palabra y frase de estas historias. Gracias… gracias por sus apoyo y palabras de aliento. Muchísimas gracias por dejar sus reviews, aunque la mayoría cree que me aburren quiero aprovechar para decirles que están equivocados… yo adoro que sean largos porque así puedo saber y conocer un poquito más de cada uno de sus gustos y sus expectativas referente a las historias, así que adelante a escribirme largos comentarios. **

**Bueno creo que me estoy extendiendo un poquito… U_U**

**De nuevo un millón de gracias por su apoyo y espero sinceramente que este capítulo haya valido la pena y tanto esfuerzo, eso lo dejo a su criterio y por favor no se les olvide dejar sus reviews recuerden que lo que me ayuda a escribir. n_n**

**Los quiero muchísimo **

**Yuuki Kuchiki. **


	12. Chapter 12 Misteriosas Presencias

**Gemelos Malditos**

…

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Misteriosas Presencias**

Dos personas de identidad desconocida con sus rostros cubiertos por capas azul oscuro acechaban a Hogwarts. En busca de aquellos aprendices. Debían confirmar sus sospechas y sobre todo las muertes de sus maestros los antiguos ermitaños guardianes de los elementos y el equilibrio.

Ambos magos miraron sus doradas brújulas hechizas las cuales indicaban con sus agujas a la dirección de aquella extraordinaria magia.

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente. Le había costado conciliar el sueño después de lo que había presenciado. Se sentó en su cama y miro la chimenea aun ardiendo. Sus llamas parecían eternas nunca se extinguían. Estiro sus brazos y busco con su mirada la causa de su sufrimiento y allí lo vio cerca de su cama sentado en una silla vigilando sus sueños.

Draco se había quedado dormido en la silla vigilándola y sobre todo temeroso de que se fuera. Hermione se sentó en la cama y sonrió su hermano era un tonto pensó. Se puso de pie y se acerco hasta él y con delicadeza le beso sobre su frente dándole con aquel gesto los buenos días.

Tras unos minutos en el baño salió lista para un nuevo día. Sin evitarlo su mirada fue a dar a la ventana que le mostraba el lago negro. Estaba oscuro y siniestro podía sentir las criaturas nadando cerca de la ventana. Camino hasta ella y puso su mano en el frio cristal y cerro sus ojos concentrando su magia esparciéndola por todo el cristal reforzándolo. Miro de nuevo aquellas turbias aguas. Estaban intranquilas desde el momento que se adentro en ellas para salvar la vida de su pupila. Suspiro y pensó sobre aquella gota de agua pura que debía encontrar en medio de aquel inmenso lago. Una gota. Que demonio significaba eso. Como encontrar una gota de agua en un lago del cual se pueden extras millones y millones de gotas. Cerró sus ojos. Tenía que investigar más. Dedicarle más tiempo, aunque tenían dos años para hacerlo y parecía mucho tiempo, sin embargo la realidad era otra. Era un muy corto tiempo. Para los cuatro.

Abrió sus ojos y suspiro cuando su mirada se poso en Draco. Parecía tener algo de frio. Hermione negó con su cabeza y tomo una manta y lo cubrió con ella acaricio su rostro y aparto un mechón de cabello rubio de su rostro. Detallo su rostro por largos segundos, admirando cada unos de sus rasgos. Draco era perfecto. Perfectamente hermoso.

Poso nuevamente sus labios sobre su frente y susurro en su oído palabras silenciosas. Trasmitiendo aquellos sentimientos fuertes que gritaba su corazón y que su pecho callaba y su mente ignoraba. Eso era lo mejor. Los sentimientos de Draco eran un puñal que se hundía más y más en su corazón. Un puñal que la dañaba, sin embargo no podía vivir sin ese puñal ya que si lo extraían de su pecho su corazón dejaría de latir y morirá desangrado.

Hermione tomo una capa que reposaba sobre su cama y guardo sus dos varitas en la falda de su túnica azul cielo.

Debía darle una fría bienvenida aquellos intrusos que amenazaban su tranquilidad y la tranquilidad de los alumnos. Ellos debían resguardar la esperanzas del mundo mágico y esa esperanza eran los estudiantes, los niños y adolecentes y ella estaba segura que esas vidas no les importaba aquellas personas ya que ellos lo único que deseaban era en el poder. Ese poder que corrompe y corroe las almas con la oscuridad y la ambición, porque ellos nunca estarán satisfecho de lo que poseen. Así era la humanidad ambiciosa. Codiciosa y sobre todo sin conciencia y amor por todas aquellas maravillas que los rodeaban.

Hermione salió de aquella habitación cálida para enfrentarse a la frialdad de aquel pasillo oscuro. No había nadie despierto. Todos dormían en sus habitaciones mientras ella caminaba con sus pasos silenciosos hasta la sala común.

Su corazón latía lentamente, lo podía escuchar.

Aun los recuerdos de la noche anterior la torturaban, la hacían estremecerse de dolor y el miedo de nuevo acudió a sus ojos. Tenía miedo que aquel sentimiento siguiera intensificándose. Que siguiera consumiéndoles hasta el punto de la locura. Aquella maldición los condenaba y los ataba en cuerpo y alma. Debía encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ella. Tenía que encontrar el método de evitar devorarse uno al otro. Aquella maldición no solo despertaba aquellos sentimientos en ellos. No solo unía sus almas y cuerpos si no que hacía que el más fuerte de ellos dos consumiera el poder del otro. Y a eso le temía. Le temía consumir a Draco ya que en momento que ella enfrentara la prueba que la convertiría en inmortal tambien tendría que luchar contra aquella maldición. O cederle su poder a Draco para que el siguiera existiendo rompiendo así el equilibrio de los cuatro elementos. Estaba en una situación difícil donde el tiempo no jugaba a su favor. Donde el tiempo era su peor enemigo y el aliado aquella maldición.

Siguió su camino hasta la sala donde una pensativa Luna frente al fuego jugaba con una esfera de cristal entre sus manos sin dejar de mirar la madera ardiente que se consumía lentamente.

-Por más que pienso no logro comprender ¿por qué hay tanta crueldad en el mundo? ¿Por qué necesitamos dañar y destruir? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser viles? –Hermione miro el fuego las mismas pregunta se hacía constantemente ella.

-Hay miles de respuesta a esa pregunta Luna y todas son diferentes y verdaderas. – fue la ceca respuesta de Theo quien se acercaba con su cabello húmedo, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro ambas prendas completamente impecables aunque algo desaliñadas.

-Buenos días Theo… buenos días Hermione. – Luna se paro he izo un inclinación con su cabeza a ambos amigos quienes contestaron de la misma forma cortes.

-¿Le has levantado? – pregunto Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio a Theo quien aparto la mirada de la esfera que mantenía Luna en sus manos para mirarla. Entendiendo perfectamente aque se refería.

-Si lo hecho, pero ya sabes como es. Aun no entiendo porque le cuesta despertase tanto si nosotros siempre abrimos los ojos antes de que el sol toque los copos de los árboles o caliente el suave viento mañanero. Antes que sus rayos brillen sobre el agua y acaricie la tierra. –Theo suspiro sus maestros habían cambiado todo de ellos para aquellos quienes los seguían no pudieran distinguirlos. Un convenio que los ponía de cabeza.

Tras unos minutos de espera Harry aprecio frente a ellos jadeando, había corrido desde su habitación hasta la sala. Su cabello desordenado aun estilaba agua. Su ropa estaba algo húmeda y arrugada. Su camisa verde estaba por fuera y con algunos botones sueltos dejando ver parte de su tórax.

Luna lo miro curiosa y Theo solo negó con la cabeza. No había duda que se había quedado dormido después de que lo llamo. Hermione no dijo nada solo saco su varita y la movió suavemente dejando a Harry seco, peinado y su ropa perfecta sin arugas y manchas de agua y sobre todo había peinado su cabello.

-Listo ahora estas más presentable. – sonrió Hermione viendo que había hecho perfecto su trabajo y sin esperar un gracias por parte de Harry se apresuro abandonar la sala. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir por la comida.

Con pasos presurosos caminaron los pasillos del colegio. Todo estaba desierto solo se podían ver alguno que otro fantasma rondado. Bueno que se podía esperar de un sábados a las seis de la mañana.

Sin ningún inconveniente llegaron a las cocinas donde unos amables elfos le entregaron sus alimentos para tan ansiado día de campo.

Antes de cruzar las grandes puertas que daba a los terrenos del castillo Dumbledore se presento frente a ellos impidiendo su partida con amable sonrisa y ojos soñolientos.

-¡Buenos días queridos alumnos! – les saludo con cariño mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Buenos días director Dumbledore. – saludaron al coro los cuatro chicos regresando el gesto educadamente.

-¿Que hacen cuatro estudiantes de Slytherins tan tempranas horas del día vagando por el castillo? –pregunto exponiendo su duda aunque no era muy difícil de deducir con mirar las canastas que llevaban Theo y Harry en sus manos.

-Hoy hará un día muy cálido profesor y queríamos disfrutar del en el gran prado. –respondió Luna juntando las manos llena de ilusión.

-Tiene razón señorita Lovegood. Hoy es un día maravilloso, sin embargo puedo percibir en el viento que unas nubes negras se acercan. Esperemos que no llueva. –susurro pensativo viendo el cielo para luego clavar sus ojos aguamarinos en los de Luna que entendió claramente a que se refería.

-No se preocupe profesor hay hechizo que pueden controlar el clima y nosotros conocemos mucho de ellos. –sonrió Hermione atrayendo la atención del director Dumbledore que asintió con la cabeza confiando en sus palabras después de todos ellos eran el legado que habían dejado aquellos cuatros grandes sabios.

-Confió en que así sea señorita Malfoy. –dijo con voz amable. – bien no les quito mas su tiempo, solo espero que no tengan inconvenientes y disfruten su día. – Dumbledore inclino su cabeza y con pasos lentos les dejo el camino libre pero la voz de Harry detuvo su andar.

-Si gusta puede reunirse con nosotros mas tarde para tomar el té. – ofreció amablemente sabiendo que el director ansiaba hacerle muchas preguntas referente aquellas nubes que amenazan con una tempestad.

-Será muy agradable compartir con unos jóvenes llenos de vida unas horas de mi tiempo. – dijo aceptando la invitación retirándose lentamente con sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda caminando activamente pero con mirada pensativa.

Las puertas de Hogwarts les fueron abiertas al cuarteto quienes recibieron los rayos del sol con gran deleite.

Suspiraron y miraron el naciente sol. Era hermoso y agradable sentir su calidez. Y esa magia que desprendía envolviéndolos suavemente con un velo de magia que los acariciaba como una nueve de algodón.

-Luna. – susurro Theo una vez ya caminando por un camino algo intransitable mirando a su compañera que le miraba entendiendo el porqué la llamaba. Saco del bolsillo de su falda aquella esfera dorada quien poco a poco rebelo dos figuras recorriendo las barreras que protegían el colegio en busca de una abertura por más pequeña que esta fuera. Pero la protección de Hogwarts era prácticamente impenetrable.

-Estamos cerca de ellos. No tardaran en ubicarnos. –suspiro y guardo de nuevo con cuida la esfera en el bolsillo de su falda.

-Sigamos alejándonos del castillo. –sugirió Harry dejando su canasta al pie de un árbol. – pero antes comamos algo. –sonrió tocándose la barriga que comenzaba hacer sonidos vergonzosos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – suspiro Hermione un poco pálida.

Luna saco su varita y con un movimiento sutil extrajo de la canasta que llevaba Theo un gran mantener amarillo con imágenes de frutas saltarinas el cual fue depositado sobre el pasto verde. Con un nuevo movimiento extrajo cuatro cojines de diferentes colores en representación de cada una de las casas a las que representaban. Sonrío al ver que todo ya estaba listo para poner los alimentos sobre el mantel. Poso sus soñadores ojos sobre la otra canasta que reposaba a un lado de los pies Harry. Levanto su varita para extraer los alimentos pero una mano le impidió el movimiento.

-Creo que si lo ponemos sobre el mantel será más divertido que usando la magia. – Hermione le sonrió cálidamente soltando la mano de la rubia para dirigirse a la canasta y tomarla entre sus manos sonriendo alegremente sonrojando a los sus compañeros varones. –¿y bien me ayudaran? .pregunto levantando una de sus cejas al ver la quietud de sus compañeros.

-Sabes que lo haremos Hermione. –le sonrió Harry tomando la canasta de las manos de su amiga para ponerla sobre el mantel.

Theo se acerco hasta su grupo de amigos que tomaban asiente en sus respectivos cojines quedando el frente a Hermione quien le regalo una hermosa sonrisa tomando una bandeja de emparedados.

Harry sacaba los vasos, platos y cubiertos, Luna sacaba el jugo de calabaza y Theo tras un suspiro saco la tarta de manzana.

Todos sonreían. Hermione había tenido razón hacerlo con sus propias manos era mejor que usar la magia para ello. Su maestra le había enseñando que no debe de depender de la magia como el mismo aire que respiraba o como el agua que hidrataba su cuerpo si no como un apoyo y una protección.

Tras unos minutos de risas y acomodar todos los alimentos con los que desayunarían en aquel claro entre el bosque prohibido y el lago negro bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que le brindaba sus sombra en aquella mañana tranquila a pesar del mal que asechaba a los jóvenes aprendices.

En la mansión Malfoy, Narcisa caminaba de un lugar a otro con enérgicamente. Estaba preparando una fiesta de té en el jardín. Había extendido invitaciones a todas sus cercanas amistades y sus hijos, quería que Hermione comenzara a socializar con jóvenes de su edad y que los estúpidos rumores que habían llegado sus oídos de forma indignante se acabaran de una vez por todas. Más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica hablaba sobre Hermione y como una bastarda hija de Lucios fuera del matrimonio. Eso le hacía hervir su sangre. De tan solo pensarlo su rostro se volvía rojo de la furia contenida. Por ello ese día daría el primer paso presentando a su hija a las damas de su círculo social y planearían la fiesta de la presentación de Hermione para que no quedara duda alguna que ella era una Malfoy, una verdadera Malfoy.

Los elfos corrían sin parar por todas partes arreglando las mesas y colocando las más finas tasas de cristal o cerámica en las mesas cubiertas de hermosos manteles blancos con bordes dorados.

Las rosas estaban relucientes al igual que los tulipanes, los lirios y narcisos.

Miro la hora en su reloj y dio un saltito de alegría. Había logrado alistar todo a tiempo. Eran las 8 de la mañana había llegado la hora de enviar una carta al director solicitando ver a sus hijos en su mansión.

Draco despertó lentamente. Le dolía un poco el cuello y la espalda por haber dormido en una posición incómoda. Miro a su alrededor lentamente quitándose la manta que le cubría con la misma lentitud. Aun tenía mucho sueño.

Con algo de dificulta poso sus ojos sobre la cama bacía donde se suponía que debía estar su tormento, su delirio y su dolor.

Se paro rápidamente del pequeño y cómodo mueble con algo de desesperación se acerco a la cama perfectamente arreglada. Miro la puerta de baño y corrió hasta ella algo desesperado y sin tocar la puerta la abrió encontrándose con el recinto vacio. Corrió de nuevo toda la habitación hasta el closet donde encontró todo las pertenencias de Hermione ordenados pulcramente. Suspiro y sonrió con una sonrisa histérica. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiro. Se estaba volviendo loco. Camino con pasos lentos hasta el baño y se despojo de su uniforme. Y se metió bajo el agua cálida, suspiro de nuevo relajando sus músculos.

Tras media hora salió de la habitación más calmado. Se dirigió al gran comedor esperanzado de encontrarse con Hermione. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Aunque no sabía cómo. Estaba muy inquieto por lo que había visto la noche pasada comenzaba angustiarse. Hermione siempre fue enfermiza, y las muecas de dolor del día anterior le abrieron los ojos y le recordaron que ella aun padecía aquella extraña enferma.

Apretó sus puños, tendría que hablar con sus padres, debían buscar un sanador que tratara a su hermana no un mediocre como los de antaño que no hacían más que cobrar fortunas por sus visitas sin poder sanarla. Y Merlín era testigo de que sus padres habían estado dispuestos a vaciar todas sus arcas con tal de encontrar la cura de la extraña enfermedad que padecía Hermione.

Entro en el gran comedor con pocos alumnos. Tomo asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre donde apareció un tazón de hojuelas con leche y ciruelas.

-¡Buenos días Draco! –saludo Blaise tomando asiento junto a Draco reprimiendo un bostezo. -Al parecer hoy muchos han madrugado incluso el idiota de Potter. –susurro.

-En ocasiones Merlín suele hacer piadosos milagros. – dijo con altivez Draco mirando a Astoria que lo miraba con un mirada extraña. No le prestó mucho atención y volvió a su enfocarse en su cereal.

Sonriendo junto a su compañero de casa por uno de sus comentarios.

Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar arrojando sus paquetes a sus destinatarios y entregando las correspondencias.

Draco miro el agila dorada frente al estirando elegantemente su pata para que tomara las cartas. Una era dirigida para él y la otra para Hermione. Tomo ambas y águila rápidamente se marcho sin esperar nada de Draco. Abrió con lentitud su carta la cual era de su madre informándole de la improvisada fiesta en jardín exigiéndole que no llegara tarde.

Suspiro y se puso de pie dispuesto a buscar a Hermione y entregarle la de ella quien de segura leería lo mismo que el. Pero con palabras más cariñosas.

-Al parecer pasaremos una tarde no muy agradable. – dijo con pesar Blaise poniéndose de pie el tambien al igual que otros cuantos de Slytherin y otros alumnos de otras casas.

-Busca a los inútiles de Potter y Nott estoy seguro que las invitaciones fueron extendidas a ellos tambien. –mando con tono aburrido, mostrando lo poco importante de dicha fiesta de té, otra reunión de mujeres presuntuosas y arrogantes tratando de emparejar a sus hijas con el mejor partido y eso para él sería un gran fastidio escuchando a esas brujas resaltar las virtudes de sus hijas esperanzadas que el aceptara salir con una de ellas. Y lo peor del caso era que su madre las alentara a que lo acorralaran. Si, sería un día nada agradable para el príncipe de las serpientes.

-No creo que Potter quiera ir. Recuerda que tu padre y el de él no se llevan bien. –suspiro Sabine después de un corto silencio rascándose la cabeza caminando junto a Draco. –¿bueno en donde estarán metidos el nuevo cuarteto? –se pregunto mirando en todas direcciones.

-Vamos a la biblioteca de seguro alguno de ellos estará allí. –sugirió Draco caminando aquel recinto en el cual Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo al igual que Nott.

Tras unos minutos de caminar llegaron a dicho lugar los buscaron entre los estantes pero no dieron con ellos, pero si con una personita con los colores amarillos en su túnica. Draco con pasos firmes se dirigió hasta la niña que estudiaba concentrada en su pergamino y libro abierto de pociones.

Y con algo de violencia tomo uno de sus brazos halándola con fuerza arrancándole un gritillo de horror a la pequeña quien lo miro aterrada para luego desviar su mirada a su alrededor en busca de algún valiente, pero no vio a nadie, la biblioteca estaba completamente desierta. Sus ojos vidriosos se posaron sobre el rubio que la miraba con asco.

-¿En donde esta mi hermana peña alimaña? – escupió las palabras intimidando mas a la pequeña Marian.

-Yo… yo..- las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, su cuerpo temblaba de terror y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ella sabía que Draco era cruel con todos.

-¡Habla sangre sucia! – exigió sacudiéndola con violencia.

-Vamos Draco no seas tan duro con la niña, si Hermione se entera no quiero ni pensarlo. – se estremeció Blaise recordando el carácter que se gastaba la menor de los Malfoy y un poco molesto por la forma de intimidar de Draco.

El rubio pareció entrar en razón ya que soltó con algo de violencia a la pequeña que tropezó con la silla cayendo al suelo lastimándose el trasero.

-Y bien sigo esperando una respuesta.

-E… ella. – tomo algo de aire callando un sollozo. –ella… yo la vi esta mañana muy temprano con sus compañero de Slytherin hablando con el director… tenían un día de campo… - hablo rápidamente casi atropellando las palabras debido al miedo.

-¡Genial! esto no podría ser más perfecto, madre me matara por llegar tarde. – Draco le dio la espalda a la niña restándole importancia, miro a su compañero esperando saber que harían ahora que sabían que estaba haciendo el cuarteto algo molesto por verse excluido del nuevo grupito sensación del momento.

Con mira fría volvió a mirar al pequeña Marian que se paraba con algo de dificulta y aun muy pálida.

-¡Tú! – la pequeña salto asustada. – iras a buscar a mi hermana en donde quiere que este y le darás esta carta. – saco la carta del bolsillo del pantalón y se la lanzo a al rostro. La pobre Marian tuvo que tomarla a vuelo algo temerosa. – solo ella la puede recibir y dile que la estaré esperando en junto a la gárgola de la dirección en 30 minutos y mas te vale que reciba a tiempo. – le amenazo. –límpiate ese rostro inmundo y mas te vale que no le digas nada de lo que ha ocurrido ¿y bien qué esperas? – le pregunto atemorizando aun mas a la pequeña que tomos sus libros con manos temblorosas y se marcho corriendo.

Draco sonrió satisfecho del miedo que le causaba a la pequeña. Era inevitable actual de esa forma vil. El disfrutaba haciendo sufrir aquellos inmundos. Y sí que lo hacía.

-¿Crees que no dirá? – pregunto Sabine mirando a la pequeña Marian corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-No lo hará. –aseguro manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante de superioridad marca Malfoy.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –pregunto de nuevo notando la firmeza de Draco.

-¿Acaso estas siego o qué? el terror en su rostro me asegura su silencio, no es tan estúpida después de todo. – su sonrisa siguió marcándose en su rostro cada vez más profunda, oscureciendo su ojos y cubriéndola con aquella aura turbia.

-Bueno como sea, es mejor y a cámbianos no quiero que mi madre me acecine por llegar con estas pintas. – se dijo mirándose el uniforme con el seño fruncido.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y encabezo la marcha hacia la sala común de Slytherins donde de seguro abría un revuelo. Aun no entendía como su madre lograba cumplir con esos caprichos. Suspiro algo cansado. Ese día iba a ser muy pesado.

Sobre un cojín azul una pequeña esfera con nubes grises en su interior comenzaba a mostrar imágenes retorcidas que solo logro distinguir la dueña de dicho objeto.

Luna tomo la esfera entre sus manos y con el seño fruncido y la atenta mirada de sus compañeros aprendices comenzó ver lo que pretendían hacer aquellos dos miserables que pretendían robar aquello heredado por sus maestros y sobre todo pretendían robar sus vidas rompiendo con el equilibrio de la naturaleza y el balance de la magia.

-Han encontrado una brecha por la cual pasar, es pequeña, por ello no se habían movido de aquel lugar, han concentrado todo su magia en esa grieta… No hay tiempo, debemos ir ahora. – los ojos de Luna que habían estado vagando por la esfera perdida en una nube de colores gris y matices plateados miro a sus compañeros que asentían con sus cabezas poniéndose de pie con movimientos agiles.

La hora de la presentación había llegado… era la hora de presentarse ante sus enemigos mostrando que ellos no temían. Que los enfrentarían y vencerían, porque aquello heredado les pertenecía y no están dispuestos a perderlo. Porque perderlo sería perderse a ellos mismo.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**No tengo palabras para disculparme para mi terrible atraso con este capítulo. **

**De verdad lo lamento mucho, y espero contar con el tiempo necesario para logar escribir el siguiente capítulo rápidamente. **

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:**

**SALESIA**

**Liliana**

**Lunatico0030**

**GabySJ**

**Damon-salvatore-lover15**

**Bella malfoy cullen**

**Sharlotte Soubirous**

**Muchas gracias a todos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	13. NOTA IMPORTANTE

HOLA…

No sé como empezar. No sé cómo dirigirme a ustedes… estoy confundida en estos momentos…

No podre… no podre continuar… lo siento… lo lamento tanto… pero no puedo hacerlo… he perdido la inspiración… el dolor que doblega mi alma es fuerte… me ahoga y me llena de tristeza… algunos de ustedes debe conocer el sentimiento de perder a alguien importante… yo he perdido alguien… saben… me han arrebatado a mi secreto… el me dejado sola de nuevo… me abandono y esta vez no regresara…

El perdido a mi amor de la infancia…mi primer amor… aquel con quien experimente mis primeros besos torpes… y carisias tímidas… aquel que en medio de la noche se mudada en mi cama en aquellas noches de vacaciones donde el frio me era insoportable… a pesar de estar rodeados de muchos familiares me rodeaba con sus temblorosos brazos y me susurraba que durmiera entres sus brazos calidos… perdí parte de mi alma y esa etapa de mi juventud es empañada… se marchita frente a mis ojos… le perdone tantas cosas y por nuestra promesa de algún día poder estar juntos… a pesar de los años trascurridos yo siempre le quise y el igual… siempre nos esperaríamos… pero nuestra relación estaba prohibida… no la tolerarían… no teníamos oportunidad… y era una cobarde que no quiso seguirle cuando me lo pidió y cuando hablo con su madre me acobarde y me aleje… era tan estúpida… ahora me duele su partida… no pude ir a despedirme de él… todas las puertas se trancaron frente a mi… nadie me ayudo a llegar hasta el… no pudo verle por última vez… ahora solo puedo tararear aquella canción que cantábamos juntos cuando solo existíamos los dos… ese viejo rock de caramelos de cianuro… que me enseño en nuestras largas camitas tomados de la mano y dejábamos las huellas de nuestros pasos en la tierra floja de las colinas junto a un rio… ahora ¿cómo puedo seguir odiando el nombre que compartíamos y detestábamos? Como puedo ver a su hermana gemela que me llamaba pidiendo mi presencia y sin yo poder hacer algo para estar allí... ¿cómo olvidas sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente sonriéndome con picardía…? me ha dejado sola y no puedo hacer nada más que llorar… el destino se opuso que le viera una vez más… y ahora mi depresión me consume… no puedo mostrar mi dolor abiertamente… no hay nadie a mi lado que me consuele… era nuestro secreto…

Espero que me entiendan… solo necesito tiempo… regresare se los prometo… solo denme tiempo lo necesito… en realidad no sé lo que necesito… quizás tiempo para resinarme que le perdido para siempre o tiempo para olvidarme de nuestra promesa y asimilar su muerte…

Les quiero a todos y compréndame… cuando regrese le pondré empeño a la historia…


	14. Chapter 13

**GEMELOS MALDITOS**

**Capitulo 13**

**ARROGANCIA **

Marian corría con todas sus fuerzas buscando a los alrededores del lago negro y el bosque prohibido mirando angustiada el reloj de pulsera deseando que el tiempo se detuviera. Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas incontenibles por la desesperación y las traicioneras agujas de su reloj.

Las lágrimas hacían de su visión borrosa. Sus pasos presurosos se convirtieron en una carrera desesperada hacia el bosque prohíbo, solo tenía 10 minutos para entregarle la carta a Hermione. Si no lo hacía, Draco se vengaría de ella de alguna forma dolorosa y humillante, ella conocía de sus métodos de castigo, no por nada era el príncipe de su casa y ella una de sus constantes presas.

Marian se sentía mareada, no había desayunado, estaba cansada y su respiración era irregular. Tropezó con la raíz de un árbol retorcido haciéndose daño en la rodilla. Su cuerpo tembloroso comenzó a convulsionar debido al llano, se estaba desesperada.

Sin embargo se levanto y siguió corriendo, sin percatarse que la carta quedaba entre las hojas del un helecho.

Los cuatro Slytherin si preparaban para la batalla que iban a mantener en breves minutos con aquellos dos hombres de identidad desconocida pero con propósitos claros.

Luna miraba fijamente su pequeña esfera que mostraba un humo negro y turbio. Clara señal que lo que les esperaba sería algo sumamente difícil de enfrentar. El poder de su enemigo era grande y ellos de experiencia no sabían nada. Y ellos debían de tener mucha ya que se les habían sido enviados de aquellos ermitaños repulsivos y sedientos de poder y conocimiento.

El más tranquilo de los cuatro era Nott, él tenía plena confianza en sus conocimientos y habilidades.

Los segundos pasaron transformándose en minutos.

La descarga de magia era más que evidente. Frente a ellos. Podían escuchar como cañones de guerra los ataques de aquellos desconocidos magos. La fuerza que aplicaban en sus ataques cada vez mayor causó que los animales y criaturas mágicas cercanas a la barrera de ambos lados huyeran temerosos por la batalla que se avecinaba.

Hermione extrajo de su capa la varita que le fue entregada por su maestra. De forma lenta lo movió entre sus dedos mirando fijantemente a la barrera que estaba por ceder. La varita de color blanco fantasmal de aura siniestra rodeaba las manos de Hermione. Theo, Harry y Luna se alejaron de ella cuando notaron el objeto oscuro entre sus manos.

Hermione se percato de ese hecho y les miro con curiosidad estudiando con meticulosidad las expresiones de sus rostros.

-¿Vas a usarla? –pregunto Harry mirando la varita algo dudoso, su maestro le había advertido de aquel objeto mágico, debía tener cuidado con él y su portadora, la varita que devora a sus hermanas. Si esa varita devoraba otra varita en una pelea el mago dueño de la varita perdía su magia al ser derrotado. La varita con el poder de volver squit a cualquier mago entregándole a su maestro el poder obtenido. Una gran arma muy codiciada por aquellos que conocían su existencia. Sin embargo era muy pocos los valientes que intentaban adueñarse de ella conociendo las consecuencias y el numero de magos que fracasaron en obtener dicha varita.

-No veo por qué no. – le contesto armando mil y una estrategia. – aunque no puedo utilizarla aun. Luchare con mi otra varita. –suspiro aun sin hacer el intento de guardar la varita.

-Creo que es mejor cambian nuestros atuendo, no creo que el uniforme sea adecuado para recibir a nuestra esperada visita. - hablo algo ausente Luna tocando su ropa con su varita transfigurándola en un traje de lucha.

Su cabello se tejió completamente desde la parte superior de su cabeza. Su trenza fue sujetada por un lazo blanco de cual descendían varias plumas largar y hermosas. Su capa y uniforme fueron suplantadas por un ajustado vestido amarillo hasta su cintura del cual descendía al vuelo hasta más arriba de la rodilla. Dejando sus piernas blancas aterciopeladas al descubierto completamente. Sus pies eran cubiertos por sandalias romanas con cintas largas que se tejían hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de un color blanco con franjas doradas.

Sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos largos guantes que dejaban sus dedos y palma de la mano al descubierto. En su espalda un arco blanco de cuerda dorada y flechas reposaban a la espera de ser usados. Su espalda descubierta mostraba un tatuaje difícil de describir, en el cual solo dos alas eran diferenciadas del los signos y extrañas figuras. En la mano derecha mantenía su varita tocándose el pecho con ella. Abrió sus ojos azules delineados por aquel brillo dorado que se extendía hasta terminar como una espirar en sus mejillas que solo se podía divisar cuando el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro. Un aro de oro con ramificaciones similares a hojas y pequeños brotes de flores rodeaban su cabeza. De sus orejas colgaban plumas blancas y su cuello un delicado colgante caía mas debajo de sus pecho en forma de luna creciente de oro con figuras de flores en rubí y plata.

Hermione miro a su compañera cambiar transfigurar su túnica por su traje de batalla. Y asintió en acuerdo con Luna.

El siguiente en transfigurar su túnica fue Harry. Junto a Theo.

El traje de Harry consistía en un pantaloncillo rojo escarlata corto justo más a debajo de sus rodillas amarrado con un cordón dorado, la parte superior cubriendo su tórax dejando sus brazos descubiertos una chaqueta de cuero de un rojo más oscuro el cual claramente era un vinotinto sujeta por tres botones dorados con un flamante león rugiendo. En su cintura un cinturón grueso de de oro y cuero con imágenes, runas y una redonda hebilla con un león rugiéndole a un fénix rodeado de fuego sostenía una espada de mango de oro y piedras preciosas con una hoja de colmillo de dragón purificada con lagrimas del fénix blanco derramadas por voluntad propia. La espada era guardada dentro de una funda roja con dibujos de dragones y runas antiguas. Un hechizo que solo le permitía desenvainar la espada a su verdadero dueño. En su izquierdo cubriendo parte de su cuello y brazo un tatuaje se extendía orgullosamente. La imagen estaba sellada sobre la piel de un negro tan oscuro como la noche, sin embargo su apariencia no era siniestra, si no todo lo contrario emanaba poder. La forma del tatuaje no podía ser descrita ya que parte de su chaqueta le cubría protegiendo su significado y ocultando su lugar dentro del círculo de ermitaños. De su cuello una larga cadena de oro caía sobre su pecho con un emblema de plata mostrando a un dragón alzando el vuelo. Tres magnificas bestias las cuales representaba en poder y fuerza.

El traje de Theo no era diferente al de Harry… lo único que les diferenciaba ere los tonos de verde y su arma, una lanza con una grande cuchilla en forma de arco que le daba forma de oz plateada hecha con el colmillo de un basilisco altamente venenosa y letal. El báculo era hecho con 66 cuernos de unicornio un arma completamente oscura y siniestra aunque eso no le quitaba lo hermosa. Una oz que otorga muerte y vida. Theo la izo girar en círculos en aire cortando el viento con su cuchilla, dejando salir los gritos infernales del inframundo. Del la parte inferior de la oz una cadena se extendió hasta enroscarse en su brazo derecho con una serpiente.

El tatuaje de Theo al igual que de Harry era oculto bajo su chaqueta, aunque no había duda que emanaba el mismo poder. Sobre su pecho caía una cadena de plata con el emblema de una araña negra sobre su propia red.

Hermione miro las almas de cada uno de sus compañeros anonada. Y sonrió satisfecha de comprobar que sería imposible que les derrotaran ante la seguridad que mostraban en ese momento. Tomo su varita y la apunto sobre su pecho dispuesta a cambiar su atuendo y mostrar su arma y traje de lucha. Sin embargo en ese preciso momento la barrera cedió y como haces de luces los intrusos se adentraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

…

Draco miro su reloj por enésima vez, maldiciendo a la inútil de Marian por ser incapaz de entregarle la carta a su hermana. Junto a él Pansy y Astoria se peleaban por su atención. Ambas querían asistir a la fiesta del te del brazo con él. Sin embargo Draco no estaba interesado en aquellas frivolidades el solo quería que apareciera Hermione.

El profesor Snepe miro a los alumnos frente a él. Suspiro algo cansado. Narcisa siempre se salía con las suyas… miro el reloj por tercera vez en tres minutos. Ya no podía posponer mas la hora de partida. Lo lamentaba mucho por Draco y Hermione… si pobre de Draco cuando se apareciera en la mansión sin su gemela. La que le armaría su madre.

-Ya es hora. –anuncio por fin el profesor de pociones. –irán en parejas… que esperan márchense de una buena vez. –les ordeno al ver que la mayoría no se había movido de su sitio. Aproximadamente 16 alumnos se dirigían a la mansión Malfoy.

Pansy y Astoria formaron parejas después de que Snepe les mandara a callar y les empujara a la chimenea sin delicadeza. Ambas Slytherin desaparecieron tras una llamarada verde gritando enfurecidas.

En la oficina del profesor Snepe solo quedaron Blaise y Draco quienes miraron al profesor.

-Señor Malfoy ya no puede seguir esperando. Iré por tu hermana y yo mismo le llevare a la mansión. Ahora váyanse de una buena vez. -Les ordeno sin mostrar perturbación en su rostro más que su fría mirada.

-Cuento entonces con usted profesor. – Draco camino hasta la chimenea y junto a Blaise desaparecieron.

Narcisa esperaba impaciente frente a la chimenea.

-¡Es tu culpa! –el grito de Pansy a Astoria anunciando su llegada.

Narcisa las miro molesta por el escándalo y la poca educación que estaban mostrando en ese momento.

-¡¿Pansy que modales son esos jovencita?! – la indignación en la voz de una alta mujer de largos cabellos ondulados sujetados en un discreto moño resonó por toda la sala que había quedado en silencio.

Pansy miro a su madre avergonzada y salió en la chimenea sin pronunciar palabra. Aunque no pudo evitar una maldición cuando miro la sonrisa de superioridad de Astoria.

La chimenea de nuevo se encendió y Draco y Blaise se abrieron paso por ella.

Narcisa miraba a su hijo expectante, quería saber en dónde estaba Hermione…

Draco le regreso la mirada a su madre…

-Llegara un poco más tarde… - informo.

Narcisa asintió con su cabeza y invito a pasar a los invitados al jardín algo decepcionada por el retraso de su hija y poco interés que tenían en llegar a tiempo.

Tras unos Narcisa volvió sobre sus pasos encontrándose con Draco quien mantenía la mirada fija en la chimenea.

Narcisa le miro en silencio contemplándole. Su hijo ya era todo un hombre. Draco había crecido dejando a su hermana detrás… era mucho más alto que Hermione y ella misma. Ya era casi de la estatura de Lucios solo que el aun mantenía ese aire juvenil en su rostro. Su hijo se veía concentrado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos no se separaban de la chimenea. Y comprendió su impaciencia y anhelo. Deseaba que Hermione llegara.

Por años Narcisa fue testigo del sufrimiento de su hijo. Su único vinculo con su hija. Hacía ya cuatro años desde que Draco le había estado esperando. Siempre impaciente, aquella navidad cuando regreso a casa después de largos meses evadiendo sus preguntas sobre Hermione y todo lo referente a ella su hijo se había enterado de la verdad al verla sumergida en una profunda depresión. Fue un duro golpe para toda la familia, pero sin duda alguna quien más la sufrió fue su hijo. Cuando ella logro salir de su depresión fue que pudo vislumbrar el sufriendo de Draco. Al no tener a Hermione una parte de Draco había desaparecido, y esa parte fue tan evidente para ella y Lucios… su hijo perdió en ese momento la luz brillante de sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa siendo suplantada por esa mueca torcida que ahora adornaba sus labios y sus ojos vacios llenos de aquel frio que le estremecía.

Todas las navidades Draco dormía cerca de la chimenea esperándola… esperando a su hermana incluso hubieron muchas ocasiones en las que se pasaba el día en la habitación de ella y muchas noches le encontró dormido sobre su cama abrazado a un retrato de Hermione. Fue duro y difícil lograr que el avanzara. Y cuando logro su cometido el se volvió frio y calculador y su aura calidad fue suplantada por una fría, oscura y cruel.

Y ahora el estaba allí de nuevo, contemplando la chimenea en espera de ella. Y en ese momento pudo vislumbrar al antiguo Draco en la espera de su hermana. Pudo ver a su pequeño hijo.

Draco despertó de su sueño y miro a su madre a los ojos por unos segundos ocultando sus emociones y cerrando su mente.

-Madre hay algo que debe saber… es referente a Hermione… -las palabras de Draco llegaron a su madre quien no tardo en mirarle preocupada.

-¿Que ocurre con tu hermana? – pregunto Lucios detrás de su hijo mirándole fijamente sin ninguna emoción en su mirada.

Draco abrió su boca para decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella cuando un gemido de dolor se apodero de su garganta. Su cabeza dolió y todo a su alrededor se distorsiono.

Narcisa grito horrorizada cuando la nariz de Draco comenzó a sangrar.

Lucios en tres largos pasos llego hasta su hijo y le sostuvo del brazo cuando este estaba a punto de caer hacia adelante.

-Llévalo arriba Lucios… le escribiere al doctor. –Lucios miro a su esposa que le miraba asustada y sin pronunciar palabra alguna ayudo a su hijo a subir las escaleras.

…

Marian caminaba asustada y perdida en el inmenso bosque. No recordaba el camino que había tomado ni cuantas vueltas dio en su desesperada búsqueda por Hermione. Miro su reloj temblorosa… y lloro angustiada. Ya era tarde. Malfoy la mataría lentamente.

Se recostó de un gran árbol derrotada sollozando con sus ojos cerrados, abrazándose así misma temerosa, maldiciendo su suerte y maldiciendo a Draco Malfoy por hacer de su vida tan miserable.

Una potente luz púrpura imparto unos centímetros más arriba de su cabeza logrando perforar la dura corteza del árbol. Marian levanto la mirada aterrada hasta aquel agujero sobre su cabeza en shock sentada sobre las raíces. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a su atacante sin embargo frente a ella no había nadie. Tomo su varita entre sus manos maldiciendo de nuevo su suerte. Y se arrastro sobre la tierra negra y la yerba atenta a cualquier moviendo…

Nuevas explosiones se escucharon a su alrededor y hechizo de todos los colores impactaban los arboles. Marina se mantuvo quieta cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos descubriendo que los hechizos no eran dirigidos a ella. A lo lejos escucho voces que ella conocía y sin embargo no lograba relacionarlas aun.

Su respiración era acelerada. Su pulso temblaba y no recordaba algún hechizo con el cual protegerse. Estaba bloqueada completamente por el miedo. Aún así, su curiosidad pudo más que el instinto de supervivencia. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor se acerco lentamente arrastrándose tan sigilosa como una serpiente hasta quedar entre los helechos al piel de un roble gigantesco.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar la escena frente a ella.

Luna se mantenía apoyada sobre su arco, tratando de no caer de rodilla, estaba muy lastimada y con heridas profundas en su blanquecina piel. Bajo sus pies un hombre atravesado por la espalda en la hartura de su corazón y una flecha atravesando su cabeza yacía muerto. Frente a ella a unos cuantos pasos estaba Harry mirándole y detrás de Harry aferrado a el por la espalda estaba Hermione con sus ojos cerrados respirando lentamente.

Marian se cubrió la boca callando un grito de horror al ver una lanza traspasaba el cuerpo de los dos Slytherin y como esta se movió dentro de sus estómagos ocasionando que Harry la sostuviera con sus manos gritando enloquecido por el dolor. Hermione solo le abrazo con más fuerza ahogando el grito agónico.

El miserable que hundía la lanza en el cuerpo de ambos reía enloquecido, sin percatarse como Theo se ponía de pie y con ágil movimiento blandía su oz, cortando su cabeza en un corte limpio y sangriento.

En el rostro del hombre solo se vislumbro la incredulidad.

Marian perdió la noción del tiempo en ese preciso momento. Miraba como si se tratara de otro mundo a sus amigos mortalmente heridos, desangrándose frente a sus ojos.

Sin ser consciente de sus movimientos se levanto lentamente y abandono su escondite. Sin mirar a su alrededor en busca de algún enemigo o posible amenaza corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a ellos.

Luna tambien se había puesto de pie y junto a Theo revisaban la condición de sus compañeros.

Luna escucho los pasos presurosos de Evangeline y por instinto tomo una flecha de su espalda y con movimientos rápidos y fluidos tenso la cuerda de su arco y coloco la flecha dispuesta atravesar lo que se acercaba.

Suspiro al ver a Marian paralizada a unos pies de ella debido al susto. Y la mirada oscura de Luna.

Theo retiro la lanza del cuerpo de Hermione y Harry que gimieron de dolor ya casi en la inconsciencia.

Luna extrajo una botellita del bolsillo de su vestido de color escarlata y le dio a beber una gota a cada uno y por ultimo ella dejo caer una sobre su lengua para detener el sangrado. Estaban muy débiles, no tenían fuerza ninguno de ellos para proteger a sus compañeros.

-Hay que hacer algo están muy mal. –susurro Luna abrumada mirando a Theo que no se encontraba en un buen estado.

-Marian… - susurro Theo mirando a la pequeña que asintió con su cabeza más cerca de ellos… - te vez horrible. –Marian enrojeció al instante bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento… yo…- su voz y cuerpo temblaba. Estaba asustada.

-No es el momento para que dudes… debes ir por Dumbledore… -susurro acariciando una mejilla de Hermione nuevamente herida. Se veía tan indefensa entre sus brazos. Ella era tan frágil. Levanto la mirada y miro a Harry entre los brazos de Luna que le llamaba con insistencia.

-Estoy perdida no sé cómo regresar… yo lo siento… lo siento…- se disculpo dejando correr su llanto dejándose caer del rodillas.

Luna le tendió su mano cerrada a Marian y la abrió lentamente dejando ver una mariposa dorada.

-Síguela te llevara con el profesor. Confió en ti… ahora ve… -le susurro manteniendo una sonrisa.

Theo se dejo caer sobre Hermione mirando por última vez como Marian corría adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque.

Luna quien era la que menos estaba herida y la más lucida comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna para sus compañeros dejando fluir lágrimas. Estaba aterrada… subestimaron a su enemigo y ahora pagaban las consecuencia de esa estupidez. De su arrogancia.

En la mansión Malfoy seguía la fiesta de té. Narcisa muy en contra de su voluntad había bajado a compartir con las damas de su círculo social, excusando a Draco y la tardanza de su hija por segunda vez.

Lucios miraba a su hijo y al médico que le revisaba meticulosamente, buscando el origen de la hemorragia nasal y la debilidad que presentaba en ese momento Draco. Lucios tenía un mal presentimiento. Era la segunda vez que le ocurría aquello a Draco desde que Hermione había vuelto a sus vidas. Y llegar a esa deducción le angustiaba aun más.

-Señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que lleve a su hijo mañana a San Murgo. Allí se le practicaran unos exámenes para descartar posibles enfermedades, aunque lo mas seguro es que su hijo sufra de anemia. –el anciano tomo su maletín y miro al hombre que asentía con la cabeza. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse. –cuando despierte dele la poción que dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Son vitaminas… - y tras dar su última recomendación abandono la habitación del joven Malfoy.

Lucios sabia que esa debilidad de Draco no se debía alguna anemia. Narcisa cuidaba de su hijo con esmero y Draco cuidaba de él mismo. Recuerda haberle dicho algunos años atrás cuando era pequeño que si cuidaba de él mismo cuidaría a Hermione ya que su fuerza era la de ella. Y no había estado más alejado de la verdad. Hermione regreso a sus vidas. Sin embargo no conocía su propósito porque desde luego que no era vivir con ellos como una familia. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Tambien estaba el hecho que aun no le hablaba de esos años cuando estuvo en manos de su secuestradora y sus años viviendo con una identidad falsa. Hermione estaba completamente rodeada de misterios. Y sobre todo emanaba un extraño poder. Y ese tatuaje en su espalda. No sabía qué significado tenia y el porqué ella lo llevaba. En conclusión su hija era una desconocida con un pasado, una identidad y con un propósito que escavan a sus conocimientos en ese momento. Pero que sin duda alguna descubriría más adelante.

Draco despertó mareado. Un fuerte dolor le segaba y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Sus energías eran nulas… de nuevo sentía esa sensación de ser despojado de su magia y energía. A duras penas pudo ver a su padre sentado en un mueble oscuro y antiguo. No dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos tratando de recordar que le había ocurrido.

-Bebe. – ordeno Lucios dándole una poción regeneradora de energías.

Haciendo acopio de una fuerza titánica tomo la poción con lentitud sintiendo como surtía efecto lentamente.

Draco cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió lentamente.

-¿Hermione ya ha llegado? –pregunto un susurro ronco, aun se sentía débil.

Lucios lo miro arqueando una ceja ante la pregunta de su hijo. El esperaba un que me paso o que me ocurrió. Sin embargo Draco había preguntando primero por su gemela…

-Aun no… ¿qué era eso que le querías contar a tu madre sobre tu hermana? –pregunto mirándole a los ojos esperando una respuesta, tratando de desentrañar uno de esos misterios que tanto rodeaban a su hija.

Draco desvió la mirada. Suspiro y comenzó hablar;

-¿Padre mi hermana aun está enferma? –pregunto en un susurro mirando por la ventana.

Lucios no se sorprendió por aquella pregunta. Narcisa tambien le había preguntado. Y le daría la misma respuesta a su hijo que le dio a su esposa.

-No lo sé.

Draco suspiro.

-Ella aun está enferma padre… la vi retorcerse de dolor. –susurro abatido recordando aquel momento, y una vez más sintió miedo de perderla.

-¿Por qué no avisaste de inmediato?.

-No lo sé padre, estaba tan confundido y temeroso de me abandonara que no pensé en ello. –le confesó ocasionando que Lucios le mirara con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué es lo que te confunde? –indago agobiado. Conocía la maldición y temía que esta se apoderara de sus hijos.

Draco bajo la cabeza… el no podía decir lo que estaba sintiendo el debía callar su amor insano por su hermana. Estaba loco y realmente enfermo. Hablar de sus sentimientos solo lograría que le despreciaran y que sus padres le odiaran… pero como luchar contra ese sentimiento que se adueñaba de su voluntad y cada uno de sus sentidos, como luchar contra ese sentimiento que era como el aire mismo que necesitaba para respirar. No sabía qué hacer contra ese hechizo malévolo que le embrujaba y que todos llamaban amor. Odiaba sentirlo, odiaba su incapacidad para deshacerse de él y sus efectos mortíferos. El amor era un asco cuando se sentía por alguien imposible… su hermana era un imposible doloroso. Maldijo mil veces el maldito destino. Porque estaba seguro que ella le amaba. Estaban enfermos. Pobre de sus almas… se pudrirían en el infierno si algún día se entregaban por completo a ese sentimiento vil que les contaminaba como un veneno inmune a los antídotos. La odiaba y se odiaba a sí mismo por amarla. Que sentimientos tan contradictorios, sin embargo les sentía poderosamente adueñarse de su cordura. Maldijo nuevamente y evito ver a su padre a los ojos. Demasiado tarde Lucios había confirmado sus sospechas. La maldición ya se había apoderado de su hijo.

…

Marian choco contra Dumbledore casi derribándole.

El anciano director sostuvo a la pequeña por los hombros y se retiro para verla un poco.

Frunció el seño y la miro preocupado al notar las condiciones deplorables en las que se encontraba la pequeña.

El uniforme de Marian estaba rasgado a causa de las muchas ramas que le habían complicado el paso. Tenía muchas heridas en las piernas y rostro. Sus rodillas estaban sangrando al igual que sus manos. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, con hojas y ramas entre ellos, por su rostro recorrían el sudor y lagrimas provocando ardor en sus rasguños.

Dumbledore le miro sumamente curioso.

-Di… dire… dire… director…- logro pronunciar con voz temblorosa mirándole esperanzada. Le tomo de la mano y le halo desesperada…

-¿Que le ocurre señorita...?

-Por favor… ven… venga conmigo… ellos ne… necesitan ayu…da… están muriendo… - Marian dejo escapar un sollozo de angustia…

Dumbledore supo de inmediato a que se refería la pequeña.

Saco su varita y le envió un patrunus a sus profesores de confianza y la enfermera. Si lo que decía Marian era cierto necesitaría ayuda y que Merlín les amparara bajo su manto. Y sin más preámbulos Dumbledore siguió a la pequeña que corría nuevamente hasta sus amigos algo desesperada por llegar a tiempo.

Minerva revisaba unos informe, algo frustrada por los vastos conocimientos de sus alumnos. Era una odisea descifrar lo que decían aquellos jeroglíficos que según la opinión de sus alumnos eran letras.

Cuando su corta paciencia llegaba al límite el fantasmal patrunus de Dumbledore se materializo frente a ella y le entrego el corto mensaje sin esperar respuesta alguna continua su camino hasta el siguiente profesor.

5 minutos más tarde cuatro profesores y una enfermera se dirigían al bosque prohibido con varita en mano.

Dumbledore llego al claro donde le recibió una imagen perturbadora.

Luna continuaba tarareando suavemente recostada del cuerpo de Harry que respiraba lentamente. Luna lloraba sabia que sus amigos no resistirían mucho. Todos estaban muy mal. Quizás si ella no se fuera descuidado Harry y Hermione no estuvieran tan mal. El hechizo les había obligado a lanzarse a una muerte segura. Debían protegerse a uno a los otros y velar por el bienestar de su compañero. Ahora veía las consecuencias del juramento inquebrantable. Un error ameritaba un sacrificio.

Marian callo hincada al lado de Luna quien le miro algo borrosa.

-He traído al director… - hablo atropelladamente mirando a la rubia quien asentía con su cabeza.

Dumbledore miro los cadáveres de los hombres de aproximadamente cuarenta años cada uno.

-Director…-le llamo Luna tras un quejido leve. – por favor ayúdelos… yo no estoy en condición de hacerlo, les he dado parte de mi magia. Harry y Hermione están muy heridos una lanza les atravesó… Theo… Theo el tiene dos profundas heridas son grabes… por favor ayúdeles… -suplico mirando los ojos del profesor similar a los de ella.

-No se preocupe señorita Lovegood todo estará bien. –le calmo mirando con pesar la condiciones de los cuatro…

-Nos confiamos… creímos que éramos superiores a ellos… nuestra arrogancia nos segó… ahora mírenos… -susurro con pesar… -nuestro poder fue nada comparados a los de ellos. Por favor profesor mantenga esta situación lejos de los oídos del ministerio y de los alumnos de Hogwarts… -le pidió sintiendo como sus palpados pesaban. Sin embargo antes de ceder a la inconsciencia miro a Marian que sostenía con mano temblorosa a Hermione.

-Me alegra de haberte conocido Marian… sin duda eres una amiga muy valerosa… gracias por sálvanos la vida… saldaremos nuestra deuda, cumpliremos tres de tus deseos… - y tras esas palabras Luna cedió a la inconsciencia dejando a Marian desconcertada por sus palabras y a Dumbledore sorprendido. Sin embargo el viejo director no se quedo allí mirándoles… comenzó a tratar a Harry con urgencia ya que el muchacho urgía ser tratado. Aunque sus heridas eran similares a las Hermione el no contaba con la magia de un gemelo que la mantendría más tiempo con vida.

Dumbledore cortó la camisa de Harry ya que sus trajes de batalla desaparecieron cuando perdieron el conocimiento.

El director se encontró con la herida profunda que atravesaba su estomago la cual le fuera provocado una muerte instantánea, pero gracias a su magia eso no había ocurrido. Harry batallaba con todas sus fuerzas no ceder a ese frio extraño que se apoderaba de él. Seguiría viviendo, debía hacerlo. Aun quería mirarle una vez más… y seguir sintiendo su tacto cálido.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando Dumbledore trataba a Hermione llegaron los profesores y Madan Poppy. Los cinco hechiceros se quedaron paralizados como en su momento quedaron Dumbledore y Marian.

La primera en reaccionar fue la enfermera que corrió hasta Theo quien aun no era tratado con la urgencia que meritaban sus heridas.

Los siguientes en correr hasta ellos fueron Macgonadall, Hagrid y Remus. Snepe camino hasta los cadáveres de aquellos extraños. Aun desconcertado por la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. No entendía que sucedía allí. Y el porqué Hermione y Potter se encontraban heridos de gravedad… sabia que ellos habían acecinado la pregunta era el ¿por qué?

Dumbledore se alejo de Hermione sin poder hacer algo más por ayudar a la pequeña. Remus atendía a Luna y madan Poppy a Theo. La condición de Hermione y Harry aun era de gravedad.

-Debemos informales a sus familias y llevarlos a san murgo de inmediato. – hablo agitada Minerva mirando a Dumbledore quien negó con su cabeza para sorpresa de la misma.

-Tambien hay que llamar el cuartel de aurores. – continuo Remus mirando a Harry preocupado.

-Me temo amigos míos que no podremos hacer ninguna de esas sugerencias. – les interrumpió Dumbledore con gran pesar.

-¿Cuál es el motivo? –pregunto Snepe interrumpiendo el reclamo evidente de Macgonadall.

-La señorita Lovegood me lo ha pedido. – fue su corta respuesta y carente de argumentos validos. Sin embargo la petición de Luna parecía de mucha importancia para Dumbledore.

Minerva se levanto airada.

-Es evidente que debemos hacerlo. Mire a su alrededor Dumbledore… no podemos ser indulgentes y cubrir lo que ha ocurrido en este lugar. Cinco alumnos están gravemente heridos de los cuales cuatro son de Slytherins y una Hufflepuff. Quien sabe lo que han hecho, que tipo de magia oscura han estado utilizado y que relación tendrían con estas personas a las cuales han matado… merecen responder al ministerio por sus actos atroces. Merecen ser castigado y rendir cuentas de este asesinato. No podemos callar y hacer que no hemos visto nada solo porque una de las principales involucradas en este horror se lo haya pedido. –Macgonadall respiro profundo obviamente airada y descompuesta ante la visión.

Dumbledore comprendía a la profesora. Su ignorancia sobre el asunto era más que evidente.

-¿Hagrid tendrás espacio para cinco invitados? – pregunto ignorando el grito de indignación de Minerva al ser ignorada de aquella forma tan evidente.

-Cla… claro… -contesto aturdido el profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas aun perturbado por toda aquella situación.

-Profesor Remus, profesor Snepe por favor háganse cargo de los cuerpos. Llévenlos a un lugar en donde no puedan ser encontrados. Deduzco que los señores Potter, Nott y las señoritas Malfoy y Lovegood querrán mirarlos una vez más… ponga un hechizo sobre ellos que evite la descomposición… el cielo está nublado… parece que va a llover…

-Director… no creo que la cabaña del profesor sea el lugar más idóneo para tratar las heridas de estos muchachos… su condición es realmente alarmante. No creo poder hacerme cargo de los cuatro… lo más apropiado seria llevarlos a san murgo… -opino Poppy con rapidez atendiendo a Theo y sus salvajes heridas.

-El ministerio se nos echaría arriba he investigaría sobre lo que les ha ocurrido a cuatro herederos de las casas con mas influencias en el continente. Y yo sinceramente no estoy para responder preguntas a las que no puedo responder… Se quedaran en la cabaña de Hagrid. El profesor Snepe le ayudara a tratarlos. Cuento tambien con su ayuda señorita Marian…

La aludida asintió con su cabeza algo mareada y aturdida… no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En la mansión Malfoy Draco almorzaba junto a los invitados en el jardín algo agobiado por las constantes insinuaciones de algunas compañeras de clases y sus madres. En otro momento les fuera seducido respondiendo a sus coqueteos… sin embargo en ese momento solo una mujer tenía toda su atención y pensamientos. Y esa era su endemoniada hermana que le torturaba aun estando ausente. Sentía que algo no andaba bien. Su retraso y esa angustia le tenía inquieto.

Sintió la mano de su madre sobre la suya y la miro. Sonrió con su típica mueca y presto más atención a la conversación que se estaba desarrollando.

La madre de Pansy, la señora Luciana hablaba muy animada mirándole de reojo.

-Al parecer tu hija no asistirá al almuerzo. – Luciana sonrió mirando a Narcisa que dejaba su copa de jugo de naranja a un lado.

-Así parecerse. –respondió desilusionada.

-¿Y dime Draco como se siente tener de nuevo a tu hermana? – volvió a preguntar mirando al rubio que le miro y a los ojos y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que la dejaba sin aire y le hacía sentir 20 años más joven.

-No podría describir mis sentimientos con palabras señora Luciana. – Draco tomo un poco de vino de su copa de cristal logrando que Luciana y su hija suspiran y Narcisa tragara con dificulta incomoda.

-Mis hijas me han mencionando que es hermosa. – hablo la señora Esmeralda Greengrass sonriéndole a sus hijas junto a ellas y luego a Draco. – ¿tú qué opinas Draco?

-Mi hermana es más que hermosa señora Esmeralda. Una Veela no podría comparar su belleza con la de ella... Sus Risos delicados de ese tono castaño claro que se vuelven dorados cuando el sol les toca, destellan con una sorprendente luz que te corta el aire... Sus ojos brillan con un brillo más profundo que el diamante expuesto a la luz, su color puede fácilmente tomarse por un almendrado corriente. Sin embargo hay que mirarlos con fijeza para notar ese oro derretido destellante de sabiduría y calidez... Sus pestañas son largas y abundantes. Cuando pestañea o cierra sus ojos puedes notar como ese velo oscurece su mirada por segundos sumergiéndote un mundo de ensueño. Simplemente te hipnotiza e idiotiza cuando te devora con la mirada... Sus cejas están perfectamente arqueadas y su pequeña nariz respingona están adornadas por pequeñas pecas que cubren sus mejillas sonrosadas… y sus labios cereza es el pecado de los inmortales que venderían sus almas por acariciarlos… su piel no podría compararse con el terciopelo o la seda, sería un insulto a tal suavidad… ella es simplemente perfecta… hermosa… -concluyo susurrando para sí mismo.

Narcisa ahogo un gemido, las palabras de su hijo. Sus gestos y esa mirada soñadora le dieron muy mala espina… el sonaba como si estuviera… no quiso terminar de completar aquella oración necesitaba hablar con él a solas… ella tenía que estar imaginándose cosas… si eso era. La preocupación no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Draco miro las mujeres frente a él estupefactas y comprendió su error.

-Eso es lo que dice Theo, Harry y Blaise. Creo que se han enamorado de mi hermana. –sonrió con su típica mueca arrancando suspiros de las presentes un tanto aliviadas.

-Yo creo a Harry se lo nota más lo idiotizado que esta por Hermione. –opino Pansy aprovechando la ocasión para chismear un rato.

Narcisa suspiro algo tranquila comprendiendo que su hijo solo estaba repitiendo lo que había escuchado de sus amigos… aunque aun seguía ahí en su pecho esa angustia y mente no borraba la mirada de su hijo y su voz al momento que hablo de ella.

Un plock atrajo la atención del grupo de mujeres y jóvenes.

Una elfa con un vestido de vistosos colores florales se inclino levente antes Narcisa que no tardo en reconocerla.

-¿Liria? –Narcisa miro a la elfa y luego a su alrededor en busca de Hermione emocionada. Sintió su corazón saltar de alegría y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Liria trae un mensaje del ama. –informo la elfa algo cohibida por todos los magos y brujas presentes. – El ama se siente profundamente apenada al tener que declinar a la fiesta del te organizada por usted mi señora. El ama le pidió a Liria que le pidiera disculpa y que la próxima vez fuera un poco más considerada y enviarle una invitación con días de antelación. Liria debe retirare. Con su permiso señora Malfoy.

Y así como apareció desapareció Liria dejando un profundo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el canto de las aves que jugaban en las fuentes cercanas.

Narcisa se aclaro la voz y ocultando su decepción con la indiferencia continuo ablando como si nada fuera ocurrido.

Draco se puso de pie dispuesto a ir por Hermione y darle su castigo a la inútil de Marian.

En la cabaña de Hagrid madan Poppy con ayuda de los elfos de Hermione hacían todo lo posible por estabilizar a Harry.

Luna ya consiente miraba a sus amigos reprochándose a sí misma lo débil que había sido… si tan solo ella hubiera hecho más quizás la situación hubiera sido otra.

Marian le miro y le ofreció un frasquito con poción tranquilizadora para sus nervios. Luna le sonrió y lo tomo lentamente sin dejar de ver a sus amigos.

-Debes de descansar un poco Marian… -le aconsejo en susurro a la niña que negó enérgicamente.

-No puedo hacerlo… quiero ayudar y ser más útil… la señorita Hermione aun está muy mal y el joven Harry… el… quizás…

-No te preocupes ya verás como todo saldrá bien… confiemos en su fuerza y voluntad para seguir viviendo y sobre todo confiemos en la señora Poppy… ella es una magnifica enfermera… les sanara a los tres… y iré de nuevo a ese hermoso campo de flores… y esta vez iras con nosotros… te divertirás siguiendo a los nomos… y vistiendo a las hadas… -le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos a la pequeña. –ellos son fuertes…

-Si… iremos de día de campo… - sonrió con un poco mas de ánimo.

-Ahora ve a descansar un poco… te hará bien… después puedes venir ayudar a madan Poppy con muchas mas energías…

Marian asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Dumbledore entro en la habitación con los cuatros profesores unos minutos más tarde…

Miro a su alrededor.

Hagrid le había dado una habitación de invitados que Dumbledore no sabía que existía. La habitación fue agrandada por Dumbledore para que la enfermera se pudiera mover con mayor libertad de un sitio a otro y por supuesto para comodidad de los pacientes.

Minerva aun mantenía su seño fruncido y su bien notada molestia e inconformidad por la decisión de Dumbledore. No estaba de acuerdo con ser cómplice de un asesinato… y Merlín sabe que otra cosa más… el punto era que ella estaba allí dispuesta a oír lo que tuviera que decirle el profesor Dumbledore y la señorita Lovegood, si se iba a hagan un boleto directo a las maquiavélicas torres de azkaban quería que al menos valiera la pena.

Lupin, Snepe y Hagrid compartían la misma opinión que la profesora de transformaciones… si iban a poner en riesgo su pellejo debían conocer la causa de aquel enfrentamiento sanguinario que habían presenciado.

Dumbledore tomo asiento en una silla junto a Luna quien les miro con curiosidad.

-Lo siento estimado Dumbledore, pero debe comprender que no puedo traicionar a mis compañeros… la señora Minerva y señor Severus estuvieron presente cuando se hicimos el juramento inquebrantable… saben lo que somos y el respeto que nos deben. Lo que ocurrió hoy es solo el comienzo de lo que será nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante… -Luna suspiro y miro a sus compañeros inconscientes. – profesor Dumbledore le agradecería que justificara nuestra ausencia a los profesores y alumnos. Y sobre todo a nuestros padres. En el momento que mis amigos se recuperen decidiremos qué haremos a continuación. Por ello les pido al señor Remus y el señor Hagrid discreción. Ahora por favor déjennos solos… tengo que ayudar a sanar a Harry ya que Hermione tiene una fuente de poder desconocida que le ayuda.

-No se preocupe señorita Lovegood, me hare cargo de todo. Espero que sus compañeros se recuperen pronto. Les vendré a visitar en cuanto se me sea posible.

-Tiempos oscuros asechan el castillo. Cuídese profesor Dumbledore. No solo nosotros tenemos enemigos. –con sus últimas palabras Luna recostó su cabeza de su acogedora almohada entregándose a un profundo sueño.

Dumbledore asintió y abandono la habitación seguido de sus profesores de confianza.

Continuara…

**N/A**

**Hola!**

**Sé que les dije que me tomaría mi tiempo… y bueno lo estoy haciendo… este cap lo tenía escrito hacia ya mucho tiempo… solo me faltaba responder a sus reviews… y bueno aquí esta.**

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios anteriores: **

**Guest:** Holaaa! Te agradezco mucho por tu comentario… gracias por tu alago es gratificante para mi saber lo mucho que te gusta esta historia… y bueno no te preocupes que suele suceder con frecuencia algún problemilla con fanfic aunque no dejen de ser molestos U_U… espero que te haiga gustado el cap… besos y cuídate…

**Nyra Potter****:** Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo en estos momentos en el que mi mundo está plagado de tristezas y recuerdos que torturan mi alma…

**GabySJ****: **Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo… aun triste, pero considero en este momento que escribir y alejarme de mi triste realidad por algunas horas es lo mejor en este momento para mi… aunque eso signifique que esté cometiendo un grandísimo error. Te agradezco tanto por tus palabras y apoyo… eres una persona muy especial… gracias por estar ahí… gracias amiga… porque somos amigas verdad? Disfruta del cap…

**AbytutisCM****:** Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, aunque en este momento se me sea imposible ser como el ave fénix… se que algún día lo seré… tengo fe en ello. Lo superare… besos.

**:** Hola! Bueno mi vida personal tiene una gran influencia en el cap… solo que éramos hermanos gracias a dios… gracias… gracias por tus palabras y comprender un poco de mi sufrimiento… se que aunque mis días se vean empañados por esa nube oscura… se que detrás de esa tormenta que azota mi alma hay un día soleado y lleno de calidez… en cuanto a la historia… me siento feliz de poder contar con tu apoyo… espero que disfrutes de este cap… besos.

**Soloemma****:** Hola! leí tu reviews… y no sabes lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy contigo por tus palabras llenas de aliento y tu comprensión… en estos momentos es que conoces verdaderamente a las personas que te apoyan y están allí. Aunque no las veamos al pendiente de nosotros y nuestro bienestar… estoy feliz de haber leído tu comentario porque sé que me comprendes… tienes razón en muchas de las cosas que me escribiste… no para de pensar el si yo pudiera… es duro y me torturo con ello… a medida que pasan los días estoy comenzando a sumir que ya no está… que tengo que dejarle ir… que no está bien que me haga esto a mi misma… es duro pero debo hacerlo… no podre olvidarlo… pero si puedo tratar de seguir adelante… gracias de nuevo por tus palabras… espero que este cap te gusta…besos…

**Cleoru Misumi:** Holaaa! Muchas gracias por entenderme… la situación escapo de mis manos… aun la tristeza me carcome por dentro y lo único que mantiene distraída es escribir… sé que he estado eludiendo la realidad… metiéndome en un mundo de ilusiones y fantasías… está mal lo sé… pero no se que mas hacer… te agradezco por tus palabras y apoyo en mi historia… espero que te guste el cap… guardare tu mail… lamento no escribirte ahora… pero me siento feliz que me ofrezcas tu mano amiga… que estés allí… gracias… besos.

**Le agradezco a cada persona que me ha comprendido y me han escrito… muchísimas gracias… **

**Besos…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	15. Chapter 14

**Gemelos malditos **

**CAPITULO 14**

**Rayos de esperanza **

Lucios caminaba con su cabeza erguida, con paso solerme, con la mirada fija en el frente, sin afincar su peso sobre el bastón. Su recorrido era largo y las miradas curiosas que le seguían eran muchas, sin embargo el no se perturbaba por aquellas miradas insolentes. Además estaba acostumbrado que los plebeyos le miraran de aquella forma.

Sus largos y pausados pasos le llevaron hasta el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Ese viejo insolente se había negado a recibirlo alegando que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para resolver su problema de comunicación con su hija.

Su ira era oculta bajo su rostro inexpresable. Por años había estado alejado de su pequeña, y él la había entregado aquella desconocida que la mantuvo alejada de la familia por muchos años, y nuevamente alguien pretendía alejarla de ellos, sin embargo esta vez Lucios Malfoy no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como su amada hija se desvanecía frente a sus ojos sin dejar rastro. No esta vez, no en esta vida. Se repetía a cada minuto.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con Severus Snepe que salía del despecho del insolente Albus Dumbledore.

Severus le miro imperturbable como si verle allí no le sorprendiera en lo absoluto. Y bueno que se podía esperar del frio e imperturbable Severus Snepe.

-Lucios. – saludo el profesor de pociones mirando a su compadre frente a él deduciendo instantemente el motivo de su visita.

-Severus. – devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza mirando al profesor.

-Dumbledore le espera. –comunico Snepe asiéndose a un lado para que Lucios pasara.

El patriarca de los Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y cruzo el umbral dejando a su viejo amigo detrás.

Muchos pensarían que al encontrarse tendrían una charla fluida donde hablarían de asuntos triviales y preguntarían por sus familias o salud. Algo típico entre amigos que llevaban conociéndose más de 25 años. Sin embargo allí estaba la excepción del caso. Su relación se había enfriado con el tiempo. El alejamiento había creado entre ellos dos un muro frio e impenetrable. El tiempo había borrado la amistad que forjaron durante su niñez.

Severus miro la espalda de Lucios desaparecer detrás de la gárgola.

Y sin mostrar emoción en su rostro o anhelo por la amistad perdida se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Lucios no le había preguntado por el paradero de su hija. Severus no sabía si agradecerle a Merlín o sentirse extrañamente afectado por la falta de confianza de Lucios.

Lucios miro a Albus sentado en su silla amplia de roble pulido.

El mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos levanto el rostro dejando a un lado el pergamino en donde había estado escribiendo afanadamente una carta. Acomodo sus anteojos de media luna con su dedo índice y miro a Lucios buscando alguna perturbación en el hombre. Sin embargo sus intentos se vieron frustrados al encontrarse con una estatua sin emociones que descifrar.

Dumbledore se recostó de su silla y le incido con la mano a Lucios que tomara asiento. Y sin mostrar su reconocida hospitalidad se fue directamente al tema que atraía al mago hasta su lugar de trabajo.

-La señorita Hermione se encuentra bien Lucios, no era necesaria su visita. – hablo tranquilamente mirando a los ojos del hombre.

-En ese caso no le importara que le vea. Draco me ha escrito notificando que aun no se ha dignado a presentarse a clases y que no la ha visto hasta entonces en el castillo. Y como su padre debo exigirle una explicación de la ausencia de mi hija.

-Está en su derecho. –asintió Dumbledore mirando al mago. –sin embargo su hija me ha pedido que le informe que no ha salido del castillo y que este momento no está para recibir visitas.

Lucios frunció el seño mirando al director. Apretó sus manos, y con la misma voz imperturbable exigió.

-No me iré hasta hablar con ella misma y asesorarme que este gozando de la salud que alega usted con tanta firmeza. Y usted me llevara hasta su presencia. Estoy en mi derecho como padre y tutor legar de Hermione. –Lucios se puso de pie con imponencia esperando que Albus le imitara.

Albus suspiro poniéndose de pie. Sabía que tarde o temprano Lucios exigiría ver a su hija. Y él no se lo podría impedir por mucho tiempo. Le indico con la mano nuevamente la dirección de la puerta para que le siguiera.

Lucios sonrió ante su eminente victoria siguiendo al director con pasos lentos hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Draco caminaba algo distraído seguido de Blaise y Pansy que parloteaba sin parar de algo que él no alcanzaba a entender ya que el tema no le importaba en sí. Se paro abruptamente en uno de los pasillos al reconocer a su padre y al director caminando hacia la casucha mugrienta del guardabosque. Movido por la curiosidad se dispuso a seguirle.

-¿Que ocurre a donde vamos? –pregunto Pansy con la respiración agitada mirando a Draco y a Blaise que no entendía mucho tampoco.

Draco cayó en cuenta que sus amigos le habían seguido frunció el seño molesto por su descuido.

-Pansy regresa al castillo. –le ordeno ante la sorpresa de la peli negra que no tardo en fruncir el seño dispuesta a montar un berrinche. Sin embargo Draco no le dio tiempo. –¡ahora! –rugió sin darle la oportunidad de reclamar.

Indignada Pansy regreso por el mismo camino que había llegado. Dejando a Draco y Blaise oculto detrás de unas enormes calabazas mirando la cabaña mugrienta del profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas.

El corazón de Draco palpitaba velozmente, sentía la presencia de Hermione, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón si se esforzaba. Parecía imposible. Pero así era. El podía escuchar incluso su suave respiración con nitidez, como si tratara del susurro del viento tímido e escurridizo que acariciaba su oído.

Blaise maldijo un cuervo que trato de picarlo. Y miro la cabaña frente a él. Notando por primera vez al director y el padre de su compañero. Mira a Draco en busca de respuesta, pero al fijarse en su rostro lo noto perdido. Se cubrió con la capa su cabeza para evitar más picaduras molesto con los pajarracos que no dejaban de pillar en su oído. Al parecer querían dejarle sordo. O peor aun tuerto.

-¿Que ocurre Draco? –pregunto en susurro despertando a Draco de ese mal de sensaciones que le invadían al sentir a su gemela cerca.

-La encontré… -susurro sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente mostrando un brillo en su mirada que desconcertó a Blaise por unos segundos.

Draco tambien cubrió su cabeza ocultando su rostro y cabello que le distinguiría desde kilómetros de distancia.

Marian abrió la puerta con algo de precaución. Sonrió al ver al director frente a ella con alivio evidente en su rostro.

-Buenos días director. –saludo educadamente invitándole a pasar con un gesto tímido.

-Buenos días pequeña. –Dumbledore le sonrió de regreso amablemente.

La sonrisa de Marian se congelo en sus labios al reconocer el hombre que acompañaba a su querido director.

Lucios miro a la mocosa y no tardo en reconocerla como una hija de muggle. Arqueo una ceja y entro en casucha. Frunció el seño y arrugo la nariz al ver aquello que llamaba casa.

-Sígame Lucios. – le pidió Dumbledore caminando hacia unas pequeña escalera oculta detrás de una columna.

Marian cerró la puerta detrás de Lucios sin mirar a Draco y Blaise que le miraban fijamente reconociéndola al instante.

Dumbledore abrió lentamente una puerta de madera algo roída la cual produjo un chirrido a causa de las bisagras que no le habían hecho mantenimiento en mucho tiempo.

El fuerte olor de pociones y otros olores fuertes propios de un hospital o clínica mágica le golpearon fuertemente al entrar en aquella habitación estéril.

Frente a él estaba cinco camas las cuales cuatro estaban ocupadas. Una amplia ventana con cortinas blancas danzaban suavemente a causa del viento y frente a ella una mesita con más de veinte frasquitos de pociones rodeando un florero con flores silvestres.

Recorrió el lugar rápidamente dando con su hermosa Hermione. Con pasos presurosos se acerco y la miro buscando la causa por la cual ella se encontraba en aquella habitación en aquel estado.

Dumbledore hablo suavemente para evitar perturbar los sueños de sus estudiantes.

-Su hija ya se encuentra fuera de peligro. No debe preocuparse. – trato de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué demonios a ocurrido y porque se me ha mantenido oculto su estado? –pregunto mirando a Dumbledore exigiendo una respuesta satisfactoria.

Dumbledore suspiro y camino hasta la ventana con sus manos en su espalda.

Lucios le siguió aun conteniendo su ira.

-La señorita Hermione me ha pedido que no le informa a ningún familiar de su estado. No he podido declinar a su petición. –respondió tranquilamente mirando el bosque frente a él y tocando con sus largos y huesudos dedos algunos pétalos de las aromáticas flores.

-¿Esta consiente de las consecuencias que le acarrea su silencio en cuanto su estado? –pregunto en un susurro mortífero Lucios.

-Lo estoy y temo a las consecuencias… Su hija es parte de algo muy grande Lucios. Está rodeada de una poderosa magia que la ha marcado y señala su destino como la brújula al norte. –Dumbledore suspiro y se giro para ver a Lucios.

-Es lamentable que ellos oculten su misión a sus padres y seres queridos, sin embargo debo aceptar que comprendo la preocupación de ellos y los motivos por el cual les mantienen en la ignorancia. Conocer su secreto es una sentencia de muerte. – susurro lúgubre Dumbledore con los ojos oscurecido por el pesar de sus palabras y el peso de aquellos secretos que les rodeaban mirando uno a uno de los jóvenes.

Lucios miro a Dumbledore con determinación asimilando sus palabras que le abrir una de esas puertas que le impedían avanzar en medio del enigma que era su hija.

-Usted mejor que nadie conoce la historia de mi familia director. Conoce las consecuencias que la vida de alguno de mis hijos corra peligro. Ya en dos ocasiones la vida de Hermione se ha visto amenazada desde que ha puesto sus pies en este colegio y la magia de Draco ha sido absorbida por ella en ambos casos. Si estos incidentes continúan ocurriendo de esta forma alguno de los dos consumirá al otro hasta el punto de llevarle a la muerte. Y Hermione es quien está consumiendo a Draco después de años de ser él quien la consumía a ella. Hermione debe regresar a la mansión. –sentencio inclinándose sobre su pequeña que se veía pálida y muy débil... debía mantenerla a salvo de cualquier daño.

-La señorita Hermione no puede salir por los momentos del castillo. Aquellos que le han dañado están cerca. Y usted no podrá hacer nada para protegerla. –hablo con tranquilidad Dumbledore observando cómo Lucios se tensaba ante oír aquella advertencia.

-¿Quienes le han dañado? –pregunto controlando su ira ignorando la insinuación de debilidad que presentaba su poder mágico.

-Alguien que no le gustara conocer. Esperemos que no tenga la mala fortuna de cruzarse en el futuro con esos magos estimado Lucios…

-Hable con claridad Dumbledore. Si algo amenaza la vida de mi hija debo saberlo ¡exijo saberlo! – Lucios elevo la voz unas octavas ocasionando que Luna se moviera algo inquieta al igual que Theo.

-Lamento no poder ayudarle, pero un juramento inquebrantable encierra la veda y me obliga a callar. La única que puede aclarar las dudas que presenta en este momento es su hija.

Lucios miro a la indefensa Hermione y se inclino sobre ella. Paso su mano sobre su hermoso cabello el cual cepillaba con cariño todos los días Marian desde que Hermione se sumergió en aquel sueño.

Lucios poso una mano sobre su mejilla y poco a poco retiro la suave sabana que le cubría descubriendo que la mayor parte del cuerpo de su pequeña estaba cubierto de vendas. Cerró sus ojos tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su memoria.

Beso aun mas quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de Hermione y beso con cariño su frente y susurro una frase que Dumbledore no pudo escuchar.

Lucios se irguió lentamente y miro a Dumbledore fijamente.

-Mi hija no se quedara en este lugar, no está adecuado para sus necesidades.

-Lamento informarle que su hija no puede abandonar la cabaña en esas condiciones. He recordarle tambien que hay un pal de asesinos predispuestos a tomar su vida en la mayor brevedad posible y no desaprovecharan la oportunidad que ustedes les brinda al alejarla del circulo de Merlín que está formando con sus compañeros.

En ese momento Lucios miro las camas que rodeaban a su hija mirando a Luna, Harry y Nott. Frunció el seño al reconocer cada uno de los estudiantes compañeros de casa de sus hijos. Percatándose que la condición que presentaban no era mejor que el de su hija. Algo grande estaba ocurriendo y solo Hermione le podía decir que era ese algo.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que están así? –pregunto mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos.

-No mas de 9 días si mis cálculos no me fallan. –susurro Albus algo cansado de los sucesos y las insistencias de los padres por ver a sus hijos.

-Bien mi hija se quedara en este lugar, sin embargo cuando este mas recuperada pienso llevármela a la mansión de donde nunca debió salir. – Lucios camino hasta la puerta dispuesto a marcharse antes de retractarse de sus palabras. Sin embargo la voz de Dumbledore le detuvo a un paso de la puerta de aquella habitación rustica.

-Las aves no se pueden encerrar en jaulas de oro después de que han volado en libertad… si se apresan buscan la forma de huir y si no lo logran mueren de tristeza… -susurro mirando el rostro de Hermione.

-Hermione nació y creció dentro de una jaula como usted le llama a nuestra mansión. No morirá si regresa a ella. –murmuro saliendo de aquella habitación.

Dumbledore suspiro mirando a los aprendices y se dispuso a irse cuando escucho el susurro ronco de Luna.

-Gracias por no permitir que se la llevara… Su magia esta débil ya que no toma la de su hermano para mantenerse a salvo. –Dumbledore se giro y le sonrió a la pequeña que volvió a dormirse.

-El vínculo que los une es muy poderoso y peligroso. –susurro abandonando la habitación.

Draco miro como su padre tras una hora dentro de la cabaña salía, y cinco minutos más tarde tambien el director.

Blaise tuvo que alejar a Draco del camino para que Dumbledore no le viera.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que les perdieron de vista para acercase con pasos cautelosos al cucurucho de casa.

Blaise se asomo por una de las ventanas y miro en el interior de la cabaña sin encontrar a nadie en ella. Trato de abrirla pero la ventana no cedía. Saco su varita y pronuncio más de cinco hechizo una más poderoso que el anterior. Sin embargo la ventana se mantenía cerrada sin mostrar seña de haberse movido unos centímetros.

Predispuesto a destruir la maldita ventana se percato que su amigo estaba frente a la puerta y tocaba esta.

Estaba a punto de aplaudir su estupidez cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando una pálida Marian que miro aterrada el rostro oculto de su enemigo.

Draco sonrió de lado al ver el rostro de Hufflepuff. Le apunto con su varita ocasionando que la pequeña retrocediera temblando.

Blaise suspiro sabiendo que se meterían en problemas al invadir la casa de uno de los profesores y amenazar a un estudiante. 100 puntos de Slytherin estaba seguro que le costaría la pequeña aventura cortesía de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Q… que haces aquí…? –pregunto temblando de miedo Marian con sus grandes ojos abiertos por el terror que le causaba Draco.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana sangre sucia? –pregunto en susurro siniestro ocasionando que Marian jardeara negando con su cabeza.

Draco frunció el seño ante la negativa de la Hufflepuff.

-¡Responde sangre sucia! –exigió apuntando la varita en el cuello de la pequeña.

Marian cerró y abrió la boca insegura de lo que debía hacer. Ella la encargada de cuidar a Hermione, Luna, Harry y Theo. No estaba segura de dejar pasar a Draco a la habitación de Hermione. Sin embargo Draco tenía derecho de verla ya que era su hermano. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro para mirar nuevamente a Draco que esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

-Hermione está dormida. –susurro atragantándose con su saliva presa del pánico.

Los ojos fríos de Draco centellaron con aquellas palabras que confirmaban que su sexto sentido no le había fallado y que aquellos latidos les pertenecían a ella.

Marian miro aquel cambio brusco en Draco, aun así no se atrevió a mover un musculo. Le temía a Draco más que el monstruo debajo de su cama cuando era pequeña e ingenua.

Draco aparto de su camino a la pequeña tirándola a su paso. Marian cayó sobre su trasero y manos haciéndose daño en la muñeca izquierda. Ahogo un grito de dolor dejando que una lágrima recorriera su rostro.

Blaise resoplo algo enojado por la poca delicadeza de su amigo. Se acerco con pasos lento hasta Marian y se inclino frente a ella a una distancia prudente.

-Oye mocosa… ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto lo más amable que pudo, después te todo no podían pedir milagros.

Marian levanto su cabeza algo desconcertada y miro a Blaise con la incredulidad pintada en la cara y asintió con su cabeza lentamente.

Blaise por unos segundos se perdió en su mirada infantil.

Restándole importancia al ese hecho paso a un lado de la pequeña sin ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a poner en pie.

Miro una pequeña escalera y subió por ella. Hasta una pequeña puerta abierta.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando miro las cuatros cama y sus amigos acostados en ellas. Se adentro poco a poco en la enorme habitación y se acerco lentamente hasta Draco quien permanecía de rodilla junto a una de las camas. Blaise no tardo en notar que era Hermione la que descansaba en la cama.

Draco pasó su mano temblorosa por la mejilla de Hermione, acariciando su suave piel, su mano se deslizo hasta su cabello, su respiración era pausada y un leve temblor se apodero de él. Sintió las emociones ahogarles, esas emociones que no podía expresar. Movió tímidamente su dedos entre el cabello de ella. Se había olvidado en el lugar que estaba, que uno de sus amigos estaba detrás de él y su mejor amigo recostado sobre una de las camas.

Marian se acerco a la habitación debía asegurarse que Draco no lastimara a nadie.

Blaise miraba a su amigo en silencio, nunca había visto a Draco mostrar tal delicadeza con nadie, sus gestos tímidos sobre Hermione. No podía ver su rostro pero podía hacerse una clara imagen de lo que mostraba.

Draco sin embargo estaba envuelto en un transe, el rostro de Hermione mantenía toda su atención. Sus labios le tentaban. Se obligo así mismo a controlar aquel profundo deseo que nacía cuando los miraba tan rojos y suaves.

Se inclino lentamente hasta acariciar su la mejilla pálida de Hermione con sus labios fríos.

Deslizo su mano por el brazo derecho de Hermione hasta llegar a su mano. Entrelazo sus dedos y los apretó con suavidad.

-Hermosa… -susurro ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Hermione.

Marian miraba a Draco incrédula, no podía creer que aquel vil Slytherin podía mostrar tal ternura, aquel cariño que le traumaba. Cerró sus ojos al sentir una punzada en su cabeza.

Luna sintió dos auras desconocidas abrió sus ojos lentamente abandonando aquel lugar donde se mantenía en espera de la recuperación de sus amigos.

El sol la obligo a cerrar sus ojos cuando los abrió perezosamente.

Miro al frente notando la presencia de Marian, sonrió y se dispuso a saludarla cuando se percato de la sorpresa pintado en el rostro de la niña y las huellas de lágrimas. Siguió la mirada de ella hasta dos presencias cubiertas por capas negras.

Los recuerdos de la última batalla acudieron a su memoria y su magia que pertenecía dormida alimentando a sus amigos para su pronta recuperación despertó con furia ante la amenaza frente a sus ojos.

Miro a su lado, Nott se veía más recuperado, susurro su nombre sin ser escuchada, Theo abrió sus ojos cuando su apellido murió en los labios de Luna. Giro su cabeza en la dirección de Luna notando su aura danzando a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban una tonalidad más oscura de color azul cielo que le caracterizaba. Y en ese momento fue que noto aquellas auras conocidas que perturbaban a su compañera. Busco con la mirada la ubicación de aquellos que alarmaban a Luna. Y los vio junto a la cama de Hermione, muy cerca de ella. Dos figuras que no logro identificar ya que sus rostros estaban cubiertos por los gorros de la capa negra que utilizaban. Sintió la angustia de Luna, su miedo y sin poder evitarlo susurro los nombres de sus compañeros.

Harry y Hermione abrieron sus ojos ahogando un gemido de dolor. Sus bocas se abrieron como si buscaran aire. Sus cuerpos se arquearon ocasionando que sus heridas se reabrieran.

Luna se levanto de su cama alarmada. Theo no tardo en levantarse con la misma velocidad olvidándose que sus heridas tambien eran delicadas.

Draco miro asustado a Hermione que apretaba su mandíbula. Se sintió mareado, desorientado todo a su alrededor se distorsiono y nuevamente sintió la familiar sensación de ser despojado de su magia y un inquiétate dolor atravesarle, como si le abrieran las entrañas con un objeto punzante.

Blaise dio un paso hacia Draco pero sintió una varita hincarle la espalda. Notando que no estaban solos en la habitación obligándole a detenerse.

Draco tambien sintió como una varita le apuntaba en la cabeza.

Blaise solo pudo ver la espalda de Luna. Su cabello bailando como si una ráfaga de viento lo moviera, miro su bata blanca cubrirla hasta más arriba de las rodillas y una de sus piernas vendadas.

Se giro cautelosamente para ver quien le apuntaba.

Luna hablo tranquilamente ocultando sus emociones.

-Aléjate de ella si valoras tu vida –su murmullo bajo la temperatura unos grados. Una ventica fría se adentro por la ventana estremeciendo a los intrusos.

-Blaise abrió sus ojos ante la impresión de ver a Theo detrás de él.

-¡Espera! –hablo asustada Marian mirando la confusa situación que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella.

Luna no se movió.

Theo sin embargo se giro a ver a la muchacha.

-Ellos son sus amigos… creo… -susurro para ella.

Theo frunció el seño y noto como Blaise se quitaba el gorro de capa para mirarle con algo impresionado por la reacción de su amigo.

Theo suspiro y bajo la varita. Y sin decir nada paso a un lado de Blaise. Se acerco con lentitud a Luna y puso su mano sobre su hombre.

-Ya tranquila no son nuestros enemigos Luna… no te preocupes todo está bien… -susurro sintiendo como Luna se relajaba lentamente bajando su varita.

Draco no noto que la varita que se presionaba fuertemente sobre su cabeza desaparecía. Su atención estaba completamente en Hermione y sus gemidos de dolor. Su palidez y las muecas de dolor que adornaban su rostro. Ese rostro angelical que segundos atrás había mostrando una tranquilidad armoniosa. Sintiendo nuevamente como su magia le era robada comenzó a temblar sin tener fuerzas para moverse un centímetro. Sentía como sus ojos se volvían pesados y extraño dolor le invadía lentamente el cuerpo.

Luna con movimientos suaves alejo Draco de Hermione. Draco suspiro sintiendo como aquella sensación paraba y aquel abismo en el cual caía desaparecía a sus pies dejando en la quietud del suelo.

-No la toques. –susurro Luna poniendo su mano derecha sobre los ojos de Hermione. –duerme Hermione…-susurro. –Todo está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Descansa. – tras un suspiro largo el cuerpo de Hermione dejo de moverse y el dolor dejo de reflejarse en su rostro. Y nuevamente la tranquilidad lo adorno.

Draco se acerco de nuevamente a Hermione. Sin embargo la mano de Theo le detuvo. Se giro molesto para exigir que lo soltara cuando escucho su voz.

-Si la tocas de nuevo consumirá tu magia, incluso podría matarte lentamente sin que no lo notases. –Draco callo toda protesta ante las palabras de Theo, sin embargo eso no evito que se acercara a Hermione apretó con fuerza las sabana bajando su cabeza maldiciendo entre sus dientes.

Blaise miraba silenciosamente todo aquella escena. Desvió su mirada hasta Luna que susurraba palabras a Harry logrando tranquilizarlo dejándole nuevamente sumido en su profundo sueño.

-Theo debes volver a la cama. –susurro Luna acercándose a su compañero que asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

Luna miro a Draco y Blaise, frunció el seño y pregunto.

-¿Como han llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quién les ha dicho que estamos en este lugar? –miro a Blaise en busca de una respuesta ya que Draco parecía estar sumido en otro mundo en donde solo existía Hermione.

El moreno miro a luna y respondió rascándose la cabeza gesto que demostraba lo nervioso que estaba.

-Seguimos al padre de Draco y al director… -susurro orgulloso.

-Debes ser más prudente al abrir la puerta Marian. – Luna miro a la pequeña.

Marian se encogió cuando escucho el regaño de Luna.

-¿Que les ocurrió? –pregunto Blaise siguiendo con la mirada a Luna que volvía a la cama.

-Marian por favor tráenos unas tasitas de té de vainilla para calmar los nervios. – le pido tranquilizando a la pequeña que asintió nerviosamente con su cabeza. Luna le sonrió dándole un poco mas de confianza.

-Blaise, Draco tomen asiento. –les pidió aduncamente. Draco no se movió de su lugar. –ella está bien, solo necesita descansar.

Draco se giro airado.

-¡Que está bien Lovegood! No sé cuál es tu definición de bien. Porque he decirte que Hermione no está nada bien. ¿En qué demonios pensaba mi padre al dejarla en este lugar? -Draco se llevo la mano al rostro tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Ella no puede salir de esta habitación, ninguno de los cuatro podemos hasta que estemos completamente recuperado. Ahora toma asiento por favor... Estar cerca de Hermione no te hará bien. Tú presencia la lástima. –concluyo Luna cuando miro como Draco abría la boca para protestar airado.

Contra todo pronóstico Draco se sentó cerca de la cama de Hermione notando por primera vez a Harry. Frunció el seño y tembló de ira. Sus amigos y hermana le guardaban muchos secretos.

Marian entre con una bandeja con cuatro tasitas y una tetera caliente.

La coloco con cuidado en una mesita junto a la ventana. Y sirvió con cuidado el té. Luna siguió los movimientos de la pequeña, pudo notar su nerviosismo a causa de Draco.

Marian se acerco hasta Luna y le ofreció la tasita.

-Oh no Marian los invitados primero, no debemos ser descortés. –le hablo con suavidad Luna sin ningún rastro de la seriedad temeraria que había mostrado minutos atrás.

-Lo siento. –susurro Marian avergonzada para luego caminar hasta Blaise.

Sabine miro a la pequeña Hufflepuff con una ceja arqueada. Tomo el té que le ofrecía la pequeña picándole un ojo que la enrojeció como un tomate.

Draco miro indignado el descaro de su amigo.

Con la cabeza gacha y pasos terriblemente lentos Marian se acerco a Draco y le ofreció el té.

Draco desvió la mirada sin mostrar intenciones de tomar el té ofrecido.

-No pienso tomar nada que haiga sido preparado por las manos de una asquerosa sangre sucia. –escupió con malicia.

Marian bajo a un mas la cabeza temblando ante el insulto.

Luna borro la sonrisa de su rostro. Y miro con mirada fría.

-Toma lo que se te es ofrecido por la pequeña, si no serás expulsado de la habitación y créeme que no habrá poder mágico que te permita volver a entrar. – exigió Luna sin elevar la voz, manteniendo ese tono infantil que ponía los pelos de punta hasta al más valiente de Gryffindor.

Draco la miro desafiante. Y tomo de mala gana la taza de té. No porque le intimidara Luna si no porque no quería arriesgarse a no poder ver nuevamente a Hermione.

-Es una latina que te empeñes en tener esas ideas absurdas sobre la sangre. –hablo Luna tomando la taza que le ofrecía la pequeña con una sonrisa. –gracias… -susurro en agradecimiento.

-No tienes porque agradecer me gusta ayudar. –hablo suavemente Marian aun cohibida por la presencia de los Slytherin tomando una tasita de té para ella.

-Y bien, no tengo tu tiempo Lovegood. –siseo Draco sin mostrar interés alguno por ingerir el té.

Luna suspiro

-Bueno deseduco que quieren saber que nos ha ocurrido para dejarnos en este estado.

-No he venido a fiesta de té. –ironizo Draco.

Luna no mostro molestia por el sarcástico comentario de Draco y continuo hablando.

-Fueron los pitufos los que no atacaron… estábamos en un campo abierto rodados de flores en el bosque prohibido cuando ellos llegaron a robar nuestros alimentos… fue una guerra, Harry, Theo, Hermione y yo fuimos muy valientes al enfrentarnos a ejércitos enteros por nuestro pastel de manzana. –Luna tomo un sorbo de su té y continúo hablando. – fue una batalla muy sangrienta, ellos nos superaban en número, sin embargo nosotros somos más poderos, les derrotamos, sin embargo nuestros cuerpos sufrieron mucho daño. –concluyo Luna tomando otro sorbo de su té manteniendo esa aura extraña que le rodeaba.

Marian le miraba incrédula, no sabía si llorar o echarse a reír. Negó lentamente con la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de Luna, si creía que los Slytherin se creerían aquel cuento. Quien en su sano juicio creería que los pitufos podrían causarles tales heridas letales a cuatro magos con un nivel de magia altamente superior a cualquier profesor de Hogwarts.

Negó nuevamente con la cabeza, ante lo ilógico todos los muggles sabían que los pitufos eran solo eran dibujos reanimados. Aunque tambien estaba el detalle que la mayoría de ellos no creían en lo sobrenatural y en la magia. Algo que realmente existía.

Draco miraba notablemente sorprendido a Luna…

-Dices que fueron los pitufos… ¿Qué demonios son los pitufos? –pregunto contrariado, era la primera vez que les escuchaba nombrar a las criaturas dudando de la palabra de Luna, para nadie era un secreto que Luna siempre vivía hablando de criaturas que no existían y que solo ella podía ver. Motivo el cual todos le apodan lunática Lovegood.

-Mi madre me contaba historias horribles sobres los pitufos. – intervino Blaise mirando a Luna pensativo.

Los ojos de Luna brillaron, uno había mordido el anzuelo.

-Si son criaturas horribles, mira el daño que nos han causado. –dijo con pesar bajando su cabeza ocultando una sonrisa bajo su cabello.

-Debemos hacer algo, hay que hablar con Dumbledore. Mi padre mandara exterminar cada uno de esos monstruos. – se paro imponente Draco de su silla.

Marian seguía mirando la escena aun con esa sensación de no saber si era correcto reír o echarse a llorar por la ingenuidad de los Slytherin.

…

Días después ya Marian estaba acostumbrada a ver todos los días el rostro de asco de Draco cuando le abría la puerta, y la mirada dulce cuando miraba a Hermione dormida en su cama. Tambien los padres de Hermione habían ido a verla. Sin embargo ella y Harry seguían sumergidos en un profundo sueño. Luna y Theo permanecían en cama solo para ahorrar energías.

Hermione abrió sus ojos el miércoles por la mañana miro todo a su alrededor desorientada. Aun era muy temprano. El cielo estaba oscurecido llovía, sonrió al escuchar los estruendosos truenos comprendiendo que ellos le habían despertado.

Miro a Harry a su lado y al lado de este Luna y más adelante Theo… todos parecían dormir pacientemente.

Se sentó en la cama y movió sus piernas cuidadosamente. Aspiro con fuerza el olor a humedad.

Escucho cada gota de agua caer, en cada charco y arrollo. Podía escucharla cada gota hacer contacto con cualquiera superficie al su rededor, era un conciertos de notas. Sonrió al sentir que podía bailar al ritmo de aquella hermosa melodía.

Se puso de pie y su cuerpo tembló al igual que sus piernas.

Movió sus pies sobre la madera fría del piso. Miro las camas de sus compañeros comprobando que estaban bien. Sonrió y camino hacia la puerta. Aun no sabía dónde estaba, pero estaba segura que era un lugar seguro debido a la tranquilidad con la que dormían sus compañeros…

Abrió la puerta que no produjo sonido alguno. Giro un poco la cabeza para comprobar que aun sus amigos dormían. Y con gran sigilo y una sonrisa de niña traviesa bajo las escaleras en forma de espirar.

Miro a su alrededor comprobando que era una cabaña muy pequeña, sin embargo sus muebles era algo grandes para el poco espacio de la cabaña. No le tomo importancia, el agua la llamaba. Luego exploraría la pequeña cabaña.

Abrió la puerta del frente encontrándose con un pequeño porche… cerró la puerta detrás de ella para evitar que el viento helado se colara.

Miro las nubes negras en el cielo y este rugir como un feroz león mientras el cielo era desgarrado por un haz de luz que le pareció ser un poderoso hechizo el que lo cortaba y producía aquellos hermosos sonidos que atemorizaba algunas almas.

Abrió sus brazos cuando piso la tierra húmeda con sus pies descalzos. Levanto su rostro hasta el cielo y dejo caer la lluvia sobre él, sin sentir el endemoniado frio. Comenzó a girar con sus brazos abiertos recibiendo aquel rocío el cual no era más que un torrencial aguacero. Sus pies prontos se vieron cubiertos de lodo y su bata blanca de tirantes se pego completamente a su cuerpo al igual que su cabello.

Y sonrió… rio agradeciendo poder seguir existiendo, por poder permitirle sentir una vez más la lluvia majar su cuerpo.

Hermione levanto la vista hacia el castillo, notando lo cerca que estaba, miro hacia la cabaña comprendiendo que le pertenecía al guardabosques. Le extraño estar allí. Encogió los hombros despreocupadamente sabiendo que era obra de Dumbledore y alguno de sus compañeros.

Como niña pequeña brinco como una ranita de charco en charco. Sin importar que su blanco vestido se cubriera con el barro.

Suspiro dejando que una nube de vapor cubriera su rostro.

Una fuerte risa la despertó de su sueño. Se giro para ver quien reía tan estruendosamente.

Detrás de ella estaba Hagrid algo apenado por reír tan alto y junto a él estaba Harry aun un poco pálido, mirándola con sus grandes ojos hipnóticos.

Y fue en ese momento que recordó algo que creía haber olvidado.

Harry asintió con su cabeza y con pasos lentos camino hacia ella. Sin impórtale la fría lluvia que golpeaba sin piedad su cálida piel.

-¡Harry…! Estás loco! Aun deberías estar en la cama… -protesto con obvio enfado.

Harry negó con la cabeza y continuo caminando hacia Hermione quien le miraba con sus ojos muy pero muy abiertos y sin saber cómo y en qué momento sucedió. Harry apreso en sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Hermione.

-¡Estoy feliz que de que aun estés aquí! No debiste tratar de protegerme… -susurro con sus voz entre cortada, su mandíbula tembledorosa a causa del frio que penetraba sus huesos.

Hermione correspondió el abrazo sonriendo tímidamente contestó.

-Se que tu tambien hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi… Harry yo… yo temí perderte. –susurro poniendo más fuerza en aquel abrazo. Ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

-Oh baya Luna me siento celoso… -hablo fuerte y claro Nott trayendo la atención de la pareja…

-Y yo muy tristes… -respondió Luna poniendo su mejor rostro de tristeza. Ambos tambien se mojaban bajo la lluvia.

Harry y Hermione se soltaron lentamente algo acalorados.

-Hemos sido excluidos de su abrazo… -concluyo Luna limpiándose unas falsas lagrimas del rostro.

Hermione sonrió al comprender la treta de sus amigos. Negando lentamente con su cabeza y sin alejarse completamente de Harry abrió sus brazos para recibir a sus dos amigos… porque ahora estaba segura que podía confiar en ellos. Aquella batalla les había enseñado muchas cosas, y les había despejado sus dudas.

Ellos habían ido confiados a pelear, confiando en su poder y conocimiento… sin tomar en cuenta los del enemigo y sobre todo sin considerar su experiencia y el resultado de su arrogancia había sido la causante de sus heridas letales… unas heridas que presagiaban la muerte y el equilibrio del mundo mágico.

Por culpa de sus negligencias habían dejado notar sus presencias. Ahora Hogwarts sería el blanco de muchos ataques.

Compartieron un abrazo grupal. Y los cuatros recordaron esos momentos de lucha, en los que cayeron…

-Hemos perdido. –susurro Harry sintiendo como Luna se apegaba más a su cuerpo. Aunque ellos habían salido con vida y habían matado a sus enemigos, aun así ello habían perdido…

-Fuimos arrogantes. –contesto Luna.

-No trabajamos en grupos, nos dividimos y perdimos… -susurro Theo desasiendo el abrazo. Dando un paso atrás.

Hermione levanto el rostro y miro las turbias nubes sobre su cabeza.

-Sin embargo. –intervino Hermione atrayendo la atención sobre su persona. –ganamos algo muy valioso… adquirimos algo que ninguno de ellos podrá derrotar… -dejo de ver las nubes cuando un hermoso rayo cayó a su espalda a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Confianza en nosotros mismos… -susurro Theo cuando el estruendoso trueno comenzó a desgarrar los cielos.

-El seseo profundo más allá del lazo mágico que nos une por protegernos uno a los otros… -continuo Luna.

-Sin importar nuestras vidas… sin importar nuestras heridas… siempre… siempre… -susurro Hermione.

-Nos protegeremos, porque somos más que amigos… somos hermanos… -concluyo Harry escuchando el ultimo rugido del cielo… levantando la vista hacia el cielo al igual que lo hacia Hermione, Luna y Theo.

Viendo como las nubes se alejaban, mirando como los rayos del sol se abrían pasos lentamente entre la oscuridad acariciando la tierra.

-El cielo ha dejado de llorar… -susurro Hermione cerrando los ojos sonriendo al sentir la calidez del sol acariciar su rostro.

Continuara…

**NA: **

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza… pero bueno lo importante es que estoy de regreso… siiiiiiii… viva…! ¡Al fin! U_Uv **

**Bueno aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerle como siempre por sus hermosos reviews… como ya saber los reviews el es uno de los elementos que nos motivan a nosotros los escritores a continuar ofreciéndoles tan maravillosas historias… **

**En fin ahora así…. Le agradezco a: **

**PANSY PATTINSON****;** Holaaaa! Como has estado querida? Lamento mucho la tardanza se cuanto te gusta este cap…. De verdad lo siento… y bueno no te preocupes que te complaceré… hare lo que me etas pidiendo en siguiente cap, que parece? Si quieres puedes aportar algunas ideas… serán bien recibidas… muchos besos y cariños parta ti tambien…

**LUNATICO0030****:** Hola amor…! Bueno el misterio continúa jijiji… gracias por comentar… siempre tan lindo… besos…

**:** Hola Lui..! Gracias por tu comentario… me sube el ánimo al leer tu emoción y lo feliz que te hace leer un nuevo capítulo. Lamento lo tarde pero mi tiempo en estos momentos es escaso…

**GABYSJ****_** Holis! No sabes cómo me alegra saber eso amiga… siempre te tendré presente me alegra poder contar con tu apoyo… muchas gracias… lamento no poder escribirte en estos momentos no cuento con mucho tiempo… pero prometo hacerlo… en cuanto el cap lamento la tardanza espero que lo haigas disfrutados… besos y draquitos para ti tambien jijiji…

**SOLOEMMA****:** Hola! De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado todo este tiempo… es duro aceptar que ya no está… es duro resignarse a su ausencia… pero más duro es cuando no tienes ese apoyo que te diga; no te preocupes todo está bien, estoy aquí… sin embargo yo conté con todo el apoyo de ustedes… desde miles de kilómetros de distancia ustedes me ofrecieron las palabras que necesitaba escuchar… gracias de nuevo nunca me cansare de agradecerte… no te preocupes que no caeré con tu apoyo y de muchas más personas saldré adelante… solo necesito tiempo… y bueno en cuanto a la historia me alegra saber lo mucho que te gusta… si quieres aportar una idea bienvenida será… espero leer tu próximo reviews… besos…

**NYRA POTTER****:** Holaaa! Jajaja lo ciento pero aun no me lo imagino por completo el traje por ello habrá que esperar más tiempo para saber cómo es U_U . Muchas gracias amiga por el apoyo… me siento feliz de poder contar contigo… prometo escribirte pronto… besos…

**SALESIA:** Holaaaa! Como has estado amiga? Yo aun sigo un poco triste pero sigo allí fuerte con la enfrente en alto negándome a caer… muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu mano amiga… la tomare con mucho gusto… sé que puedo contar contigo y con todos ustedes a quienes les dedico cada una de mis historias… muchas gracias… valoro mucho tu amistad la atesoro como no tienes una idea…

Jajajaja lo siento de verdad… lo que ocurrió es que estaba pensando en ese momento en Giratiempos… siempre ocurre y tengo que estar corrigiendo los nombres…

Como siempre tus deducciones son acertadas… aunque Lucios aun no pretende decirle a Draco sobre la maldición… sé que es contraproducente pero es lo mejor por los momentos.

Bueno Hermione bloquea sus lazos con Draco, recuerda que lo estuvo haciendo por años… ahora ha tenido que recurrir de nuevo a ese bloqueo… sin embargo Draco no se rinde quiere ver mas allá de lo que le muestra su hermana, quiere fundirse en su mundo y que ella lo acepte…

En cuanto a los tres deseos que le menciona Luna a Marian son por cada una de las vida que ha salvado… en pocas palabras sus vidas… solo son tres deseos porque Marian le debía su vida a Hermione y con ella ir en busca de ayuda a saldado su cuenta… por ello Luna, Harry, Theo deben saldarla. Bueno pensé en la idea de alejarlos de Hogwarts por un tiempo sin embargo pensé en la sala multipropósito… es el lugar idóneo para su entrenamiento… y más ahora que están más unidos que nunca…

Muchas gracias por tus palabras amiga… me alegra contar con tu apoyo… besos…

**CLEORU MISUMI: **Holaaa! Jajaja no te preocupes… en ocasiones a mi tambien me ocurre. Lo más importante es que dejes tu comentario en muestra de apoyo a los autores… jajajaj eres graciosa con tus comentarios me has hecho reír… gracias realmente necesito reír… siento que en ocasiones soy insensible… bueno dime cómo va la historia… que te gusta o disgusta de ella… espero leer pronto otros de tus reviews… jajaja si que me gusta tu forma de expresarte… y lo más importante es gratis… jijijiji en fin me gustaría mucho hablar más contigo pronto te escribiré… besos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**ADYH: **Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo adyh de verdad que todos ustedes han sido muy amable y compresivos conmigo… te lo agradezco de todo corazón… espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia… jajajaja no Marian no tiene que ver con Evangeline… me confundí… lo siento fue un gran error… besos…

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios… besos…**


	16. Chapter 16 Bienvenida hermana…

**GEMELOS MALDITOS **

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a: **

SALESIA, LUNATICO0030, NYRA POTTER, GABYSJ, ABYTUTIS, CLEORU MISUMI, EFFY MALFOY RECKLESS, SERENA PRINCESITA HALE

…

**Capitulo 15**

**..**

**Bienvenida hermana…**

**.**

**He regresado hermano…**

…

Es curioso como el tiempo y el clima cambia, fluyen en armonía. Se unen a tal perfección que ocasiona envidia.

Un suspiro se une al suave viento y es arrastrado lejos de su dueño. El sol se oculta por el horizonte y las nubes viajan en silencio perdiéndose en las lejanías del infinito cielo.

El cambio de estación era evidente.

El lago negro resplandecía como un enorme espejo llenos de pequeñas luces que asemejaban a las escarchas con tonalidades naranjas y rosas.

El bosque lucia igual de oscuro y tenebroso. El Silbido del viento era audible.

La joven bruja cerro sus ojos aguamarines suspiro nuevamente. Con pasos lentos descendió de la torre de astronomía algo decepcionada y frustrada.

Ya tenía una semana en la misma rutina de subir a la torre en cada tiempo libre. Y siempre era lo mismo. Nada… no podía ver aquella criatura. Seguía siendo tan misteriosa para ella como la composición de la piedra filosofar del alquimista Nicolás Flamel.

Solo tenía dos años para encontrar a la criatura y el método para vencerle… y estaba estancada en el mismo sitio, porque no podía prepararse para vencer algo que no sabía cómo era, o cuáles eran sus habilidades mágicas. No sabía nada y eso era frustrante. Necesitaba alcanzar la máxima armonía en la menor brevedad posible para convertirse en un ermitaño y así poder proteger a sus nuevos amigos.

Luna se detuvo y miro por una de las ventanas de la torre. Miro como los terrenos se cubrían con las penumbras de la noche y como algunos pasillos se llenaban de luz. El cielo comenzaba a ser cubierto por las estrellas y la Reyna de la noche comenzó hacer presencia.

Smith Marian… si la pequeña Marian era alguien que se estaba ganando un lugar en su estrecho círculo. Aun no estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de revelarle la verdad, pero hacerlo significaría condenarla a una vida de angustia y alerta permanente. No estaría segura en ningún sitio, salvo tal vez al lado de cada uno de ellos. Pero entonces le estarían privando de toda libertad. El secreto que ellos guardaban era muy pesado para ponerlo sobre unos frágiles hombros de una niña que apenas estaba recuperando la confianza en sí misma.

Hermione no quería, no deseaba aquel peso para la pequeña, su deseo era que permaneciera en la ignorancia que le brindaría la oportunidad de ser feliz y tener una vida llena de paz. Su propósito era hacerla fuerte no poner su vida en peligro. Ya era un riesgo de por sí que ella estaba corriendo al permanecer en contacto con cada uno de ellos.

Hermione miro a la pequeña pelinegra leer con afán un libro, miro desde su lugar en una apartada mesa de la biblioteca junto a la reja de la sección prohibida, junto a uno de los amplios ventanales. Aquel habitual lugar había creado una seria de rumor en todo el colegio. Al parecer pertenecer a la casa de Salazar Slytherin y estar a tan solo unos escasos tres metros de la entrada de aquella sección no era bien visto por el cuerpo estudiantil y algunos profesores como minerva Macgonadall profesora de transfiguraciones y subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Marian tambien se estaba haciendo de una reputación que le inquietaba un poco dada la fragilidad emocional de la que lastimosamente era poseedora. Últimamente se estaba preocupando mucho por la pequeña. Suspiro y miro su libro frente a ella. Leyó unas líneas más y miro a la pequeña que movía su pluma frenéticamente sobre el pergamino. Sonrió al ver la dedicación que le estaba poniendo a sus estudios. Recordó la sonrisa al mostrarle sus últimas notas y tambien sus palabras cargadas de emociones donde la euforia era una de las principales protagonista.

Hermione cerró el libro con delicadeza y Marian levanto su cabeza al notar dicho gesto.

-Te estás esforzando mucho Marian… ya es hora de la cena. Tomemos un descanso. –hablo con calmada recogiendo su pergamino donde estaba realizando sus notas el cual enrollo con suavidad y ato con una cinta azul. Tapo su tinta negra y limpia su pluma con un pañuelo de seda y guardo sus materiales en su bolso de cuero de dragón negro.

Marian observo cada gesto delicado anonada.

Hermione arque la ceja escudriñándola con la mirada.

Marian se sonrojo al ser atrapada y con movimientos torpes comenzó a cerrar los libros y a enrollar sus pergaminos.

Hermione sonrió y le ayudo a cerrar el tintero y limpiar la pluma que ya casi no tenia punta. Noto que ambos materiales indispensable para el diario de clases estaban en un estado deplorable. Observo con mayor atención sus pergaminos y libros, tambien noto lo roído y viejo bolso. No izo comentario alguno. No quería molestar y hacer sentir avergonzada a la pequeña. Ya conocía su situación como muggle pero nunca imagino que su familia fuera de clase humilde.

-Marian cuéntame de tu familia… disculpa si soy entrometida… solo tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es su vida y la tuya fuera de Hogwarts. –Hermione miro a la pequeña que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe. La verdad es que esperaba que en algún momento me hiciera la pregunta. Dígame que quiere saber de ellos. –pregunto cerrando su bolso algo desgastado. Acaricio la superficie del material roído con cariño.

-Solo cuéntame sobre ellos y mis preguntas vendrán poco a poco. –pidió con tranquilidad Hermione poniéndose de pie indicándole a Marian que le siguiera.

-Mis padres son muy humildes… vivimos en pueblo pequeño en Escocía. Mamá lava y plancha ropa de la gente más adinerada del pueblo. Tambien hornea pan aunque no tiene el dinero para montar su propia panadería. Papá trabaja la tierra, siembra verduras las cuales vende en el mercado de los lunes. No tenemos mucho dinero, mi educación y estadía en este colegio, todos los libros, plumas, tintas y pergamino son pagados por un fondo para los estudiantes de bajo recurso. Por ello mis túnicas son de segunda mano al igual que todos mis materiales escolares. Tengo una hermana sabe… ella quiere estudiar… quiere ser alguien mejor para poder ayudar a nuestros padres al igual que mi hermano menor… pero no podemos darnos el lujo de pagar los estudios de ella porque nos costaría el pan y sin él no podemos sobrevivir... Cuando llegue a Hogwarts y me senté por primera en el comedor y la comida apareció frente a mí, sentí un nudo en la garganta… nunca había visto tanta comida. Tantas delicias frente a mi… no me atreví a tomar nada de ello. Solo tome un trozo de pan. Y pensé en mis padres y mis hermanos. Pensé en el hambre que sentíamos cada día. Y no me atreví a tomar lo que ellos no podían comer. Las primeras semanas comí lo mismo. Hasta que el director Dumbledore me pidió que acudiera a su oficina. Fue que me hiso comprender que no podía sentirme culpable por comer todos aquellos mangares. A pesar de ello en ocasiones desearía compartir con ellos cada una de esas delicias… pero sé que no puedo hacerlo. La mitad de mi dinero, el que recibo por la beca lo cambio por dinero muggle y lo envió a mi familia. No es mucho pero deseo ayudar. –concluyo sonriendo deteniéndose frente a las grandes puertas del comedor.

Hermione había estado en silencio escuchando. Y observando cada una de las expresiones del rostro de Marian.

- ¿Deseas una mejor vida para tus padres Marian, una vida más cómoda y donde sus ropas sean cálidas y su mesa rebose de alimentos? ¿Donde tus hermanos puedan estudiar y ayudar a tus padres en el futuro próximo? ¿Lo deseas pequeña Marian? –pregunto Hermione deteniéndose frente la pequeña mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo deseo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Es mi mayor anhelo. –confeso sin duda alguna mirándola a los ojos con lagrimas contenidas.

-Entonces es tu día de suerte porque tu deseo ha sido escuchado y se hará realidad… -susurro la voz detrás de la pequeña que la izo girar lentamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Joven Theo… -susurro con un gemido temblando ante sus palabras…

-¿Recuerda que le mencionamos que le cumpliríamos tres deseos por salvar nuestras vidas señorita Marian? –la pequeña asintió con firmeza.

-Bien… tomo este deseo como mío… saldare la deuda de vida… por salvar mi vida le daré una mejor vida a tu familia. Mi única condición es que deben abandonar el lugar donde viven para que sus hermanos tengan una mejor educación. Les daré suficiente dinero para monten su propio negocio. Mañana aclararemos los detalles. Ahora con su permiso me retiro. –Theo pasó junto a Marian que aun mantenía su boca abierta y su corazón martillando en shock. Se giro lentamente para mirar a Hermione que asintió con la cabeza confirmando que no estaba alucinando.

-Es hora de cenar Marian. Hoy podrás comer tranquila porque tus padres podrán disfrutar de todos sus alimentos a partir de mañana… tu familia ya no sufrirá por el hambre y el frio… -Hermione tomo la mano de la pequeña y la arrastro hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff y ante la mirada de shock de todo el comedor tomo asiento junto a la pequeña.

Draco miraba a Hermione fijamente con una mirada helada y rápidamente se poso sobre Marian la sangre sucia que le alejaba de su hermana. Tenso la mandíbula. Debía buscar rápidamente el método para deshacerse de la mocosa.

Pansy chillo al lado de Draco llena de indignación al igual que media mesa de Slytherin que observaban la escena incrédulos. Una sangre limpia… una Malfoy para ser exactos de la mano de una sangre sucia y para el cormo de los mares se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa de los perdedores Hufflepuff.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –protesto Luna en voz alta atrayendo la atención de los miembros de su casa y otras más. Luna se mostraba molesta. Harry la miro con una de sus cejas arqueadas sin comprender de qué iba su molestia. El sabía que ella no apoyaba la teoría ridícula de los sangres limpias y los sangre sucias.

-Vez incluso lunática se indignado. –hablo Pansy de nuevo escupiendo su veneno tomando el brazo de Draco posesivamente.

Luna se paró de la mesa para sorpresa de todo y con pasos decidido y una clara molestia en su rostro que nadie había sido capaz de vislumbrar en los años que llevaba la pequeña en aquel colegio se dirigió hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff y se paro detrás de las dos jóvenes que no parecían notar el gran disturbio que habían creado.

Albus y el cuerpo de profesores tambien miraban la escena atentos.

-¡Estoy molesta Hermione! –chirrió Luna detrás de Hermione.

-¡Oh Luna no te había notado…! -hablo con voz alegre Hermione llenando el plato de Marian con toda la comida a la vista.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme y a no invitarme a comer con ustedes?! –pregunto molesta posando sus manos sobre su cintura poniéndola en jarra.

-Oh lunita querida… no seas tontita por favor toma asiento… le estaba comentando a Marian que está muy flaca y que debe comer más…por ello me sentado con ella… por favor no te hagas de rogar y toma asiento. – Hermione sonrió y miro a Luna que relajaba su rostro y sonreía con una encantadora sonrisa y sin esperar una segunda invitación tomo asiento junto a Marian dejándola entre Hermione y ella. Tomo un plato y lo lleno de todos los dulces y vegetales que habían a su alrededor tarareando unas notas que nadie podía descifrar. Lo único que notaban era como extrañas estrellitas salían de su cuerpo. Muchos esperaban ver salir de su cabeza flores y calabazas.

En la mesa de Slytherin Harry reía abiertamente mientras el resto de la mesa miraba incrédulos. Theo solo continúo comiendo restándole importancia a la situación que ya venía venir.

-Draco tu hermana es una traidora de la sangre. –escupió Pansy en susurro que estremeció a Draco de la ira.

Draco le miro con furia contenida prometiéndole una ronda de crucios si volvía a repetir aquellas palabras con el nombre de su hermana en ellas.

Tras el más interesante de las cenas en los últimos tiempos que se había desarrollado en Hogwarts todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus dormitorios con sus barrigas llenas y un jugoso chisme bailando en sus labios.

Draco intercepto a Hermione justo en la salida. Iba hablando con Marian que se escondió detrás de Hermione justo cundo le vio. Sonrió con satisfacción y miro a su hermana a los ojos.

-Sígueme. –le ordeno dándole la espalda.

Hermione frunció el seño clara señal de molestia, sin embargo no protesto. Miro a Marian y le sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana temprano Marian, recuerda que iremos a comprar nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de la noche de brujas.

Marian solo de dio tiempo de asentir con la cabeza cuando Hermione se giro y siguió a su hermano por los pasillos.

-No se preocupes él no le hará daño. –susurro Luna junto a ella poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro. –ahora ve a descansar. Mañana será un largo día… buenas noches Marian. –susurro Luna caminando en dirección a Theo y Harry que le esperaban retirados de la bola de alumnos que salían del comedor.

Hermione miraba la espalda ancha de Draco. Detallaba su forma de caminar, ese andar erguido y con la mirada enfrente con su espalda recta. Orgulloso de ser quien era. Le siguió por unos largos minutos hasta llegar un pasillo sin salida donde un gran albor amenazaba con derriban con una pare, frente al árbol había una fuente que parecía una copa, de la cual un fino chorro de agua ascendía y descendía en un perfecto arco. Bajo la sombra de árbol había una banca de piedra y la única luz en aquel misterioso lugar era una lámpara de aceite con una mecha que brindaba una luz tenue, suficiente para mirar el lugar, aunque no tanto para admirar sus detalles.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ti Hermione…? –pregunto mirando el árbol frente a él manteniendo sus manos en su espalda entrelazadas a la vista de Hermione.

-Hermano…

-¿Qué hay de malo en mi…? ¿Porque siempre haces cosas que no puedo tolerar y me obligas aceptar…? -pregunto en susurro sin girarse a verla perdido en su memoria. –conoces mi repudio hacia esa sangre sucia, y aun así te sientas a su lado y me haces a un lado. Me humillas. Pisoteas el buen nombre de nuestra familia. ¡Eres una clase superior malditasea sea…! -se giro bruscamente para recibir un golpe certero en su mejilla que resonó formando ecos en los largos pasillo desiertos.

-Nunca creí que podría oír tal discriminación y tal repulsión en su voz hacia los seres humanos. Hacia una niña que sufre el rechazado de la sociedad en la que usted y su grupito de seguidores se empeña en llamar sangre limpia. Me siento tan decepcionada de su persona… ¿Draco que se ha marchitado en su corazón para alojar tales sentimientos de odio hacia los muggles? –pregunto desolada, entristecida bajando la cabeza.

-¡Deja de traerme de usted! –ordeno controlando su ira, el termino usted y su parentesco lo odiaba porque era una barrera mas que le impedía el paso hacia ella.

-No lo hare porque he notado que usted es un completo desconocido… siempre creí que me encontraría con un joven de bien, si prejuicios y oscuridad en su corazón…no esperaba que fuera la perfección, que cumpliera todos los requisitos de mi loca imaginación, pero si esperaba una mejor persona, y sabe algo, siento tristeza por ver en lo que se convertido, en una persona amargada, sin escrúpulos, que daña a una pobre niña para satisfacer sus placeres retorcidos.

Hermione dio un paso atrás al sentir la magia enfurecida de su hermano danzar enfurecida a su alrededor buscando dañar algo. Sin embargo a ella no le causaba daño alguno, solo le estremecía enviándoles corrientes desagradables a todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Me odias por lo que soy…?! ¡Responde! –exigió ahogando el dolor que le causaban aquellas palabras.

-Nunca podría odiarte y lo sabes, pero eso no significa que deba aprobar su forma de proceder hacia los nacidos muggles. No tolerare mas abuso de su parte…

-¿Oh aras que Hermione? ¿desaparecer de nuevo, golpearme, maldecidme...? eso ya lo has hecho y mira en lo que me has transformado… -Draco abrió sus brazos enfrente de Hermione para que le mirara. - te atreves a juzgar mi forma de ser cuando has sido tú quien me ah orillado a buscar refugio en otros lugares… al separarte de mi conocías las consecuencias… conocías lo que nos sucedería… y aun así se mantuviste alejada… me abandonaste. Somos luz y oscuridad que se atraen. Estamos malditos por nuestros sentimientos… -bajos su brazos y la miro con sus ojos grises gélidamente. –tú eras la oscuridad y yo la luz, al irte te robaste mi luz… -concluyo.

-No estamos hablando de nuestros sentimientos en estos momentos, por favor no evadas el tema…- acorto inmediatamente…

-Esta vez no Hermione, esta vez escucharas lo que tenga que decirte y me dirás en donde has estado todo este tiempo, me explicaras porque en dos ocasiones has estado al borde de la muerte. Y sobre todo esa extraña relación que posees con mis compañeros. –Draco dio un paso hacia Hermione mirándola con fijeza buscando temor en ella, buscando la verdad y sobre todo buscando ese brillo que le enloquecía.

-¡¿No tienes derecho a interrogarme?! – reclamo indignada por la situación, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo terreno y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, el no podía acorralarla porque le arrancaría la verdad.

-Cállate, hablaras cuando te pregunte. –ordeno con furia contenida mirándola a los ojos.

-No tolerare esta actitud… ¿Quien ha plantado el odio en ti hermano…? –Hermione bajo la cabeza temerosa de aquella respuesta, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, la ira de Draco estaba pasando por su vínculo, tocándola, tratando de doblegar su voluntad.

-¿Que esperabas al dejarme sin corazón? –pregunto en un susurro acariciando su mejilla, odiándose así mismo por aquel acto de debilidad, odiándola a por hacerle sentir aquel mal de sensaciones que le torturaban y le robaban la cordura. La amaba y le odiaba con las mismas fuerzas. -¿Dime Hermione, que esperabas? –pregunto en un susurro desesperado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, por primera vez no tenía la respuesta… no sabía que responder, esperaba tanto y a la vez nada.

-Te odio… -susurro tomando los labios de ella con rudeza, midiéndola, hiriéndola, estrujándolos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Hermione fue aturdida, todo en su mente se desconecto al escullar aquel susurro cruel. La confesión de su odio y aquella furia con que la besaba la dejaron en un estado de shock impropio de ella. Una extraña oscuridad luchaba por apoderarse de su ser, una oscuridad que no le pertenecía, desconocida y la vez conocida. No lucho para librarse de Draco, inconscientemente lucho contra él, manteniendo inerte, sin mostrar emoción o algún indicio de responderle. La indiferencia fue su mejor arma contra él. Era golpe que le regresaba por haber pronunciado tan dañina palabra.

Con fuerza Draco la tomo de los brazos y la alejo de él. Y sin decir palabra alguna se fue… dejándola allí, sintiéndose perdida, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente y un hilo de sangre bajando por su barbilla.

Con lentitud llevo su mano temblorosa hasta sus labios hinchados y adoloridos. Se sentía violada. En aquel beso solo había intenciones de herirla, un beso que solo contenía furia y odio. Ningún sentimiento que apreciar.

-Señorita Malfoy. –la voz del profesor Snepe le despertó de caos que la había invadido.

Elevo la mirada y le miro con su vista empañada, sin ser consciente que sus ojos derramaban lagrimas.

-¿Que le ha ocurrido señorita Malfoy? – indago, observándola con atención, buscando más daños a demás de la herida de su labio.

-Por favor profesor, lléveme a la mansión… -suplico con su voz temblorosa, sin comprender el motivo por el cual deseaba ir allí. Solo necesitaba poner distancia entre Draco y ella.

-Eso no será posible, no puede salir del castillo sin el permiso del director, y dudo mucho que a estas horas le reciba para cumplir un capricho.

El seño de Hermione se frunció y sus ojos se llenaron de furia.

-Le ordeno que me lleve a la mansión. –susurro con voz fría. Necesitaba alagarse del castillo dejar de sentir la magia llena de ira de Draco danzar a su alrededor. Era una tortura y muy doloroso.

Snepe frunció el seño molesto por la osadía de la pequeña Malfoy, era verdad que sentía aprecio por ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a que ella le ordenara como si él fuera su sirviente. Sin embargo por una extraña razón que no comprendía sentir la obligación de obedecerla, era como si estuviera bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius. Apretó los puños. Comprendiendo que podría ser muy posible que le hubiera hechizado con un hechizo no verbal y sin hacer magia con su varita, conocía sus extraordinarias capacidades, sin embargo no creía que utilizaría su gran poder para lograr sus caprichos.

Enfurecido le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a su despacho. Su chimenea estaba conectada a la mansión Malfoy.

-Hechizar a un profesor va contra las reglas del colegio podría costarle su lugar dentro del cuerpo de estudiantes, y peor aun utilizar una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Imperius para ser más exacto es un boleto seguro a askaban y le comunico que no hay retorno. –le informo sin girarse a verla para comprobar si le estaba oyendo, sabía que lo hacía, escuchaba sus pasos a una corta distancia.

-No he utilizado ninguna maldición en usted. –susurro con voz perdida, recordando la confesión de odio de Draco.

-No insulte mi inteligencia señorita Malfoy, conozco los efectos de la maldición y le aseguro que le estoy guiando hasta mi chimenea en contra de mi voluntad. –reclamo indignado apresurando el paso, odiaba sentirse dominado y obligado a obedecer.

Hermione rio amargamente y miro la espalda ancha del profesor. Troto unos pasos ya que la distancia entre los dos crecía. Se puso a su altura cuando llegaron a las escaleras que descendían hasta las mazmorras.

-Cuando un aprendiz de ermitaño ordena a un mago que este frente a él hacer algo, este se ve obligado hacerlo. No hay hechizo que lo pueda impedir… tiene razón, los efectos son similares a los de la maldición imperius. Sin embargo hay un detalle. El mago solo obedece la orden del ermitaño si su corazón desea cumplir con dicha orden. Y aunque lo niegue, se que muy en el fondo usted quiere llevarme a la mansión.

Concluyo deteniéndose frente a la oficina del profesor.

Que meditaba sus palabras. Snepe abrió la puerta de su oficina y camino hacia su chimenea, tomo un recipiente con polvos flu y se ofreció a Hermione que los tomo y sin despedirse o agradecer se adentro en la chimenea y dijo fuerte claro el nombre de su destino desapareciendo dentro de una llama azul.

Lucios y Narcisa hablaban fluidamente disgustando una taza de té luego de la cena. Comentaban los acontecimientos más reciente del día cuando la calidad llama de la chimenea cambio a un color azul iluminando todo el salón. Lucios frunció el seño. No esperaban visitas a esa hora de la noche.

La figura de Hermione tomo forma dentro de la llama. Con rápidos pasos salió de chimenea cuando el fuego revivo.

Sin mirar al frente sacudió el hollín de su capa.

-¡Hermione! –susurro Narcisa sorprendida cuando la distinguió y extrañada de su visita a esas horas se acerco a ella con lentitud preocupada por su estado.

Hermione no sabía que decir. No sabía porque había corrido a ese lugar. Escuchar el nombre siendo pronunciado por su madre las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro sin control alguno. Sin saber porque o como ocurrió Narcisa la abrazo con fuerza acurrucándola contra su pecho. Y en ese momento no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto sonoro abrazándose con fuerza a ella.

Lucios miraba la escena impotente. No sabía cómo reaccionan esa clase de situaciones, Hermione siempre había sido fuerte. Ella lo era. Pero ahora la miraba desmoronándose en los brazos de su madre en llanto amargo. Mataría el causante de sus lágrimas.

Durante lo que pareció dos horas Narcisa mantuvo a Hermione entre sus brazos sentada sobre la alfombra donde hacía más de hora y media Hermione cayó al perder sus fuerzas, no hablaba, solo le abrazaba brindándole esa protección que nunca le había demostrado. Hermione se quedo dormida entre sus brazos, aun sollozabas entre sus sueños.

Narcisa miro a Lucios que se mantenía sentado en el mueble, rígido y la mirada oscura. Se estremeció al verle en aquel estado conociendo el motivo de tal odio.

-Lucios. Hay que llevarla a su habitación. –susurro sacándole de sus planes asesinos.

Lucios asintió y se puso de pie, sus músculos tensos habían causado una serie de calambres en su cuerpo que al ponerse de pie le habían mandado choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Con pasos lentos acorto la distancia que le separaba de las dos mujeres que amaba. Se agacho y tomo con algo de dificulta ha Hermione entre sus brazos. Notando por primera vez el labio inferior hinchado y herido. Una ola de magia oscura danzo enfurecida a su alrededor. Hermione gimió entre sueños inquieta por la magia oscura que le envolvía. Lucios controlo su magia para no despertarla. Sin embargo la promesa de sangre no abandonaba sus ojos. Llevo a Hermione hasta su habitación y la coloco sobre su cama y la cubrió con una sabana.

Narcisa detallo cada detalle. Tomo asiento junto a Hermione y limpio las huellas de sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Lucios se sentó en un mueble algo alejado de la cama acomodándose para una larga noche.

En Hogwarts en la casa de Salazar Slytherin, en una de las habitaciones dos cuerpos sudorosos gemían llegando al clímax. Jadeantes se derrumbaron sobre la revuelta cama. Sin girarse a ver a la muchacha que había saciado su necesidad, sin girar ver el cuerpo sin fuerzas se vistió y abandono la habitación. Con pasos lentos Draco se dirigió a su habitación, sin embargo la sala común en ese momento no estaba desolada como lo supuso desde un principio. En una de los muebles junto a una débil llama estaba sentada Luna aun en uniforme.

Draco frunció el seño, sin comprender que hacia lunática a esas horas de la madrugada sentada frente a el fuego. Sin tomarle importancia decidió pasar de ella.

-Draco Malfoy. –pronuncio con tranquilidad Luna poniéndose de pie para mirarla.

-Lovegood. –reconoció el manteniendo su tono frio y su mirada aburrida.

-Te he estado observando y tus actividades tienen repercusiones. Dañan y lastiman a Hermione. –los ojos de Lunas se tornaron tristes y sin decir algo mas o esperar respuesta de Draco se alejo de él.

Luna estaba cansada. La magia de Hermione había desaparecido del castillo, algo había ocurrido entre ella y Draco. Algo fuerte. Solo esperaba que donde quiera que estuviera no bajara la guardia. Ya que no podrían ir en su búsqueda si su vida se viera amenazada ya que ellos solos debían proteger la vida de Draco. Aunque ella iría en su búsqueda aunque no estuviera obligada por el juramento inquebrantable, aun así estaba segura que no llegaría a tiempo. Suspiro agotada, el año apenas iniciaba.

Draco entro en su habitación extrañado por las palabras de Lunática, aunque estaba seguro que había algo en ellas, siempre había un misterio que desentrañar en las palabras de la loca de las mazmorras. Pero no tenía el tiempo para estar rebanándose los casos pensando en ello. Se quito su túnica dejándola sobre uno de los muebles y miro la cama de Hermione en perfecto orden vacía, sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron hacia su cama encontrándola en el mismo estado. Camino con pasos presurosos al mueble frente a la chimenea pero no encontró a nadie en el. Sus manos se apuñaron y camino al baño, encontrándose con el mismo panorama de la habitación. Ahogo un grito de frustración, si eso quería ella, la dejaría. No correría detrás de ella. El era Draco Malfoy y el no rogaba por la compañía aunque esta fuera la de su Hermione, había vivido sin ella durante seis años y lo seguiría haciendo, el podía jugar el mismo juego que ella.

Apretó sus dientes y se desvistió, necesitaba darse un baño pronto, no soportaba tener la escancia de otro cuerpo sobre el de él.

La noche paso más rápido de lo que algunas personas abrían deseado.

Draco se levanto temprano, había quedado con Blaise y otros Slytherin en reunirse en hosmede en pocas horas. Desvió la mirada hacia la cama antes de abandonar su habitación, estuvo tentando en llamar a la estúpida elfa de su hermana pero no le apetecía tener la maldita criatura chillando en su oído. Mal humorado se abrió paso hasta el gran comedor, asesinando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. Al llegar al comedor este ya rebosaba de un grupo considerable de alumnos tomando sus desayunos, estaba seguro que se debía a la salida de ese día.

Tomo asiento en cutio habitual, noto a Theo y a Harry hablando tranquilamente a unos puestos de él, no podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando así que supuso que habían utilizado algún hechizo para mantener su conversación en secreto. Odio eso, en ese nuevo curso había notado muchas cosas que no eran de su agrado, la repentina amistad de Harry y Theo eran una de ellas. Su mirada se desvió hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff donde la sangre sucia comía un tazón de avena a la vez que leía un libro. Junto a ella no estaba Hermione, frente a él se sentó Pansy. Sonrío con malicia.

-Pansy hoy es tu día de suertes iras conmigo a hosmeda. Así que se puntuar en dos horas debes estar en la puerta principal. Si no llegas a la hora pautada me iré con alguien más.

Los ojos parecían querer salirse de olvida, una amplia sonrisa se apodero de su rostro cuando asintió con fuerza.

-Oh Draki allí estaré, veras que nos divertiremos mucho… a demás abra que escoger tu disfraz y buscar...

Draco dejo de oír el parloteo cuando vio a Luna caminar hasta Theo y Harry. Les mostro una carta por lo que pudo ver. Ambos chicos asintieron y continuaron comiendo. Lunas se alejo de la mesa dando saltitos cono si tratara de una liebre hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff donde le mostro la misma carta a la sangre sucia que asintió con alegría.

Draco tomo su café con tranquilidad, ignorando olímpicamente a Pansy y Astoria que se unía al monologo.

Harry y Theo se pusieron de pie al cabo de unos minutos.

-¡Buenos días Draco! –saludo Harry con una enorme sonrisa jugando en sus labios que provoco una ola de suspiros.

Draco ignoro su saludo como él le había ignorando cuando ingreso al comedor. No merecía su tiempo. Que siguiera de amiguito con Theo. Después de todo a él no le hacía falta su amistad.

-Se no hace tarde Harry. –comunico Theo mirando con indiferencia, ahogando un bostezo.

-Nos vemos luego Draco.

Se despidió Harry emprendiendo su marcha junto a Theo quien miro a Luna a los ojos por unos segundos, para muchos solo fue una corta miradita pero para ellos fue suficiente tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo con las actividades de ese día.

Theo y Harry resolverían ese día la situación de la precaria familia de Marian. La pobre chica le daría un ataque al corazón en la navidad próxima cuando fuera a pasar las festividades con su familia.

Luna y Marian se encontrarían con Hermione en el callejón diagonal, allí comprarían los disfraces de los cuatro aprendices y el de su aliada.

Hermione miraba el jardín de su madre, esas rosas que siempre miraba desde su ventana, el lugar donde miro por primera vez a Theo.

El olor de las rosas era sumamente agradable, le gustaba aquella paz que se respiraba allí.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, supo que era su padre. Se giro lentamente para mirarle. Sonrió e inclino su cabeza levemente en señal de respeto.

-Buenos días padre. –susurro sin dejarse sorprender por su porte. Alto, su rostro limpio. Sus ojos grises que le miraban fijamente.

Estaba segura que si salía de la mansión y recorría el callejón diagon enganchada de su brazo creerían que ella era su amante, ya que Lucios y Narcisa no parecían tener la edad necesaria para tener hijos adolecentes. Ambos parecían tan jóvenes. Ellos dos eran realmente una pareja muy bella y aristocrática.

-Cissy me informado que iras al callejón diagon con unas amigas.

Lucios él la conversación, mirado el labio ya notoriamente sanado. La herida había desaparecido.

-Si le he pedido a madre que nos acompañe. Y desde luego me encantaría que usted viniera con nosotras. Si dispone del tiempo.

Lucios trago realmente pasado, conocía a su esposa y no estaba dispuesto a pasar un día de tortura y chillidos. Lo lamentaba por Hermione pero el ese día se ocuparía en cualquier casa.

-Lo lamento tengo asuntos que atender. Será en otra ocasión.

-Oh bueno esa bien. –sonrió Hermione leyendo la mentira en sus ojos. – ¿tan aterrador es ir de compras con ella? –pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio.

-De eso pequeña no debes tener duda. ¿Qué ocurrió Hermione? –pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Hermione desvió la mirada y respondió con pesadumbre tratando de no recordar aquella palabra que se había grabado con fuego en su corazón.

-No deseo hablar de ello. –suspiro volviendo a mirar a su padre.

-Es necesario que lo hagas, su estado no era muy alentador. No le reste importancia algo que le ha quebrado de tal manera. Puedes confiar en tu padre, en tu madre o en tu hermano. –sugirió dándole la espalda a Hermione caminando de vuelta a la mansión. Quizás si Lucios hubiera continuando allí mirándola se abría dado cuenta la tensión que se apodero de Hermione en cuanto el menciono a Draco el origen del problema y su sufrimiento.

Hermione tomo aire y cerro sus ojos, elevo sus brazos hacia el cielo. Y comenzó a tararear mientras giraba en la punta de sus pies. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando escucho la risa ahogada de Narcisa.

-Oh querida lamento interrumpirte en tu danza… pero ya es hora de irnos. No es de buena educación hacer esperar a tus amigas. – le comunico arreglando su bolso de mano.

Hermione asintió. Miro llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, aliso las arrugas inexistente de vestido azul. Miro sus botines negros de tacón que llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de sus tobillos relucientes. Narcisa sonrió al verla inspeccionarse a sí misma en busca de alguna imperfección.

-Ten querida. –Hermione miro a su madre que le ofrecía un abrigo de piel negro. –abra mucho frio… será mejor que estés muy bien abrigada. Últimamente has estado mucho tiempo en cama. –susurro con preocupación.

Hermione asintió y tomo el abrigo que le ofrecían, en realidad era muy cálido, suspiro agradecida.

No tardaron en llegar al callejón diagon, viajaron en carruaje, en camino Narcisa elaboraba un larga lista de posible disfraces, iba completamente emocionada, comprarían muchos, a demás sería el primer disfraz que le compraría a su hija adolecente, Hermione estaba un poco preocupada al escuchar los planes de su madre, comprendía a su padre y su necesidad de huir ante la simple mención de ir de compras con su esposa. Suspiro cansada. Se dedico admirar el paisaje. Media hora después esperaban a sus amigas en cardero chorreante. Solo la esperaron por unos minutos degustando una taza de té y unos panecillos de frutas cecas. Luna apareció frente a ellas con una amplia sonrisa tirando de una apenada Marian que miraba a Narcisa con miedo.

-¡Buenos días, lamento la tardanza! –saludo Luna tomando algo de aire.

-Luna quería es un placer volver a verte, veo que viendo acompañada por la señorita Smith si mal no recuerdo. –Narcisa no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, esa niña no parecía pertenecer a su misma clase social, a demás su ropa era muggle. Desvió su mirada hasta Hermione que le observaba fijamente acusándole con la mirada por sus pensamientos, avergonzada desvió la mirada.

-Buenos días, Marian veo que ha dejado sus modales en el castillo. –acuso Hermione mirando a la pequeña que se coloraba como un tomate.

-Lo s-siento… buenos días señorita Hermione, señora Malfoy- susurro bajando la cabeza con temor.

-Mi madre no come brujas, así que no tienes que compórtate de alguna forma especial, solo se tu misma. –Hermione se puso de pie consultando su reloj. –ya es hora de comencemos con las compras.

Narcisa asintió, poniéndose de pie tambien dejando la servilleta de un lado y dejando unos galones sobre la mesa. Sin más preámbulos abandonaron el establecimiento, adentrándose en el ruidoso callejón atestado de brujas, magos y criaturas mágicas. Narcisa camino sin ser tropezada deslizándose como una serpiente sin perder la elegancia y sin que su respiración sufriera alguna agitación.

Tras lo que le parecía a las tres chicas una eternidad para llegar a una extraña tienda de amplio ventanal, donde cintas métricas, telas de vistosos colores y algunas tijeras se movían con vida propia. La tienda parecía ser un mercado de ofertas, muchas brujas peleaban por vestidos y abrigos. Hermione miro a su madre, preguntase si estaban en el lugar correcto. Ella no pensaba pelear por un vestido, no se iba arriesgar a maldecir alguna de esas brujas. Miro el rostro pálido de Marian, y la diversión en los ojos de Luna al ver las coloridas telas volando en todas direcciones. Hermione miro como su madre se abría paso dentro de las enloquecidas brujas que buscaban el vestido perfecto para sus hijas o simplemente compraban la tela con que lo crearían.

Solo pudieron suspirar cuando entraron en una pequeña sala con unos muebles elegantes donde sin permiso alguno tomaron asiento.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunto Narcisa con voz tranquila al mirar a las tres chicas, despeinadas, tallándose en algunas partes de su cuerpos donde sin duda alguna las habían golpeado aquella manada de locas.

-¿Que está ocurriendo? ¿Porque esas mujeres se comportan de esa forma? –pregunto Luna arreglando el cabello de Marian con un movimiento de su varita.

-Es una oferta. La dama Lino siempre las hace para esta temporada. –respondió Narcisa mirando el comportamiento de Luna y Hermione hacia la chica temblorosa. Pudo notar que la tenían en muy alta estima. Tambien noto un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hija y la rubia. Y lo entendió rápidamente. Y compadeció a la pequeña. Sus hermanas durante su niñez y adolescencia habían tenido ese brillo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Porque Luna y Hermione habían encontrado su muñeca. Sabía lo que harían con la chica.

-Narcisa querida… ¿a que debemos tan agradable visita? –pregunto una mujer flacucha, de cabellos rojos fuego y estatura baja. Su boca pintada de rojo y sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra violeta brillante, oh y como olvidar sus largas pestañas risadas de negro.

Narcisa se puso de pie y camino hasta la mujer que abrió sus brazos y beso ambas mejillas de la rubia.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Lino. –dijo con voz alegre. Alejándose unos pasos del penetrante perfume de la modista que observo con curiosidad a las tres chicas frente a ella.

-Veo que me has traído nuevas clientas… ¿en que podría ayudar a estar tres preciosas florecillas? –pregunto pellizcando las mejillas de Luna y Hermione que habían alejado a Marian de las manos de la bruja cuando la vieron acercarse.

-En pocos días se celebrara el baile de la noche de brujas en Hogwarts… -contesto Narcisa atrayendo la atención de la modista una vez más que sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya veo… así que quieren unos deslumbrantes disfraces, con mucho brillo y color… solo me queda decirles algo… han venido al lugar indicado… no hay nada que esta genio no pueda hacer… serán la envía del lugar… ¿cuáles son sus sugerencias?

Esta vez fue Hermione quien tomo la palabra involucrando a sus dos compañeras y madre en la plática. Las horas se fueron volando, pronto se había hecho la hora del almuerzo. Se despidieron de la dama Lino quien les dio un sonoro beso a las cuatro con la promesa de enviarles sus disfraces en la menor brevedad posible.

Narcisa las guío a un restauran muy silencioso, comparado con ruido que habría en las calles. Las tres chicas admiraron el lugar, era lujoso y con una decoración agradable. Nada ostentoso, sus mesas estaban cubiertas por un fino mantener de flores blanco, en el centro de la mesa se encontraba una bola de flores que flotaban expidiendo un agradable olor a lavanda. Narcisa saludo a muchas personas, al parecer en el lugar todos se conocía. Tomaron una mesa para cuatros cerca de un barcón. Hermione se sentó junto a su madre al igual que Luna dejando a Marian entre las dos, frente a Narcisa. Un camarero no tardo en llegar hasta su mesa y les entrego el menú del día. Tras una larga discusión sobre platos y bebidas que Marian nunca había escuchado nombrar decidieron comer sano, verduras al vapor acompañada por una copa de vino blanco y de postre un rico flan de leche y miel.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin percance alguno, Narcisa observo el campamiento de las brujas, era definitivo Marian era la muñeca. Era extraño ver a su hija con tanta confianza a pesar del poco tiempo que conocían a la bruja, por lo que le había contando Lucios aquellas dos brujas estaban involucradas en los dos accidentes que había tenido su preciosa Hermione, que no paraba de sonreír olvidando la tristeza y aquel dolor de sus ojos. Tendría que escribirle a Draco. Necesitaba averiguar quién había lastimado o peor aun ultrajado sus labios con tal violencia a su pequeña.

-Si nos disculpan madre, Marian. Volveremos en unos minutos. –Hermione y Luna se pusieron de pie y se alejaron de la mesa.

Marian vio pálida a Narcisa quien le regreso la mirada.

-¿Es usted hija de muggles señorita Marian? –pregunto sin emoción en sus palabras tomando un poco de su humeante taza de té.

-Si señora. –respondió temblorosa sin levantar la cabeza, estrujando sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Y cómo es que mi hija se ha relacionando con una… impura…? –pregunto siseando mirando como se la pequeña chica se encogía mas ante de su mirada, como si eso fuera posible.

-Yo… ella salvo m-mi vida. –contesto en susurro al borde del llanto.

-Levanta la cabeza. –ordeno. –Bien… deja de temblar que no te he maldecido. Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con la amistad que tiene con mi hija y la señorita Lovegood. Sabe que pertenecen a mundos diferentes, y aunque la magia sea lo único en común que posean, sabrás que no es suficiente. No le prohibiré que se aleje de ella, ni a Hermione que se relacione con usted porque en estos momentos no me conviene tener una discusión con ella, como sabrá mi hija es muy obstinada y por lo que veo la tiene en alta estima. Sin embargo esto no quiere decir que más adelante no demuestre mi inconformidad. Ahora respira con calma y tranquilícese no quiero que mi hija la encuentre en tan deplorable estado.

Marian asintió. Ahora entendía de donde venia la aversión de Draco Malfoy por los de su clase. Y tambien comprendía la diferencia que habían entre Hermione y su familia, Narcisa se lo había confirmado. Y estaba feliz que Hermione fuera diferente. Que ella no tuviera ese tonto prejuicio por la sangre.

-Bien ya estamos lista madre. –sonrió Hermione tendiéndole la mano a Marian que la tomo con firmeza devolviéndole el gesto.

Narcisa pago la cuenta y tomo del brazo a su hija que le miro sorprendida por el gesto.

-¿Ahora qué quieres hacer Hermione? –pregunto Narcisa con voz dulce.

-Tenemos que comprarle utensilios escolares a Marian. La dama Lina quedo en enviarnos una docena de túnicas para las tres. Ahora no toca ir por zapatos, libros, plumas, tinta y un bolso nuevo… -enumero Hermione con los dedos.

-¡Señorita Hermione! –le llamo Marian sorprendida deteniendo su paso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto extrañada de ver su seño fruncido.

-No está bien que abuse de su confianza, es suficiente con que me compre un disfraz.

Hermione rio burlonamente mirándola con ojos oscuros lo cual logro que Evangeline se estremeciera, en ese rasgo Hermione se parecía tanto Draco Malfoy y su madre que le causaba escalofrió.

-No necesito tu permiso para comprar esas cosas, los usaras porque te los he dado yo… no abra escusa de ningún tipo. Aceptaras y con una gran sonrisa me agradecerás. –concluyo girando de nuevo mirando una librería al otro lado de la calle. Justo el lugar que necesitaban.

-Vamos Marian, yo te comprare tus accesorios y te harás un lindo cambio de imagen, le daremos forma a tu cabello y a esas cejas pobladas… y cuidaremos un poco de tus manos.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no podría contra aquellas dos, inconscientemente miro a Narcisa que le sonrió con una sonrisa maligna.

Horas más tarde Hermione, Luna y Marian recorrían los terrenos de Hogwarts en un carruaje negro, las tres chicas miraban unas fotografías en sus manos.

Eran el recuerdo de aquel día de compras. Sus uñas estaban barnizadas en un color plateado que reflejaba la luz. Miraron sus pulseras regalo de Narcisa con varios dijes en colgando de ellas, una media luna, una estrella, un sol con las letras H, L y M la inicial del nombre de cada una de ellas, y curiosamente de los nombres y apellido de Hermione.

El carruaje no tardo en detenerse frente al castillo. Llegaron a tiempo para la cena como lo habían planeado, esa noche todos verían a una deslumbrante Marian.

-Tranquila todo estará bien. –hablo Luna con su cantarina voz notando el nerviosismo de Marian. La pequeña solo asintió.

-Bien es hora de demostrarle a Hogwarts y a todos los que te han despreciado que lo hermosa e inteligente que eres Marian. Ahora ellos tendrán que reconocerte. –hablo Hermione tendiéndole la mano. – Es hora de que entiendan que la sangre no lo es todo. –concluyo Hermione entrelazando su mano con la pequeña que asintió. Luna dio un paso manteniendo su sonrisa y sus ojos nublados por la felicidad. Las tres con las manos entrelazadas cruzaron las puertas del comedor.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente, las voces fuertes y alguno que otro grito fue sumido por los susurros.

El rostro de Marian se tiño adorablemente de rojo. Luna y Hermione le susurraron en su oído palabras de aliento sugiriéndole que caminara hacia su mesa, como la reina de su casa.

Marian había cambiado completamente, muchos de los alumnos no la reconocían al igual que los profesores. Y no para menos, su cabello que siempre iba por sus hombros lizo y negro, ahora lo llevaba más corto, sus mechones más largos llegaban a su barbilla y su frente era cubierta por un flequillo que caía hasta su barbilla con algunos reflejos azules que solo eran notados cuando la luz se reflejaban en ellos estando en movimiento. Sus cejas sin formas ahora eran perfectos arcos. Sus pestañas ahora se notaban más pobladas y negras, sus palpados eran resaltados por un todo azul oscureciendo su mirada, dándole un toque misterioso. Sus labios eran tan provocativos como una jugosa fresa. Su rostro se veía más perfilado. Su cuerpo delgado sin forma ahora mostraba una delicada silueta debido a su nuevo uniforme hecho por la modista más cotizada de todo Londres mágico. El nuevo uniforme notablemente ajustado a su cuerpo y con una falda corta. Unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas. Con unas cintas amarillas en los bordes. Sus medias negras llegaban hasta sus rodillas y al igual que su falda llevaba tres franjas amarillas en la parte superior. Sus zapatos viejos y con la suela desgastada, ahora eran remplazados por unos relucientes botines de tacón negro de trenzas que se ajustaba a su tobillo dándole más altura y elegancia. El sonrojo de sus mejillas le dio un toque adorablemente sexi.

Hermione y Luna miraban el asombro en las miradas del todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Sonrieron satisfechas de su trabajo. Ninguna de las dos era vanidosa y no estaban muy asociadas a la moda y sus últimos gritos. Lo de ese día había sido más que todo por diversión, ninguna de las tres no habían tenido amigas para compartir el tan llamado día de compras con amigas. Se habían esforzado en hacer de aquel patito feo un hermoso cisne. Sin embargo que ella se hubieran enfocado la mayoría del tiempo en la imagen de Marian eso no quería decir que se habían olvidado de su apariencia. Sus uniformes y túnicas eran notablemente mejorados, más ajustados y cortó. Sus medias llegaban a sus rodillas con las franjas verdes junto a sus nuevos botines ajustados. Sus cabellos caían sueltos en cascadas hasta sus cinturas con un lazo del lado derecho sosteniendo parte de él para evitar que callera sobre su rostro. Sus labios iban tambien de un provocativo color fresa brillante. Sus pestañas largas y pobladas cubiertas de una notable máscara negra le daban más volumen. Sus palpados iban de un profundo negro.

Con pasos sonoros se dirigieron las tres hacia sus mesas, caminando como si ellas fueran las reinas de aquel gran salón, y los presentes no merecieran estar en su presencia.

Draco observo a Hermione y las miradas que atraía sobre ella. Frunció su seño apretando sus puños conteniendo las ganas de maldecir todo aquel hombre que posara los ojos sobre ella. Sin embargo no se movió y ni izo el intento de dejar salir parte de su ira. Solo la miro con una frialdad que congelaría el infierno mismo. Hermione se acerco a su mesa saludo animadamente a Theo y Harry. Su mirada se detuvo en el rostro de Draco que le ignoraba deliberadamente. Suspiro comprobando que continuaba molesto con ella. Trato de ocultar lo que le estaba doliendo que le ignoraba. Se sentó a su lado. Se giro un poco para mirarle. Su mano se movió un poco en dirección de la el que reposaba sobre la mesa. Sin embargo el noto su intención y tomo la copa de agua y la llevo a sus labios y bebió de ella. Hermione suspiro interpretando correctamente aquel gesto. Junto a ella Theo tomo su mano notando la tención que había entre los dos hermanos. Hermione se giro y le miro agradecida por aquel gesto que ante muchos ojos fue mal interpretado. Sin ser conscientes iniciaban un nuevo rumor que extendería como el fuego sobre la pólvora.

La cena fue lentamente tortuosa para Draco. Sentirla tan cerca sin poder tocarla, sentir su suave perfume de vainilla envolverle tan sutilmente hasta embriagarle le estaba enloqueciendo. Escucharle hablar tan animadamente de lo que fue su día con Theo y Harry le molestaba. Quería hacerla callar. Sentía la necesidad de que ella solo le hablara a él. Solo él quería ser el centro de su mundo. Sin fuerzas para continuar con sus planes se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco. Hermione giro rápidamente a verle desconcertada. Draco la miro a los ojos y sin darle tiempo de que ella averiguara sus intenciones le tomo de un brazo y con un movimiento nada delicado la obligo a ponerse de pie.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Y sus amigos de intervenir en su ayuda. Draco la arrastro por todo el comedor el cual había quedado en un silencio observando con ojos curiosos la escena.

Draco arrastro a Hermione por varios pasillos hasta su habitación en las profundidades de las mazmorras. Solo se detuvo cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró detrás de ellos. Guiado por sus instintos la empujo hasta su cama y la tiro en ella sin delicadeza alguna.

El cabello de Hermione se disperso por toda la blanca seda de las sabanas. Sus ojos le miraron aun sin reaccionar a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. O quizás no quería hacerlo, quizás por primera vez estaba cediendo.

Draco se quito la capa y se subió sobre la cama atrapándola entre su cuerpo eliminando toda posible salida. Se apoyo sobre sus manos y rodillas manteniendo sus cuerpos separados antes de perder su poca cordura. Hermione despertaba lentamente de aquel estado de shock. Su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar una vez más.

Draco lo noto, la miro a los ojos atrapándola. Se inclino un poco sobre ella. Roso sus labios provocativos, Hermione cerró sus ojos sin responder aquella invitación que no tenía la fuerza de rechazar no en ese momento en los que los sentimientos de Draco traspasaban el fino muro que había logrado interponer entre su vinculo. Draco interpreto aquella acción de Hermione como una invitación a continuar. Una oportunidad que no perdería. Sus suaves roses se profundizaron hasta que la necesidad de fundirse en uno les dominaba.

Cuando la falta de aire fue evidente, se separaron rompiendo el hechizo del que eran presas. Hermione levanto su mano temblorosa hasta tocar su mejilla mirándole con los ojos cristalinos. Draco cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse, sintiendo el suave roso de los dedos de Hermione sobre sus mejilla hasta que toda su mano cubrió parte de su rostro. Hermione dejo escapar un sollozo y el abrió sus ojos dejando que una lagrima recorriera su mejilla. Bajo su cabeza y junto sus frentes llorando su pena, llorando su suerte… odiando ese vinculo que les separaba. Draco volvió a juntar sus labios volviéndose a besar con suavidad. Poco a poco retiro una vez más sin atreverse a mirar a los recostó su cabeza de su pecho.

-Lo siento… perdóname… no quería hacerte daño… -susurro Draco con voz ahogada sin ocultar su dolor porque sabía que no lo padecía solo. Hermione le abrazo cerro abrió sus ojos cerrando sus ojos…

-No puedo… -susurro…- no puedo perdonarte que siempre corras a los brazos de alguien más… no puedo soportar que te entregues a alguien más…

La única respuesta de Draco fue abrazarla con más fuerza… temeroso de sus palabras…

-Duele… -susurro Hermione con voz quebrada… Draco se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos brillosos que destellaban con tanto dolor y tristeza. –no puedo negármelo mas a mi misma… no puedo callar lo que grita dentro de mi… tenía razón te amo… y me duele hacerlo porque sé que no podre estar a tu lado… es un amor maldito… odio que seas mi hermano… odio nuestros lazos… y te odio a ti tanto como me odio a mi misma… ¿que está mal con nosotros hermano…? Por… por favor ayúdame a no sentir más… ayúdame separar este sentimiento que quema mi corazón… hermano por favor salvarme… -las manos de Hermione se aferraron a la camisa de Draco sintiendo como las lagrimas de el caían sobre su mejillas incapaz de consolarse uno al otro.

-Te amo Hermione… odio que seas mi hermana… odio que nuestros padres sean los mismos. Que la sangre que recorre nuestras venas sea la misma. Odio este sentimiento que nos consume y de que nunca nos podremos liberar. Este sentimientos que nos obliga a cometer esta aberración… que nos obliga a depender uno de otro… quiero mi corazón dentro de mi pecho… quiero que me lo regreses… Hermione ya no puedes seguir siendo mi princesa…

Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron al comprender aquellas palabras… sus manos liberaron la camisa de Draco cayendo como peso muerto junto a su cuerpo.

-Debemos detener esto antes que nos consuma por completo… debemos destruir lo que sentimos antes que se fortalezca y nos destruya él a nosotros. Por ello solo te pido algo hermana… solo dame un último beso… en el que olvidemos que somos hermanos. Un beso de dos extraños que se aman y que solo podrán compartir solo unos minutos antes de despedirse para no volver a encontrarse… dejemos nuestros sentimientos en ese beso…

Hermione solo sintió incapaz de hablar, porque si lo hacia se negaría a dejarle ir… ella sabía que era la mejor decisión que debían tomar… sin embargo dolía… dolía mucho más que el hecho que eran hermanos…

Draco limpio las lagrimas de Hermione con delicadeza…

-No llores… -pidió acercando su rostro. Acortando la corta distancia que les separaba rosando una vez más los labios temblorosos que le respondieron con el mismo suave rose donde dejaban encerrado sus sentimientos. Un roce que no se volvería a repetir por mucho tiempo… sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron una vez más despidiéndose. Los cuerpos de los dos temblaban. Las manos de Draco se volvieron puños y las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas marchitando sus corazones. Condenando aquel amor al olvido.

Draco mordió suavemente aquel labio que oras atrás había lastimado hasta hacerlo sangrar, le acaricio pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa. Se separo con lentitud y se miraron a los ojos, ambos mostraban la misma tristeza ante aquella despidida.

-Es lo mejor… -susurro tratando de converse así mismo de aquella decisión. –no seguiremos lastimándonos… de ahora en adelante seremos solo hermanos… ya no abran más te amo entre nosotros… Hermione Luciana Malfoy Black, hija de Lucios y Narcisa Malfoy, mis padres… Yo soy tu hermano y tu eres mi hermana… bienvenida a casa hermana… es bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo… -Draco sonrió y sus ojos siguieron derramando lagrimas…

Hermione sollozo con fuerza.

-He vuelto hermano… espero que me muestres los lugares que has descubierto en Hogwarts… y exploremos aquellos que permanecen ocultos… como en nuestros sueños.- Concluyo sintiendo como Draco levantaba una barrera entre sus vínculos por primera vez desde habían nacido, busco su mirada notando como sus ojos grises morían a pesar de la sonrisa que aun mantenían. Ella estiro su mano hasta su rostro sin embargo no pudo llegar hasta su mejilla ya que Draco negó con la cabeza. Ella la llevo hasta su corazón que latía dolorosamente sintiendo una profunda soledad que la ahogaba. Y sin ser consciente sus ojos tambien se marchitaron al tiempo que Draco tomaba su corazón. Hermione cerró sus ojos derramando aun mas lagrimas levantando una barrera mas solidad. Una barrera que no se quebraría fácilmente.

Draco se puso de pie y sin mirarla se alejo hacia su cama y se tumbo sobre ella dándole la espalda a su Hermione. Se dijo así mismo una y otra vez que era lo mejor… sin embargo su corazón latía dolosamente como protesta. Durante horas el llanto de Hermione le torturo hasta que solo fueron gemidos mientras dormía.

Se giro sobre su cuerpo y desde su cama pudo ver su rostro manchado por las lagrimas.

-No importa cuando nos alejemos y que tan sólido sea ese muro que oculten nuestros sentimientos… princesa no te dejare de amar… debo liberarte de él… no llores hermana… -susurro cerrando sus ojos imaginándola entre sus brazos aferrados uno al otro ahogo un grito en su almohada y golpeo con fuerza su cama. Estaba destruyéndose… allí cerca de él estaba su razón de existir… sin embargo no podía alcanzarla. Susurro su nombre una y otra vez… hasta dormirse con las lágrimas fluyendo.

El dolor de sus corazones sangrante aun en la inconsciencia les hacia llorar. Condenado a la agonía de estar tan cerca sin poder amarse, sin poder entregarse a ese sentimiento. Que muchos creían ser ocasionado por la maldición que yacía sobre sus cabezas… sin embargo una maldición no podía crear aquellos sentimientos tan profundos y dolorosos. Quizás la maldición era amarse profundamente con tanto fervor y devoción que le destruiría el uno al otro al no poder entregarse a ese sentimiento que gritaba y en ellos en su desesperación trataban callar. Quizás la maldición era ese amor que les consumía… solo quizás aquella era la maldición…

Una bola de cristal cayó sobre el piso de mármol de la mansión Malfoy a unos escasos metros de los pies de Narcisa que miraba el cristal con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cayendo de rodilla cubriéndose su rostro con las manos temblorosas.

Continuara…

**N/A: **

**Hola! Me he tardado una eternidad… lo siento… T_T**

**No sé qué escribirles aun sigo llorando… he tenido que sufrir un bajón de autoestima para poder escribir las escenas de Draco y Hermione… espero que les haiga gustado…**

**Les agradezco a todos por su paciencia… he estado muy ocupada en estos últimos meses… pero siempre estoy escribiendo… no me olvido de este importante compromiso que tengo con cada uno de ustedes…**

**Aprovecho el momento para agradecerles a las siguientes personas por su constante apoyo…**

**SELESIA: **Holaaa! Lamento mucho la tardanza… he estado muy ocupada… lo siento… U_U pero aquí estoy de nuevo… jijijii… tienes que descansar un poco mas… espero que en esta ocasión el trabajo no te este agobiando tanto… oh! Sabes que eres la primera que ha notado de que va la enfermedad de Hermione… y tienes razón se debe a Draco… me disculpo de nuevo por dejarte un comentario tan corto… pero estoy corta de tiempo… besos querida selesia…

**LUNATICO0030****: **Hola amor…! Muchísimas gracias por estar presente en cada cap… te amo…

**NYRA POTTER****: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo… y bueno lamento la tardanza pero tengo los días muy ajetreados… espero que este cap te haiga gustado… sé que es una promesa… te tengo presente… es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo… gracias por querer ser mi amiga… eso me hace muy feliz… me gusta conocer nuevas personas. Besos amiga…

**GABYSJ****: **Hola! Hace mucho que no te escribo… gracias por continuar leyendo y tu constante apoyo… te escribiré pronto… no te preocupes estoy bien… es duro pero uno siempre debe ver hacia adelante… y bueno en cuanto la historia creo que te he complacido con los besos jijiji… besos…

**ABYTUTIS****: **Hola! Gracias por el apoyo… espero que te haiga gustado el cap… es un poco largo como recompensa por la larga espera… besos…

**CLEORU MISUMI****: **jajjaja… de verdad que me haces reír… cada vez que leo tu reviews me desestreso… bueno no creo que Hermione deje a Draco como una pasa… sería horrible lloraría… bueno no se aun con quien emparejar a Marian, pero Blaise es un candidato… incluyo al mismísimo Draco… es solo una idea… no grites…!

Estoy muy feliz por tu comentario… de verdad me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia… espero que cuando publique mi libro estés allí amiga… te juro que si algún se hace tan famoso como Harry Potter iré a visitarte a ver si se me pega algo de tu locura… espero que haigas disfrutado del cap… besos…

**EFFY MALFOY RECKLESS****: **Hola… gracias por apoyo… espero que te haiga gustado el cap…

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE****: **Hola amiga! Espero que estés bien…bueno esa era la idea de hacer mención sobre ellos. Quería sacar un poco a relucir la ingenuidad de Draco en ciertos temas… bueno aun no sé si aparezca una Evangeline… porque para mí Hermione lo es… bueno espero que te haiga gustado el cap… muchísimos besos.

Besos...


	17. Chapter 17 ¿El comienzo?

**GEMELOS MALDITOS**

…

**Capitulo 16**

**..**

**¿El comienzo…?**

**.**

Se miro por quinta vez en espejo, sus ojos rojos y rostro levemente hinchado gritaba llanto en todas direcciones. Paso su mano por el espejo empañado para mirar mejor su reflejo, gimió al verse. ¡Merlín que daba pena! se llevo una mano a la cabeza. El dolor que sentía era insoportable.

Suspiro y busco con la mirada sobre el lavado una poción que le ayudara con el dolor. No tardo en encontrarla después de todo siempre constaba con un cofre repleto de pociones curativas que la antigua ermitaña la había obligado a llevar alegando su delicado estado de salud de que el siempre goza.

Con lentitud alzo el líquido verde hasta que quedo frente a sus ojos. Suspiro una vez mas y lo abrió bebió la mitad de su contenido que actuó rápidamente como un calmante frio que recorrió todo su cuerpo atacando el dolor de cabeza y el ardor de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos relajando sus músculos tensos. La puerta junto a ella se abrió lentamente con rapidez se ajusto la toalla que cubría su desnudes. Con ojos dilatados a causa de la sorpresa miro a Draco, Estaba por gritarle cuando noto su estado no mejor que el de ella hacia unos segundos. Se acerco a él con lentitud, preocupada por su piel pálida y sus grandes ojeras, sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en ella mostrando sorpresa.

Como si de un tomate se tratase Draco se puso totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, no era la primera vez que él veía a una mujer con tanta piel expuesta, incluso las había visto completamente desnudas, sin embargo ver a Hermione era un cuento diferente porque ella era su hermana, la mujer que ama.

Dio un paso hacia atrás avergonzado desviando la mirada para no ver aquellos ojos que seguramente le acusaban de pervertido.

-Lo… lo siento… no sabías que estabas aquí… -susurro sin levantar aun la mirada dispuesto a salirse del baño y dejarla tranquila. Hermione sonrió al notar aquella actitud.

-¡Buenos días hermano…! - saludo como si no estuviera pasando nada allí, como si ella no estuviera siendo cubierta por una pequeña toalla que solo cubría sus partes intimas.

Draco levanto la mirada al no escuchar ninguna nota de reproche en la voz de Hermione que sonrió más ampliamente al notar la mirada de Draco sobre ella. Se giro para ver su reflejo en el espejo notando que ella tambien estaba levemente sonrojada.

-No pasa nada hermano… no es como si estuviera desnuda completamente frente a ti… -hablo con calma cerrando el cofre donde reposaban todas sus pociones y hierbas medicinales y otras no tan medicinales.

Draco observo aquel cofre de madera con curiosidad. Y luego en las pequeñas gotas de agua que aun se escurrían por la espalda de su hermana. Trago grueso y decidió que ya había visto demasiado, dispuesto una vez más irse cuando la voz de Hermione le detuvo una vez más. Draco invoco a Merlín y otros grandes hechiceros para que no le dejaran fuera de su protección. Maldijo a Hermione y ese fuego que crecía en su interior. Se suponía que tenía que verla como hermana ¿pero como rayo lo hacía si ella se presentaba en esas fachas ante él?

-Creo que debes tomar esto hermano. –Hermione le tendió el resto de la poción para la migraña que había tomando hacia un minuto.

Draco arqueo una ceja, mirando la poción, reconociéndola. Hermione tambien arqueo su ceja al ver la clara confusión de su hermano.

-¿Te duele la cabeza no es cierto? Tambien te arden los ojos... esta poción te ayudara un poco… puedes quedarte y darte un baño yo me iré a vestir a la habitación. Iré al comedor luego que me vista… así que puedes sentirte libre de tomarte tu tiempo…

Draco tomo la poción entre sus manos y la bebió de un solo trago frente a Hermione que sonrió pasando a su lado dejando el ambiente detrás de ella con sutil olor a vainilla.

…

Luna miraba con atención el rostro de Hermione. Quien se comenzaba a sentir enferma a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Incapaz de seguir soportando aquel escudriño dejo su taza de té a un lado.

El ruido del comedor no era mucho en esa mañana a pesar de la fiesta que se acercaba con pasos veloces.

Hermione dejo su taza de té sobre un platillo blanco con los bordes dorados. Giro con cuidado la taza hasta que quedo correctamente puesta.

Levanto la mirada y poso sus ojos con fijeza en los ojos de Luna que no parecía inmutarse por su interrogante mirada.

-¿Que ocurre Luna?

Pregunto al final dándose por vencida. Luna era un caso serio y perdido, su cordura era un enigma y la extravagancia era su sello. Sin embargo aquellas cualidades tan singulares y despreciadas por la gran mayoría de la población estudiantil para ella sinceramente eran fascinantes. Porque Luna era una persona sincera que no temía expresar su curiosidad y aquel poder para proteger a todos sus amigos. Sin embargo sabía que todo en ella no podía ser radiante y lleno de luz. Una pizca de oscuridad y malicia debía haber allí en lugar muy oculto en su corazón. Sin embargo esa maldad debía de ser muy minúscula. Ya que no se podía vislumbrar ni siquiera en el momento que sellaron su pacto. Tambien estaba el hecho que ella le había brindado su apoyo en momentos de tristeza, cuando la agonía se apodero de ella y la tortura dio inicio. Y lo que más le había sorprendido de ella era que no le juzgaba o repudiaba a causa de los anhelos de su corazón.

Luna desvió la mirada hasta las puertas del comedor por donde ingresaba Harry, Draco y Theo. Para luego posar su mirada sobre su amiga que esperaba con evidente impaciencia su respuesta.

-Tu aura y tus ojos son diferentes ahora… algo te ha ocurrido… algo a liberado algo en ti y a encerrado algo mas… -susurro tomando su taza de té el cual removió con una cuchara de plata pequeña y fina. –Es curioso… y soy curiosa… -concluyo sacando la cucharilla de la taza para beberla.

En la mansión Malfoy en unos de los pasillos mas solitarios frente a una negra puerta algo mal trecha y sin barnizar. Algo poco común en aquel lugar que contaba con la dedicación de unos cuantos elfos y la misma Narcisa quien era muy quisquillosa y siempre quería estar remodelando alguna parte de la mansión. Sin embargo en ese momento ella no andaba buscando algún sitio descuidado para remodelar. El motivo para estar en aquel lugar que evadía siempre era otro. Uno referente a sus hijos… algo que le inquietaba que solo un objeto detrás de aquella envejecida puerta resolvería parte de sus dudas. Tras tomar aire dio un paso y otro hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Apretó con fuerza aquella antigua y algo oxidada llave y la llevo hasta el picaporte la introdujo temblorosamente y la izo girar. El inconfundible sonido de cerrojo que indicaba que la puerta había sido liberada de su pasador. Soltando el aire contenido empujo aquella puerta revelando un amplio salón polvoriento, oscuro y lleno de telas de araña. Entro en la estancia alejándose un poco de la puerta buscando con ansiedad aquel objeto que la había llevado hasta allí. Ahogo un grito cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella con fuerza. Se giro con rapidez y a ciegas corrió hacia la puerta. La llave del otro lado y que por error Narcisa había dejado en el picaporte giro lentamente pasando nuevamente el pasador dejando dentro de la habitación a la intrusa de aquel santuario antiguo en las profundidades de la mansión Malfoy.

Con rapidez vertiginosas doce antorchas se encendieron en circulo dentro de aquella habitación dos largas velas se encontraban flotando frente a lo que parecía ser un altar. Con pasos temblorosos Narcisa se acerco aquel lugar y miro aquello que buscaba y motivo por el cual se encontraba en aquel aterrador lugar lleno de artes tenebrosas.

…

Draco se puro junto a Hermione quien levanto la cabeza con lentitud regalándole una frágil sonrisa. Draco solo la miro a los ojos sin ser capaz de regresar aquel gesto. Con incomodidad miro a sus amigos que estaban juntos a él.

-Harry, Theo… llegan tarde, en unos minutos tendremos que ir hablar con el director… no podrán desayunar bien si se quedan allí de pie…

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos antes de sentarse en sus respectivos asientos callados.

-Buenos días para ti tambien Hermione. –susurro Theo quien tomo asiento al lado de Hermione.

Hermione se sonrojo. Asintiendo con la cabeza avergonzada por su evidente falta de educación.

-Buenos días Theo… Harry. –hablo bajito. Sus compañeros rieron con buen humor al verla encogida en su asiento avergonzada por su descortesía.

-Tranquila Hems no es el fin del mundo… - la alentó Harry bebiendo un sorbo de sumo de calabaza.

Draco tomo asiento junto a Hermione que contuvo el aliento al sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Se embriago con su perfumé. Con todo su auto control trato de no mirarle. Termino su tostada y se puso de pie con lentitud.

-Siéntate Hermione. –ordeno Draco mirando como Hermione se ponía de pie sintiendo un profundo frio apoderarse de su cuerpo, si ella se iba se llevaría la calidez del sol dejando con la frialdad de noche donde no existía una llama de fuego que le brindara calor.

Hermione miro con sorpresa a su hermano asintió con lentitud, y volvió a su lugar anterior.

-Nunca comes conmigo Hermione… quiero que lo hagas de ahora en adelante…- ordeno. Sin embargo Hermione sabía que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a estar junto a ella rodeados de alumnos que pudieran evitar alguna acción que les llevara a repetirse después… lo mejor en ese momento era dominar aquellos sentimientos.

-Lo hare si prometes mostrarme aquello que me prometiste cuando éramos niños… -propuso Hermione tras un largo suspiro.

Draco enfoco sus ojos en ella y con una torcida sonrisa asintió.

Hermione se inclino un poco a su rostro y llego a su oído y susurro.

-Vuelve mi sueño realidad hermano. – se alejo un poco y sonrió y tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza. Draco oculto bien el estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Miro de reojo a Hermione y no respondió aquella petición porque no necesitaba afirmar con palabras lo que ella estaba segura que el haría.

Desayunaron tranquilos, Draco noto por primera vez que su hermana no había tocado el jamón o el tocino como si no le gustara. En su plato solo había tostada y su bebida era te. Paseo su mirada hasta el plato de Luna, y noto el mismo contenido. Pocos alimentos. Muy pocos. Les resto importancia después de todos las mujeres siempre estaban tomando alguna dieta para perder peso. Lo que le intrigo fue notar en los platos de Nott y Potter el mismo contenido aunque más abundante. A su mente acudieron recuerdos, recordó desayunos, almuerzos y cenas compartidas por cuarteto.

-¿Desde cuándo son vegetarianos? –pregunto distraídamente.

Hermione junto a él le escucho algo intrigada por la pregunta.

-Eres muy observador… -le sonrió y miro su plato... –suelo enfermar con mucha facilidad, por ello me cuido comiendo sano… no sé porque lo hacen los demás… quizás ellos puedan sacarte de tu duda hermano. –concluyo mirando a Luna que no tardo en integrarse en la conversación.

-Me gustan los animales, soy amiga de ellos… y me desagradaría pensar que me estoy comiendo a un amigo… por ello como hojas y verduras… -sonrió tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

Draco asintió ante la respuesta de Luna. No podía burlarse de ella estando Hermione junto a él. Ya bastantes malas impresiones tenía ella de él para agregarle otra.

Harry suspiro ante la penetradora mirada de su amigo y decidió contar tambien su falso motivo.

-Mi madre… solo eso te diré amigo… -suspiro ante tal ocurrencia, aliviado de recordar a su madre y su carácter, Draco no dudaría de aquellas palabras él le temía a su madre después de todo. Y quien no le temería en su sano juicio aquella pelirroja.

Theo por otra parte ignoro a Draco enfocándose en comer su zanahoria que esa mañana estaba más dulce que nunca. Pensando en los motivos por los cuales se alimentaban solo de vegetales… pronto cambiarían su dieta nuevamente sin que lo notaran… no podrían ingerir carne por mucho tiempo… era una de las reglas… debían purificar sus cuerpos. Y esa era una de las formas. Así que resignado modio otro trozo de zanahoria el menos era su vegetal favorito.

…

Horas más tarde Draco observaba el lago negro, sus ojos vagaban sobre las intranquilas aguas, su cuerpo reposaba bajo la sombra de aquel sauce testigo de aquel beso pecaminoso. Cerro sus ojos tratando de no ahogarse en ese profundo vacio que se había posado en su corazón desde que era un pequeño niño que soñaba noche tras noche con su hermana desaparecida sin tener el valor de ir en su búsquedas, sin tener el poder y la habilidad suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo por su princesa… en ocasiones sufría de pesadillas donde la miraba allí muerta y sola en un jardín marchito… sin embargo cuando despertaba y se tranquilizaba podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hermana arrullando el suyo.

Se llevo una mano a su cabello desordenado a causa del viento frio.

Hermione se acerco con pasos lentos, mirando el rostro pensativo de su hermano, miro su rostro lleno de melancolía. Se detuvo y se llevo la mano a su corazón. Latía con fuerza sin embargo el corazón de Draco no era audible para sus oídos, no podía sentirlo. Aquel muro era solido. La fuerza de la voluntad de ambos. Un muro que les protegía y que les hería con la misma fuerza.

Draco giro su cabeza con lentitud y la miro a unos pasos de él, observándole con esos ojos tristes con los que le miraba en la mansión. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquella niña llena de tristezas y frustraciones, una pequeña niña que ansiaba explorar el mundo. Un mundo que el deseaba mostrarle y que ahora ella ansiaba que le mostrara. Conteniendo el aliento dio un paso hacia ella. Y ella dio uno más hacia el, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Tenía tanto que mostrarle… borraría esa mirada triste. Nada impediría que esa vez él le ofreciera el mundo. Porque este les pertenecía a los dos… y en su mundo solo podrían existir ellos dos… porque ellos aunque fingieran no sentir ese fuerte sentimiento que les consumía en el dolor de ese lazo irrompible. Aunque callaran ese sentimiento en sus mentes, en sus almas y corazones la palabra te amo resonaría con fuerza. Porque solo ellos podrían ofrecerle paz a ese torrente de emociones y sentimientos que corroían su corazones y vaciaban sus esperanzas… aunque fingieran que eran solo hermanos, aunque disfrazaran ese sentimiento destructivo que les destruía y que solo hacia su voluntad, esa voluntad a la cual no podían enfrentar por las pocas armas que poseían. Esas armas que les arrebatan las ilusiones de estar juntos.

Draco y Hermione se detuvieron a unos escasos tres pasos de distancia se observaron a los ojos, diciéndose silenciosamente aquellas palabras que se habían prometido callar.

Las manos de Draco temblaron, las apuño. Y sonrió ahogando un suspiro… se inclino haciendo una reverencia la cual Hermione correspondió con una inclinación propia de una señorita del siglo XVII, Draco le ofreció su brazo el cual tomo Hermione.

-Te guiare en este maravilloso mundo… abre tus alas hermana y maravilla a este mundo con sus vellos colores… ofréceme tu belleza y déjame admirarte. Podre confórmame con eso… con solo admirarte… aunque te lleves mis ilusiones en tus alas… -susurro Draco dirigiéndose hacia el bosque prohibido, caminando sobre las hojas secas del color de ojos de su amado pecado.

Hermione miro a Draco y apretó su mano sobre su brazo, miro el cielo gris, al parecer una vez más el día lloraría. Sus túnicas oleaban detrás de ellos sacudidas por el fuerte viento que trataba que dieran marcha atrás… Hermione bajo su cabeza miro sus pies, escucho el silbido del viento y el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies.

-Draco… perdóname… -susurro… -soy la causante de todas tus desdichas… el dolor que se ha apoderado de nuestras almas es indomable… y crece con cada día… se aprovecha de nuestra debilidad y nubla nuestros sentidos… trata de derribarnos, de doblegarnos completamente hasta perder la cordura… esta es una prueba que superaremos aunque perdamos lo mas importante en nuestro camino... –Hermione levanto su mirada y detuvo su andar para mirar aquellos ojos grises que le miraban con adoración el viento libero su cabellera de su trenza y jugó con ellos oscureciendo su mirada por unos instantes. –nuestro corazón… -concluyo retomando su andar.

-Ahora tu y yo seremos hermanos… nuestros sentimientos deben quedar enterrados en nuestros cuerpos… aunque luche por liberarse algún día nuestro cuerpo se volverá tan fuerte como el… y le venceremos… hasta entonces no me dejes caer… yo no te dejare caer… Hermione Luciana Malfoy Black mi pequeña y dulce hermana a la cual debo proteger… y guiar en este mundo lleno de maravillas…

Draco se libero de brazo de Hermione y camino unos pasos dejándole detrás de él. Se detuvo frente a un gran arbusto.

Draco se giro sonrió.

-Este lugar será el primero de muchos que te mostrare… -con un movimiento de varita el arbusto mostro un arco verde con pequeñas flores de vistosos colores. Draco le tendió la mano a Hermione y este camino hasta tomarla. Comprobando una vez más que las emociones seguían allí y que cada toque o roce se los recordaría. Suspiro dándose valor.

Sus pasos vacilantes se detuvieron cuando llego a la altura de su hermano que soltó una vez más sus manos para colocarse a su espalda.

Draco tomo aire y con manos temblorosas y topes movimientos cubrió los ojos de Hermione. Ambos se mostraban nerviosos. Sin embargo se mantenían allí respirando dolorosamente embriagándose con sus perfumes, estremeciéndose ante su cercanía, electrificándose con el contentó de su piel.

-Camina hacia el frente y no temas yo estaré cuidándote… -pidió en un susurro Draco alentando a Hermione avanzar, quería mostrarle aquel lugar que había cuidado con recelo hasta ese momento.

Harry caminaba por el largo pasillo tallando su mejilla roja, nuevamente la pelirroja de Gryffindor había hecho de las suyas. Suspiro cansado, toda las mañanas se levantaba diciéndose a sí mismo que ya no la buscaría mas. Que dejaría esa obsesión. Sin embargo terminaba buscándola por los pasillos esperándola en los rincones secanos a su torre. La asechaba, le perseguía, esa pelirroja era una fuerte droga a la cual se había hecho adicto… su padre y padrino le habían contado cómo se había manifestado el amor de sus padres y todos las locuras hechas por su padre para llamar la atención de su pelirroja madre… quizás el tambien andaba en busca de esas aventuras narradas por ellos. Quizás el solo quería salir un poco de la rutina… quizás ya no le atraía lo suficiente la pelirroja, y solo era un costumbre… el placer de robarle un beso desaparecía con el transcurrir de los días… y más aun conociendo su destino…

Suspiro y se detuvo frente a uno de los ventanales notado un hecho muy curioso… las arañas parecían huir de algo… salían por una de las aberturas del ventar en una fila similar a la de las hormigas… nunca había visto algo similar… tal organización y rapidez por parte de los arácnidos.

-Es muy curioso no es cierto… -susurro Luna detrás de Harry quien no mostro sorpresa al encontrarla detrás de él. Solo asintió girándose a ver a Luna que miraba el techo con atención como si algo magnifico se dibujaba en el, ya que sus ojos seguían inquietantemente líneas o patrones que él no lograba visualizar y no era para menos, el techo estaba a unos cuantos metros sobre sus cabezas… le era inquietante observarla de esa forma.

Luna levanto la mano y señalo el techo.

-Un indicio del destino… Harry serás el primero de nosotros en alcanzar la armonía que tanto ancianos… nuestra verdadera misión da inicio en este momento… -concluyo cerrando sus ojos dejando de ver los hilos plateados de las telas de arañas dejadas por la pequeños arácnidos que escapaban de aquella criatura que debía someter Harry.

Theo a pareció a unos pasos de ellos con una de las pequeñas arañas en un frasco de vidrio. Le miraba con curiosidad, observaba cada rasgo y estudiaba sus movimientos. Suspiro y miro a los aprendices… observo con atención las arañas que huían con mayor rapidez al notar su presencia.

-Lleva ocurriendo días… el profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas ha estado liberando un toxico para ahuyentarla con mayor rapidez ya que su número crece como si se tratara de un plaga. Me es de gran ayuda su gran numero… he logrado avanzar en mi investigación… -concluyo acercándose a la ventana mirando a través de cristal sucio el bosque prohibido…

Continuara…

**N/A: **

**Holaaa! Lamento mucho la tardanza… pero aquí estoy de nuevo, aunque el cap no es tan largo como de costumbre… en fin le agradezco a todos por el constante apoyo… y esas buenas energías que dan con cada nuevo reviews por ello le agradezco a las siguientes personas que siempre están allí… dándome ánimos… **

**GABYSJ**

**NIKYTA**

**SALESIA**

**LUNATICO0030**

**ABYTUTIS**

**EFFY MALFOY RECKLESS**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**NYRA POTTER**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo chicos… les quiero!**


	18. Chapter 18 Lagrímas

**GEMELOS MALDITOS **

**CAPITULO 17**

**LAGRIMAS **

Narcisa temblaba, sus ojos aguamarinas derramaban lágrimas, el dolor transformo su rostro. Sus ojos perdieron todo de brillo, estaban tan turbios y carentes de vida. De sus manos resbalo lentamente el viejo libro. El libro que contenía en sus páginas toda historia referente a los Malfoy´s., en ella contaba la historia de los antepasados de su marido. Narraba la historia de tres singulares parejas malditas por el destino y su sangre. Sangre que corría por las venas de sus amados gemelos. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, ella no podía aceptar aquel destino. Ella debía encontrar una solución, algo debía hacer, primero debía conservar la calma y mirar más allá de la maldición. Los tiempos cambiaban y la magia evolucionaba, debían de haber miles de métodos para cambiar aquel destino lleno de calamidades que sus hijos se verían en la dolorosa necesidad de enfrentar. Sin embargo ella era su madre. Y Narcisa Malfoy Black era una bruja que no aceptaría aquel destino. Ella tambien tenía poder, la magia ancestral corría por sus venas, y su magia no la decepcionaría. Tambien tenía inteligencia y astucia aunque casi nunca la demostrara. Pero eso no significaba que no la poseía. Ahora solo tenía que pensar que hacer. Nunca permitiría que unos de sus hijos desapareciera o peor aun que se unieran de una forma espiritual y física. Eso sería una aberración.

Suspirando limpio todo rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos, abandonando aquel estado lamentable de debilidad y se puso de pie. Con ojos llenos de determinación se inclino y recogió el libro que reposaba sobre la alfombra egipcia y se dispuso a continuar leyendo aquel diario, dispuesta a llegar hasta donde daba inicio la historia de sus hijos que estaba segura aparecería unas páginas más adelante ya que dicho libro recopilaba silenciosamente los eventos más importantes vividos por cada Malfoy descendiente en una línea directa del primer Malfoy.

Narcisa Malfoy nunca se imagino lo que leería unas páginas más adelante desencadenaría una serie de alarma en ella que la orillaría a tomar acciones que jugarían a favor de la maldición. Porque una maldición tan antigua no podía ser burlada con facilidad, porque no bastaba con poder y astucia para engañarla… se necesitaba de más de mucho mas…

….

Harry miraba frustrado una vez más la pare frente a él.

Detrás de él Hermione le miraba algo preocupada, eran media noche, el día siguiente seria la noche de bruja. Y ella estaba perdiendo valiosas horas de sueño embellecedor a causa de su amigo aprendiz. Y para el colmo de los mares sentía mucho frio. Temía por su salud. Suspiro cansada y se acerco a Harry y coloco una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Harry…- le llamo en suave susurro.

-No sé que esta pasado… no sé porque ustedes no pueden escucharla. Pero sé que existe… me ha traído hasta este lugar. No entiendo cual es el propósito… te juro que me volveré loco si no encuentro una respuesta lógica a esa voz. Sé que es maligna… pero hay tanta oscuridad en Hogwarts qué no logro vislumbrar de donde proviene esta… es tan escalofriante… solo piensa en sangre… quiere matar… debo… debemos detenerla… -concluyo suspirando, se giro con lentitud para mirar a Hermione, quien no tardo en notar aquel cansancio en los ojos de su amigo.

-No te preocupes… lo resolveremos… pero por esta noche trata de descansar Harry… mañana con la mente clara lograremos resolver el enigma… este suceso debe tener relación con tu misión. Eres el primero de nosotros… así que por favor vamos a nuestra sala común me quedare esta noche contigo… - susurro abrazándole con un abrazo protector.

-No es necesario… no quiero que pongan en duda tu…

-Tranquilo. –le interrumpió Hermione tomando su mano con cariño. – no pasa nada, y no es como si la sala común estuviera llena a esta hora… incluso te apostaría mi pudin de mañana que no hay ni siquiera un alma en pena… a demás necesitas de mi magia… tu aun no te recupera del todo, aunque intentes esconderlo, puedo ver tu malestar en tus ojos que son como fuente cristalina… -susurro tirando de el por el oscuro pasillo caminando con pasos sonoros hacia las mazmorras.

-Draco si se dará de cuenta…- suspiro algo cansando, a decir verdad si Hermione le halara y guiara sus pasos se quedaría dormido en cualquier rincón.

-No lo creo… lleva un pal de noches sin ir a dormir a nuestra habitación… creo que tiene nueva novia… -dijo sonriendo, con una sonrisa rota. Con sus ojos desbordante de una tristeza que le rompió el corazón a Harry.

Hermione miro su camino frente a ella, Draco, su orgulloso hermano le lastimaba sin ser consciente de ello, el que trataba de protegerla causándole un profundo dolor en su alma, porque al estar con otra ofreciéndole sus besos y caricias, amándola, entregándole su cuerpo le causaba un dolor tan profundo que incluso en las noches creía perder la cordura. Su amor era igual a un cruciatus, con la diferencia que estaba destinada a padecer del aquel dolor hasta que alguno de ellos desapareciera. En ocasiones como esa cuando apretaba sus dientes para no gritar ante los espasmos que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo se preguntaba si Draco sentiría lo mismo si ella se atreviera a relacionarse con alguien más físicamente. Sin embargo no se atrevía a tocar alguien más con ese propósito, no quería causarle más dolor a Draco, porque ella sabía que el tambien sufría con aquellas relaciones, podía verlo en su mirada cada mañana cuando se sentaba junto a ella en el gran comedor. Aunque el sonriera y tratara de buscar una forma de distraerla… de evadir sus preguntas referente a sus desapariciones. Ella podía verlo en sus ojos cuando el creía que ella no le veía… el sufrimiento.

Hermione pronto se vio en la sala común. Harry llevaba su mano sobre su cintura, dejando caer un poco de su peso en ella, le miro con cariño. Harry era como un hermano pequeño al cual ella debía cuidar y guiar… a pesar de su gran poder y conocimiento… Harry para ella era vulnerable y frágil. Veía la impotencia e incertidumbre reflejado en sus ojos cada día… el cansancio y aquella voz que decía escuchar hasta mantenerle en verla todas las noches… él era el único que conocía de sus paseos nocturnos ya que ella era quien le cuidaba todas las noches de cometer alguna locura como destrozar alguna pared en busca de aquella voz que le perseguía.

Como habían previsto la sala común estaba completamente vacía. No tuvieron inconveniente alguno durante su travesía a la habitación de Harry. Quien susurro la contraseña de su habitación y se adentro en ella junto a Hermione. En medio de las penumbras llegaron hasta la amplia y suave cama de Harry. Su habitación era muy calidad y algo desordenada fue lo único que pudo deducir Hermione ayudando a su amigo a recostarse. La única luz era de la chimenea. Harry miro el rostro de Hermione cercano al de él. Y acaricio su rostro iluminado por las llamas de crispantes de la chimenea. Su cabello ondulado caer sobre su rostro y sus ojos entristecida. Le sonrió.

-Ya no llores… - le susurro Harry ante los ojos de Hermione que le miraron con sorpresa…. Ya que sus ojos no derramaban lagrimas alguna.

-Harry yo…

-Shh… no llores… - le dijo atrayéndola hasta su pecho… donde la envolvió entre sus brazos. –lo recuerdas ¿la primera vez que nos vimos…? –preguntó suspirando sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban…

-Me dijiste que no llorara a pesar que mis ojos no derramaban lágrimas… savias que estaba llorando…

-Es porque vi tu corazón a través de ellos. –concluyo en susurro antes de caer completamente dormido… Hermione le aprisiono mas contra su pecho controlando sus espasmos. El dolor nuevamente regresaba cruzando su columna como miles de agujas frías y letales. Apretó los dientes con fuerzas para no gritar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla. Tomo aire cuando el dolor paso… pero aun así, sentía una vez más los espasmos. Peino con sus dedos el cabello azabache de Harry escuchándolo suspirar de placer ante la caricia gentil.

Hermione se sentía débil, sin embargo conjuro una niebla liviana donde se podían ver una constelación de estrellas que se disperso por la habitación para relajar aun más a Harry. Sabía que estaba colapsando si continuaba escuchando aquella voz que solo el podía oír, lo cual no era un buen augurio en el mundo mágico. Cerró sus ojos dejando las lágrimas correr, sentía una profunda tristeza. Draco… su amado Draco una vez dejaba que alguien tomara su cuerpo, se zaceaba con alguien más, entrega aquello que le pertenecía corrompiendo su alma. Destruyendo sus mecanismos de defensa drenando su energía y torturándola. Su cuerpo se debilitaba lentamente. si tan solo el pudiera ver el daño que le causaba no solo emocionalmente si no físico, quizás tal vez el para… aun así ella no podía comprender porque él buscaba refugio en otros brazos, porque él se entregaba noche tras noche al placer de la carne… sin tan solo él parara… ella no sentiría los celos corroer su alma… su corazón no palpitaría de dolor día tras día y su cuerpo no se estremecería de dolor todas las noches… maldecía la promesa de verse como hermanos, odiaba los lazos que le unían y esa sangre que era más que un veneno que corría por su venas.

Una sangre que les unía y formaba ese lazo inquebrantable. Si tan solo el supiera de esa maldición, si tan solo el supiera la unión y la maldición que conllevaban sobre sus cabezas… quizás le harían dudar de sus sentimientos como ella lo hacía…

Pero entonces porque no soportaba la idea de verle con alguien mas… verle acariciar y besar a alguien más cuando ella era quien merecía todo su atención… cuando era ella quien había estado junto a él desde el primer momento que comenzó a formase en interior de su madre… cuando era pequeña recordaba esperar y rezar para que el llegara a su habitación y se recostara a su lado y entrelazara sus manos mientras ella le leía leyendas de princesas y dragones… el corazón de Draco… el corazón de su dragón ya no latía en su pecho… ya no lo poseía porque el había exigido su regreso… ahora su corazón latía en una sintonía diferente y ese muro que se erguía entre los dos se hacía más alto… solo podía mirarlo allí frente a ella y la espalda de Draco alejándose… quizás ese sentimiento de pérdida fue el que experimento Draco años tras años… sintiéndola cerca y a la vez lejana…. Siempre mirando su espalda en silencio… quizás ese dolor que estremecía su cuerpo era un castigo al que él le condenaba por dejarle en el olvido… Hermione solo podía pedirle un deseo a esas estrellas que no podía ver… un deseo… solo un deseo… ella solo desea que su sangre… su sangre hubiera sido diferente a la de su hermano… quizás si tan solo hubiera nacido entre una familia de muggle donde no corriera la mala suerte de poseer una gota de la sangre de él… pero ese solo era un deseo que jamás podría ser… y si hubiera alguna forma de hacerse realidad Draco la odiaría… porque no había nada en mundo que el odiara más que los sangres sucia como él se empeñaba en llamarles a los hijos de muggles indignos de él…

No importaba donde mirara siempre se iba a encontrar con la barrera de lo inevitable… ahogo un sollozo entre la camisa de Harry mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo en busca de consuelo… porque ella necesitaba valor para consumir a su hermano… porque ella tomaría la vida de Draco, porque era inevitable… un gran poder como ella mantenía entre su cuerpo cuando se llegara el momento de liberarlo buscaría aquello que le pertenecía y ese era el poder de Draco… Hermione lamento una vez más su destino… quizás nacer fue un verdadero error…

Por uso instante Draco sintió un profundo un dolor. Se levanto de aquella cama fría y de aquel cuerpo pálido que respiraba tranquilamente. Miro por la ventana de aquella vieja sala… las estrellas brillaban en los altos cielos y la luna destellaba siendo testigo de su agonía. Se levanto y presiono con sus manos temblorosas su cabeza. El frio le recibió cuando sus pasos le llevaron hasta la ventana. Un rostro sonriente se dibujo en sus memorias. Y aquella sonrisa se marchito como las rosas ante el inminente invierno. Y aquellos ojos mirándoles con tristeza se negaron a verle y el solo pudo seguir el correr de aquellas lágrimas. Quiso gritar de frustración pero sería inútil… ya lo había intentado. No importaba las veces que trataba de engañarse a si mismo… no había duda que sus ganas de luchar contra aquel sentimiento que derribaba cada muro que levantaba… sentía perderse en la necesidad de verla… no podía dormir junto a ella y no sentir la necesidad de tocarla… por ello noche tras noche buscaba refugio en brazos fríos que le impidieran ir hasta ella. Que le impedían cometer una locura… sentía asco de sí mismo y la suciedad que recorría su cuerpo, y sus manos eran guardadas entre los bolsillos de su capa cuando quería tocar sus dedos y entrelazar sus manos.

Sin tan solo hubiera una forma de calmar aquel monstruo que se formaba dentro de él. Porque aquel amor que sentía era destructivo, corrosivo para su alma y su corazón masoquista. Pego su cabeza contra el frio cristal miro su reflejo deseando olvidar por un instante aquella desdichada muchacha que dormía detrás de él, sin saber que era utilizada para calmar su sed de otro cuerpo.

Draco tomo aire y se giro y tomo toda sus ropas… necesitaba verla aunque aquello significara una vez más la intensa necesidad de acariciar aunque sea una hebra de su cabello dorado… se vistió con rapidez y sin importarle aquella joven salió de aquella sala empolvada y corrió bajo los altos techos de Hogwarts hasta los pasillos oscuros que daban a las frías mazmorras. El camino nunca se había hecho tan lejos. Jardeando entro en la sala común y eventualmente se dirigió a su habitación. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando logro alcanzar la cama de su hermana… y lo encontró le dejo frio como una gárgola de las altas torres. Allí en aquella cómoda cama perfectamente arreglado sin señales de haber sido utilizada no se encontraba su amada hermana… el vacio fue quien le recibió y la soledad le abrazo.

El sabía que ella no estaba allí, su perfume moría al igual que fuego de la chimenea. No fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos mostraron todo los sentimientos que le embargaban en ese momento. Ojos que derramaban lágrimas silenciosas.

…

Luna observaba en su bola de cristal aquellas dos almas atormentadas cubriendo sus rostro con llanto, y sintió su corazón oprimirse, y sin ser consiente ella tambien lloro por ellos. Muy lejos de Hogwarts en la mansión Malfoy Narcisa temblaba siendo abrazada por Lucios quien le sostenía dejando que liberara el dolor de la cruda verdad… de aquello que su marido había evitado que descubriera… aquella maldición… Narcisa con fuerza se aferraba a su esposo y gritaba en su pecho por la desgracia que se avecinaba… si tan solo ella pudiera dar su vida y su magia… sin tan solo pudiera deshacer aquellos lazos. Quizás o tal vez… sus hijos se librarían del sufrimiento que reparaba el maligno destino.

…

Harry abrió los ojos en medio de la noche. Al escuchar el suave sollozo. Con lentitud se levanto para observar aquel rostro entristecido que lloraba aun en sueños. Tomo aquellas lágrimas de sufrimiento preguntándose silenciosamente que era aquello que le causaba tanto daño a su sonriente Hermione. Aunque podía indagar en sus sueños y descubrir la causa de llanto no lo izo… porque el tenia la confianza que ella le confiaría aquel secreto cuando estuviera preparado para ello.

El amanecer no tardo en llegar… y con él un día nublado y frio. Theo dejo a un lado su libro que le había mantenido toda la noche despierto y se dirigió al baño. Realizo con monótona su rutina matutina para prepararse para una mañana de clases. Sin embargo cuando salió de su baño no espero con encontrarse con Luna observando por la ventana de su habitación el lago negro donde las algas oscuras se movían lentamente como si fueran mecidas por un silbante viento.

Theo la observo y sin decirle nada ni preguntar el porqué la invasión a su habitación solo se dedico a terminar de secar su cabello el cual peino con paciencia. Olvidando por un momento de la presencia de la aprendiz.

Luna se giro lentamente cuando sintió que Theo había culminado con su arreglo personal. Le sonrió. Theo noto sus ojos rojos sin su habitual brillo. Se acerco lentamente hasta ella…

-Eh vislumbrado nuestro destino… -susurro sintiendo una vez más sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas… Theo levanto su mano y la atrajo a su pecho y la envolvió entre sus brazos… -tu destino es estar junto a ella… sin embargo nuestras cabezas será cubierta por una nube de tragedias y nuestros pies dejaran huellas de sangre Theo… seremos corrompidos… por el sentimiento más puro. El amor será la desgracia que nos hundirá en el abismo de la desesperación… debemos darnos prisa. Tiempos oscuros se aproximan y la sombra de la muerte no sigue con pasos silenciosos.

-Aun así, nosotros tenemos una ventaja Luna… conocemos el futuro… podemos manipular nuestro destino… solo debemos actual en los momentos oportunos. Y quizás salgamos victoriosos… por qué no abran casualidades solo lo inevitable… -concluyo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Luna… brindándole el consuelo que necesitaba.

Luna asintió, agradecida de haber tomado la decisión correcta al ir con Theo y no con Harry que parecía perder la razón con el pasar de los días… y con Hermione que no podía con su propio dolor para agobiarla a un mas con sus premoniciones… quizás Theo era el pilar de todos ellos en ese momento. el único que se mantenía firme y con la mente fría.

Hermione regreso a su habitación. Después de asegurarse que Harry seguía durmiendo. Suspiro al detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación. Miro el dragón que le observaba detenidamente esperando que susurrara la contraseña. La cual no tardo en ser pronunciada.

Hermione entro a la habitación encontrándose con Draco dormido en su cama.

Se acerco con pasos lentos a él. Oliendo su suciedad, observo las huellas de otra mujer en su cuerpo y sintió un profundo asco. Cerro sus ojos y le dio la espalda y se dirigió al baño y dejando su ropa tirada en el piso de piedra pulida. Dejo caer el agua caliente sobre ella camuflajeando su llanto.

Draco abrió sus ojos que le ardían por el llanto. No recordaba la hora en la que se había dejado caer sobre la cama de Hermione en busca de su perfume. Escucho el agua caer y observo la puerta de baño abierta invitándole adentrarse en busca de su perdición. Y sin pensarlo se puso de pie y comenzó a desbrochar su camisa dejándola caer al igual que sus pantalones. Sabía que era una locura… sabia que aquel acto traería graves consecuencias que no sabía si tener las fuerzas para enfrentarlas… sin embargo la silueta de Hermione borro todo pensamiento racional en él.

Con un gran bocado de aire dio los pasos que le separaban de aquel cuerpo que le invitaban a cometer pecado… Hermione escucho los pasos acercase a ella, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como una temblorosos brazos la envolvían. Sus ojos mostraban la impresión. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como Draco dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y le escucho llorar en silencio. Su respiración se izo lenta y su corazón palpitaba muy lentamente, tan lento que era doloroso. Hermione levanto lentamente su mano hasta el espejo frente a ella empañado por la capa de vapor y le limpio lentamente para mirar el reflejo de los dos. Negó lentamente con su cabeza… ella no quería aceptar aquello. Sus barreras caían como si fueran sacudidas por un terremoto. Su cuerpo recordó el dolor que la hacía padecer noche tras noche… recordó el perfume que cubría su cuerpo cuando regreso y las huellas en su cuerpo de otra mujer.

Con ira tomo el jabón que reposaba cerca de ella y con un movimiento brusco se alejo de Draco quien le miro dolido bajando su cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla. Hermione apretó el jabón dentro de sus manos cuando noto aquellos pequeños mordiscos y uñas que habían arañado la piel de su hermano. La ira creció en ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que alguien te marque…? ¿Cómo permites que alguien te toque si quiera…? eres un egoísta… me dañas… y me enferma tu debilidad… y osas tocarme sin haber limpiado tu cuerpo… -Draco no contesto a ninguna de su acusaciones ni siquiera a la bofetada que le dio con fuerza Hermione. Solo estaba allí quieto sin reaccionar porque se merecía ser despreciado por ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron lágrimas y volvió a golpearlo una vez más sin obtener alguna reacción de él, era como si él no tuviera las fuerzas para enfrentarla.

-Te odio tanto… -gimió con pesar dejando salir un sollozo que rompió su garganta.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a deslizar el jabón por el cuerpo de su hermano con frenesí tratando de borrar toda huella dejada en su cuerpo. Sin impórtale maltratar su piel, ella solo no quería percibir aquellas huellas.

Draco se dejo hacer como si no poseyera alma, sin permitirse verla por un momento. Solo la escucha llorar mientras que trataba de limpiar su piel. Y por un momento se pregunto dónde estaba la determinación de mantenerse alejado de ella.

-Perdóname… -susurro con voz rota.

Hermione se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su gemelo. Y se dio de cuenta lo fuerte que había estregado la piel de su hermano. Sus actos impulsivos enloquecidos por los celos maltrataron su piel hasta hacerla sangrar.

Dejo caer el jabón y la esponja. Y dejo caer su cabeza hasta el pecho de Draco y busco su mano y las entrelazo. Draco solo la rodeo con su brazo y observo su reflejo borroso en espejo y cerro sus ojos.

-Aun no es tarde… para romper esta maldición… -susurro. –pero si es tarde para salvarnos del sufrimiento que nos marcara toda la vida. Debemos encontrar las fuerzas para luchar…

Narcisa caminaba con pasos decididos hasta la oficina del director. El miedo de descubrir tarde aquella maldición… necesitaba ayuda… necesitaba liberar a sus hijos… sus pasos lentos demostraban una calma que no sentía… porque lo que la bruja en ese momento sentía era una necesidad de correr hasta aquella oficina…

En lo que pareció ser una eternidad para Narcisa logro estar frente a Dumbledore quien se preparaba para ir al gran comedor a desayunar cuando la ex Slytherin se demando tener una audiencia con el… y pensar que era los primeros meses del año y ya los Malfoy le habían visitado su oficina más de lo que lo hacían en todos esos años que Draco Malfoy había iniciado su educación mágica con ellos.

-Sabe porque estoy aquí no es cierto. – aseguro Narcisa tomando asiento frente el escritorio del anciano director quien le había indicado con una mano que tomara asiento.

-Solo tengo una suposición del porque su visita inesperada mi estimada Narcisa… -hablo con estima, disgustando un caramelo de limón ofreciéndole uno a bruja quien declino rápidamente a su ofrecimiento.

-¿Cuanto sabe de la maldición de mis hijos…? –interrogo sin rodeos, estaba alta de todo aquel misterio, quería saber donde estaban las limitaciones y los avances que se habían desarrollado durante su ignorancia al respecto del tema.

-No mucho a decir verdad… durante años Severus ah estado investigado sobre ella y vigilando a Draco… pero la investigación no ah progresado por mucho a pesar de lo meticuloso que es… al no tener a otra afectada por la maldición disminuyo considerablemente todo descubrimiento. No obstante, ah avanzado con la incorporación de su hija al colegio…

-Dígame profesor hay alguna esperanza de romper el maleficio.

-Por los momentos no podemos darle una respuesta favorable. Los datos ofrecidos por su marido de todos los afectados anteriores y la información obtenida hasta hora nos abren nuevas puertas… detrás de alguna de ella estará la solución… -suspiro algo pensativo.

-Usted cree que podremos salvarlos… -insistió por alguna extraña razón Narcisa quería confiar en las palabras del director Dumbledore a pesar de su naturaleza desconfiada.

-La esperanza es algo que no debemos perder.

-Pero usted es un gran mago. Reconocido por sus amplios conocimientos y estudios… es una de los más poderosos que ah existido como es que no puede asegurarme nada. – pregunto desesperada, con las palabras del mago sus esperanzas disminuirían unas pociones bastante consideradas…

Dumbledore suspiro y miro con sus ojos aguamarinas sobre sus lentes de media luna a la bruja detallando su rostro y sobre todo fijando su mirada en sus ojos algo enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Mi pequeña Narcisa… esa maldición no fue arrojada por cualquier mago… debemos recordar que lo único que sabemos de su origen es que encadena a los gemelos en cuerpo y alma. Es magia antigua… que se hace fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Desde la procreación de los niños, Draco por ser el primero es quien robaba el poder y energía de Hermione… por ello de pequeña era tan frágil e enfermiza sin embargo, ahora ella es más fuerte que el… como sabrá Hermione es muy astuta y conoce de su situación actual… conoce la situación por la que están atravesando… ella no hará nada que ponga en peligro la vida de Draco. Incluso mantiene sellando parte de su poder mágico para no consumir la magia de Draco, los últimos incidentes son lo que han hecho que ella busque aquel poder que contiene Draco… si él en estos momentos incrementara su poder mágico Hermione se vería en aprietos y una vez más ella sufriría la perdida de magia y energía… es la ley del más fuerte… es una maldición terrible… una magia oscura que no posee una teoría completa que seguir… solo nos da suposiciones…. –Dumbledore izo una pausa y continuo.- Su amor los consumirá y si ellos le consumen a él ¿cuál sería el resultado…?

-Una aberración... –interrumpió Narcisa a las divagancias del director, asustada por la sola sugerencia. -No podemos permitir… debemos separarlos… están en la misma habitación. Hay que encontrar una para Hermione… no deben estar un día mas compartiéndola…

-Me temo que eso será imposible… mucho me temo que sus hijos se opondrán.

- Hermione hará lo que es correcto… ella conoce la maldición y sus efectos. El amor que pueden sentir es solo una ilusión que los hace independiente y dolorosa… usted se puede imaginar el dolor que causa cada vez que ellos pretendan unir su cuerpo con alguien más. Su amor es como un imperio están obligados a sentirlo y volverse independientes como si estuvieran bajo los efectos de amotermia. Es como un cruciatus cada vez que sientan algo por alguien sufrirán, y una maldición asesina puesto que solo uno de ellos puede vivir… -susurro desesperada.

-Veo que lo ah comprendido… de allí proviene las tres maldiciones imperdonables… pero la pregunta que me hago… ¿cual maldición fue la primera…? quizás ese sea otro enigma que debamos resolver para encontrar la respuesta que tanto buscamos… sin duda la señorita Malfoy es quien esta mas informada de la situación. Quizás deban usted y su esposo reunirse con ella y hablar de ello. –comento poniéndose de pie.

-Mi esposo llegara en unas horas… -respondió Narcisa poniéndose de pie comprendiendo la indirecta del director que daba por concluida la reunión.

-Ahora bien creo que hay que esperar… que le parece si nos acompaña esta mañana a desayunar.

Dumbledore se acerco y le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente a Narcisa quien lo tomo tras suspirar de cansancio… no tenia alternativa… tendría que esperar.

Draco reía mientras secaba el cabello de Hermione. Aunque su sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos. No había habido ninguno arrebato pasional como suponía que pasaría… solo habían compartido un baño que no le causaba daño a ninguno de los dos y que le habían ayudado a calmar un poco sus turbulentos pensamientos. Hermione se mantenía tranquila mientras se dejaba hacer.

Draco termino con su laborioso trabajo que le causaba placer. Tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinar a Hermione con devoción. Hermione miro su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió ante lo que veía. Draco se miraba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, deshacía cada nudo de su cabello con delicadeza como si temiera halarle el cabello.

Draco levanto su cabeza y observo el rostro sonriente de Hermione. Y afianzo su sonrisa.

-Hermione… en tu espalda hay…-comento recordando lo que había visto en espejo.

-Debes olvidarlo Draco… es solo un tatuaje… - susurro cerrando sus ojos restándole importancia lamentando internamente por su descuido. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, no había magia alguna que podía cubrir aquel tatuaje y ocultarlo.

-No es cualquier tatuaje…-contraataco. - eh visto en Theo y Harry algunos similares en sus cuerpos. Y todos emanan la misma energía… - aseguro mirando el rostro de Hermione a través del espejo.

-Debes olvidarlo hermano… cuando se llegue el momento hablaremos de él… por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía…

Draco solo asintió no muy conforme, sin embargo no continuo insistiendo. Pero el sabia que aquel tatuaje tenía un poderoso significado, recordó las veces que lo había visto en el cuerpo de sus amigos. Ellos habían evitado a toda costa decirles el porqué habían marcado sus cuerpos y el significado de cada unos de ellos, a demás de aquel poder que emanaban atrayente como que si le invitaran a tocarlo y cubrirse con la magia que ellos podían ofrecerle.

Había tenido un altercado con Harry a causa de su tatuaje cuando había rosado con las puntas de sus dedos una parte de él. Solo fue un segundo y pudo sentir una llama ardiente devorarle sin compasión alguna, sin embargo esa llama de fuego era poder sin límite y capaz de consumirlo y tomar control de él. Desde ese día había insistido en saber que era y que significaba pero su amigo había eludido cada pregunta con comentarios absurdos. Tambien había intentando interrogar a Theo pero se rindió tras un seco comentario de él. Theo frio y seco le había dicho que no era su asunto y que mantuviera su nariz fuera de ello. Aun así, su curiosidad aumentaba al ver que Hermione mantenía su espalda cubierta por aquellos extraños símbolos. Por aquella magia abrumadora que seducían. Sin embargo el no lo tocaría no cuando Hermione permitía una vez más que el rosara cada centímetro de su piel.

Un suave plock atrajo la atención de ambos magos Liria estaba frente a ellos realizando una cortes reverencia.

-Ama… Liria lamenta la interrupción.

-No te preocupes Liria… dime que se ofrece. –Respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie tomando una toalla entre sus manos para dirigirse a su hermano y secarle el cabello con movimientos suaves.

-La señora Malfoy está en Hogwarts… se dirige al comedor con el director… liria creyó que el ama le gustaría saber de la llegada de su madre…- hablo con su voz chillona liria mirando con interés lo informar que estaba su ama y el trato que tenia con su hermano.

-Muchas gracias Liria. Bajaremos en unos minutos hacerle compañía a nuestra madre…

Liria izo una reverencia y desapareció dejando a Draco y Hermione solo uno lado del otro.

-Es hora de regresar al mundo al que pertenecemos… debemos volver a separarnos…

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y le miro a los ojos.

-No hay alternativa… si seguirnos alimentando este sentimiento con el tiempo… ¿qué será de nosotros hermanos?

-Nos quemaremos en los nidos de fuego del carcaro.

Hermione sonrió y con una sonrisa rota y negó con la cabeza…

-Draco…- le dijo separándose de el hiendo a su almario por algo de ropa… - ¿te gustaría vestir los mismos colores que yo el día de hoy? –le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa…

-Que sea verde y…

-Negro-concluyo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza. Hermione hurgo en su almario y no tardo en encontrar algo para ella y su hermano. Dejo caer la toalla frente a él y si pudor alguno se vistió frene a él pues ella no tenía nada que ocultarle a él…

Draco tuvo que evitar verle no quería que su cuerpo se emocionara… con un suspiro y gran fuerza de voluntad envidiable para cualquier vicioso tomo las prendas que le había ofrecido Hermione y con la calma que no poseían se vistieron. Cuando estuvieron listos sonrieron.

Draco se inclino y con una pequeña reverencia a igual que su hermana… luego salieron de su habitación tomados de la mano. No prestaron atención a las miraras que se posaban sobre ellos. Ignoraron cada uno de los que susurros hasta llegar al gran comedor. Para los estudiantes de Hogwarts era la primera vez que presenciaban a los hermanos actuando tan unidos, siempre ambos caminaban a una distancia prudente uno de otro y la mayor parte del tiempo si podían evitar estar mucho tiempo juntos aprovechaban la oportunidad, se podían decir que no se sentían a gusto. Ahora le miraban riendo agarrados de la mano vestidos con los mismos colores. Sonriendo de pequeños comentarios que causaban aun más curiosidad. Los ojos de Narcisa de abrieron cuando vio a sus hijos atravesar las grandes puertas y dirigirse a su mesa ignorando completamente sus presencia… no le fue difícil deducir que en el mundo en el cual se encontraban ellos era totalmente diferente al del ella.

Tres aprendices notaron una anomalía en la magia de su compañera… y el profesor de pociones izo una nota mental al igual que el director.

Continuara…

N/A:

Antes que nada les pido disculpa por la tardanza… ah ocurrido muchas cosas en estos últimos tiempos…y no eh podido dedicarle el tiempo a mis historias como me gustaría… me siento muy apenada con todos ustedes… espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes mis queridos amigos… como siempre le agradezco a esas bellas personas que leen mis historias y me dejan sus agradables comentarios que me dan ese impulso para continuar escribiendo… en esta ocasión quiero agradecerle a las siguientes personas:

**GUEST**

**SALESIA**

**NYRA POTTER**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**DRAGONCITAMALFOY**

**NIKYTA**

**EFFY MALFOY RECKLESS**

**HELEN ALEXANDRA**

**Muchas gracias a todos… lamento lo tarde… besos**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI **


	19. Chapter 19 Todavía juro que es la ultima

**GEMELOS MALDITOS **

**Capitulo 18**

**Todavía juro que es la ultima…**

Draco y Hermione fueron sacados de su mundo cuando Theo le menciono la presencia de Narcisa quien asintió ante la mirada interrogante de sus hijos. El desayuno fue igual a de todas las mañanas, tranquilo y algo silencioso, las lechuzas realizaron sus entregas a los estudiantes momento que aprovecharon los hermanos Malfoy para alejarse de la mesa e ir al encuentro de su madre quien se levanto a verle caminar hacia ella.

-Buenos días madre. – saludo Hermione inclinando su cabeza sin soltar la mano de Draco, se sentía protegida y amada.

-Hermione, Draco. – saludo Narcisa acercándose a ellos para darles un beso a cada uno en la mejillas algo nerviosa al verle con las manos entrelazadas. Se sentía asustada y sobre todo temerosa por lo que estaba notando. No sabía cómo proceder en aquella situación.

Suspiro y trato de sonreírles, aunque los hermanos pudieron notar que algo no estaba bien con su madre y algo producía una profunda incomodidad en ella, y no tardaron en notar que producía la incomodidad de su madre. Sin embargo su agarre se izo más fuerte, sentían que si separaban sus manos morirían porque sabían que aquella profunda tristeza y creciente vacio se haría más grande en el momento que resignaran a vivir separados. Al menos solo querían sostener sus manos. No pedida nada más que les permitieran mantener sus manos unidad aunque enlazaran sus vidas a otras personas.

Narcisa suspiro y trato de pensar con claridad aunque lo único que quería en ese momento era correr y separar sus manos. Aun así desvió la mirada y pretendió no haber notado como sus manos se aferraban una a la otra.

-¿Madre a que debemos su visita? -pregunto Draco intrigado observando con preocupación a su madre que mantuvo sus ojos lejos de él cundo le respondió.

-Es que una madre no puede visitar a sus hijos ingratos que no le escriben una carta para saber de ellos. –pregunto reprochándoles por la pregunta de Draco.

-Lo siento. – respondió manteniendo la vista fija en su madre quien no le miraba a los ojos. Sintió un profundo dolor cuando noto que su madre había notado que algo no estaba bien entre ellos dos. Por un momento sus ojos bajaron hasta su mano que mantenía sujeta la de Hermione sintiendo un repentino impulso de soltarla. Sin embargo Hermione noto la duda en él y ella le miro suplicante lo que le izo desistir en sus pensamientos.

-Madre deberíamos ir a un lugar donde nuestra conversación sea privada. –sugirió Hermione alejando todo pensamiento de Draco. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza lleno de temor porque sabía que su madre ya estaba al tanto de aquella maldición, lo vio en sus ojos, lo leyó en su mente.

Ahora solo quedaba impedirle que le revelara el secreto a Draco. No podía permitirle que lo hiciera. Ese secreto podía dañarlo no solo a él, a ella tambien porque no soportaría que Draco se alejara de ella por temor por lo que le podría ocurrir a ella o a él. No podía permitir que la verdad abandonara los labios de su madre. Si tendría que hechizarla borrarle la memoria, cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance no dudaría en hacerlo. Draco era lo más importante para ella. No importaba si se tratara de su madre o padre. Su prioridad siempre seria Draco. Siguió a su madre por los pasillos. Ella camina a unos pasos más delante de ellos. Ella sentía el aura llena de angustia de su madre. Tambien era consciente del cambio que había sufridos sus ojos a verles.

Pronto se vieron en una sala amplia a la cual ella no había visto. Y noto que era especie de una sala de reunión muy lujosa. Quizás era donde se reunía el comité de representantes para tratar con el director Dumbledore asustos referente a los programas de educación escolar en los que trabajarían en el año todos los estudiantes.

Narcisa como asiento en uno de los tantos muebles que adornaba el lugar con vista al lago negro y les indico a sus hijos que tomaran asiento frente a ella. Quería verles todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Aunque sus manos unidas le partiera el alma.

-¿Madre que ocurre? –pregunto Draco una vez con la preocupación esparcida por cada nota de su voz.

Draco amaba a su madre y para ella no era ningún secreto. El siempre fue su preferido de cierto modo al igual que Hermione lo fue de Lucios. Por ello cada uno tenía un apego a sus padres o mayor confianza. Draco conocía a su madre, sabía que algo le ocultaba y le llenaba de preocupación y eso tenía que ver con alguno de ellos dos o con los dos en el peor de los casos. Nuevamente se lleno de preocupación. Se sentía avergonzado de sus sentimientos hacia su hermanos y lo que el dolor que le causaría a su madre. Y por primera vez fue consciente de las repercusiones que traería su unión a Hermione. Aunque ya estaba decidido a ser solo hermanos. Pero era tan jodidamente difícil lo que él sentía, su cabeza explotaría por segundo si continuaba así. Sentía que su alma era corroída por un potente asido cada vez que le veía sonreiré alguien más, cuando sus ojos se desviaban de él. Pero sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos no iban de la mano cuando de Hermione se trataba. Miro una vez más sus manos entrelazadas y Narcisa pudo notar la duda en Draco y la firmeza en Hermione y supo que su hijo aun podía ser sábado. Quizás Lucios estaba en un error y la que había desarrollado un mayor sentimiento era Hermione y no Draco. Deseaba que así fuera, porque ella conocía el corazón de una mujer y sabía lo peligroso y posesivo que podía llegar a ser, pero tambien sabía como poder manipular esos sentimientos hasta que ella encontrara una solución para destruir aquel maleficio. Tan alejada estaba de la realidad que no pudo ver lo evidente. Hermione solo le temía que le separaran de Draco y ella haría todo lo posible por mantenerle a salvo y ella era quien retenía que aquellos sentimientos terminaran de florecer, aunque era algo imposible, no había magia que pudiera detener un amor creciente que era igual que un capullo de flor que es expuesto a los primeros rayos de sol.

-Draco quiero que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir. Lucios no está de acuerdo y venido en contra de su voluntad. –Narcisa miro a su hijo y luego a Hermione tomando el valor que necesitaba para revelar aquel monstruoso secreto.

-¿Que está diciendo madre? – Draco le miro intrigado deseoso de saber la razón de tanto misterio y la resistencia de su padre de revelarlo.

-Madre. – la voz susurrante de Hermione rompió el silencio atrayendo a la atención de madre e hijo. Hermione en contra de su voluntad soltó la mano de Draco y se puso de pie y camino hacia el ventanal. – hay cosas que no deben ser reveladas. Si padre se opone a que ese secreto sea revelado lo más conveniente es seguir sus órdenes. Me opongo a escuchar sus palabras si mi padre no está de acuerdo. – Hermione se giro y miro a su madre con ojos fríos conociendo lo que pretendía hacer su madre. – ¿y Draco está de acuerdo verdad Draco?

- No lo estoy Hermione… madre he venido desde nuestra casa a revelarme algo y deseo saber que es. No crees que sea de suma importancia…

-No… si nuestro padre no lo cree conveniente es porque él tiene la solución aquello que esté ocurriendo o que ya ocurrido. Así que lo creo innecesario que nos preocupemos por ese algo.

-Aun así deseo saberlo. Y si no quieres escucharlo puedes retirarte. –Draco se puso de pie y miro a Hermione que no se movía de su lugar. Algo le pedía a grito que escuchara a su madre.

-Hermione querida, por favor no interfieras… Draco merece saber la verdad. –intervino Narcisa sin levantarse de su asiento con su voz algo exaltada.

-Entonces permítame que sea yo quien le revele la verdad a mi hermano.

Narcisa se sorprendió ante la petición de Hermione, y asintió algo aturdida ya que recientemente se estaba oponiendo a que le revela la verdad a Draco.

-¿Que está ocurriendo Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que no se? –pregunto Draco intrigado y algo nervioso.

-Draco yo… no se dé que forma te pueda afectar esto hermano yo… yo aun padezco de esa extraña enfermedad. Aunque mi cuerpo parezca estar fuerte, mi sistema inmunológico es débil, puedo recaer en cualquier momento…

-Hermione espera… -interrumpió Narcisa sin embargo Hermione la ignoro y continuo hablando manteniendo la atención de Draco en ella.

-Madre tiene miedo de que el castillo no sea apropiado para mí y por ello quiere que cuides de mí todo el tiempo, pero yo creo que no es conveniente ya que eso afectaría tu vida en colegio. A demás no podría vivir libremente si se me está protegiendo de las contaminaciones que están en aire y en todo lo que toco… no quería que madre te preocupara. Estoy tomando un tratamiento que ayuda a mi cuerpo a mantenerse fuerte y saludable. Pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes en los que me visto envuelta mi salud se ah deteriorado un poco. Padre no quería que lo supieras porque él tiene la confianza que entre menos se me cuide mejor estaré. Ya que mi cuerpo no se puede fortalecer si no está expuesto a las enfermedades. –explico Hermione mirando ocasionalmente a Narcisa que opto por escucharla en silencio sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo…

-¿Dices que no tiene importancia Hermione? ¡Merlín es tu salud! hace poco tuviste una recaída y yo estuve presente, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado allí. ¿Quién te hubiera auxiliado? –pregunto Draco horrorizado por la importancia que le daba Hermione y su padre al asunto si él estaba aterrado con solo pensar verla una vez encerrada en una habitación a la cual él no podía ir para no enfermarla. Aun tenía recuerdos de su infancia donde la vio padecer aquella extraña enfermedad que hacia su cuerpo débil.

Hermione le sonrió y acerco a él con pasos lentos y coloco una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y le acaricio. Draco cerró sus ojos ante su gesto y respondió a él posando un beso sobre la punta de sus dedos.

Narcisa jardeo sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón luchaba por detenerse de aquella loca carrera a la que se había sometido al ver aquel gesto tan íntimo. Lo que ella veía no era un gesto afectivo entre dos hermanos, lo que sus ojos observaban era la caricia de dos amantes entregados a una profunda pasión.

Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron hasta su madre y le sonrió con una sonrisa inocente y luego se dirigió una vez más a Draco.

-Hermano hay algo que necesito hablar con nuestra madre… ya sabes hoy es el baile de la noche de brujas y quiero que me de unos cuantos consejos para lucir hermosa. –le sonrió gañéndole un ojo para hacerlo más real. Draco asintió y miro a su madre para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo no conto con lo que su madre izo al momento en el que él se acercaba ella desvió la mirada y alejo su rostro de su alcance y en ese momento Draco confirmo sus sospechas. Su madre sabía que había algo entre Hermione y el. Aunque estaba seguro que solo eran sospechas. Unas terribles sospechas que podían destruir la confianza que les tenían ambos, luego tendría que hablar con ella a solas, no quería preocupar a Hermione.

Hermione miro el rechazo de su madre y apretó los puños, sabía que Draco había sido lastimado. Sin embargo se limito a sonreírle a su hermano cuando este le miro y salió de la sala de estar.

Hermione tomo asiento una vez y cruzo sus tobillos y sobre la mesita frente a ella aparecieron unas tasas con te. Sonrió al comprender que Liria siempre sabia que necesitaba sin ordenárselo.

Tomo su té mostrándose relajada.

-Por favor madre compartamos el té. –pidió con voz tranquila.

-¿Que pretendes mintiéndole a tu hermano? –pregunto manteniendo su expresión fría. Sabía que Hermione había cambiado. Ella una vez se lo había advertido. Aun así, no se dejaría amedrantar por su hija. – sabes que eso no era lo que le quería decir a tu hermano.

-Lo que pretendes revelar no puede llegar a los oídos de Draco madre. Debe saber mejor que yo que en estos momentos me encuentro débil. Cualquier cambio que surja en Draco se verá reflejo en mi cuerpo al igual que si surgiera uno en mi que no pudiera controlar. Somos con un reflejo. Solo yo puedo reflejar lo que le ocurre a él. Siempre ah sido de esa forma y debe continuar así... Cada herida o maldición que reciba el cuerpo de Draco yo lo siento. Es como si tomara la mitad del dolor que sufra. Sin embargo, que ocurriría si las heridas que sufrido se les fueran trasmitidas a él. No sobreviramos por más de un año. Madre lo que ambas deseamos es proteger a Draco y la mejor forma de hacerlo es mantenerlo en la ignorancia de la maldición que yace sobre nuestras cabezas. En algún momento se detuvo a pensar que pasaría con mi hermano si el dejara de vivir por mi bien. Sería nefasto para los dos.

-Comprendo tu punto hija mía… sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo. Lo mejor para él es estar consiente sobre lo que le está ocurriendo… lo que les está ocurriendo. Draco merece saber la verdad. Esa maldición es el principio de las tres imperdonable… y ustedes están bajo su maleficio. Cuanto tiempo voy estar presenciando como mueren. Durante todos estos años nunca comprendía lo que te ocurría. Siempre fuiste la más débil porque desde tu nacimiento le protegiste. Ahora comprendo que nunca fue mi culpa tu estado de salud aun así yo…

-Y seguiré protegiéndolo madre… no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo… por ello madre no puedo permitir que lo preocupes o lo lastimes con la verdad…

-¿Que estas tratando de decirme Hermione…? –pregunto con algo de temor Narcisa al ver la determinación en los ojos fríos de su hija… unos ojos que no había visto hasta los momento y que le hipnotizaban y le advertir sobre el peligro que se avecinaba.

-Madre espero que en su momento me perdone por lo que voy hacerle… solo espero que cuando ese momento llegue este consiente que solo lo hago por la persona que _amo…_

…

Marian gimió una vez más, el dolor de cabeza iba aumentando, con cada tirón de su cabello. Aun no se explicaba cómo habían hecho Hermione y Luna para anudarlo de aquella manera tan espeluznante. Su cabello que siempre se había caracterizado por ser lizo y lacio ahora no era más que un nido de arrendajo. Gimió una vez más y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Aun no encontraban el método de cómo liberar el peine de su cabello. Se cubrió el rostro. Explotaría si esas dos continuaban tratando de peinarla, se notaba que ni quiera habían jugado con muñecas. Miro el reloj de su habitación. Faltaban unas escasas cuatro horas para que diera el inicio del baile de noches de brujas… y aun ella no estaba ni medianamente lista. Muchas de sus compañeras de clases le miraban con lastima y susurraban de ellas tres, criticando los métodos medievales de tortura de los Slytherins porque aquello no podía ser más que una tortura… había tratado más de una docena de veces decirles que ella podía cepillar su cabello sola, pero hablar con las brujas era imposible. Y el tic tac del reloj seguía perturbando sus oídos al igual que los tirones de su cabello lo ocasionaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Hermione obstinada de sus intentos sin frutos dibujo una rápida pirueta con su varita alisando el cabello de Marian. Derrotada Luna se sentó en una silla cercana sin comprender como las dos mejores brujas de todo Hogwarts no podían cepillar un simple y corto cabello, cuando el de ellas era tan largos.

-Creo que no tendremos opción tendremos que depender de la magia si queremos que la hermosa Marian conserve su cabello. –suspiro con dramatismo Luna ocasionando que Marian asintiera fervientemente con su cabeza con lagrimas contenida en sus ojos llena de gratitud.

-Bien querida Marian si algo sabemos nosotras dos es de hechizos… te dejaremos mejor que una muñequita de cerámica embrujada. –comento Hermione con estrellitas en ojos lista para ponerse en marcha una vez con tan laboriosa misión.

-Oh… Hermione esas muñecas son aterradoras… recuerda los casos que hubieron hace ocho años de las niñas traumadas por sus muñecas… -comento casualmente Luna con una mirada lúgubre cubriendo su rostro.

Hermione se le pararon los bellos de punta… si algo le temía Hermione eran a los cuentos de terror… odiaba todo lo que contuvieran un lado oscuro perturbador, aunque supiera muy en el fondo que eran mentiras producto de alguna imaginación retorcida… aun así, ella le temía.

Luna sonrió comprendiendo el temblor y palidez de Hermione. Había logrado su propósito.

-Hermi… deberías sentarte, estas muy pálida, déjame continuar a mi… yo tambien conozco unos cuantos hechizos que dejaran el cabello de Marian como un hada del jardín… -sonrió con dulzura notando como Hermione asentía con la cabeza y sin notar como Marian palidecía… ella había sido testigo de muchos de los peinados extravagantes de Luna en esas ultimas semanas que le habían estado conociendo… un sudor frio se poso en su frente. Resignada a su destino… Marian cerro sus ojos deseando por los calcetines de Merlín que Luna hiciera algo sencillo como por ejemplo dejarle el cabello tal y cual como estaba.

Luna movió su varita en complicados patrones pronunciando un hechizo silencioso que tomo forma rápidamente en el cabello de Marian. Su flequillo y mechones largos de cabello que caían alrededor de su rostro desde que le habían hecho el nuevo cambio de imagen quedaron igual a como siempre les llevaba con la simple diferencia que era adornado por pequeñas estrellas brillantes muy diminutas. La parte de atrás de su cabello era sostenido por un prendedor de estrella que levantaba un poco la parte de arriba de su cabello dejando caer con suavidad sus cortos y lizos cabellos negros. Luna sonrió por su trabajo. Había estado durante días buscando el peinado idear para Marian. Marian abrió sus ojos y temerosa de encontrarse el cabello cubiertos de lazos coloridos en su cabello. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para ver el sencillo pero elegante peinado.

-¡Oh Luna es maravilloso! –sonrió ampliamente viéndoselo en todo los ángulos posibles. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa algo recuperada del mal rato que le había hecho pasar Luna recordándole aquellos pequeños detalles que le hacían temblar de miedo… ahora comprendía que Luna sin contenía maldad en su corazón, una malicia disfrazada con una tierna sonrisa, y esa maldad era la más angustiante que ella había conocido, porque nunca sabia cuando esperar un golpe bajo como aquel. Pero aquella pequeña victoria no se comparaba con la que había logrado ella.

Tras aplicarle los maquillajes y efectos en el rostro de la pequeña Marian Luna y Hermione abandonaron las bodegas de Hufflepuff con grandes sonrisas adornando sus rostros para dirigirse al círculo de Merlín, a las cámaras de los fundadores. Allí se alistarían y serian recogidas por sus amigos para asistir a baile…

Sus disfraces habían sido enviados por Madan Lino dos días antes de lo previsto. Sin duda la modista trabajaba con rapidez cuando tenía una gran fuente de inspiración, una sustanciosa cantidad de galones esperándola cuando la entrega hubiera sido hecha y producto aceptado satisfactoriamente por el cliente.

Hermione le dio sus últimos toques al vuelo de su vestido. Sonrió complacida por su elección. Se giro dándole la espalda al espejo para notar su espalda. Satisfecha que la suave tela cubriera su espalda o mejor dicho satisfactoriamente su tatuaje. Su cabello adornado por una orquídea caía en cascadas de risos sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se giño un ojo y tomo su bolso de tirantes finos donde reposaba sus varitas…

Con la cabeza erguida se dirigió al comedor, Luna se había adelantado dando saltitos minutos antes, sus pasos lentos y seguros le daban el porte de elegancia emanando un seductor poder que envolvía y la volvía hipnotizante al igual que el insinuante movimiento de sus caderas donde el vestido de ajustaba revelando su estrecha cintura.

Sus pies se detuvieron al mirar a Luna a unos pasos de ella sosteniendo la mano de Marian que se miraba tímida y sonrojada.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y suspiro para luego dar un los largos pasos hasta ella.

Las tres se quedaron quietas mirándose una a las otras.

-Somos hermosas. –susurro Hermione abrazando a sus amigas. Las tres rompieron reír y giraron para ver como sus vestidos formaban graciosas olas.

-Ya es hora. –hablo Luna mirando la luna por una ventana con sus ojos brillantes.

Hermione asintió con una gran sonrisa, seria para ella la primera vez que disfrutaría de una fiesta con amigas, se sentía ansiosa, a demás estaba segura que estaban hermosas se sentía así, ya quería ver los ojos de Draco cuando la mirara. Quería bailar con él. Sería como un sueño, sentirse entre sus brazos rodeándola con calidez al ritmo de un vals. Suspiro. Y negó con la cabeza rápidamente encerrando esas traviesas mariposas que revoleteaban en su estomago transformándolas en terribles murciélagos que debían escapar de su cuerpo.

Dio un paso en dirección al las escaleras que le llevarían al hall donde todos los chicos esperaban a sus parejas y por lo visto ya no habían muchas chicas en los pasillos eso quería decir que se estaban haciendo esperar, y nada era mejor para un Malfoy que tener una impactante entrada.

-¿Que sucede Marian? –escucho Hermione la pregunta de Luna dirigida a la pequeña bruja que tenía los ojos llenos de temor.

-Yo no tengo pareja… -susurro con timidez algo apenada. –quizás no sea tan hermosa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y acorto la distancia que le separaba de su amiga y su pésima autoestima.

-Tonta Marian… -le susurro llevando su mano a la barbilla de su amiga… -Eres hermosa y que si no tienes acompañante… demuéstrale a la bola de idiotas que estudian en este colegio lo hermosas que eres y lo que se están perdiendo…

Marian asintió y solo una persona acudió a su cabeza… un mago que compartía un lazo de sangre con aquella hermosa bruja que le miraba con tanto cariño. Hermione miro con curiosidad el repentino sonrojo de la pequeña y negó lentamente con su cabeza… sin tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su pequeña amiga.

Continuara…

**N/A: si… lo se me quieren acecinar… pues les digo que hagan fila… jijiji… bueno chicos lamento de verdad la tardanza pero aquí estoy de nuevo y es lo más importante… ahora bien una pregunta ¿Qué creen ustedes que le hizo Hermione a su madre? **

**Bueno muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado en estos últimos días… espero que disfruten de la historia y todas las otras que eh publicado hasta los momentos… le agradezco a las siguientes personas por estar presente siempre en cada uno de los cap… **

**lunatico0030 **

**PeRsefONe UcHihA MALfoy**

**SALESIA**

**shironeko black**

**Effy Malfoy Reckless **

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo brindado…**


	20. Chapter 20 Sentimientos ocultos

**GEMELOS MALDITOS **

**CAPITULO 19**

**Sentimientos ocultos **

Hermione descansaba en uno de los barcones de Hogwarts, sentía el viento helado golpear su rostro, el lago negro estaba frente a ella, más tranquilo de lo que esperaba para una noche como aquella, podía escuchar risas y gritos lejanos, había bailado durante horas y disfrutar de los deliciosos manjares esparcidos en las mesas. Oh y el poche una delicia adictiva, por suerte ella sabía cuando debía parar… comenzó a tararear y mover sus hombros lentamente disfrutando de la melodía producía por sus labios recordando los brazos de Draco que la habían envuelto durante toda la velada. Uno de sus sueños se había vuelto realidad, disfrutar de un baile en el colegio de sus sueños junto a la persona por la cual su corazón latía. Sonrió al recordar su respiración en su oído, sus brazos cálidos que le apresaban junto a él, oh su corazón que latía tan ansioso como el de ella.

Suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás contemplando la luna, pronto seria media noche y ella y sus amigos debía ir al bosque prohibidas a realizar un antiguo ritual, lo único que le preocupaba era Theo… ya que la criatura que debía atrapar yacía allí entre las sombras de los arboles retorcidos… solo esperaba que no intentara matar a su amigo antes de que él estuviera al tanto de que criatura se trataba para poder tener mas posibilidades de destruirla… Hermione suspiro y cerró los ojos, recordando que la criatura de Harry se había adelantado, y ahora sería él quien se convertiría en ermitaño primero… no era que le molestara, solo que cambiaba todo los planes de todos… era frustrante ahora tendría que reunirse para armar nuevas estrategias…

Hermione abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una mirada sobre su cuerpo y allí estaba el oculto entre las sombras con sus ojos brillantes como la luna… sonrió y ante el ladrón de sus sentimientos, ante el ladrón de su cordura. Era el ladrón de su corazón y alma… su hermano quien le robaba hasta la vida misma, estaba frente a sus ojos con una copa de licor entre sus largos dedos.

-Deberías abrigarte… aunque te sienta bien ese vestido y más aun cuando sonreís… - susurro Draco con voz audible sonrojando a Hermione. – oh ahora luces más hermosa… estoy celoso al pensar que alguien pueda verte de esa forma… no soportaría perder a mi hermanita hermosa. –Hermione desvió los ojos bajando su cabeza enfocándose en el sonido del violín lejano de un añejo vals que se sonaba en el gran salón, donde las parejas enamoradas estarían bailando en ese momento susurrándose palabras de amor al oído bajo la luz tenue de las velas.

Draco se acerco a Hermione y se inclino mirando hacia el lago y ella le daba la espalda.

-¿Por qué desapareciste? –pregunto antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-Estabas bailando con esa chica Astoria… no me apetecía estar allí mirando… a demás estoy algo cansada… es mi primer baile en Hogwarts jamás creía que sería tan divertido… - Hermione sonrió después de haber mantenido el ceño fruncido cuando hablo de Astoria, no le agradaba la chica ni menos al saber los sentimientos que la bruja tenia por su hermano y mucho menos que ella se acostara con él.

Draco asintió lentamente, bebió otro sorbo más de su licor de elfo y dejo la copa vacía a un lado y tomo la mano de Hermione y la atrajo a su pecho e escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, disfrutando de ese suave perfume que le hacía olvidar todo y le daba la bienvenida a casa. Con lentitud comenzó a mover su cuerpo y Hermione le siguió. Ambos aferrados a sus cuerpos… disfrutando del la melodía lejana y el frio viento…

Hermione dejo caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Draco… sonrió tímidamente con su rostro levemente rojo.

-Esta noche duerme a mi lado hermano… -pidió Hermione sorprendiendo a Draco que solo asintió con su mano girando lentamente antes de liberar el cuerpo de Hermione. Draco izo que Hermione girara y la atrapo por la espalda para que amos pudieran apreciar la noche, el lago y las estrellas… un espectáculo sublime. Hermione dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco y cerró sus ojos tras liberar un suspiro escuchado la lejana música suave ahora guiada por un piano.

-¿Que estamos haciendo? – pregunto Hermione apretando sus manos.

-No pienses en nada… solo estamos disfrutando de nuestra compañía… nadie puede juzgarnos por ello… no hay nada que nos comprometa o pueda llevar alguien a una conclusión herrada… solo somos dos hermanos… un hermano que cuida de su hermanita… solo eso es lo que podrán apreciar… así que no pienses Hermione… solo disfrutemos… me gusta tu olor… me siento tranquilo cuando puedo perderme en el perfume de tu piel…- Draco poso un beso sobre el cuello de Hermione logrando que contuviera el aire.

-Draco… - Hermione repentinamente rompió con el silencio atrayendo la atención de Draco que solo gimió como contestación. – no quiero parecer vanidosa pero no me has dicho como me veo… -

Draco sonrió ante las palabras de Hermione, suspiro y se alejo de ella y la giro una vez más para que quedara frente a él y se alejo uno pasos. Draco la miro desde sus pies donde unos finos zapatos blancos le cubrían hasta esas hermosas olas de tela se ajustaban a su cintura y sus pechos, continuo mirando sus brazos y desvió una vez más sus ojos hasta su rostro… y frunció el ceño logrando que Hermione sintiera ansiedad. Negó lentamente como si reprobara aquel vestido y su apariencia.

Los ojos de Hermione mostraron confusión ante la expresión del rostro de Draco y su mirada. Draco cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza una vez más logrando que los ojos de Hermione se llenaran de lagrimas ante la agonía de su silencio…

-¿Quieres que sea sincero? - pregunto tras de un minuto en silencio apreciando como el rostro hermoso de su hermana mostraba tristeza.

-Si por favor. – pidió en un susurro ocultando su tristeza.

Draco se acerco una vez mas y con su mano derecha levanto el rostro de Hermione poniendo una mano en su mejilla sonrió…

-Nunca permitiré que borren la imagen de esta noche de mi memoria… tu sonrisa, tu suave andar, tu mirada fija en mi cuando descendías entrabas al gran salón… tu belleza y elegancia… no olvidare nada de esta noche… así que escúchame bien… nadie puede encontrarte más hermosa que yo… porque nadie puede amarte con la misma intensidad… sin importar nada… esta noche te lo diré una vez más… te amo Hermione…

Los ojos de Hermione derramaron lágrimas y asintió lentamente… y ella lentamente dejo caer su rostro en las manos cálidas de Draco…

-No importa cual lejos estemos hermano quiero que recuerdes esto…- y con lentitud se inclino y roso sus labios logrando estremecer sus cuerpos. – se que llegamos al acuerdo que solo seriamos hermanos, pero solo por esta noche quiero sentirte mas cerca… solo por unos segundos para que tu memoria… el recuerdo de esta noche… te llene de dicha al igual que a mi… te amo hermano… más que vivir… más que el conocimiento y los libros… te amo más que a nuestros padres y más que a la magia… y aunque algún día nos entregaremos a otras personas no olvides esta noche… porque yo podre olvidar el suave tacto de tus manos y suave mecer de nuestros cuerpos al compas de los vals… no importa el tiempo que vuelva a besar tus labios… quías esta sea la última vez… no importara porque nunca olvidare tu sabor y la calidez de nuestro contacto… -los labios de Hermione se unieron a los labios de Draco que la sostuvo con fuerza olvidando los malos recuerdos de sus discusiones y los llantos de noches. Olvido la suciedad de cuerpo que entregaba a cambio de placer, a cambio de calmar la sed del cuerpo de su hermana. Se aferro aquel frágil cuerpo como un naufrago con su corazón desnudo ante las palabras suaves y llenas de emociones de su hermana que le hacían temblar las rodillas, no quería ver la tristeza y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, pero ellos no podían profundizar mas aquel amor… porque era su condena, su castigo…

Lentamente se separaron y Hermione se refugió una vez más entre los brazos de su hermano, en aquel abrazo que le mantenía a salvo del destino.

-Hermano prométeme que cuando te cases no amaras a la mujer que este a tu lado más lo que me amas a mi… sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero moriría de tristeza al saber que alguien ocupa mi lugar en tu corazón… -

-No habrá nadie que pueda suplantar nada de ti Hermione… puedo apostar mi vida a ello… lo que un día fue cariño se transformo en amor… siempre cuando éramos niños me quedaba contemplándote allí leyéndome con voz llena de calidez. Siempre reías con cada aventura que realizaba, mostrabas interés en cada uno de mis ingenuos descubrimientos… me dabas un lado junto a tu cama aun cuando sabias que podías enfermar. Sentía morir cada vez que sonreías cuando estabas tan débil producto de alguna enfermedad que estaba seguro que te había contagiado… me perdía en la dulzura de tu voz cuando me llamabas con insistencia demandado mi atención. Me gustaba contemplar las estrellas contigo y acampar en tu cuarto. Y lo que amaba mas de ti era que no llorabas a pesar de tu dolencias, a pesar de que estabas en esa prisión y que no podías salir al mundo exterior… yo quería protegerte por ello siempre me cuidaba y me protegía de cualquier enfermedad. Porque yo era el veneno dentro de esa prisión.

-Mi más preciado recuerdo, fue el día que llenaste mi habitación de cientos de flores, todos los ramos diferentes… querías que conociera su perfume y textura, sus colores y belleza misteriosa… fue el día que mi rostro se sonrojo y nuestros labios se rosaron en una caricia infantil e inocente… fue mi día mas dichoso… nuestro secreto el día que me entregaste tu corazón de dragón… - Hermione levanto su rostro y se miro reflejada en aquello ojos brumosos.

-Cuando te perdí, cuando fuiste secuestrada yo lo sentí, pude sentir como me arrebataban una parte de mi cuerpo, me guardaron el secreto por mucho tiempo, Hermione perdí la cordura… me transforme en algo que odiarías sin poder contenerme, sentía amargura e ira… tu eres la luz en mi vida. -Draco beso la frente de Hermione y continúo con aquella confesión que les abría una nueva puerta cerrada por la distancia. – por instantes podía verte entre mis sueños, en ocasiones solo quería dormir y soñar con diferentes historias… diferentes lugares donde nos encontrábamos, donde éramos los protagonistas. Era tan profunda mi añoranza que podía oír tu voz en la oscuridad, te buscaba por los rincones de la mansión creyendo que te ocultabas de mí y tu secuestro era una mentira. Hasta que mi alma ya no pudo más y tus recuerdos los deje dormir dentro de mí. Ahora no puedo estar seguro que ocurriría conmigo si me dejas una vez más… creo que te llevaras mi vida y cordura contigo… -concluyo juntando sus frentes.

-Perdóname por tardar en regresar a ti… hubo momentos en los cuales tambien invente historias… porque no sabia vivir sin ti. Me hacías tanta falta, podía escuchar tu voz cuando abría mi mente y corazón, el vacio de tu ausencia crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cada día era una tortura, y tuve que sobrevivir con toda aquella tristeza con lo que parecía que cada día se transformaba en un siglos… no abra nadie que pueda suplantarte en mi corazón… ya no somos los mismos de nuestros recuerdos ,hemos madurado y nuestros sentimientos han crecido… hermano ya no encuentro que hacer… no puedo vivir sin ti… ¿ahora qué voy hacer…? me fallo una y otra vez al mentirme cada nuevo día diciéndome a mi misma que solo eres mi hermano. Te pido perdón… nuestra vida es ya difícil por el destino que nos toco vivir… y yo lo hago más difícil a ser tan débil… lo intento… una y otra vez… aun así es tan difícil. – Draco miro como el brillo de los ojos de Hermione perdía todo brillo y se llenaban de agua como las nubes en el invierno.

-Pronto nos haremos fuertes. Y reiremos en un día soleado… este dolor solo será parte de los recuerdos como esta noche… el tiempo será nuestro aliado… nos acostumbraremos a vivir con este sentimiento… solo quiero no te vayas… no quiero irme de tu lado… seremos felices. Esta maldición que nos une… esta maldición de nuestros lazos sanguíneos desaparecerá cuando la luz abandone nuestros ojos y el aire no llegue a nuestros pulmones y el canto de las aves nos llega por el camino de paz que nos permitirá ser felices… porque allí donde iremos podremos estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Y allí nos olvidaremos de todo este dolor… - Hermione asintió ante las palabras de Draco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ahora sonreí y llena esos ojos de luz… son hermosos cuando brillan… - pidió besando su frente una vez más sin sucumbir a la tentación que eran de aquel tono cereza.

Pasos se escucharon acercándose… Hermione se giro con lentitud para mirar como sus amigos se acercaban sonriendo por alguna locura dicha por Blaise.

Luna se adelanto y hablo con tono algo alto que detonaba que había bebido de más.

-Hermi… Hermione a… amiga querida… tienes los ojos rojos… creo… creo que has bebido mucho… estas ebria de amor… - Hermione frunció el seño algo confundida por el estado de su amiga, le había dejado solo por unos minutos y ya estaba en ese estado. Busco con la mirada acusadora al causante del estado de su amiga cuando noto la botella en las manos de Blaise… negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que la fiesta para mi Luna querida a terminara… es mejor que vayamos a sala común. –Hermione se alejo lentamente de los brazos de Draco y camino hasta Luna, le abrazo con delicadeza tomando todo su peso. Miro a Draco con una disculpa en sus ojos y luego miro a Blaise que no estaba en un buen estado de sobriedad.

-Nos vemos más tarde hermano, cuida de Blaise. – pidió Hermione viendo como Blaise caminaba por el pasillo alejándose de su hermano que frunció el seño molesto. Pero sin negarse a realizar la tarea.

Luna suspiro cuando estaban lejos de Draco, y se alejo de Hermione y arreglo su cabello y vestidos.

-Me debes un gran favor Hermione, mira que tener que beber hasta embriagar a Blaise no fue cosa fácil, y mantenerlo lejos de ustedes tampoco lo fue….- comento Luna eliminando algunas arugas de su vestido con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Luego miro a Hermione que caminaba pensativa, suspiro y continúo al no obtener un simple gracias de su amiga.

-No escuchamos, por suerte pudo mantener a Blaise a una distancia prudente y evitar que vieran su apasionado beso… Hermione yo se que tu mejor que nadie no quiere continuar con el empinado camino que terminara con una lastimosa caída… se que ustedes luchan contrala maldición, pero deben ser más prudente… se que se aman y ese sentimiento no tiene nada que ver con la maldición y tu lo has comprendido mejor que nadie… solo te daré un consejo amiga… nadie podrá aceptar su relación… no arruines el futuro de Draco con algo que solo les traerá desgracias… lo siento… pero de es saber que no habrán momentos felices… - Luna cayo al ver el rostro desfigurado de Hermione, cayo y no se disculpo por lo dicho, alguien debía decirle a Hermione que tuviera cuidado de sus pasos, puesto el camino que seguía era el camino de la perdición.

-Lo sé Luna, nadie puede estar mas consciente de ello que yo… hoy vi el rechazo de nuestra madre… ella se entero de todo y tuve que utilizar imagina sobre ella… - respondió Hermione sin mostrar remordimiento.

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto pasmada Luna mirando a Hermione como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Quise ponerla bajo la maldición imperios pero sé que no daría muchos resultados cuando fuera lentamente herida y necesitara de toda mi magia, así que solo borre sus recuerdos de dos días… no fue muy difícil, lo que me temo es que Draco se dé cuenta que nuestra madre no recuerde nada de este día… el ya me ha visto borrarle los recuerdos a Marian… debo pensar en una solución pronto al problema. Antes de que sospeche algo. –comento Hermione mas preocupada por Draco que por Narcisa, algo que Luna no tardo en notar, su amiga usaba de la magia prohibida con gran facilidad sobre quien podría transformarse en un obstáculo en su camino, le causo envidia por un momento ya que ella siempre era abrumada por el remordimiento.

-Borra tambien los recuerdos de él. –comento Luna pasando frente a las puertas del gran salón con pasos rápidos, no querían verse una vez más envuelta en aquella fiesta que se volvía salvaje a causa del licor en las venas de los estudiantes.

-No puedo… no quiero que olvide…- contesto Hermione saludando unos Revenclaw.

-Hermione. – Luna detuvo sus pasos.

– El debe recordar Luna… sé que no lo entiendes, pero no puedo evitar sentirme caer en un agujero negro cada vez que siento que lo pierdo… los celos me consumen cada vez con más fuerza, no puedo evitar que el recuerde de mi hasta mi tacto. Sé que es egoísta… quizás sea un efecto de la maldición, pero no puedo evitarlo, el debe recordarlo todo de mi, así podre tener fuerza para continuar caminando, si siento que pierdo cada día más de él no podre con la desdicha y seria espantoso que cometiera una locura… dentro de mi vive un monstruo… soy un monstruo al estar enamorada de mi hermano… sufro Luna, este amor no es felicidad es una tortura que me lleva a demencia lentamente. Yo vivo por el… y el vive por mi… estoy aquí por el… y Luna ya no quiero hablar más del tema… por favor enfoquemos en la ceremonia… pronto será media noche y debemos preocuparnos y beber de la oscuridad y la luz. Debemos invocar a los cuatro elementos y mantener el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte… ente el ayer, el hoy y el mañana. Debo estar concentrada y Draco es una desconcentración en este momento… hoy es una noche de cambio… una noche perfecta para cambiar…

Hermione camino en silencio por los terrenos de Hogwarts, saludo a sus amigos y transfiguro sus ropas de dreada y vistió su vestido de gala como aprendiz de ermitaño, miro el cardero burbujeante y la luna sobre el cardero donde hervía una poción que purificaría su cuerpo. Miro a sus amigos cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. La ceremonia se llevo a cabo sin ningún inconveniente. Luego de realizarlo llegaron a la conclusión que la primera semana de diciembre Harry llevaría cabo la misión, sin embargo todos debían enfrascarse en una investigación para descubrir aquella voz que solo Harry escuchaba y le mantenía tan horrorizado. Y lo que más le angustiaban era que estaban bajo sus pies y no podían verle. Con nuevas estrategias los cuatros aprendices se dirigieron al castillo sintiendo una presencia siniestra a sus espalda que apresuro sus pasos, sabían que la bestia que tendía que enfrentar Theo estaba detrás de ellos, y aunque para muchos parecían unos cobardes en esos momentos a huir de él, para ellos era un movimiento maestro, no podían luchar contra algo desconocido sin conocer las habilidades de su enemigo… eso lo habían aprendido con los cazadores que habían invendido a Hogwarts en su búsqueda. Esos mensajeros del mal que por poco le robaron sus vidas y el equilibrio.

Marian estaba en su habitación contemplándose en su espejo de cuerpo completo que había transfigurado Hermione para ella. Contemplando su imagen y lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, estaba segura que ninguna de las chicas de su casa se podían comparar con ella en esa noche, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado bailar con ese chico que le mantenía noches en velas, causante de sus sueños y alucinaciones, tambien de la tristeza el dolor y anhelo… acaricio sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos, cerros sus ojos y sonrió. Recordó a su príncipe que en su día a día no era más que el ogro que la atemorizaba y la humillaba, muchos creerían que ella era masoquista, pero el amor era irracional. Y ella no podía evitar que ese sentimiento creciera y menos al ver su verdadero rostro cuando nadie estaba allí para que lo viera. Sonrió al recordar sus ojos posarse sobre su cuerpo, rio una vez mas y giro sobre sus pies. Su pecho salto con fuerza, se dejo caer sobre su cama y sus labios no abandonaron su sonrisa… si tan solo él la mirara con poco de ese amor que le profesaba a su hermana.

Recordó como horas atrás el había pasado junto a ella y no le había insultado solo la había mirada y pasado junto a ella dejando detrás de él su suave perfume que dejaba un camino detrás de él que ella fácilmente podría encontrar. Cerro sus ojos y poso su mano sobre su pecho.

Si tan solo el no tuviera el prejuicio de la sangre… ella era hermosa. Lo sabia… ahora estaba segura de ello. Sus labios se movieron y pronuncio aquel nombre que le torturaba… _"Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione entro en su habitación y miro a Draco recostado sobre su cama, sonrió al verle envuelto entre sus sabanas. Con pasos lentos se acerco a su cama y con un movimiento de su barita limpio su rostro de todo maquillaje y cambio su hermoso vestido por una piyama que consistía en una bata de tirantes finos con forma de corazón sobre sus pechos, su largura era hasta unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Sujeto su cabello con una cinta y sentó cerca de Draco y el abrió sus ojos y le sonrió.

-Suelta tu cabello me gusta más cuando cae sobre tus hombros y espalda… tus ojos y él me recuerda los días de otoños, me llenar de nostalgia… puedo recordar tambien las tardes en las que me solías leer cerca de la chimenea… -susurro cerrando sus ojos preso del cansancio… Hermione sonrió y desato su cabello y poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano sintiendo como este pasaba su mano sobre su cintura en un gesto posesivo. Acomodo su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos pasando una de sus piernas sobre las de su hermano.

Ella tambien estaba agotada… físicamente y mental… tantos secretos ocultaba de él, quizás ese era el muro que no debía derribar, como ver a la cara de su madre ahora… pensó agobiada por lo que había hecho. Necesitaba hablar con su padre, Draco necesitaba una prometida, aunque sus tripas se retorcerían de dolor. Aunque desviara la mirada o la bajara. Era lo correcto. Ella seria inmortal… no había razón para condenar la vida de Draco que sería tan corta como la llama de una vela al sufrimiento… ella solo tenía dos años para estar con él conviviendo en el castillo, dos años donde sus vidas penderían de un hilo… Hermione se rindió ante el cansancio y se perdió entre la inocencia en un sueño tranquilo donde el vacio se perdía, donde el sufrimiento de ese amor corrosivo no existía… donde el frio que se veían obligado a aceptar desaparecía al dormir uno en los brazos de los otros. Ellos siempre se amarían estaba segura, estaría siempre a su lado aunque él no podría verlo ella no se alejaría… porque ella no le perdería completamente, aunque sus corazones lloraran de añoranza ellos tendrían que ser amigos, hermanos hasta que el dejaran de respirar… tendrían que esperar muchos siglos para estar juntos… no sabían aun como lo harían, pero estaba segura que lo lograrían… ellos se amarían aun después de la muerte… hasta su renacer… porque ellas eran almas gemelas que se volvían a encontrar…

Draco abrió sus ojos cuando sintió Hermione removerse entre sus brazos. Observo el fuego danzar sobre la madera en la chimenea, aprisiono a Hermione mas entre sus brazos. Y dejo fluir sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, ahogo un sollozo y oculto su rostro entre aquellas hebras de oro que era sus cabellos, perdido entre su perfume. Sentía padecer al saber que eso era lo más cerca que podía tenerla, que hasta allí podía poseerla. Odiaba el destino cruel, odiaba a sus padres, y la odiaba a ella por ser hermanos y compartir esos fuertes lazos que les impedía estar juntos… se odiaba así mismo por amarla con tal locura. Y odiaba a todo el mundo por juzgarlos si ellos se unieran hasta el punto de condenarlos a muerte por su pecado. Para ocultar sus sentimientos estaban obligados a unir sus vidas, sus existencias y destinos a otro persona que levantaría un muro entre ellos, sentía los celos crecer dentro de su pecho hasta ahogarlo al solo pensar que alguien más podría disfrutar de su perfume y calor… sus brazos se volvieron grilletes en torno a la cintura de Hermione que gimió ante la presión.

Y en ese momento el suplico por sus almas perdías, y sus corazones destrozados victimas de aquel amor que les apresaba. Las lágrimas continuaron deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Deseaba que sus ruegos fueran escuchados… quería desesperadamente desaparecer junto a Hermione… quería huir de todo aquello que les rodeaba a un lugar donde pudieran estar eternamente juntos y donde ese maldito lazo desapareciera… aunque nadie se lo imaginara no había ser que odiara mas su sangre que Draco Malfoy. Draco susurro el nombre de Hermione hasta que su voz se perdió entre la respiración pasible de Hermione.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Lo lamento de verdad… quería publicar hace algunos días atrás este cap… la verdad es que tiene ya tiempo escrito pero la falta de tiempo no me ha permitido publicarlo, es por ello que no he podido responder a todos sus comentarios… pero de algo tienen que estar seguro es que leo cada uno de ellos y todos ustedes son fuente de mi inspiración… le agradezco en esta ocasión a las siguientes personas por su apoyo constante: **

**LUNATICO0030**

**SALESIA**

**EFFY MALFOY RECKLESS**

**NYRA POTTER**

**Muchas gracias chicos… **


	21. Chapter 21 Verdades susurradas

**GEMELOS MALDITOS **

**Capitulo 20**

**Verdades susurradas **

La respiración lenta de Hermione revelaba lo apacible de su sueño, Draco se movió su mano hasta llevarla a sus largos risos y peinar con suavidad aquellos hilos que en su niñez había visto como risos de oro cuando los rayos del sol los tocaba. Llevo sus labios hasta su cabeza y beso con cariño. Hermione gimió y el cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquel sonido que despejaba la niebla de sus remordimiento.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y sonrió al descubrirse entre aquellos brazos posesivos, deslizo su mano hasta llegar la mano libre de Draco donde entrelazo sus dedos escuchando como sus corazones se aceleraban corriendo en una loca carrera a la perdición.

-Buenos días hermano.- saludo con voz tímida.

–Buenos días princesa…-respondió tras unos segundos que pudo calmar su corazón que un simple rose de ella lograba acelerar.

_ ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy? –pregunto Hermione tras unos minutos en silencio contemplando sus manos unidas, en un cómodo silencio que ambos disfrutaban y que alejaba esa soledad que crecía en su interior cuando estaban lejos.

-Que te parece si damos un paseo por los campos… hay un lugar donde puedes dibujar… - hablo con voz animada dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de su hermana nuevamente.

-Eso suena bien… será un buen regalo para esta navidades para alguien especial… - susurro tras suspirar.

-¿Así… y quién es ese alguien…? - pregunto cerio con unas notas de celos en su voz manteniendo una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-Hum… eso es un secreto… pero no te preocupes a ti siempre te voy a querer mas que a esa persona especial… así que no debes tener celos…-respondió con voz divertida levantando un poco su cabeza.

-Yo no estoy celoso… solo quiero saber quién es ese alguien… - susurro algo indignado por la acusación desviando la mirada de esos ojos que le atrapaban y le robaban la determinación…

-No seas impaciente hermanito lo sabrás a su tiempo. – Hermione sonrió divertida por la incomodad de su hermano.

-Tú respuesta no me es satisfactoria… - susurro cerrando sus ojos sin moverse, no quería levantarse. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada se clavan como dardos en su corazón…

Hermione se levanto un poco a pesar de los grilletes que eran los brazos de Draco y junto sus frentes.

-Las horas corren en nuestra contra… quiero dibujar antes de que el día muera… -hablo contra los labios de Draco quien trago grueso ante la cercanía de aquellos labios que le llenaban de lujuria y le conducían a la perdición.

Draco suspiro y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Hermione.

-No sé si te lo eh dicho lo suficiente… pero adoro el color de tus ojos. -

El aire escapo de los pulmones de Hermione al escuchar aquella repentina confesión.

-A mi… a mi tambien me encanta tus ojos… -confeso sonrojada manteniendo ese repentino nerviosismo bajo su susurro. Draco rio sonoramente provocando que Hermione frunciera su seño al creer que él se burlaba de ella.

–Gracias… por alejarme de frio por una noche… me diste algo a que aferrarme… duerme conmigo mientras estemos juntos en esta habitación… mientras podamos hacerlo sin ser juzgados. –pidió con una voz suplicante que Hermione no pudo ignorar.

-Si… -fue su corta respuesta cargada de emociones que podían verse reflejados en sus ojos que brillaban como estrellas antes las lagrimas que se reunían en ellos, lagrimas que se negó a derramar por el bien de los dos.

-Eres una buena chica Hermione… -Draco levanto su mano y acaricio con cariño la mejilla de Hermione manteniendo su sonrisa torcida… la luz de los ojos de Hermione eran segadores para la oscuridad que estaba acostumbrado a contemplar, tenerla entre sus brazos era simplemente abrumador, le llenaba de calidez y se sentía lleno de ella a pesar que no podía amarla de esa forma que temía… esa posesividad que crecía en el. Ese deseo ardiente que le abrumaba cuando no la tenía entre sus brazos como en ese momento que podía calmar su sed de ella. Para su tranquilidad no sentía en ese momento la necesidad de poseerla como a una mujer… al final podía confiar en él. Estaba cansado de tenerla en su mundo, de no ser capaz de controlar ese sentimiento que le corroía y le robaba la vida, porque moría a no poder cumplir con sus ilusiones, se sentía perdido amándola de esa forma que le atemorizaba. Recordó la mira de su madre horrorizada al vislumbrar un poco de ese insano amor, el rechazo que tuvo hacia ellos con solo una sospecha. Apretó su mandíbula y sus manos se hicieron puños. Ser despreciados por ese sentimiento que sentía era doloroso.

Los ojos de Hermione le alejaban de ese miedo profundo.

– ¿En qué piensas hermano? – pregunto contemplando esa tormenta en sus ojos que estaba segura que destruían sus sueños, que le atormentaban.

-En ti…-susurro relajando sus músculos y sonriéndole como solo lo podía hacer para ella.

El corazón de Hermione palpito tan fuerte que fue casi doloroso, una vez más un profundo sonrojo se apodero incluso de sus orejas, su rostro caliente poco a poco se apago…

_Draco. –susurro cerrando sus ojos y ocultando su rostro en su cuello aspirando su perfume ligado al de ella. –Me gusta como hueles… porque es la esencia de los dos… nadie podrá nunca borrar nuestra esencia sin importar cuanto intenten borrar las huellas que hemos dejado entre nosotros… aun no es tarde para remediar esto que nos destroza y que definitivamente será nuestra destrucción, porque ambos estamos muriendo por todo este sentimiento que nos lleva al límite de nuestro autocontrol… se que nuestro corazón nos deja sin fuerza para seguir luchando, se que podremos lograrlo porque tenemos fuertes creencias y existe nuestro lazo de sangre… y aunque desgarre mi vida, todo mi ser… yo aceptare que alguien entre en tu vida, dejare que cubras con tus brazos a ese alguien que te mantendrá lejos de mi. –cerro sus ojos manteniendo su rostro oculto para Draco no viera el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro, ese dolor que le quemaba con ese fuego maldito que dejaba odio y tristeza a su paso.

-Hermione… eres una chica muy buena… aun así en ocasiones desearía que fueras más egoísta… porque este sentimiento es incurable… es imposible que permita que alguien ocupe tu lugar… pueda que acepte alguien, pero ese alguien nunca te remplazara… no debes sufrir y sentir temor de alguien que no amare más de lo que te amo a ti… este amor no será doblegado… soy yo quien teme. No puedo tolerar el pensamiento de que alguien te toque, es como una maldición que hace retorcer todo dentro mi como la maldición cruciatus… no sé si pueda tolerarlo, no sé si pierda la cordura, me temo que mataría a quien tome todo lo que deseo poseer de ti…

Los ojos de Hermione derramaron lagrimas, sus pensamientos estaban nubladlos…

-Tómame Draco. –pidió en susurro dejándose dominar completamente por todos esos sentimientos.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus oídos silbaron. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su mente le dio sentido aquella corta frase susurrada por esos labios cerezas que le eran prohibidos y le condenaban.

-Eres cruel conmigo hermana... – Draco cerró sus ojos, ordenando sus pensamientos, temiendo ceder ante aquella petición que solo los hundiría mas ese sufrimiento que les provocaba ese sentimiento que aun no comprendían del todo, y ahora ella le pedía cumplir con sus deseos completamente rendida. Él solo quería huir de ello para mantener sus almas lejos de ser completamente, porque se odiarían luego de haber consumado su amor, no podrían con la culpa... estaba seguro de ello.

-Sé que es una locura… sé que esto nos condenara… pero quiero darte algo que será nuestra perdición y nuestra salvación… por favor hermano… tómame. -Suplico dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas, suplicando aquel contacto que desde un principio se negó a pensar. Tenía la certeza que tendría más entereza en ello. Que no sería ella quien tocara ese punto, sin embargo no había podido esa mañana contra esa batalla, deseaba sentir sus esencia unirse a la perfección y llevar su amor, su pecado a un nuevo nivel donde ya no habría salida.

-No puedo… - las voz de Draco se quebró y con fuerza abrazo a Hermione quien lloro sonoramente ambos se sentían débiles.

-Seamos egoísta.,… el destino ha sido injusto que nosotros, somos hermanos y nos amamos, y este amor es como una tormenta que destruye todo lo que somos, ¿por cuanto tiempo crees que podremos estar juntos sin que nuestros actos nos delaten, que nuestros celos no se noten?, se que somos valientes a enfrentar este sentimiento que solo es un veneno que nos roba la cordura… no soy tan fuerte como crees… soy la más débil de los dos, siempre ah sido así, yo hice que me amaras, quería sentirme amada por alguien y te enamore… perdóname por ser egoísta…- susurro aferrándose a él, ella siempre le guardo sus más dulces palabras a él, siempre le hacía imaginar lo que podrían hacer juntos y siempre busco ese contacto que les guio por el camino de la perdición, sin embargo tambien estaba la maldición que les orillaba a llevar ese sentimiento a niveles inimaginables y sofocantes para ellos.

-No estamos completamente perdidos… hemos aceptados nuestros sentimientos y sabemos que la única forma de superarlo es buscar una relación estable que nos mantengan alejados uno del otro… por ello yo no puedo tomarte porque sé que no seré capaz de dejarte ir…. Sé que dejaría mi voluntad de verte como una hermana en cada caricia de tu piel… se que perderé la cordura al saber que alguien más descubre el sabor de tu cuerpo. Yo se que aprenderé a controlarme por el bien de los dos… solo necesitamos algo más de tiempo… por favor no derrumbes mi determinación… no me pidas que te tome... –

Hermione escucho tratando de controlar sus emociones, sabía que sus sentimientos estaban interfiriendo en sus pensamientos al igual que en Draco, el vinculo estaba abiertos una vez más entre ellos, y eso era que llevaba sus sentimientos al límite de su corazón y su alma gritaba en agonía por un gesto de amor entre ellos.

-Estoy enamorada de ti hermano… y sé que estas enamorado de mi… ¿crees que estemos malditos o bendecidos…? – pregunto en susurro quebrado, levantando lentamente ese muro entre los dos que dejo caer y le había llevado a esa penosa situación que ponía en evidencia sus deseos de ser poseída por él, ser prisionera de ese sentimiento sofocante y por un momento quiso respirar en libertad.

-El amor… de alguna manera nos destruye y nos regresa a la vida… estamos entrelazados de todas las formas posibles, solo no debemos ser dominados…- susurro sintiéndose un poco más calmado cerrando una vez más sus sentimientos en la parte más lejana de su corazón.

-Eres fuerte… te admiro… te eh admirado por ser el más fuerte… siempre eh querido protegerte… sin embargo termino siendo salvada por ti… mi amor… - concluyo abriendo sus ojos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y buscar algo que le mantuviera alejado de esos sentimientos que solo eran un tortura que les volvía masoquistas y esclavos de ellos sin ningún beneficio a excepción de dolor que comenzaba a doblegarlos. -Draco… eh borrado los recuerdos de nuestra madre… de su visita… - le comunico un par de minutos después desesperada por cambiar su conversación.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con calma, sin alterarse por lo que había escuchado.

-Ella sospecho de nosotros… no podía dejar que sufriera por ello… no podemos dejar que alguien más cargue con nuestro dolor, no debemos permitir que las personas que amamos se vean involucradas en nuestro sufrimiento… míranos aquí, nuestra madre sufriría aun más de lo que lo hacemos nosotros… era lo correcto… solo espero que algún día nos perdone por lo que le hecho y que tu tambien lo hagas por lo que te hago, aun así quiero protegerte… nuestra madre siempre te amado y sé que no podrá soportar ver en lo que no estamos convirtiendo en aceptar nuestros sentimientos a pesar de mantenernos lejos… -susurro manteniendo sus sentimientos lejos de su voz, sin embargo estaba segura que Draco lo podía sentir porque sentía culpa y la culpa es algo que es difícil de esconder aun para ellos.

-¿Tan lejos has ido para protegernos…? –pregunto sin reproche en su voz, conocía los motivos y eso era suficiente para él.

-Iré mas allá si es necesario Draco… nunca nadie debe saber lo que somos… unos gemelos malditos por el sentimiento más puro que existe… el amor es nuestro enemigo. –susurro con determinación, ya no quería ser más débil, ella quería protegerlo, con lentitud se separo de los brazos de Draco y se puso de pie lleno sus pulmones de aire y su cuerpo de determinación, y con valor dio el primer paso para alejarse de su hermano.

Draco miro la espalda de Hermione alejarse en dirección al baño, la vio detenerse frente a la puerta y girarse a verlo…

-Tú sabes bien quien soy…. Me tendrás siempre que me necesites… se que lo eh dicho miles de beses… que me lo eh dicho a mi misma un millón más… sin embargo, lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me engañe con mis propias palabras… mi amor hacia a ti será el amor que una hermana debe sentir por su hermano… debo decirte adiós Draco… debo cerrar mi corazón aunque con ello me este condenado a toda una eternidad perdida entre los recuerdos y en mi vacio corazón anhelante… nadie poseerá mi cuerpo y mi alma porque ellos te pertenecerán siempre… desearía que tu tambien no te permitieras tomar otra mujer pero es tu deber como heredero de nuestra familia, procrear un nuevo heredero que le de continuidad a nuestra casa… y aunque mi alma grite en agonía y mi mente pierda la cordura y mi cuerpo se retuerza de dolor no dejare de amarte… porque quizás en otro tiempo… nos volveremos a encontrar y no seremos hermanos… y nos podremos dejar llevar por este amor que no dejare perderse entre las arenas del tiempo… desde ahora y para siempre velare por tu felicidad hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… solo ámame sin importar quien sea, sin prejuicios y sin ataduras… solo ámame. –Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejando a Draco sobre la cama apuñando sus manos y ella derramando esas lágrimas incontenibles. Con lentitud camino hasta el espejo que le brindaba su reflejo derrotado por aquel sentimiento, por aquella maldición… un ador de apodero de su mano y en su palma una cortada apareció dejando derramar su sangre. Draco había cortado su mano y observaba su sangre odiándola. Hermione abrió una vez más la puerta y corrió hasta Draco tomando la mano ensangrentada entre las de ella.

–Perdóname hermana, te hecho daño. –susurro con culpa al ver la herida igual a la de él en la mano de Hermione.

-No importa. –Hermione miro la herida en su mano, supo que tardaría mucho en sanar y le dolería por algún tiempo… pero no le importo.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y la unió a la del…

-Te amere por toda la eternidad. –susurro con determinación.

-No abra barrera en el tiempo que logre desvanecer nuestro amor… hermano… siempre… siempre te estaré esperando… porque los dos somos unos solo… almas gemelas… hermanos malditos… -susurraron llevando sus manos a sus labios donde el rojo de sus sangres había firmado aquel juramento que sellaron a beber la mezcla de sus sangres.

En la distancia el libro que resguardaba los secretos de la familia Malfoy y quien mencionaba la maldición reescribió una hoja mas… aquel juramento sometía a destino y a la maldición, porque el cuerpo y la mente de aquellos hermanos iba mas allá de lo impensable. Sufrían por un amor imposible, pero estaban dispuestos a soportar el dolor que se avecinaban y esperar a reencontrarse en el futuro y continuar amándose sin prejuicio y con libertad. Ellos escribirían su propia historia y dejarían su sufrimiento en el pasado como lo habían hecho sus antepasados, su amor no terminaría en desgracia porque ellos eran fuetes y testarudos. Y sobre todo eran poderosos cada uno a su manera.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, Hermione y Draco continuaron durmiendo juntos, sus paseos se volvieron naturales, se les podía ver sonreír, compartir el mismo libro junto a la chimenea, correr bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano, descansar bajo el mismo árbol mientras miraban las hojas del otoño danzando con el viento.

Muchos miraban con ojos llenos de cariño aquellos hermanos que parecían compartir miles de recuerdos, en algunas ocasiones podían verles susurrarse al oído y reír por aquellos secretos que conspiraban contra el tiempo… y competir por el primer lugar en todas las materias. Hermione pudo montar sobre una escoba tras la insistencia de Draco, compartiendo la misma escoba y bufanda miraron los primeros copos de nieve caer sobre Hogwarts.

Hermione corría por los terrenos envuelta en un grueso abrigo de piel blanco perseguida por Draco quien le lanzaba bolas de nieve. Las mejillas ruborizadas de hemiones y sus labios ligeramente abiertos rojos a causa de frio era una tentación para unos Revenclaw que observaban la escena con envidia. En la distancia Luna hablaba animadamente con Marian comiendo unos panecillos esperando a Theo y Harry que habían ido a las cocinas por chocolates calientes para todos…

Luna se puso de pie cuando miro a Hermione caer jadeando sobre la nieve, le miro llevarse las manos a la boca, trato de ir en su ayuda, pero sus pies no la sostuvieron logrando que ella callera tambien de rodillas antes que todo se volviera oscuro y el frio de la nieve desapareciera completamente. Marian grito desesperada pidiendo ayuda cuando vio a Draco pasar junto a ella ignorando su petición de ayuda llevando a Hermione entre sus brazos pálida.

Theo arrastraba a Harry a duras penas a la enfermería. Cuando logro llegar pidió ayuda inmediatamente. Su cuerpo tampoco no resistía, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y porque se sentía tan extraño. Miro como a su alrededor se distorsionaba, escucho los gritos de Draco pidiendo tambien ayuda y supo que Hermione tambien era víctima de aquel extraño fenómeno, se preocupo por Luna, hasta que logro sentir su presencia en la enfermería junto a ellos cedió a la oscuridad.

La noche en Hogwarts fue la más fría de toda la historias, los hechizos y las chimeneas podían hacer nada contra el creciente frio.

Harry abrió sus ojos y miro las camas a su alrededor, suspiro a notar a sus amigos junto a él, ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre despertar juntos en la enfermería. Se pregunto quién de los tres había ocasionado su desvanecimiento. Su seño se frunció al ver que todos no parecían haber sufrido alguna herida, solo estaban pálidos y parecían estar débiles por alguna causa aun desconocida.

Vio como Theo se giraba y le miraba.

-Has despertado… -le susurro sin poder moverse mucho.

-¿Que nos ha ocurrido? – Harry miro a sus amigas a unas camas de él sin mostrar conciencia alguna.

-Eso eh tratado de averiguar… pero nadie me ha dicho nada… no es como si pudiéramos esperar mucho…- Theo suspiro frustrado por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo había sucedido muy rápido. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de poner un hechizo protector sobre ellos. Solo esperaba que el director Dumbledore lo hubiera realizado. No soportaba pensar estar indefenso a merced de cualquier mago, ellos era parte del equilibrio, del mundo mágico, si algo le ocurría alguno de ellos el equilibrio se rompería y el mundo se volvería un caos por décadas hasta que naciera un nuevo aprendiz para restablecer el equilibrio perdido. Por ello estaban allí en Hogwarts esperando alcanzar la madures necesaria para entran en armonía con los elementos que representaban a través de la dominación de la criatura mágica que yacería bajo sus órdenes y les protegería por siempre.

-¿Alguna sospecha? –pregunto Harry atrayendo de vuelta a Theo de sus pensamientos.

-No todo ocurrió muy rápido contigo… solo creo que tiene que ver con el clima. Eh escuchado que durante la noche izo mucho frio, incluso la enfermera temió que muriéramos de hipotermia al no lograr que la temperatura aumentara. –el comunico aun mas frustrado de lo que había estado desde un principio.

-Ah sido una helada eh leído sobre ellas. –comento Luna abriendo sus ojos algo débil...

-¿Una helada? –pregunto Harry.

-Sí, algo ah alterado por un momento el equilibrio y como aun no hemos alcanzado la madures de nuestros poderes nos ha afectado… por ello recomiendo que cuando estemos en condiciones ayudemos a Harry alcanzar su objetivo… por lo menos con su poder lograremos estabilizarlo un poco… -susurro Luna cerrando sus ojos de nuevo para quedar en un profundo sueño.

-Creo que no podremos contar con ellas por algún tiempo, al parecer no logran estabilizar a Hermione, ella representa al agua y con esta helada todo está prácticamente congelado… y bueno Luna solo estará despierta por minutos tratando de controlar un poco sus poderes.

-Hermione la tiene más difícil… -comento Harry logrando sentarse en la cama. –Aunque la presión que dejan sobre mis hombros es aplastante… -Se quejo al tener el la responsabilidad de mantener algo de aquel equilibrio.

Draco escribía rápidamente una carta a sus padres, sus dientes castañeaban cuando soplaba para que la tinta se secara más rápido. Estaba angustiado, nadie le decía nada, se sentía impotente y con un extraño cansancio, sentía que su magia por segundos era tirada y devuelta… con piernas entumecías se dirigió a buscar una lechuza, no quería subir a la torre de las lechuzas con semejante frio, que por suerte no había tormenta de nieve alguna pero el frio de las piedras del castillo era desesperante. Las clases habían sido suspendidas y los estudiantes se mantenían en grupos bajo gruesas mantas en sus salas comunes tratando de mantener el calor en sus cuerpos. Salir a los terrenos era una locura que él estaba dispuesto hacer por su hermana. Pediría que les sacaran de ese congelador a sus padres, no quería ser una paleta humana. Ir y regresar había sido una misión titánica. Sus pasos le llevaron a la enfermería para ver el estado de Hermione y sus amigos que nuevamente misteriosamente habían caído enfermos sin motivo alguno, no se creía de lo débiles por la dieta que llevaban. Aunque quien no se estaría muriendo por comer pan tostado y mermeladas oh galletitas con té… a unos pasos estaba de llegar a la enfermería cuando se encontró a la sangre sucia Marian tirada como una mendiga temblando de frio, frunció el seño miro en todas las direcciones para ver si veía alguien que se hiciera cargo de la miserable, pero ni un alma vagaba por esos pasillos, estuvo tentado a dejarla allí que muriera congelada, pero Hermione de alguna forma se enteraría que él la dejo morir, odiaba a la mascota de su hermana… con asco y dispuesto a quemar su abrigo y guantes mas tarde tomo a la sangre sucia entre sus brazos y la levantó.

Marian abrió los ojos dejando escapar un jardeo de sus labios cuando reconoció a la persona que le llevaba entre sus brazos, sintió miedo, porque él era Draco Malfoy su verdugo y el protagonistas de todos sus sueños e ilusiones…

-N…No…

-Cállate, no quiero que le digas a nadie que te eh ayudado, y no te hagas ilusiones solo lo hecho por Hermione… solo ella puede ser capaz de lograr que toque a una inmunda como tu…- escupió dejando notar sus asco en su voz.

-Aun… así… gra… gracias. – susurro ocultando desesperadamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas, por fin ella tenía un gesto de él. Aunque tratara de ser frio ella siempre lo recordaría… porque para ella era un acto que enternecía su corazón enloquecido por su cercanía.

Draco frunció el seño y arrugo su nariz con asco. Entro a la enfermería y dejo caer a Marian sobre una de las camas y camino hacia Hermione ignorando a Marian. Suspiro cuando llego hasta la cama de su amada hermana y se sentó en el borde…

-Ayúdame a comprender que te está ocurriendo… esto que te ah ocurrido no es coincidencia... no puede serlo cuando están involucrados mis amigos… ¿dime que me ocultas Hermione… de que me proteges ahora…? -pregunto juntando sus frentes, su única debilidad estaba allí frente a él con su cuerpo frio y pálida. –Por favor abre tus ojos… amor mío… -Draco bajo su rostro hasta el cuello de Hermione y se refugió allí sin importarle el frio que hacia…

Los ojos de Marian le miraba sorprendida, tanto anhelo en las palabras de Draco, ese amor que se podía apreciar en su voz, en sus caricias y suplica, le lastimaban sin comprender porque. Los ojos de Marian se cerraron y la oscuridad se apodero de ella. Luna miro a Draco sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, no podía negar que ambos eran unos imprudentes.

-La amas no es cierto Malfoy… -susurro Luna atrayendo la atención de Draco que giro su cabeza para verla.

-Los hermanos pueden amarse Luna no veo porque te sorprende… - susurro separándose un poco de cuerpo de Hermione sintiendo una vez más ese sensación de su magia ser tirada.

-No me refiero a esa clase de amor… -respondió verificando que su magia había hecho efecto en Marian.

-¡Explicarte!– exigió sin emoción.

-La amas como un hombre ama a una mujer…- fue la corta respuesta de ella quien se mantenía inmutable ante la gravedad de sus palabras y lo que ellas significaban para Draco.

-Empiezo a creer que los rumores de que estas loca son verdaderos… - contraataco con burla escondiendo el miedo que le había causado las afirmación de Luna.

-Quizás ese rumor o sea un intento desesperado por negar la verdad que sale de mi boca, ahora tu mismo te refugias en él para huir de la verdad… amas a tu hermana… - afirmo una vez más Luna sin sentirse indignada por insulto.

-Y si así fuera, ¿en qué te perjudica…? – pregunto una vez más mirando con ojos helados a la joven muchacha que no le regresaba la mirada, solo miraba el techo como si fuese lo más interesante.

-No me perjudica, o quizás si lo haga… sin embargo ese no es el punto aquí. Draco Malfoy presta atención en lo que diré… solo lo hago para proteger a Hermione y protegerte a ti… existe una maldición antiguas en tu familia y esa maldición involucra a todos los hermanos o gemelos que diferentes sexos que nazcan entre tu familia… tus padres lo saben, Hermione lo sabe, lo están ocultado de ti para protegerte… - confeso Luna mirando a los ojos de Draco para que el tomara enserio sus palabras e indagara, para ella no era justo que Draco ignorara algo tan importante, lo hacía por el bien de los dos.

-¿Que estás diciendo…? – pregunto sin aun comprender de todo de que iba esa confesión acusatoria de Luna en contra su familia. Sabía que le ocultaban muchas cosas y lo toleraba aunque eso no quería decir que no le molestara. Pero que una extraña como Luna Lovegood supiera esos secretos era algo que le indignaba.

-Hermione me ha hablado de ella… tiene que ver con su amor… -los ojos de Luna comenzaron a cerrarse…- Debes buscar en la mansión Malfoy estoy segura que encontrarlas las respuestas dentro de sus muros… - concluyo Luna en un susurro.

Draco se puso de pie y camino hasta la cama de Luna en busca de una respuesta más clara, pero la bruja ya había perdido una vez más la conciencia… Draco pensó rápidamente en lo siguiente que debía hacer sin embargo una voz conocida atrajo su atención.

-¿Es cierto Draco…? ¿Amas a tu hermana? - Pregunto Harry sentándose en su cama, mirando a su amigo que le miraba asustado, temeroso de ser descubiertos.

-No se dé que me estar hablando Harry, a demás aquí el único que debe hacer preguntas soy yo… ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo con ustedes cuatro…? – pregunto desesperado por encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello que le comenzaba atormentar, odiaba ignorar todas las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor y mas odiaba ese sentimiento de ser ignorado y menospreciado al no ser merecedor de la confianza de todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

-La dieta no está haciendo mal…-respondió Harry rápidamente restándole importancia a las preguntas de su amigo enfocándose una vez más en lo que había escuchado. – ¿Estas enamorada de tu hermana Draco?

-Te estás escuchando a ti mismo Harry, como puedes creer eso, solo deje que lunática continuará divagando, no viste que parecía hablar dormida. – dijo con tono burlón.

-Te equivocas… ella sabía muy bien de lo que estabas hablando. – contraataco Harry, no se creería ninguna tontería de su amigo.

-Supongamos que ella tiene razón… ¿qué harías? ¿Me despreciarías…? – interrogo ya alto de toda esa situación, su secreto se revelaba más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, pero que le iba hacer, enfrentaría a todos aquellos que lo descubriera con la frente en alto. El era Draco Malfoy y si alguien le despreciaba por sus sentimientos el tambien le despreciaría y le daría la espalda. El tenía una fortuna que compraría todo incluso amigos si los quería.

-No solo te tendría lástima, te compadecería porque tu destino será sufrir porque ella no podrá ser tuya… - sentencio Harry consiente de la realidad, lamentando no haber notado aquellos pequeños detalles que le habían parecido extraños en la relación que ambos hermanos mantenían.

-Ya veo. – Draco bajo su cabeza y toco con la punta de sus dedos las mejillas de Hermione con la punta de sus dedos, hasta volver a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de ella abrazándose a su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos.

Harry miro aquella escena con pesar, lamentaba el destino de su amigo, ahora muchas cosas se aclaraban para él y el extraño comportamiento de Draco hacia Hermione, desde pequeños siempre hablaba de ella como si la idolatraba incluso él en su momento llego a soñar con ella, hasta que la conoció y sufrió un enamoramiento por ella cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

-Estoy enamorado de ella… -susurro Draco atrayendo la atención de Harry… -y ella lo está de mi… sin embargo hemos renunciado a nuestros sentimientos… antes que ellos nos dominaran completamente. Sabes desprecio mi orígenes, incluso desearía ser un maldito muggle sin magia a que ser su hermano y vivir este amor imposible… estoy completamente enamorado de mi hermana… perdido por ella. – concluyo con ira hacía mismo y en contra del mundo.

-Lo lamento… ustedes, ustedes han…

-No… no seriamos capaces de hacerlo… eso nos destruiría ambos… Harry no te pediré que no me odies… pero no la odies a ella…

-No podría hacerlo, como odiar a dos personas que sufren por amarse y tener que callarlo, no aprobaría que hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales… per si han podido ponerle un punto final a ese sentimiento insano, no puedo sentir algún sentimiento de repulsión o rechazo hacia ustedes… solo Merlín sabe el peso que cargan sobre sus hombros… porque más que un amor es un castigo… estar siempre uno al lado del otro amándose y no poder decirlo, no poder acercarse debe ser una tortura… de verdad amigo que lo lamento…- Harry dejo escapar un suspiro, ahora tambien podía comprender a Hermione y ese afán por poner a salvo a Draco y escapar del en ocasiones, tambien comprendía su llanto amargo en los brazos de Luna… ella sufría por el ese imposible amor. Cerro sus ojos preguntándose que podía hacer el por ayudarlos, y se encontró con esa impenetrable para de la impotencia… no conocía magia alguna que pudiera borrar el amor… porque ese sentimiento se graba en el alma y en la escancia de un ser humano, no existía magia que pudiera romper ese lazo, quizás tal vez una magia oscura poderosa, pero sería más cruel hacerles victima de ellos porque no solo destruiría el sentimiento si no que les terminaría de destruir. Harry apretó sus manos al llegar a penosa conclusión que no podía darle una solución… quizás Hermione lo sabia mejor que el… ella la más inteligente de los cuatro y si ella no había encontrado una solución era porque no la había…

-Esto no debe saberlo nadie… es nuestro secreto y ahora tu y Luna lo saben… manténgalo oculto de Theo… el está interesado en ella, y nuestra amistad aun es muy frágil, puede arremeter contra nosotros si lo descubre. – pidió ocultando su temor mirando al moreno que dormía a unos escasos metros de ellos y que perfectamente podría estar escuchándoles. .

-El no les hará daño si se entera de su secreto… - afirmo Harry mirando a su amigo que negaba con su cabeza.

-¿Porque estas tan seguro? –pregunto Draco después de unos minutos en silencio donde el solo pudo contemplar el rostro de Hermione.

- Porque somos amigos, y no creo que él sea de esos… - Harry suspiro y desvió su mirada hasta donde estaba Theo recostando descansado, recuperando el control sobre su magia para ayudarle con su misión.

-Somos serpientes. – fue la corta respuesta de Draco, una respuesta que los definía y dejaba en claro lo que eran. Y como serpientes debían desconfiar asta de su sombra si alguna información que les involucraba podría traer beneficio o destrucción alguien.

-Por lo mismo lo digo, las serpientes somos leales entre nosotros. – el pensamiento de Harry contradecía el de Draco, ambas opiniones eran contraproducente, ganarse la lealtad de una serpiente era para siempre, pero si eso no se tenia debías desconfiar hasta la muerte…

-No si hay intereses…

-Solo confía… y no te preocupes no diremos nada. Si Luna no había hablado y Hermione le confió el secreto eso quiere decir que debemos confiar en ella y en mi… soy una tumba amigo. – aclaro Harry, dándole algo de confianza, después de todo el nunca le había traicionado. De algo debía servir tantos años de amistad.

-Ahora dime que está ocurriendo entre ustedes… su amistad es extraña y no soy el único que opina lo mismo, siempre desaparecen por largas horas, y enferma al mismo tiempo y comen hasta lo mismo. Es confuso y sospechoso. ¿Qué me ocultan? – indago mirando a Harry con mirada penetrante buscando alguna duda y desconfianza en el rostro de Harry, pero el solo mantenía su rostro relajado sin ninguna frustración.

-Creo que vez cosas donde no las hay. – fue la corta respuesta del aprendiz que miro por la ventana pensativo contemplando los copos de nieve caer aun perturbado por lo descubierto.

-No me tomes por idiota. – rugió Draco sin poder contener esa profundo resentimiento que comenzaba a sentir por su amigo y esa extraña amistad entre los cuatros compañeros de casa, y más aun la salud de su hermana que no paraba en ir en cuesta abajo. El sabía que existía algo, un vinculo, podía sentir la magia que les mantenía unidos como un lazo invisible que solo el vislumbraba en pocas ocasiones, muchas cosas le delataban, ellos estaban en especie de culto, desaprecian muy constantemente y comía poco como si fuesen vegetarianos, y compartían secretos que callaban cuando el llegaba en medio de esas reuniones en los pasillos. Y tambien estaba eso extraños tatuajes que tenían Theo y Harry y que estaba seguro que tenía su hermana en la espalda.

-Yo guardare tu secreto así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi es no indagar e ignorar tus sospechas, creerme no te llevaran a ningún lado porque no hay nada que descubrir… - las palabras salieron duras de sus labios y sus ojos mostraron una seriedad poco común en Harry que dejo a Draco por un momento desconcertado.

-Si no lo hubiera… - protesto Draco manteniendo su ira a raya, no podía dejarse dominar por la frustración.

-¡Ya basta Draco! –Harry apretó sus puños, no quería que su amigo se involucrara en algo de lo cual no podría salir nunca, a demás estaba el juramento inquebrantable que les obligaba a protegerlo. Maldijo en sus adentros. A ese paso perdería la amista que de años que tenia con Draco a pesar de los roces que tenía sus familias.

-Buenos días señores…- Dumbledore entro en el momento justo cuando aquella discusión alcanzaba el clímax, siendo como siempre oportuno. El anciano director miro ambos estudiantes con interés.

-Buenos días director… - saludo cordial Harry mostrando una sonrisa tranquila a pesar de la agitación de su respiración.

-Señor Potter por favor venga conmigo, y señor Malfoy debería permanecer en su sala común, el frio sigue aumentando, no es conveniente que tambien enferme… recuerde que la salud de su hermana tambien depende de la suya… -

-Por ello estoy aquí con ella y no en mi sala común. – respondió Draco con altanería, sin importar que el director se ofendiera con su tono.

-Aquí no hay nada que puede hacer por ella. – insistió Dumbledore siendo condescendiente con Draco, con los años Dumbledore como director de Hogwarts había aprendido que lidiar con los Malfoy no era cosa fácil debido a su peculiar carácter… aunque Draco había sido particularmente problemático… y estaba seguro que empeoraría con el tiempo debido a la maldición que le mantenía ligado a Hermione.

-Yo soy quien decide eso. – protesto Draco una vez mirando a director desafiante. Como si él fuera su enemigo que pretendía alejarle de su más apreciado tesoro…

-Bien, espero que no enferme. Que tenga un buen día señor Malfoy. – Dumbledore suspiro y le tendió la mano a Harry para que le siguiera.

Draco suspiro cuando se vio solo con su hermana, menudo problema se había armado por culpa de la lunática, aunque ella le había dado información que le daba mucho que pensar. El estaba casado de siempre ser dejado a un lado, odiaba no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y más aun que todos a su alrededor parecían saberlo y lo mantenían oculto de cómo si solo fuese un adolecente que no puede comprender ni asimilar las dificultades de la vida. Algo grave estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y estaba seguro que él estaba involucrado en ello, pero lo que no entendía era porque le protegían…

Se sentó junto a Hermione y tomo una de sus manos heladas y las llevo a los labios dejando un beso gentil y lleno de cariño en sus placidas manos. Suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella… entregándose al cansancio… pronto iría a la mansión y descubriría cual era la maldición que estaba sobre él y su Hermione…

Los días pasaron y los hechizos pertinentes fueron realizados después de una exhaustiva investigación de los profesores que rindió fruto al sexto día de la helada. Sin embargo los hechizos solo se mantenían activo dentro de Hogwarts más no en sus terrenos. Luna pudo unirse a la investigación que realizaban Theo y Harry días después. Faltaba poco días para las vacaciones de navidad, y Hermione solo despertaba durante dos horas las cuales dedicaba ayudar con la investigación. Los susurros que solo Harry oía eran más audibles para el mago cada día que pasaba.

Draco miro a su alrededor, los estudiantes aun dentro del comedor permanecían abrigados por el frio, aunque era más tolerable que los días pasados, sus padres le habían comentado que Hogwarts no era el único lugar donde el frio era intolerable. No pudo hacer nada para regresar a la mansión con Hermione, porque las condiciones allá no eran las mejores para la debilidad que últimamente estaba padeciendo su hermana. Suspiro frustrado sin saber que debía hacer para ayudarla, Theo, Harry y Luna ya habían abandonado la enfermería, aunque según su criterio lunática no estaba der todo bien. Tambien había notado ciertas irregularidades en el comportamiento de los tres que por alguna razón no había asistido la última semana a clases. Y lo peor de caso es que lo profesores no les habían castigado por ello y bajado puntos a su casa por irresponsabilidad.

Había algo más que se le estaba escapando lo sabía, un detalle que le rebelaría y dejaría en evidencia los secretos y actividades de sus amigos si aun les podía llamar de esa forma. Y lo que aumentaba su enfado era que su hermana, su querida hermana estaba al tanto de todas esas actividades que realizaba el grupito aun cuando estaba en la enfermería, a su memoria llegaron flash de esos momentos que había llegado a la enfermería y los había visto susurrar y callar y cambiar rápidamente de conversación a su llegada, algo le ocultaba y estaba claro que Harry ni lunática le dirán algo, por otro lado estaba Nott pero conociéndole como creía conocerle de él no obtendría nada más que mas dolores de cabeza, su ultima opción era su hermana, pero por alguna extraña razón temía preguntarle, no quería enfadarle aunque el que debería estar enfado seria él.

Draco tomo un largo trago de su jugo de calabaza y se puso en pie dispuesto a ir a darle las buenas noches a su amada hermana. Sin embargo una mano se aferro a su brazo. Frunció el seño y bajo su mirada hasta a la persona que se atrevía a tocarlo sin su permiso. Pansy se estremeció un poco sin embargo mantuvo firme su agarre.

-Draco hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo… - le hablo con tranquilidad sin dudar mirando los ojos helados de su amigo.

-Espérame en la sala común… y espero que sea importante Pansy… - sin despedidas emotivas o un hasta luego Draco se dirigió a la salida del comedor dando pasos largos siendo vigilado por Pansy hasta que atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Que le dirás Pansy querida? –pregunto interesada Astoria que no había perdido detalle de la interacción entre su rival y el amor de su vida. 

-Oh Astoria querida deberías estar más pendiente de tus asuntos y no meter tu larga nariz en donde no te llaman. – hablo con una gran sonrisa Pansy en sus labios.

-Solo estoy preocupada por ti… ya que Draco no tiene ningún interés en usarte más… solo trataba de ahorrarte la vergüenza… - Astoria no se dejo intimidar por la mirada de Pansy.

-Hablas por experiencia propia Astoria querida… -Astoria rio con una risa llena de falsa alegría y miro a Pansy con lastima saboreando sus próximas palabras…

-Creo que no estás enterada, pero mi familia y la familia de Draco están llegando a un acuerdo para comprometernos… ya sabes la familia con mas influencias es siempre quien tiene la victoria… y me temo amiga que en este caso mi familia es la que está en condiciones para unirse a la familia Malfoy. – Astoria se levanto de su asiento con aires de reina y miro a Pansy como si fuera una cucaracha que aplastaría en tan solo segundos. Sin embargo Pansy no toleraba que le miraran desde arriba y menos una víbora como Astoria, y con solemnidad se irguió y miro al bruja y rio con una risa torcida y se dispuso a contraatacar una vez más.

-Creo que no es momento para derramar sus venenos en un comedor lleno de oídos y ojos que crearan un chisme a la velocidad de la duda que no tolerara Draco. Así que vayan a darse sus picaduras a otra parte… - ordeno Blaise antes de llevar un trozo de jamón a su boca sin mirar a las brujas las cuales le habían oído sin interrumpirlo. Ambas sabían que si querían llegar a Draco tendrían que llevarse bien con sus amigos más allegados y uno de ellos era Blaise Sabine.

Pansy miro Astoria con asco y sonrió ante de decir sus últimas palabras…-Querida tu te podrás casar con él, pero en la cama donde dormirá será la mía… -y con esa palabras se alejo de la mesa de los Slytherin donde el silencio solo era roto por los cubiertos de Blaise.

Astoria miro la espada de Pansy tentada a maldecirla, pero no lo izo a pesar de la humillación que estaba pasando en ese momento, respiro y se calmo un poco y tomo una vez más su lugar… estaba segura que obtendría su venganza pronto en contra de la morena.

En enfermería Hermione miraba a sus amigos discutir, todos presentaban teorías respecto lo que estaba bajo a sus pies llamando y amenazando a los estudiantes, había habido varios ataques que el director eficientemente logro mantener en secreto. Cosa casi imposible en el castillo. Harry suspiro de acuerdo con las palabras que había dicho Hermione minuto atrás cuando se dio inicio la discusión. Theo estaba recostado de uno de los ventanales mirando como las arañas huían al frio invierno algo ilógico a su criterio y Luna junto a los pies de Hermione sentada en la cama pensaba, mientras que Harry se había mantenido dando vueltas como perro enjaulado.

-Todas las pistas nos llevan al mismo punto… - concluyo Luna observando a Theo y luego a Harry que casi se alaba de los cabellos.

-Como puedo enfrentar a esa vestía… no puede ser eso, es una misión suicida… - susurro cansado.

-Nadie dijo que iba hacer fácil Harry, sé que es una locura pelear contra un basilisco sin ver su cabeza y a donde va dar su siguiente ataque… pero es tu deber, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, a estas alturas ya al menos uno de nosotros tendría que ser un ermitaño… sin embargo míranos aquí… el invierno se vuelve más crudo, eh oído que muchos magos han comenzado a morir y en mundo muggle igual… es nuestro deber… debes ir… te ayudaremos… pero no podemos interferir en tu lucha… solo tú puedes matar o dominar a la criatura… esa será tu decisión… y recuerda Harry si la matas debes beber su sangre… y cubrirte con ella. – concluyo Hermione solemne.

Draco miro al grupo una vez más incrédulo ante lo que había oído salir de la boca de su hermana. Dio un paso atrás sin saber como reaccionar. Lo que ellos estaban planeando hacer no debía ser algo normal, era magia oscura estaba seguro… algo tenebroso… cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en el. Y Draco pudo jurar en ese mismo momento casi huye llorando, aterrado por sus miradas frías y calculadoras.

–Draco amigo mío… hay cosas que no debes escuchar… -hablo tranquilamente Harry sonriendo alegremente… una sonrisa que era aterradora y no predecía algo bueno.

Los ojos volaron a Hermione, quien había bajado la cabeza. Entonces Draco lo noto, las baritas de Theo y Luna en sus manos. Su cuerpo disparo alerta en todas direcciones y su mano voló hasta su varita. Fueron solo segundos y Harry ya le había desarmado con una facilidad que le aturdió…

-¿Que está pasando aquí…? ¡Respondan! ¿Quiénes son…? ¿Que planear…? ¡Hermione…! -grito por ultimo buscando una respuesta dando pasos hacia atrás con cautela… sabia que sus amigos no eran ningunos fanáticos si hasta ahora se daba cuenta que planeaban hacer magia oscura.

-No tienes por qué temer hermano… nosotros nunca te aremos daño… -susurro Hermione mirándolo con una tranquila sonrisa tratando de infundirle confianza.

-Siempre lo supe… algo raro había en ustedes… pero no creí que tu Hermione practicaras magia tenebrosa… - les acuso mirándoles con ira en sus ojos.

-Vamos Draco no te hagas el inocente… si alguien aquí se puede considerar un mago oscuro ese eres tu… así que déjate de hipocresía… y Harry has tu el trabajo no quiero perder más el tiempo… - hablo con frialdad Theo molesto por toda la situación.

-Theo tiene la razón Harry, no es conveniente que Draco siga averiguando más cosas y sacando conclusiones erradas… -apoyo Luna.

-Si… si últimamente me están dejando todo el trabajo. – se quejo Harry caminando hacia Draco que miraba retadoramente… - tranquilo no te va a doler mucho…- sonrió Harry levantando su varita y sin palabras alguna la movió frente a los ojos de Draco que su nublaron. Sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron asta Hermione y pudo ver como sus labios se movían y en ellos pudo leer un lo siento antes que todo se perdiera entre la oscuridad.

_**El mundo está fuera de quicio… y el rencor crece en los corazones…**_

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza… pero aquí estoy de nuevo volviendo a mis causes después de un largo tiempo… en fin aprovechó el momento para agradecerle a las siguientes personas por sus gentiles comentarios que me llenan de dicha y me dan esos ánimos muy necesarios para escribir cada frase… les quiero chicos… y bien ellos son en esta ocasión: **

**lunatico0030**

**SALESIA**

**Effy Malfoy Reckless**

**Nyra Potter**

**Lunajely**

**Chappy**

**Muchas gracias a todos por el constante apoyo y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! **

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


	22. Chapter 22

**GEMELOS MALDITOS **

**CAPITULO 21**

Su respiración era agitada, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones con la naturalidad que le gustaría, escucho con atención aquella voz susurrante pidiendo sangre con tal pasión que le estremeció de miedo. Miro en todas las direcciones sin encontrar a nadie, con cuidado toco una pared donde los candelabros vibraban con cierta intensidad que era audible para él, y en efecto cuando sus dedos tocaron la superficie rustica de la pared su cuerpo lo sintió. Cerro sus ojos y trato de concentrarse quizás así lograría averiguar de dónde provenía las vibraciones sin embargo lo que descubrió en ese momento fue realmente escalofriante. De la pared provenía aquella voz susurrante y se deslizaba lejos de él con gran rapidez. Con dedición y mucho valor siguió las vibraciones y la voz escalofriantes hasta que sus pies se congelaron ante a una perturbadora escena.

Harry miro todo a su alrededor escuchaba pasos y voces acercarse a él. La cena había llegado a su fin, todos mirarían todo lo que el observaba con frialdad. Luna y Theo se detuvieron al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo le miraron y él con un dedo le mostro lo que estaba escrito en la pared con sangre. Gritos horrorizados no tardaron en llegar, los profesores no tardaron en aparecer cuando atraídos por la bulla.

-¿Señor Potter hay algo que nos quiera decir? – pregunto el profesor Snepe mirándolo con ojos críticos.

-No señor, estoy igual de abrumado por lo que veo… - contesto con simpleza mirando a Luna y luego a Theo que se había acercado más que ninguna otra persona.

Dumbledore no tardo en llegar acompañado de Macgonadall. Miro con asombro a casi el decapitado o sir Nicolás colgando con su cabeza decapitada sobre su hombre en dirección a un murar donde palabras escalofriantes se escribían revelando una verdad escalofriante.

Las palabras fueron grabadas con fuego ardiente en las memorias de los aprendices. Dumbledore despidió a todos los alumnos que susurraban temerosos. Quedando a solas con el trió de Slytherin.

-Interesante mensaje… no lo creen… -susurro Dumbledore ajustando sus anteojos para leer con cuidado.

-Interesante, esto es escalofriantes debemos encontrar a persona que está perpetrando estos actos de vandalismo. –hablo con molestia Macgonadall.

-Aun así, debemos admitir que no es ningún aficionado y que tiene intensiones de seguir realizando estos actos… si observan se darán de cuenta que el señor Nicolás no esta simplemente petrificado, es un hechizo muy potente, me atrevería a decir que es magia oscura, sin embargo no ha dejado huella alguna, y solo cuatro magos en este castillo podrían lograr la a saña. – Snepe se giro mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

-Es muy halagador de su parte que reconozca nuestro poder profesor Snepe… sin embargo eh de aclararle que sus suposiciones son infundadas. No tenemos nada que ver en este crimen. Aun así, le aseguramos que lo resolveremos. Ahora bien, si nos disculpan debemos retirarnos. –Theo inclino su cabeza en una leve reverencia y le ofreció su brazo a Luna que se había mantenido en silencio observando toda la escena, notando algunas irregularidades que muchos parecían ignorar. Como siempre era bien sabido no había crimen perfecto.

Durante unos minutos vagando por el pasillo Harry se detuvo frente a una ventana y observo la lejanía.

-El clima comienza a cambiar, pronto nevara… y esta ola de frio se intensificara. –comento con preocupación atrayendo la atención de Luna y Theo que se mantuvo tranquilo.

-Si eso ocurre el poco calor que queda en el castillo desaparecerá y tú caerás en la inconsciencia. Hermione ah pedido que la veamos en unos minutos. –comento Luna algo distraída.

Hermione abrió sus ojos con pereza, el frio le hacía castañar los dientes, las noches eran más heladas que el día, tomo su varita para poner un hechizo que le mantuviera sus mantas calientitas. Y eso no funcionaba estaba segura que pondría una gran fogata en medio de la enfermería para que la mantuviera caliente.

Un extraño ruido mantuvo a Hermione alerta cuando no sintió presencia humana en el lugar, sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar en penumbras sin distinguir algo con claridad. Un siseo que puso sus bellos de punta la impuso a quedarse sentada sobre la cama, con rapidez quito todos los cabellos que cubrían su rostro. Miro uno de los rincones de la enfermería más oscura. Algo había allí estaba segura, escucho el sonido de algo ser arrastrado, no se atrevió hablar, no por medio si no por precaución, no podía ver lo que ocurría, pero estaba segura que tenía mucho miedo.

Con determinación alejo las mantas y mantuvo el agarre en su varita con determinación. Sin embargo el choque de una lechuza contra el cristal de la ventana cercana la izo gritar, miro la ventana y la lechuza que cayó sin vida luego de que ella la mirara, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando vio aquellos ojos rojos sobre el cristal.

Su varita callo de su mano y rodo por la habitación, la mano de Hermione quedo colgando, sus ojos abiertos sin vida y su respiración detenida, su piel comenzó a ponerse pálida. Su cuerpo estaba congelado mirando a la ventana. Y fue en esa posición en la que la encontraron Luna, Harry y Theo cuando ingresaron a la enfermería y encendieron las luces.

Luna cubrió su boca ahogando un grito de terror, Harry corrió hacia ella seguido de Theo que impresiono toda la habitación encontrando un camino húmedo en uno de los rincones.

-Que haremos Harry, esto desestabiliza todo la armonía de los elementos. Este el principio del caos, el mundo perderá su estabilidad. Debemos hacer algo… - Luna jardeaba superada por la situación mirado a Hermione.

-Tranquilízate Luna… - demando Theo caminando hacia ella tomándola de los hombros con fuerza obligándola a que lo mirara. –todo está bien… debemos actual ahora… Harry ya ah llegado la hora…

-Desearía decir que estoy listo… demonios esto no debía suceder… Hermione no puede estar mucho tiempo en ese estado… el agua es parte de la vida, si ella no fluye todo el mundo mágico y humano entraran en crisis.

-Preparemos la poción de mandrágoras, será suficiente… - susurro Luna controlando su respiración con trabajo.

-¿Pero donde encontraremos mandrágoras adultas con el invierno tan próximo…? las que están en el invernadero aun son jóvenes. –argumento Harry acariciando los risos de Hermione preguntándose porque ella ultimarte se estaba convirtiendo en eslabón mas débil del grupo.

-En la mansión Nott desde luego… - Theo se alejo de Luna y camino hacia la varita de Hermione que estaba a unos metros de la cama y que Harry estuvo a centímetros de pisar.

-No sabía que cultivaban mandrágora… - comento Harry con ojos abrumado por lo que tendría que hacer en pocas horas o quizás minutos.

-Tengo muchas plantas Harry… plantas medicinales y curiosas… pero ese no es asunto aquí… tenemos que ocultar a Hermione… y no hay lugar más seguro que sala de los fundadores… - continuo Theo acariciando la majilla de Hermione.

-Entonces es hora de irnos. Cada minuto en que estemos aquí estamos propensos a ser descubiertos. –Luna con pasos temblorosos pero determinados camino hacia Hermione y con un movimiento de su varita la izo levitar.

Theo tomo una manta y la cubrió. Harry susurro un hechizo para volverla invisible…

-Harry se que dejamos sobre tus hombros una gran responsabilidad y que el peso debe ser agobiante. Sin embargo aquí estaremos esperando por ti… se que pase lo que pase serás el vencedor… -susurro Luna abrazando a su amigo para darle las fuerzas para esa noche enfrentar el basilisco.

En la mansión Malfoy Narcisa revisaba los álbumes familiares de Hermione y Draco cuando eran bebes. Sonrió en uno donde Draco sonreía con las mejillas llenas de lodo sosteniendo una rosa para ella en forma de disculpa por presentarse en esa condición frente a ella.

Con cuidado paso la pagina encontrándose con Hermione sentada sobre su cama contemplando por la ventana las nubes mientras sobre sus piernas reposaba un libro de cuetos curiosos. Continuo pasando la hoja encontrándose con otra de Hermione, en esa ella tenía seis años y leía para Lucios mientras su esposo tomaba el té. En otra vio a Draco y Hermione sentados juntos mientras Hermione dibujaba un florero mientras que Draco jugaba con sus risos. La siguiente fotografía dejo pensativa a Narcisa, en esa Draco y Hermione tenían sus manos entrelazadas mientras reían con sus frentes unidas. Era una imagen tierna… sin embargo sus dedos temblaban por algún motivo desconocido.

Lucios entro a la sala de descanso de su esposa y la miro durante un minutos antes de acercase a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo…? - pregunto Lucios tras unos minutos de observar a su esposa que parecía ignorar su presencia.

-Siento algo extraño… es como si supiera algo referente a esta imagen y a la vez solo fueran impresiones mías… no sé, es desconcertantes. – Narcisa suspiro y cerró el álbum.

Lucios solo tomo su mano y la mantuvo entre las suyas, sabía muy bien que alguno de sus hijos borro la memoria de su esposa ya que ella ignoraba las cosas que descubrió días anteriores antes de ir a Hogwarts a una visita sorpresa para Draco y Hermione. Y a su regreso ya no recordaba nada. Estaba seguro que ese hijo suyo no era nadie más que Hermione. Solo ella podía hacerlo sin temor alguno de alguna repercusión.

Draco se sostuvo como pudo del lavado, se miro al espejo, su cuerpo temblaba y una capa de sudor frio cubría su cuerpo, sentía su magia perder el control buscando algo con desesperación. Cubrió con su mano temblorosa su rostro y sus ojos. Trato de controlarse y llegar a su cama, sin embargo aquella desesperación de su magia aumentaba con cada segundo, tenía la sensación de tener tentáculos que buscaban con agresividad algo que él no lograba determinar.

Draco trastabillo cuando llego a la puerta de baño, una fuerte sensación de vértigo le izo cuestionarse si moverse sería la mejor idea en ese momento. Suspiro y con decisión de llegar a su cama dio los siguientes pasos en dirección a la cama donde se dejo caer como un peso muerto. Todo a su alrededor daba vuelto, algo le hacía falta, algo le había sido robado y su magia lo buscaba con desesperación, ese algo le ponía en agonía. El frio en su cuerpo aumentaba, su cuerpo no respondía como él deseaba, su respiración se hacía pesada. Se sentía tan débil que no podía poner bajo control su magia que aplastaba todo a su paso. El corazón de Draco martillaba con fuerza en su cabeza, sus oídos no captaban sonido alguno más que los latidos de su corazón. Y en ese momento de desesperación Draco solo pudo pensar en Hermione, le llamo una y otra vez. Quería que ella fuera en su ayuda, que ella le susurra al odio que no temiera a esas extrañas sensación de pérdida. Tras susurrar su nombre una vez más derribo las barreras que les mantenía separados olvidando el estado de Hermione en la enfermería, el solo quería que ella estuviera a su lado. Sin embargo lo recibió el silencio de sus lazos, no pudo sentir sus emociones, no pudo sentir nada, y fue en ese preciso momento en que su mente se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad ocasionada por el shock.

Harry tomo aire y miro como los lavados del baño de niñas se abría dejando ante él un pasadizo secreto que le llevaría a la guarida del monstruo. No había nadie a su lado, era como debía de ser, sus amigos no podían ayudarle en esa batalla. Ajusto su capa y con firmeza sostuvo su varita con su mano derecha y su espada con la mano izquierda. Cerro sus ojos y con un paso valiente se dejo caer por las tuberías cayendo a sobre una torre de desperdicios que no le daban un buen aspecto al lugar y ni hablar de su olor que le ocasionaba arcadas.

Con pasos cautelosos camino entre los túneles que se abrían paso ante él, en su mente iban los recuerdos de su maestro, de sus familiares y amigos… sus emociones estaban realizando una revolución en su interior, eran esos recuerdos de sus seres queridos que le hacían avanzar hacia aquella batalla con un final desconocido para él. El frio se intensificaba a medida que avanzaba, estaba descendiendo y alejando de castillo. Sus pies tropezaron con algo, la escases de luz cada vez mas empeoraba su visión, con la tenue luz que aun había en el lugar vislumbro la piel del basilisco.

Contuvo el aliento al ver lo grande que era aquella piel, a pesar del miedo continuo caminando sabiendo que iba en la dirección correcta. Frente a él no tardo en aparecer una puerta de hierro de color negro con serpientes que representaba las cerraduras que mantenían libre la bestia que horas antes había estado rondando en el castillo dentro de las tuberías. Susurro un ábrete en la lengua de las serpientes y la puerta se abrió para él ocasionando más ruido de lo que le hubiera justado.

Con cuidado se adentro en aquel nuevo terreno enemigo, memorizo todo a su alrededor con meticulosidad. Porque uno de esos detalles podría ser la diferencia entre su victoria o derrota. Tomo aire en sus pulmones y camino sobre una plataforma donde las estatuas de serpientes mostraban sus colmillos custodiado aquel camino hacia la gran cabeza de Salazar Slytherin. Harry escucho el movimiento del agua y con calma y mente fría miro en dirección a la serpiente, sus ojos verdes brillaron con una frialdad temeraria. Se mantuvo de pie mostrándose magníficamente poderoso y una sonrisa torcida se abrió paso en sus facciones. Estaba listo para enfrentar su destino, a partir de ese momento dejaba de ser un mago común para convertirse en un ermitaño que mantendría el equilibro de los dos mundos, un mago que entraba en armonía con su elemento el fuego ardiente que recorría su cuerpo. Tomaría aquella bestia, la dominaría o liquidaría. El poder de aquella bestia era abrumador y el podría poséelo o destruirlo.

El basilisco se irguió desafiando el mago que osaba irrumpir en su hogar, detrás de la serpiente se encontraba una bruja observando con atención el intruso con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

Estaba oscuro… el lugar era siniestro, sin embargo se sentía flotar en medio de aquella oscuridad, podía sentir una fría alguna envolverla. Su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, sus músculos estaban rígidos y su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes, la impotencia la invadió. Quiso gritar pero sus labios se mantenían sellados negándose a cumplir con su desesperada reacción. No recordaba cuanto tiempo estaba en ese situación, no sabía porque estaba en ese lugar no recordaba nada más que aquel reflejo en la ventana.

Un liquido amargo se deslizo sobre sus labios hasta llegar a su estomago e expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Un líquido ardiente que despertaba todos sus sentidos, y de pronto pudo mover su dedos y sus ojos buscaron con ansiedad la luz en medio de aquellas tinieblas, su cuerpo se estremeció ante todo aquella agua que rodeaba su cuerpo que volvía de alguna forma a la vida, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron los ojos azules de Luna que le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien Hermione? – pregunto luna ayudándola a sentarse dentro de la tina de agua.

-Si… ¿por qué estoy en este lugar? – pregunto a notal la sala de los fundadores y más lejos a Theo junto a una mesa larga de trabajo donde sin duda alguna habían preparado la poción de mandrágora que la había liberada de aquella petrificación.

-No podíamos dejarte en la enfermería y despertar más sospechas y pánicos en los estudiantes. – comento Theo regresando con un vaso de agua dulce el cual le ofreció a Hermione quien lo tomo con movimientos aun torpes.

Hermione bebió con ansiedad aquella agua que su organismo necesitaba con urgencia. Sin embargo algo llamo su atención evitando que bebiera la última gota de aquella agua. Un nuevo poder estremeció su cuerpo hasta llenarlo de una extraña sensación similar a la corriente electrizando sus bellos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo alegre por Harry.

-Veo que ya lo has notado… - un susurro lejano enfoco la atención de Hermione en aquella voz familiar para ella. en una esquina cercana a un ventanal estaba Harry mirando el ocaso con ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa gélida que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Felicitaciones Harry… - susurro Hermione maravillada por el aura de poder que emanaba su amigo.

Harry abrió sus ojos y miro a Hermione con sus ojos de serpientes, rojos como la sangre, Hermione abrió sus ojos llenos de horror al comprobar aquel cambio tan drástico que había borrado aquellos hermosos ojos jades de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Hermione… estamos trabajando en un hechizo que volverá los ojos de Harry al mismo color en poco tiempo. – se apresuro hablar Luna con una sonrisa en sus labios ofreciéndole a Hermione una toalla para que se secara.

-¿No estás herido Harry?, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Mataste a la bestia o la has puesto bajo tu dominio? – pregunto Hermione atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros que se habían estado haciendo la misma respuesta desde el regreso de Harry.

-Tranquila pequeña, creo que deberías descansar un poco e ir a visitar a Draco.

-¿Draco que le ha ocurrido, está herido, donde estas? – pregunto aterrada de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su amado hermano.

-Tranquila, solo ha estado muy preocupado por ti… Hermione el peso de nuestro secreto nos separara de todos nuestros amigos, con el tiempo notaras mas la distancia que nos separa de este mundo. Nosotros seremos eventualmente ermitaños y sufriremos algún cambio como lo ha hecho Harry, quizás ese cambio no solo sea en los ojos, Harry no podrá ocultar para siempre lo que es… quizás nosotros tampoco lo podremos hacer con el tiempo… sin embargo, hay que comenzar a distanciarnos de todo aquello que nos rodea ya que en este momento el equilibrio depende de nosotros y nos encontramos en un peligro latente. –concluyo Theo volviendo a su lugar de trabajo limpiando su cardero y guardando un poco de la posición de mandrágora en un estante donde habían cientos de botellitas llenas de líquidos de todos los colores, desde pociones sanadoras hasta venenos letales.

Hermione se puso de pie con dificulta y salió de la tina pisando sobre la alfombra la cual escurrió todo el agua que estilaba sus ropas. Con dedos pálidos y muy arrugados aparto el cabello que cubría parte de su mejilla izquierda y miro la espalda de Theo y asintió con lentitud sabiendo que el tenia la razón. Pero aun sabiéndola ella aprovecharía cada minuto o segundo de su tiempo para estar junto a él, junto a su Draco creando buenos recuerdos que quizás con el tiempo serian un veneno corrosivo que la destruiría o quizás tambien podría ser su salvación en aquel mundo de soledad que le esperaba.

-Hermione a dónde vas, pregunto Harry quien no se había movido desde su lagar al ver a Hermione que se cubría con una capa para salir de la habitación.

-Debo ir a ver a Draco…- susurro antes de abandonar la habitación.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Lo siento de verdad. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualice esta historia que ya ni lo recuerdo. El factor tiempo es el motivo de mi ret5raso, mi tiempo se ha reducido hasta tener solo un par de horas para dormir. Sé que no es escusa para ustedes, pero mis responsabilidades en este momento son muchas, así que le ruego un poco de compresión y paciencia… le agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios…**

**SALESIA**

**Lunajely**

**Chappy**

**Effy Malfoy Reckless**

**HelenaGreySaavedra**

**Muchas gracias por todo… les quiero mucho, besos…**


	23. Chapter 23 FINJAMOS SER FELICES

**GEMELOS MALDITOS**

**Capítulo 22**

**FINJAMOS SER FELICES**

Los pasos silenciosos hacían ecos en los largos pasillos, su caminan era algo torpe y sus piernas y su cuerpo se sentía completamente débil, pero su necesidad de verle era mayor que sus dolencias, no podía soportar un segundo más sin tenerle entre sus brazos. Hermione se detuvo cuando quedo frente a la entrada de Slytherins. Su hermano estaba dentro de esa sala, podía sentir su aura, su poder susurrando a su oído su ubicación. Sin ser vista cruzo la sala común de Slytherins, la gran chimenea estaba encendida con un débil fuego agonizante, frete a ella los muebles permanecían vacios y sin perder segundo continuo con su travesía.

Hermione quedo frente a su habitación, tomo aire y susurro la contraseña, la puerta se abrió sin hacer ni un ruidito. Caminando en las puntas de sus zapatos se acerco a la cama de Draco con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que iluminaban sus ojos como si se tratara de la luz de una vela. La chimenea le daba la luz suficiente para distinguir el cuerpo de Draco cubierto por las sabanas, sonrió al ver como comenzaba a moverse lentamente, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro lentamente, cuando una mano femenina callo junto al lado derecho de la cama, sus ojos se movieron incrédulos hasta un pierna larga y esbelta, claramente le pertenecía a una mujer. Y no fue preciso ver más, buscar otro rasgo femenino para saber que su hermano no había dormido solo, su hermano rompió la promesa que le hizo, pero cuantas veces ella lo había hecho, deseaba gritar y llorar, maldecir a Draco y a la mujer junto a él. Su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada. Con pasos lentos y armándose de todo el valor del mundo se dirigió al baño y con un movimiento de su varita se despejo de todas sus túnicas, y sin previo aviso se metió bajo la regadera y se dejo caer allí, bajo su cabeza, sin permitirse llorar se quedo allí bajo el agua helada que caía como un diluvio sobre su cabeza. Su corazón latía y su cuerpo se estremecía ante el llanto, sentía profundas punzadas, para callar sus gritos movió sus ante brazos con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar. Le dolía no tenerlo, le dolía amarlo y se odiaba por sentir aquel amor enfermo que corrompía su alma. Debía dejar de amarlo, debía abandonarlo, deseaba completar su misión y desaparecer de aquel lugar, huir lejos de él donde su presencia no la lastimara, donde su corazón dejara de anhelar su amor. Deseaba olvidarlo…

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y ella no sintió su calidez, la fría agua las camuflajeaban. Su vista se izo borrosa y cerro sus ojos, lentamente el agua le fue cubriendo en una cúpula que trataba de protegerla de aquella escena detrás de la puerta. Y por más que lo intento no pudo olvidar lo que vio.

Pansy gimió y se movió entre las sabanas de seda, sonrió al sentir el cuerpo junto a ella, rio con alegría, Draco la había dejado dormir con él durante toda la noche, le miro, su rostro de adonis bien esculpido, Draco había estado actuando extraños los últimos días, sin embargo ella había logrado apaciguar a la bestia hasta el punto de dormir entre sus brazos. Pansy gimió antes los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sin desear levantarse realmente de la cama decidió ir hacerse antes de que Draco despertara y quizás tal vez tuviera otra ronda de sexo… ante la simple idea se calentó una vez más. Con lentos movimientos se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el baño, pensó en Astoria, le había ganado a la muy idiota, ahora le restregaría su victoria, Draco siempre la escogería a ella por encima de cualquier cosa, de eso estaba segura, después de todo ella siempre había sido más constante en su vida incluso más que la arrogante de su hermana. Esa maldita que se volvió un estorbo más en su vida hacia el camino del éxito. Como la detestaba.

Pansy empujo la puerta del baño dejando escapar un bostezo antes que su boca saliera un grito para nada femenino, más bien era similar al rugido de una bestia agonizante, Draco se sentó rápidamente en la cama y tomo su varita y giro a todos los lados en busca de aquel pobre animal agónico que no entendía como se había escabullido en su habitación. Hasta que encontró el emisor de aquel desagradable sonido, Pansy tenía las manos sobre u boca mirando fijamente su baño.

Se puso de pie tras suspirar recordando que había tenido una noche salvaje con la morena después de unas cuantas copas de whiskey de fuego. Se rasco la cabeza y se bajo de la cama sin importarle su desnudes, a fin de cuentas Pansy ya había deleitado con su cuerpo unas cuantas docenas de veces.

Pansy miro a Draco acercarse a ella manteniendo la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Que ocurre Pansy? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, hay un monstruo en el baño? – pregunto con burla.

-No un monstruo pero si tú hermana.

Contesto Pansy fría paralizando a Draco en el acto que con un ágil movimiento de su varita sin pensarlo cubrió su desnudes con la parte inferir de su piyama. Y acoto la distancia en tres pasos hasta quedar frente de la puerta del baño y mirar la escena un poco perturbadora frente a sus ojos. Su hermosa hermana estaba dentro de una cúpula de agua y su cabello se movía en toda sus direcciones manteniendo su rostro oculto dentro de sus brazos, con cuidado se acerco, todo el piso estaba mojado aunque su agua no alcanzaba a cubrir sus tobillos pero si era suficiente agua para mojar sus pies y estremecer su cuerpo ante la helada agua, quiso saltar y alejarse de aquella agua, pero a ver a su Hermione en esa cúpula de agua le lleno de intriga, se agacho un poco hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Hermione. Su piel se veía muy pálida y sin contar con su desnudes que logro un imprevisto sonrojo.

-Que tiene… tu hermana está loca Draco, mira que…

Draco se giro lentamente al escuchar la voz de Pansy, por un instante se olvido complemente de ella, maldijo por debajo y se puso de pie de un impulso camino hacia Pansy y con mira gélida susurro para no perturbar a Hermione que se vistiera y abandonara su habitación, Pansy quiso reclamar pero los ojos de Draco y su tono de voz no le dieron lugar a sus reclamos, así que como un zorra obediente abandono la habitación murmurando mal humorada, prometiéndose que se vengaría de Hermione por haberle arruinado su despertar. La odiaba, cuando ella estaba, Draco no le prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera ella, se volvía el centro de su atención y la dirección en que sus ojos siempre mantenían.

Draco camino hacia Hermione con curiosidad, estaba molesto, iracundo, desde que ella irrumpió en su vida todo se había salido de control, había luchado contra las necesidad de repudiarla por hacerle pasar por todas esas emociones que trataban de quemarle. Quería odiarla, lastimarla hasta el punto en que sus ojos derramaran lagrimas de sangre, quería romperla para que sufriera lo que él estaba sufriendo, para que sintiera como sentía que su vida se acortaba, como su alma gritaba de agonía, el solo quería que ella comprendiera lo desesperado que estaba al sentir como se ahogaba en todo aquellos sentimientos… Hermione su hermana, no creía en ella, sus palabras vacías que le abandonaban y lo condenaban a la agonía. El dolor de los días anteriores le había mostrado que ella era la causante, desde que ella regreso… todo era su culpa.

La cúpula de agua callo lentamente cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos y busco aquella mirada que le miraba con tanto desprecio, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar quien él era el causante de aquella inquietante sensación. Draco quien le había orillado el secreto de sus emociones le miraba con desprecio. Hermione bajo su cabeza sintiendo como su cuerpo le traicionaba y temblaba llena de pavor al entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel instante, ellos se estaban dañando de tal manera que pronto se destruirían uno al otro. La maldición estaba creciendo.

Draco tomo una toalla y con pasos lentos se inclino y cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione, ocultando ese creciente rencor que crecía en su interior.

-Eres una tonta, puedes enfermar. – susurro conteniendo el aliento sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación que le condenaba. Odiaba esos sentimientos que le volvían idiota y le hacían caer tan bajo. La despreciaba…

-Lo siento -susurro Hermione con temor de levantar su cabeza para verle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto distraído alzándola entre sus brazos, estaba mas liviana de lo que recordaba al igual que pálida.

-Por romper mí promesa. – susurro sin objetar por ser llevada a la cama con tan delicadeza cuando sentía el rechazo del cuerpo de su hermano. Hermione contuvo un sollozo al recodarle en la cama envuelto entre los brazos de Pansy que se enroscaba a él como una serpiente. La escena le ocasionaba repulsión, un dolor en su pecho que le ahogaba, ese sentimiento se volvía cada vez más intenso, le obligaba a comportarse tan patética, lo celos la consumirían. Ese amor la mataría sin duda alguna.

-Yo he roto las mías así que no te disculpes. – respondió Draco dejándola sobre la cama de Hermione ya que la del se encontraba revuelta y con olor a sexo después de la noche que había tenido con Pansy.

-¿Te arrepientes hermano…? ¿Te arrepientes de romper tus promesas? – pregunto con hilo de voz temblado por el frio y el temor de aquella respuesta que la hundiría mas en su dolor, en esa tristeza que marchitaba su alma, no había duda que su amor era una verdadera maldición que les condenaba a sentir amor por el otro y odio por sí mismos y su incapacidad de contener aquellos sentimientos corrosivos que les cortaban las alas impidiéndoles volar en libertad. Un amor que doblegaba sus almas hasta humillarlas atando sus manos y deseos a sus lazos de sangre que les hacia sangrar sus ojos por el llanto que no podían derramar por ese amor que no tendría curación.

-No lo hago, después de todo solo son palabras que se las puede llevar el viento y que no se deben conservar… se vuelven veneno. – susurro tomando otra toalla para secar el cabello de Hermione que aun no le miraba, si ella en ese momento hubiera levantado su cabeza y lo hubiera mirado a los ojos se fuera estremecido ante aquellos ojos tormentosos completamente vacios sin una sonrisa más que una mueca dolorosa.

Hermione estornudo y Draco con un movimiento de varita la seco completamente.

-¿Dónde estabas… a donde fuiste esta vez? – pregunto después de unos minutos Draco observando a Hermione que no respondió a su pregunta solo se recostó de la cama y se cubrió con una gruesa manta y cerro sus ojos.

-Vete a clases estoy cansada. – susurro con los ojos cerrados manteniendo los puños temblorosos, sin sentir arrepentimiento por su actual frio. El se lo merecía, se sentía engañada, traicionada, quería volver a llorar, pero eso no solucionaría nada, ella tenía que aceptar que Draco no le pertenecía, que ellos eran hermanos y debía admitir que necesitaba zacearse de un cuerpo que si le podría brindar calor…

Draco no dijo nada, solo camino hasta el baño para cumplir con sus rutinas matutinas. El ya se esperaba el silencio de Hermione, ella no le tenía confianza, y como tenerle confianza cuando el no confiaba en su juicio. Le dejaría tranquila por unos minutos, ordenaría sus pensamientos, si le era posible ya que sus mente era un nido de preguntas donde miles de inquietudes y respuestas se formaban. Aquella situación se escapaba de sus manos, necesitaba con urgencia un consejo, necesitaba ayuda, aunque su orgullo y el temor de revelar aquel secreto lo retenía, sin embargo estaba lunática y Potter, pero como abordar el asunto sin ridiculizarse mas antes ellos.

El agua helada cubrió su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos, estaba sujetado de manos y piernas, no quería estar en presencia de Hermione, no lo podía seguir soportando. Ella le desconcertaba, generaba tantas emociones que tenía miedo de cometer una locura de la cual arrepentirse toda la vida, y en se momento se descubrió deseando para que desapareciera una vez más, para poder lidiar con ese sufrimiento, solo le dolería unos días por la separación, pero el lograría superarlo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, sin embargo no lo haría mientras ella estuviera allí en su habitación durmiendo junto a él, donde su perfume se volvía el aire que solo ambicionaba respirar, no quería ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no parecían acabar nunca. no quería ver el se rostro lleno de sufrimiento y su mirada temerosa huir de su rostro, Draco gimió, sintiendo como su alma se volvía pedazos, no había duda esos sentimientos le llevaban a un profundo poso oscuro donde lo aguardaba el fracaso y el tomento del sufrimiento de sus padres…

Tras unos minutos Draco salió del baño y miro a Hermione aun cubierta con su manta, con cuidado avivo el fuego de la chimenea, aun a pesar de sus pensamientos contradictorios seguía cuidando de ella. De su hermosa hermanita. La contemplo por un par de minutos deseando tocar su piel, deseando abrazarla y quedarse allí con el tiempo detenido secando las lagrimas de sus ojos llorosos… pero solo eran deseos viciosos que los lastimaría aun mas. El ya debía aceptar que ella no era para él, decido a salir de la habitación tomo su bolso dispuesto abandonar aquel lugar.

-Vuelve pronto hermano. – el susurro de Hermione paralizo a Draco junto a la puerta. Sin embargo el no se giro a verla, y no le dio respuesta alguna, solo abandono la habitación. Hermione contemplo su espalda con tristeza. Y se quedo allí sobre la cama, quieta y con su cuerpo helado, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí inmóvil, o en qué momento se quedo profundamente dormida. Solo se despertó cuando un insoportable calor se apodero de su cuerpo, gimió con el dolor cabeza, miro el fuego de la chimenea con recelo, lo apago con solo enfocarse en apagarlo, después de todo magia sin varita y no verbal se le daban fácil pero agotador. Con cuidado se puso de pie, sentía sus piernas débiles y su cabeza le pesaba, el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar con coherencia y todo a su alrededor daba vuelta. Tomo su varita con cuidado e invoco su cofre de pociones y bebió una para calmar su dolor de cabeza. Tenía que ir a clases, había perdido todas de la mañana, pero eso solo porque estaba muy agotada. Su energía se encontraba completamente drenada, con cuidado se cambio de ropa y cepillo sus dientes y lavo con abundante agua su rosto. Suspiro y noto que estaba algo roja, no tardo en percatarse que tenía todos los síntomas de un refriado. Con un gemido tomo otra poción y espero unos segundos que le comenzara hacer efecto, se miro al espejo y se arreglo el cabello descuidadamente y tomo su bolso muy pesado y lo reviso con cuidado, no recordaba que día era o que materias tendría. Así que opto por llevar todos sus libros, aliviano el bolso para que no pesara y abandono la habitación. Era la hora del almuerzo, así que aprovecharía de comer algo solido después de tanto tiempo, aun estaba algo desorientada, sus caminar lento le hizo que se tomara más tiempo del necesario en llegar al comedor.

Tomo aire lentamente antes de cruzar aquella puerta. Su corazón latía rápidamente, no tenía sentido para ella que después de tanto tiempo aun sintiera nervios al entrar en aquel lugar. Era una sensación de no pertenecer aquel lugar, se sentía una intrusa en todas aquellas vidas.

Por un momento sus oídos silbaron cuando las boses se detuvieron por unos minutos para luego volver a su cauce, pero unos tonos más bajos, no había duda de que estaban hablando de ella. Camino con la cabeza erguida hasta mesa de Slytherin y se sentó frente a Luna quedando entre Theo y Harry que le hicieron espacio. Harry pasó su mano sobre su hombro y ella se recostó de él cansada por el largo camino.

-No te ves mu bien…- hablo Luna con tono preocupado tomando un poco de puré.

-Creo que me he refriado… - susurro Hermione tomando un poco de Té caliente que le ofreció Theo después de agregarle unas góticas de miel.

-Gracias Theo…- susurro cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el cálido liquido recorrer su cuerpo.

-No has comido, durante mucho tiempo, debes comer cosas livianas para que tu estomago pueda procesar, tardara unos días hasta que puedas comer normalmente. – hablo con tranquilidad Theo.

-¿Normal con nuestra dieta…? – pregunto Harry con sarcasmo mirando su puré como si se tratara de su enemigo mientras que sus demás compañeros disfrutaba de jugosos trozos de carne y porciones consideradas de pudin de moras. Oh y como olvidar sus grandes copas llenas de jugo de calabaza, mientras el tenia te de hierbas.

-Pronto terminara esta etapa. No te rendirás ahora... – Luna tomo un poco de Puré y se lo llevo a la boca saboreándole lentamente.

Hermione rio lentamente mirando el plato que le había pasado Harry, no se veía muy apetitoso pero era lo que había y no debía ser quisquillosa con la comida. Suspiro y tomo un poco y lo llevo a su boca.

Una fuerte mirada atrajo la atención de Hermione, unos lugares más adelante estaba Blaise, Pansy, Astoria y Draco sentados. La mirada de Draco era insistente. Hermione le miro a los ojos y sin poder contener aquella mirada bajo su cabeza he izo a un lado el plato con puré. Se sentía ahogarse una vez más, sus ojos picaron y su respirar se izo más dificultoso. Miro a Luna suplicante. Necesitaba huir de esa mirada…

-¡Caracoles hervido! Hermione aun no te has puesto al tanto de las clases… vamos a la biblioteca, necesitas estudiar para ponerte al día con todo… - Luna se levanto en brinco asustando a Theo y Harry por su actual imperativo tan repentino.

-Vamos luna Hermione viene llegando al menos déjala comer un poco… - protesto Harry mirando el puré como si fuera el enemigo que trataba de derrotar devorándolo todo.

-Está bien Harry, ya he comido suficiente, no debo esforzar a mi estomago, luego me llevas una manzana… le pidió poniéndose de pie, regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo y otra a Theo que la miro con preocupación por unos segundos para luego volver a su comida con su rostro en blanco.

Draco observo a Hermione desde su entrada en el gran comedor. Se veía un poco pálida, pero lo atribuyo a su locura de dormir dentro de una burbuja de agua. La vio acercase con su cabeza en alto, su caminar era despacio, sin embargo detonaba respecto, exigía ser vista, ella era una reina… Draco por unos segundos estuvo tentado a reír, sin embargo se contuvo al recordar los últimos acontecimientos y algo que realmente le molestaba, ella no le había notado. O simplemente le estaba ignorando. Contuvo su ira cuando se sentó junto a Theo y Harry, el no comprendía cuando sus amigos se habían alejado de él, desde la llegada de Hermione se había formado aquel irregular grupo, con muchos secretos… que se los ocultaban, no le tenían confianza, le había hecho a un lado como si él no ameritaba del tiempo de ellos. Como si él fuera inferior, escucho sus risas suaves y discretas, pero estaban allí al igual que se aire de misterio. Y entonces ella sintió su mirada y se giro y le busco notando por primera vez su presencia, pudo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos. La miro con ira sin ser consciente de ello y ella huyo de su mirada. Tras unos cortos minutos Draco observo a Luna y Hermione alejarse del comedor. Frunció el seño, noto que Hermione no había comido básicamente nada y que una vez más ellos estaban comiendo cosas sin sentido. Los ojos de Draco siguieron a Hermione hasta que abandono el lugar, nuevamente sus ojos se enfocaron en Harry, el había cambiado en muchos aspectos, el había olvidado su amistad de años, tambien había olvidados sus aventuras, había algo extraño en él, su magia era más fuerte y su presencia en algunos momentos se volvía sofocante a causa de su magia.

Hermione se llevo su mano al pecho, podía notar una vez más la brecha que se abría entre Draco y ella, cerro sus ojos tratando de ordenar su pensamientos.

Luna miro a Hermione con mirada tímida, no sabía cómo abordar aquel asunto llenos de espinas que dañaban a su amiga. No era fácil observar como aquella maldición se volvía mas fuerte, en poco tiempo se les será imposible estar juntos, la soledad crecía en Hermione, podía notarlo, algo no estaba bien con ella. Luna solo podía contemplar y abrazar a Hermione, dejarla que llorara sobre su hombro… en el silencio del aquel pasillo lejano…

Una repentina ventisca y un canto que rompió los susurros del castillo estremeció a los cuatros aprendices… los ojos de Luna se abrieron desmesuradamente, Hermione solo se desconcertó y cuando pudo sobreponerse ante la sorpresa de aquella poderosa magia solo pudo ver la espalda de Luna doblando en unos de los pasillos.

Sin dudar por un segundo Hermione corrió detrás de su amiga, aquello era inesperado, no había palabras para describir aquel momento.

Los latidos del corazón de luna ensordecían sus oídos, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, el estaba allí, esa criatura se había manifestado para ella, una vez mas todos los planes que habían hecho ella y sus compañeros eran derribadas por un inconveniente. Luna subió las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, corría con todas sus fuerzas necesitaba llegar y ver de qué se trataba, que clase de criatura era, ¿Dónde podía encontrarla? ¿Cuáles eran sus debilidades?, las preguntas seguían surgiendo, Luna podía escuchar los pasos de Hermione que le seguían un poco más alejada… no se detuvo a esperarla a pesar del llamado de Hermione, ella necesitaba verla. Necesitaba saber si tomaría la vida o el dominio sobre aquella criatura.

Con una energía sorprendente Luna llego a la cima de la torre de astronomía, miro con ojos llenos de incredulidad la bestia que tenía que dominar, el aire escapo de sus pulmones cuando la misma la miro a los ojos y rugió con ferocidad. Antes de retroceder y perderse en entre las nubes que no tardo en surcar. Las piernas de Luna temblaron y callo de rodilla, su cuerpo le pasaba factura sobre el esfuerzo que realizo para llegar aquel lugar. El viento movía sus cabellos y un sudor helado cubrió su frente y espada. Su cabello caía como cortinas alrededor de su rostro y fue en esa posición tan derrotada que la encontró Hermione. Los miedos de Luna se habían despertado, Nada la había preparado para aquello, como ella podía hacerle frente algo tan feroz y poderoso como aquella bestia de ojos de rojos carmesí, enfurecidos y sedientos de sangre. Luna se abrazo a sí misma, ella estaba tan aterrada.

Hermione se acerco a Luna, la miro con compasión, ella pudo ver solo por un segundo aquella bestia, un segundo en cual no tardo en deducir cual era, miro a su amiga con temor por ella, era terrible, si por si solo la de Harry había sido una bestia oscura y tenebrosa aquella era feroz y si compasión, devora de humanos como el basilisco salvo que no mataba con la mirada almenaos era un alivio, sin embargo como alcanzar una bestia que vuela sobre sus cabezas, como derrotar ella sola algo tan gigantesco. Una bestia indomable que amaba la libertad y la defendería hasta matar aquel que pretendía someterle…

Hermione se inclino junto a Luna y la atrajo hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo protector, lamentando en su interior por no poder interferir en aquella batalla, era igual de inútil, como lo fue para Harry, como lo sería para Theo y Luna….

-Shhh… tranquila…. Debe haber una forma… solo debemos encontrarla. –susurro Hermione sintiendo como las lagrimas de Luna recorrían sus mejillas, era la primera vez que la veía en aquel estado después de la aquella derrota que casi tomo sus vidas.

Unos minutos más tarde Luna hablo. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos por el llanto, y su voz se encontraba ligeramente enronquecida por los sollozos, se separo de Hermione y camino hacia los ventanales de la torre y trato de tranquilizar su cuerpo tembloroso. Rompió el silencio tratando de hablar con una tranquilidad que no sentía, el temor era más fuerte que su determinación…

-Siempre ame las criaturas magitas sorprendente, puedo ver tantas que nadie más puede, por ello me llaman lunática. Porque estoy abierta a todo aquello que los magos creen imposible, mi imaginación o mis ojos pueden ver mas allá de este mundo insípido que pierde color… sin embargo esa criatura… ella no es apacible y no esperara a que la tome con delicadeza o estará abierta al dialogo, si me descuido me devorara, si dudo tomara mi vida o me quemara hasta reducirme a las cenizas… no se qué hacer, como alcanzar algo que no está a mi alcance, como dormir o tomar la vida de un lagarto de fuego… un dragón de escamas de acero… Yo simplemente estoy perdida, sabe donde estoy, sabe dónde encontrarme y sabe que iré hasta el….

-Un aprendiz que tiembla de temor y llora ante la bestia que debe someter es débil y no merece tan honorable labor. – susurro Theo entrando aquel Lugar sin conmoverse por la apariencia de Luna quebrada y su mejillas siempre sonrojadas pálidas y manchadas por sus lagrimas.

-Theo no es momento. – pidió Hermione suplicante. Sin embargo Theo la ignoro y continuo mirando a Luna con mirada dura sin mostrar lastima por ella sin no una decepción abrumadora.

-Lloras porque es una bestia que no puedes dominar, porque te sientes incapaz de avanzar, ¿eres débil Luna? porque debes tener muy presente que nosotros tambien tenemos que enfrentar una dura prueba, Harry afortunadamente lo ha logrado, pero ha ido y sometido su bestia a pesar de no poder mirarlo… que crees que nos espere a Hermione y a mi después de que Harry tuvo un basilisco, no esperabas que tendrías que enfrentar alguna ave del paraíso que solo contara notas de glorias… es una aprendiz de Ermitaño, has sido preparada para volverte una, así que levanta tu cabeza y calma tus temores, controla tu cuerpo y mantente erguida. Si no lo puedes hacer, entonces no eres digna de nosotros, no eres digna de tu madre que ha puesto tu confianza en ti… en tu poder y capacidad, y sobre todo en tu inteligencia Luna… tu escoges tu camino… o miras al frente y caminas hacia tu destino como una Slytherin… o como una ermitaña que protege el equilibrio del mundo mágico o retrocede y vive con la vergüenza de no haber dado honor a tu madre y destruye el equilibro de este mundo…- Theo camino hacia Luna y le ofreció su mano.

Luna respiraba muy lento con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, nunca se espero aquellas palabras que tomaban sentidos ahora que su mente estaba mas despejada, su cuerpo comenzó a tranquilizarse, el viento helado cubría su cuerpo. Miro detrás de Theo a Hermione y Harry que la miraban expectante diciéndoles con sus ojos que ellos estaban allí y la ayudarían, que aquel hechizo inquebrantable que les unía como un lazo invisible les mantenía unidos… Luna cerró sus ojos y escucho su corazón alejando los temores de su mente que se había vuelto paranoica cuando comprendió la magnitud de su misión.

Entonces tomo una decisión y sus ojos la rebelo cuando los abrió llenos de determinación, manteniéndoles alejados aquellos sueños e ilusiones de correr lejos de aquel lugar y ocultarse donde aquella bestia no pudiera encontrarla.

Theo sonrió de medio lado cuando la mano temblorosa de Luna toma la suya y lo sujeto con firmeza.

Porque Luna no defraudaría a su madre y a sus nuevos amigos, porque ella era una aprendiz y completaría su metamorfosis despertando después de que derrotara aquella bestia en una ermitaña que mantendría el equilibro de aquel mundo y la armonía de todas esas maravillas criaturas que ella podía contemplar llena de felicidad.

-No retrocedas nunca más.- pidió Theo

…

Lucios leía el profeta con el seño fruncido, de nuevo un desconcertante acontecimiento en tono a Hogwarts, dejo el profeta a un lado y tomo un poco de jugo de su copa. Desde la aparición de Hermione de nuevo en su vida, luego de haber estado lejos de su hogar, de su protección ella había vuelto emanado un extraño poder, una energía tan potente como atrayente, tambien estaba el origen de aquel tatuaje en su espalda. Ese diseño con tal perfección pedía ser tomado. Lucios cerro sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, no sabía en que estaba metida su hija, pero sabía que era peligroso, ella le había pedido que preguntara, que no indagara en su pasado y que olvidara aquel tatuaje, pero como cerrar sus ojos antes aquellos eventos infortunios que habían estado ocurriendo y que comenzaban a afectar a su hijo y a su esposa…. El tambien se encontraba afectado en ciento puntos.

Luíos miro a Narcisa, miro sus labios moverse disgustando sus alimentos, ella había olvidado lo descubierto. Aquella maldición que yacía sobre la cabeza de sus hijos, quien tomara la vida de quien, era un pregunta que le atormentaba, desde el nacimiento de ellos persiguió algún indicio que podría deshacer aquel mal, sin embargo todo era infructuoso. Nada arrojaba buenos resultados, porque no existía nada más potente que aquella maldición. Solo un Malfoy sobrevira a ella y siempre era un hombre, por ello Hermione siempre fue el eslabón mas débil desde el nacimiento… quizás no fue una buena idea luchar tanto por la vida de Hermione desde un principio. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que Draco consumiera toda su energía hasta que ya no quedara nada, sin embargo el no pudo esperar a que algo tan terrible ocurriera en su familia, no podía permitir que su hijo tomara la vida de su gemela para completar su alma. Era un padre egoísta y siempre los quiso tener a los dos, ahora aquel maleficio crecía y los cubría, hasta que punto aguantarían, y la pregunta que siempre se hacía al final de aquel vieja sobre los acontecimientos surgieron una vez más en su cabeza, ¿Qué pasaría si él le rebelara la verdad a Draco? El después de todo le había mostrado ser un hombre de confianza a pesar de su edad con una madures digna de su estirpe.

-¿Qué opinas Lucios? – pregunto Narcisa sacando de sus pensamientos a su esposo que la miro confundido.

-Lo ciento Narcisa… podías repetirme una vez más… - pidió Lucios provocando que Narcisa gimiera de dignación ante la falta de interés de su esposo en la fiesta de compromiso que estaba organizando para su hijo.

Draco contempla a Hermione desde la distancia recostado de una pare entre las sombras que estas proyectaban a causa de la posición del sol. Ella reía sobre algo dicho por la sangre sucia Marian que había vuelto a pegar a su Hermione como una garrapata, Draco reflexionaba por lo ocurrido en la mañana, por sus pensamientos llenos de desprecio, por su odio momentáneo que comenzaba a desvanecerse con el transcurso del día. Verla allí frente a él enseñándole nuevos hechizos aquella bruja asquerosa le molestaba, no por el hecho de estar aquella sangre sucia, si no por estar sonriéndole a ella, por aquella distancia que les comenzaba a dividir. Anhelaba cuando sus corazones se habían vuelto un solo y latía a la misma la velocidad, ahora ese corazón se apretaba levemente cuando la miraba, una repentina soledad se había apodero de él. Ya no habían esas sonrisa misteriosas, esos ojos juguetones incitándole hacer alguna travesura como esos días atrás cuando ellos comenzaban a comprenderse, cuando corrían entre clases en busca de estar lejos en las tardes en busca de hacer algo juntos, donde pensaban que era imposible dividir una vez más sus vidas, pero allí estaba, la distancia creciendo entre ellos mientras él se quedaba en silencio observando cómo aquello sucedía. Ya no era imposible el distanciamiento. La vida le estaba dando una lección, su amor no podía suceder, sin embargo la soledad que causaba su ausencia no era algo fácil de ignorar. Tenía el impulso de correr hacia ella y pedirle perdón por romper sus promesas, pero estaba desesperado en aquel entonces, sentía que la había perdido, sus lazos eran imperceptibles. Sentía como cada segundo su esencia desaparecía, sabía que ella no le pertenecía y que aquellos abrazos durante las noches solo eran cadenas que le atormentaban cuando no estaba junto a él. El se había estado perdiendo en un camino, su hermana era como la magia tenebrosa, estar junto a ella le hundía en la oscuridad tan fría y amarga que estremecía su cuerpo de temor y el aun definitivamente se acostumbraba a eso.

Draco apuño sus manos, cerro sus ojos y aparto la mirada de aquella criatura que revoloteaba como una mariposa de suaves alas, su cabello y piel relucían con una luz hipnotizante por la luz de sol. Si tan solo ella le diera una razón para creer en ella. Si le diera una seguridad para que se quedara junto a ella. Si tan solo no desapareciera sin dejar rastros, sin tan solo no lo atormentara con aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Sin tan solo ella revelara sus secretos él no se perdería en sus lamentos.

-¿Te duele el corazón hermano? – el tiempo para Draco se paralizo en ese momento cuando aquella voz llego a sus oídos como un susurro traído por el viento. Abrió sus ojos lleno de sorpresa y la busco junto a él, pero ella no estaba allí, solo estaba el cubierto por las sombras, sin embargo podía sentir su corazón enloquecido. Y la vio allí frente a él en la distancia mirándole fijamente. Tocando su pecho como si ella pudiera sentir sus latidos del corazón como en pasado cuando él le había entregado su corazón y su vínculo se mantenía abierto hasta el punto de escuchar su respiración lenta.

-¿Quieres que sane tu corazón hermano? – una vez mas Draco pudo ori la voz de Hermione sin embargo sabia que esta estaba resonando en su cabeza, sonrió con amargura, el estaba enloqueciendo… y sin poder contener aquellas palabras susurro aquello que deseaba decir en voz alta. Aturdido por aquella extraña situación la miro con rencor.

-Te odio… - y con esas dos palabras se alejo de aquel lugar. Ayudo airado consigo mismo por perderse en aquella risa de carmín y la delicada silueta que marcaba aquel vestido rojo que la hacía resaltar en medio de aquel manto blanco de nieve bajo sus pies.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas con una velocidad impresionante, pudo oír y sentir aquellas palabras con una nitidez que todo su mundo quedo en silencio. Dio un paso hacia atrás con su cuerpo tembloroso. Una de su manos voló a su corazón y la otra a su boca para callar un jardeo. Una vez más sintió un tirón de su magia. Se tambaleo lentamente sintió su vida ser drenada lentamente y quiso huir tambien lejos de él.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Hermione…? – pregunto Marian asustada por el repentino cambio de su maestra…

Hermione negó lentamente pálida y se alejo sin decir nada dejando a Marian desconcertada.

Hermione regreso a la torre de los fundares, abrió su puerta donde un águila le dio paso hacia su cámara llena de libros y estantes de pociones y cachivaches.

Saco de su falda la varita de su maestra y miro su propia varita en la otra. La felicidad para ella era como un mito… una ilusión que llenaba de esperanza su corazón. Un vil sentimiento que era corrosivo y rompía su alma. Su corazón no quería comprender que no importaba si gritaba del nombre de su hermano el no vendría porque su amor ya estaba contaminando, ya no se podían amar. Ya no había felicidad, de allí en adelante solo había dolor y sufrimiento, enloquecería si continuaba mirándole. Hermione se dejo caer sobre un mueble, sus ojos perdían brillo. Ya no habían lagrimas que derramar, solo podía ver como Draco se alejaba cada segundo como la tarde del sol… quería hacerle entender a su corazón que ya no podía mas… sin embargo el era tan testarudo que se negaba a entenderlo. Deseaba tanto gritar y correr lejos hasta sus pies no pudieran un paso más… ella sabía que aquel día llegaría, ella sabía que las promesas rotas que no podían cumplir destruirían su confianza, ese amor por el cual había esperado, era ilógico pero espero que amor fuera algo mágico, sin embargo le producía tanta amargura. Quería beber un veneno sin antídoto para que sus ojos se cerraran y no derramaran mas lagrimas, ese amor le consumía… quería avanzar, quería continuar firme a su misión, no quería cada noche lloraba por él. Sus penas superaban esas alegrías que vivo junto a él, cada sonrisa solo era un recuerdo que la torturaba, ella yo no poseía el corazón de aquel dragón.

Se sentía débil, ella eran frágil, prisionera de aquella maldición heredera de su sangre… deseaba resolver aquel misterio… quizás así tal vez ella lograría poder vivir mil años de soledad… mil años sin él. Pero ese tiempo solo despertaba un miedo profundo en ella, un miedo que la consumía día tras día… ella quien le amaba de esa manera no soportaba mirar aquellos ojos que comenzaba a cubrirse con un velo de rencor… Hermione cubrió su rostro deseando gritar… deseando desvanecerse…. No tenía sueños, solo temor de continuar… miedo de una eternidad recordando aquella última mirada…

Hermione miro por la ventana, ya era de noche, su rostro se reflejaba sobre el cristal, las estrellas estaban allí silenciosa contemplando su sufrimiento sin ofrecerle su ayuda, ellas que cumplían los deseos la dejaban en el olvido. Dejaban que su corazón se desgarrara…

Draco miro el fuego de la chimenea, una vez mas ella se había desvanecido ante sus ojos, el ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actual… le hacía falta a pesar de sus tantas fallas… aunque había cerrado las puertas de su corazón el podía aun sentir el vacio de la ausencia de ella, esas horas se volvían siglos, miro el reloj sobre la chimenea. Cerro sus ojos y cubrió con su mano sus ojos… aun no entendía porque había susurrado con tanto rencor aquel "TE ODIO…" ahora que ella no estaba ahí junto a él sentía su ausencia, entendía que un simple perdón no la traerían de vuelta.

Esa noche Draco durmió sobre el sofá frene a las llamas de la chimenea esperando a que su hermana regresara susurrando su nombre como una súplica, una plegaria que rompería el corazón de quien le escuchara…

Hermione solo contemplo las estrellas hasta que rostro pálido y ojos vacios se cerraron susurrando el nombre de su hermano con tanto dolor y anhelo. Deseando que aquella relación de sangre no existiera… que esa nefasta maldición solo fuera una ilusión… solo deseaba ser una bruja corriente, una chica más de Hogwarts…

Quizás los sueños, deseos y anhelos de ellos, nunca fueran escuchados, porque el destino cruel les había unido de tal forma que la única que le podría separar seria la muerte. Y aun ella con todo su poder no podía desaparecer aquel lazo que continuaría hasta su siguiente reencarnación donde vivirían una vez más aquel dolor.

Hermione despertó cuando el sol calentaba su rostro. Se puso de pie con pereza, camino hacia la ventana, debía tomar una decisión. Con cuidado se palmeo sus mejillas con ambas manos, cerro sus ojos y sonrió, camino hacia el baño en aquella habitación y se metió bajo el agua fría, eso la ayudaría a pensar. Solo recordaría los momentos felices de su niñez, en baúl guardaría aquellos recuerdos que vivió con el… donde descubrieron su amor…

Hermione tomo un nuevo cambio de su uniforme y se vistió con muchas energía, miro su reloj en la muñeca y contemplo que tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse, así que se peino con cuidado y cubrió sus labios con unas pinceladas de rosa. Se miro perfecta ante el espejo de cuerpo completo. Colgó su bolso de su hombro y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación con pasos decididos.

Draco frunció el seño, le dolía el cuello, no había dormido bien el maldito mueble, y el que se jartaba que era muy cómodo, al diablo con la comida, ella no había vuelto en toda la noche… no sabía porque la sorpresa, ella nunca regresaba cuando le esperaba, siempre volvía cuando quería. Gruño cuando unos niños de primero le tropezaron. Por lo menos esa mañana Pansy ni Astoria le estaban estovando camino hacia el comedor, quizás porque tambien era muy temprano. Miro la puerta de comedor a unos cuantos metros de distancia, cuando alguien tomo su brazo y se cargo del… su cuerpo se quedo paralizado y una corriente eléctrica se apodero de él. Su cabeza descendió lentamente para ver aquella criatura que osaba tocarlo, y fue cuando aquellos ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa lo dejaron en shock.

Hermione tomo con firmeza el brazo de su hermano, le sonrió como una niña pequeña caprichosa.

-¡Buenos días hermano…! - le saludo con alegría… - vamos juntos a tomar el desayuno… tengo mucha hambre… quiero comer pudin. – dijo con muchos ánimos mirando la cara de sorpresa de Draco quien la miro como si no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… preguntándose quién era aquella copia barata de su hermana, porque desde luego ella no actuaria de aquella forma en público.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermano? – pregunto Hermione con un puchero, mirándole con desilusión en sus ojos… preguntándose porque Draco no reaccionaba a sus esfuerzos por actual como una hermana normal.

Draco con temor puso una mano sobre las mejillas de Hermione sin importarle que algunos alumnos le miraran con curiosidad, el solo quería mirarle a los ojos y estar seguro que era ella. Que no era una vil mentira que pretendía robarle un poco más de su vida… de aquello que ya le había sido robado.

-¿Hermione…? – pregunto lleno de duda.

-Si… - Hermione frunció el seño, conteniendo las sensaciones que traban de someterla aquel tacto, que trataban hacerla suspirar y cerrar sus ojos y caer bajo el hechizo de aquel tacto suave, que temían hacer presión en ella para no lastimarla.

-Vamos hermano tengo hambre… - Hermione se alejo un paso de Draco y tomo una vez más su abrazo y tiro de él hacia el comedor… Hermione nunca perdió su sonrisa.

Y Draco trato de descifrar la mentira y la ilusión de aquella sonrisa, por un momento pudo contemplar la lucha de ella. Pudo notar con sus ojos por un momento parpadearon llenos de tristezas para luego retomar esa falsa felicidad. Odiaba aquella sonrisa, una mentira que trataba de venderle, podía leer sus verdaderas emociones…

-¿Que te gustaría comer hoy Hermione? – pregunto Draco tras suspirar y sonreír el también llegando a un acuerdo silenciosamente, fingirían, se engañarían así mismo, crearían una ilusión para ellos y el resto del mundo… ya todo entre ellos estaba roto, el abismo ya era tan profundo que no podían salir… solo fingirían… encadenarían su corazón, enfriarían sus ojos hasta volverlos gélidos, sus cuerpo serian sometidos al imperio, solo su mente dominaría sobre ellos, actuarían hasta que ellos mismos creyeran en sus actuaciones.

Ambos entraron en el comedor y caminaron juntos.

Draco trato de ignorar el perfume del cabello de Hermione, el susurro de su silencio mientras comía sus vegetales. Trato de ignorar el vacio que causaba aquella sonrisa sin alegría. Hermione termino sus alimentos y se puso de pie, el comedor estaba casi lleno, muchos Slytherin habían tomado asiento al igual que alumnos de otras casas, Hermione termino su pudin y se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Draco quien la tomo confundido.

-Hermano finjamos ser felices… - Hermione sonrió sin que aquella sonrisa llegara su rostro.

La mano de Draco se cerró en torno a la Hermione con fuerza, y entonteces el tambien sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida…

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? – pregunto con burla.

-Oh claro que sí y te lo demostrare… incluso lo hare mejor que tu… seré tan feliz que todos sentirían envidia… - Hermione mantuvo su sonrisa…

-Oh pero si es la hermosa Hermione quien nos honra con su presencia. – hablo Blaise llegando con una furiosa Pansy que no solo le basto ver a Hermione para lograr que sus mejillas enrojecieran de furia…

-Buenos días a ti tambien Blaise….- sonrió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejillas y luego en la otra que logro que Blaise abriera los ojos ante la impresión… antes de alejarse de él y caminar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff donde estaba Marian sentada en un rincón.

Blaise miro a Draco preguntándole si se trataba de una broma. Draco lo miro con furia por unos segundos logrando que Blaise se encogiera por frio de aquella mirada antes de encogerse de hombros y susurrar algo así como todas las hermanas son raras…

Hermione se giro unos minutos para ver a su hermano en la mesa de Slytherins que frunció el seño molesto cuando Pansy se sentó junto a él. Sonrió con tristeza cuando tropezó con alguien que la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de caer.

Hermione levanto rápidamente la cabeza para disculparse cuando aquellos ojos azules la paralizaron he hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera, eran los mismos ojos que había visto en lago negro cuando creía morir. Eran esos mismos ojos que la habían buscado entre la oscuridad, un mago de gran valor que arriesgo su vida por la ella y Marian. Y sin comprender porque su corazón se acelero dolorosamente en su pecho, el aire escapo de sus pulmones.

-Oye hermano sí que le has causado una buena impresión, incluso a dejado de respirar… - Hermione desvió su cabeza para encontrarse un pal de ojos del mismo color azul mirándoles con burla.

- Tranquila respira.- pidió aquella voz susurrante logrando que Hermione jardeara volviendo a verle a los ojos asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza roja como un tomate…

Hermione izo acopio de todo su valor y levanto su mano hasta llevarlos aquel rostro que le miraba con atención a la expectativa de los movimientos de aquella bruja que causaba tantos revuelos. Hermione toco aquel rostro y sus dedos fueron guiados hasta aquellos ojos que le miraban con un brillo…

-Tus ojos… - susurro.

Draco había visto todo en cámara lenta… sus manos temblaron con furia cuando aquel Gryffindor sujeto a su hermana entre sus brazos, no podía ver la expresión de ella, pero estaba seguro que ella no quería moverse ya que no había hecho nada para alejarse. Sin poder contener esa ira que hacía temblar su cuerpo se puso de pie y camino con pasos rápidos hacia aquel lugar, odiaba aquellas escorias que la tocaba como si ellas le pertenecieran. Como si fuera su amante. No podía soportarlo, algo dentro de él ardía y dolió, era como si un fuego maldito que le abrazaba y tratara de hacerle gritar.

Hermione sintió algo que tiraba de ella con fuerza, no tardo en reconocer aquella calidez de aquel cuerpo que la sujetaba ahora con posesión, pudo sentir su magia envolverle con protección. El aliento gélido de su hermano soplo cerca de su oído cuando hablo con ira y su cuerpo sin poder controlarlo se estremeció.

-Aléjate de ella pobretón. – escupió con ira Draco cabreado por ver a Hermione tocar aquella escoria como solo lo había tocado a él.

Sin embargo el Gryffindor que había mostrado sorpresa sonrió con burla.

-Eso deberías decírselo a ella… o es que no has visto como se me ha lanzado… lo siento preciosa pero no me gustan las serpientes ofrecidas. – Hermione frunció el seño indignada cuando vio como le giño un ojo y se alejo de ella… - Y Malfoy no te conviene provocarnos… -susurro antes de seguir con su camino.

Hermione miro a su alrededor que eran observados, su rostro enrojeció rápidamente y bajo su cabeza, Draco la mantenía presa en un fuerte abrazo, Hermione toco la mano de Draco que la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Hermano por favor… todos están mirando. – susurro para que solo el escuchara…

Draco se alejo lentamente de Hermione.

-Se me mas cuidadosa… - le ordeno conteniendo su ira.

-Si… - susurro alejándose de él… - Y no debes preocuparte puedo cuidarme sola… y hermano, gracias. – dijo alejándose de aquel lugar avergonzada.

Luna rio suavemente al contemplar la escena. Theo solo frunció el seño y volvió su lectura y Harry solo se mantuvo comiendo restándole importancia a la escena, Hermione después de todo no había estado en peligro y Draco parecía muy firme en proteger a su hermana, así que él no tenía que hacer nada allí, aunque la escena había mantenido su interés por unos minutos, y ahora que lo pensaba bien Hermione no se había detenido a darle los buenos días… se lo haría pagar más tarde…

Hermione se detuvo unos pasos lejos de comedor, se recostó de una puerta, llevo su mano al corazón que latía rápidamente, sus mejillas aun seguían enrojecidas… esos ojos aceleraron sus corazón… y luego el abrazo de Draco y su calidez golpearon con fuerza su determinación de alejarse de él, y fingir ser feliz con esos lazos que le unían. Hermione cerró sus ojos y los volvió abrir para mostrar la tormenta que había detrás de su cálido calor.

-Una expresión muy triste para una hermosa señorita. – susurro Dumbledore mirando a Hermione a unos pasos de ella.

-Director Dumbledore… buenos días… - se apresuro Hermione a decir ocultando rápidamente su incertidumbre bajo un velo de cortesía.

-Buenos días para ti tambien señorita Malfoy… ¿le gustaría acompañarme a un paseo por los jardines? es una hermosa mañana para estirar estos viejos huesos, y la compañía de una joven bruja siempre es grata. –hablo con cariño esperando una respuesta afirmativa de Hermione.

-Para mi será un placer profesor, aunque he de confesarle que tambien necesito de aire fresco antes de entrar a clases y ponerme al día con todas las materias… después de todo he faltado mucho a clases… - susurro avergonzada, no quería que el profesor pensara que ella era una floja que no tenía interés en su estudios.

-No dudo que la hará… - Hermione siguió a Dumbledore por los jardines dejando huellas en la blanca nieve hasta detenerse frente al lago negro que se mostraba tranquilo con sus aguas casi congeladas y brillantes por los rayos del sol.

-Ha vuelto a su calma… después del incidente pasado… se siente una sensación de paz contemplarlo…- susurro Dumbledore sintiendo la briza helada quemando sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-Dumbledore… ¿por qué Hogwarts ha alojado criaturas tan peligrosas en sus terrenos cuando las mismas pueden hacer daño a los estudiantes…? – expuso Hermione aquella pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza como una espiral fuera de control.

-Hogwarts es el único lugar que podía contener el poder ellas y a ustedes a salvo… aun allí afuera existen magos y brujas que quieren destruirlos y tomar el poder y las habilidades de cada uno de ustedes, el equilibro es algo tan esencial en este mundo que si pierde por un instante las consecuencias serian nefastas… los alumnos nunca han peligrado, hay muchos que se han perdido en el bosque, han nadado en las aguas del lago sin sufrir daño alguno… esas criaturas solo han despertado ante la presencia de ustedes… espero que puedan continuar con su misión y que está a su vez sea exitosa, nuestro mundo está sobre sus pequeños hombros, por fortuna son cuatro talentosos magos con el poder esencial que les llevara al éxito… el amor. Vera señorita Malfoy, el amor es una herramienta tan poderosa que puede derrumbar hasta el castillo más sólido y someter a la bestia más feroz… - susurro Dumbledore sin despejar su vista del lago negro.

-Aun así, es un peso que en ocasiones nos hará tambalear… nuestros hombros aun son pequeños, y lo descubrimos cuando nuestro amado colegio fue atacado… ellos volverán… y quizás no estemos preparados para contenerlos una vez más, y quizás ellos nuestros compañeros contemplen nuestras manos cubiertas de sangre. – Hermione miro al castillo y unos cuantos alumnos corriendo de aquí allá.

-Los sacrificios son necesarios por el bien común señorita Malfoy…

-¿Aunque estos tomen nuestra libertad…? – Hermione suspiro y contemplo el lago frente a sus ojos siguiendo el ejemplo de Dumbledore que ahora la miraba con el rabillo del ojo…

-Hay algo más que le inquiete… no he podido evitar notar ciertos problemas que han surgido entre su hermano y usted.

-No debe preocuparse aun puedo manejarlo, temo por el… pero en algún momento estoy segura que lo descubriría y allí necesitare todo el apoyo que me puedan brindar… será muy duro para el… saber que alguno de los tendrá que morir… - manifestó con pesar Hermione cubriendo su rostro con tristeza y sus ojos con dolor ante lo inevitable.

-Pero aun existe una solución… - susurro Dumbledore mirando a Hermione.

-El debe hacerse más fuerte, dejare que tome mi magia… debe estar fuerte para el momento que se acerque la metamorfosis y mi cuerpo entre en armonía con mi elemento y pueda portar el titulo de ermitaña, mi cuerpo no será humano en ese entonces… y quizás la maldición dará marcha atrás.

-Hermione querida no se olvide que usted tambien debe fortalecerse para no morir durante la batalla. – le recordó con cariño.

-Lo sé… gracias profesor por escucharme en este momento… - Hermione sonrió con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos lo que logro una mirada de preocupación en Dumbledore.

-Señorita Malfoy no debe sonreír cuando quiere llorar… deje fluir las lagrimas… el dolor que apretad su corazón debe liberarlo…

-¿Que sabe usted sobre mi mundo interno…? – pregunto con amargura. - Usted no puede saber sobre este sentimiento que trato de suprimir… no pretenda que…- Hermione fue cayada por los ojos de Dumbledore y sus palabras llenas de comprensión y sabiduría.

-No era mi intensión ofenderla, pero su orgullo le impedirá ver las soluciones a su problema… su orgullo es un problema en este momento. Hágalo a un lado y podrá ver el camino que ha perdido…

Dumbledore se alejo de Hermione dejándola allí.

Hermione se agacho y contemplo su rostro en las cristalinas aguas que la reflejaron como espejo. Hermione se pregunto si seria fuerte o lloraría en ese momento por esos sentimientos que trataba dominar…

-Escucha Hermione, recuerda quien es él… y quien eres… son hermanos… Draco y Hermione Malfoy… sonríe…- se dijo así misma mirando sus ojos vacios antes borrar con sus dedos su reflejo y ponerse de pie, irguiéndose como una torre camino con pies firmes, dejando sus ojos tristes allí detrás sobre el reflejo borroso… ganaría la batalla que representaba ese día… ella era fuerte, el dolor era invisible a los ojos de todos mientras ella sonriera… lucharía ahora y siempre por dar un paso más hacia delante… cubriría sus corazón con un velo oscuro para que nadie pudiera ver a través de él y descubrir el terrible secreto de su amor enfermo y corrosivo que sentía por su hermano…

Hermione entro con pasos veloces a clases de Runas, la profesora siniestra la miro con ojo crítico antes de dar inicio con sus clases. Hermione se sentó junto a Theo quien le dio sus apuntes. Harry y Luna estaban sentados juntos susurrando palabras poco audibles para Hermione y Theo quien tomo nota silenciosamente de todo lo que estaba hablando su profesora.

-Luna necesita ayuda… debemos reunirnos esta noche… dile a tu hermano que no regresaras a dormir. – susurro Theo con voz monótona lo que logro que Hermione frunciera el seño, Theo nunca se portaba tan frio con ella, siempre susurraba con palabras suaves y cargadas de emociones…

-¿Ocurre algo? – no pudo contener su pregunta posando su mano sobre el brazo de Theo que se giro a verla a los ojos.

-Te ocurre algo a ti… he notado que algo te esta perturbando… - refuto Theo mirando ahora Hermione con calidez.

-No debes preocuparte… estoy bien… -Hermione sonrió en agradecimiento por su preocupación… y volvió a la lectura de sus runas, ignorando los ojos de Draco que la observaron durante todo el tiempo hasta que el tambien bajo su mirada hacia su libro.

Draco soplo una mariposa blanca de pergamino hacia Hermione que la tomo con el seño fruncido mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio a Draco que movió sus labios en formando un apalabra que ella no tardo en interpretar como un ábrela…

Y con cuidado lo izo hasta que leyó una frase corta que le pedía que observara hacia la ventana… y allí vio la blanca nieve caer con copos suaves… sonrió al ver aquella nieve muy diferente a la helada de los días anteriores…

Hermione tomo su pluma y escribió una frase corta y formo un dragón de papel y lo envió de vuelta a Draco quien leyó:

"Es hermoso ver copos de nieve hermano…"

Ese día mas tarde Hermione contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea con una taza de chocolate entre sus manos, en pocos días serian las vacaciones de navidad, debía regresar a la mansión con Draco, allí estarían los dos solos, seria mas difícil para ella mantenerse firme.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos. – susurro Draco sentándose junto a Hermione que le miro por unos segundos hasta volver su mirada al fuego…

-Pronto serán las vacaciones y no que regalarle a nuestros padres… -suspiro mintiendo.

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti será bueno para ellos… a igual para mí… - sonrió mirándola con tranquilidad.

-No creo que pueda regalarte algo… eres muy engreído para ello… - se burlo abiertamente.

-Oye… - se quejo abiertamente antes de reír abiertamente, le gustaba ese ambiente ligero con ella, frente a una chimenea cálida en la soledad de su habitación. Donde no había ojos curiosos o alguien tratando de llamar la atención de ella.

Hermione rio ante la mirada de Draco que fingía estar ofendido.

Hermione le ofreció su taza de chocolate caliente a Draco y avivo el fuego…

Draco la observo mientras sonreía bebiendo un poco de aquel cálido chocolate…

-Esta noche dormiré en la habitación de Luna espero que no haiga inconveniente hermano… -susurro Hermione manteniendo su vista en el fuego.

Draco cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar ese sentimiento de desolación, ese frio que cubrió su cuerpo que no podía ser alentado por el fuego de la chimenea.

-Regresa mañana y duerme en la habitación antes de regresar a casa…- pidió poniéndose de pie la calidez de aquel momento que compartieron una pequeña broma se enfrió.

-Si hermano. –susurro Hermione sin girarse a verlo sintiendo como se alejaba y cerraba la puerta del baño detrás de él.

Draco se recostó detrás de él, se miro al espejo del baño y se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el frio piso de mármol. Y con lentitud dejo caer la máscara que cubría su rostro frente a ella, allí estaba el derrotado, deseando odiar aun más a su hermana, pero le dolía hasta el respirar en su ausencia. Le amaba a pesar de ese terrible sentimiento que se erguía como un monstruo dentro de él, sintió celos, malditos celos que le habían obligado actual frente a todo el comedor. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, solo ver aquel inútil lo altero, los brazos envolver el cuerpo de ella, aquellos ojos que pretendían seducirla, el rostro de Hermione hipnotizada por el… todo en su mente se disparo.

No había duda, no había forma de salir de aquel hechizo, su hermana era como una potente seducción, una poción de amor que no tenia antídoto. No podía escapar del encanto de su perfume, de los movimientos de sus caderas, de sus ojos hechizantes donde se perdía en el tiempo. Draco cerró sus ojos y contuvo un suspiro. Su rostro se transfiguro una vez más, sentía aquel agujero crecer en su corazón, la ausencia de ella le ataba aquel abismo de sufrimiento… sin tan solo no fueran hermanos ella se podría quedar a su lado… y ese rencor que crecía dentro de él se detendría… seria libre de él y no la odiaría con esa intensidad que le comenzaba aterrorizar.

Draco completamente confundido halo su cabello. Realmente deseaba la libertad…. Quería huir de ella. Escapar de ese sentimiento maldito que le atormentaba hasta el punto de formar un agujero en su corazón… la calidez de aquel recuentro se había perdido… la soledad que creyó perder cuando ella le abrazo aquella noche se volvió un vacio alarmante ya que todo estaba perdiendo el sentido… su cordura se desvanecía frente a sus ojos como una ilusión. Y mil mares se abrieron paso entre ellos, no aguantaba más aquella situación, y ahora ella huía de él… una lágrima marchita el rostro de Draco.

Hermione se puso de pie, miro su reflejo en un espejo y pudo ver el rostro de Draco en, desvió la mirada y una lagrima marchito su rostro, dejando su huella salada en el. Hermione tomo su capa y cubrió sus hombros, camino hacia la puerta del baño y puso su mano sobre la madera oscura…

-Ya me voy hermano… mañana desayuna conmigo otra vez… - Hermione dejo caer su frente hacia la puerta esperando una respuesta que nunca llego. Llevo su mano a la cerradura. Su mano tembló cuando la alejo de ella.

Hermione dio un paso atrás y se giro y se alejo de aquella puerta. Draco cerró todo vínculo y ella no tacaría esas puertas una vez más…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola a Todos… como recompensa por haberme tardado tanto, he escrito un capitulo realmente largo para que no haiga rencor jajaja… espero que haiga disfrutado de este capítulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo así que por favor no sean muy duros con sus comentarios… deseo agradecerle a esas maravillosas personas que siempre se preocupan por dejarme saber que están allí… apoyándome en mi laborioso trabajo…**

**HelenaGreySaavedra****:** Hola muchas gracias por tu consejo, lo que ocurre es que escribo muy rápido y casi nunca tiempo de corregirlos bien… es muy grato para mi saber que aun si te has tomado el tiempo de leerlo.

**Effy Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es gratificante para mi saber que te ha g8ustado mucho la historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo…

**Salesia:** Hola amiga! Espero que estés bien, yo estoy encantada como siempre de tus comentarios, me encanta que sean largos ya que me da la sensación que estamos manteniendo una charla… jajaja es una locura pero así lo siento. Ahora bien en cuanto a tu comentario. HE amiga como lo has de saber no puedo usar lentes de contacto… jajaja es una locura contando con la magia he utilizado de referencia a Tom Riddle ya que él podía tener los ojos de ambos colores… en cuanto a los cambios que sufrirán el resto, aun no los he definido, pero si serán permanentes como los de Harry. Jajaja y como siempre has sido una bruja… si has adivinado la siguiente será Luna y lucios por supuesto ya está comenzando a tomarse el tiempo en pesar toda esa extraña situación que está ocurriendo, y Draco en cierto punto tambien está pensando en la repentina separación de sus amigos, de sus secreto y la magia sofocante de Harry… si son muchos detalles y lo mejor de esta capitulo es que algunas de tu dudas fueron solventadas.

A todos muchas gracias…


	24. Chapter 24 Noche sin Luna

**Gemelos Malditos**

**CAPITULO 23**

**Noche sin Luna**

Hermione suspiro despejando su rostro del insolente flequillo que le caía sobre el rostro. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana, de nuevo estaba en esa habitación, escucho los cantos de las aves alegres por el nueve amanecer. Hermione estiro sus brazos lentamente y cerro sus ojos una vez más… deseaba seguir durmiendo un poco más, solo un poco mas antes de tener que enfrentar una vez más el mundo. Deseaba dormir un poco mas acurrucada en esa cama calidad con un perfume nostálgico. _Dormir solo un poco más._ Pensó adormilada cayendo una vez más en la inconsciencia.

Narcisa suspiro por segunda vez en esa mañana mirando la silla junto a Draco vacía. Hermione no se presento a desayunar. Liria había bajado a disculpase por la ausencia de su ama.

-No te preocupes cissy. Solo hay que darle tiempo a que se adapte. – hablo Lucios antes de llevarse la taza de té a sus labios mirando a su esposa que parecía haber perdido todo entusiasmo cuando Hermione no se presento a desayunar.

-Yo solo deseaba que todos desayunáramos en la mesa como una familia. – lamento en voz baja para luego sonreír mirando a su esposo con ojos entristecidos. – tal vez, tengas razón y tenga que esperar un poco más, ella debe estar aun abrumada por todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos años, quizás no quiere salir de su habitación el único lugar donde estuvo segura la mitad de su vida… solamente quizás… - susurro para mirar como Draco se ponía de pie sin pedir permiso y se alejaba con pasos apresurados.

-¡Draco! – exclamo Narcisa poniéndose de pie.

-Déjalo querida… el tambien tiene que adaptarse al cambio.- susurro concentrándose en su desayuno.

Draco entro en la habitación de su hermana como un vendaval, furioso por el desplante que les habia hecho cuando su madre se esmeraba por complacerla. Sin embargo todo los su furia se apaciguo cuando la encontró sentada sobre su cama con un libro entre sus manos hojeándole con lentitud sin levantar la cabeza ante su introducción tan abrupta. Hermione paso una de las hojas de su libro a unos centímetros de su mano sobre la cama reposaba un tazón con frutas, fresas enteras, tajadas de manzanas y duraznos, uvas sin semillas y gajos de naranjas polvoreadas con una fina capa de azul.

Draco tomo aire, verla allí, por un momento lo transporto a cuando eran niños y ella tenía que tomar su desayuno sola en la cama con una libro entre sus dedos, alejada del mundo, y de esos momentos familiares que toda niña debía de disfrutar durante su crecimiento.

-Sabes que ahora si puedes bajar a tomar el desayuno con nosotros… - comento con tranquilidad.

-Buen día para ti tambien hermano. – respondió llevando una uva jugosa a su boca.

-Madre esperaba su presencia en la mesa… me temo que la ha decepcionado. – continuo sin inmutarse dirigiéndose a la ventana donde las cortinas ondeaban a causa del viento helado.

-No era de mi conocimiento la importancia del desayuno… después de todo siempre lo he tomado en la habitación, no vi ninguna diferencia si continuaba haciéndole aquí. – Hermione cerro su libro y miro a su hermano quien cerraba la ventana con movimientos fluidos sin mostrar la tensión en su cuerpo que ella estaba segura que tenía en ese momento.

-Las cosas han cambiado, no faltes al almuerzo. – dijo antes de volver a ella y mirarla con su cabello trenzado de forma francesa cayendo sobre su hombro níveo.

Hermione tomo un trozo de manzana y lo mastico con lentitud sin mirar a Draco dando por terminada su charla matutina.

Draco frunció el seño entendiendo su indirecta y abandono la habitación cerrando con fuerza bruta la puerta blanca de la habitación de Hermione que solo sonrió para volver con su lectura antes de ir con Harry, Theo a la casa de Luna.

Una hora más tarde Hermione esperaba tomando el té ha Harry y Theo que no tardo en llegar. El joven Nott contemplo a Hermione unos segundos conteniendo el aliento antes de acercarse con lentitud. Hermione lleva el cabello trenzada al estilo francés con algunos risos sueltos, una túnica que enmarcaba la estreches de sus caderas y que caía libremente unos sentimenteros por arriba de sus rodillas. Unos botines negros altos trenzados que cubrían sus tobillos con algunas flores hechas del mismo material y unas medias negras que cubrían todas sus piernas, su vestido de tirantes gruesos y en forma de ve mostraba su largo cuello, hombros y brazos. Hermione llevo su taza de té a los labios para beber un sorbo cuando Theo se detuvo frente a ella.

-Día bueno Hermione… - saludo tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Oh Theo querido llega gusto a tiempo… - susurro dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa con cuidado manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me temo que no es motivo de sorpresa. No obstante tal motivo sería si nuestro amigo Potter llegara a una cita a la hora indicada. – concluyo tomando la carta del servicio que ofrecía el pequeño café.

Unos minutos más tarde Theo tambien tomaba un poco de té mientras consultaba su reloj de bolsillo.

-Creo que sería conveniente hacer un juramento inquebrantable para obligarle a llegar temprano. – comento Theo rompiendo con el silencio y tratar de distraerse de los susurros de los magos y brujas que hacían comentarios indiscretos respecto a ellos dos.

-No sería beneficioso, romperíamos el equilibrio unos minutos más tarde, es imposible obligarle a llegar temprano a cualquier cita, no obstante siento su presencia cerca.

Hermione se puso pie con cuidado al igual que Theo quien dejo unas cuantas monedas como pago del servicio en el indiscreto café y le ofreció el brazo a Hermione quien con gusto sonrió aceptando el gesto. Seguidamente abandonaron el lugar y esperaron a Harry frente al establecimiento, su amigo llego jardeando y con el cabello desordenado. Y ropa un poco desordenada típico de Harry.

-Lo siento me…

-Te quedaste dormido, no tiene porque disculparse por ese talento suyo de llegar tarde a cualquier sitio. Ahora creo que sería conveniente marcharnos, Luna debe ser impaciente por nuestro atraso. – corto Hermione poniéndose una vez más en marcha a un lugar apropiado para la aparición en conjunto a la casa de su amiga.

Unos minutos más tarde Harry estaba frente a Luna completamente sonrojado mirando en otra dirección, Hermione descaradamente lo acuso por el retrasado. Ahora el estaba allí avergonzado por ser tan perezoso por las mañanas. Después de todo era un complot de sus amigos. Hermione sonreía con burla tomando un poco de jugo de naranja al igual que Theo que inspeccionaba un cuadro antiguo en una de las paredes en la sala de estar del ala norte de la mansión Lovegood.

-El tiempo transcurre muy deprisa, es por ello que es necesario abordar el motivo por el cual nos hemos reunidos. – hablo Theo dejando de lado el cuadro ocasionando que la amena charla de Luna y Harry se detuviera y Hermione se girara a verle.

Luna suspiro, tomo asiento y tomo un poco de jugo. Enderezo su espalda y cruzo sus tobillos con lentitud. Contemplo el amplio jardín desde su lugar cubierto de nieve. La chimenea mantenía la estancia calidad por lo cual no podían sentir el frio invierno.

-Luna nosotros la apoyamos, no tiene porque enfrentar esta situación sola… ustedes fueron de gran ayuda para mí en el momento de enfrentar mi prueba, confía en nosotros… - pidió Harry poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Luna que no tardo en sentirse reconfortada y protegida por esas cálidas palabras que muy pocas ocasiones eran dirigidas a ella, se sentía dichosa de tener amigos que la apreciaran y estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarla en su travesía para completar su formación y ser una verdadera ermitaña que resguardaba el equilibrio del mundo mágico.

-Aun no encuentro el método de enfrentarme a esa criatura, mi poder no es suficiente y mi control de la magia no es tan resistente como creía… necesito mucha más fuerza, y aun así dudo de mi misma que pueda lograrlo… ¡es un dragón Merlín! Ni siquiera con la ayuda de los avesauros no podría derribarlo o someterlo. – Luna bajo su cabeza frustrada conteniendo su aliento después de haber hablado sin parar liberando un poco de esa pesada carga…

-Debe existir un método, un dragón…- medito Harry con ojos nublados. - En Rumania hay colonias de dragones… quizás allí podremos saber un poco más sobre estas criaturas y como dominarlas uno más allá de las teorías. – concluyo con una gran sonrisa.

-No podemos ir a Rumania Harry. – hablo Hermione. –no podemos salir de Escocia o Londres sin ser detectados… nuestro enemigo nos asecha, Rumania no es ni siquiera una opción para nosotros en estos momentos de cambio. –sentencio con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, no sabemos cuando esa cosa regresara y exigirá un duelo contra Luna. – hablo una vez más Harry exaltado viendo como su brillante idea se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos al no tomar ese detalle en cuenta.

-Los Weasley. – hablo con tranquilidad Theo tomando asiento junto a Hermione callando cualquier protesta de algunos de sus compañeros.

-¿Que tienen que ver mis vecinos con todo esto Theo? –pregunto Luna intrigada por la introducción de esa divertida familia en su discusión.

-He leído que uno de ellos es un criador de dragones en Rumania y dadas las circunstancias él es la mejor opción que tenemos hasta ahora. –menciono con tranquilidad teniendo toda la atención del grupo continuo hablando. –y como estamos en fechas festivas él se debe encontrar con su familia en estos momentos, quizás unos cuantos consejos serian favorables para Luna, es lo único que tenemos y hay que aprovecharlo.

-Theo tiene razón. – concordó Hermione. -No obstante como nos introduciremos en la familia. Eh oído que hay discrepancia en mi familia con ellos, no creo que yo sería bienvenida. – se quejo abiertamente.

Una pausa se abrió paso entre ellos con un silencio donde el crispar de los gruesos maderos de la chimenea era lo único que se oía.

-¡Oh ya lo tengo…! – Luna se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió a su cocina dando salticos como una ranita en charquitos de agua tras la lluvia.

Hermione la miro alejarse y observando su extraña vestimenta, el lazo de lado que sostenía los cabellos de Luna dejaba caer los risos como cascadas ocultando su varita que colgaba de su oreja izquierda como un accesorio más pequeño. Su vestido de un color violeta de manga tres cuarto con muchos encajes, cintas y lazos purpuras. Oh y sus medias coloridas con unos botas con un corto tacón tambien trenzado marrones. Tras unos minutos regreso con la misma emoción con dos paquetes entres sus manos.

-¡Ahora si podemos ir a la casa de los Weasley! – grito con emoción Luna recuperan su alegría al tener un plan al cual seguir.

-No podemos aparecernos si no somos invitados Lunas, no tenemos forma de ingresar sin que ellos no se den de cuenta que hemos violado sus barreras. – interrumpió Theo poniéndose de pie junto a Hermione que aun mostraba sus dudas.

-Oh pero ya eh enviado una nota notificando nuestra visita… ya saben Marian se encuentra en la casa de Weasley con Ginny… ellas son compañeras del mismo año. Su nueva amiga. Así que a que esperamos. Vamos… - Luna no espero respuesta alguna, Harry se encogió de los hombros, él le gustaría ver de nuevo a la pelirroja Weasley y su flamante cabello y ojos furiosos.

-Bueno que decides hermosa Hermione. – pregunto Theo mirando a Hermione que suspiro y miro la espalda de Harry alejándose.

-No tenemos opciones, debemos seguirlos, ambos pueden cometer una locura… a demás no me sentiría bien llegando después de Harry. – sonrió tomando el brazo de Theo para seguir a sus amigos.

-Ya se estaban tardando, y ustedes son fanáticos a la puntualidad. – puntualizo Luna retomando su camino hundiendo sus pies en la fría nieve. Hermione acomodo su abrigo negro de piel y continuo caminando junto a Theo siguiendo a Luna y Harry que iba muy emocionado.

La caminata un poco agotadora por todo la nieve y el campo que tuvieron que atravesar para llegar al jardín de la Madriguera como le habia llamado Luna. La estructura de la casa era algo espeluznante, no parecía tener equilibrio y alunas tablas estaban sueltas, podía ver desde allí que el viento se filtraba por las ventanas y que el tejado no estaba del todo reparado. El humo de la chimenea escapaba de varias partes, y la casa le faltaba una buena capa de pintura.

-¿Luna estas seguras que es aquí? – pregunto Hermione dudosa de que alguien podía vivir en ese lugar que estaba a unos minutos de derrumbarse, incluso sentía algo de miedo al entrar allí y que el techo le callera arriba.

-Es mucho mejor por dentro, he venido un pal de beses.- sonrió Luna dando salticos hasta a la vieja casa.

Hermione trago saliva y asentía antes de seguir a la imperativa Luna. Un gélido viento se filtro por su abrigo cuando vio a la mujer regordeta de cabellos rojos abrazar a Luna y levantarla unos centímetros como si no pesara nada.

-Bienvenida quería, oh Harry tambien has venido, hace unos días me encontré con tu madre en el callejón Diagon… sigue igual de joven y hermosa… Aunque esta muy flaca. - comento con una sonrisa abrazando a Harry que se removió un poco incomodo ante la afectividad de la mujer.

-Oh señora Molly ellos son nuestros compañeros de casa… el señor Theodore Nott y la señorita Hermione Malfoy. Han venido de visita con nosotros… espero que no le moleste por abusar de su hospitalidad. – introdujo Luna manteniendo un sonrojo en su mejilla avergonzada aparentemente.

-Oh querida son todos bienvenidos… por favor pasen queridos está haciendo mucho frio, y no queremos que refríen a unos días de tan esperadas fiestas – hablo sin parar dejándoles pasar. Hermione se percato de la mirada crítica y un poco dura que le dirigió la mujer vigilando sus movimientos cuando paso junto a ella, como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa que debía aplastar al minino movimiento.

Hermione ahogo un gemido cuando la calidades de la casa golpeo sus mejillas rojas por el frio viento. Habia un suave olor en la casa y un ambiente ameno.

-Por favor dejen sus abrigos aquí… - hablo con alegría la mujer mostrándoles un estante donde habían por lo menos una docena de abrigos apilados.

Harry se quito el de el rápidamente y ayudo a Luna que le habia entregado el pastel a la bruja, Theo desbrocho con lentitud el abrigo de Hermione y lo saco con el mismo cuidado y lo coloco junto al de Harry y de Luna y luego dejo el de él, en el mismo lugar algo dudoso.

-Es extraño tenerles aquí… ya saben no era consciente que eran amigos de mis hijos… - comento caminando hacia la cocina indicándoles con la cabeza que tomaran haciendo.

-Oh sí que lo somos… es un poco triste que ellos no divulguen nuestra amistad. – comento Luna fingiendo pesar. Hermione arque lo ceja ante la actuación de la rubia. Una vez más veía la venita Slytherin saltar en ella. Luna era de cuidado medito tras un suspiro.

-Oh bueno… los jóvenes de hoy en día son difícil de comprender… iré por los muchachos por favor tomen asiento. – Pidió con amabilidad manteniendo una sonrisa maternal en sus labios rojos y sus mejillas del mismo color.

Theo miro los muebles con recelo antes de tomar asiento precavido. Sin embargo no logro sentarse cuando salto ante el grito de la señora Weasley llamando a Ron y Ginny, oh y por supuesto a Marian. Los ojos de Theo estaban completamente abiertos ante el susto, el nuca en su vida habia presenciado algo como aquello.

-En serio mujer que son esos gritos. –se quejo una voz desde la cocina con aburrimiento.

-Fred qué bueno que has llegado…- se alegro Molly mirando a su hijo con ojos brillantes.

-Soy George… - protesto el muchacho rascándose la cabeza mirando con aburrimiento a su madre antes que sus ojos viajaron a la visita. –Oh vaya esto no se ve todos los días… los niños ricos de Slytherins sentados en nuestros humildes muebles… - se burlo recostándose del marco de la puerta escuchando la madera de las escaleras rugir. – esto será divertido…

-¿Que será divertido? – pregunto Fred detrás de él sacudiéndose la nieve de sus hombros con la nariz roja.

-¡Ven y veras hermanito! – pidió atrayéndole a junto a él.

La expresión de Ron fue épica. Su boca se abrió un par de veces antes de estallar.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Qué hacen estas serpientes en mi casa? – pregunto brincado los últimos tramos de la escalera y caminar hasta la visita con aspecto amenazador que comenzaban a fruncir el seño ante el espectáculo que se estaba armando ante ellos.

-No eres muy cortes Ron, - se quejo Luna lastimada por el desprecio del joven que se coloreo hasta las orejas.

Hermione se pregunto, de dónde sacaba Luna tanto dramatismo, verla con esa apariencia tan lastimada por el enfado del joven era algo perturbador, si ella no estuviera en la certeza de que todo era un teatro se lo hubiera creído fácilmente.

-¡Ron que son esos modales! – se quejo la señora Weasley mirando con molestia a su hijo menor que cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho molesto.

-¿Que son esos gritos mamá? – grito Ginny bajando las escaleras corriendo seguida de Marian. Sin embargo ambas se quedaron a medio camino sonrojadas por los ojos de los Slytherin que le miraban con fijeza. Ginny pego un grito y corrió de nuevo escaleras arriba.

-Esto es mas lo que puedo soportar. –hablo Hermione frunciendo el seño por todo el alboroto, preguntándose donde estaban los modales de esos magos. Theo asintió de acuerdo

-Buen día, señorita Hermione, señorita Luna, joven Theo, joven Harry. – saludo Marian logrando que Hermione sonriera, tranquila porque su pupila aun no habia perdido sus modales al convivir con esos magos.

-Señorita Marian es un gusto volverla a ver. – Saludo Harry poniéndose de pie para saludar a la pequeña niña.

-Vaya al parecer…- comenzó Fred mirando a Harry y a Marian

-Tendremos un duelo… - concluyo George mirando a su hermana que bajaba con mas calmas sacudiendo su vestido.

-Ginny…- saludo Harry con una gran sonrisa al ver a la muchacha descender de las escaleras.

-Potter. – saludo con frialdad.

-Al parecer nos equivocamos al venir. – susurro Theo al oído de Hermione. Theo miro a Hermione con el seño fruncido, sus ojos estaban fijos en un lugar, o mejor dicho en alguien frente a ellos.

Theo no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle que le estaba ocurriendo cuando la vio ponerse de pie y caminar tan rápido hacia uno de los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto directamente mirándole a los ojos, los recordaba de aquella noche tormentosa en el lago negro.

-Deberías presentarte antes de exigir mi nombre. – frunció el seño mirándola a los ojos sin ser capaz de romper el hechizo de su mirada, mostrando para sorpresa de todos una seriedad impropia de él.

-Hermione Luciana Malfoy Black – se presento sin rodeos atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Fred… - respondió el mago con risa burlona. – solo Fred. –concluyo. Sintiendo como su hermano pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros.

-Y yo soy George…- se presento con una gran sonrisa mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

-Bien señor Fred, podría usted darme su mano por favor. – pidió extendiendo la de ella ignorando adrede a George.

-Me siento muy alagado… y eres muy hermosa, pero lo siento querida ya tengo novia. – se burlo pasando junto a Hermione dejando a su familia sorprendida.

-Oh eso dolió… te han roto el corazón… pero yo soy igual a mi hermano… te puedo dar la mía y no notaras la diferencia. – sonrió George deteniéndose frente a Hermione, sin embargo ella le dio la espalda y tiro de la camisa vieja de Fred con fuerza deteniendo su avance.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de nuevo de mi… estoy siendo amable y exijo ser tratada con la misma educación. – pidió Hermione con firmeza elevando su voz un poco sin llegar a gritar atrayendo un silencio ensordecedor en la habitación por primera vez desde que irrumpieron en la madriguera.

-Hermione creo que no es el momento. – opino Theo esperanzado de que su amiga le escuchara.

-Bueno porque no comemos el pastel de fresas que he traído ya que estamos todos. – pregunto Luna rompiendo con el ambiente tenso apoyando a su amigo y esperando silenciosamente que Harry comprendiera la situación tensa que habia en el lugar por el giro inesperado de toda aquella situación.

-Oh esa es una buena idea Luna. – sonrió la señora Weasley dejando de ver a Hermione con frialdad. No le agradaba tener en su casa a la chica y su amigo Nott, esas familias siempre los habían despreciado por su condición humilde.

-¡Ya estoy en casa familia! – grito una voz desde la entrada rompiendo con el silencio tenso que se habia formado.

Hermione llevo una taza de té a los labios manteniendo una calma que no sentía, sin dejar de observar a Fred que se comenzaba a mover con movimientos torpes y perder el hilo de la conversación que mantenía con George y algunas burlas a causa de la intensa mirada de la que era presa.

En el umbral de la puerta de la cocina entro el señor Weasley acompañado del ex premio anual Percy Weasley dedujo Hermione al notar al largucho pelirrojo algo encorvado.

-Qué maravilla, tenemos visitas… en hora buena he traído panecillos de frutas. – comento levantando una bolsa de papel con entusiasmo quitándose se sombrero puntiagudo que le hacía ver como un nomo grande colorado y feo.

-¡Oh una buena noticia este día! – se emociono Ron tragando un bocado de su rebanada de pastel.

-Ron no hables con la boca llena. – le reto de nuevo la señora Weasley limpiándose las manos húmedas en su delantal de lo que pudo deducir Harry cerreras enloquecidas.

-Sabia que la casa era pequeña pero no me imagine que era tanto. -Sonrió Charlie entrando detrás de su hermano Percy con un gran baúl cubierto con una capa de piel de dragón desgastada.

Hermione, Luna y Marian contuvieron el aliento al verle, el era formidable, su cuerpo mostraba una fuerza indudable y su sonrisa mostraba una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, sus mejillas rojas por el frio le daban ese toque adorable que le dejo sin aliento, ni hablar de su cabello que caía en suaves ondas hasta sus hombros.

-Tienes toda la razón… con todos los Weasley mas los invitados la casa parece un cofre… - rio bajando las escaleras Bill con el cabello algo desordenado, sin embargo lo gallardo de Charlie fue monumentalmente aplastado por el mago mayor de los hermanos.

Harry le dio un codazo a Luna ya que ella no disimulaba nada lo asombrada por ver que en la numerosa familia había manzanas relucientes y muy apetitosas. Luna se ruborizo un poco y miro a Hermione que volvía a tomar un poco de su té con lentitud manteniendo un ojo en todos. Los ojos de Luna se desviaron hacia Theo y comprobó algo que ya estaba sospechando, un gran número de magos le tenían rodeados, en un terreno que ellos no conocían a la perfección, y aunque estaba segura que no sabían quiénes eran ellos siempre existía una posibilidad muy remota de que alguno de ellos tuviera el conocimiento sobre los ermitaños y encontrar algunos rasgos en ellos. Luna con movimiento grácil se puso de pie de su asiento y contemplo la hora en un gracioso reloj colgando sobre la chimenea con ojos asombrados exclamo:

-¡Oh qué hora es…! es muy tarde no queremos continúan importunándoles.

-¿Ya se marchan tan pronto? – pregunto Marian con ojos tristes al verles ponerse de pie.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar…? estoy seguro que Molly ha cocinado para un ejército… - hablo afable el señor Weasley deteniendo el movimiento de todos en la casa con si fuera lanzado sobre sus cabezas un petricus totalus.

-Sera un placer sr Weasley probar las delicias culinarias de la señora Weasley. – hablo con prontitud Hermione evitando que alguien pusiera su queja al aire y ellos por dignidad tendrían que declinar a la invitación.

Theo torció una sonrisa al notar lo planeado. Y Harry parecía no notarlo hablando con rapidez con la chica Weasley bajo la atenta mirada amenazadora de su hermano que no dejaba de tragar los panecillos como si alguien le fuera a dejar sin alguno. Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de él dándole a saber que el tambien habia entendido de que iba todo aquello.

-Señorita Hermione podrá usted llamar uno de sus elfos por favor. – pidió Theo atrayendo la atención de Hermione.

-Me temo que hoy es su día libre… no obstante pediré a Liria que venga…- tras unos segundos la elfa apareció en medio de la sala logrando que un gritillos de sorpresa se escaparan de algunas bocas.

-¿Pero que hace ese elfo en nuestra casa? – grito Molly mirando a la criatura con recelo.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley. – hablo rápidamente Hermione. – Ella es mi elfa y yo le he llamado.- concluyo mirando a Liria. – Lo siento querida, sé que es su día libre pero Theo necesita de usted en este momento, le recompensare más tarde por el favor.

-Liria se siente feliz que el ama acuda a ella, Liria no necesita ser recompensada. – hablo con determinación con su voz chillona, vistiendo un gracioso vestido colorido que abrazaba todo su cuerpo manteniendo el calor.

-Podría ir a la bodega de los Nott en la mansión y traer algunos vinos de elfo añejos por favor. Y unas dos botellas de Whisky de Fuego. – pidió con cortesía a la pequeña elfa que asintió.

-Liria va en este momento… - Liria desapareció en un chasquido dejando algunos ojos curiosos.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? - pregunto Charlie.

-He es de bueno educación corresponder a esta invitación con algún licor… - respondió Theo sin dar indicio de dar otra explicación.

-Oh bueno es hora que regresa a la cocina. -Hablo Molly mirando hacia el lugar donde estaban sus fogones y corderos burbujeantes.

Hermione se puso de pie y siguió a la bruja regordeta.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señora Weasley? –pregunto manteniendo la distancia, ella sabía que no le caía muy bien a la bruja, y era compresible, su padre en ocasiones podía ser muy cruel con los menos afortunados, al igual que su hermano y los desdenes de su madre al mirarlos. Sin embargo ella no era igual, habia sido criada por su maestra con humildad y muchas carencias, fuera de lujo y la abundancia para que pudiera comprender y ser benévola con toda criatura viviente con un siclo de existencia.

-No necesito elfos estropeando mi camino… - resoplo la bruja mirando a Hermione para luego regresar a remover el guiso.

-No refiero a los elfos, hoy es su día libre…- susurro sintiéndose intimidad ahora por la mujer que tenía las manos en la cintura y la miraba con el seño fruncido como si ella fuera una completa inútil.

-Comienza a pelar las papas y no las desperdicies… - Hermione sonrió y asintió con determinación. Se quito las pulseras y anillos y las metió en el bolsillo de su vestido, Molly la miro desconcertada, Ginny siempre lloriqueaba cuando le pedía que la ayudara con la cocina.

Luna miraba a su amiga moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina siguiéndole el ritmo a la señora Weasley.

-Ahora puedo estar tranquilo, cuando nos retiremos a nuestra vigilia Hermione cocinara para nosotros. – comento Harry tomando un poco de Whisky de fuego que habia llevado Liria.

-Harry usted tambien debe aprender a cocinar, recuerdo que pronto…- lo regaño Luna.

-Si… si… lo sé… y no es que no sepa hacerlo, es que no me apasiona hacerlo…- Harry se retiro hablar con los gemelos que contaban una que otra broma que ha Harry le parecían fenomenales.

-¿No entiendo que hacen ellos aquí? – se pregunto Ginny frustrada mirando a Harry cada cinco segundos.

-Luna me ha dicho que me han venido a visitar… aunque casi no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. – se quejo Marian mirando a Theo que hablaba con Bill y Charlie amenamente. Mientras que Luna le contaba chistes a señor Weasley que no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias de la bruja.

Ron seguía refunfuñando rascándose la Pansa y Percy ojeaba un libro cerca de la chimenea ajeno a todo el alborotó que estaba armado a su alrededor.

Una hora más tarde la mesa estaba puesta con la ayuda de Luna, Ginny y Marian.

Hermione tomo asiento una vez que todos los platillos estaban sobre la mesa y solo quedaba que cada quien tomara lo que quería comer a diferencia de la mansión Malfoy y Nott donde los elfos eran los que servían.

Hermione estaba algo sudorosa por los vapores de la cocina, su cabello perfectamente peinado tenia algunos mechos sueltos y su vestido ya no lucia tan pulcro como antes de entrar a la cocina, sus dedos tenían algunos rasguños del cuchillo y la sonrisa en su rostro no tenia precio. Con esa acción se gano el respeto de la señora Weasley. Lo único que necesitaba para volver a la casa en busca de Charlie Weasley y unas cuantas charlas sobre dragones antes de su regreso a Rumania.

Una hora más tarde Hermione reposaba sobre el hombro de Theo agotada completamente. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, podía escuchar las voces de todos a su alrededor el sonido de una flauta que adormecía sus sentidos…

Hermione se removió incomoda, aquellas sabanas que le cubrían eran suaves y tenían un olor a lavanda, no eran tan cálidas como las suyas en la mansión Malfoy… ese pensamiento la obligo abrir sus ojos, estaba en una habitación oscura, y la escasa luz que se filtraba en el lugar eran los rayos lunares.

Se sentó con lentitud inspeccionando el Lugar recordando el último lugar donde habia estado despierta.

-Debes sentirte alagada, no traigo a toda mujer a mi habitación… de hecho eras la primera en entrar de ella después de mi madre… - suspiro el joven manteniendo frente a la ventana.

-Te he estado buscando lo sabías. – susurro recordando esa voz amable que la ayudo a sobrevivir en aquella noche tormentosa cuando el lago negro quería tragársela.

-Y yo no quería ser encontrando… - respondió sonriendo. – Pero ha sido inevitable esconderme cuando recuerdas mis ojos y mi voz… - susurro algo abochornado por la situación.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto bajando sus piernas de la cama. Aun se sentía cansada…

-No sabía que decirte… y es curioso ya que no soy nada introvertido… sin embargo cuando me acercaba a ti todo cambia, incluso soy incapaz de bromear... Hermione… me has hechizado con el mutismo. – manifestó girándose para verla lentamente. Hermione contuvo el aliento al verle de frente donde sus ojos brillaban con intensidad a causa de la fantasmal luna.

-Eres un idiota… - bufo cruzando sus brazos sobre su regazo.

El aludido soltó una carcajada. –Si me lo han dicho a diario… ¿señorita Hermione le gustaría ser mi amiga… mi primera amiga…? – pregunto contiendo el aliento y ocultando un sonrojó que era poco visto en el por lo descarado que solía ser.

-Estaría encantada. – respondió sonriendo sintiendo su corazón latiendo, nunca nadie le habia preguntado si deseaba ser su amiga de esa forma. – sin embargo es necesaria una adecuada presentación.

Detrás de la puerta George sonrió alejándose de ella, su hermano por fin lo habia hecho.

Hermione bajo las escaleras con Fred cuando frente a ella mirándola fijamente estaba Theo.

-Tu mirada da miedo… - susurro Hermione deteniéndose frente a el joven Nott que le tendió el brazo para que lo tomara.

-Ya es hora de marcharnos, debemos dejar a Luna y Harry en sus casas, me temo que no pueden llegar por sí mismos. –

Hermione frunció el seño y busco a sus amigos comprobando que el licor que habia mandado a traer Theo habia afectado a más de la mitad de los habitantes de la casa y sin preámbulo alguno camino hacia Luna.

-Hermione has despertado… eres tonta por quedarte dormida por el dulce sonido de la flauta de Charlie… -canturrio Luna con la cara completamente roja.

-Luna. – sonrió Hermione ayudándola a levantarse de su asiento… susurrando en el proceso. – recuerda quien eres tu magia puede salirse de control o peor revelar tu verdadera identidad.

Luna miro a Hermione con los ojos sorprendidos asintió y se puso de pie lo mas derecha que pudo.

-Oh ya se van… podrían quedarse unos minutos más. – pidió la señora Weasley observando como Hermione y Theo ayudaban abrigarse a sus amigos.

-Es muy tarde y nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados. – hablo Theo colocando su bufanda alrededor de cuello de Harry que ya tenía hipo.

- Pero no se preocupes prometemos venir de nuevo… -susurro Hermione sonriéndole. – le agradezco por su hospitalidad, ha sido fascinante compartir con su familia… - dijo observándoles a todos. –su casa es muy calidad y reconfortante. –culmino inclinando la cabeza antes de salir.

Lo último que escucho Hermione y Theo fue a Molly regañando a sus hijos por no comportarse tan educados como ellos.

La primera en dejar fue a Luna de quien se encargo Hermione de cambiar su vestido por su pijama y cubrirla con una cálida mata. El segundo desde luego fue Harry que tuvo que enfrentarse a su madre Lily Potter iracunda por su estado de embriagues.

Y la tercera fue ella, Theo la dejo en la entrada de la casa despidiéndose con un osado beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer. Hermione suspiro y miro la mansión Malfoy, con movimientos lentos cubriendo un bostezo con sus manos abrió la puerta principal y sin ceremonia alguna subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Con parsimonia se desvistió ya en la privacidad de su habitación y tomo un largo baño hasta que el sonido impertinente de un piano derrumbo la silenciosa paz que la arrullaba. Con molestia se puso de pie, no sabía quién aporreaba las teclas con tal vehemencia, pero lo averiguaría y lo pondría en su lugar fuera quien fuera.

Ataviada de una larga bata blanca que cubría hasta sus tobillos cruzo bajos las escaleras y cruzo largos pasillos hasta el salón de música familiar. Y allí lo vio sentado moviendo sus dedos con rapidez, el sonido martillaba sus oídos con molestia.

-Te dije que no debías tomar el almuerzo y respectivamente la cena con la familia… - susurro una voz sin detener el sonido.

Hermione ignoro el reclamo y con largos pasos llego hasta quedar junto al piano y cerrar la tapa con rapidez que casi le cuesta los dedos a Draco.

-¡Estás loca! – grito enfadado Draco mirándola con los ojos enrojecidos.

-No el único demente de esta casa eres tú que no respeta la hora de sueño de los habitantes del lugar. – reclamo Hermione hechizando la tapa para que no pudiera volverla abrir a esas horas de la noche.

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta. – resalto manteniendo su tono de enfado.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, no eres mi padre. – escupió molesta con todo aquella discusión innecesaria cuando ella deseaba tanto dormir.

-Pero soy tu hermano mayor, me debes una explicación por el desplante que le has hecho a nuestra madre. – Draco se puso de pie para enfrentarla.

-No hecho ningún desplante, faltar a la comidas no es un crimen… - resalto dispuesta a marcharse.

-Acaso no lo entiendes ella quiere estar junto a ti… porque es tan difícil de aceptar nuestra madre quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-Si eso es lo que ella piensa que me lo diga ella misma y considerare sus palabras por los momentos actuare como mejor me plazca, y si eso les molesta tanto me iré.- amenazo con determinación, mirando a los ojos de Draco buscando un indicio del miedo que significaban sus palabras para él.

-Entonces vete, estábamos mejor cuando no habías regresado, siempre fue mejor vivir sin ti… odio cada momento que estar en este lugar… te odio… - escupió con ira.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante el significado de aquellas últimas palabras sus pies tropezaron cuando camino hacia atrás impactada por las emociones de odio que llegaban a ella. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas manchando sus mejillas y su corazón se detuvo dolorosamente para luego palpitar con tanta fuerza que intensifico el dolor de su alma.

-Hermione yo no pretendí… - susurro aterrado por lo que habia dicho, hablo sin pensar, el alcohol que tenía en sus venas se evaporo al comprender el daño que izo, al ver esos ojos desenfocarse por un instantes y ser nublados al siguiente segundo con un sentimiento que le hundió en un abismo helado donde no habia sosiego.

-Sí, si quisiste… susurro ella de regreso dándole la espalda para huir de esas palabras que se repetían como un eco en sus oídos. Quera huir de allí, tan lejos como fuera posible… quería ser protegida de ese sentimiento… sus pasos le llevaron fuera de la mansión. Sus pies descalzos se hirieron a causa de algunas ramas y piedras que sobresalían de nieve. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus varitas sostenían su cabello. Salió de los terrenos de la mansión hundiéndose en las calles.

Hermione detuvo su carrera cuando sus pies heridos no pudieron seguir avanzando y sus pulmones ardían en busca de aire, su cabello caía como cortinas pegado a sus mejillas sudorosas y manchándolas por su llanto. Se dejo caer en un parque completamente congelado. El frio cubría sus huesos, estaba segura que sufriría hipotermia si no se abrigaba, sin embargo no tenía fuerza para eso, no poseía fuerza para nada.

Se llevo las manos a los odios como si con esa acción ella podía detener las palabras de Draco. Ella no se merecía esas palabras, ella quien le amaba, quien soportaba saber que él se refugiaba en brazos ajenos a los de ella, ella quien le dio la máxima protección, que adoraba incluso su respirar… y él le pagaba con esas palabras… tenia tanto frio… con lentitud se abrazo a sí misma. Cerró sus ojos, ocultando la tristeza de sus ojos la nieve comenzó caer lentamente y ella estaba allí junto a una rampa sentada abrazando su desdicha.

Un abrigo cubrió los hombros temblorosos de Hermione que quedo paralizada al sentir aquel gentil gesto de un extraño. Sus lagrimas no cesaban, avergonzada no se atrevió a levantar su rostro y mirar al extraño de magia calidad que se paro junto a ella y solo escucho su llanto si preguntar el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese lugar desolado llorando sin abrigo alguno.

Draco rompía todo en su habitación gritaba y rasgaba con sus manos las cortinas. Narcisa miraba a su hijo sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si debía aturdirlo o abrazarlo. Draco lloraba, estaba completamente quebrado, esas palabras nunca debieron abandonar sus labios, ahora el remordimiento lo carcomía, como aceptar lo que habia dicho, como soportar como aquellos ojos le miraron con tanto dolor, como no tratar de destruirse cuando miro su espalda temblorosa alejarse en media de la noche… Draco cayó de rodillas y grito con fuerza arrancando un jardeo de sorpresa de Narcisa que aun no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Deseaba que Lucios despertara de ese sueño profundo en que se encontraba gracias a una poción y tal vez el le ayudaría a entender el llanto de su hijo…

Draco se detuvo y se quedo quieto mirando un retrato de Hermione con cinco años leyendo un libro de cuentos de caballeros y dragones… su sonrisa cuando le miraba era tan grande que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. Una imagen sublime que siempre le hacía desear volver a esos días, donde ella solo lo tenía a él, donde solo lo esperaba a él. Ahora ella se alejaba tan rápido que lo dejaba en el olvido, como decirle que la anhelaba hasta la locura, y que su molestia era por no saber donde estaba, con quien estaba… porque ella no podía ver como sus celos la segaban y que sin ella él deseaba la muerte ahora que la habia tenido en sus brazos.

Las manos de Draco se cerraron y miro a su madre con los ojos hinchados de lagrimas, sonrió sin alegría y miro a su alrededor como si no notara lo que habia hecho su arrebato ante el espanto de sus palabras y el significado de las misma…

-No la odio madre… - susurro. Con voz quebrada volviendo apuñar sus manos hasta que sus uñas rasgaron su piel. – como puedo odiar lo único que me mantiene con vida… amarla es tan doloroso, y aun ansiamos amarnos… - susurro con amargura. – me gustaría regresar el tiempo y no gritar esas duras palabras, quizás ella estaría aquí y no vagando en la noche con esa tormenta de nieve… si ella se pierde, si ella es lastimada… no me lo perdonare… - sonrió con amargura y se puso de pie lentamente. – me prometí hacerme más fuerte… tanto que ella correría siempre hacia mí para ser protegida… sin embargo heme aquí culpable de su tristeza.

Narcisa se cubrió la boca con las manos sorprendida de las palabras de su primogénito, preguntándose silenciosamente quien habia roto a su hijo hasta ese punto… hasta el punto de ser tan desdichado. Con pasos lentos le envolvió entre sus brazos cálidamente dejándole que llorara sobre su hombro.

El gentil mago llevaba a Hermione entre sus brazos, ella se aferraba a su camisa aun si atreverse a levantar su rostro, reprendiéndose mentalmente por acertar ayuda de un desconocido dada su condición de aprendiz, pero en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para cuestionamientos y mucho menos para huir de la única criatura en esa noche que se apiadaba de su alma desolada. Hermione sintió el cambio repentino de ambiente, al no sentir más la nieve sobre ella y el frio desaparecer por la calidez del fuego de una chimenea.

-Eres la primera mujer que entra en mi casa. –susurro aquel hombre subiendo unas escaleras que eran escasamente alumbradas por velas. Hermione sintió una cálida cama bajo su espalda y una suave manta cubrirla con calidez.

Hermione sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su frente, estaba tan fría que se estremeció ante el tacto.

-Tienes algo de fiebre…-susurro alejándose de ella para volver minutos más tarde con un recipiente con agua y un pañito que dejo caer sobre su frente provocando que ella gimiera.

Hermione en sus divagaciones, recordó esas palabras… la única en su habitación… igual a las palabras de Fred Weasley.

-Descansa te cuidare toda la noche… después de todo me es difícil dejar de contemplar un hada de las nieve… o quizás seas un ángel que ha perdido sus alas… - fueron las únicas palabras que escucho Hermione con nitidez antes de sumergiere en la oscuridad más profunda, donde los sueños no podían llegar y donde las duras palabras de Draco solo eran un zumbido. Y ella decidió quedarse en ese mundo lejos de todo, donde no podía sentir dolor y donde se perdía entre la nada.

Theo suspiro vapor, se encontraba de pie frente aquella rampa donde minutos atrás Hermione habia estado llorando, frunció el seño. Quizás se habia equivocado y mal interpretado el presentimiento… se desvaneció en una ventisca de nieve dejando el lugar una vez más desolado.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, los rayos molestos del sol quemaban su piel. Y para cormo de los males le dolían mucho los ojos y la cabeza.

-Buen día hermoso ángel… eres toda una dormilona. – hablo con voz suave el hombre. – no hagas movimientos bruscos aun tienes un poco de fiebre. –Hermione sintió nuevamente aquella mano sobre su frente suspiro y cerro de nuevo los ojos volviendo a dormir.

Tres horas más tarde Hermione pudo sentarse sin ayuda sobre la cama, su garganta ardía debido a la sed.

Sus ojos se ancharon al reconocer el rostro del hombre que la habia estado ayudando.

-Es usted la poseedora de los ojos más hermosos que he visto hermoso ángel… - susurro galante el hombre poniéndose de pie. – debe tener sed.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza aun un poco aturdida. Recibiendo el vaso con el ansiado liquido. Lo bebió con rapidez y gimió cuando el ardor de su garganta disminuyo notablemente.

-Gracias… - susurro agradecida.

-Me he tomado la libertad de traerte un sopa… te hará bien después de la fiebre… - Hermione asintió tomando la sopa que le ofrecía. Se sentía completamente avergonzada cuando se vio en la necesidad de abrir la boca y ser alimentada una vez más como cuando era niña, quiso quejarse de ello, pero la sonrisa y los ojos de ese hombre le tenían completamente encantada.

Luego de haber comido toda su sopa el hombre limpio sus labios con gentileza…

-Es curioso encontrar a la hermosa Hermione Malfoy vagando bajo la nieve… y más curioso aun no son las lagrimas que marchaban su mejillas si no las dos varitas que recogían su cabello. – comento a la ligera poniéndose de pie.

Las alarmas de Hermione se encendieron se llevo las manos al cabello y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no llevaba ninguna de las…

-Donde…

-No te preocupes te las regresare… y más aun esa extraña varita… es horrorosa… magia oscura la rodea, algo tan peligroso no deberías llevarlo de esa manera, el ministerio te arrestaría… yo debería de arrastrarte… - concluyo el mago tomando las dos varitas que mantenían envueltas en un paño de terciopelo negro donde la varita blanca brillaba siniestramente.

-¿La has tocado? – le pregunto agobiada por la nueva situación.

-No me he atrevido, no soy curioso con esa clase de objetos… no obstante debe preguntarle señorita Malfoy… ¿Por qué alguien como usted lleva esa varita oscura? ¿Es a caso usted una bruja tenebrosa o está en el acenso de una?- indago el mago mirando como Hermione volvía a tomar las varitas y recoger su cabello con ellas.

-Curiosa pregunta para un mago que esta marchado por algún curto. – resalto mirando la concentración de magia en el hombro izquierda sobre su corazón.

-Es usted alguien muy observadora… sin embargo no es magia tenebrosa la que me ha marcado…- argumento.

-Toda magia que deja una huella bien sea una cicatriz o un grabado en la piel de una bruja o mago es magia prohibida señor…

-Sirius… Sirius Black… - se presento sonriendo logrando sorprender a Hermione que suspiro con un poco de alivio, solo un poco porque aun no sabía de las verdaderas intenciones del hombre al juzgar su vestimenta era un auror.

Hermione asintió, tomo una su varita y dibujo una figura… un patronus se formo ante los ojos de Hermione dejando a Sirius sorprendido por la nutria que escuchaba las atentas palabras de la joven bruja…

-Estoy bien no se preocupen, nos veremos pronto… - fue la corta oración antes que la nutria volara lejos de ellos perdiéndose en el cielo invernar.

-Tienes suficiente fuerzas para ponerte de pie… el baño estará listo en unos minutos. – hablo dándole la espalda a la bruja abriendo uno de los armarios buscando una camisa de él y unos pantalones de entrenamiento.

Tras me día hora Hermione se presento de nuevo ante Sirius que revisaba con fijeza unos documentos. Hermione camino hacia él, y vio sobre su hombro lo que leía con tal concentración.

-No es de buena educación humear hermoso ángel… - susurro Sirius continuando con su lectura.

-Lo es si no eres consciente que te espió, sin embargo ese no es el punto en esta ocasión… señor Black…

-Oh no hermoso ángel… para ti soy Sirius a cecas… después de todo somos familia… no debe existir tanta formalidad entre nosotros… -sonrió pasando la página de su informe…

Hermione leyó con ojo de arcón cada frase a una velocidad impresionante.

-Curiosos asesinatos… ¿todos tienen algo en común? – indago alejándose para ver los retratos, vistiendo solo la camisa de Sirius que contuvo el aliento al verla, con su cabello recogido por sus dos varitas, descalza mostrando sus largas piernas, su camisa llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y su piel pálida sobresalía de la camisa roja.

-Ese es un tema confidenciar ángel… no obstante debo preguntar una vez más porque llevas dos varitas… no es legal llevar dos… y menos si una de ella es objeto tenebroso. –Dejando su carpeta a un lado se puso de pie y camino hacia un mini bar y sirvió un poco de whiskey de fuego para distraerse.

-La varita me pertenece, no la he robado… es una herencia, y solo la utilizo como adorno… sé que no es confiable debido a la magia oscura que expide, pero no me he es dañina si es eso lo que te preocupa… Sirius…- susurro su nombre mirándole con curiosidad, observando como el cuerpo del mago se estremecía un poco y apuraba su trago Hermione sonrió ante ese detalle, y continuo observando las posibles salidas del lugar. Una costumbre adoptada desde que su maestra la habia tomado bajo su alas años atrás.

-Me he tomando el atrevimiento de escribir a tu casa notificando que te encuentras aquí… conmigo- susurro bebiendo un largo trago de su Whiskey.

-No debió molestarse. –

-No fue ninguna molestia, de hecho me protegía, no es agradable ser acusado de un crimen que no ha cometido, y las leyes del ministerio contra los secuestradores no es muy flexible que digamos unos años en azkaban no son un buen retiro o considerarse unas vacaciones… - rio con estruendo…- Cara de ángel… hay algo que me inquieta… que hacías…

-Por favor no hagas preguntas que no deseo responder… - pidió Hermione acercándose a él. – ¿cuánto tiempo tengo aquí en tu casa? – pregunto notando por primera vez que ellos eran los únicos en el lugar, no existía otra presencia mágica de otro ser viviente allí.

-Dos días… - suspiro renunciando al alcohol.

-Veo, lamento haber sido una molestia todo este tiempo, si existe algo que pueda hacer por ti no dude en pedirlo. – susurro apenada por la carga.

Sirius asintió, por los momentos no se le ocurría nada… así que guardaría ese ofrecimiento para más tarde.

-Sr Sirius… es hora de que me marche… debo vestir más adecuado y tengo una reunión más tarde la cual no debo aludir… - susurro atrayendo la atención de Sirius. – si no es ningún inconveniente me gustaría obtener una vez más mi bata…

-No existe ningún inconveniente hermoso ángel… aunque es una verdadera pena no poder contemplarla con mi camisa… luce magnifica con ella. – susurro antes de perderse en umbral de la escalera indicándole a Hermione que le siguiera.

El corazón de la bruja latía con fuerza y peligroso sonrojo le cubrió hasta sus orejas… ese mago la alagaba con cada frase, la adoraba con la mirada. Nunca se habia sentido tan hermosa en su vida, y no se debía a ser llamado hermoso ángel o cara de ángel… era algo mas allí, en sus palabras susurradas con ese tono enronquecido, la cantidad de sinceridad puesta en cada frase era la que lograba que su corazón palpitara como una locomotora a todo vapor.

Una hora más tarde Hermione abrigaba su cuerpo con una capa de terciopelo rojo que cubría con una capucha su cabeza protegiéndola de la nevada, junto a ella caminaba Sirius llevándole del brazo hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy.

-Hermoso ángel hasta aquí la escolto… - susurro Sirius a unos pasos de la puerta principal de la mansión.

-¿No desea pasar a saludar Sr Sirius…? – pregunto intrigada y porque no, ansiosa tambien por compartir unos minutos más en compañía del auror.

-Vera, me temo que las diferencias que tengo con tu padre no me hacen bienvenido, es una lástima porque estaré privado de realizarles unas visitas… - frunció el seño, mirándola con tristeza.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Oh mi señor… no debe lamentar no poder visitarme, en breve iniciaran nuevamente las clases en Hogwarts, si me permite el atrevimiento me gustaría mantener una fluida correspondencia con usted…- sugirió sonrojada desviando la mirada.

La mano de Sirius se poso sobre la mejilla de Hermione y la acaricio dulcemente antes de obligarla a devolverle la mirara.

-Eres aun más hermosa cuando te sientes avergonzada dulce ángel… - Sirius sonrió cuando vio la cara de Hermione aun mas roja, sin contener un impulso poso un beso en su mejilla. Antes de alejarse lentamente con un simple hasta luego. Dejando a Hermione parada frente a su casa con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y sin aire en los pulmones.

Draco desde una ventana lejana apuño las manos iracundo por lo que habia presenciado.

Narcisa se puso de pie cuando escucho los pasos y un suave tararear en uno de los pasillos que daban a las escaleras… con prisa camino en dirección a ellas esperando que fuera su hija, y como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, allí frente a ella estaba Hermione tarareando una dulce melodía con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a casa querida. – susurro Narcisa sacando de su ensueño a Hermione que se detuvo esperando algún reclamo por parte de su madre.

-Gracias madre. – susurro recelosa manteniéndose alerta lo que noto rápidamente Narcisa.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo bueno? – pregunto sonriendo acercándose con más confianza a su hija.

-Oh madre… - Hermione sonrió como una boba tocando su mejilla sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban una vez más.

-Veo que mis suposiciones son correctas… y no esta demás suponer que el motivo de su emoción es a causa de un chico… - pregunto Narcisa atrayendo a su hija a su regazo. Sonrió cuando la sintió asentir con afirmación. – oh bueno eso es inesperado… no deje que su padre se entere, vera no creo que le complazca saber que hay alguien que le gusta…

-Aun no sé si me gusta, solo que mi corazón late rápido y…- Hermione se detuvo incomoda recordando que le estaba contando esas cosas a su madre.

-No se detenga continúe… yo tambien en su momento tuve su edad… yo puedo entenderla. – la indujo a continuar sin permitir que Hermione se alejara de sus brazos sintiéndose dichosa de ese momento, ese instante donde su amada hija no le rechazaba.

-Es algo vergonzoso madre… aun así… aun así yo… oh madre no sé cómo expresarle… él es mucho mayor que yo… y no quiero que me juzgue…- Hermione oculto su rostro en regazo de Narcisa que rio con alegría disfrutando de ese momento.

-Debo confesarle algo querida… cuando yo tenía su edad me enamore de mi profesor de runas… pero ese es un secreto que no debe saber su padre… ya sabe él cree que es mi primer y único amor… - Narcisa rio con fuerza… antes de continuar. – Así que no tema enamorarse porque es lo más hermoso de la juventud… tener sueños e ilusiones que la mantenga en las nueves…- termino separándose un poco de Hermione para notarla gratamente sorprendida. –hija mía me tenias preocupada, Sirius me ha contado que se ha refriado… espero que se encuentre mejor, no pediré que me diga porque salió de la casa a esas horas… esperare a que usted quiera decírmelo… ahora por favor tome un baño de agua caliente y descanse un poco… le subiré algo de comer… -

Hermione asintió sorprendida con una gran sonrisa. Antes de subir las escaleras le dio un brazo a su madre y un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras dando largas zancadas.

-Con que el profesor de runas fue su primer amor… - Narcisa dio un salto asustada cuando escucho a Lucios susurrar cerca de su oído…

-Oh bueno usted recordara que el hombre era muy guapo… - sonrió alejándose de su esposo.

-Espere Cissy, usted no estaba hablando enserio verdad. – pregunto con ego lastimado.

Narcisa sonrió ante la insistencia de su esposo, sin embargo estaba muy feliz porque su esposo solo haiga tomado esa parte de la historia y no la parte donde Hermione le confesaba que le gustaba un hombre mayor que curiosamente existía la posibilidad que fuera su primo Sirius. Tendría que hablar seriamente con el mago. Aunque por alguna extraña razón prefería que estuviera enamorada de alguien… un alivio al cual no le encontraba un motivo de ser.

Más tarde ese mismo día Hermione cepillaba su cabello, habia dormido mucho después de la comida que le habia dado su madre, que para suerte habia consistido en mucha fruta y pudin… con cuidado entrelazo sus varitas en su cabello disfrazándolas como adornos sencillos que no llamarían mucho la atención, reparo en su vestido asintió fielmente a su ropa casual muy ajustada a la cintura y suelta en las caderas como el uniforme que solía utilizar en su antiguo colegio. Puso un poco de mascara en sus pestañas y un poco de brillo en sus labios, culminando con un poco de perfume florar… Revuelo de Mariposas…

Hermione sonrió cuando encontró a Theo sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala principal de la mansión tomando un Té con sus padres manteniendo una charla divertida por lo que pudo notar, algo que le pareció curioso ya que aun no habia presenciado a su amigo contando chites o algo similar que pareciera gracioso en una reunión.

Theo miro Hermione acercarse contuvo el aliento y se las arreglo para mantener una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos no abandonaron los de ella hasta que estuvieron a solo unos escasos dos pasos de distancia. Todo el lugar se sumió en un mutismo que fue roto por Hermione que abrazo a su amigo con efusividad provocando un jardeo de Narcisa que sonrió ampliamente tratando de ignorar el ceño fruncido de Lucios.

-Oh querido son adorables. – exclamo Narcisa sonrojando hasta la raíz de sus cabellos a los dos jóvenes que se separaron avergonzados, sin embargo la vergüenza de Hermione duro solo unos segundos antes de aferrarse al brazo de Theo.

-¿Supongo que ya esta listad? – interrogo Theo mirando a los ojos de Hermione.

-Es decepciónate que no aprecies mi belleza y me alagues por ella. – gimió Hermione saltando un poco de su genes Malfoy… esa parte que le gustaba ser alagada para aumentar su vanidad. Cosa que toda mujer le gusta.

-Eres hermosa siempre señorita Hermione… pero si decirle lo que ya sabe de antemano permítame remediar mi falta. Quien soy yo para negarle tal dicha… usted luce increíble… no existen palabras que la hagan honor a su belleza… a su gracia y a su sonrisa… eres hermosa. – concluyo en susurro.

Narcisa contuvo el aliento y apretó la mano de Lucios con emoción… frente a ella se presentaba el candidato perfecto para ser el prometido de su hija… dulce Merlín ella no habia tenido que buscar entre las familias más antiguas e influyente… el joven habia ido a su casa por su propio pie y en esos momentos no habia mejor candidato que Theodore Nott heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna y muchas propiedades en el Reino Unido.

Hermione dejo fluir una armoniosa sonrisa y con mucho atrevimiento se inclino y beso la mejilla del mago.

Lucios carraspeo su garganta fuerte y clara para que su hija no olvidara que él estaba presente aun en la sala escuchando las pamplinas del muchacho carente de romanticismo.

-Padre, madre… nos vemos más tarde iré a cenar con Theo, Luna y Harry… regresare pronto lo prometo. – concluyo inclinando su cabeza tirando de Theo hacia la salida no quería escuchar un sermón a esas alturas de su vida de su padres.

Draco, miro por última vez a la mujer sobre la cama, era una bruja mayor que él, la cual conoció hacia un par de meses, la muy estúpida habia creído en sus palabras de dulces y llenas de un falso afecto. Pero como todas las demás con las que habia estado, ella solo estaba interesada en su dinero, en su belleza. Nada de lo que el sintiera en realidad era del completo interés de esas brujas, ellas solo veían a un muchacho sin preocupaciones que les podía cumplir con todos sus caprichos por unas horas de sexos.

Con lentitud se puso de pie y sin darle una segunda mirada a la bruja, como últimamente le estaba ocurriendo habia una vez más perdido el interés notablemente en otra bruja de su arsenal. Y eso le enfadaba hasta el punto de mantener su estado de ánimos en ebullición, ningunas de las brujas habia podido calmar su necesidad, estaba insatisfecho completamente, es como si su cuerpo anhelaba a otra mujer… y tenía la firme sospecha de quien se trataba. Draco gimió cuando se agacho para recoger sus pantalones tirados en un rincón producto de la pasión desenfrenada de unas horas antes. El alcohol aun estaba realizando sus estragos en su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de su varita se vistió sin molestarse de hacerlo el mismo. De igual manera sabía que su hechizo funcionaba a la perfección y que no habría nada fuera de lugar en su perfecto vestir. Con pasos decididos abandono la habitación ya eran casi las diez la hora pico para estar en su casa… y era mejor no hacer enfadar a su padre en esos días.

El regreso a su casa ocurrió sin preámbulos algunos, claro eso fue hasta que cruzo el jardín y se encontró con una escena similar a la que habia presenciado a tempranas horas del día. Ella estaba ahí de nuevo frente a sus ojos con otro mago recibiendo un beso lento en sus labios. Aferrándose a su auto control y orgullo se mantuvo en silencio, refugiado en las penumbras observando como el mago se desvanecía en sus jardines, cosa sorprendente a su parecer ya que la mansión tenía poderosas barreras que impedía la aparición en sus terrenos. Sin embargo eso era una cosa que reflexionaría más tarde con la furia que congelaba sus músculos desapareciera. Vio como ella entro en la mansión sin darle una mirada nuevamente tarareando esa canción que le enfermaba de los nervios y era producto de su repugnancia.

Hermione subió las escaleras dando saltitos por segunda vez en ese día… lo habia decidido lucharía… lucharía con garras y dientes contra ese sentimientos, hasta desgarrarse el pecho y quedan sus fuerzas, ella lucharía… y Draco podía refundirse en lo más profundo del infierno… porque ella no iría en su búsqueda no le salvaría. Después de todo el la odiaba. Un bono extra de la maldición que yacía sobres su cabeza.

Hermione respiro profundo luego de darse un largo y caliente baño. El vapor salió del baño cuando abrió la puerta del mismo. Su ceño se frunció al sentir una presencia familiar demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo hermano? – pidió saber sin girarse a ver al muchacho que se encontraba junto a la ventana mirando el jardín congelado.

-¿Te acostaste con ellos?- pregunto con desdén.

-Perdona, creo que no te sigo…

-¿Tuviste sexo con ellos Hermione? – volvió a preguntar mirándola fijamente manteniendo la mandíbula tensa conservando su distancia para no cometer alguna locura. Estaba celoso, se sentía traicionado, cosa estúpida porque ellos habían llegado al acuerdo de ser solo hermanos, pero era difícil poder saber que algún día ellos pudieron ser algo mas y que por capricho del destino estaban enlazados de una forma despiadada, hermanos… maldecía la palabra y su significado. Draco se preguntaba a diario como un sentimiento tan vil como el de él se pudo desarrollar de esa forma, aun no podía determinar el momento que germino en su pecho y sus raíces fuertes se arraigaron en su corazón. No existía minuto en el cual se preguntaba donde estaba, que estaba haciendo si le recordaba, tenía que controlar el impulso de sus manos para no tacarla, y lo peor estaba cuando creía escuchar su risa en algún pasillo o en su habitación, se descubrió a su pesar siguiendo sus pasos y contemplarla dormir por horas, no existía poción alguna o hechizo que pudiera controlar esas emociones que solo lograban cambiarlo de una forma retorcida… el imploraba a toda magia antigua ser revelada para controlarse… verla con esos hombres habían sido como clavos ardientes clavarse en su cuerpo. Y deseo que ella sintiera lo mismo, quizás así ella se quedara junto a él, donde nadie pudiera rozar esos labios…

Hermione rio sin alegría para esconder su frustración. A ella le destrozaba que el pensara así de ella, le dolían sus palabras… no quiso mirarle, si lo hacía estaría atrapada en ese círculo vicioso que ella deseaba dejar. Ella sinceramente estaba cansada de llorar. Ella podía olvidarlo ya que él no era perfecto y podía encontrarle mil defectos en solo segundos. Invocando todas sus fuerzas le respondió aun sin mirarle.

es una clase de broma Draco, porque lo has hecho bien ya me has hecho reír ahora vete… estoy cansada.- dándole la espalda se dirigió a su cama ocultando su enfado con movimientos fluidos. Sin embargo nada la preparo para lo que seguía. Draco la tomo por el brazo con fuerza y la izo girar con brusquedad.

-¡¿Merlín Draco que te esta pasado?! – pregunto alarmada sintiendo como caía en la cama con su hermano sobre ella manteniendo su cuerpo inmóvil. Él una vez más estaba tan cerca de ella, su calidez seguía siendo embriagadora.

-¿Que está pasando…?- se burlo. - Pasa que me estas volviendo loco… como te atreves actual como una ramera… ¿hoy uno mañana otro…?- interrogo manteniendo la furia en sus palabras hirientes contemplando como los ojos de ella se abrían ante la incredulidad.

-No te permito que…

-¡Cállate malditasea…! no voy a tolerar esa actitud… es que no lo entiendes… no puedes verlo… mi cuerpo se llena de ira… mis manos tiemblan y mi magia se sale de control al imaginar que alguien te acaricia… no pudo soportarlo estoy enloqueciendo. – Draco deseo caer su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de su hermana que contuvo el aliento sin saber que decir. Deseaba que le perdonara, que comprendiera lo cansado que estaba, que comprendiera las estupideces hirientes que salían de sus labios. Que mirara mas allá de sus errores, después de todo era humano y como tal no era perfecto, pero no podía tolerar que ella le olvidara, verla con esos magos era una tortura, no podía aceptar que ella siguiera sin él. Su mundo se hundía en las tinieblas, el luchaba contra ese sentimiento, Merlín era testigo de las luchas titánicas a las que se sometía día tras día, noche tras noche. Ella le hacía sentir tantas emociones que le descontrolaban, después de una caricia de ella era un completo adicto, nada podía darle más placer que su tacto, tantas mentiras que se inventaba para poder seguir en esos días tristes. En donde solo esperaba encontrar sus miradas y su voz llamándole. Ese amor era nefasto, destructivo. Estaba irremediablemente perdido.

-Ahora puedes ver cómo me siento Draco. – susurro Hermione cerrando sus ojos. -Cada vez que tu estas con alguien yo puedo sentirlo… es doloroso saber que tienes sexo, que tocas otro cuerpo cuando lo que más deseo es estar en lugar de esas golfas ser adorada por ti… tu aun no sientes ese dolor completamente… es más profundo y tortuoso de lo que te puedes imaginar, te quema las entrañas y perfora toda célula en tu cuerpo con millares de agujas que lo único que deseas en ese momento es morir… estas solo frustrado en estos momentos, necesitamos un tiempo, quizás si nos alejamos un poco más…

-No. - determino rodeándola con sus brazos con fuerzas sintiendo su pecho ardiendo, no quería oírla, no quería saber que pretendía ella con esa distancia, porque no se lo permitiría ni aunque su cordura estuviera tomando un viaje sin retorno…

-Por favor Draco –suplico tratando de no ceder a sus brazos a esa forma desesperada en la que él se aferraba a ella, deseaba decirle que era tarde, pero como hacerlo cuando una parte de ella deseaba ceder ante él. La distancia tambien era inaudita para ella, pero era lo mejor para ambos, ellos podrían terminar matando si sentían amenazados por alguien más, si creían que alguien estaba intentando separarles, su temor iba en aumento cada vez que meditaba su situación. Ellos no vivirían en paz si se obsesionaban hasta el punto de creerse el dueños uno de otro.

-No si te doy ese tiempo definitivamente te perderé…- susurro aun negándose a ceder sin importar los argumentos que estuviera preparando ella para hacerle retractarse de su negativa, el ya sufría por ella continúan sufriendo no sería una novedad, con el tiempo el estaba seguro que podría abrir nuevas páginas, en algún momento no sería tan doloroso, y la oscuridad que ahora los segaba y llenaba de sosiegos serán una lejana pesadilla, la crueldad de esos momentos donde solo existía el dolor se disiparía y la luz que tanto anhelaba le esperaría con un nuevo despertar. Ese amor ya no sería tan cruel y solo una sonrisa de ese amor prohibido que mantenían en silencio llenarían de dichas su vidas con solo un beso, hasta entonces callaría y viviría en las sombras pudriéndose, admirándola y manteniéndola cerca donde él podía sentirla y contemplarla como los magos a las estrellas.

-No lo harás Draco soy tu hermana, recuerda los últimos días en Hogwarts pudimos ser hermanos… podemos mantenerlo… por favor libérame. – Hermione sollozo suavemente y su cuerpo tembló, ellos podían. Solo necesitaban hacer cosas buenas y luchar contra el encanto de esa magia que pretendía derrotarlos. Los ojos empañados de Hermione se abrieron en las penumbras al sentir su cuello húmedo, sabía que el lloraba en silencio luchando contra ese sentimiento.

Draco se incorporo y miro el rostro de Hermione y con ternura limpio con sus dedos las huellas de su llanto...

-Lo siento. – susurro sorprendiéndola. – Lamento las palabras que te dije… yo… - se detuvo con amargura inseguro de seguir.

-Me lastimaste, no obstante puedo comprender tu odio y lo he aceptado hermano. Quizás sea lo mejor. Tal vez yo pueda odiarte. Y así…

-Shh…- suplico volviendo a caer sobre Hermione. Suplicando silenciosamente que el tiempo se detuviera y permanecer así por todo la eternidad. –No importa cuando te diga que te odio. – susurro sintiendo como Hermione se estremecía. – no importa cuánto desprecio te muestre mis ojos o cual dañino parezcan mis actos al final de día Hermione, en la soledad de mi habitación donde no hay cuerpos de mujeres desconocidas donde refugiarme puedo dejar caer la máscara que ocultas mis verdaderos sentimientos... Yo termino anhelando a la mujer que amo… termino deseándote Hermione. – susurro con resignación arrancando un sollozo de Hermione que temblando rodeo el cuerpo de su hermano permitiéndose llorar, descinchada completamente por ese destino, por el futuro que se abría frente a sus ojos. Si tan solo ella tuviera la magia suficiente para desvanecer esa maldición que le roba el sol, la calidez de su hermano… si tan solo sus sentimientos fueran productos de esa maldición.

Hermione continuo llorando, le amaba tanto. Qué clase de mujer era, que clase de bruja se habia convertido al amar a su hermano de esa forma… su alma se marchitaba al igual que la de su Draco… ella le debía tanto a él, destruía su vida con tan solo estar allí aferrándose a él, sus convicciones caían una vez más como un castillo de naipes construido donde las ráfagas del viento podían golpearlo por el vuelo alto de las aves que eran libre de volar junto a sus amados… y ellos estaban allí atascados con miedo de dar un paso que pudiera romperlos aun mas… ahora estaban condenados a ese crudo invierno donde no existía la primavera porque simplemente ellos estaban consientes que no podían permitirse dejar florecer sus sentimientos… aunque debían continuar deseaban borrar sus memorias y raíces y buscar esa primavera donde brillaba el sol y calentara sus cuerpos.

Hermione suspiro calmando su llanto, aunque se habia prometido no llorar le era imposible ante lo infortunada que era…

-Nuestro amor es venenoso, nos destruirá… no seremos felices… nos encadena de tal manera que nos mata con angustia… es un suplicio vivir de esta manera Draco.

-¿Deseas morir Hermione? – pregunto sin temor cerca de su oído.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante el shock de esa pregunta que para su sorpresa no fue tan horrorosa como lo sintió desde un principio… porque ella comprendía perfectamente a que venía esa imprevista pregunta. Ella podía ver la desesperación en cada silaba, estaba segura que si ella respondía con un sí, el no dudaría en pedirle partir a otro mundo y huir de ese dolor.

Hermione comprendió que Draco estaba tocando fondo, mas pronto de lo esperado, habia llegado la hora de que ella liberara los secretos que le ayudarían a él alejarse de ese abismo donde se tambaleaba. Y aunque ella no le temía a la muerte y estaba dispuesta a recibirle si existiera la posibilidad absoluta e irrefutable que estarían eternamente juntos sin ser juzgados ella haría una fiesta de bienvenida a tan temida enemiga para los humanos… su amor era egoísta… no obstante ella era un aprendiz de ermitaño y como tal debía convivir con el dolor y la perdida por lo tanto debía mantener a Draco con vida junto a ella… sin importar lo mucho que él la odiaría. Y con determinación dio un paso al frente y luego dio otro con seguridad el tiempo habia llegado y con tranquilidad susurro aquellas palaras que cambiara las vidas de los dos una vez por todas.

-Draco… ¿te gustaría oír una historia?- pregunto suavemente relajando su cuerpo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, escucharía sus palabras sin dejar de aferrarse a ella, porque el temía aquella historia inconscientemente, y con intranquilidad se aferro aun mas a Hermione.

-Antes que inicies… recuerda que te amo. – susurro sintiendo una necesidad en pronunciar aquellas palabras sin ser capaz de negarse a escuchar aquella historia.

Hermione dudo por un momento… aun así prosiguió con sus intenciones.

-Es un secreto que solo compartiré contigo en esta noche sin luna amado Draco… - inicio peinando con cuidado los cabellos plateados del muchacho.

Continuara…

N/A:

**Hola!**

**Si… si quieren acecinarme por tardar tanto en actualizar… no obstante aquí estoy haciéndoles frente con un largo y laborioso capitulo… oh y ya se imaginan que historia le va a contar Hermione a Draco… especulaciones por favor… ¿qué creen ustedes que será…? Bueno, bueno yo le agradezco a todos por dejar sus comentarios y en especial a las siguientes personas por ser constante y tener una enorme paciencia… **

**EffyMalfoy:** Hola. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero leerte pronto y que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**MagicisFidem ****:** Oh bueno de eso se trata la historia, es prácticamente un drama… jajaja muchas gracias por comentar…

**SALESIA: **Es un gusto leerte como siempre querida amiga… jajaja aunque te confieso que siempre dejo para escribirte de última…lo hago solo porque es tan agradable leer tus comentarios que necesito de todo mi tiempo para responder a tus ingeniosas suposiciones. En cuanto a tu comentario… Jajaja bueno si lo confieso ya que es obvio Hermione será la última en enfrentar a su criatura, aunque no estoy segura que puede ser, la verdad no doy con la criatura aun… es algo que me frustra… ¬¬, jajaja por fin… algo que no aceptaste era Fred Weasley… pensantes que era Ron… ¡Bingo! Me emocione mucho cuando no diste con la persona aunque ya se rebeló el misterio… lo que es una lástima, pero la historia debe avanzar.

Bueno ese asunto de la sangre y todo ese amor prohibido entre Hermione y Draco he dado muchas pistas has tomado muchas de ella en aire, lo que me lleva a pensar que algunos detalles de la historia se te están pasando por alto, y eso es poco común en ti… oh bueno en cuanto al secreteo de los mellizos no tendrás que esperar mucho y mucho me temo que no será lucios el revelador de esa impactante verdad, en fin poco sabrás de que va la maldición… otro misterio que desaparece, lo que me obliga a terminar pronto la historia. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti tambien amiga… nos estamos leyendo pronto.

** : **Oh muchísimas gracias… es grato para mi leer tu comentario y saber que continuas ahí apoyándome en esta locura… besos.

**Amorgen Lestrange ****: **Hola, gracias por la recomendación, la verdad que lo he considerado mucho, pero simplemente no tengo alguien que quiere hacerme el favor y yo realmente en estos momentos no cuento con el tiempo suficiente… estoy feliz que te guste la historia… besos.

**Denileprincess ****: **jajaja me encanto tu comentario… bueno ya has leído como se puso Draco ante el indicio de que Hermione estuviera saliendo con alguien más, pero tranquila estoy trabajando en ello, aunque aun no escojo el mejor candidato, muchos quieren a Theo pero no sé, estoy algo indecisa, gracias por comentar… besos.

**Muchas gracias a todos, espero leernos prontos… **

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	25. Chapter 25 Habia una vez

**Gemelos malditos**

**Capitulo 24**

**Habia una vez.**

Cuentos fantásticos inician con habia una vez… pues quien soy yo para nadar contra la corriente de este hecho, porque no iniciar de igual manera…

Habia una vez un mundo lleno de intranquilos deseos, de ambiciones inmensurables y amores no correspondidos. Y es allí en medio de ese caos que el dos pequeños niños se conocen en un riachuelo cerca del un pequeño pueblo rodeados de pequeñas granjas en valles y colinas. La magia en aquel entonces no era bien vista, era escondida por los afortunados que la poseían con gran recelo he de resaltar.

Sin embargo ese no es punto que deseo abordar… esos dos niños que acabo de mencionar eran como liebres en un campo de flores, corriendo y riendo sin preocupaciones o mal que temer puesto que se encontraban en el arrollo donde todo siempre va bien, y bueno ese día claro de nueves blancas siendo empujadas por el viento no era la excepción. El pequeño niño Marcus contemplo con real fascinación como su amiga Elena de cabellos lacios de un negro profundo era mecido lentamente acariciando sus mejillas de ese hermoso rostro adornado por una dulce sonrisa. Marcus sonrió cuando los ojos grises de Elena como una tormenta se posaron en él. Y fue la primera vez que el corazón del niño latió con tanta fuerza que creyó ensordecer. Y en ese momento el destino presente en aquella escena del primer amor de los humanos pocos comunes ya que en sus venas la magia corría como un fuerte torrente que en no tardaría en manifestarse decidió unir sus almas para siempre.

No obstante un incidente más marcaria su destino.

Los niños crecieron al igual que su magia que como era previsto no tardo en manifestarse, lejos en bosque aprendieron hacer uso de ella maravillándose por lo que podían hacer más allá de inimaginable por sus mentes infantiles. Con el tiempo como se ha de esperar tuvieron dominio de ella, conocieron criaturas magnificas como hadas, duendes, elfos y centauros cada criatura mas fascínate que la anterior. Y cuando ambos niños alcanzaron la madures decidieron unir sus vidas, en aquel pequeño pueblo no se habia conocido un amor como aquel, el nivel de complicidad entre ellos y la confianza ciega que tenían el uno por el otro despertó los celos de algunas criaturas y humanos. Pues no comprendían ese profundo amor…

En el bosque una elfa de indudable belleza fue testigo de la unión, segada por los celos planeo con lentitud una venganza puesto que ella amaba a Marcus desde que el tenia 16 años y le miro con sus ojos mieles mientras luego de tomar un baño en una laguna en el bosque, en el ese momento la elfa quedo encantada del joven humano. Y como era de esperarse le siguió por días desde la distancia hasta que él le ofreció una manzana gesto indudablemente digno de recordar puesto que ningún humano era considerado con ellos. No tardo en reconocerlo con un ser mágico puesto que no tardo en descubrir que en el yacía la magia, no como en ella, era diferente, un mago sin duda alguna. Con el tiempo se hicieron amigos, el siempre le sonría y le contaba cosas del mundo humano y ella de su mundo. Los días que compartió con Marcus se volvieron semanas y las semanas un par de meses hasta que él un día falto a su cita y a la siguiente.

Preocupada por Marcus la elfa camino hacia el pueblo, sin embargo no le encontró en donde él le habia dicho que era su casa, la más grande y lujosa de aquel pacifico pueblo. Con astucia siguió su rastro mágico hasta entrar una vez más aun bosque que era igual a un cinturón de arboles que dividía al pueblo de las granjas. Cuando sintió con fuerza su magia la elfa corrió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios hasta la pequeña casa con agilidad atravesó un camino de piedras hasta una de las ventanas iluminadas. La casa olía a enfermedad y muerte lo cual preocupo mas a la elfa.

Y en ese momento que sus ojos verdes espiaron a través de la ventana lo vio, su Marcus frente a una chimenea mantenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de una humana mágica como él. Y fue en ese momento que sintió celos por primera vez y conoció a su rival. A la unos días más tarde Marcus le presento con el nombre de Elena.

El tiempo transcurrió y el mundo siguió su curso natural cambiando las cosas, lo pequeño se hizo grande y lo viejo desapareció, Marcus y Elena llevaban una vida prospera y la fortuna les sonrió cuando en el vientre de Elena un niño se manifestó años mas tarde de su matrimonio.

Sin embargo una noche turbulenta una presencia mágica se deslizo en la casa del matrimonio y una maldición silenciosa se rezo sobre la pareja que dormía con placidez. Luego de haber derramado su mal la elfa desapareció tras un chasquido.

Unos meses más tarde nació Estefan con el atardecer. Y el destino una vez más se izo presente puesto que el amor que el habia bendecido estaba comenzando a romperse, los celos crecieron entre la pareja y la confianza y se desvanecía como la nieva en los arboles ante la llegada de la primavera. Los celos de Marcus le llevaron a comprar la granja más alejada del pueblo y con él se llevo a su pequeña familia, Elena fue confinada a las paredes frías de una señorial casa al cuidado de su hijo rodeada de solo mujeres. Las cuales se redujeron con el tiempo al igual que las salidas de Elena quien comenzó a debilitarse a medida que Marcus se hacía fuerte. Cuando Estefan cumplió 5 años su madre tuvo una recaída tan fuerte que sus fuerzas se desvanecieron. En ese mismo momento Marcus habia tenido un accidente durante su caza. No obstante ellos no podían imaginar que ese incidente desencadenaría lo que sería un trágico final ya que en ese momento la maldición determino cual él era el eslabón más fuerte… y quien debería ser consumido por el otro.

Marcus cometió el error de creerse invisible, su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte era difícil de ser dañado, las heridas más profundas tardaban escasos días en sanar y era inmune a las enfermedades más volubles. Una noche cuando regresaba de uno de sus largos viajes fue interceptado por elfa y seducido por su sensualidad aquella que no habia apreciado en sus años de juventud. Con voz fuerte ordeno a sus esclavos seguir hacia su casa… y él se quedo en aquel camino en medio del bosque y las sombras de los arboles en los brazos de la hechicera cruel que se burlaba del destino. Marcus cegado por la lujuria poseyó aquella hermosa criatura sobre una alfombra de flores bajo la reluciente luna. Sin saber que cada caricia que le proporcionaba aquel cuerpo era una quemadura para el cuerpo de Elena que gritaba en agonía retorciéndose en su solitaria cama conocedora de la traición de su amado.

Elene exhalo su último aliento cuando Marcus y la elfa llegaron al clímax de su traición. Marcus cerros sus ojos por un instantes tratando de recobrar su aliento, se encontraba aturdido, su respiración se izo lenta, a pesar de poder respirar sentía que ahogaba, sus ojos se abrieron y miro los ojos de la elfa que le miraba con triunfo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando captaron en la distancia una silueta rodeada de una luz fantasmagórica. Por un momento estuvo aturdido sus boca se abrió deseosa de hablar palabras que no podían pronunciar sus labios.

La elfa rio bajo él y con lentitud se alejo mirando en su misma dirección como la luz se desvanecía como una vela que es gastada por el tiempo.

"_He allí tu amada… la maldición que he puesto en ti la ha consumido… ahora su vida se ha desvanecido cuando has unido tu cuerpo al mío… aunque ha sido una lástima que no pueda alcanzar tu alma ya que esta entrelazada con la de ella he poseído una parte de ti que me ha satisfecho…" _

Y con esas insólitas palabras la elfa se desvaneció en la negrura de la noche dejando a Marcus confundido por sus palabras y con dolor profundo en su corazón porque habia traicionado a su amada. Con destreza monto sobre su cabello y corrió al galope hacia su casa avergonzado por su traición jurándose que nunca se lo rebelaría a su amada. No obstante nunca podría revelarlo ya que al entrar a su casa el llanto amargo de los sirvientes le sorprendió. Con lentitud como si su corazón lo supiera el vio a su amada sobre la cama inmóvil, en un sueño profundo del cual nunca más despertaría. Marcus no fue capaz de tocarla sus rodillas le fallaron y los recuerdos sacudieron su cuerpo como una potente corriente que le izo gritar del terrible dolor que lo golpeo hasta consumir su cordura.

Y en ese preciso momento las palabras de la elfa se repitieron en su cabeza en un susurro cerca de su oreja, como si fuera su amante.

Escucho los susurros de las mujeres que cuidaban de Elena decir que sus últimos minutos de vida habían sido dolorosos, escucho destrozado como narraban sobre sus gritos enloquecidos.

El tormento de Marcus fue a tal punto que dejo de comer y cuidar de sí mismo por un largo tiempo. El mago moría lentamente ante la tortura de los gritos de su amada qué podía oír noche tras noche como si fuera una maldición. Y de hecho lo era. Cuando Estefan cumplió los diez años Marcus monto su caballo y se sumergió en bosque en busca de la elfa que le habia maldito. La encontró en lo profundo del bosque recostada sobre un árbol cepillando su cabello largo que caía como cortinas de sedas movidas por el viento, era una visión celestial, hechizante he hipnotizante, sin embargo el no se dejaría engañar una segunda vez por la belleza.

La elfa le miro sin sorpresa, ella le esperaba, sonrió cuando le vio y de un ágil salto quedo frente a él, Marcus sin previo aviso le golpeo con fuerza en el rostro y con ojos enrojecidos como un ser tenebroso exigió con voz feroz la verdad de aquella maldición… lo que escucho Marcus aquella noche cuando su magia amenazaba la vida aquella elfa fue tan cruel que él se quedo en shock por la maldad que atraían los celos. Y lo que un espíritu envenena era capaz de hacer en el nombre del amor. Lo que escucho Marcus aquella noche quedo registrado en un libro donde él y su amada habían contado sus aventuras y lo que aprendían de la magia y las criaturas que conocían… Marcus y Elena Malfoy dos almas gemelas sacudidas por la tragedia y unidas para siempre con un lazo invisible que romperían barreras… la maldición de la elfa Serafina aun reza sobre nuestras cabezas…

Draco levanto su cabeza del regazo de Hermione tenía sueño, la historia susurrada por Hermione mas el suave movimiento de sus dedos sobre su cabello era como un bálsamo.

-Aun no entiendo que pretendes con esta historia Hermione…- susurro con voz enronquecida tratando de no dormirse.

-No he terminado Draco… - suspiro ordenando sus ideas. –solo he tomado una pausa para darle un poco mas de suspenso… después de todo es la historia de nuestra familia.

-No es muy buena historia cuando hemos sido maldecidos por una elfa loca… se que somos hermosos pero ella sí que estaba loca…

-Oh Draco eres muy humilde… -sonrió.- Marcus era un hombre muy hermoso, incluso las criaturas del bosque admiraban su belleza incluso las mujeres de le envidiaban. Sus rasgos eran finos y su piel tan pálida como la nieve. Oh y sus cabellos eran hebras de oro cuando el sol los tocaba. No hay que duda que una elfa se enamoraría de él y sus ojos mieles como las hojas de otoño. Debes agradecer ser su desentiende. –concluyo Hermione levantándose un poco para tomar agua para aclarar un poco su garganta, ya era más de la media noche. Y aun habia mucho para contar… suspiro al recordar una novela muggle que habia leído tiempo atrás cuando sus días se volvían monótonos en medio de sus meditaciones… Las mil y una noches… si mal no recordaba… lo que más admiraba de esa novela era la capacidad de reina para narrar historias y la astucia para mantener su vida. Hermione rio ante la ironía de la situación, ella sin embargo quizás perdería la vida al final de la historia… Hermione aclaro su garganta para continuar pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

-Continuemos mañana… - pidió.

-Esta historia no se desarrollara igual que las mil y una noche Draco… es importante que escuchas hasta el final, no quiero perder el valor…es muy importante que la escuches hasta el final. –susurro tomando una mejor posición para no entumecer su cuento.

-Está bien pero no te molestes si me quedo dormido. – susurro con resignación abrazando un poco más el cuerpo de Hermione deseando quedarse así por mucho, mucho más tiempo, no le importaba si esa historia durada un año, el escucharía todo si podía permanecer junto a ella de esa manera, en el silencio de la habitación en medio de las penumbras.

-Ahora te contare lo que ocurrió unas décadas más tarde cuando Estefan tenía 170 años y vivía sus últimos años de vida ya que una fuerte gripe actuaba como un corrosivo en sus pulmones…

…Estefan vivió lo suficiente para ver a sus tátara tataranietos… un anciano sabio cuya belleza se habia marchitado como el transcurso del tiempo, su vida a pesar de la tragedia que vivió a cuando era un niño fue feliz y plena. Pero eso no es lo relevante de esta historia… lo que realmente nos interesa es lo que vio y escribió en el diario heredado por sus padres aquel libro que hechizo para que escribiera la historia de todo aquel que llevara la sangre de los Malfoy en sus venas… pero me estoy adelantando un poco de nuevo. Ese asunto lo tocaremos mas tarde.

Estefan presencio con el atardecer de una noche de verano como dos pequeños niños hijos de Luciano hombre frio y taciturno, y una amable joven de nombre Petunia de grácil sonrisa con un destello de picardía en sus ojos… los niños eran los primeros Malfoy en ser mellizos, ya que la familia se caracterizaba por solo tener hijos únicos. Los niños gozaban tambien del don de la magia. Que se manifestó a temprana edad, eran cuidados y queridos por todos, siempre les mantuvieron juntos... sus nombres eran Estela y Arthur Malfoy.

Estela heredo la sonrisa de su madre y su tono de piel tostado, sus manos eran pequeñas y al igual que sus pies… su salud era frágil y sus defensas bajas, la mayor parte de tiempo estaba enferma en casa a causa de cosas sencillas como el polvo o un poco de lluvia… mientras que Arthur crecía fuerte como un roble, nada le enfermaba, podía pasar horas en bajo la lluvia o jugar en el lodo y nada le ocurriría. Con el tiempo el crecía haciéndose un fuerte cazador al igual que su padre. A su vez estela se volvía una hermosa señorita, la primera niña Malfoy…

Sin embargo el punto aquí es lo que miro Estefan desde su asiento en calidad atardecer, en la escena no habia nada de malo, todo lo contrario era hermosa de mirar, Arthur le contaba con emoción como habia seguido el rastro de un siervo a su hermana que le escuchaba con atención manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tras unos largos minutos Arthur cubrió con una pesada piel a su hermana y acaricio su mejilla con adoración, un gesto muy común en aquella casa, por lo tanto no era mal visto. Aquellos gestos de Arthur hacia su hermana se hizo cada vez más notables, y toda la familia les miraba enternecidos cuando eso sucedía. Pero el tiempo no se detiene ni espera a nadie, ambos niños crecieron cuando cumplieron 15 años un tercer niño Malfoy nació, un varón que recibió el nombre de Lupus… con un nuevo bebe en la familia Estela quien creció en gracia y belleza tuvo menos atención de sus padres y abuelos, pero si mas de su hermano.

Con el tiempo la unión fue más notable, incluso para los menos observadores, los celos que sentía el uno por otro era notables y desconcertantes. El amor entre los hermanos era sin duda alguna posesivo mas allá de comprensión de ellos… cuando Arthur tuvo la edad de casarse lo izo como era de esperarse lo cual lleno de una profunda desdicha a Estela. Cuya sonrisa se borro con la misma facilidad con que la su hermano creaba una familia al otro lado de la colina donde vivía. Pero eso no fue todo lo que debilitaba a la bruja enfermiza, algunas noches despertaba gritando, sintiendo como era torturada, su piel enrojecía y ella durante varios minutos hasta que quedaba inconsciente. Todo llevo al indicio que ella estaba bajo algún maleficio.

Sin embargo fue su abuelo Estefan viejo zorro astuto como una serpiente quien asocio aquella maldición con la de su madre muertas unas décadas atrás, los mismos síntomas mostraba la pequeña Estela… debilidad y un sistema inmunológico poco resistente a enfermedades, y su magia que misteriosamente se debilitaba al tiempo que su hermano ganaba poder y resistencia.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar, Estela cuya magia se desvaneció como la niebla ante el sol matutino quedo en cama mientras el hijo primogénito de su hermano se crecía lentamente en el vientre de su esposa. Y fue cuando en una tarde lejana seca del invierno cuando las hojas caían de los árboles y el viento se hacía más helado que Estela se puso de pie después de unos meses en su lecho en el solsticio de invierno, cuando una de las fiestas de la honorable familia Malfoy entraba por la puerta grande con todo su fulgor. Y en medio del agasajo y el baile donde las risas era más fuerte que la música y las velas agonizante estela fue tomada en los brazos de aquel que sin duda alguna era su verdadero amor.

Y aquel hombre no era misterioso para ella, ni un visitante ajeno a su familia o un amigo de la misma, aquel hombre a quien ella se entrego luego de luchar contra sí misma y sus valores y el temor que sentía hacia sus sentimientos fue su hermano. El vivaz y fuerte Arthur quien bajo las sombras de la habitación de su hermana tomo su pureza y la cubrió con su calor. Cometiendo ese delito vil que todos llamar propiamente incesto. Sus gemidos fueron acallados por el intenso festejo, los gritos y palabras de amor amortiguados por la música no fueron más que susurros para sus almas que lloraban por su desgracia puesto que ese amor no podía ser más que algo prohibido y vil que los consumía. Luego de aquella noche Arthur abandono la casa de sus padres con su cara llena de pena y vergüenza por lo que habia hecho, esa noche en su desdicha bebió hasta perder la razón y en medio de su turbulenta embriaguez tomo a su esposa y la hizo una vez más su mujer.

Estela quien solo pudo ver la espalda de su hermano al dejarla en medio del nido que se habia vuelto su cama por la intensa pasión de su amor prohibido se hecho a llorar estando consciente que su locura no solo la habia quebrado a ella si no que a su hermano lo habia hundido en un profundo infierno a causa de su atrevimiento, robar su virginidad como un vil ladrón que se escurrió en medio de la noche hasta su habitación y pico a la delicada flor que yacía sin protección abierta a él sin temor del mal que llevaba consigo, esa intensión de consumar un amor que se volvió una maldición que pesaría para siempre en sus almas. Los gritos de Estela esa noche despertaron a todos los que dormían con placidez deslizándose por las nubes más suaves de sus sueños. Pues el dolor que sintió su alma al sentirse traicionada cuando se entrego a su dueño fue tal que se su corazón se rompió para siempre deteniéndose en aquella madrugada cuando el invierno puntual como siempre se izo presente. Y en la distancia en medio del bosque una elfa bailo embriagada por su triunfo una vez más habia logrado con su cometido separar aquel amor que habia envidado desde que fue presente de su pureza e intensidad.

Hermione se puso de pie dejando a Draco sobre la mullida cama completamente pasmado por lo oído.

-Si dudas de la veracidad de mi palabra hermano puedes leer la historia que te he contado en el diario de nuestra familia. – susurro Hermione admirando en la distancia como el cielo comenzaba aclarar tiñéndose de colores suaves y nostálgicos.

-A casa tu y yo…

-Aun hay mas… nosotros a penas somos los terceros gemelos en la historia de nuestra familia a un quedan Electra y Fausto… oh y Sofía e Marcus… ellos tienen historias similares, tambien cayeron en un amor prohibido que se izo intenso con el pasar del tiempo, que fue destructivo y una amenaza para aquellos que le imponían en su camino. Electra y Fausto ellos fueron peculiares… Electra fue la más fuerte de los dos, indomable con una fuerza de voluntad imponente una belleza hechizante en todas los sentidos pues se dice que su madre fue una vela… criatura mística de belleza indudable, sin embargo este relato no se trata de su madre y su sangre mágica. Si no de los celos de Electra quien se volvió un alma vengativa. Debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo Fausto paso los días en la mansión de la familia en medio del jardín inmenso en sus libros de aventuras y magia. Siempre junto a él a pesar de su mal jóvenes de los alrededores no le dejaban de ver como un potenciar partido y su hermosura y caballerosidad pronto le hicieron de una reputación considerable, su conocimiento en los negocios lo hicieron prospero a pesar de estar limitado a su casa. Y su inteligencia y astucia le dieron respeto a su corta edad. Pero algo oscuro habia en él, su mirada que solo brillaba cuando estaba junto a Electra la complicidad de sus gestos. La necesidad de estar siempre uno al lado del otro y muchos otras acciones que se volvieron evidente entre su familia y el círculo de amistades a su alrededor.

Electra con mucho descaro dormía con su hermano la mayor parte del tiempo, pero nadie sabía que ocurría detrás de aquella puerta lejana en corredor menos concurrido de la mansión. Pues allí en medio del silencio una pasión se desataba sin tabús o remordimiento. Ellos no vieron su amor como la maldición que era hasta muy tarde, cuando Fausto tuvo que casarse y darle a su familia el heredero que estaba ha destinado a tener para continuar con el legado familiar. Electra cayó en un mutismo, se sumergió en la magia tenebrosa, su poder decayó al igual que la vigorosidad de su espiritud puesto que su amado hermano tomo posesión de otra mujer, en medio de las penumbras la bruja se marchito y presa de los celos mato a la esposa de su hermano luego de que esta diera a luz a su primogénito, ya con un hijo que heredara la fortuna de su familia prosiguió a volverse la amante de su hermano una vez más, la lujuria se volvió a posesión y esta a su vez se volvió en muerte… muerte dada por aquellos que descubrieron la aberración que era su relación. Por años la familia Malfoy cayó en desgracia al recordar aquellos sucesos que fueron difíciles de olvidar… y una vez más la maldición de la elfa se habia manifestado con mayor fuerza ya que la vida de ambos fue notablemente más corta que sus antecesores.

Y una vez más ocurrió el mundo vio nacer a una nueva pareja de gemelos, esta vez fueron Sofía y Marcus. Con el nacimiento de estos nuevos gemelos la maldición que yacía en sus cabezas se manifestó cuando abrieron sus ojos al mundo, una anciana bruja que habia asistido al parto tenia los dones de la clarividencia. Y fue quien con gran pesar le dijo a los padres el mal que perseguía a los mellizos de la familia Malfoy… y sus palabras enronquecidas por la vejes y sus ojos grises contemplaron con gran desdicha a los pequeños viendo un destello de su futuro en las aguas turbias con sangre de la madre. Cito; "He aquí dos almas gemelas amantes y maldita por los celos de una despiadada elfa que ha sido castigada con la esclavitud y el destino ha encadenado su alma a ser sirviente de aquellos que con tantos celos a maldito, rompiendo ese amor floreciente que los más altos dioses se deleitaban contemplar en la ribera de su primavera. Contemplar una vez más el renacimiento de las almas gemelas que han procedido del mismo vientre, un hombre y una mujer que se han amado desde tiempos inmemorables y que cuyo amor no se extinguirá. He aquí un amor que padecerá en el más profundo de la desdichas, está condenado al dolor y los poderosos lazos de sangre que ningún mortal podrá liberar. Solo uno puede sobrevivir ya que se volverán uno una vez más, la muerte yace sobre sus cabezas y su magia ligada reclama ser parte de un solo individuo. La ley del más fuerte entra en vigencia. Oh desdicha veo en su futuro, tragedia y peligros. La oscuridad se cierne una vez sobre la dinastía Malfoy. La maldición se fortalece con los siglos… oh pobres criaturas que terrible mal les han hecho… se causaran la muerte, la traición reencarnara al igual que la posesión ciega y el odio intenso que poseerá sus almas".

Y como una terrible profecía que no tenía escapatoria Sofía y Marcus cayeron en el amor pasional, se amaron con tanto fervor que fue difícil de ocultar, sin embargo nada puede ser oculto para siempre. El secreto se abrió paso a través de sus puertas cerradas, el susurro de su amor recorrió los pasillos de la mansión. Y los celos se hicieron presentes, Marcus consumió a Sofía lentamente, robo su magia sin ser consciente de ello, tomo su felicidad y la volvió amargura. Arranco sus alas y la encerró en el más profundo poso donde solo él podía llegar y contemplar su alma marchita, Marcus tomo mujeres como amantes cuando su amor no pudo seguir siendo correspondido, tomo una esposa y dio el tan esperado heredero, no escucho advertencia sobre su obstinación al mantener a su hermana. Sin embargo no conto con que un ave astuta puede utilizar su pico para abrir la jaula que la apresa o morir en busca de la libertad que aprecia. Y Sofía como su nombre lo indicaba era inteligente, astuta y llena de determinación. Escucho con atención las viejas historias de su familia, presto atención a esos antiguos relatos donde habían nacido gemelos con sus mismas características y descubrió a su pesar que moriría pronto. Con dolor tomo entre sus manos una daga y con ella apuñalo el corazón de su hermano tomando su último aliento con sus labios. Era la primera vez que moría un gemelo masculino. Sofía tenía la esperanza de romper con la maldición pero que descuidada habia sido, ningún mago o bruja puede romper la maldición pues no está hecha para ser destruida por un mortal, tarde comprendió ese hecho, años más tarde llena de amargura con la misma daga atravesó su corazón sobre la tumba de su verdadero amor con la esperanza que le perdonara allá en ese lugar donde podrían estar juntos hasta que sus almas retornaran al mundo material donde lucharían una vez más por destruir la maldición que les perseguía con saña sedienta de ver como ese amor caía se convertía en destrucción.

Hermione se puso de pie dejando a Draco sobre la cama con los ojos completamente abiertos…

-Lo comprendes hermanos, nosotros dos somos…

-No lo digas… - susurro. – debe haber un error, ¿donde dices que esta ese libro? – pregunto sin emoción sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo conmocionado por lo que Hermione narro con tanta pesadumbre.

-Está en una de las habitaciones de cuarto piso del ala que esta fuera de servicio. –respondió en un susurro apagado…

-¿Nuestros padre lo saben…? - pregunto aun sin mirarla.

-Solo nuestro padre… nuestra madre no pero lo sospecha. – la duda era palpable en sus palabras, pero era de esperarse ante la calma de Draco, aun no entendía porque no explotaba como lo habia hecho ella en su momento, esa calma solo podía ser un mal presagio de lo que se avecinaba, porque él la consumiría si se hacía más fuerte y se obsesionaba con ella, ella podría hacer lo mismo y al final de todo su suplicio uno de ellos debería morir a la mano del otro. La maldición de la elfa era implacable, no habia dejado ningún margen de error. No podrían estar juntos…

-¿Dime Hermione… sientes dolor?- pregunto repentinamente mortificado por el pensamiento.

-No comprendo su pregunta hermano.

-¿Cuando estoy con otras mujeres puedes sentir dolor? –a la mortificación y los hombros de Draco tensos dejaron a Hermione en silencio no sabía que podía responder, la verdad y atormentarlo como castigo por el daño que le habia hecho, o ser misericordiosa y mentirle para aliviar el peso que sentía en ese momento su alma, pero si mentía él no le daría la debida importancia que debía mantener sobre el mal.

-¿Tú qué crees hermano? – interrogo notando como él se mantenía de pie a un paso de la puerta. Y sin más Draco abandono la habitación sin responder a la pregunta de su hermana sin mirar sus ojos grandes y dulces como la miel.

T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T

En la mansión Nott, rodeada de un tétrico bosque y muchos campos de hierbas, el joven Nott se mantenía frente al tenebroso bosque bajo las sombras de los altos y gruesos arboles donde la niebla ocultaba sus raíces retorcidas y los arbustos manteniendo la tierra siempre humedad como un pantano en el cual se podida hundir lentamente al caer en arena movediza ya que nadie podía ver sus propios pies a causa de la espesa bruma, el sol nunca podía llegar hasta la tierra negra.

Sin embargo era invierno y se cubría de blanco espectral, sus árboles desnudos parecían esqueletos por la sombras. Y aun a pesar no estar frondosos los rayos cálidos no podían tocar aquella tierras. Sin embargo no era aquello lo que atraía al joven Nott, era algo mas, la curiosidad sin duda alguna, el misterio, la aventura… quizás allí dentro de ese bosque se encontraba una montaña rodeada de espinas venenosas protegiendo a la inmortal flor que se abría cada noche para ofrecer su magnífico poder aquellos humanos y bestias que le querían poseer sin lograr llegar a ella ya que su imponente prisión de espinas de veneno sin igual, letal e implacable no permitía el paso a los débiles mortales.

Theo cerró el libro que habia estado leyendo y acaricio la portada gruesa de cuero marrón y letras de oro, el libro de aventura que leía aquella vez cuando tenía once años y conoció a la bella Hermione Malfoy rodeada de rosas y hadas del jardín de su madre, una ilusión recuerda haber pensando en aquel momento el mago.

Theo sonrió y suspiro dejando que el vapor saliera de sus labios, contemplo el bosque donde aun no se habia aventurado, y no se aventuraría en ese momento. La causa no era el temor por lo que podría encontrar en él, la causa era más humana y sencilla y la podía definir en una palabra singular y esa era "tiempo". Tiempo no lo poseía en esos momentos, Luna necesitaba su ayuda para poder avanzar en su prueba. Y el necesitaba prepararse para la de él.

Theo miro algo blanco moverse entre los árboles, sus ojos se ajustaron mas a la imagen debido a la nieva que cubría aquella basta tierra. Sonrió al contemplar una manada de siervos moverse con sigilo, tratando de comer la corteza de los arboles, pero ellos no fueron los que atrajeron su curiosidad. Fue un unicornio, criatura mística que su madre adoraba retratar sobre sus incontables pinturas. Sonrió al ver la criatura, una madre con su cría muy pequeña, no mucho más de un mes de vida, ajusto al admirar su tamaño.

Con cuidado extrajo una manzana del bolsillo de su abrigo de piel negro que resaltaba su pálida piel y mejillas y labios enrojecidos por el frio y su lacio cabello como el azabache movido con lentitud por el juguetón viento de invierno. La olio con tranquilidad sin dejar de admirar la vista, sin sorprenderse de que aquel bosque tenebroso podría ofrecer un panorama tan hermoso, a la cual catalogo como una trampa para tragárselo en sus profundidades más oscuras y enredarlo lentamente hasta encarcelarlo sin libertad. Theo mordió su manzana jugosa que mojo sus labios con el dulce jugo que se derramo lentamente hasta resbalar por su mentón. Y sin más que admirar se alejo del lugar donde estaba parado sobre una colina donde los rayos del sol podían acariciarlo y volverlo una mancha oscura entre la blancura gélida de aquel crudo invierno.

En otro lugar, Luna miraba con el seño fruncido a Harry que aun que se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba perezosamente mirando el reloj sobre la mesa de noche con frustración.

-Luna soy tu amigo, porque me tratas de esta manera, a caso no tienes compasión, son las diez de mañana… es de madrugada todavía… - protesto cerrando sus ojos una vez más para regresar a su posición.

Luna por otra parte frunció el seño y cruzo sus brazos bajo sus pechos claramente molesta.

-Fuiste tú quien me pidió venir a esta hora. – le recordó. –los Weasley no están esperando, hoy hablare con Charley, necesito aprender de él, y tú te ofreciste a ir conmigo, Theo debe estar esperándonos…- agrego mirando mortificada el reloj y su enloquecedor tic tac que le enfermaba de los nervios al ver que llegaría tarde.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto manteniendo sus ojos cerrados sin intención de moverse.

-Ella debe estar molesta, ya sabes cómo es, te dará un sermón que tu querida madre no podrá superar nunca Harry Potter.

Harry se estremeció ante el comentario de Luna, su madre ella era terrible, podía pasar cinco horas regañándole sin parar, si no fuera por su padre él seria un adolecente reprimido y traumado por el resto de su vida.

-Tambien debe recordar que la señorita Weasley le está esperando… - probo una vez más suerte Luna haciendo una nota mental de no volver a ir a despertar a Harry. Para la próxima enviaría a Theo el no sería compasivo a la hora de despertarlo, Luna sonrió ante la perspectiva de ese pensamiento, se imagino con malicia a su amigo maldiciendo a Harry con alguna maldición que no pondría en riesgo su vinculo pero que sin duda alguna lograría que Harry siempre despertara de inmediato cuando él le despertara.

Luna fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando fue tirada hacia la puerta por Harry ya listo para salir a pesar de su desordenado cabello, que le daba ese toque rebelde que arrancaba suspiro de las jóvenes Slytherin y porque no de las otras casas tambien. Luna no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de los señores Potter ya que Harry no paró hasta salir de la casa y desaparecer en un chasquido reapareciendo frente a Theo que dejo su libro a un lado cuando les vio.

-Creí que habia oído mal la hora… - manifestó cerrando el libro al ver a la pareja.

-Lo siento Theo por el retraso pero Harry es imposible… no quería levantarse de la cama. –se disculpo apenada Luna con las mejillas enrojecidas. – ¿Donde está Hermione?

-Ella aun no llega. – fue la corta respuesta de Theo.

-Eso es algo que no me esperaba definitivamente. – susurro Harry tomando asiento bajo un árbol cubriéndose del viento helado antes de continuar. –Hermione es muy puntual… aunque sea inusual en ella, últimamente está rodeada de misterios… aunque siempre lo ha estado. –comento Harry perdiendo la vista en el amplio campo cerca de la casa de los Weasley cuyo humo de los fogones y la chimenea podía ser visto desde la distancia.

Hermione apareció a unos pasos de ellos, su cabello no lucia impecable como siempre y unas enormes ojeras cubrían su rostro. Una cesta grande era sostenida con fuerza con sus manos y un abrigo de piel marrón le cubría hasta los pies.

-Buen día. – susurro con voz enronquecida.

-Hermione querida si no he sentías bien no tenias porque esforzarte. – hablo Luna acercándose a ella rápidamente para ayudarle con la cesta que le tendió a Harry que se habia puesto de pie.

Hermione negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa. – No te preocupes estoy bien…

-Bueno es hora de irnos. Vamos 27 minutos tarde. – interrumpió Theo acercándose a Hermione para ponerle su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Bien a que esperamos… - Luna comenzó a dar saltitos en dirección a la columna de humo que se perdía en cielo blanco inmaculado.

Con pasos presurosos llegaron a la casa que seguía igual a la vez anterior que la visitaron, la madera chirriaba a causa del viento y la casa parecía que pronto perdería el equilibrio y accedería a la gravedad.

"La madriguera…" pensó Hermione ante la curiosidad del origen del peculiar nombre.

Luna toco la puerta con impaciencia, como si fuera perseguida por un horrible trol de las montañas.

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta con una mueca en sus labios claro enfado por el insensato que tocaba la puerta cuándo ella trataba de amasar la mezcla para el pan.

-Disculpe a nuestra amiga señora Weasley. – pidió Theo al comprender la molestia de la mujer que sonrió repentinamente cuando recordó el porqué una vez más cuatro Slytherin de las familias más influyentes y ricas del mundo mágico estaban tocando su puerta en un día festivo.

-Oh queridos que hacen hay parados congelándose pasen, pasen adentro esta calientito… pensé que vendrían más tarde, denme sus abrigos nos los necesitan adentro. – dijo con prisa cerrando la puerta detrás de Harry quien fue el último en pasar debido a la cesta que llevaba en sus manos.

-Señora Weasley espero que no sea importuna nuestra visita a estas horas… -pidió disculpa Hermione dejando ver su vestido rojo que caía con gracia hasta la oscura madera del piso descolorido de la casa.

-Oh tonterías, son oportunos sin duda alguna, una mano extra un día ajetreado como hoy siempre es bienvenida…

-Le hemos traído un presente… - se adelanto Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-No debieron molestarse.- se sonrojo la mujer recibiendo de las manos de Harry la cesta.

-Pero es una muestra de nuestra gratitud por ser recibidos tan cálidamente en su casa en un día festivo. – se adelanto Luna sacudiendo un poco su vestido azul cielo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas ajustado en su cintura enmarcando su delicado cuerpo.

-Ha sido muy amable de vuestra parte en…- la voz de la mujer se contuvo al ver el contenido en la cesta. Múltiples francos de aderezos, y una considerable cantidad de tocino, jamón, queso, pernil, vino y tartas estaban organizadas de tal forma en la cesta que parecía imposible que todo entrara en una cesta tan diminuta. -Esto es más de lo que creía… - dijo sin aliento.

-No, no lo es, su familia es numerosa y nosotros somos cuatro, debíamos ayudar de alguna manera en agradecimiento por su hospitalidad… señora Weasley me permitirá una vez más ayudarla en la cocina… es divertido- Hermione le miro sonrojada apretando sus manos unidas en un gesto de nerviosismo ante la mirada de la mujer sobre ella.

-Claro que la aceptare, hay mucho que hacer en la cocina y un pal de manos mas no me hará mal, tambien voy requerir de la ayuda de todos… las tareas ya han sido repartidas… porque no van ayudar a los muchachos… Luna usted ayude a Ginny y Charlie con decoración, Harry usted puede ayudar a Ron y los gemelos a traer los leños para la cocina y la chimenea y a limpiar la misma. Theo usted puede ayudarnos en la cocina, necesito alguien que lave los platos que están almacenados en el sótano para poner la mesa de esta noche. Luego puede ayudar a Bill, Percy y Arthur a limpiar… hoy es un día muy ajetreado, vamos, vamos manos a la obra. Que el tiempo no espera a nadie. – la regordeta mujer se dirigió a la cocina dejándoles a todos algo aturdido, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a realizar esas labores… a excepción de Hermione que se encogió de hombros y siguió a la mujer sin protesta. Theo por otra parte nunca habia lavado un cubierto en su vida. Y Harry tambien lo habia tenido fácil durante su niñez, en su casa habían elfos y Luna desde luego como hija única habia sido consentida por su padre aunque ella podría decorar una casa con luces y colores… no habia dificulta alguna.

Por otra parte en la mansión Malfoy. Draco temblaba con su cabeza gacha sobre el buro sus lagrimas mojaban las páginas de aquel viejo libro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco miro a su padre entrar con precaución.

-¿Es cierto? – pregunto en susurro.

-Lo siento, pero debes aceptar tu destino, tu pasado. – respondió Lucios con la mirada fija en aquel libro.

-Mi destino dices, quieres que mate a mi propia hermana si quiero vivir. – rugió con ira temblando sin control.

Lucios se estremeció ante aquellas duras palabras, el no habia estado muy feliz cundo Hermione le dijo donde estaba Draco y haciendo que… -Yo no he dicho eso. – respondió manteniendo su rostro impasible.

-Pero dices que acepte mi destino, la maldición es clara debo tomar la magia de Hermione y su vida tambien si quiero liberarme de este enfermo sentimiento que me roba la cordura… mi amor por ella no producto de esta maldición. Yo no quiero vivir una vida que le pertenece a mi hermana, matarla para vivir yo… ¿qué clase de destino maldito es ese padre?

-Sé que es difícil de aceptarlo. – continuo Lucios manteniendo la distancia.

-¡No! tú no lo entiendes, Hermione trata de protegerme aun, no me rebelo todo porque simplemente ella no era capaz de pronunciarlo, como podía decirme que somos la reencarnación de Marcus y Elena… aun estamos malditos… la única forma de estar juntos era ser hermanos hacia nadie podría separarnos, pero fue un error… eso aumento nuestro sufrimiento porque los sentimientos aún perduran, el amor se hace más intenso, indomable, tan poderoso que no existe magia alguna que lo pueda contener… ella y yo… somos almas gemelas… ¡maldición no lo vez…! es mi hermana… la mujer que amo es mi hermana padre… y esto que siento es real, puedo jurar que no es producto de la maldición… es tan real como usted y madre… yo no puedo tomar su vida… no puedo tomar su esencia… no podre matarla jamás…

-Lo sé… hijo. – Lucios quedo frente a Draco y cerro el libro con cuidado.

-Esto es injusto… yo la protegeré de mi mismo. La protegeré con el conocimiento que me ha sido dado, no cometeré los mismos errores de mis antecesores… yo…

-¿Y cómo lo harás…? – pregunto temeroso de aquella respuesta.

-No lo sé… como quieras que lo sepa si todo este tiempo ustedes me han tenido engañado.

-Te estábamos protegiendo Draco. –señalo.

-A mi… y quien la protegía a ella… quien malditasea estaba protegiéndola… desde que tengo memoria la he visto debilitada en una habitación sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie mientras yo rebosaba de energías, y yo siempre fui el causante… yo era quien la mantenía encerrada en su habitación… y ahora que lo comprendo…

-Estas siendo muy duro contigo… -manifestó Lucios sin saber cómo proceder, el no se sentía capaz en ese momento de enfrentar a Draco, su ira, su dolor y dudas le golpeaban sin parar y el solo podía estar allí de pie mirándole sin hacer nada. Sin darle ese consuelo que su hijo necesitaba tanto.

-Déjeme solo padre… ahora necesito estar solo… -suplico bajando la cabeza.

-Solo te diré algo Draco… si mueres por tu propia mano o induces de alguna manera tu muerte para protegerla a ella, será Hermione quien muera en tu lugar… solo tenlo en consideración cuando tomes una decisión. – y con esas últimas palabras Lucios adivinando hacia donde se dirigían peligrosamente los pensamientos de Draco. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, Lucios con gran pesar escullo el llanto de Draco. Y le compadeció… quizás hubiera sido mejor que él nunca se enterara de nada… si tan solo Hermione hubiera muerto cuando era una pequeña niña el no estaría sufriendo todo aquello. O tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ella no nunca hubiera regresado.

Lucios sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón ante sus pensamientos. Sintió la culpa rasgando su pecho porque Hermione tambien era víctima de aquella maldición, ella no tenía la culpa.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Hermione salió por un par de minutos fueras del vapor de los fogones, camino hasta un pequeño quiosco en los jardines. Y se dejo caer junto a una de sus columnas, puso un hechizo de calor sobre ella para mantener el frio fuera de sus huesos evitando una posible muerte a causa de la hipotermia.

-Es muy imprudente de su parte señorita Hermione. –susurro una voz cercana.

Hermione sintió como el hombre le cubría con una manta caliente. Abrió sus ojos y miro a Charlie Weasley el motivo por el cual ellos estaban visitando concurridamente la madriguera. Le sonrió en agradecimiento por tan amable gesto.

-No soy imprudente como un Gryffindor señor Weasley…

-No soy el señor Weasley, ese título le corresponde a mi padre señorita Malfoy… por favor llámame Charley, solo Charley. – pidió tomando asiento junto a ella con confianza. – Y una cosa que debe tener en consideración para sus próximas visitas, nunca ponerse a la orden de mi madre en la cocina…. Ella concina de todo.- sonrió contemplando a Hermione y su cansancio.

-Lo tomare en cuenta… -susurro volviendo a cerrar sus ojos cansada.

Charley asintió ante las palabras de Hermione y se mantuvo un par de minutos en silencio mirando su casa y escuchando gritos y risas provenir de su interior.

-Ustedes cuatros son curiosos… Bill tambien opina lo mismo… cuatro chicos con runas dibujadas en su cuerpo con magia antigua, no se ve todos los días. – susurro.

Y con solo un parpadeo sintió una varita en su cuello y los ojos de Hermione abierto mirándole con si fuera una amenaza.

-Tranquila si es un secreto no lo revelare, los Gryffindor tambien como leales…- respondió sin pestañar.

-No tanto como los Slytherin. – ataco Hermione con rapidez.

-Tranquila no querrás atacar a un Weasley en sus terrenos y no cuando tus amigos están dentro de la casa. Y debo advertirte que no soy un enemigo que quieras tener. Ahora dime ¿cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones al venir a la madriguera? Tus amigos se muestran muy interesados en mi trabajo. –argumento sin estar intimidado por la varita de Hermione hundiéndose en la sensible piel de su cuello.

-Haces usted muchas preguntas, mis amigos no necesitan de mi ayuda y le aseguro que ellos pueden salir ilesos de una batalla, es su familia quien debería temer… tambien no he de negar que me encuentro sorprendida de la perspicacia de ustedes y lo aceptada que ha sido sus conclusiones. Sin embargo se ha equivocado en hago nuestras intensiones no son malignas. Venir a compartir con su familia no significa que pondremos veneno en el ponche. Y se le incomodamos con nuestras preguntas en cuanto a su trabajo que es muy interesante entonces les pediré a mis amigos que se abstengan de incomodarle con ellas.

-¿Quienes son ustedes cuatro…? – pregunto sin dejarse intimidar por las frías palabras de Hermione y su dura mirada. Oh y como olvidar la varita que se mantenía firme sobre su piel.

-Yo no tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta cuando usted sabe quiénes somos ahora le recomiendo que se olvide de nuestras runas. No es conveniente para usted inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos cuando hemos venido en paz. – le advirtió en un susurro bajando su varita para volverla a su cabello.

-Sabe usted que el objeto que lleva entre su cabello es tenebroso… esa magia mantiene a Bill inquieto. –volvió hablar. Los ojos de Hermione regresaron a ver a Charlie.

-Su hermano me tiene gratamente sorprendida. –susurro manteniéndose alerta mas que nunca, eso no era bueno para ellos, definitivamente todo su estrategia estaba dando un giro peligroso. – ahora respóndame esta pregunta ya que he sido amable y respondido a las tuyas… ¿Cómo se derrota un dragón blanco alado? – pregunto sin rodeo.

-¿Es una broma? – se burlo. – No existen los dragones blancos, son un mito, viejas historias para aterrar a los jóvenes domadores de dragones. – Charley iba a burlarse de Hermione y su pregunta cuando noto su seriedad. – ¿es enserio? eso es lo que tus amigos están tratando sacar de mi, ¿cómo derrotar un dragón blanco escamas de diamantes?

-¿Escamas de diamantes…?

-Si todos los dragones blancos que existieron siglos atrás tenían escamas de diamantes tan filosas como navajas, pero es debido a ella que están extintos a pesar de poder sumamente superior a todo dragón incluso más peligroso que un cola cuerno…- Charlie cayó por un momento y miro a Hermione que le miraba atentamente, sonrió y miro la varita que se enredaba en sus cabellos. Y una idea surgió en su mente. – te diré todo lo que se sobre la criatura y los métodos que se usaron para su caza y como se llego a su exterminación si tú me revelas todo lo que sabes de esa varita oscura que llevas entre tus cabellos bajo ese hechizo de camuflaje. –pidió con astucia.

Los ojos de Hermione se opacaron y miro con frialdad al mago que no se mostro temor por su mirada. Contemplo con cuidado aquello que se le estaña pidiendo. Un trato justo sin duda alguna, aunque no le correspondía a ella hacerlo ya que la información beneficiaria a Luna en primer lugar, pero su deber era ayudarla por lo cual se encontraba en una disyuntiva ya que la ayuda tomaría de ella uno de sus más preciados secretos.

-Lo hare siempre y cuanto tu y yo hagamos un juramento inquebrantable… ¿estás de acuerdo?, de estarlo todo lo que te diga no podrá ser repetido nunca y si tu revela mi secreto morirás al instante.

Charlie rio y Hermione frunció el seño sin encontrarle el chiste a la cosa.

-Sabe que no me intimidas, todo lo contrario me insistas a continuar, está bien harems el juramente inquebrantable, pero necesitamos a un mago mas. –sugirió.

-Un elfo está bien. –manifestó distraída mirando una vez más la casa. – Liria ven.- susurro y no más de un minuto más tarde apareció la elfa para llevar a cabo el juramento.

Theo tomo un poco de su chocolate caliente junto a la ventana trasera, miro como aquel lazo se formaba, un juramente inquebrantable pudo notar desde la distancia y debido al color de la magia de la elfa.

Los ojos de Theo volvieron a Luna y Harry que estaban en sitios estratégicos dentro de la casa. Cada uno inmenso en sus actividades pero manteniendo su guardia alta, un aprendiz de ermitaño no podía darse el lujo de relajarse completamente. Theo tambien noto y estaba seguro que sus compañeros habían percibido la perturbación de la magia de Hermione por unos minutos, habia sido leve pero notable.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco despertó de su sueño o pesadilla. Miro por la ventana el sol que estaba descendiendo una vez mas de los cielos, bajo su cabeza, allí donde se encontraba sentado con una pierna doblada y la otra completamente extendida, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, sus ojos eran rojos y unas moradas ojeras estaban bajos sus ojos tormentosos.

Suspiro sintiendo su boca cerca, no habia comido nada en todo el día, su magia crujió junto a él al notar el libro cerca de una de sus manos donde el nombre de él y su hermana estaban escrito perfectamente moviéndose lentamente como una bandera que es sacudida por el viento.

Draco llevo su mano a su cara y aparto su cabello de su rostro. Se puso de pie con lentitud sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones, estaba hecho un despojo. Draco no se tomo la molestia en tomar el libro y devolverlo a su lugar. Lo dejo allí en suelo abandonado, quería olvidarse de su existencia. Perdería su cabeza si lo volvía a leer. Ahora que sus respuestas eran contestadas su esperanza se desvanecían en sus ojos, ahora se sentía vacio. Y como no estarlo, descubrir que todo lo que sentía podía ser una mentira, descubrir que el podía robarle la vida a su dulce miel, su destino era cruel, encadenaba su alma y toda su vida a un verano sin sol… era nefasto ese secreto que derrumbaba sus sueños en esa tormenta turbulenta que se robaba su perfume, y le dejaba en ese jardín invernal de la desdicha de aquella cruel verdad…

Draco cerró la puerta de aquella vieja habitación detrás de ella. Podía escuchar la música resonar por todas partes con fuerza, los violines resaltaban sobre todos los instrumentos de cuerda, tambien la flauta y el piano que se tomaba sus turnos solo. Sonrió con amargura preparándose para una falsa felicidad.

Draco escucho el grito desaprobatorio de su madre detrás de él. Se giro con lentitud para enfrentarla a pesar de su dolor de cabeza y el dolor que causaría en sus oídos ante el castigo verbal de su madre por mostrarse en ese estado en un día tan importante para la honorable familia Malfoy.

El baile se torno cada vez más eufórico, magos y brujas de todas las edades entraban al gran salón de fiestas de la mansión Malfoy, todos vistiendo sus mejores vestidos y sus más costosas joyas.

Lucios hablaba con uno de sus socios cuando todo se sumió en el silencio y la música murió lentamente en sus oídos. Allí frente a él estaban sus hijos en la cima de una escalinata, como reyes mirando a sus súbditos, imponente y de belleza indiscutible.

Los rostros de Hermione y Draco se acercaron y todos contuvieron el aliento. Y el pobre lucios casi sufre un ataque del corazón, pero logro respirar cuando escucho los suspiros de las damas del lugar, puesto que Draco habia besado la mejilla de Hermione con ternura antes de dar inicio con su descenso.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola queridos y estimados lectores. Como es costumbre les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo haiga sido placentero de leer. Tambien tomo la oportunidad de agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior:**

**Lunatico0030 ****:** hola amor! Porque entro Sirius en la historia? Bueno Sirius en esta historia no está muerto ya que los padres de Harry singuen con vida porque no Sirius, y bueno Sirius es pariente de Narcisa así que es lógico que sea familia de Hermione, él la ayudo, no habrá romance entre ellos dos… solo me gusta Sirius y su actitud y quise reflejarla aquí… eso es todo… U_U oh bueno en cuanto a Theo aun no surge esa petición pero creo que con este capítulo no tardara en llegar jajaja… bueno gracias por tu apoyo… besos.

**Vaale lagos****:** Oh porqué debo de esperar jajajaja… Hola! Bueno espero no haber tardado mucho… besos y muchísimas gracias por comentar…

**Effy Malfoy Reck:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan alagada por el trabajo, muchisisimas gracias… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**SALESIA:** Hola querida amiga. Tu comentario ha sido muy largo como siempre me ha gustado porque puedo leer todo lo que opinas de la historia. Y que es lo que te esperas de ella y que es lo que sin duda no esperabas jajaja… y te entiendo amiga, hay ocasiones en las que no tenemos tiempo, y yo tambien me he visto últimamente corta del mismo, por lo que no puedo escribir como realmente me gustaría… pero aquí sigo luchando para no abandonar la historia por todas esas hermosas personas que las siguen…

Bueno en cuanto a tu comentario referente al capítulo… la varita de Hermione siempre está a la vista pero solo magos con gran potencial y control de la magia pueden apreciar su magia maligna ya que se encuentra bajo un encanto de Hermione. Por los momentos solo los aprendices de ermitaño, Dumbledore, Sirius, Bill y Charlie son los únicos magos que saben que Hermione posee tal instrumento oscuro. No es conveniente que nadie más lo sepa y es por eso que Hermione le propone a Charlie que hagan el juramento inquebrantable para ella hablar sobre su varita. Bueno en cuanto a Hermione y Theo, su relación por los momentos es algo compleja, ellos en realidad no tienen tiempo para el romance como podrás haberte dado cuenta hasta ahora, a demás ellos serán ermitaños y sus sentimientos por los momentos son un lazo que comienza a fortalecerse, quizás con el tiempo surja algo pero ese es un quizás que no puede darse… T_T bueno y por ultimo tienes razón en muchas cosas como siempre jajaja… fue Hermione quien revelo el secreto y donde podía encontrar el libro ahora hay que esperar la resolución de Draco en cuanto a la situación que ahora tendrá que vivir, las cosas se pondrán un poco tensas. Oh bueno tienes razón en cuanto al final de la historia, se ha hecho más larga de lo esperado, tendré que ser milagros U_U desearía tener más tiempo, pero no cuento con él, mi vida gira alrededor de mis estudios en estos momentos. Y el fanfiction ha pasado a estar en el último lugar de mis actividades diarias. ¬¬, oh no te preocupes por los errores yo siempre tengo aunque me avergüenza decirlo jijiji… besos y abrazos amiga, cuídate mucho…

**Uiiohns Malfoy:** Hola impertinente! Me temo que este es el primer comentario que leo de usted. Y me he dado cuenta que no sabe realmente de que va la historia, si usted ha leído bien esta historia es un dramione… y le agradecería que no se vuelva a dirigir hacia mí en esa forma, si no le gusta la historia simplemente ignórela su comentario no me hace falta. Gracias.

En fin muchas gracias a todos, les quiero… besos.


	26. Chapter 26 VERDADEROS ROSTROS

**GEMELOS MALDITOS. **

"**(·_·)"**

**CAPITULO 25**

_** VERDADEROS ROSTROS **_

Luna exhalo todo el aire caliente de sus pulmones, su vista se perdía en la lejanía, sus mejillas estaban completamente pálidas y sus labios morados a causa del intenso frio, el invierno pasaba lentamente, en los jardines de Hogwarts comenzaban a brotar el pasto verde y los arboles comenzaban a sacudirse la nieve, algunos animales comenzaban a despertar de su largo sueño durante el crudo invierno. Allí, en la torre más alta se encontraba la joven aprendiz de ermitaño contemplando el lento cambio de estaciones, siendo acariciado por el viento juguetón que se arremolinaba entre sus largos cabellos destellantes como los rayos del sol.

Una pequeña ave cantora voló en su dirección planeando con elegancia hasta posarse sobre uno de sus delgados dedos que ofreció para el descanso del ave que respondió con agrado el gesto de la bruja.

-Descansa querida amiguita… - susurro con dulzura para admirando las alas de la criatura que silbo con agradecimiento.

Luna volvió al mirar las montañas lejanas, desde allí podía ver el bosque prohibido y el largo negro en su plenitud. Dejo llevarse y que la magia natural se desprendiera de su cuerpo para que tomaran las formas de alas, deseaba deslizarse sobre las nubes suaves como algodón que viajaban lentamente guiada por el viento. Con un salto ayudada por sus alas se subió sobre el barandal preparándose para saltar al vacío.

-Es muy imprudente de tu parte dejar tu magia libre en un lugar como Hogwarts, puedes sofocar aquellos cuya magia es débil, y peor aun delatar nuestra presencia si no eres más cuidadosa cuando el sol aun se mantiene erguido sobre nuestras cabezas sin dejarnos sombras donde ocúltanos Luna. –

Luna se giro con lentitud liberando un suspiro cuando reconoció la figura de Theo en la puerta que daban a las escaleras. Bajo del barandal con lentitud y dejo que el ave continuara con su vuelo hacia el bosque.

-Oye Theo deberías dejar de andarte en las sombras como un fantasma, es escalofriante incluso para alguien como yo. –Manifestó con calma sonriendo con tranquila. –Theo ¿crees en las palabras de Weasley respecto al dragón…? se que Hermione confía en sus palabras pero yo aun tengo mis recebas, que tal si se equivoca, que pasa si todas sus teorías son erróneas, después de todo es un mito y todos siempre tienen sus partes fantásticas e imposibles de comprender… ¿oh Theo que debo hacer…?- pregunto preocupada por su destino.

-Si no puedes confiar en el joven Weasley al menos debes confían en tu compañera, Hermione no podría hacerte daño ya que nos unen un lazo irrompible y letal, después de todo el juramento inquebrantable no es algo para tomar a la ligera… yo confió en Hermione, Luna y puedo asegurarte en el nombre de Potter que tambien lo hace…. –argumento con confianza mirando a Luna que asentía lentamente, Theo no era tonto podía comprender a la perfección la disyuntiva en la que se encontraba la bruja, después de todo no era nada fácil superar su prueba que sería sin duda alguna un hecho que marcaria para siempre la vida de la muchacha, un momento decisivo que terminaría con una vida común y humana por otra extraordinaria y eterna.

Hermione sonrió recibiendo la flor silvestre de las manos de Draco, ambos estaban enfrascado en una larga camita entre los arboles del bosque prohibido cerca del lago negro, ella estaba cubierta con una gruesa capa gris y el con un abrigo de piel de oso negro. Ambos iban caminando tomados de la mano lo más cerca posible, Hermione se llevo la pequeña flor a la nariz para absorber su suave olor natural. Draco la miro sin expresión en su rostro solo la observo sin pensar en nada. Con cuidado la ayudo a saltar un tronco caído sosteniendo por la cintura con cuidado. Hermione respiro con dificulta tratando de tranquilizar su corazón, Draco actuaba extraño, distraído y lejano, todos habían apreciado el cambio del joven, se notaba más maduro en su conducta, su transición de un muchacho rebelde a un hombre que comenzaba abrir sus ojos a la realidad era más que evidente para todos, aunque la esencia de el aun no moría ni habia desaparecido ni lo haría, solo estaba en ese momento de su vida donde muchos caminos se presentaban en una encrucijada donde debía tomar una decisión que decidiría su destino. Draco se habia visto obligado a madurar al enterarse de la verdad…

Draco aun no se acostumbraba aquella nueva realidad, su respiración se volvía lenta cuando recordaba el pasado diciembre cuando su amada le explico sobre esa maldición que pesaba sobre sus cabezas, Draco miro a Hermione jugar con sus mano libre con la flor, lamentaba estar allí parado sin poder hacer nada más que conformarse con su presencia, estar allí era duro para él, pero debía hacerlo, debían aprender a comportarse como hermanos, debían olvidar aquellos días en los que una vez soñaron con estar juntos, ahora debía vivir sus días tratando de buscar una solución que no les arrastraran hasta aquel futuro donde la muerte tomaría uno de ellos a causa del otro, era por ello que debían convertirse en amigos…

Las manos de Hermione se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la Draco cuando en la distancia aprecio un unicornio pequeño, perdido en aquella llanura blanca de altos arboles que le impedían ver mas allá de los matorrales a su amable madre y quizás a su protector padre…

-Es tan hermoso, a pesar de su desesperación por encontrar el camino a casa… -susurro Hermione.- es muy travieso… -concluyo mirando a Draco con una sonrisa… le miro asentir y con lentitud soltó su mano y camino despacio hacia aquel pequeño e indefenso unicornio que le miro asustado buscando un lugar a donde huir.

-Calma pequeño… no te are daño, confía en mi… puedo oír tu llanto y he acudido a ti en tu ayuda… puedo llevarte a casa con tus padres… - susurro a unos escasos tres pasos de la criatura que le miraba con recelo, los ojos mieles de Hermione como caramelos estaban completamente líquidos y brillantes mostrando la bondad de su corazón y la veracidad de sus palabras.

Draco le miro y desvió la mirada, era doloroso contemplarla en aquel momento, tan hermosa e inalcanzable, a pesar de los escasos metros que le separaban para el eran miles de quilómetros en un desierto de brazas ardientes sin agua y un tortuoso sol sobre su cabeza.

El unicornio se dejo acariciar por la mano gentil de Hermione que la deslizo hasta su blanco crin.

-Tranquilo… eres hermoso…

-Hermosa…- corrigió Draco atrayendo la atención de Hermione…- Es hembra… - aclaro.

Hermione rio sonoramente picándole el ojo a su hermano que desvió el rostro ocultando su sonrojo lo que le causo vergüenza.

-Oh vaya me temo que he cometido un terrible error… podrás ser capaz de perdonarme hermosa Blanca Aurora… -pregunto suavemente Hermione atrayendo la atención de Draco que la miro con el seño fruncido.

-No te la puedes quedar… - le dijo atrayendo la atención de Hermione una vez más…

-Yo he dicho que me lo quedare.- protesto de regreso.

-Pero lo has pensado al darle un nombre… y no puedes…-acoto impasible manteniéndose firme.

-¿Por qué no?- frunció el seño realizando un puchero con sus labios carnosos.

-Porque no es un gato que puedes meter debajo de tu cama, o mantenerlo en la habitación, además debe estar extraviado como mencionaste… - le recordó siendo la voz de la razón.

-Pero tú y yo podríamos cuidarlo aquí en el bosque todos los días hasta que vengan sus padres por ella, mira es tan pequeña e inofensiva, no sobrevira en el bosque donde hay tantas criaturas oscuras y crueles.- susurro con lastima y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Es un unicornio Hermione, una criatura mística, toda criatura en el bosque le respetan, no le harían daño… -manifestó llenándose de paciencia.

-Por favor hermanito, será nuestro secreto… -pidió con la esperanza de tocar alguna fibra gentil en el corazón de su hermano.

-¿No aceptaras un no por respuesta verdad…?- pregunto derrotado.

-Oh Draco te quiero tan… tanto y Blanca Aurora tambien… verdad preciosa… - pregunto mirando a la pequeña criatura que le miro asintiendo con la cabeza para sorpresa de Draco que le miro con más curiosidad. Sabía que los unicornios era inteligentes pero no sabía que podían comprender la lengua humana tan pequeños, además ya de por si era extraordinario que les dejara acercar tanto. Y para ello solo habia una respuesta clara y que le fascino, su dulce Hermione era virgen, su cuerpo y alma se mantenían castas a pesar de la maldición…

-Bien Draco acércate… es hora que conozcas a nuestra querida amiguita… -pidió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirando a su hermano.

Unas horas más tarde Draco salió del baño rodeado una capa de vapor oliendo a los ricos jabones florales que Hermione utilizaba para lavar su cabello. Su corazón se detuvo al ver a Hermione recostada sobre la alfombra frente al fuego, sus ojos estaban perdidos, las llamas del fuego bailaban en sus ojos. Vio como su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, su cabello ondulado estaba espacio descuidado y sus labios un poco abiertos liberando suspiro cada cierto tiempo. Con cortos y silenciosos pasos se acerco a ella y miro que junto a una de sus manos descansaba un libro abierto, leyó con curiosidad el título del libro con cautela para no perturbar sus pensamientos… se sorprendió al notar que eran de dráganos antiguos, el libro no parecía ser de lo que estaban en la biblioteca de Hogwarts o de aquellos que ella acostumbraba a leer, ese libro era más el estilo de Theo y eso le preocupo.

Con cuidado se inclino sobre el rostro de Hermione, su cabello húmedo cayó junto a su rostro, sus ojos se conectaron inmediatamente, hundiéndose en una galaxia llena de miles de constelaciones que brillaban con furgón provocando explosiones cósmicas. Hermione levanto con cuidado su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Draco como si él fuera una ilusión que ella deseaba conservar y con temor susurro.

-Ya no tengo miedo de ti… te has convertido en toda mi vida, vivo porque tu respiras, y no importa si me consumes día a día… no puedo estarme quieta ahora sin hacer nada por ti… ya no puedo seguir esperando cuando mi instinto me inclina amarte cada vez mas… sé que es producto de la maldición o quizás no lo sea… tal vez estoy cansada de esperarte… no sé si irme y huir de esta pesadilla que me causa temor, ese lejano sueño que se hace presente y te pierdo… cuando miro las estrellas busco en silencio una respuesta… deseo romper con esta cárcel que nos condena… ayúdame por favor a superar todo esto… lo juro será la última vez que suplique… -pidió sintiendo como una lagrima de su hermano caía y recorría su mejilla uniéndose a la de ella.

-Eres tan hermosa… -susurro junto sus frentes sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos. – lo siento, no sé qué hacer… te estoy fallando y no puedo pedirte perdón porque no tengo las armas para liberarnos. No importa cuánto intente aprender de nuestros errores pasados. Aun es difícil vivir aunque te tengo junto a mí, aun me haces falta. Hermione yo ya no puedo cerrar las puertas de mi corazón, mi vida ya no puedo cambiar. No puedo encontrar nada para salvarte de mí mismo y de la maldición. –argumento cerrando su mano derecha junto a la de Hermione con algo de fuerza y acariciando sus mejillas dejando caer junto a ella sobre aquella alfombra vieja frente al fuego crispante de la chimenea.

Y fue en ese momento que con sus ojos llenos de tristezas y desesperanzas unieron sus labios con una suavidad desesperante, tortuosas para sus almas hambrientas de un poco de afecto, de tacto entre ellos, un poco de entrega que los llevaría al infierno desenfrenado de amor enfermo que les llevaba a la locura desesperante de ese amor maldito desde sus vidas pasadas que les obligaba estar juntos y al mismo tiempo tan lejos como si un ancho mal les separara.

La caricia suave se volvió casi un rose, ambos no querían alejarse, Hermione jardeo a causa del llanto y Draco oculto su cabeza junto a su cuello sosteniendo el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermana, la escucho llorar y contuvo con su cuerpo sus temblores. Eran completamente miserables, no tenían un camino que seguir, sus vidas giraban una alrededor del otro sin rumbo anhelándose. Eran como enormes imanes con una fuerza magnética incontrolable.

-Cuando te miro a los ojos puedo jurar que no me has contado todo Hermione… por favor cuéntamelo todo… no cayes amor… necesito saber para poder hacerme más fuerte y poder protegerte de esta cruel vida que no has tacado vivir en este lugar donde no podemos amarnos libremente. Donde todo se irgue imponente en nuestra contra… por favor ya no me protejas, permíteme protegerte ahora… - Draco se alejo lentamente de su hermana, la miro su rostro y busco su rostro, contemplo su rostro manchando por las lagrimas silenciosas que aun la marchitaban con la amargura.

-Quizás una vez más sea apropiado iniciar con habia una vez… -suspiro apretando la mano de Draco que la miro atento…- la historia que te voy a contar Draco debes jurarme que nunca abandonara tus labios, debes jurarme por mi vida que nunca nadie podrá conocer mis secretos y esta historia a través de ti… júralo. – pidió con solemnidad para que el comprendiera que su juramento no sería tomado con ligereza y el peso que tendría sobre su futuro.

-Lo juro…- susurro preocupado por aquel nuevo secreto y los cambios que traerían a su vida ya perturbada…

Hermione tomo aire poniendo en orden sus pasamientos, buscando las palabras apropiadas que habia utilizado su maestra para contarse sobre la existencia de los ermitaños.

-Cuando este mundo fue creado existían muchas criaturas y la magia era fuerte e indomable, pura y natural, se movía sobre las aguas, se arrastraba sobre la tierra, se fundía en el fuego y planeaba en el viento. Era tan inmensa que lo cubría todo, lo comprendía y defendía de igual manera con intensidad… era incomprendida por los humanos y algunas criaturas mágicas se doblegaban ante ella por temor… todo convivía en armonía, pero entonces los humanos tocados por ella comenzaba adquirir sus habilidades, comenzaron a ser parte de ella de una forma más activa, puesto que podían crear algunas maravillas como lo hacia esa potente energía. Los humanos eran escasos, pero su existencia no era un misterio. Y con transcursos de las décadas lo que eran unos escasos humanos se volvieron algunas aldeas y estas a sus vez se convirtieron en grandes ciudades, los humanos comenzaron a estudiar las estrellas y el cambio de las estaciones, el cambio de la tierra, el crecimiento de los árboles y la metamorfosis de las orugas que se transformaban en mariposas coloridas como los arcoíris que decoraban los cielos luego de la lluvia. Y entonces la humanidad conocido estos hombres virtuosos como filósofos, magos, hechiceros, demonios y ermitaños… pero el tiempo pone todo en su lugar, lo que debió ser, seria y lo que no pues desaparecería… –Hermione lamio sus labios seco y quedo en silencio y volvió a mirar el fuego de la chimenea, con un movimiento suave de su mano los troncos de madera volaron hacia ella avivando el fuego que comenzaba a ceder al frio y la oscuridad.

Draco frunció el seño al reconocer el desplegué de magia sin varita que ejecutaba con naturalidad. En silencio se pregunto cuantas cosas más ocultaba esa hermosa criatura que rodeaba con sus brazos… su eterno amor, su perpetuo castigo impuesto por una elfa celosa y llena de odio por no poder romper ese lazo que aun prevalecía a pesar de las adversidades que lo habían perturbado hasta llevarles a la muerte una y otra vez. Un amor maldito y eterno que perturbaba su futuro y llenaba sus días de calamidades.

-…aquellos ahombres dotados se volvieron arrogantes con el tiempo, quisieron dominar a sus semejantes, quisieron poseer todo conocimiento y poder, hubieron guerras a causa del mismo, y surgió el desequilibrio, puesto aquello natural que no podía ser dominado cayó bajo el yugo de aquello que alimento y protegió… la humanidad cruel y egoísta puso sus intereses sobre la madre naturaleza y su poder. Y lo que debía suceder ocurrió… con dolor se alzo sobre sus hijos, se manifestó con imponencia y no ofreció misericordia, destruyo todo a su paso y lo cubrió con un fuego que lo consumió todo hasta volverlo cenizas… aquellos que le eran leales y respetaban fueron salvados de su furia, fueron protegidos por un fuego gentil… y una vez mas todos crecieron respetándola, pero nada dura para siempre y una vez más las criaturas mágicas y humanos la decepcionaron, pero esta vez los hombres eran más fuertes y el fuego no sería suficiente para castigarlos, así que utilizo el agua y lo cubrió todo salvando una vez más aquellos que aun mantenían la fe viva en ellos, aquellos que a pesar de sus condiciones la respetaba y valoraban su poder y esfuerzo por darle los mejor que podía ofrecerle una madre a sus hijos… y entonces tomo una decisión para que lo pasados acontecimientos no volvieran a ocurrir. La magia ancestral natural de un poder inimaginable se dividió en cinco grandes bolas de energías y cuatro de ellas poseyeron el vientre de una mujer y se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo germinando como semillas en la tierra hasta que la mujer quedara en cinta y poder ingresar en el cuerpo de un niño que no poseyera ambición de poder y conocimiento, un niño inocente sin oscuridad en sus almas. Y los cuatros niños nacieron un mismo año, un niño en norte, una niña en sur, un niño en este y una niña en oeste, bajo cuatro potentes elementos, fuego, agua, tierra y aire…. Te imaginas el poder de aquellos elementos en las manos de pequeños niños que abrían sus ojos en un mundo llenos de maravillas, ellos fueron nombrados genios, respetados y amados por su inteligencia y la comprensión de esos elementos, con un poder tan poderoso que podían saber de sus otras partes a pesar de la distancia…- la voz de Hermione se volvió ronca, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente debido al cansancio…

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esta historia contigo Hermione… - susurro Draco tambien adormitado…-

-Pronto lo sabrás querido… pronto lo sabrás… solo que por esta noche dejemos la historia hasta aquí… me encuentro muy agotado, ha sido un largo día… -susurro cediendo al letargo que la llevo a lo mas profundo de la inconsciencia…

…..

Harry gimió con un dolor de cabeza, haberse deslizado en la torre de Gryffindor en unas de sus fiestas organizadas por los gemelos Weasley habia sido mala idea después de su segunda botella de whiskey de fuego. Gimió una vez ante el ruido de la muchedumbre que se reunía para tomar el desayuno, sintió las presencias de Hermione y Luna acercase al comedor, gimió una vez más preparándose para el regaño que recibiría de Hermione por su comportamiento inapropiado para un estudiante. Ya se estaba imaginando todo el discursito.

Pero esa mañana la suerte estaba del lado de Harry Potter, puesto que Hermione y Luna se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto Marian que parecía estar pasando un terrible refriado que habia dejando la pobre muchacha en una condición desfavorable. Sin embargo junto a él se sentó Draco y junto a el Blaise seguidamente Pansy y Astoria que discutían sobre la nueva tendencia de corazón de bruja.

-Demonios, podrían callarse pal de cotorras… - gimió Harry sosteniéndose con fuerza la cabeza mientras que Blaise en su misma condición asentía con la cabeza.

-Al parecer las fiestas de Gryffindor son más salvajes de lo que se rumoreaba. – rio con cinismo Draco tomando con tranquilidad un sorbo de jugo de calabaza luego de mirar a Hermione que volvía a estar una de esas insensatas dietas al igual que Theo y Harry por lo que pudo notar, ahora les daba por comer solo pan y sumos de hierbas aunque habia habido una variación con el vino de uva, pero solo eso, una pequeña variación.

-¡Marian que coas dices! – exclamo Hermione alarmada por el comentario de la pequeña Hufflepuff que sonreía de oreja a oreja mirando a Hermione completamente roja de vergüenza desviando su mirada por el comentario fuera de lugar de la joven. Luna por otra parte se encontraba organizando sus alimentos por colores. Aunque solo se trataba de pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa y jugo de calabaza ajena a la conversación que mantenían sus amigas.

-Pero si tengo razón… yo lo pude ver al igual que todos en la casa… estuviste mucho tiempo con…- Marian cayo cuando entro el correo matutino y un par de lechuzas dejaron caer sus cartas y paquetes frente a Hermione y Luna. que no abrieron su correspondencia ante tantos ojos curiosos, así que continuaron con su desayuno sin tomarle importancia a los paquetes que encogieron para guardarle en los bolsillos de sus túnicas, ya que más tarde luego de sus clases matutinas tendrían tiempo, después de todo era la segunda semana de febrero en ese momento y Hogwarts se vestiría en los próximos días de fiesta por San Valentín, una fiesta muggle que se deslizaba entre los muros empañando las tradiciones mágicas de ese maravilloso mundo.

Draco oculto su malestar al ver que Hermione nuevamente ocultaba su correspondencia, sabía que nunca sabría lo que decían esas cartas y tambien era conocedor de que no llegaría a sus oídos el nombre del personaje que las emitía

Unas horas más tarde Dumbledore, Macgonadall y Severus se encontraban frente a los cuatro aprendices que mantenían una postura rígida, cada uno en un lugar diferente, por lo que pudieron notar los magos en lugares estratégicos que les permitiría una fácil huida si se presentaba el momento, tambien notaron que esa posición defensiva era algo que se les daba natural ya que cuando uno se movía de su lugar el otro cubría ambas áreas mientras que aquel se habia movido se acercaba hasta otra posible puerta de escape o ventana.

-Esto es inaudito, que cree que está haciendo el ministro al tolerar tal falta… somos magos no muggles… - rugió Theo enfurecido. – se que somos iguales hasta cierto punto y les respeto y tolero por lo mismo, pero no me rebajare a tal humillación…- manifestó tratando de guardar la compostura ante la mirada reprobatoria de Macgonadall y la tranquilizadora de Dumbledore.

-Calma amigo, Dumbledore aun no ha terminado de darnos la información… - hablo Harry quien era el más explosivo de los cuatro que ya habia dado a conocer su postura unos minutos antes de que Theo estallo ante semejante proposición.

-Es lo mejor para la unión que se tiene que dar entre ambos mundos, coexistimos en el mismo continente, y sin embargo somos desconocidos, es bueno tener embajadores en ambos mundos para afianzar las posibles alianza que se puedan dan en el futuro para el progreso de nuestro mundo señor Nott. –termino Dumbledore apoyando su cabeza de sus dedos entrelazados mirando sobre sus gafas de media luna a los cuatros jóvenes que mostraban sus posturas rígidas.

-Es sorprendente que un mago como usted con una larga y existencia y conocedor de la historia de nuestro mundo no apoye al ministro en su postura director Dumbledore. – hablo con tranquilidad Luna mirando el atardecer con mirando soñadora para luego ver al director. –nosotros magos y brujas, nuestro mundo se encuentra separado porque es lo mejor para nuestra gente. Unificarlos como usted y el consejo de ansíanos esta sugiriendo es una completa locura que llevara a la destrucción nuestras forma de vida y creencias y tambien las tradiciones y costumbres... –manifestó.

-Nosotros los guardianes del equilibro estamos en desacuerdo, por favor extiéndale nuestra respuesta al consejo… y dígale al ministro Riddle que apoyamos sus argumentos hasta los momentos. –acorto Hermione irguiéndose frente a Dumbledore y los profesores antes de continuar. – nosotros tambien debemos resguardar nuestras costumbres, y el mundo muggle es mucho más avanzado que el nuestro, darles cabida del todo en nuestro mundo seria aniquilarlo por completo. Ustedes deberían comprenderlo, nuestro mundo no sobrevivirá más que un par de décadas y todo lo que conocemos solo existirá en nuestras memorias, así que nos negamos rotundamente. Y sus planes siguen en marcha entonces nosotros no mostraremos piedad cuando impongamos nuestro castigo… no abra cabeza que quede sobre sus cuerpos o varitas en sus manos. – susurro Hermione dándole la espalda al director para salir de aquel lugar sin dejar que la indignación le robara la compostura que habia logrado mantener y que Theo habia dejado volar por la ventana figuradamente.

-Señorita Malfoy se da cuenta que estos son tiempos de cambios, quizás usted no le ve su ventaja en estos momentos, pero es lo mejor para que los nacidos muggle comprendan y no se aterroricen de la magia cuando comienzan a dar indicio de ellas… no queremos que ocurra lo mismo que le ocurrió a la señorita Marian a los futuros niños muggle que entren a recibir su educación mágica o esos pobres niños que son internados en sanatorios mentales porque se les cree locos y un peligro para la sociedad…- manifestó con paciencia deteniendo el avance de Hermione.

-Usted profesor está poniendo el bienestar de unos pocos sobre todo nuestro mundo, es un poco injusto no lo cree… ¿usted se encarga de la educación de los nacidos muggles no es cierto?, al estar al frente de Hogwarts debe encontrar las estrategias necesarias para que los muggle nacidos y los niños nacidos en este mundo logren convivir en paz… tiene las herramientas para lograrlos así que hágalo… no me interesan sus intereses o la de esa bola de ancianos de la orden de Merlín o todas esas estupideces que hablan en el ministerio de magia… solo respeten nuestra decisión y aquel líder político que han elegido… - ordeno Hermione sosteniendo él serojo de la puerta para abandonar aquel lugar.

-Profesor Dumbledore infórmele al ministro que deseamos tener un encuentro privado con él, no revele nuestras identidades, solo particípele que nosotros deseamos verle en privado. – hablo Harry mirando como Theo y Luna seguían a Hermione fuera de aquel lugar. Sin tardar el tambien salió, respirando con dificulta, la magia rugía alrededor de ellos, la furia era palpable y toda Hogwarts lo sintió, los pasillos estaban extrañamente vacios en aquella tarde primaveral. Con pasos lentos todos se dirigieron a su sala común de los fundadores, sus cámaras secretas donde discutirían aquel tema con mayor profundidad. Aunque estaban seguros que no cambiarían de opinión en su decisión…

-Dumbledore está seguro de esta decisión… quizás ellos tengan razón. Nuestro mundo ha sobrevivido bien con los años… puede continuar igual. – comento Minerva algo agobiada respirando con más calma, ya no se sentía ahogada por la magia de sus cuatro alumnos que la habían aterrorizado hasta la medula y mas el chico Potter cuando dejo su magia fluir con tal furia que las ventanas se destrozaron y los estantes de agrietaron por la fuerza de su magia.

-Oh querida Minerva, no tenemos más remedio que aceptar los cambios que se nos ofrece en este momento, los niños nacidos entre matrimonios mágicos son cada vez más escasos y alguno nacen con dificultades de aprendizaje y otros nacen sin magia por el hecho de que sus padres son familiares y sus sangres se han mezclado tanto en su afán de mantener la pureza que ahora no hay mago que valga la pena completamente, por ello es la hora antes de que nuestro mundo se extinga hay que abrirles la puertas a los muggle… ellos pueden ser nuestra única salvación.

-Aun existen los mestizos y esos niños que muggles que entrar en Hogwarts son una nueva puerta para el futuro Dumbledore, yo personalmente concuerdo con los aprendices y el ministro… abrirles las puertas a esos muggle tan cortos de mente nos traerá esa destrucción que le temes. – susurro oscuramente Severus abandonando al director y a Minerva en sus pasamientos sobre lo que era mejor para el mundo mágico. Dumbledore se mantenía firme en su posición, pero Minerva tenía sus reservas en cuanto a su opinión respecto a ese tema que estaría generando polémica durante una larga temporada quizás despertaría un viejo caos que se mantenía en un ligero sueño en la espera de la más sutil perturbación para rugir destruyendo todo masivamente en una guerra nefasta.

Luna miraba en su bola de cristal con ojos fijos en la niebla que se arremolinaba en dentro de ella con perturbación por las energías que emanaban los cuatro aunque ella mantenía la calma a duras penas.

-¡¿Pero que se han creído esa pandilla de viejos metiches…?! – rugió Hermione caminando de un lugar a otro mordiéndose las uñas… - ¿quieren destruirnos eso quieren…? -grito frustrada dejándose caer en unos de los muebles donde Theo se concentraba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta será una dura batalla… - susurro Luna dejando su bola de lado concentrándose en sus amigos y en Harry que escribía una carta con una rapidez vertiginosa impropia de él. –no solo hablamos de ancianos, si no de algunos políticos que tienen seguidores poderosos y alguno que otro ingenuo, y Dumbledore quien comparte las mismas creencias no es un adversario débil, todo lo contrario su poderío es monumental, puede mover masas, y yo aun no estoy lista para desafiar a la criatura… - susurro Luna tomando la mano de su amiga que cerró sus ojos mordiendo con fuerza sus labios, todo se salía de control y ellos no podían hacer nada, aun estaban limitados, no podían mostrarse al mundo porque iba en contra de las reglas que regían a su sociedad como ermitaños, no podían mostrar todo su poder porque eran perseguidos por enemigos más fuertes, enemigos que de seguro de encontraban entre aquellos que estaban sugiriendo que abrieran sus puertas a los muggles para traer con ellos una plaga que les destruiría… y de esa manera sacarlos de su escondite. Y Dumbledore se estaba aprovechando de esa debilidad deliberadamente.

-¡Maldición! – exclamo Harry revolviéndose el cabello, el no se espera ese golpe de Dumbledore a pesar de sus raíces, su madre era una bruja con padres muggle y ella habia podido adaptarse al mundo mágico a pesar de las dificultades y la cerrada sociedad que lo regia. Y allí estaba él… todos podían hacer lo mismo, el sabía que Hermione tenía razón, Dumbledore podría hacer más por los hijos muggles que estudiaban en el castillo a demás de hacerse la vista gorda y pretender que no sucedía el rechazo entre los estudiantes… Marian, la pequeña habia sido el detonante de todo aquel plan y seria la bandera que utilizarían para atraer seguidores… Harry continúo repitiendo maldiciones a diestras y siniestras. Ese día los cuatro aprendices no abandonaron la cámara de los fundadores hasta muy tarde en la noche cuando sus magias estaban calmadas y no oprimirían de los demás estudiantes a su alrededor.

Hermione entro en la habitación y miro a Draco dormir profundamente, suspiro y camino hacia el baño. Con lentitud se desvistió y lleno la bañera con agua caliente y se metió en ella derramando un poco de jabón con esencias de rosas. Y cerró sus ojos meditando toda aquella situación, apretó los labios y frunció el seño tratando de controlar su molestia.

Hermione se recostó con cuidado y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió ante la sensación de placer que le comenzaba a general aquel baño, se quedo dormida y despertó cuando las burbujas de la bañera habían desaparecido, miro sus dedos con ojos soñolientos notando lo arrugados que estaban, pero su necesidad de permanecer en aquella bañera se intensifico, sabía que con el transcurso del tiempo se intensificaría mas… solo esperaba poder calmar la ansiedad de estar en el agua.

Con pereza de su puso de pie y camino por el baño escurriendo agua, se seco con un movimiento de su manos, miro sus rostro notando bajo sus ojos una sombra morada por el cansancio que sentía en ese momento. Con otro fluido movimiento se vistió y salió del baño y se recostó junto a Draco…

-Ese ha sido el baño más largo que te he visto tomar… - susurro Draco adormilado rodeando con sus brazos a Hermione que suspiro ante la sensación de confort que le generaba estar entre los brazos de su hermano.

-Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que me estabas esperando me hubiera dado prisa… - susurro de regreso acurrucándose contra él, en busca de ese calor que él solo le podía brindar.

Hermione despertó algo desorientada, se sentó con cuidado en la cama notando que su hermano ya no estaba en ella, eso fue el motivo de su despertar, no encontrarle a su lado. Sin embargo no pudo sentarse se sentía débil, su cabeza pesaba como mil toneladas. Se dejo caer una vez más sobre la mullida cama cediendo al sueño una vez más, muy a pesar de su voluntad.

Draco por otra parte se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo, frente a él se encontraba Blanca Aurora el pequeño unicornio comiendo una pila de manzanas que el mismo le habia llevado. Draco se sentó sobre un tronco caído, eran pasadas de las once ya, el sol estaba muy alto, aprovecho ese momento para leer un poco ese libro que habia tomado de Hermione en secreto, no entendía porque ella leía aquel libro en lugares apartados, pero él deseaba descubrir sus secretos, eliminar toda barrera entre ellos, pero desagradable fue su sorpresa al mirar aquellas líneas y círculos e espirales que él no lograba leer. Otra lengua y una que él no reconocía en absoluto.

Cerro el libro frustrado, lo único que sabía que era sobre dragones nada más, si Theodore Nott no estuviera tan pegado a las faldas de su hermano le preguntaría sobre el contenido de ese libro. Maldijo en voz baja su suelte. Draco se recostó del troco y cerro sus ojos frustrado.

Marian contuvo el aliento al ver a Draco bañado por el sol con su piel blanca como la nieve resplandecer. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, admiro en silencio su belleza, su cabello movido por el viento y sus labios finos apretados en una línea que se curvo al sentir al unicornio lamer su mano. Marian le miro como un ángel caído, hermoso y perfecto…

Dio un paso hacia el encantada sin darse cuenta que ocurriría si despertaba aquel mago que le odiaba por el siempre hecho de existir… el crujido de una rama siendo partida les despertó a los dos de sus sueños.

Draco abrió sus ojos y con habilidad apunto su varita hacia Marian que contuvo el aliento pálida por ser descubierta.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, sangre sucia? – pregunto Draco mirando con frialdad a la muchacha que bajo su cabeza con temor y dolor por aquellas palabras y allí estaba el ángel transformándose en demonio.

-Lo siento. – susurro atemorizada por la reacción del mago.

-Qué esperas… lárgate. –ordeno poniéndose de pie dejando detrás de él al pequeño unicornio que se alejo un poco de los magos.

-Yo venía a ver el unicornio…no sabía que estabas aquí…- hablo con valentía recordando a su querida amiga Hermione.

-No quiero que vuelvas, el unicornio le pertenece a mi Hermione, y no permitiré que lo ensucies con tu impureza.- dijo entre dientes. Acercándose con lentitud hasta quedar a la altura de Marian frunciendo la nariz cuando percibió su olor dulce a frutas tropicales.

Marian por otra parte se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza sin poder mantener la mirada de Draco.

-Pero si el unicornio es de Hermione, ella no se opondrá a que lo vea… - argumento inteligentemente.

-No lo harás, este es el secreto de ella y mío, y no permitiré que metas tu nariz aquí… asquerosa sangre sucia… ahora esfúmate si no quieres que te maldiga…- la amenaza logrando que la pequeña bruja temblara de temor y se alejara unos pasos.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por que eres tan malo conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de mis raíces, no tengo la culpa de tener magia… porque no puedes entenderlo y aceptarme? – pregunto dolida al borde del llanto.

-Porque me causas asco…- escupió con repulsión manteniendo su mirada de desdén.

-Algún día lo lamentaras ya verás… lo harás… -susurro temblorosa con los ojos empañados en llanto.

Draco sonrió y la miro de arriba abajo y le dio la espalda y camino hacia el unicornio sin darle importancia a sus palabras y a la pequeña bruja que salió corriendo del lugar con el corazón roto, ella buscaría Hermione y le pediría ayuda, ella podría hacer algo para que Draco la aceptara, para que le amara como ella le amaba, si Hermione haría algo…

Draco acaricio el rostro alargado del unicornio tratando de calmar su malestar, esa sangre sucia lograba que le dieran náuseas con solo verla.

Harry leyó con preocupación la respuesta de su carta, como se lo temía su padre estaba enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el ministerio y estaba considerando la opinión de Dumbledore. Suspiro y miro a su lechuza y le ofreció un dulce como recompensa por su trabajo. Luna por otra parte estaba rodeada de libros antiguos leyendo o devorando las paginas, el tiempo se acercaba estaba segura, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa para su gusto.

Hermione se puso de pie, su vista era borrosa, se llevo una mano temblorosa a la cabeza, convoco sus dos varitas y las utilizo como bastones en su cabello, con dificulta y un esfuerzo titánico camino hacia el baño, lleno la bañera de agua fría y se metió en ella sin despojarse de su pijama. En pocas horas tendría una reunión con el ministro de magia, debía tener energía para entonces, con un susurro apagado llamo a Liria quien en un chasquido se presento a su ama, con un vestido azul y verde brillante con plumas.

-Ama Hermione. Liria acudido a su llamado. – hablo con voz chillona llena de alegría la elfa antes de ahogar un grito ante el rostro pálido de Hermione.

-Calma Liria estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, creo que ha comenzado lo que más he temido… - susurro. – Liria quiero que me escuches como mucha atención, quiero que tomes el cofre de las hierbas y prepares aquel sumo que me daba ella cuando me ocurría esto… por favor se discreta, estaré aquí esperándote… -susurro cerrando sus ojos una vez más.

-Liria ira ahora mismo ama Hermione, sea fuerte… - pidió desapareciendo en un chasquido dejando a Hermione dormida una vez más en la tina rodeada de muchas burbujas. Y fue así que Draco la encontró una hora más tarde, se sonrojo cuando la vio dormida dentro de bañera, no la despertó por temor a ser descubierto mirándola en esa condición. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su corazón palpito dolorosamente, la contemplo por unos minutos y luego se retiro a su habitación dejándola dormir.

Hermione abrió sus ojos pesadamente y miro la espalda de Draco abandonar el baño antes de cerrarlos una vez más, quedando profundamente dormida.

Media hora más tarde Liria apareció en el baño dándole a Hermione aquel líquido burbujeante de color purpura que bebió lentamente hasta quedar dormida nuevamente.

Draco regreso dos horas más tarde a su habitación, la miro exactamente igual, frunció el seño y abrió con lentitud la puerta del baño e ingreso en el, encontrándose con Hermione en la bañera cubiertas de flores que él nunca habia visto y que por suerte cubrían su desnudes aunque no el valle que daba inicio a las colinas de sus senos.

-¿Por qué siento tu preocupación hermano?- susurro Hermione con voz ronca sorprendiendo a Draco.

-Se que le agradan los baños pero no crees que estas exagerando un poco. – susurro acercándose un poco mas con confianza al notar que Hermione no estaba molesta con el por su atrevimiento.

-Me temo que tienes razón. –susurro una vez más abriendo los ojos para mirándolo regalándole una sonrisa.

-No sé porque te sorprende si yo siempre la tengo…- dijo con altivez.

Hermione sonrió con ánimo y le tendió la mano a Draco que la miro sin comprender.

-He estado mucho tiempo aquí, necesito salir del baño, por favor ayúdame a ponerme de pie. –pidió con educación.

-¿Hermione te das de cuenta de lo que mestas pidiendo?- pregunto lleno de mortificación sin evitar sonrojarse como un niño que le piden un beso.

-Si…- respondió con calma antes de proseguir. -No me veras desnuda si es lo que te preocupa pervertido. – sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa logrando que las mejillas de Draco se cubrieran de rojo, algo que solo ella podía lograr. Avergonzarlo a pesar de toda la experiencia sexual que a su corta edad habia vivido.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione ofendido y con duda dentro de el por acceder aquella locura, y ellos no paraban de desafiar su auto control.

Tom Riddle, ministro de magia, un hombre inteligente, astuto y algo malicioso, mago de poder inimaginable y poder político inigualable. Un hombre de muchas palabras y pasado escamoso que nadie en su sano juicio indagaría. Un hombre de sesenta años con una apariencia de treinta, de risa carismática y mirada enigmática y una lengua de plata que tenía el poder de convencimiento. La manipulación era algo que se le daba fácil y por ello habia durado tanto tiempo en el poder, no se podía cuestionar su integridad y sus valores ya que no se tenían pruebas alguna de alguna acción que hubiera fracturado sus paradigmas de conducta.

Tom Riddle se encontraba en una habitación en penumbras a unos minutos para la media noche en su despacho en el ministerio de magia en la espera de aquellos ermitaños de lo que tanto habia oído hablar y que muchos le creían un mito. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Dumbledore días atrás le aviso de la petición del grupo. Ahora el estaba allí, esperándoles sin saber cómo proceder ante ellos.

Minerva Macgonadall caminaba detrás de un auror, guardia personal del ministro, detrás de ella iban cuatro figuras cubiertos por pesadas capas finas de color negro que cubrían incluso sus rostros alineados perfectamente.

Tom tomo asiento cuando escucho el toque suave en la puerta, ordeno con voz tranquila que pasaran y espero pacientemente mirando con curiosidad a los magos frente a él, miro a su guardaespaldas personar asentir con la cabeza, reconoció a Minerva y las cuatro figuras detrás de ella no desprendían de sus cuerpos ninguna magia extraordinaria lo que le decepciono momentáneamente.

Se puso de pie y cordialmente les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos alineados.

-Es un gusto volver a verla Minerva, veo que el tiempo no parece afectarle, continúa siendo tan hermosa como siempre…- la aludo como era de costumbre.

-Es usted muy halagador señor ministro… como debe estar enterado.- prosiguió sin inmutarse por los halagos con su trabajo. – el motivo de mi visita es escoltar a los magos ante su presencia, ellos desean exponer un asunto que creo que le favorecerá. Ahora me marcho volveré mas tarde. – y sin esperar respuesta alguna Minerva salió del recinto sin girarse o regalar una sonrisa de despedida.

El lugar quedo en silencio ante la salida apresurada de la bruja.

-Por favor tomen asiento… -pidió Tom con educación, mirando a los magos que no tenían mucha altura y sus contextura por lo que podía deducir no eran de personas adultas… estaba algo intrigado por aquello. Aunque tenía entendido que ellos podían vivir por siglos, cosa que le interesaba saber claro está. Por años habia tratado de encontrarlos ahora ellos habían ido hasta el por su cuenta. Las ironías del destino… pensó con burla.

-Eh de confesarles que me sorprendió la carta de director Dumbledore solicitando este encuentro, y claro esta es un honor ser visitados por ustedes tres…

-Sí que lo es. – hablo con tranquilidad Theo con voz distante tomando una posición que Tom no se esperaba ya que solo uno de ellos tomo asiento y los otros tres se dispersaron por toda la habitación.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?- pregunto una vez más el ministro con hospitalidad ignorando el sarcasmo de uno de los ermitaño, ´voz joven dedujo con rapidez´.

-No venimos a causarle molestia si no un apoyo señor ministro. – hablo Luna desde su lugar en la silla manteniendo su rostro oculto.

-Y no lo estar causando señorita… disculpen pero creo que aun no realizamos las presentaciones pertinentes.

-Y no son necesarias, nosotros sabemos quién es usted y eso no es suficiente por los momentos. – interrumpió Harry manteniendo más alejado que el resto del grupo junto a la puerta.

-Me disculpo pero me es incomodo hablarles sin saber a quién me dirijo. – argumento Tom estudiando mejor la situación sin perder su calma y carisma ante la arrogancia de los ermitaños.

-Señor ministro me temo que ha confundido nuestra visita, nosotros no estamos aquí para tomar el té o ser sociables con usted, y mucho menos buscamos ser sus amigos, nuestra visita es un completo negocio que le beneficiara a usted y desde luego al mundo mágico. – hablo Theo una vez más inspeccionando un librero y leyendo con curiosidad los lomos de los libros.

-¿Entonces vamos al grano, que ese asunto que tienen que tratar conmigo y me es de mi beneficio? – pregunto con interés el ministro estudiando la situación.

-Albus Dumbledore y su nuevo proyecto como jefe superior de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y jefe de magos del Wizengamot… he de suponer que usted está enterado de que va el proyecto, y de acortar que nosotros estamos en desacuerdo con dicho proyecto, así que en pro de lo que creemos mejor para la sociedad mágica hemos tomado la decisión de escuchar su postura y de esa manera discutir lo que consideramos mejor para nuestro mundo. Si usted está del lado del Brujo Dumbledore hable ahora y no perderemos tiempo con discusiones que no nos llevara a ninguna parte… si usted está en contra del proyecto le escucharemos en este momento. – susurro Harry.

Hermione tomo una jarra con agua y movió su mano alrededor del cristal eliminando cualquier poción en ella, antes de tomar una gran cantidad de ella. Los ojos de Tom se movían de un lugar a otro, y desde luego aquella acción de Hermione no paso desapercibida al igual que la perfecta magia no verbal que utilizo la bruja.

Tom sonrió y dejo ver un porte relajado y más que interesado.

-Si ustedes han venido a mi es porque conocer mi postura con el asunto… así que una respuesta de inconformidad con lo pretende Dumbledore esta de mas… así que solo les diré algo, no importa quienes estén junto a Dumbledore en toda esta locura, yo la parare sin importar como… claro siempre bajo los lineamientos de las layes que nos rigen. Ahora bien, ¿que pretender ustedes lograr esta noche?

-Le creí más inteligente señor ministro… nuestra visita es más que obvia para usted, seremos su carta de triunfo en su campaña en oposición de proyecto de Dumbledore de integrar ambos mundo… pero debo aclararle que no debe confundirse con nuestro apoyo ni pretender engañarnos en alguno de sus asuntos que le traigan beneficios en las próximas elecciones, nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de los nacidos muggles o mestizos. Nosotros solo pretendemos mantener el equilibrio que ha existido en nuestro mundo, y otra cosa más, nuestro convenio será un secreto por los momentos si se logra claro está. –manifestó Hermione abandonando su mutismo por primera vez desde que ingreso en aquella elegante oficina aforrada de madera negra reluciente.

-Siento si mis palabras han sido un insulto para ustedes, pero el punto aquí es saber que pueden hacer ustedes por detener Albus Dumbledore. – manifestó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa pulida y cruzando sus manos.

-Mucho más de lo que usted piensa señor Riddle, mucho más de lo que piensa, por los momentos estudiaremos el caso, primero que nada queremos detener la campaña silenciosa que está armando el anciano, y detectar sus promotores… -tomo la palabra Luna observando con cautela una sombra que deslizaba lentamente en dirección del Ministro desde el calor de la chimenea. –oh curiosa criatura señor Riddle…- comento con tranquilidad.

-Sin duda alguna… -manifestó Harry mirando a la serpiente con sus ojos de basilisco lo que logro petrificar a la serpiente por unos segundos antes de que este le prestara sus respetos inclinando su cabeza. Un detalle que tomo la atención del ministro que tomo un poco de su copa de Whiskey de fuego.

-Señor Riddle, espero que nuestra visita haiga sido de su provecho, es hora de que nos retiremos.

Los ojos de Hermione y de Riddle se encontraron por un segundo que parecieron cien años.

Luna se puso de pie comprobó su reloj, notando que eran más de las tres de la madrugada.

Sin más que agregar se alejaron dejando a Tom mas intrigado que nunca, habia notado muchos detalles, y sabia lo más importante, habia uno que tenia ojos de serpiente y desde luego podía hablar la lengua, otro demasiado precavido hasta el punto de verificar con una serie de hechizos el agua antes de ingerirla, otro con astucia e inteligencia y alguien que no le gustaban los rodeos, tambien noto que eran dos hombres y dos mujeres. Y sus voces eran juveniles y firmes. Esa noche el ministro sonrió previendo lo que sucedería.

El regreso al castillo no tuvo retraso. Minerva les escolto en su condición de animaga. El castillo estaba completamente silencioso, oscuro y algo frio. El zumbido del viento frio les erizaba la piel, y sonido de sus pasos formaban ecos a lo largo de los pasillos. Al ingresar a las mazmorras se quedaron sin aliento, el estruendo de la música, el humo de los tabacos y el olor del alcohol era abrumador. Hermione frunció el seño con prontitud, busco con la mirada a Draco al que no tardo en encontrar con Astoria sobre su regazo mientras que el bebía una copa de Whisky como si se trataba de agua.

Luna miro todo sin interés alguna, bostezo y se despidió del su grupo de amigos y con pasos lentos cruzo el umbral de aquella sala hasta su habitación donde le esperaban sus sabanas de seda y almohadas de plumas calientitas.

Harry dudo un rato sin unirse a la fiesta o irse a descansar, se decidió por la segunda, otro día se uniría a la fiesta, a demás en esa no habia mucha diversión y el estaba completamente agotado. Por otra parte Theo fue quien se izo cargo de la situación como prefecto, mando a todos a la cama y a recoger todo antes de un minuto. Hermione por otro lado camino hacia Draco y se paro frente a él con mirada helada, sus ojos mieles líquidos y llenos de calor eran dos pares de fríos perlas de mercurio.

-¿Se divierten hermano…? no sé si sentirme molesta y desairada por su descortesía al no ser invitada a tal maravilloso festejo… aunque debe haber una razón por el cual fue excluida… oh Astoria querida tu belleza esta noche es sublime e impresionante… deberías decirme como logras que tu lápiz se corre hasta el punto de darle a tus ojos la impresión de ser de un mapache… ¡oh miren qué hora es! debo ir a dormir… oh y no se detengan continúen con la fiesta. – y sin más Hermione dejo aquel lugar con un Draco impresionando por su aparición y una Astoria aturdida.

Hermione camino con pasos airados hacia su habitación, sus manos se volvieron puños temblorosos, sus ojos chispeaban de ira… a unos pasos de su habitación se encontró con Theo que sacudía algo viscoso y apestoso de su capa, y por la cara de asco que tenia al mover su varita sobre el mismo le dio a entender a Hermione con prontitud que alguien habia vomitado sobre él. Se hubiera reído en otra ocasión si no estuviera iracunda.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Hermione…? - pregunto Theo a un paso de su habitación.

-No es nada, un comentario fuera de lugar eso es todo, y el cansancio. Toda esta situación agota mis energías… - sonrió sin que la risa llegara a sus ojos.

-Si te encuentras fatigada deberías descansar un poco… ya sabes nadie se molestara si tomas unos minutos más de sueño. – trato de confortarla abriendo la puerta de su habitación que era similar a un tapiz de unicornios y pegasos. –dulces sueños señorita Hermione. –se despidió con una inclinación de su cabeza.

-Espera… Theo, puedo esta noche quedarme con usted, te prometo que no molestare, y me quedare en uno de tus muebles. – dijo con rapidez atropellando las palabras dejando a Theo paralizado mirándola como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Eh… tranquila, puedes quedarte y no será necesario que duermas en el sofá o en la alfombra… aunque no lo creas soy muy bueno en transfiguraciones… - le pico un ojo con gracia haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a su habitación.

-Eres muy amable Theo. – susurro Hermione con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

-Debo suponer que el motivo de tu enfado es Draco. – hablo Theo notando que su comentario no estaba lejos de la realidad cuando la vio tensarse.

-No supones mal Theo. – fue la corta respuesta sin dejar ver lo afectada que se encontraba por aquella situación.

-Se que él es un poco difícil, pero trata de comprender al pobre, su vida no ha sido del todo fácil como todos creen, y menos con un padre como Lucios y una madre sobreprotectora como tu madre. –Theo cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando que Hermione vislumbrada la habitación del joven, nada excepcional, cuadros impresionantes sí, pero después de eso nada que robara el aliento, una grande chimenea, una cama de un tamaño considerable con dorseles de color verde vejiga y plata. Muebles de madera oscura y una vasta biblioteca, un escritorio y dos puestas, una con dirección al baño y otra al armario, un laboratorio pequeño de pociones y un pensadero, poco común ver en una habitación de un estudiante de Hogwarts, pero ellos no son estudiantes comunes y por ello aquel objeto en su habitación no infligía alguna ley o reglamento de Hogwarts.

-No te importa si tomo un baño, puedes ponerte cómoda, siéntete como en tu habitación. – susurro Theo dirigiéndose al baño para quitar ese olor a vomito que le habia dejado Pansy después de recostarla en su cama.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y tomo asiento frente a la chimenea.

Por otro lado Draco ingresaba un poco aturdido en su habitación, miro en todas direcciones, y no vio a Hermione, porque negarlo sentía temor enfrentarla en ese momento, sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado. Con pasos torpes camino hacia la puerta de baño y tras tres toques a la puerta cedió revelando su interior vacio. Draco la busco por todo el lugar notando que no estaba, se habia ido una vez más, de nuevo estaría con Potter y Nott, en susurrándose al oído, mirándose misteriosamente riendo de sus secretos, excluyéndolo de sus vidas, como si no fuera digno de ella y sus misteriosa vida, porque él no sabía nada de ella y su pasado, no sabía con quien habia estado y donde. Draco bebió un salvo largo de Whisky y salió de su habitación, no soportaba estar allí solo añorando a un amor imposible el buscaría un refugio donde dejaría su mente y conciencia en un baúl dentro de su habitación, el seguiría la fiesta.

Hermione suspiro dentro del agua de la bañera de Theo que era un oasis, agua estaba a una temperatura calidad, el jabón liquido tenia olor a pino fresco y menta, cabe mencionar la vista al lago negro que le daba un toque sublime al lugar de mármol blanco y grifos de plata.

Hermione gimió de satisfacción, olvidando por un instante la desagradable escena que habia presenciado en la sala común, pero eso fue un gran error ya que el grito que salió de su garganta desgarro los oídos de Theo que se estremeció dejando caer un libro que hojeaba con aburrimiento.

El cuerpo de Hermione se arqueo dentro del agua, sus labios sangraban debido a la presión que hacía con sus dientes para callar los gritos, su cuerpo se sacudía como si estuviera bajo la maldición cruciatus. Las uñas se clavaron en el borde de la tina y su piel ardía como si la estuvieran quemando con brazas ardientes.

Theo ingreso en baño aterrando sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, la escena que vio le dejo impactado y aturdido por unos segundos, hasta que los espasmos de Hermione se intensificaron. Sin dudarlo más se acerco y la tomo entre sus brazos a dura penas y la saco del agua, Hermione grito con fuerza al ser espuerta al frio de la habitación se aferro a Theo y a duras penas susurro que la regresa al interior de la bañera.

-Dime que tienes y así sabré como ayudarte Hermione… - susurro Theo con prontitud aterrado.

-Luna.- susurro Hermione llevándose su mano a la garganta sintiendo como se cerraba y el oxigeno salía de sus pulmones…

Theo asintió y salió corriendo de su habitación. No tardo más de un par de minutos en llegar hasta la puerta de Luna y toco con prisa, Luna abrió la puerta con varita en mano y su cabellos apuntando en todas direcciones, estaba alertad y la alarma se presento en sus ojos soñolientos cuando miro el estado de su amigo.

-Hermione… Luna ayúdanos… - Pidió. Luna cerró la puerta detrás de ella y descalza en bata corrió detrás de Theo hasta la habitación de su amigo quien la guió hacia su baño, Luna miro a Theo con duda en sus ojos pidiendo una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luna movió su barita en un patrón complejo invocando su patronux para que fuera en busca de Harry.

Tres horas más tardes Hermione se habia calmado, habia gritado hasta que su garganta se desgarro, Luna tenía los ojos rojos, habia llorado todo ese tiempo, Harry y Theo por otra parte habían calmado sus nervios con una botella de Whisky, Hermione estaba dormida sobre la cama de Theo y junto a ella Luna peinando con suavidad su cabello húmedo. En ocasiones se arqueaba de dolor para volver a caer en la inconsciencia, habían suministrado muchas pociones para calmar sus dolencias pero algunas no tuvieron el resultado esperado.

Diez horas más tarde Hermione estaba sentada bajo un sauce llorón entre el bosque prohibido y el lago negro, bajos sus ojos habían grandes bolsas moradas, su cabellos estaba vuelto un nido, su piel era notablemente pálida y sus labios algo morados, tenía un aire enfermo.

Marian corrió en dirección a Hermione cuando la vio desde la distancia, no podía esperar mucho más tiempo, habia llegado el momento de abordar a Hermione y decirle lo que sentía por su hermano antes de que todo el valor que habia reunido la abandonara.

-¡Hermione…! ¡Hermione que bueno es verte! – exclamo con la voz exaltada con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo al correr hasta donde estaba ella.

-Buen día Marian, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo…? - pregunto algo cansada mirando a la pequeña aprendiz de bruja llena de energías y una confianza poco común ella.

-Estas bien Hermione… te vez…

-No te preocupes estoy bien… por tu expresión llena de gusto al encontrarme me da a entender que me estabas buscando. – respondió regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Oh si…- Marian suspiro y tomo asiento junto a Hermione manteniendo ahora una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber cómo decir aquello que le quemaba por dentro. Algo sonrojada se llevo la mano al pecho, cerró los ojos y exhalo el aire que habia estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, abrió sus ojos y miro fijamente a Hermione. –Me gusta Draco Malfoy, sé que es una locura por lo mal que se comporta, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no puedo seguir engañándome… señorita Hermione yo realmente amo tu hermano y yo… deseo que usted me ayude a que el me acepte… - pidió bajando la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos fuertemente apretados por la vergüenza.

Hermione sin embargo tenía sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al igual que su boca, estaba mortificada y sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cerró sus ojos y miro el lago negro.

-Lo siento Marian pero no lo puedo hacerlo.- respondió unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto sorprendida, definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Porque no quiero que sufras por un imposible.- suspiro con calma Hermione cansada y agobiada por lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Es porque soy hija de muggle? – pregunto insultada por la respuesta de su amiga.

-No es eso Marian, Draco y tu son muy diferentes, el no te quiere cerca, es imposible para mi lograr que no se meta contigo en los pasillos, el no te tolera… yo lo lamento dulce Marian, pero no está en mi poder ayudarte. Porque el amor no se puede obligar- susurro con ternura sin verla a los ojos.

-Pero eres su hermana, el te escucha…- hablo desesperada aferrándose aquel hecho. - lo que pasa es que no me quieres ayudar…- concluyo con amargura.

-Estas siendo algo injusta con todo esto Marian, el cariño, el afecto no puede ser conjurado por magia, el amor no se puede obligar creí que ya lo sabías…- respondió con paciencia.

-Yo no estoy pidiendo un filtro de amor, no caería tan bajo, solo te estoy pidiendo algo de ayuda para poder acercarme a él sin que me rechace, es que no lo entiendes yo lo amo señorita Hermione…

-No lo hare Marian, lo lamento pero no ayudare a ninguna mujer a estar con mi hermano y eso te incluye…- respondió con fuerza mirándola a los ojos con determinación. – sin importar que sea una sangre pura o una nacida muggle, no la ayudare.

-¿Que estás diciendo…? – la sorpresa era más que evidente, contemplo a su amiga que se mostraba tan quieta como una gárgola hablar con tal determinación que derrumbaba sus esperanzas.

-Vete, estoy cansada, cuando haigas pensado mejor la situación regresa. – le pidió con calma regresando a ser ella misma.

-Tú no puedes estar hablando enserio… - argumento frustrada.

-Marian es mejor que te marches en este momento, mi paciencia tiene un límite y tu lo estas tocando. – Hermione le regreso una mirada molesta que logro atemorizar a Marian pero no lo suficiente como para callarla.

-Pensé estúpidamente que eras diferente a ellos, pero al final tienes el mismo complejo por la sangre, sigues creyendo que soy inferior a ustedes y que por eso no merezco alguien como Draco… pues el va amarme con tu ayudo o sin ella… -

-Perderás tu tiempo, Draco jamás te amara, y no es por la sangre, y mucho menos es por tu belleza… él ya ama alguien niña…

-¡QUE! eso es mentira, le he visto y sé que no sale con alguien más de un par de días… mientes para que me aleje.

-Cree lo que quieras creer Marian… ahora no lo volveré a decir márchate en este momento.

-Porque me estás haciendo esto, yo creía en ti, confié en ti, ahora tú simplemente me niegas tu ayuda. Eres una falsa…

-¡Ya basta…! -los ojos de Hermione centellaron de una forma que el cuerpo de Marian tembló, la magia de Hermione serpenteo hasta abrazar el cuerpo de Marian como una serpiente que le robaba el aliento. Un despliegue de magia que horrorizo a la pequeña y a la profesora Macgonadall que salía de uno de los invernaderos cercanos aquel lejano lugar en los terrenos.

-¡¿Señorita Malfoy que cree que está haciendo?! – pregunto exaltada la subdirectora con el ceño arrugado.

-Buen día profesora Macgonadall, como podrá ver me estaba despidiendo a la señorita Marian… ¿no es así querida? – pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a la muchacha que asintió con la cabeza a duras penas antes de alejarse con prisa, aterrada de aquella mirada y sofocante sensación.

-Señorita Malfoy. – llamo Macgonadall con los ojos fijos en ella como un felino. -Me habia prometido a mi misma no intervenir en su vida y en la de sus amigos, pero ciertas circunstancias como esta me obligan a intervenir en su día… usted es plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su magia se sentía llena de furia en los invernaderos…

-Profesora Macgonadall no estoy en este momento de buen humor… por favor usted puede retirarse. – Hermione cerró sus ojos y recostó su cuerpo de sauce, realmente estaba cansada.

Harry abrió sus ojos en la habitación de Theo, le dolía la espalda y bolsas moradas adornaban bajos sus ojos cansados y algo enrojecidos. Su cabello estaba igual de erizado que un cuerpo espino. Su espalda dolía por la incómoda posición en la que habia dormido. Luna estaba junto a él, su cabeza estaba recostada de su pierna izquierda rodeada de un sinfín de almohadones de colores brillantes que no recuerda haber visto antes. Harry bostezo y se rasco la cabeza, con cuidado movió a Luna y estiro su cuerpo adolorido. Busco sus gafas que por suerte estaban a unos centímetros de su mano derecha. Las tomo y se las puso luego de estrujarse los ojos. Bostezo una vez más y se puso de pie, la habitación estaba vuelta un caos, parecía que un remolino se hubiera desatado dentro de ella.

Theo ya bañado recogía todo a su paso como un maniático de la limpieza. Recogía aquí, y limpiaba allá. Harry camino hacia el baño como si esa fuera su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Bostezo una vez mas y miro el techo pensando que en algo… su mente izo clic y abrió la puerta con rapidez cruzando la habitación en un salto. Miro a Theo y toda la habitación con ojos saltones lleno de frenetismo.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto refiriéndose a Hermione.

-No lo sientes, está en los terrenos, estaba muy avergonzada por los problemas que nos izo pasar. Me ha dicho que hablara con ustedes más tarde cuando aclarara su mente ya que nos explicara todo lo que ocurrió.

-No tiene por qué molestarse por casas como esas, después de todo somos amigos… ¿Te ha dicho cuando regresara? - pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-No… pero recuerdo que ella era una niña muy enfermiza, quizás aun padece de alguna enfermedad de la cual no estábamos enterados, cuando se sienta mejor no los contara, por los momentos es mejor no molestarla. – sugirió mirando con fijeza a Harry que asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con las palabras de Theo.

-¿Theo porque Hermione estaba en tu habitación y no en la suya? – pregunto Harry regresando al baño.

-Ella solo me pidió pasar la noche en la habitación. – respondió con sinceridad. Harry asintió una vez más y cerró la puerta del baño tras él.

Luna quien habia despertado en medio de la conversación de sus amigos volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ella conocía la verdad, pero callaría ya que el secreto no le pertenecía. Theo tenía razón cuando ella se sintiera preparada hablaría.

Draco llevaba más de dos horas en la ducha, el agua cubría su piel roja a causa de lo fuerte que la habia estrujado, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios agrietados por lo fuerte que los habia estrujado como si con ello podría borrar lo que habia hecho, habia sido cegado por la ira, quiso causarle daño teniendo relaciones sexuales con tres brujas en una orgia improvisada… grande habia sido su pena cuando despertó en medio de aquellos cuerpos desnudos. En ese momento quiso gritar, desaparecer a las brujas, quiso despertar de esa pesadilla, pero no pudo el Whiskey de fuego habia nublado su juicio y ahora el estaba allí tratando de limpiar una suciedad que habia profundizado incluso en su alma. Sus celos lo llevaron a ello, lo cegaron, la maldición hacia que se intensificaran.

Media hora más tarde salió del baño y se vistió, miro la habitación, ella no habia regresado. Se recostó de la cama y miro el techo antes de cerrar sus ojos, la vergüenza no le permitía descansar y los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que le causaban dolor.

Harry se estremeció y cerró sus ojos concentrándose. Luna sintió un eco en el viento y Theo como se estremeció la tierra. Era un eco lejano que atraía vibraciones. Una bandada de cuervos pillaron con fuerzas cubriendo el cielo de Hogwarts con una nueve negra arremolinándose alrededor de sus torres. Los aprendices que se encontraban almorzando se pusieron de pie. Todas aquellas sensaciones solo fueron percibidas por el ellos hasta que se intensifico y fue apreciado por los profesores y seguidamente por los estudiantes.

Hermione despertó de su depresión cuando la tierra bajo de ella se estremeció a tal punto que creyó que se agrietaría frente a ella, el largo negro que habia estado en calma comenzó a formar olas cada vez más grandes que ganaban terreno como si estuviera en medio del invierno creciendo a causa de las fuertes lluvias. El viento soplo tan fuerte que Hermione creyó sería llevada por el viento, todas las aves del bosque salieron volando despavoridos y los cuervos volaban en remolinos pillando con fuerza, los estudiantes que estaban en los patios corrían hacia el castillo a refugiarse y los que estaban en los invernaderos que eran de los primeros años gritaban aterrados. Los profesores salían ayudar a los estudiantes sin saber que habia causado el desequilibrio. Nubes grises fueron traídas por el viento y granizo comenzó a caer una vez más del cielo. Hermione saco sus dos varitas de su cabello y miro en todas direcciones. Camino con pasos presurosos hacia el castillo, le temblaban las piernas y el terreno se volvía irregular, aquello era mágico, alguien estaba causando todos esos cambios tan bruscos, y ella estaba completamente débil. Y de pronto su mente se quedo en blanco. Lo sintió tan potente que sintió como si la estuvieran golpeando a ella. La barrera estaba siendo sacudida con fuerza. Miro el castillo y luego la barrera y como si nada podría ir peor un rugido cubrió los cielos y lanzas de plata comenzaron a caer del cielo, plumas de platas y diamante caían con tal fuerza que aduras penas los profesores protegían a los estudiantes que aun no llegaban al castillo.

La respiración de Hermione se izo lenta, necesitaba recuperarse de la impresión y regular los latidos de su corazón, debía observar con cuidado la situación, primero debía ayudar a poner a salvo a los estudiantes y luego ir hacia la barrera, ella no podía hacer nada en contra del dragón así que Luna debía hacerse cargo estuviera o no prepara.

Hermione comenzó a tacar el dragón atrayendo la atención hacia ella para alejarla de los ataques hacia los estudiantes que corrían aterrados hacia el castillo entre miedo y de gritos de histeria. Luna, Harry y Theo salieron corriendo del castillo entre empujones y tropiezos ya que eran los únicos a parte de los profesores que iban en contra del mar de estudiantes. Hermione su cubría de una barrera de fuego ponte usando hechizos del tiempo para alentar los taques del dragón y barreras potentes combinados con elementos. Estaba peleando con las dos varitas de tal manera que sus movimientos eran tan fluidos que parecía que estaba danzando con abanicos entre sus manos por la velocidad que utilizaba al mover las varitas. Aun mantenía su uniforme, no podía arriesgarse a mostrarse como aprendices con sus respectivos uniformes porque les delataría, ella en ese momento era una estudiante muy valiente que se enfrentaba a un dragón con seguridad impresiónate.

Marian miraba todo detrás de un muro, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, los ojos de su amiga estaban brillantes como cuando estaba molesta, su magia era tan poderosa que ella podía sentir como lo cubría todo en grandes olas. Y el lago negro respondía a esa magia con furia.

Hermione suspiro y se alejo corriendo del dragón en dirección a Theo, Harry y Luna cuando noto que en los terrenos solo quedaban los profesores y el director Dumbledore que acercaba a sus amigos seguido de Minerva y Severus.

Luna miro a Hermione acercarse con angustia, sus ojos se fijaron en la criatura que volaba enfurecida sobre ellos.

-¡Harry necesito tu ayuda! – grito Hermione acercándose a ellos.

-No podemos involúcranos Hermione es la tarea de Luna domar o matar al dragón. – hablo Harry cuando Hermione estuvo más cerca.

-No tu no entiendes, me refiero a los que están intentando entrar… la barrera del castillo está siendo debilitada… - señalo Hermione apuntando hacia el cielo donde se veía como la barrera era bombardeada con potentes hechizos que a duras penas tenía tiempo de regenerar el daño que le causaban si eso seguía así se desvanecería y todo el castillo estaría vulnerable y sobre todo ellos.

-¡Maldición…! – grito Harry girándose hacia el castillo y dirigirse hacia en busca de ayuda, habia llegado la hora de utilizar su criatura.

Los ojos de Hermione que siguieron la espalda de Harry se encontraron con los ojos desconcertado de Draco, sin embargo ella se giro hacia el director Dumbledore.

-Director por favor no deje salir ningún estudiante del castillo cuide incluso los pasadizos, esto no es ningún juego y ninguno de ellos está capacitado para estar en medio de la lucha que Luna va a tener con el Dragón… y usted tambien no puede participar en la batalla al igual que los profesores, no podemos privarles de mirar y eso es lamentable pero si podemos impedir que intervengan y agraven la situación y pongan la vida de Luna en peligro por preocuparse en ustedes… Theo tu coloca una barrera en castillo y mantenerte fuera de ella, nadie entra y sale de él… Harry y yo iremos a la barrera y detendremos quien sea que quiera entrar. Y Luna confía en ti y en tus capacidades, nosotros creemos en ti y en tu fuerza de voluntad… eres poderosa si no lo fueras no serias una aprendiz… -. Hablo Hermione con rapidez mostrando un liderazgo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba. Pero que estaban agradecidos de no ser ellos quien lo tuviera, eran muchas decisiones peligrosas que tomar y muchas vidas en riesgo, solo Hermione mostro esa seguridad que ellos necesitaban y la determinación nata de un líder.

Gritos de terror se abrieron paso cuando Harry salió de las profundidades del castillo parado sobre la cabeza del basilisco que mantenía sus ojos para suelte de todos cerrados guiándose solo por sus sentidos sensoriales y el mando de Harry.

-Espero que tengan suerte mis queridos estudiantes… espero que su poder sobrepase al de su amigos y que este día sean triunfadores… -Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose al castillo.

Draco miro todo aquello sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, miro al dragón volando sobre la cabeza de su hermana y el basilisco junto a ella y sus amigos en medio de todo aquel caos. Y una luz de lucidez atravesó su mente, allí estaba uno de los misterios que los rodeaba.

-¡Hermione! – se descubrió gritando el nombre de su hermana con desesperación. -¡Hermione corre a refugiarte… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo allí?! ¡Ven!- grito al borde de la histeria cuando vio al basilisco acercar su rostro al cuerpo de su hermana.

Hermione no le escuchaba por los rugidos de dragón y los gritos de los estudiantes.

Snepe fue quien detuvo a Draco justo a tiempo que una barrera se erguía alrededor del castillo con potencia y Dumbledore reforzaba una dentro de la que habia creado Theo junto con los otros profesores tan solidad que muy difícilmente seria rota por el dragón, aunque siempre cabían las posibilidades de ser destrozada. Por ello debían mantenerse alerta.

-¿Que está pasando padrino? – pregunto Draco al ver como Hermione se subía en el basilisco y de alejaba a una velocidad vertiginosa en dirección desconocida.

-Hogwarts está siendo atacada y ellos deben proteger al castillo y a sus estudiantes… - dijo cortante sin mostrar interés en dar más respuesta que esa. Draco cayó cuando una lanza se estrello contra la barrera justo donde él estaba. Ahora comprendía el afán de su hermana, Potter, Nott y Lovegood en leer libros antiguos de dragones y sus constantes desapariciones se estaban preparando para esa batalla y su padrino conocía más de lo que estaba diciendo y estaba seguro de que él no le diría nada más al respecto. Miro en todas direcciones allí debía haber alguien que sabía algo mas y esa persona no tardo en presentarse más cerca de la barrera que cualquier otro del lugar estaba la sangre sucia Marian mirando todo con terror como si reviviera una pesadilla. Ella le diría todo lo que sabía pasara lo que pasara se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, antes que nada les ofrezco una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, mis motivos son muy comunes por tal retrasó y es que estado enferma durante una larga temporada y la enfermedad incluso a enfermado mis huesos y mover mis dedos en un teclado o estar mucho tiempo sentada en una misma posición era doloroso ya que me dio un virus llamado chikunguya tres veces seguidas y aun estoy padeciendo algunas dolencias y malestares… ha sido un mes y medio tortuoso… pero aun estoy aquí entregándoles este largo y laborioso capitulo que espero que sea del disfrute de todos. **

**Le agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior y se mostraron inquietos por el retraso y me escribieron mensajes… a todos muchas gracias.**


	27. Chapter 27 Tocando Fondo

**GEMELOS MALDITOS. **

"**(·_·)"**

**CAPITULO 26 **

"**Tocando Fondo" **

_**Dicen que algunas vidas están vinculadas en el tiempo **_

_**Por una antigua llamada que resuena a través de las épocas. **_

_**El príncipe de Persia. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

El zumbido que penetraba sus oídos era tan agudo que no podía controlarse en nada, su cabeza estaba sangrando, sintió como la sangre entraba en uno de sus ojos estrujo con lentitud, aun no podía coordinar sus movimientos, miro en todas las direcciones tratando de concentrarse en una cosa, los arboles estaban derribados y el basilisco se movía con velocidad una vez más en dirección contraria a donde ella estaba.

Harry miro sobre su hombro… aun estaba preocupado por Hermione, ella habia volado sobre su cabeza unos minutos atrás por la fuerza de expulsión de uno de los ataques. La vio moverse con lentitud suspiro aliviado concentrándose una vez más en enemigo. Ellos estaban allí eran media docena de asistentes, fuerte y tenaces. Cada gesto que ellos hicieran significaba un ataque en conjunto. Maldijo entre diente escupiendo un poco de sangre, a los lejos podía oír el rugir del dragón y la potencia de la magia de Luna.

Por otro lado Theo empujo una nueva ola de su magia sobre el escudo que habia sido dañado en muchas áreas. Miro a los magos y brujas sobre su hombro. Maldijo, en ese momento no encontraba cómo hacer para evitar que ellos presenciaran aquella pelea, se suponía que el mundo mágico no debía enterarse de sus actividades. Si el escurecía el escudo perdería tambien la visión de la batalla de Luna y no podría salvarla si se veía imposibilitada de vences a la bestia. En las lejanías podía sentir el poder de Harry y Hermione pujando con potencia, la de Harry resonaba mas debido a su dominio de la bestia opacando la magia de Hermione a cierto grado. Miro como unos árboles eran derribados y como los cuervos y algunas aves alzaban el vuelo huyendo de la batalla.

Luna estaba de rodillas, limpiaba su rostro sudoroso, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la bestia. Que rugía a cada cierto tiempo tratando de infundirle medio, tratando que el terror se adueñara de sus huesos. Miro detrás de ella para notar a Theo con los brazos cruzados en una pose relajada y confiada, noto que el confiaba en ella y en sus habilidades mágicas, en su inteligencia y astucia. Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiro, debía concentrarse para ir en ayuda de Harry y Hermione, ella podía notarlo, de nuevo había invasores que pretendían atraparlos.

Los dedos de Hermione se dirigieron temblorosos hasta la varita que sostenía a duras penas sus cabellos revueltos. Ella estaba dudosa, temía usarla, tomar la magia de otro asistente era una experiencia que podría resultarle adictiva, ella no estaba segura de poder controlar ese poder con el vinculo que ella mantenía con Draco, el tambien podría resultar de una manera indirecta afectado por sus acciones.

Con un movimiento elaboro un expecto patronum para enviarle un mensaje a Theo para que estuviera al tanto de la situación que ellos estaban viviendo en esa batalla y lo que pretendía ella hacer. Miro en silencio alejarse a la nutria y se concentro de nuevo en Harry manteniendo su posición detrás de él, observando con escudriño cada movimiento de sus enemigos, buscando su patrón de ataque, deduciendo cada movimiento antes de que el mismo fuera ejecutado, estaba viendo mas allá de una simple adivinación. Ella necesitaba más concentración, sus ojos debían adaptarse a cada gesto y movimiento. Debía volverse consiente hasta el terreno cambiante a su alrededor.

Theo miro la nutria acercarse y abrirse paso entre la barrera como si ella fuera una cortina de humo. Se acerco a él y susurro palabras presurosas. Era la voz de Hermione sonrió ante la inteligencia de usar aquel hechizo como mensajero, pero no habia tiempo para sorpresas y el envió una respuesta aumentando la potencia del escudo a un mas, desplegando una magia que izo vibrar todo a su alrededor. Cubrió el castillo volviendo el color de la barrera de un verde oscuro que lo oscureció todo.

Hermione escucho el susurrar de la voz de Theo a través de su hechizo y entonces procedió, con firmeza tomo la varita liberando su cabello, la magia de la varita la envolvió y sus ojos mieles se oscurecieron y su piel palideció. Sus labios rojos se cubrieron de morados y amplias ojeras ensombrecieron aun más sus ojos.

Harry sintió su mano temblar y un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, podía sentir como las nubes se aglomeraban sobre su cabeza y la temperatura descender a tal punto que el vapor de su aliento fue visible para sus ojos. Luna que caía en picada hacia la boca del dragan después de un osado ataque. Se tenso en el aire, ella pudo sentir los cambios de la magia de su amiga, el dragón giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba la otra batalla junto a la barrera de Hogwarts que mantenía a los intrusos que pretendían hacer el mal fuera de sus muros. Luna se golpeo contra el duro suelo, miro al dragón y luego a Theo que tenía sus propios problemas con la barrera. Cientos de baritas se sacudían entre las manos de sus amos extendiéndoles una sensación de miedo. Pero lo que mantenía a Theo en dificultad era esa magia que golpeaba la barrera, la magia de Hermione buscando a la de Draco, deseando devorarle. Ahora él podía entender porque ella les pidió proteger a Draco, allí estaba otro motivo.

-Luna ya no hay tiempo, debes apresurarte, decide ahora el domino o la muerte… - grito Theo perdiendo su calma.

Luna miro a Theo y asintió con su cabeza, su estado no era favorable, pero si Hermione estaba esforzándose tanto en liberar algo que ella aun no podía controlar ella debía hacer lo mismo, debía de enfrentar sus miedos, se paro con torpeza y miro al dragón, ella sabía que no podía darle muerte a esa maravillosa criatura, si Harry se habia hecho al control de basilisco una bestia tan peligrosa, ella tambien podría dominar al dragón, debía hacerlo por el bien de los estudiantes y el equilibrio de su mundo.

Harry miro a Hermione caminar en dirección a los magos que detuvieron sus ataques… y retrocedieron ante la impresión, era como revivir una pesadilla para ellos. Pero eso no fue lo que le perturbo en ese momento, lo que perturbo fue la apariencia de su amiga y como se lamia los labios mirando a los magos, ella se habia vuelto un depredador, noto la varita en su mano, ya no usaba la varita que la eligió, ahora utilizaba esa varita que siempre estaba enredada en sus cabellos. Y entonces él lo vio, como una fuerte ola de energía fue expulsado de la varita de Hermione. El basilisco retrocedió y se movió incomodo ante la presencia oscura.

_-Amo manténgase cerca y no se aleje de mí…. Esa bruja es peligrosa… lleva en su mano algo que no debe ser sostenido por un humano… -_ susurro el basilisco deslizándose suavemente entre unos árboles.

Harry no contesto solo vio a Hermione.

_-Ella ya no es su amiga mi señor… está siendo controlada por la varita… es solo una marioneta… puedo sentirlo el deseo de devorar la magia. _– susurro manteniéndose alerta. –_Ella no le prestara atención si está conmigo_… -concluyo.

Los ojos de Harry se mantuvieron fijos en Hermione, en su figura delgada, en sus movimientos suaves, se deslizaba sobre el terreno irregular. Solo quedaban cuatro hombres de pies. Los otros seis habían muerto a manos del basilisco y del mismo.

La batalla dio inicio, los labios de Hermione no se movían pero los hechizos no paraban de salir de su varita era una batalla colosal. Y entonces Harry pudo ver porque ellos hombres se habían desconcertado, porque habían temblado y retrocedido cuando Hermione tomo la varita dispuesta a utilizarla o dejarse utilizar por ella. Fue algo rápido pero que el pudo visualizar. La varita del enemigo era consumida por la de Hermione al igual que la magia del mago. Era como si ella absorbiera a trabes de su varita toda la vitalidad del hombres, hasta dejarlo vacio, todo se torno más oscuro y el frio incremento, el fulgor de la batalla se intensifico, la coordinación de los magos que le habia dado la ventaja se perdió al olvidarse de sus compañeros, Hermione rio, ella lo habia logrado, separarlos los hacía más débiles y por lo cual su casería seria más divertida. Ella los consumiera a todos… se alimentaria de la maravillosa magia…

-¿Que ocurre Albus? – pregunto Minerva sosteniendo con fuerza su varita llena de angustia, desviando su mirada de Luna y su batalla. – ¿donde están Potter y Malfoy? – pregunto angustiada, la situación era incontrolable, no había logrado que los estudiantes se refugiaran en sus habitaciones. A demás estaba esa angustiosa sensación productos de su varita, era como si su magia detectara un peligro inminente. Ella se sentía como una presa siendo observada por un cazador. Y la sensación no era nada agradable.

-Algo muy peligroso Minerva… me pregunto qué angustiosa es la otra batalla para llevar a la señorita Malfoy despertar ese mal, deben están en peligro…- los ojos del director se elevaron al cielo que mostraba un fuerte viento y nubes oscuras. Dumbledore noto que incluso el dragón estaba temeroso, estaba desconcentrado de la batalla y la ventaja ahora la estaba tomando Luna.

-No entiendo a que se refiere, sea más preciso por favor. – pidió la bruja con voz controlada.

Luna planeo una vez más, sus alas estaban desapareciendo, habia utilizado tanta magia que no sabía cuantos minutos más podría estar de pie, o cuando sus alas dejarían de estar pegadas a su espalda. La energía vital era difícil de controlar y más aun cuando estaba tan lastimada y agotada, una pierna y hombro estaban quemados al igual que unos mechones de su cabello.

-Luna aléjate del castillo, lleva esa batalla a otro lugar, no podre aguantar más la barrera con los ataques del dragón y Hermione… - grito Theo a todo pulmón para que la su compañero pudiera escucharlo, los terrenos habían cambiado toda su estructura, era irregular y algo peligroso…

-Como si eso fuera tan fácil. – murmuro Luna entre dientes dándole una vista rápida a todo su entorno, alejarse del castillo no era tan fácil ella lo habia estado intentando durante mucho tiempo… pero el dragón no quería alejarse del castillo como si se mantuviera encadenado a él. Luna gimió cuando trato de ponerse en pie. El olor de su propia carne quemada le resultaba repulsivo.

Hermione agarro el cuello de uno de los desdichados, era uno de los que el basilisco le habia arrancado el brazo. El hombre grita fuera de sí. Pataleaba y trataba de golpearla con hechizos que se volvían niebla y escarchas de luz cuando se enfrentaban al escudo protego horribilis que se mantenía erguido alrededor de ella.

La expresión de Harry era fría, no estaba horrorizado por lo que veía, el podía tolerar aquella escena pero lo que le perturbaba era ver una de sus amigas siendo la protagonista. Harry no parpadeo ni un segundo mientras Hermione absorbía la magia del otro mago. Miro como el otro retrocedía y se giraba, se daba a la fuga. El no se movió su basilisco no se lo permitió. Sabía que esa criatura frente a él no era Hermione, era algo más oscuro y perverso que dominaba su cuerpo. El esperaría hasta que el último cayera para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para tranquilizarla y soltara esa vil varita.

Theo gimió, de su nariz salía sangre, su cabeza palpitaba. Sentía como sus músculos se desagarraban y su varita se estremecía con fuerza en su mano temblorosa, el escudo formidable que habia levantado ahora era como una bomba de tiempo una burbuja que no tardaría en reventar. Y entonces lo vio, fue como un viento fresco, agradable que acaricio su piel a pesar de la barrera, Luna habia encontrado lo que le hacía falta para vencer al dragón, valor. Valentía, esa extraña sensación que te da fuerzas para levantarse y seguir adelante a pesar de la imponencia gloriosa de tu enemigo. Ella le temía, sus piernas temblaban cuando estaba frente a la bestia, sus ojos se desviaban de los del dragón, y sus halas siempre la llevan lo mas lejos de él, a pesar de que su intensión siempre era atacarlo. Pero siempre le resulto imposible, no importaba cuan duro tratara siempre sentía temor y su mano temblaba. Hasta ese momento cuando sus alas se desvanecieron, cuando sus piernas temblaban, ya no por el miedo sino por el cansancio. Fue cuando levanto su cabeza y miro a los ojos del dragón, cuando no mostro temor ante su enorme hocico y antes el vapor que escaba por su nariz. Lo escucho rugir y no tembló, callo de rodilla y mantuvo su cabeza erguida y miro como el fuego era una vez más sobre ella, pero esta vez fue diferente y ella lo sintió, el fuego cálido que la envolvía, era como una caricia gentil, el dragón le daba la bienvenida… no solo podía derrotarlo con inteligencia y astucia, se necesitaba valentía, una vez más allá que estar allí de frente y tratar de derrotarle sin mirar realmente a su enemigo… Y en ese momento cuando el fuego la rodeo lo comprendió… eso era lo que siempre le habia faltado el valor para levantar la cabeza y mantenerse erguida sin temor en sus ojos… con un llameante espiritud.

Sonrió y se puso de pie… y con determinación camino cojeando hacia el dragón que le rugió en advertencia, pero ella se inclino reverenciando su poder, ofreciéndole su respetos. Y prosiguió cuando no sintió ningún ataque enfurecido de la bestia que se acerco a él. Y extendió su mano en su dirección y aguardo con calma un gesto de paz de la majestuoso criatura que irguió su cabeza y la observo, buscando cualquier gesto de duda, buscando en aire el temor… pero nada fue percibido, ni siquiera una amenaza en su contra, solo tranquilidad y confianza, y con gran recelo el dragón se acerco a Luna Lovegood quien cumplió con su tarea, se convertía en ermitaña, y pudo sentirlo, el fuego ardiente de dragón quemando sus venas como lava ardiente reforzando el valor, endureciendo su piel como una armadura impenetrable, fortaleciendo sus alas y regalándole la inmortalidad. Y cambiando su color de cabello hasta llevarlo a un blanco como los copos de nieve. Con solo un toque entre ellos voluntariamente se llevo a cabo un vínculo inquebrantable donde la lealtad perpetua persistiría por toda la eternidad. Runas antiguas los envolvieron hasta que ambos temían las mismas rodeando su cuerpo y el tatuaje de la ermitaña tomo un nuevo diseño y se destello luces hasta fijarse completamente a su piel grabando lo que era con claridad… sintió su cuerpo sanar, rio con tranquilidad enfrascada en todas esas sensaciones, podía escuchar con mayor claridad y ver el mundo de una manera diferente, podía escuchar el agua gotear y la tierra aun deslizarse en algunos agujeros causados por la guerra, podía escuchar el respirar de sus compañeros de clases y la magia crepitar de Hogwarts, podía escuchar el viento deslizándose entre los árboles y el respirar del bosque, un pulmón limpio y suave… y tambien pudo escucharlo como si lo estuviera a sus espalda, un grito desgarrador rompiendo esa armonía de sus experiencia. Se giro con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y lo vio acercarse, una llamara de oscuridad en su dirección. Era como una enorme fogata que ofrecía una calidez que no era más que el terror, pudo oír con repulsión los gritos del inframundo.

Luna se giro una vez más a ver a su dragón que mantenía su cabeza en alto, deseaba decir su nombre pero aun no era el momento… debía esperar… sus ojos buscaron a Theo que liberaba el escudo tras cruzar unas palabras con Dumbledore y se precipitaba corriendo hacia ella, su amigo tenía un aspecto pálido, debido a su esfuerzo.

El dragón levanto vuelo creando una fuerte ventisca en dirección del fuego oscuro. Los arboles se mecieron con fuerza y algunos se cayeron. Luna miro como la llama era sacudida y alejada. Sintió el basilisco y Harry tambien ir en su dirección. Maldijo entre dientes y con una rápida mirada salto tan alto desplegando sus alas en el descenso, miro a su dragón y sin palabras alguna se paro sobre su lomo con la misma gracia que una bailarina de ballet.

Theo corrió, le faltaba el aire, huía de sus pulmones como un vil traidor, sus músculos dolían como si estuvieran engarrotados. Para su frustración el director Dumbledore corría más rápido que el, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio pasar a su lado en una rápida carrera que le desencajo su mandíbula ante la impresión. Cuando logro llegar al lugar donde mantenían a Hermione presa, realmente el basilisco la mantenía encerrada entre sus anillos, miro su cabeza hacia un lado y al profesor Dumbledore diciéndole una palabras hasta que ella solamente quedo allí placida como una muñeca que le habían robado el alma. Completamente frágil.

Con la respiración más dificultosa se recostó de un árbol, no tenía la voluntad de hablar en ese momento, estaba deseando de un poco de agua y una mullida cama y dormir por una semana si el hambre no le mataba antes de despertar.

Harry suspiro y tomo a Hermione, acaricio su rostro, y limpio la sangre que manchaba sus mejillas, la palidez aun estaba en su piel y su cabello regresaba a ser de ese vigoroso color castaño. Su magia era potente, podía sentir como quemaba sus manos por cantidad que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Ella bebió literalmente la magia de los intrusos, mato a tres seguidos sin piedad, no sé si recuerde lo sucedido cuando despierte, pero debemos estar presente, no sabemos qué impacto le cause… - comento Harry tomando todo el peso de Hermione.

-Luna acaricio tambien una mejilla de Hermione… -preocupada y lamentando su tardanza.

-Sera mejor que le ordenen a sus aliados regresar a un lugar seguro, por los momentos es recomendable que los estudiantes no les vean de nuevo, debemos controlar el rumor antes de que se revele quienes son… - susurro Dumbledore levitando la varita de Hermione que habia soltado cuando escucho sus palabras.

-Morgana… - susurro Luna en voz alta. –La clave de todo es ese nombre… Hermione parecía asustada ante la mención del nombre… ¿Por qué? – cuestiono mirando a Dumbledore en busca de una repuesta.

-Me temo que ese tema tendremos que discutirlo más tarde señorita Lovegood, la noche y el frio se acercan, no son signo de buen presagio en estos lugares… - susurro mirando el bosque alrededor que de pronto estaba sumido en un silencio enloquecedor para alguien que vagara en la soledad en aquellas tierras inhóspitas.

Harry miro a su serpiente que se alejo en silencio mezclándose entre las sombras, Luna intercambio unas cuantas miradas con el dragón antes que el mismo tomara vuelo. Con una larga lista de hechizos complejos Luna logro que su apariencia retomara un poco de su antiguo aspecto.

Y fue Harry quien tomo el liderazgo de camino a casa, Theo no protesto realmente deseaba un descanso. Cuando lograron salir del bosque oscuro ya el castillo se encontraba iluminado y la barrera aun erguida, Dumbledore suspiro cuando vio cientos de lechuzas tratando de salir con la información recogida por los estudiantes… para el seria un problema si la comunidad mágica se enteraba de quienes estaba alojando entre sus muros. Tambien observo a unas lechuzas fuera de la barrera que trataban abrirse paso… el director se masajeo la cabeza, ya le dolía y aun no pensaba con claridad lo que iba hacer.

-¿Un obliviate en conjunto puede ser suficiente? – pregunto Harry un poco cansado y con los brazos adormilados, después de todo Hermione no era ninguna ligera pluma.

-Me temo que debe ser más complejo y efectivo que eso señor Potter… - susurro Dumbledore abriéndose paso entre la barrera.

La masa de alumnos que lo abordo fue oficiante pero era necesario que todos estuvieran presente para que escuchara sus recomendaciones … a quien engaño, sus ordenes serian claras y precisas, y para ello muy a su pesar Dumbledore tendría que utilizar la magia tenebrosa… un juramento inquebrantable sin duda alguna, solo lamentaba la boca floja de algunos estudiantes que sin duda alguna podría tener una experiencia desagradable en el futuro sin daba algún indicio de lo ocurrido en ese día… tendría que hacer unas modificaciones al juramento, no quería dar explicaciones de por qué un estudiante cayó muerto en un pasillo, y después de tres estudiantes ya no seria para nada coincidencia, atraería atención indeseable... Dumbledore suspiro necesitaba un caramelo de limón pronto, su azúcar estaba bajado…

La algarabía en la puerta se volvió turbulenta, los profesores tuvieron que hacer uso de la magia para callar a los estudiantes y abrir paso a director y sus cuatros estudiantes.

-Mis queridos estudiantes y profesores, lo que han visto este día es algo que tiene una explicación, estos cuatros extraordinarios alumnos se han enfrentado a innumerables peligros para mantenernos a salvo, por lo que les pido que tengan un poco de consideración y esperen hasta la cena donde se le aclarara lo que ha ocurrido, tambien se les informa que no podrán infórmale de lo que ha ocurrido a sus padres o benefactores por cuestiones de seguridad, si alguien trata de informar alguien fuera de estos muros sobre lo ocurrido, mucho me temo que no podre ser indulgente cuando les he advertido… ahora vayan a concluir con sus actividades… - y sin más información que la ofrecida Dumbledore escolto a los estudiantes a la enfermería ignorando las protestas del alumnado.

Draco les siguió muy de cerca sin poder ser contendido por Severus. Después de todo el profesor no podía evitar que un familiar exigiera ser conocedor del mal que ha perjudicado a su familiar.

Harry dejo caer a Hermione con suavidad sobre la cama de la enfermería.

-Esto ya es un habito… - susurro Hermione abriendo sus ojos opacos y llenos de remordimiento…

- Tranquila, esta vez todo a ha ido bien al menos hemos tenidos menos heridas que la ultima vez… - sonrió de vuelta comprendiendo lo que afligía…

-¿Luna y Theo? – pregunto en susurro cerrando los ojos ya que su vista era muy borrosa.

-Ella lo logro, los dos están bien… ahora solo descansa – pidió apartando un poco de sus cabellos del rostro con cariño dándole un poco de afecto.

-Sabia que podrías lograrlo Harry… yo confiaba en ti. – susurro quedando una vez en la inconsciencia. Madan Poppy se acerco con pasos presurosos a la cama de la muchacha. Sus heridas no eran tan graves como la última vez.

Harry no respondió. Se alejo unos pasos y miro a Theo y Luna mirando con curiosidad.

-Debemos hablar. – dijo Harry con determinación.

-Témenos un problema Harry... – susurro Luna. – Todos los estudiantes y los profesores presenciaron mi batalla con el dragón. – concluyo mirando a la enfermera que deslizaba la varita por el cuerpo de Hermione, buscando alguna lección grave, pero al juzgar por la cara de alivio de la enfermera solo serian por esa vez un par de moretones al igual que ellos.

Draco entro detrás del profesor Dumbledore.

Sin previo aviso se dirigió a Harry y lo tomo del cuello de la túnica.

-Tú estabas con ella… ustedes… maldición cada vez que ella va con ustedes alguna parte termina lastimada…. Ahora que son los pitufos de nuevos o el calamar gigante del lago negro… o esa maldita serpiente gigantescas…. ¿Quién demonios son ustedes y donde rayos salió ese dragón? – pregunto atropelladamente acorralando a Harry contra una pared.

-Tranquilízate amigo no todo es como parece- trato de dialogar Harry sintiéndose plenamente incomodo con aquella situación.

La ira se apodero de los rasgos de Draco hasta endurecer su rostro.

-Que no es lo que parece, siempre están susurrando en las esquinas y escabulléndose por las noches… ustedes están metidos en algo grande. Y es obvio que yo no soy digno de conocer sus secretos… pero eso realmente no es lo que me enfurece, lo que llena de ira es que cada vez que regresan ella esta tendida en una cama… maldición… - grito frustrado sintiendo la mano de Theo que se aferraba de su hombro haciendo presión para que liberara a Harry.

Draco tomo aire sin soltarlo bajo la cabeza. –Me he estado preguntando cuando sucedió, cuando se creó ese vinculo… tan fuerte que llego a ese grado de complicidad… ustedes conocer mejor a mi hermana… - Draco dio un paso atrás y dejo ir a Harry levanto su cabeza con decisión. – ahora exijo saber que le ha ocurrido.

-Lo lamento Draco pero no es tan fácil…- inicio Luna con calma acercándose a él. –Aunque desearemos decirte la verdad Hermione tambien tendría que estar de acuerdo y para ello es necesario que despierte…- concluyo mirándole con paciencia esperando una explosión de ira.

-El secreto no es solo nuestro Draco. – aclaro Theo. –Y divulgarlo a personas ajenas a nuestro círculo no es algo que nos favorezca a ninguno de nosotros. La muerte no es algo alentador. – concluyo caminando hacia Hermione deteniendo su mirada por un minuto en Harry que era atendido por la enfermera.

Dumbledore hablo rápidamente con Minerva y Snepe… todas las cartas fueron destruidas… unos artilugios fueron puestos por doquier, cualquier carta que revelara lo que habia ocurrido allí seria destruida al instante.

-Jóvenes, no es momento para discusiones… la señorita Malfoy se encuentra bien, es una bruja muy fuerte… ahora debemos discutir sobre lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.-Dumbledore suspiro habia tanta tensión en ambiente, no podían hablar debido a la presencia del joven Malfoy que estaba junto a la cama de su hermana, como una cobra mirándoles con recelo listo para atacar y inyectarle su veneno. Y la hora de la cena se acercaba, los tiempos que se avecinaban eran muy duros y el sentía que ya no tenía tantas energías como antes, aunque le gustaría decir que se sentía como un púbero. Decir que el gran comedor era un caos es quedarse cortos… aquello era peor que eso por mucho… solo quedo todo en silencio cuando Dumbledore ingreso y tomo su lugar en su silla frente a todos que se sumió el lugar en un silencio.

Dumbledore los miro. Y medito durante unos segundos.

-Estaba considerando ocultarle la verdad a todos ustedes, estaba meditando como hacerles guardar el secreto de lo que habían visto. Un basilisco salir dentro de las entrañas del castillo y un dragón volar los cielos de Hogwarts… sin embargo borrar de sus memorias esos sucesos no es la mejor vía…- contemplo como si estuviera meditando en voz baja, aunque nadie en el recinto descarto que estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hablaba. – muchos ya habrán sacado sus conclusiones, unos erraras y otros muy cercanos a la verdad… sin embargo que bueno traería conocer esos secretos que nos mantienen a salvo… tantas cosas que pensar en todo este tiempo… no obstante la señorita Malfoy hace unos minutos me ha preguntado cómo se enfrentaran ustedes a una situación como la que han experimentado hoy si se les mantiene en la ignorancia, me ha hecho ver a su manera que ustedes pueden ser las posibles víctimas de las batallas que están por ocurrir… la primera se pudo mantener en secreto pero esta fue a pleno luz del día, y nada garantiza que las otras no sea de igual manera… he aquí donde yace mi dilema que hacer con ustedes… están dispuestos a guardar el secreto o prefieren no ser consciente de lo que ocurre dentro de estos muros… aquel que decida quedarse y escuchar lo que tengo que decirles estará bajo la influencia del juramento inquebrantable y todos aquí deben conocer lo que ocurre con aquellos que rompen el juramento, la muerte… este maleficio o lazo no puede ser roto por ninguna magia ya que envuelve a sus corazones con un hilo invisible que los obliga a guardar secreto incluso hasta el lecho de su muerte… y aquel que decida no arriesgar su vidas con esa clase de carga beba de la copa que tiene en frente, sus memorias serán borradas, solo esos momentos en que todo dio inicio… y no teman queridos Hogwarts siempre los protegerá aquellos que han decidido permanecer en la ignorancia.- culmino con tranquilidad mirando sobre sus gafas de media luna en la espera de la primera reacción. Y esa no se izo esperar una chica de Revenclaw se puso de pie y bebió de su copa todo el contenido frente a los demás estudiantes y se alejo hacia las grandes puertas dejando ver claramente lo que opinaba al respecto.

Dumbledore miro a la chica, era muy inteligente, el conocimiento era poder sin duda alguna pero algunas veces era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia si esta te permitía la vida feliz lejos de temores sin estar cuidando cada palabra por el temor de revelar un secreto que no te pertenecer, tal carga por algo que no le beneficiaba al final de día no valía la pena. Dumbledore asintió complacido por la decisión de la chica y de esa manera otros Revenclaw y Hufflepuff se supusieron de pie y bebieron sus copas delante de todos hasta la última gota de las mismas y se alejaron por la puerta olvidando con cada paso lo ocurrido ese día.

Cuando los Gryffindor se pusieron de pie los de primer año y segundo, tercero y cuanto y algunos de quinto y sexto los Slytherin fueron el mismo caso. Solo quedaron pocos estudiantes realmente muy pocos. Dumbledore contemplo complacido, Hermione habia tenido razón, ninguno pondría su vida en juego por algo que no merecía la pena, por algo que no les beneficiaria. Y allí estaba la prueba ferviente de su teoría, darles a entender lo que pretendían hacer desde un principio sin tomar en cuenta sus opiniones y luego darles un lugar donde sus opiniones contaban habia sido una estrategia igual a las que utilizaba el ministro Riddle… los manipulaba hasta llevarlos hacer lo que ellos querían, aunque siempre existían personas testarudas, y allí frente a él estaba la prueba. Un Revenclaw, cinco Gryffindor, dos Hufflepuff y cuatro Slytherins.

-Muy bien, no me esperaba menos de los presentes…. Quizás algunos no tienen nada que ver en esta situación… sin embargo debo preguntarles de nuevo… están seguros de arriesgar sus vidas por algo que realmente puede costarles la vida.- pregunto Dumbledore, pero ninguno de los presentes respondió.

Con un movimiento de su mano las copas desaparecieron dejando en su lugar las mesas limpias y pulidas.

Draco apretaba sus manos, estaban completamente sudadas y odiaba eso más que nada porque eran signo de duda y debilidad, inseguridad de no saber que estar haciendo. Con impaciencia miro a Dumbledore esperando a que revelara eso que le mantenía en la distancia de su Hermione, el quería oír ese secreto que no le permitiría rendirse en tratar de salvar a su hermana en eso que la habían involucrado y que siempre amenazaba con arrebatársela si apartaba la mirada de ella. Verla siempre en una cama herida era tan duro, los recuerdos de su niñez volvían a su memoria llenándolo de frustración porque en aquellos recuerdos el solo podía ver como se alejaba lentamente deslizándose a un lugar donde él no podía sostenerla, y ahora estaba allí de nuevo sintiendo la misma sensación más intensa.

Y de pronto se abrió la puerta del gran comedor con un estruendo y allí ingreso Harry Potter con la cabeza erguida, sus pasos eran firmes, no miro en ninguna dirección, se dirigió directamente hacia Dumbledore, una capa roja ondeaba detrás de él. Muy Gryffindor para su gusto. Detrás de él caminaba Luna Lovegood con la misma solemnidad sin mirar a su alrededor como si no fueran mecedores de su atención cubierta con la capa amarilla en honor a Hufflepuff noto con desagrado, era peor que ir como un Gryffindor. Seguidamente se encontró con Theo vistiendo los colores de Slytherin con orgullo manteniendo su espalda recta y pasos tan marcados que parecían soldados caminando en una línea, más atrás estaba ella, pudo notarlo por sus largos risos brillantes saltar a cada paso, su capa azul de Revenclaw ondeaba los cuatros se pararon frente a Dumbledore asintiendo ante algo susurrado para girarse.

Los ojos de cuatros aprendices recorrieron las cuatros mesas.

-Profesor Dumbledore al parecer no les atemorizo lo suficiente, aun hay muchos alumnos… con esta cantidad aumenta la posibilidad de sus muertes. – comento Hermione frunciendo el seño con su voz distante sin emoción.

Draco penetro la mirada de Hermione y ella le regreso la mirada con intensidad, la desvió llena de dolor recordando lo que habia hecho la noche anterior. Las manos de Draco temblaron al notar aquella acción quiso ponerse de pie y correr hasta ella y explicarle lo ocurrido, pero sabía que no tenia perdón, la habia lastimado una vez mas y esa vez el daño era tan profundo que un lo siento no sería suficiente. Deseo que le mirara de nuevo y notara el arrepentimiento que sentía. Susurro su nombre en el silencio de su mente esperando de que de alguna manera su vinculo trasmitiera su mensaje, pero nada pareció dar resultado Hermione solo miro a Dumbledore escullando sus palabras que él no podía descifrar por estar tan deseoso de ser el centro de atención de ella, de ser el único mago digno de su cuidado, deseaba verse reflejado en sus ojos llenos de tristezas por la traición…

Hermione contuvo la tentación de cerrar sus ojos, sentía una vez más esa tristeza que él le producía, recordar el dolor profundo que la habia hecho delirar mientras él se estremecía en el placer que le ofrecía aquellos cuerpos, porque estaba segura que no se trataba de una amante, quizás ese era el motivo que ellos no sobrevivían, el dolor que sentían cuando aquel que amaban les condenaban aquella tortura que los quemaba con llamas ardientes hasta hacerles gritar y retorcerse sin poder hacer nada para contener aquel dolor que les dejaba en la fría inconsciencia. Quizás ella debía darle un poco de su propia medicina. Las manos de Hermione se hicieron puños y presto atención a las escusas de Dumbledore.

-Ya no hay alternativas… - susurro Theo algo cansado, después de todo no habia tenido una buena noche y menos un día agradable, todo habia sido una locura y el aun estaba de pie dando lucha ese interminable día. –Si esto es lo que quedo lo tomamos… - dijo con aburrimiento.

Luna le miro por unos segundos algo desconcertada por la actitud de Theo, pero noto lo pálido de su piel y retomo un poco de sus recuerdos, después de todo la barrera que habia manteniendo erguida Theo solo un mago extraordinario podía lograrlo, y no solo eso el solo hecho de reconstruirla durante la batalla fue realmente extraordinario. Y eso solo era la punta de la lanza. Y solo pensar que podía llegar a ese nivel aun siendo un aprendiz, su madre tenía razón las generaciones nuevas siempre superaban a las anteriores a tal grado que resultaba en cierto punto ofensivo para los esfuerzos de sus maestros, pero sin duda alguna era lo más adecuado después de todo aquellos que se empeñaban en hacer el mal no se detenían a ver lo que era injusto o justo, de hecho eran quienes más trabajaban, era lamentable pero cierto. Luna suspiro debido a que sus pensamientos como siempre se alejaban de los acontecimientos que estaban aconteciendo a su alrededor.

-Sin más preámbulos acérquense, es hora de realizar el juramento. – pidió Dumbledore, de la mesa de Hufflepuff se ubicó de pie Cedric Diggory y Marian Smith… de Gryffindor el clan Weasley, Ron, Ginny, y los gemelos Fred y George e inesperadamente Neville Longbottom. De la mesa de de Slytherins Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Sabine, Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy, por último de la mesa de Revenclaw Cho Chang. Todos mostraban nerviosismo pero su curiosidad se respiraba hasta los por los poros.

Esos chicos estaban ansiosos por una nueva aventura y aquellos que oirían estaban seguros que sería extraordinario, algo que los haría sentir vivos y al filo de esa sensación reconocible como adrenalina que le mantendría la sensación de peligro… al menos para algunos de ellos ese era el verdadero motivo, aunque otros estaban allí por impulsos personales como en el caso de Ginny, Draco y Astoria.

El grupo de estudiantes se pararon frente a los cuatros aprendices y Dumbledore se abrió paso entre Theo y Luna quedando en el medio. Solo algunos profesores se quedaron y se agruparon junto a los estudiantes. Hermione los miro a todos a los ojos. Inundando en sus mentes, bueno en casi todas Snepe, Siniestra y Macgonadall presentaron barreras que ella no tenía tiempo de romper.

-Levanten sus manos derechas al igual que sus varitas… - pidió Dumbledore algo excitado por los que estaba a punto de presencial. Los cuatros aprendices hicieron lo propio.

-Yo Hermione Malfoy. –inicio Hermione mirando a los magos antes de inicial. –con el conocimiento de Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter ermitaños y Theodore Nott aprendiz de ermitaño ofrezco revelar mi verdadera identidad a los presentes magos siempre y cuando ellos juren por sus vidas que mi secretos y los de mis hermanos ermitaños será resguardado. Si en algún momento alguno de ellos utiliza el conocimiento que esta noche les brindo para obtener grandeza ultrajando nuestro nombres deberá morir… si algunos de ustedes trata de hacernos daños morirá. Si ustedes rompen el voto de silencio de nuestro secreto morirán. Si aceptan mis condiciones júrenlo. –Hermione les miro de manera retadora escuchando un sinfín de juro. Y de esa manera Dumbledore fue testigo de lo que allí acontecía más de una docena de hilos se hundieron a las varitas de los aprendices.

Los cuatro estudiantes asintieron y se alejaron de los estudiantes, las velas se comenzaron a pagar hasta dejar unas escasas. Un medio círculo en forma de luna, de sillas apareció en el centro del gran comedor y cuatro en lo alto de la escalinata. Y otra a un costado como la unión de todos los reunidos. Las cuatros cillas eran adornadas por los escudos de las cuatro casas. Antes de tomar asiento los cuatro aprendices invocaron un cáliz de fuego que mantenía una intensa llama que les brindaba la luz necesaria para extinguir las últimas velas. Una visión del cielo nocturno se pudo apreciar en la cúpula del gran salón con constelaciones y los planetas. Era algo sublime de contemplar.

-Albus Dumbledore usted tendrá el honor de introducir a nuestros invitados. Por favor de inicio. – Pidió dulcemente Luna, cubriendo su rostro con el gorro de su capa dejando a la vista solo sus labios. Entonces fue en ese momento que Draco se percato que no solo la rubia traidora era quien se habia cubierto rostro, los cuatros lo habían hecho. Y habia algo inquietante en ambiente cuando ocultaron sus rostros…

-Mi estimados colegas y queridos estudiantes el compromiso que han adquirido esta noche es algo que deberán llevar consigo hasta el último día de sus vidas. – hablo Dumbledore, poniendo sus manos atrás sujetándolas con aire pensativo. Antes de continuar con su discurso improvisado. – los cuatros jóvenes que ustedes ven ante ustedes son magos y brujas elegidos entre nosotros, los magos y brujas, muggles y criaturas mágicas. Su orden ha prevalecido desde los inicios de los tiempos, cuando la tierra era joven y la magia algo incomprensible…

Draco miro a Dumbledore algo intrigado esa historia era similar a… y entonces ella rompió el silencio.

"Cuando este mundo fue creado existían muchas criaturas y la magia era fuerte e indomable, pura y natural, se movía sobre las aguas, se arrastraba sobre la tierra, se fundía en el fuego y planeaba en el viento. Era tan inmensa que lo cubría todo, lo comprendía y defendía de igual manera con intensidad… era incomprendida por los humanos y algunas criaturas mágicas se doblegaban ante ella por temor… todo convivía en armonía, pero entonces los humanos tocados por ella comenzaba adquirir sus habilidades, comenzaron a ser parte de ella de una forma más activa, puesto que podían crear algunas maravillas como lo hacia esa potente energía. Los humanos eran escasos, pero su existencia no era un misterio. Y con transcursos de las décadas lo que eran unos escasos humanos se volvieron algunas aldeas y estas a sus vez se convirtieron en grandes ciudades, los humanos comenzaron a estudiar las estrellas y el cambio de las estaciones, el cambio de la tierra, el crecimiento de los árboles y la metamorfosis de las orugas que se transformaban en mariposas coloridas como los arcoíris que decoraban los cielos luego de la lluvia. Y entonces la humanidad conocido estos hombres virtuosos como filósofos, magos, hechiceros, demonios y ermitaños… pero el tiempo pone todo en su lugar, lo que debió ser, seria y lo que no pues desaparecería…"- Hermione tomo aire y miro a Draco ella sabía que el reconocía esa historia, puesto que noches atrás ella habia dado inicio a la misma. Desvió sus ojos a la distancia, en ese cielo estrellado observado una nebulosa estelar. Y entonces susurro con voz suave una vez más…

"…aquellos ahombres dotados se volvieron arrogantes con el tiempo, quisieron dominar a sus semejantes, quisieron poseer todo conocimiento y poder, hubieron guerras a causa del mismo, y surgió el desequilibrio, puesto aquello natural que no podía ser dominado cayó bajo el yugo de aquello que alimento y protegió… la humanidad cruel y egoísta puso sus intereses sobre la madre naturaleza y su poder. Y lo que debía suceder ocurrió… con dolor se alzo sobre sus hijos, se manifestó con imponencia y no ofreció misericordia, destruyo todo a su paso y lo cubrió con un fuego que lo consumió todo hasta volverlo cenizas… aquellos que le eran leales y respetaban fueron salvados de su furia, fueron protegidos por un fuego gentil… y una vez mas todos crecieron respetándola, pero nada dura para siempre y una vez más las criaturas mágicas y humanos la decepcionaron, pero esta vez los hombres eran más fuertes y el fuego no sería suficiente para castigarlos, así que utilizo el agua y lo cubrió todo salvando una vez más aquellos que aun mantenían la fe viva en ellos, aquellos que a pesar de sus condiciones la respetaba y valoraban su poder y esfuerzo por darle los mejor que podía ofrecerle una madre a sus hijos… y entonces tomo una decisión para que lo pasados acontecimientos no volvieran a ocurrir. La magia ancestral natural de un poder inimaginable se dividió en cinco grandes bolas de energías y cuatro de ellas poseyeron el vientre de una mujer y se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo germinando como semillas en la tierra hasta que la mujer quedara en cinta y poder ingresar en el cuerpo de un niño que no poseyera ambición de poder y conocimiento, un niño inocente sin oscuridad en sus almas. Y los cuatros niños nacieron un mismo año, un niño en norte, una niña en sur, un niño en este y una niña en oeste, bajo cuatro potentes elementos, fuego, agua, tierra y aire…. se imaginan el poder de aquellos elementos en las manos de pequeños niños que abrían sus ojos en un mundo llenos de maravillas, ellos fueron nombrados genios, respetados y amados por su inteligencia y la comprensión de esos elementos, con un poder tan poderoso que podían saber de sus otras partes a pesar de la distancia… nosotros somos iguales a esos niños, esa magia vive en nosotros y la desarrollamos lentamente, para ellos cuatro niños anteriores a nosotros nos enseñaron a explorar esa magia que dormía en nuestros cuerpos, lo que han visto hoy es nuestro poder en crecimiento, el basilisco es el aliado de Harry y el dragón el de Luna, ellos al ascendido a otra etapa, Theo y yo aun no enfrentamos a nuestros aliados para su dominio…"

-Nuestra posición en este mundo no es ser reconocidos por nuestro poder o magia, por nuestros dominios de los elementos o por los legados que representamos, nuestra presencia vas mas allá, debemos ser ermitaños mantenernos en el aislamiento para ser prudentes en nuestro deber y no nublar nuestras mentes con las ambiciones de los humanos corrientes, no caer en tentaciones que pueden corromper nuestras almas… porque a pesar de todos tenemos corazones humanos que pueden ser influenciados… nuestra deber va mas allá de lo que ustedes pueden imaginan en este momento. – acoto Theo...

-No obstante, - intervino Harry.- revelar nuestras identidades es un peligro para todos ustedes… nosotros mantenemos el equilibro de este mundo si Luna falleciera sin entrenar a su sucesor y este recibiera parte de su magia que lo presenta ante nosotros como aprendiz un desastre natural se desataría, el viento puede influir en todos los elementos, puede surgir tornados o huracanes de tal magnitud que la humanidad perecería en poco tiempo… nuestra existencia es algo que debemos resguardar y hay personas que desean nuestra muerte, no somos los únicos con este poder, existía otro elemento… y ese es la vida… este vive en todos nosotros, si algunos de nosotros los pierde antes de haber culminado con nuestro deber durante un milenio todo se sumirá en caos… hoy Hermione y yo hemos temido que resguardar la vida de Luna y Theo y la de ustedes… Marian a preciando una de nuestras batallas y ella mejor que nadie en esta habitación sabe lo fuerte que son nuestro enemigos, hoy hemos que recurrir a la magia tenebrosa para protegerlos… hoy nosotros hemos tomado vidas humanas una vez más… -concluyo con pesar Harry levantando sus manos.

-Esto no quiere decir que la respuesta sea la muerte… nosotros solo resguardamos ese quinto elemento, solo protegemos la vida de todo en este mundo… Hogwarts recibirá más ataques y visitas indeseadas que desearan tomar nuestras vidas… por consiguiente sus vidas ahora están en peligro por conocer nuestro secreto… lo que hacemos para algunos estará mal, nuestra forma de proceder, pero somos unos chicos muy inteligentes… si nosotros cuatros tomamos una decisión no la cuestionen ya que nosotros contemplamos las mejores opciones por su bien… solo estaremos entre ustedes lo que resta de este año y el venidero… luego de eso solo seremos recuerdos… hasta entonces ustedes tendrán una función… revelar nuestro secreto tambien debe traernos un benefició. – manifestó Luna mantenido su voz en un susurro audibles para todos.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos de acuerdo a sus afinidades mágicas y el profesor Dumbledore aquí presente solo será conocedor del secreto… nada más. Ya que él como miembro activo del ministerio puede verse de alguna manera influido por nuestras actividades o tomar de manera inconsciente alguno de los conocimientos que nosotros podamos ofrecerles… -manifestó Hermione manteniendo una voz tranquila, sin ganas de ofender a Dumbledore. –ahora antes de que se marchen en paz… deseo que estén consciente de lo que han hecho esta noche a desear conocer nuestros secretos… ustedes serán perseguidos, no tendrán tranquilidad por temor al secreto que ocultan, este no podrá ser borrado y si alguien ingresa a sus mente y ve e interpreta esta reunión, moriría por la maldición o por nuestra mano… ninguno de nosotros estará dispuesto arriesgar nuestra existencia por la de alguno de ustedes sin exenciones. – Afirmo mirando a Draco para luego regresar su ojos al grupo… - yo juro solemnemente que los matare sin contemplaciones o piedad si somos traicionado… y no habrá magia antigua que pueda protegerles, no abra lugar seguro a donde correr… porque nadie puede existir sin el agua… nuestros enemigos ahora son sus enemigos y su deber para con nosotros es lealtad, se volverán nuestros oídos, nuestros ojos y una extensión de nosotros cuando se les requiera…. Ese será su paga para con nosotros por desear conocer nuestros secretos… no se equivoquen no somos almas caritativas y las leyes mágicas no se nos aplican puesto que nuestra voluntad está por encima de ellas… el profesor Dumbledore puede dar fe de ello puesto que él a jurado lealtad a nuestros maestros y por derecho de sucesión a nosotros… -concluyo.

-Querida Marian, nuestro deseo era dejarte fuera de todo esto, pero el destino ha sido claro desde el principio, serás nuestro vinculo y voz… - Susurro Luna manteniendo esa aura tranquila que la caracterizaba. –Esperamos que con el tiempo puedas perdonarnos el miedo y la angustia que vivirás desde este momento puesto que la culpa ha sido tuya… no debías preguntar y ser obediente, ahora no podrás ser nuestra apreciada amiga Marian. –concluyó con pena.

-¿Por…Por qué? – pregunto con duda hablando por primera vez asustada de verse desprotegida, sin sus nuevas amigas para darles ánimos y reír con ella.

-Porque nosotros no cargaremos con tu existencia… llamarnos egoísta si quieres… pero nosotros no tememos tiempo de resguardar amigos, una amistad que se extinguirá tan rápidamente no nos es de utilidad… en pocas palabras nos resultas molestoso… nosotros que viviremos siglos y siglos no requerimos de sentimentalismos pasajeros…- hablo con frialdad el mago que representaba a Slytherins.

-Theo has sido muy duro. – interrumpió Luna mirando con pena a Marian que estaba petrificada por las palabras del joven mago.

-No obstante eso no quiere decir que despreciaremos tu presencia Marian, Theo le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos… - hablo con tranquilidad Hermione.

-No me justifiques. – susurro con frialdad. –ella ha entendido y todos los presentes lo que he querido decir… no necesitamos amigos, esos vínculos nos dañaran con el tiempo… aquello que no conoces no nos hará sufrir con el pasar del tiempo, no tendremos necesidad de contemplar sus muertes o llorar sobre una tumba fría un dolor que cargaremos durante siglos y puede nublar nuestra mente… es mejor para nosotros cortar con todo esos lazos innecesarios… -aclaro sin inmutarse por algunos jardeos de incredulidad.

-Sin embargo. – interrumpió Harry. – las memorias pueden mantener nuestro lado humano hermano...

-Y pueden conducirnos hacia el desastre del sentimentalismo… cortar con los lazos ahora que no son tan fuertes es lo mejor para nosotros. – volvió a exteriorizar con firmeza Theo manteniendo su postura en lo que creía correcto.

-Esa será una discusión que mantendremos en nuestra sala… En privado. –intervino una vez mas Hermione tratando de calmar las aguas ya que el ambiente estaba tenso y la magia de los presentes estaba agitándose. –Lo lamento Marian pero por los momentos te sugiero que te mantengas alejada hasta que tomemos una decisión y te llamemos a una reunión… al igual les llamaremos a cada uno de ustedes… - agrego deteniendo su mirada en los ojos de Draco.

-Un momento… - intervino Draco.

Todos los presentes callaron mirando al muchacho, el ambiente era tenso y todo era un campo minado que solo estaba a la expectativa de una chispa, todos querían expresarse, pero habia tanto temor de hacer bulla, las amenazas de Hermione eran claras, porque en ningún momentos para ellos fueron advertencias, ella era un cazador y ellos sus presas si se salían de sus normas los devoraría… haberse quedado fue sin duda alguna un gran error… y tarde fue para ellos darse cuenta.

-Adelante señor Malfoy. – alentó a continuar Dumbledore tomando asiento en la silla más lejana que vinculaba ambos grupos de magos y brujas.

Draco miro a Dumbledore gritándole con la mirada que él no necesitaba de su permiso para dirigirse a los magos y menos si estos eran sus amigos y su hermana.

-Hermione estas considerando la opciones de Theo y cómo demonios llegaste a ser tan estúpida para tomar una posición como ermitaña… a costa… a costa de mi vida. – mastico las últimas palabras manteniendo sus puños apretados.

-Ser una elegida es por ásales del destino, yo no decidí solo sucedió… nosotros no tenemos opciones… y tu vida es la más segura en esta sala… sin importar que incluso tu estas más protegido que nosotros… así que no permitiré que me acuses de poner en peligro tu vida por mis decisiones… y cuanto a Theo… el tiene razón, nosotros no necesitamos lazos de amistad o con nuestras familias. Incluso no necesito un hermano. –escupió llena de ira aun los recuerdos de la noche anterior sacudían su cuerpo por las secuelas del dolor que le dejo su traición. -Ahora ir en paz si tiene algunas dudas de lo que harán de ahora en adelante expóngalas y nosotros aclararemos cada una de ellas y su ustedes no vienen a nosotros por temor nosotros iremos a por ustedes. – Hermione se puso de pie ignorando la palidez de Draco, el se lo merecía trato de convérsense así misma de ello, pero le dolía el corazón de verle así de dañado por sus palabras, desamparado en aquellas penumbras.

Los cuatro ermitaños sin duda alguna se alejaron de aquella sala, ellos sabían que la reunión se pospondría por unos minutos o quizás horas más, sabían que Dumbledore razonaría con ellos mas adecuadamente, ellos no tenían tiempo para ello, necesitaban descansar y comenzar a planear lo que iban hacer, todo lo que planeaban se venía abajo una y otra vez, habia llegado la hora de ajustarse a ese juego macabro que les presentaba el destinó… Hermione limpio una lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla. Luna se aprisiono a Harry que iba junto a ella y Theo simplemente lidero el camino hacia el círculo de Merlín donde estaban las habitaciones de los cuatros grandes fundadores.

Dumbledore suspiro y miro a todos los presentes.

-Deben entender la postura que ellos mantienen en esta situación, se que están desconcertados y que no es lo que se esperaban… pero deben de tomar en cuenta que ellos llevan una terrible carga sobre sus hombros… sus almas están en un trampolín que puede sacarlos del juego y llevarlos a un abismo de las tinieblas… perturbarlos en estos momentos no es la mejor manera de hacerles entender que cada uno de ustedes son necesarios en sus vidas… y aunque el joven Nott tiene miedo a los sentimientos se que el señor Potter siempre está deseoso de recibir esa clase de afectos… y no debemos olvidar las señoritas Lovegood y Malfoy ellas están en un trance difícil de eludir, su crecimiento no ha sido normal, una amistad verdadera no han tenido hasta ahora que se han encontrando en Hogwarts… es difícil para ustedes que han sido criados en familias abrigadoras que le han cubierto de cariño adaptarse a este lugar, esos magos y brujas están sedientos de amor aunque no lo puedan apreciar y temer amarlos y verlos partir porque su tiempo para ello es tan corto como el aliento de un pez fuera del agua… la angustia que viven de ser perseguidos, la tristeza de tener que contemplar el mundo desde la distancia para no poder en peligro sus existencias, las advertencias de la señorita Malfoy los ha atemorizado por el hecho del temor a la muerte, sin embargo deben buscar detrás de sus palabras frías y percibirán el miedo… como lo menciono el señor Potter están en Hogwarts porque es un refugio para ellos, están aquí porque deben completar su entrenamiento y lamentablemente desde inicios de este año se han visto involucrados en sucesos que ha ameritado el derramamiento de sangre… hoy ellos han tenido que marchitar sus ojos y levantar sus varitas y tomar vidas humanas. Pueden imaginarse lo terrible que deben encontrarse en estos momentos el señor Potter y la señorita Malfoy… -Dumbledore medio mirando el cielo nocturno…-deben ser pacientes queridos amigos… les dejare meditar esta noche, mañana dividiremos los grupos, cuatro con exactitud de acuerdo a sus cualidades en cuatro escuadrones…

-Dumbledore… si ellos representan tanto peligro ¿qué pasara con los demás estudiantes…? ¿Qué aremos si lo que ha ocurrido hoy se repite? – pregunto exaltada Minerva siendo contenida por la profesara siniestra que tomo su mano tratando de tranquilizar los nervios de la bruja.

-Tendremos que tomar medidas de precaución, eso es lo que ellos quieren… serán como prefectos, aurores si se quiere dentro del castillo y fuera de él, ello no pueden estar mucho tiempo lejos de Hogwarts en especial el joven Nott y la señorita Malfoy, ellos son los más débiles del grupo por los momentos y sus vidas se encuentra en constante peligro… -aclaro con pesar.

La mano de Ginny se elevo temblorosa y miro a Dumbledore con ojos cristalinos… pregunto con voz áspera.

-Ellos no lo harán verdad profesor… ellos no se alejaran de nosotros porque sabemos lo que son, lo que representar… - indago afligida.

-Me temo señorita Weasley que esa es una respuesta que no poseo y que me gustaría tener para aliviar su angustia… Pero la inmortalidad es un precio muy alto para ellos de lo cual no les gusta hablar… -Ginny bajo su cabeza y se llevo las manos a la boca. – el tiempo para ellos no transcurre con la misma rapidez que para nosotros… y la juventud estará junto a ellos hasta que los mil años de se hayan ido y le den paso a la siguiente generación es en ese momento que su tiempo comenzara a correr tan de prisa que su vida será incluso más corta que la nuestra, cinco o cuatro años después de encontrar a su aprendices es lo que pueden vivir… - conto con pesar al ver el corazón roto de la bruja.

Draco se puso de pie, ya no quería escuchar nada de aquello, sentía terror, podía ver el final de su existencia viejo arrugado en una cama mientras Hermione le contemplaba junto a una ventana lejana, y ella ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos, moviendo sus labios y el incapaz de avanzar para atraparla porque ella ahora tan inalcanzable como las estrellas en los cielos hermosa y brillante por toda una eternidad.

Draco no escucho el llamado de sus amigos. El solo camino con lentitud hacia la puerta tratando de huir de aquel lugar, el silbido que habia en su cabeza callaba todas esas voces existentes que llamaban a su cordura, que pedían por una respuesta de él, y sin poder evitarlos sus pasos se volvieron presurosos y eventualmente una carrera que lo llevo a una habitación vacía en el tercer piso.

Los cuadros colgados que le vieron pasar le miraron con pasar en su loca carrera y tuvieron la sensación de muerte al ver a sus ojos y sin dudarlo por un segundo fueron en busca de aquella que podía curar aquel corazón lleno de pena.

Draco se dejo caer de rodilla y se llevo la mano a su cabeza, sus ojos aun no se podían enfocar en nada, solo podía ver la cara de ella y sus frías palabras diciéndole que no le necesitaba, la estaba perdiendo y sus memorias se volvían borrosas, la maldición tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y mente, de su alma y corazón, el se estaba perdiendo en la desdicha… Draco comenzaba a tocar fondo quemándose en ese fuego del infierno del rechazo de su amor. Y grito tan fuerte que las paredes vibrando a su alrededor. Su magia rugía fuera de control destruyendo los viejos asientos y algunos cachivaches llenos de polvo.

Marian se cubrió su boca temblando sus ojos le miraban con incredulidad, allí frente a ella estaba el príncipe de Slytherin llorando desbastado, ella sabía que Hermione era su adoración, que los ojos de él brillaban cuando ella estaba cerca o le miraba en la distancia, ella le habia contemplado como le sonreía cuando ella le geñia un ojo con una alegría que lograba que su ojos se exaltara. Y ahora el estaba allí de rodillas golpeando la piedra liza del suelo como un animar lastimado sin dueño, abandonado bajo una fuerte tormenta que ella no podía soportar, lo miro sin atreverse acercarse porque su corazón se desgarraba, era tan dolorosa aquella escena y ella no sabía si podía ir hasta el porqué sabia que el infierno se vendría sobre ella cuando el despreciaría aquel abrazo que ella deseaba darle. Aun sabiendo eso Marian dio un paso, escucharle llorar era tan terrible que sus propios ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Draco escucho aquellos pasos que se acercaban a él, tan dudosos que creyó por un momento que se trataba de ella, pero él sabía que su magia estaba lejos, distante… podían sentir como se alejaba, el pudo mirar en esos ojos mieles la ira, el dolor de la traición.

Sintió como alguien se arrodillaba y le rodeaba con sus brazos temblorosos el no podía verle, estaba completamente perdido en su desdicha que no se atrevió a mirar el rostro de aquella persona que le ofrecía su calor sin decir nada y sin exigir una explicación por su estado, sin burlarse por ver al gran príncipe de Slytherin derrotado. Lloro sin ocultar su desdicha. Marian vio la luna a través de la ventana y suplico en silencio para que el no levantara la cabeza y la mirara.

Draco sintió las lagrimas de su acompañante caer sobre su mejilla, sus ojos se abrieron y giro lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de la niña que el tanto detestaba, Marian Smith allí frente a él desvió su mirada pero no flaqueo en su agarre. La miro apretar sus labios y como las lagrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, sabían que no eran fingidas…

Las puertas se abrieron de aquella vieja sala olvidada en aquel piso. En viento silbo frio cuando la bruja causante de aquel llanto se abrió paso por ella. Se detuvo cuando la escena la golpeo. Sus ojos se llenaron de una luz azulada, sus ojos se tornaban del mismo gris de él, pero sus ojos se enfriaban con una gélidez que bajo la temperatura, sus cabellos se comenzaron a mover como si estuviera bajo el agua flotando.

Dio un paso y dos varitas fueron sostenidas entre sus manos temblorosas…

-Marian te lo dije… mi hermano no te ama… el no podrá amarte, ahora sal de la habitación mientras tengo control de mi cuerpo y mi voluntad y cariño hacia ti son fuertes… vete por favor. – pidió tratando de controlarse, su magia tronaba a su alrededor haciendo circuitos contra la del castillo, su magia podía ser visible con los rayos lunares.

Marian aprisiono con fuerza el cuerpo de Malfoy que habia dejado de llorar, el solo miraba a Hermione. Marian sintió las manos del joven mago alejándola de él, no de la forma brusca, si no una forma delicada…

-Ella en estos momentos no te protegerá… ahora sal de aquí…- susurro Draco poniéndose de pie, podía sentir la magia de Hermione presionando a la de él, doblegándola de una forma dolorosa. Ella estaba ardiendo de ira. Y él no deseaba que ella hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

Marian asintió con lentitud y salió de la habitación pasando junto a Hermione cuando estuvo a un paso fuera del salón se giro para ver como Draco bajaba la cabeza y la puerta se cerró en sus narices de una forma brusca, la fuerza que habia utilizado Hermione izo que se agrietara la pared y un eco recorriera los largos pasillos oscuros logrando que cuerpo de Marian se estremeciera.

Hermione dio un paso hacia Draco y paso junto a él, su cabello continuaba moviéndose como olas en el océano. Ella mantuvo sus varitas en las manos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que poco a poco se izo sonora hasta que su estomago comenzó a dolerle y la respiración se izo escasa en sus pulmones.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron incrédulos por la burla de ella, se giro con ira a enfrentarla. El no toleraría que ella se burlara de su amor por ella, que ella mancillará su ego… se giro y tomo su brazo con fuerza y la izo girar encontrándose con una mirada que cayó todo reproche de él.

Los ojos de ellas estaban derramado lagrimas y tenían un brillo de tristeza que le izo caer una vez mas de rodilla frente a ella.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más… ya no puedo más hermana… - susurro Draco y Hermione solo asintió sintiendo como él la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

-Me traicionaste una vez más… el dolor fue tan intenso que creí perder la cordura… Hermione se abrazo a sí misma, su voz rota izo eco en los oídos de Draco que no se atrevió a mirarla al rostro… -Theo tiene razón… los lazos solo nos lastimaran, nos harán tanto daño que desearemos morir… y yo ya estoy deseosa de morir hermano… mi corazón lleno de pena no puede agrietarse más… sabes lo que siento por ti… bajaría al infierno por ti… eres todo lo que quiero, lo que seo… pero no puedo tenerte, a pesar de todo mi poder e inteligencia no puedo arrancarte de tu mundo… el fuego que te condenare te consumirá hasta los huesos y yo no puedo seguir mirando cómo nos destruirnos en este infierno… hermano yo romperé nuestros lazos…

Draco la miro a los ojos con miedo de sus palabras y ella lo contemplo en silencio sin saber que decir aquella suplica silenciosa.

Draco se aferro a las piernas de Hermione con mayor fuerza y lloro con fuerza cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse por su cabeza…

-No temas no te dolerá, no sentirás miedo, ni te dañara de ninguna manera… sentirás paz. Cargare con nuestro destino sola, ya no te seguiré lastimando. Tomare tus memorias y sentimientos... olvidaras todo esos momentos y emociones…

-Eres cruel y vil Hermione… - susurro Draco aun temblando aterrado por las palabras de hermana… - si haces eso será peor que la muerte. Será un suplicio mirarte y buscar una razón por el cual mi corazón se acelera, estaré perdido cuando sienta esas heridas que no puedo reconocer. Me llevaras a la locura… prefiero vivir en esta agonía que perder la dirección de mis ojos… no puedes adormecerme y desaparecer o dejarme en la frialdad de la ausencia de tu escancia, de tus labios y tus palabras… no puedes matarme lentamente… no con esa crueldad…

Hermione temblaba y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo siniestro de sus ojos los cuales cerro dejando correr sus lagrimas… levanto sus varitas y Draco se aferro con más fuerza a ella, sintiendo el cambio de su cuerpo sabiendo que ella estaba luchando contra sí misma en hacer lo correcto o dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que terminarían por destruirlos.

Luna miraba aquella puerta su cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa, su respiración era irregular, ella no podía creer que Hermione sería capaz de hacer aquello en contra de su hermano… sus ojoso se cristalizaron. Y susurro no lo hagas uno y otra vez.

-Porque lo haces tan difícil para mí… tu eres quien es cruel, por que condenarte de esta manera… será lo mejor para los dos, si tu olvidas podrás seguir adelante, yo podre contener esos sentimientos, tendrás una oportunidad de amar alguien más…

-No lo hare y lo sabes… no puedes tomar mis sentimientos, sin pensar en ti… dime que harás tu… tambien borraras tu memoria… sabes que no podrás hacerlo porque la maldición debe estar en posesión de alguno de los dos, será tan intensa que tomara todo de ti, drenándote hasta la profunda agonía… tu misma lo has dicho tu existencia no es corta… mil años soportando nuestros sentimientos… déjame cargar con ellos tambien, es mi derecho decidir… no puedes quitarme ese derecho. Hermione por favor escúchame… amor mío no lo hagas. –suplico.

-Draco tú no sabes lo que dices, estar tocando fondo, puedo verlo, la maldición te está consumiendo tan rápido que pronto no podrás recordar lo hermoso de tus sentimientos, solo estarás obsesionado con poseerme… yo no puedo verte destruido de esa manera, no puedo contemplarte de así… por favor déjame hacer algo por ti por una vez en mi vida, permitirte hacerte feliz… y algún día podrás reír, yo podre aguantar el dolor, aunque pierda la razón se que fue por ti y no me arrepentiré… yo prometí regresar y proteger tu corazón… Con lentitud acaricio la mejilla de su hermano que un se negaba a escucharla, los dos eran tercos, no querían sacrificarse. Era tan duro estar atados de esa manera.

-No…- protesto con decisión una vez más Draco desarmando a su hermana.

Hermione cayó de rodilla y Draco tomo sus manos con fuerza y sin pensarlo por un segundo arremetió contra sus labios con fuerza buscando una respuesta que no tardo en llegar. Se separo lentamente y la apretó contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Dime dulce Hermione que no lo sientes… dime que no lo escuchas y miénteme una vez más… el tiempo para ti es una carga… no es acaso importante para ti ser un guardián del equilibrio… si tomas mis sentimientos tu no podrás vivir tanto tiempo porque tú misma tomaras tu vida… yo moriré en pocos años, yo tambien deseo protegerte. Déjame seguir cayendo en abismo cruel de nuestra maldición…

Hermione dejo caer sus varitas que no tocaron la piedra lizas, ambas varitas volaron hacia su cabello enredándose en ellos. Lentamente negó con su cabeza sin atreverse a responder aquellas palabras de Draco solo lloro en silencio su gran pena.

Luna suspiro y se giro, camino lejos de aquel lugar con más calma, Hermione no se sumergiría en las tinieblas como temió, guardo su varita detrás de su oreja, ella habia estado por un segundo tentada a entrar en aquélla sala y dejar inconsciente a Hermione.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, su miedo les habían orillado a tratar de cometer una locura, estuvo a punto de destruir a Draco ansiosa, sus miedos se habían disparado cuando miro a Marian abrazarle tan posesivamente, y el responder a ese abrazo sin asco, el se habia refugiado una vez más en otros brazos, por ello deseo tomar sus emociones de ella, quizás así sería un consuelo para ella, no se sentiría engañada por él nunca más, sin embargo todo era una ilusión, ella siempre sentiría el terrible dolor, y aunque no recordara lo que habia sucedido entre ellos era verdad que él la estaría buscando incluso en sus sueños… anhelaría incluso su aroma sin identificarlo en su cuerpo aunque ella estuviera a su lado. Ante esa expectativa tembló. Levanto su rostro y miro a Draco cuyas mejillas estaba manchadas por sus propias lagrimas ella acaricio y abrió sus ojos y fue en busca de los de ella.

-Si estoy viviendo un sueño o pesadilla no deseo despertar mientras estés a mi lado, no seguiré huyendo, si tu estas cayendo me aferrare a ti y caeremos juntos tan profundo como esta maldición nos quiera llevar, si tu lo deseas tómame, poséeme para que no puedas ir a otros brazos, para que no busques refugio en algo que nos dañe… te condenare hermano al infierno y yo iré contigo. Uniremos nuestras almas, no negaremos aquello que nuestros ancestros se negaron… escavemos tan profundo en la maldición… y no podremos dar un paso atrás. Pero antes debes prometerme algo…

Draco asintió perturbado sin ser capaz de responder a las palabras de Hermione.

-Pase lo que pase, si alguna oportunidad me ves luchar, y tomar la vida de alguien no me odies… si en un momento me miras caer y agonizar entre la vida y la muerte no te involucres. Si alguna en algún monto desaparezco espera mi regreso… volverte una y otra vez, si sientes que ya no te amo susúrrame al oído que tu aun lo haces y yo volveré a ti con fervor… si algún momento no me deseas a tu lado déjame ir y di que no esperas mi regreso… si el tiempo afecta tu juventud y sientas envejecer no me odies por permanecer igual y no te desprecies a ti mismo… porque yo no te dejare de amar… estaré a tu lado hasta el último aliento de tu vida. -Hermione acaricio el rostro de Draco… - una guerra se aproxima y tu no iras con nosotros… eres el mago más afortunado de todo nuestro mundo, tu vida nunca será tomada hasta que la hora llegue por causas naturales… - susurro bajando su cabeza sin atreverse a contemplar ese momento. – prométemelo Draco suplico acariciando sus labios contra los de él, si lo haces yo me quedare a tu lado…

Draco hipnotizado susurro: -lo prometo…

-Entonces ven conmigo…- pidió Hermione entrelazando sus dedos tirando de él hacia ella.

Luna se detuvo con brusquedad y miro hacia atrás. Theo despertó de su placido sueño y Harry dejo sus actividades y los tres miraron hacia las ventanas más cercanas preguntándose qué demonios pretendía Hermione abandonando el castillo en medio de la noche cuando habían sido atacados horas atrás. Solo Luna mostro incredulidad mirando en la dirección que habia recorrido, porque ella simplemente no podía creer que Hermione se atrevería hacerlo, no podía creer que ella hiciera algo como aquello… con rapidez izo girar una esfera de viento de su mano que se cristalizo con su aliento transformándola en una bola de cristal donde nubes de humo se arremolinaban. Desvió la mirada al ver aquellos hermanos aferrado el uno al otro como amantes. La esfera cayo de su mano y rodo hasta los pies de Dumbledore que la habia estado mirando con curiosidad, sus ojos aguamarinas dejaron el cuerpo de la bruja y se enfocaron en la bola de cristal que se agrieto en miles de fragmento antes que él pudiera ver lo que habia perturbado a la bruja.

Lucios despertó en medio de la noche, su frente estaba sudorosa, tenía un mal presentimiento, miro las ventanas abiertas de su habitación por donde el viento entro gélido enfriando su calidad habitación, el fuego la chimenea se apago y tuvo la sensación de escuchar el llanto de alguien, su cuerpo se estremeció ante esa sensación, sus ojos se enfocaron en un espejo del retocador de Narcisa y por un momento miro rostros familiares pasar en parejas hasta que la imágenes se detuvieron en dos figuras muy juntas abrazas cuyos rostros no pudo distinguir a causa de viento que cerró con fuerza las ventanas. Despertando a Narcisa que miro a Lucios desconcertada.

-¿Ocurre algo que le preocupe? – pregunto en un susurro ronco soñolienta por su abrupto despertar que acelero su corazón por un momento hasta llegar a su calmado palpitar.

-No quería… vuelve a dormir. – susurro poniéndose de pie. – voy por un poco de agua. –susurro tomando su varita susurrando un lumus.

Narcisa le miro con el seño fruncido hasta que Lucios cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tras un suspiro volvió a dormir.

Con una angustia impropia de él Lucios camino con pasos presurosos por los pasillos. Llego hasta la sala redonda de los retratos, encendió todas las velas que habían en el lugar asegurándose que estuviera lo suficiente iluminada, busco aquellos rostros entre los miles de retratos que habían allí. Con el pasar del tiempo los fue encontrando todos ellos, su boca se abrió y sus ojos mostraron un shock que le dejo sin aliento. Sabia quienes eran las últimas imágenes que habia visto reflejados en el espejo. Eran sus hijos… cerro sus ojos y masajeo su frente iría a Hogwarts a primeras horas de la mañana debía despejar sus temores, porque Hermione y Draco no podían ser tan imprudentes. Ellos no podían dejarse arrastrar tan fácilmente… ellos no podían unirse de esa manera.

Hermione miro a lo lejos un viejo puente, rodeado de luciérnagas, un rio caudaloso se perdía en las lejanías, podía sentir el frio viento golpear su cuerpo desnudo, estaba sentada recostada de la ventana. Las lágrimas marchaban su rostro. Giro su rostro y miro a Draco recostado sobre una cama mirándola, sus ojos tambien estaban cristalinos, miro su cuerpo desnudo, la palidez de sus rasgos. El estiro una de sus manos con debilidad y ella la capturo antes de que cayera ahogando un sollozo.

-Lo siento. – susurro Hermione viendo como el sonreía y negaba con su cabeza lentamente antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Si este es el infierno estoy feliz de estar en el. –susurro dejando caer su mano sin fuerzas. Hermione la sostuvo con fuerza y beso la palma abierta. Con movimientos temblorosos se recostó junto a él. No podía entender porque algo tan hermoso podía ser tan dañino, porque ese vacío se extendía por su corazón, porque sentía ese frio en la lenta respiración de su hermano, ellos solo se habían amado y ella sin estar consiente tomo su magia. Y aunque los ojos de él la hubieran visto como lo más bello jamás visto en el mundo, ella sabía muy en el fondo que el temió de ella, pudo sentir su miedo por un momento cuando sintió que la vida se les escapaba de las manos, ella ahora era más fuerte que él, se robaba su magia como él lo hacía con ella cuando eran niños, una nueva barrera se erguía tan alta que no sabía cómo podrían vivir en esos momentos. Ya nada sería igual. Ellos rompieron con todos los tabús de la sociedad. Habían condenado su apellido y su familia al desprestigio. Aun así, ella sentía amarlo aun mas… con lentitud dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su hermano, deslizo su mano por su hombro hasta el brazo y a su vez llego a la mano de su amor y entrelazo sus dedos dejando que la magia se fundiera en el. No podía seguir escuchando como los latidos del corazón de Draco latía tan lento. Draco suspiro con aliento de vida y sus mejillas pálidas tomaron un nuevo color apretó el agarre de Hermione.

En Hogwarts Theo arrojo con fuerzas su copa de vino y tiro un cardero al suelo. Sus ojos centellaban en un tono azul casi espectral. Una de sus manos sangraba y esa sangre se diluyo con la poción que presagio muerte.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! Lo siento por lo tarde, pero he escrito mucho esforzándome para recompensarlos por la larga espera… y espero que estén felices ahora… aprovecho para agradecerle a esas personas constantes que me dejan sus comentarios y que aprecio mucho que lo hagan ya que son fuente de mi inspiraciones cuando leo sus comentarios antes de comenzar a escribir cada nuevo capítulo… **

**SALESIA: **Hola querida amiga, si ya estoy recuperada aunque por la mañana me duelen los huesos y no puedo usar ningún zapato alto ya que me duele mucho los tobillos. Oh antes de que se me pase por alto me gustaría que leyeras basilisco, es una nueva historia y ya está terminada, sabes que me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios y en especial si son largos, tambien me disculpo por no dejarte un comentario en la otra historia… lo lamento pero por cuestiones de tiempo y una de las lectoras que estaba furiosa porque no publicaba tuve que hacerlo de esa manera para complacerla y aplacar su malestar. Aunque no la culpo tarde mucho en publicar, aunque me temo que ella no estaba consciente que estaba enferma. U.U

En cuanto a la historia, bueno que te puedo decir, ¬¬, la batalla de luna no salió como quería, es que simplemente se me escurrió entre las manos, no sé que me ocurrió en ese momento lo medite mucho pero no valió mucho el tiempo invertido porque siento que no fue lo suficientemente buena, bueno espero tu opinión sobre ella sabes que la valoro mucho. Sin embargo me gustan las medidas tomadas para controlar la información por Dumbledore, fue efectiva… y respecto a Marian, ella siempre me gusto como alguien buena y tímida, pero realmente cada vez que pienso en ella ahora es torna oscura, y esa ingenuidad que coloque al principio se pierde en una bruma… realmente no se qué hacer con ella ya no es complaciente, por más que trato de llevarla a lo que era no puedo… ella es un personaje que se me impone jajajaj… no sé si me entiendas… bueno en cuanto a la maldición de los gemelos está tocando fondo… Hermione y Draco han llegado al límite de su cordura y resistencia… creo que por fin he llegado a un punto de la historia que me llevara al final más pronto, su progreso ha sido lento por el poco tiempo que he tenido en estos últimos meses, realmente me gusta mis historias pero no puedo hacer nada para sacarlas adelante ya que mi vida no eso solo fanfic y mis responsabilidades son cada vez mayor por eso lo siento amiga… siento mucho hacerte esperar por cada capítulo tanto tiempo pero valoro sinceramente tu espera… besos.

**Effy Malfoy: **Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, estoy feliz de que te siga encantando la historia… es gratificante para mi saber que puedo contar con tu apoyo… gracias. Tambien me siento profundamente alagada por tus palabras… realmente me esfuerzo mucho, no me gusta las vulgaridades cuando hablo y creo que eso se refleja en mis historias y estoy feliz de que lo aprecies ya que me resultaría vergonzoso escribir obscenidades… en fin creo que me desviado de lo esenciar de tu comentario… espero que te haiga gustado la historia… es especialmente largo por haberles hecho esperar tanto… besos y hasta la próxima… cuídate.

**Slytherin Valle:.** Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu reviews. Oh bueno yo tambien he notado eso, pero no te preocupes al menos ahora sé que estas allí al pendiente de la historia y espero que comentes de ahora en adelante, eso me hará muy feliz… gracias por decir que la historia es importante, y te dedico este capítulo y quiero que sepas que no la abandonare… y mi forma de demostrarlo es escribiendo mas y mas cada vez mejorándola un poco mas… esforzándome hasta el punto de crear algo que trasmita los sentimientos y te involucre en la historia, por ello me encanta escribir capítulos largos como recompensa por la larga esperara que les hago pasar… espero que este capítulo sea bienvenido por ti… muchas gracias… besos.

**Próxima historia en actualizar; Luna Roja y Basilisco **


End file.
